


Everything I am

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: Over 100.000, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, mentions of Harry/Seamus relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 183,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Шестой курс. Угроза жизни, ставшая обыденностью, первая любовь, принесшая разочарование, знание, что живешь только ради того, чтобы стать убийцей. И безумный май, который изменит всё.





	1. Отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Everything I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563986) by [ac1d6urn (Acid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/ac1d6urn)



> Автор: Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
> Беты:  
> Главы 1-24 - Нитка, с 25 по последнюю - Aerdin (вычитка);  
> Jenny (соответствие канону).  
> Disclaimer: моя - только любовь.  
> Размещение: нет.  
> 

_I need to know the way you feel,_  
_I'll give you everything I am_  
_And everything I want to be_  
_I've put it in your hands…_  
 

_"The Color of the night"_

 

**Глава 1. Отношения**

\- Подожди! - я делаю тщетную попытку удержать его. Как всегда, зря. Симус раздраженно дергает плечом, стряхивая мою руку.

\- Черт, Гарри, ну я же попросил - потом, мне некогда, - в сердцах произносит он. А потом почти убегает, не обернувшись.

Вот так каждый раз. Как только я предпринимаю попытку прояснить природу наших отношений, Финниган напускает на себя донельзя озабоченный вид и под любым благовидным предлогом сматывается в неизвестном направлении с максимальной скоростью. И избегает меня потом несколько недель. Можно быть уверенным, что и сегодня, и завтра он будет приходить в комнату только к отбою, раздеваться, стоя ко мне спиной, и запрыгивать в постель, на ходу задергивая за собой полог. Не оборачиваясь.

Как будто я не знаю, как именно он выглядит, когда обнажен.

Как будто я сожгу его взглядом.

Как будто между нами никогда ничего не было.

Так будет продолжаться две или три недели, а потом он как ни в чем не бывало подойдет ко мне в пустынном послеобеденном коридоре и выдохнет прямо в ухо, не тратя времени на приветствия:

\- Ты хочешь, Поттер? - в его устах моя фамилия звучит почти непристойно.

Как ругательство. Как пароль.

И мы судорожно будем искать пустой класс или проверять, пуста ли наша общая спальня. И вновь сделаем то, что Симус называет "взаимной мастурбацией", а я - я не знаю, как я это называю. Всякий раз, когда мне хочется подобрать слово, я пытаюсь вызвать Симуса на откровенность.

Всякий раз он называет меня в ответ "Гарри", показывая, что мы лишь друзья и не более того, и мы ссоримся - если можно назвать ссорами эти затяжные периоды молчания.

Я смотрю в конец коридора, где скрылся Симус, и чувствую себя до смерти уставшим. По-моему, мне уже надоело. И всё-таки я не знаю, как положить этому предел.

***

Кажется, я умудрился простудиться на вчерашней тренировке. В горле саднит, а вдоль позвоночника, заставляя ежиться, то и дело волнами пробегает озноб. Вчера был не лучший день для полетов, ветрено и вьюжно. Однако Джинни гоняла нас почти до темноты. Хорошо хоть, что в феврале еще рано темнеет. Вчера я не замечал, что заболеваю, а сегодня еле пересидел занятия.

Нужно спуститься в госпиталь к мадам Помфри и принять необходимое количество зелий от простуды, но то ли от поднимающейся температуры, то ли от усталости мне лень двигаться с места. Я сижу в опустевшем классе по Трансфигурации и тупо смотрю в стену прямо перед собой. В моих ушах еще звучат последние слова Финнигана. А в голове, перебивая друг друга, вертятся картинки-воспоминания недавнего прошлого.

…Помню, никто не воспринял всерьез, когда Анжелина решила, что капитаном команды после нее должна стать самая младшая из Уизли. Но Энжи всегда отличалась настойчивостью - и мы проголосовали "за". Лично я поднял руку с чувством скрытого облегчения: по крайней мере, это избавило меня от жребия стать капитаном Гриффиндорской сборной. Я радовался самому факту восстановления в команде, тому, что вновь ловец - и трибуны стонут, кто от восторга, кто от разочарования, когда моя ладонь сжимает сопротивляющийся шарик снитча. Мы уже выиграли первый матч в этом учебном году, ребята были просто на седьмом небе от счастья, в гостиной после матчей нас носили на руках и пели шутливые пеаны.

А предводительствовать… Мне и в жизни хватает ответственности. После того, как угасла деятельность "Отряда Дамблдора" - теперь вся школа изучает боевую магию открыто, так что необходимость в тайне отпала - я веду жизнь рядового студента. Самого что ни на есть рядового… если не считать шрама на лбу.

И того, что меня не интересуют девушки.

Первой "интересный" факт заметила, разумеется, Гермиона. Это произошло пару месяцев назад. Мы сидели в библиотеке, готовясь к очередному занятию, и она попросила принести ей какую-то нужную, но забытую на полке книгу. Я принес, положил толстый том на край стола и машинально отвел прядь гермиониных волос, упавшую ей на лицо, когда она кивнула в знак благодарности. Отвел и отвел; сел на свое место и углубился в расчет какой-то формулы для очередного снейповского зелья, заданного на самостоятельное изучение с проверкой на следующем занятии.

Нельзя, конечно, сказать, чтобы я стал много лучше понимать в зельях, однако откровенных ляпов уже не делаю. То ли выработался иммунитет на снейповское презрение, то ли он просто уделяет теперь моей особе меньше внимания. Как-никак он согласился взять меня в класс - уж не знаю, какими посулами его убедил это сделать Дамблдор, но факт, что называется, налицо. Теперь Снейп редко обращает на меня внимание во время урока. А потому мои дела по части приготовления зелий пошли на лад.

Гермиона заправила волосы за ухо и пробормотала что-то вроде "спасибо". Я ответил ей таким же нечленораздельным "пожалуйста". Минуту спустя она встала и решительно произнесла - вполголоса, чтобы не привлекать внимания мадам Пинс:

\- Гарри, давай пойдем погуляем.

Я опешил и уставился на нее в крайнем недоумении:

\- Гермиона, ты что - перезанималась? Быть такого не может!

\- Пойдем, Гарри, - отозвалась она, не обращая внимания на мой тон, - я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.

Мы молча сдали книги и вышли из библиотеки.

\- Куда теперь? - полюбопытствовал я, - в гостиную?

\- На улицу, - сосредоточенно ответила Гермиона. На лице у нее читалась крайняя озабоченность.

На улицу так на улицу - зимний день уже угасал, однако часа полтора светлого времени в запасе у нас еще было. Мы оделись и направились к недавно замерзшему пруду, в котором на дне спал огромный кальмар.

Гермиона шла молча, но я не заводил разговора первым. Сколько раз мы с Роном нарывались на раздраженное "не мешай мне думать", трудно сосчитать, так что я помалкивал.

Наконец Гермиона решительно повернулась ко мне и тронула за рукав, приглашая остановиться. Она, видимо, уже заготовила начальную фразу, однако стоило нам встретиться глазами, как она смутилась и потупилась.

Это мне совсем не понравилось.

\- Гермиона, - начал я осторожно, - у тебя какие-нибудь неприятности? Что-нибудь произошло?

Она отчаянно потрясла головой. Я заметил, что щеки у нее пунцовые, и вряд ли дело в морозе - на нас были зимние мантии с меховыми воротниками и теплые шапки, а прогулка длилась не так долго. Гермиона не могла еще замерзнуть. У меня зародилось смутное и очень нехорошее предчувствие. Я торопливо загнал его обратно туда, откуда оно вылезло. Не может она догадываться об этом, твердил я себе, переминаясь как дурак с ноги на ногу и созерцая гермионину чёлку и заалевшую мочку уха. Наконец она справилась с собой.

\- Гарри, - проговорила она негромко, полузакрыв глаза, - ты знаешь, что я твой друг. Так же, как Рон. Ведь так? Скажи?

\- Да, - ответил я осторожно, еще не понимая, куда, собственно, она клонит.

\- Тогда, Гарри, пожалуйста, скажи правду.

Ах, как я не люблю, когда меня призывают быть правдивым. Так и тянет поступить наоборот. Ну да ладно, подумал я, еще не представляя себе, что именно мне предстоит сказать.

\- Гермиона, ты бы лучше объяснила, что случилось - или спросила то, что хочешь спросить, - предложил я, слегка улыбнувшись. Она помялась несколько секунд, а потом проговорила, с трудом подбирая слова:

\- Гарри… это, наверное, не моё дело, и ты вправе так и сказать мне… Только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня… Ну, словом: Гарри, мне кажется, тебя не интересуют девушки?

Если я и опасался чего-нибудь в подобном роде, я все равно оказался неподготовлен. Я стоял, не в силах выдавить ни звука, и только моргал на Гермиону из-за стекол очков, которые машинально поправлял и поправлял на переносице. Гермиона стояла тоже ужасно смущенная и теребила разноцветные кисти своего красно-жёлтого шарфа. Я не сразу обрел дар речи:

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Я давно заметила, как ты разговариваешь - со мной, с Джинни, с Луной, не знаю, с кем еще - со всеми нашими девчонками. Только с Чу ты не держался, как со "своим парнем". Правда, Гарри, ты ни разу не обращал внимания? Ты не робеешь, не смущаешься, как Рон, не бываешь невыносимо наглым, как Малфой, не смотришь с таким пренебрежительным видом, как Финниган… Ты всегда приветлив. А если посмотреть, как ты общаешься с ребятами - ну, кроме Рона, конечно - нет, ты и там свой, особенно на нашем курсе… Ну не знаю, Гарри! - окончательно расстроилась она, - может быть, меня подвело воображение… Не сердись на меня, ради Бога! Ты так на меня смотришь…

Гермиона говорила еще что-то, о том, что нарочно посмотрела специальную литературу в Запретной секции, что быть "им" не стыдно, что ей очень жаль и она хотела как лучше. Но я не слышал слов с того момента, как она произнесла - так, в порядке перечисления - фамилию Симуса. После этого я только старался ничем не выдать себя, не привлечь и без того зоркий взгляд Гермионы на человека, который составлял мою тайну уже не первую неделю. Я признался, что - да, осознаю себя именно "таким", нет, не чувствую себя от этого ни ущербным, ни несчастным, и что расскажу в случае необходимости о своих проблемах друзьям. Гермиона взяла с меня слово и удовлетворилась, решив, что теперь я должен повеселеть. Она и затеяла этот разговор оттого, что я казался ей мрачным и подавленным. Я убедил ее, что теперь, после признания, мне стало значительно лучше - и вообще всё уже хорошо - и мы вернулись в замок.

Но я солгал. Ущербным не ущербным, а несчастным я себя чувствовал точно. Да и чувствую, если на то пошло.

Я тяжело поднимаюсь со скамьи и бреду к выходу из класса. Надо всё-таки спуститься в больничное крыло. Нельзя же слечь с жаром, когда на носу квиддичный матч со Слизерином.

***

Вечером, накачанный лечебными зельями и нравоучениями мадам Помфри ("Поттер, Вы что - ребенок? Надо было немедленно обратиться ко мне! Вы хотите заработать пневмонию?"), я лежу в постели и наблюдаю за тем, как остальные расправляют простыни и взбивают подушки. Теперь все разденутся, потушат свет - и какое-то время спустя тишину будет нарушать только мерное сопение.

Или чье-нибудь частое, сбивающееся дыхание, обладатель которого не хочет быть услышанным.

Наверное, привычка вслушиваться в тишину до тех пор, пока не станет тихо во всей башне, и сыграла определяющую роль в моем осознании, что я интересуюсь только своим полом. Мне не нравится, как это звучит. У магглов существует какое-то определение для таких случаев, "гей", кажется, но я не маггл - и не уверен, что мне хочется так себя называть.

Так или иначе, я знаю, что парни в нашей спальне часто не утруждают себя заклятием беззвучия. И слыша по ночам чьи-нибудь слабые стоны, мне хочется ощупью, в темноте, найти этого человека, забраться в тепло его постели и накрыть своей рукой его руку, напряженно ласкающую жаждущий разрядки член. Заменить ее своей. Найти сухие губы и прошептать прямо в них: "Можно, я помогу? Тебе понравится…"

Однако я знаю, что не сделаю этого. Больше не сделаю, как бы ни поднимался мой собственный член при мысли о том, что кто-то дотронулся бы до меня в жесте… ответной любезности. Как бы ни просило нежности мое тело. Я слишком дорого расплачиваюсь за то, что однажды поддался такому порыву. Это было с Симусом.

Я осуществил тогда свою самую горячечную мечту, думая о том, что точно свихнулся и сейчас услышу резкую отповедь. Но Финниган был слишком возбужден, чтобы протестовать, а потому не стал мне мешать. Более того, когда он, выгнувшись, кончил мне в руку и отдышался, он в свою очередь пошарил ладонью по моему телу, спускаясь все ниже, заставив меня задохнуться от стона. Я попытался задушить этот стон, прикусив собственные пальцы. Симус отвел мою руку от лица и впился в мои губы: с яростью, терзая зубами, почти трахая меня в рот в одном ритме с движениями ладони по моему члену. Я кончил мгновенно - это был первый раз, когда кто-то дотронулся до меня, и это было так здорово, что я каждой клеточкой тела потянулся к этому человеку. Хотя что там тело: я почувствовал, что готов полюбить Симуса. Но когда я уже наклонился к впадинке между его ключицами, чтобы поцеловать, меня прервал быстрый, все еще прерывистый, но уже насмешливый шепот:

\- Ну, Поттер, не ожидал, что ты такой извращенец… Хотя ты неплохо это делаешь.

Я остановился на середине движения и вскинул на него глаза. Хорошо, что в темноте не было видно, как мучительно я покраснел. Аж слезы выступили, так жарко стало щекам. А Симус продолжил:

\- Ну что же, теперь я знаю, к кому обращаться, если мне не захочется дрочить в одиночку. Буду звать тебя на выручку. Лады?

И, поскольку я молчал, чувствуя себя внезапно сброшенным с неба и втоптанным в грязь, он потянул меня за прядь волос:

\- Лады, Поттер?

Я жалко кивнул. Симус зевнул во всю глотку и лениво закончил:

\- А теперь очисти простыни и отправляйся назад в свою постель. Я не позволю тебе спать здесь.

Конечно, я не сразу уснул в ту ночь. Удовлетворение, заставляющее расслабиться после полученного наслаждения, мешалось с чувством мучительного унижения - но если по моим щекам и катились слезы, никто о них не узнал. Дыхание мое было ровным.

Мало ли вещей мы делаем под покровом темноты, о которых никто не знает! Гарри Поттер не плачет, сражаясь с Тёмным Лордом. Не заплачет же он оттого, что его немножко оскорбили после самого восхитительного, что может происходить между двумя людьми.

Я был уверен, что не смогу посмотреть Симусу в глаза после той ночи. Однако он держался, словно между нами ровным счетом ничего не произошло, и мое облегчение горчило от тщательно скрываемого разочарования. Вечером в общей гостиной он подошел и произнес мне прямо в ухо:

\- Ну что, Поттер… ты хочешь?

Сердце мое подскочило и забилось где-то в желудке. Не сознавая, что делаю, я повернулся и посмотрел на него - наверное, со щенячьей мольбой во взоре. Мое желание было столь очевидным, что он насмешливо фыркнул:

\- Не кончи прямо здесь, Поттер. Пошли уже.

Мы торопливо поднялись - не вместе, разумеется, он первым, я три минуты спустя - в нашу спальню. Когда я вошел, Симус наложил на дверь запирающее заклятие. Но я его не слышал. Финниган стоял передо мной абсолютно обнаженный, его член смотрел почти вертикально вверх, приглашая меня попробовать его на вкус. Со сдавленным стоном я подошел и положил ладони Симусу на плечи, подавляя в себе отчаянное желание упасть на колени и немедленно взять его в рот. Похоже, Симусу понравилась моя нерешительность. Мы с ним почти одного роста - он разве что чуть выше - поэтому встретиться губами не составило проблемы. А когда я очнулся от горячего, словно глинтвейн, опаляющего нервы поцелуя, Симус уже возился с застежкой моих форменных брюк. Мантия валялась на ближайшей кровати рядом с его собственной сброшенной одеждой, рубашка была распахнута. Я отчаянно вцепился в его плечи, чувствуя, что теряю не только волю, но и равновесие, когда он освободил мой ноющий от боли член.

Симус хмыкнул:

\- Давай-ка лучше ляжем, Поттер. Пока ты не рухнул на пол.

Не отрывая своих ладоней от его тела, я позволил подвести себя к кровати. Это снова была его кровать, и я упал на нее, увлекая Симуса за собой и смыкая руки за его шеей в неистовом объятии. Мне казалось, что от одного только соприкосновения наших тел я сойду с ума - однако Симус разорвал кольцо моих сплетенных рук и, невзирая на мольбы, отстранился, разглядывая меня. Я лежал в расстегнутой одежде, очки сбились набок - он поправил их, а затем легко соскочил с кровати, чтобы сдернуть с меня брюки, ухватив за штанины. Для этого ему пришлось присесть - а разгибаясь, он легким и естественным движением вобрал в рот мой член, одновременно обхватывая пальцами его основание. Кажется, я закричал - а затем взорвался совершенно сумасшедшим оргазмом.

Потом я любил его - нежно и бережно, целуя каждый дюйм смуглого поджарого тела еще долго после того, как он кончил, желая только, чтобы этот час перед отбоем никогда не заканчивался. Но Симус вновь стряхнул меня с себя и приказал привести себя в порядок и почистить покрывало.

Так оно и продолжалось несколько недель кряду - иногда каждый день, иногда через два, три - в такие дни я не находил себе места и боялся выдать себя словом или взглядом.

А потом мне захотелось определенности в том, что я про себя уже самонадеянно называл наши отношения. Нет, мне не нужны были ежедневные признания в любви - мне хватило бы и одного раза, если бы Симус согласился на откровенный разговор. И тут всё кончилось.

Мы слишком мало знали друг друга - и, наверное, уже не узнаем. При первой же попытке заговорить на щекотливую тему он назвал меня по имени - прозвучавшему из его уст более холодно и официально, чем моя фамилия, произносимая Снейпом.

Финниган грубо отделался от меня и неделю удерживал в состоянии мучительного воздержания - и троекратно усилившегося желания. Я похудел, на щеках выступил болезненный румянец, Рон начал интересоваться моим самочувствием, а Гермиона предлагать варианты лечения от депрессии. Наверное, тогда у нее и зародились первые подозрения о моей ориентации. Все-таки у нашей подруги всегда было замечательно и с логикой, и с интуицией. В итоге когда Симус произнес - прямо перед Зельеварением - мне на ухо ключевую фразу, меня пробило дрожью. Я не помню, как досидел до конца урока - Снейп влепил мне за что-то неуд, но это не имело значения по сравнению с пережитым ожиданием.

И мы снова делали это - занимались любовью, как про себя привык называть я, или взаимной мастурбацией, как равнодушно бросал Симус.

Но надолго моей выдержки не хватило - я снова спросил несколько дней спустя, что он думает по поводу нашей весьма необычной дружбы. И снова остался один.

И снова.

Пока не понял, что добьюсь скорее окончательного разрыва, чем ласкового слова.

Хотя в те нечастые минуты, что мы бываем вместе теперь, руки Симуса остаются всё такими же чуткими, он отстраняется все дальше - или, может быть, я вижу это все отчетливее? Я ему не нужен.

Боже, как я его хочу.

Все раздеваются, перебрасываясь шутками и вспоминая прошедший день. Я наблюдаю за ними из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, притворяясь задремавшим.

Симус входит в спальню последним и даже не смотрит в мою сторону. Он выглядит довольным - таким довольным, что только не мурлычет. К моему горлу против желания подступает горечь. Почему, ну почему он вынуждает меня чувствовать себя таким несчастным - и таким грязным, словно то, что мы делаем, унизительно или стыдно? Как он может быть таким счастливым? Почему его самого не задевает неясность наших отношений?

Мне не хочется, так не хочется думать, что он использует меня лишь как средство для физической разрядки. Это, наверное, давало бы ему право считать меня кем-то… неполноценным. Кем-то, кому нужно нечто большее, чем просто оргазм. Извращенцем. Неужели мне нужно просто смириться?

Финниган бросает на меня быстрый незаметный взгляд. Потом проходит к своей постели - до моего обострившегося обоняния доносится слабый аромат его кожи - и начинает неспешно раздеваться.

Я не вижу его и, кажется, все отдал бы за то, чтобы просто повернуть голову. Но он не купится на то, что я просто повернулся во сне.

Он нарочно меня провоцирует.

Наконец скрип пружин свидетельствует о том, что все улеглись. Спальня погружается в темноту, и в этой темноте я отчетливо слышу голос Симуса:

\- А Патил и впрямь так хороша, как о ней говорят!

Смешки и шутки, раздающиеся в ответ, не доходят до моего сознания. Я нахожу в себе силы не уткнуться лицом в подушку - я знаю, что он все еще наблюдает за мной. Симуса вообще трудно обмануть.

Я просто смотрю в темноту, вдруг замечая, что забыл задернуть полог. Конечно, я ведь ждал его, хотел увидеть.

Поэтому он и не поверил, что я сплю.

Я лежу в милосердной тишине и долго не могу уснуть.

***


	2. Башня Астрономии

Утром я просыпаюсь с невыносимой головной болью. Мне хочется думать, что виной мигрени недолеченная простуда.

Солнечный свет, заливающий спальню, режет слезящиеся глаза, заставляя меня хмуриться и стараться всё время держаться спиной к окну. Я встаю одним из последних, когда в комнате остаются только Рон и Симус. Рон нетерпеливо мнется на месте и нервничает, призывая меня поторопиться, если я хочу успеть проглотить хотя бы стакан чаю. Он давно мог бы спуститься и занять нам места за столом, как делает это обычно, но сегодня я не хочу, чтобы он уходил раньше меня. Не хочу, чтобы оставлял меня с Финниганом наедине.

А тот, похоже, вообще никуда не торопится. Я не смотрю в сторону его кровати, но и так прекрасно представляю, как он неспешно, посвистывая, завязывает шнурки на ботинках, потом одергивает мантию, поправляет узел галстука… Я привык следить за последовательностью его действий, мне не нужно оборачиваться.

В комнате царит напряженное молчание - его, похоже, не слышит только Рон, то и дело подгоняющий меня. Но когда я готов взять сумку и идти, Симус неожиданно произносит:

\- Рон, слушай, а ты не мог бы, в самом деле, занять нам места? Мы мигом догоним. А то ведь и в самом деле не успеем - ты вечно ешь дольше всех!

Если Рон и оскорбляется - или поражается странной просьбе Симуса, который обычно засылает везде вперед себя Дина Томаса, он не подает виду. Кивнув мне и пробормотав: "Гарри, ну так я вас жду", он выскакивает за дверь. Мы остаемся одни.

Я тоже подхватываю сумку с учебниками и решительно двигаюсь к выходу, но Симус останавливает меня:

\- Поттер… - сердце пропускает удар, я сжимаюсь и надеюсь только, что он не видит этого. - Гарри… - продолжает Симус раздумчиво, - я хотел тебе кое-что рассказать… Ну, в общем…

Что-то подталкивает меня сказать слова, о которых, я знаю, я спустя пять минут безумно пожалею:

\- Не трудись подбирать фразы, Симус. Я и без того желаю тебе удачи с Парвати. А также с кем угодно на территории как Хогвартса, так и вне его. Ты мне ничего не должен, я тебе тоже. В конце концов, пока гормоны бушуют, можно и так. А если девчонка классная попалась - так это же здорово! Удачи тебе.

Моя улыбка обманывает даже меня самого. Мне не больно, не обидно - я знал, что скажу это, я обдумывал это несколько часов… Я только не знал, что придется сделать это так скоро. Что у меня не будет времени на то, чтобы подготовиться. Теперь надо доиграть роль до конца.

Симус изумлён. Я вижу это изумление, отрешенно разглядывая, словно со стороны, его лицо. Вижу, как он ищет в моих интонациях фальшь или обиду, как не находит и как на лицо его набегает тень.

Что - ты ожидал, что я буду просить продолжать со мной встречаться?

Я выдерживаю его взгляд, не моргнув, а потом предлагаю совершенно искренним тоном:

\- Может, все-таки завтракать, если нас больше ничего не задерживает?

\- Но… Поттер… - Мерлин, моя фамилия, произнесенная его голосом… она как удар под дых.

\- Что?

\- Значит, ты все-таки не спал, раз про Парвати знаешь? - силится он поймать меня.

\- Уже спал, но проснулся, когда свет выключили. Знаешь, как бывает?

\- Ну, знаю… Гарри… Я не хотел бы, чтобы мы стали врагами.

Вот оно что. Мир, дружба, жвачка.

\- Ну что ты, ей-богу, нет, конечно! - выдаю я небрежно и даже умудряюсь рассмеяться, - пошли завтракать, мыслитель ты наш!

Он кивает, так и оставшись в недоумении и некотором недовольстве, и мы выходим.

Как проходит день, я не помню.

***

\- Гарри! Гарри! Гарри же! - Рон и Гермиона трясут меня за плечи и настойчиво пытаются оттереть ладони. Я смотрю на них словно издалека и никак не могу взять в толк, чего им от меня надо.

Они почти на руках втаскивают меня вглубь башни Астрономии, Гермиона торопливо разматывает свой шарф и начинает растирать им мое лицо и уши. Я слабо сопротивляюсь, потом начинаю отмахиваться - и тут обнаруживаю, что она почти плачет.

Это разом приводит меня в себя:

\- Гермиона, что ты? Что случилось?

\- Случилось? - хрипло говорит Рон, - ничего, кроме того, что мы битых два часа тебя ищем по всему замку, в котором никто тебя не видел. Гарри, ты что, псих - переться зимой на башню в одной мантии-невидимке?!

Я оглядываю себя и обнаруживаю на своих плечах зимнюю мантию Рона. Капюшон отцовской мантии откинут. Значит, они искали меня ощупью, пока не нашарили - или не задели случайно, так, что он слетел с головы.

\- Нам бы и в голову не пришло разыскивать тебя здесь! - продолжает Рон горячо, - одежда на месте, следовательно, из Хогвартса ты никуда исчезнуть не мог. Мы перевернули все вверх дном, даже у слизеринцев были… Знаешь, кто нам подсказал, где тебя искать?

\- Кто? - равнодушно осведомляюсь я.

\- Снейп! - сообщает Гермиона. Ее голос уже не дрожит, она торопливо отвинчивает крышку с какой-то фляги, вынутой из внутреннего кармана. Затем решительно вталкивает ее горлышко между моими губами:

\- Пей!

Я решаю не противиться. Я не очень хорошо помню, как пришел сюда, точнее сказать, я этого просто не помню. Последним, что сохранила память, было отчетливое желание броситься вниз - и понимание, что я не имею права, поскольку являюсь надеждой этого, мать его… магического мира. Что было дальше, я не знаю. И не знаю, сколько часов я здесь пробыл - наверное, от холода я потерял сознание.

Я отхлебываю из фляжки. Резкий кислый вкус горячего зелья сводит челюсти, я не могу заставить себя сделать второй глоток, но Гермиона настойчива. Она по-прежнему держит фляжку рядом с моим лицом и терпеливо ждет. Я покорно проглатываю вторую порцию.

\- Еще два глотка осталось, - безапелляционно требует Гермиона, - пей, иначе мы отправим тебя в госпиталь!

Наверное, это лекарство ее собственной рецептуры. Я допиваю.

Тепло и силы возвращаются в окоченевшее тело, я начинаю дрожать, и друзья с тревогой всматриваются в мое лицо. Они ни о чем не спрашивают, да и не спросят, но я должен сказать им. Они, должно быть, и впрямь переполошили весь Хогвартс.

\- Мы расстались, - говорю я непослушным низким голосом, опустив глаза и желая больше никогда не поднимать их. Сейчас Рон задаст вопрос: "С кем?", а потом посмотрит на меня с отвращением.

Но ничего не происходит - кроме того, что кудрявая голова Гермионы вдруг подныривает под мой локоть, а сама она крепко прижимается ко мне. Я не сразу понимаю, что она обнимает меня - и Рон тоже обхватил мои плечи своими веснушчатыми лапами.

\- Мы поняли, Гарри, - говорит он тихо.

Эти слова заставляют меня вскинуть голову:

\- Что поняли?

\- Гарри, - Уизли ухмыляется, - я всё же не идиот. Не знаю, когда догадалась Гермиона, но я-то давно знаю, что ты гей. Не вижу в этом ничего такого, чего стоило бы стыдиться или так тщательно скрывать от нас. А имя не важно. Не говори нам.

Безумное напряжение последних суток прорывается судорожным вздохом. Я прижимаю к себе Гермиону и благодарно стискиваю шершавую ладонь своего друга. И глаза против воли все-таки становятся влажными.

\- Мы поняли, Гарри, что вы поссорились или расстались, - говорит Гермиона куда-то мне в шею, - мы никому и не говорили особо, что потеряли тебя. Так, потихоньку спрашивали, не видел ли кто. Мы с тобой, Гарри, как ты мог забыть? Мы же твои друзья.

Наконец мы расцепляем наше тройное объятие, и я позволяю увести себя в общую гостиную.

Невероятно, но признание Рона в том, что он подозревал, что я гей - значит, все-таки этот термин и к магам относится - некоторым образом успокоило меня и примирило с действительностью. Правда, я так и не перестал ощущать себя капризом природы, сотворенным ради забавы и обреченным на инакость и скрытность. Я никогда не видел никого, кто предпочитал бы только собственный пол.

И не уверен, что увижу.

***

Когда мы приходим в общую гостиную, друзья держатся по обе стороны от меня с таким равнодушным видом, словно и не давали пять минут назад друг другу слово никому не позволить обидеть меня. Я попробовал было насмешливо фыркнуть на это предложение Гермионы, однако мое мнение в расчет не взяли - они только кивнули друг другу и еще раз похлопали меня по плечу - каждый со своей стороны.

В гостиной собрался почти весь наш курс - кто занимается, кто весело треплется, кто задумчиво созерцает языки пламени, танцующие над дровами в камине. Я надеюсь, что не увижу его здесь - я ведь не собираюсь высматривать его нарочно, правда?

Однако мой взгляд против воли натыкается на крепкую ладно скроенную фигуру Финнигана. Он беседует с Парвати - судя по тому, как интимно-близко они стоят рядом, ни один из них не озабочен соблюдением секретности. Лицо девушки светится от радости, когда она поднимает на Симуса глаза, а улыбка выдает неподдельное счастье. Я отворачиваюсь.

Мы с Роном быстро уходим наверх, в спальню, а Гермиона остается "еще немного позаниматься". Между прочим, учитывая ее лисий слух, я уверен, что "позанимается" она плодотворно. Вот только вряд ли поделится результатами.

Так или иначе, сейчас я хочу только спать. Как в тумане я поднимаюсь по лестнице, прохожу в комнату и начинаю раздеваться, когда вдруг рука Рона сжимает мое плечо. Я оглядываюсь - Уизли стоит передо мной с крайне серьезным видом. Я киваю:

\- Что, Рон?

\- Гарри, - говорит он тихо, - пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Гермиона чуть не разнесла замок по камушку. Да и… В общем, ты, плохо станет, приходи лучше к нам. Не всякий же раз Снейп будет знать, где ты прячешься.

Я киваю.

Упоминание о Снейпе уже во второй раз тревожит мое вымотанное за сегодняшний день сознание, но у меня нет сил, чтобы задуматься о том, откуда он узнал мое местонахождение. В конце концов, возможно, карта Мародеров снова лежит в ящике его стола - а поскольку он не знает, как превратить ее в пустой лист, то на ней отражаются повседневные школьные перемещения. Я не знаю, где мог выронить ее в сентябре и кому в руки она попала.

О Мерлин, - меня даже передергивает от этого предположения, очень уж похожего на правду, - он что, все время может знать, где я? Снейп?

Да, но зачем ему понадобилось смотреть на карту именно сегодня? Не мог же он свериться с ней при Гермионе, которая задала ему странный вопрос о том, не видели ли Вы, сэр, Гарри Поттера?

Значит, Снейп смотрел на пергамент еще до ее прихода. И видел, куда я направляюсь. И даже сказал моим друзьям, где меня искать. Зачем?

Я не могу сейчас думать об этом. Сейчас я хочу только одного - добраться до постели и уснуть. И мне это наконец удается.

***


	3. Сны

В следующие несколько недель больше не происходит ничего, что могло бы привлечь ко мне ненужное внимание. Ну, за исключением выигранного матча по квиддичу. Когда мы вновь обошли Слизерин, на лице Снейпа, помню, читалось откровенное бешенство, а МакГонагалл выглядела гордой и совершенно счастливой. Снитч я поймал на тридцать восьмой минуте.

…Никто ничего не узнал - во всяком случае, когда Симус спустя полтора месяца расстался с Парвати, об этом шушукались по всем углам Гриффиндорской гостиной. Патил, наверное, не совсем англичанки - во всяком случае, судя по реакции Парвати, которая швырялась книгами и орала на Симуса такими словами, что портреты на стенах либо затыкали уши, либо скорым шагом уходили в гости, демонстрируя свое неудовольствие подобной несдержанностью. Гермиона неохотно сказала, что Парвати пыталась даже расцарапать лицо той девушке, к которой Симус от нее ушел, а потом несколько ночей рыдала в подушку.

Свое имя в общем шепоте мне посчастливилось не услышать ни разу. Финниган никому о нас не сказал. Нет, не о нас - обо мне.

Я свыкся с тем, что представляю собой исключение из правил, и решил, что справлюсь с этим.

Я начал уделять внимание девушкам - не так, как делал это раньше, когда мне казалось, что простого кивка в ответ на просьбу передать сахарницу вполне достаточно, а чтобы соответствовать норме поведения, которой придерживались мои однокурсники. Теперь я задерживаю взгляд на лице собеседницы, иногда нарочно задерживаюсь с ответом, делая вид, что рассматриваю что-то ужасно интересное у себя на мантии, бормочу извинения, сталкиваясь плечами в коридоре. Кажется, я перестал выделяться - если не считать моей неистребимой известности.

И все-таки это продолжает забавлять меня. Как много нам с Роном потребовалось мужества на то, чтобы пригласить сестер Патил - снова Патил! - на Бал на четвертом курсе! Мы краснели, мялись, путались в самых простых фразах… До того разговора с Гермионой, когда она сказала, что я общаюсь с девочками как-то слишком легко, не испытывая замешательства, мне не приходило в голову сравнивать ощущения от того приглашения с ощущениями от нынешней непринужденной болтовни - хоть с Лавандой, хоть с Луной.

Не знаю, когда я изменился. Не знаю, что послужило причиной - может быть, то, что в конце концов Чу предпочла мне Майкла Корнера? Мне никого не хотелось видеть рядом с собой, кроме нее. Она так долго владела моими мыслями - почти до окончания пятого курса.

Потом перестала - и как раз наступило лето.

Очередное полусумасшедшее лето с Дурслями, которые теперь опасаются меня, как бомбы с дымящимся фитилем - такими образными сравнениями начала мыслить тетя Петунья.

Лето, наполненное непреходящей тоской по Сириусу, тихой, но неотступной.

Лето, проведенное среди людей - поскольку теперь я уже свободно посещал друзей и получал совиную почту - и все-таки наедине с собой.

А когда лето кончилось и я вернулся в Хогвартс - чтобы увидеть, что мое расписание теперь дополнено спецкурсами у профессоров МакГонагалл, Флитвика и Снейпа - мне стало и вовсе не до того, чтобы задуматься, почему девушки перестали занимать мое воображение. До того ли в условиях необъявленной магической войны?

…Но как раз в сентябре я и вынужден был признаться себе, что хитрю. Именно когда наша жизнь оказалась под ежедневной угрозой уничтожения, чувственность обострилась до предела - не только у меня. Вся школа словно вернулась в солнечный апрель, время любви - да там и осталась. Записки передавались почти открыто, свидания назначались при свете дня…

А мне начали сниться совершенно неожиданные и непристойные сны.

От них я просыпался со стонами, горящими щеками - и мокрыми пятнами на простынях. Мне снились кентавры, гордо вздымающие передние копыта, а руками ласкающие мускулистые обнаженные торсы друг друга, кентавры - во всей красе демонстрирующие великолепные длинные члены. Мое воображение не щадило меня - я видел их соития, видел, как раскрываются темные анусы под гордо реющими по ветру хвостами, слышал стоны, переходящие к концу в яростно-страстный конский визг, чувствовал резкий запах разгоряченной кожи… Не знаю, встречаются ли среди кентавров такие, что пробовали хоть малую толику из того, что мне снилось. Не спрашивать же у Флоренца: "Простите, а вы всегда покрываете только кобыл?"…

Но кентавры были лишь началом. Словно прорвалась какая-то плотина - и дальше секс заполнил сны такими эротическими сценами, о которых я в жизни не додумался бы наяву. Какой там Волдеморт - отныне моё сознание стало для него недосягаемо, поскольку едва ли в его силах было прорваться сквозь внезапно взыгравшие инстинкты. Можно было даже не напрягаться, очищая рассудок.

…Однажды ночью мне приснился Дамблдор - не тем осанистым старцем, каким мы привыкли видеть его за эти годы, а сильным, хоть и седоволосым, мужчиной со сверкающими глазами и перекошенным в спазме наслаждения ртом. Он трахался с кем-то, кого мне никак не удавалось рассмотреть - длинные волосы, мотающиеся туда-сюда, скрывали лицо, видны были только широкие плечи, в которые Дамблдор впивался ногтями, да гладкая безволосая грудь. Они стояли позади одного из преподавательских столов, я не видел их полностью и не мог приблизиться, словно подглядывал в щелку. Но ясно было, что это двое мужчин.

Мне мучительно хотелось увидеть лицо того, второго, в тот момент, когда он запрокинул голову, заходясь в стоне, но тут мой сон оказался прерван. Я проснулся с чувством тянущей боли в члене - возбуждение, которое завершилось бы оргазмом, если бы меня не вырвали из сна, было просто ужасным.

Я вслушался в тишину, пытаясь понять, отчего проснулся, и уже готов был выругаться - быть может, кто-то заговорил, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, а я не досмотрел такой сон! - когда мои уши уловили частое дыхание, постепенно входящее в нормальный ритм. Кто-то вновь забыл наложить на полог заклятие беззвучия, позволяющее слышать происходящее снаружи, но скрывающее звуки, которые издаешь сам. Кто-то ласкал себя - или тоже видел эротический сон и разбудил меня финальным вскриком.

При мысли о сне возбуждение в паху сменилось ноющей болью, и я протянул руку к члену, надеясь дорисовать снившееся воображением. Но моему внутреннему взору представился тот, кто сейчас засыпает, удовлетворенный и расслабленный, а несколько секунд назад с силой кончивший - и больше ничего не нужно оказалось домысливать. Мне хватило нескольких движений. Хорошо, что сам я никогда не забывал наложить заклятие на полог.

С той ночи я начал просыпаться регулярно - чтобы послушать ночную спальню. Предпочитая не думать о том, что означает мое сумасшедшее возбуждение при мысли об однокурсниках.

Одного со мной пола.

\- Мистер Поттер! - неодобрительный тон МакГонагалл вырывает меня из непрошенных размышлений о том, чем, собственно, я отличаюсь от остальных людей. Действительно, не лучшее место для подобных раздумий - учитывая, что мы сидим даже не на лекции, а на одном из углубленных занятий по Трансфигурации. Я торопливо встряхиваюсь, тру лоб и спешно начинаю писать - неважно, что, главное, я демонстрирую, что вновь включился в работу.

Уши у меня горят: следующее занятие тоже из разряда углубленных, там важно не то что не отвлекаться - демонстрировать постоянное внимание и напряжение.

Поскольку это Высшие Зелья, и лектор - Снейп. Он перестал придираться ко мне по каждому поводу, но его сарказм не утратил едкости. Нарываться на замечания по-прежнему себе дороже… А у меня никак не желает спадать эрекция, вызванная слишком яркими воспоминаниями о сновидениях. Тем более что я часто использую их в качестве фантазий, когда хочу достичь разрядки. Доигрался, чувствую я с отчаянием, ощущая пустоту в мыслях и испытывая лишь одно безумное желание: прикоснуться к себе. Здесь, прямо сейчас. И как, скажите, должен я буду высидеть две пары у Снейпа?

Я с ума схожу, мрачно констатирую я и стискиваю зубы.

Внезапно на мое плечо ложится ладонь, и строгий голос МакГонагалл произносит с участливыми нотками:

\- Поттер, вы дурно себя чувствуете?

Меня мгновенно бросает в холодный пот. Что она заметила - могла заметить - по моему лицу? Борясь с сердцебиением, я поднимаю на нее глаза. Мой декан смотрит на меня с чуть заметной улыбкой.

\- Это весна, Гарри, - произносит она одними губами, и громко добавляет, - может быть, сходите в больничное крыло?

Облегчение заполняет меня: МакГонагалл решила, что я просто замечтался. Хоть это и непозволительно на занятиях. Я трясу головой, бормоча, что все уже нормально, и теперь в самом деле начинаю принимать участие в семинаре.

***

Эрекция, помучив меня еще немного, благополучно спадает, и на Высшие Зелья я иду спокойно. Ну, или почти спокойно: впитанная за пять с лишним лет привычка не ждать от Снейпа ничего хорошего не только для себя, но и для факультета в целом невольно сковывает движения и заставляет следить за тем, что говоришь и делаешь.

С того вечера, как Гермиона и Рон отыскали меня, замерзавшего, на смотровой площадке башни Астрономии, я не раз и не два пытался определить для себя, откуда и зачем Снейп мог знать, где я нахожусь. Самым простым и потому невозможным способом было подойти и спросить его самого, но этого не позволяла сделать ни моя гордость, ни наши, мягко говоря, недружеские отношения.

Однако не бросать на него время от времени взгляды - от мрачных до недоуменных - я не могу. И пару раз он, чувствуя мое пристальное внимание, вскидывал глаза от пергамента, если сидел за столом, или оборачивался всем телом на середине шага. Мы сталкивались взглядами - мой, невольно испытующий и его, непроницаемо-вопрошающий, пересекались, как невидимые лучи. Или пара мечей, потому что тишина начинала звенеть в моих ушах тонким металлическим звоном. Но я опускаю глаза первым, как только замечаю, что в его зрачках вспыхивает гнев на мое внимание. Я все еще помню, как он вышвырнул меня из своего кабинета в прошлом году. Мне не хочется его провоцировать.

Тогда зачем я его так пристально рассматриваю?

Снейп идет по проходу между столами, демонстрируя каждым жестом, каждым поворотом головы пренебрежительное неудовольствие. На его лице застыло холодное удивление, в котором без труда читается: "Как мог я согласиться добровольно обучать этих идиотов еще два года?" Идиоты, то есть мы, по укоренившейся боязни жмемся поближе к котлам и друг к другу, опасаясь издать лишний звук и привлечь к себе презрительный взор главы Слизерина.

Интересно, приходит мне в голову неожиданно, как именно проходило назначение Снейпа на эту руководящую должность? Как ни крути, он самый младший в четверке деканов, трое остальных должны помнить его еще студентом. Это не прибавляет значительности, особенно если вспомнить, каким он был в думоотводе. Что побудило директора и МакГонагалл, которая невесть сколько лет его зам, назначить именно Северуса Снейпа деканом вздорного факультета с самой дурной репутацией?

Снейпа, которого вверх тормашками встряхивали Мародеры, навсегда вбив ему ненависть к гамме гриффиндорских цветов?

Не потому ли Снейп так потворствует Малфою, что Драко ненавидит мой факультет с равной силой - особенно теперь, когда и его отец, и мать в Азкабане и ждут суда.

Ненависть - она тоже объединяет, наверное. В своем роде это не меньшая страсть, чем любовь. Снейп до сих пор не рассчитался с Мародерами за школьные обиды - и рад, когда кто-то делает это за него. Например, Драко Малфой, или Гойл, или Крэбб. Для Снейпа Мародеры по-прежнему здесь - Джеймс, Сириус, Ремус - он видит их… Весь наш факультет, регулярно собирающийся под сводами подземелий на его пары - ало-золотые гербы отблескивают на мантиях - все мы напоминаем ему Мародеров, обидчиков детства. Некоторые раны уходят так глубоко, что никогда не заживают, вспоминаются мне слова Дамблдора.

Тут я вздрагиваю. А что, если он видит их только в нас? В Роне, Гермионе и Гарри Поттере, который так похож внешне на своего отца?

Только внешне, замечает мой внутренний голос. Только внешне - я дальновиднее Джеймса, потому что с последствиями его ошибок пришлось разбираться мне.

Я не был любимчиком всей школы, а вот парией бывать довелось - и потому я смотрю на вещи под иным углом зрения.

И еще - и еще я вряд ли когда-нибудь произведу на свет наследника. Потому что не женюсь - во всяком случае, так, как понимает этот шаг большинство.

Я другой.

Черт побери! Похоже, я только что произнес мысленную оправдательную речь в защиту Снейпа! Никогда бы не подумал, что способен на это. Но я в самом деле не Джеймс Поттер - только моя фамилия заставляет Снейпа так меня ненавидеть! Ну да - а воспоминание о моем отце и его друзьях заставляет его ненавидеть весь Гриффиндор, думаю я с горечью.

Почему он не перерос это? Почему до сих пор снимает с нас баллы за лишний чих или неровно лежащую тетрадь, если войдет в класс не с той ноги? Вся разница моего положения между прошлым годом и нынешним состоит в том, что он не цепляется непрерывно ко мне и Невиллу, а одаривает своим неблагосклонным вниманием и окружающих.

Кстати о внимании. Этот вопрос упорно не дает мне покоя, то теряясь, то снова возникая в мыслях, как заноза, засевшая слишком глубоко под кожей - и не больно вроде бы, и не сожмешь толком кулак… Откуда Снейп знал о моем местонахождении? Если карта Мародеров до сих пор у него, он много раз мог добиться моего исключения. При его мелочности это было бы вполне логично и, в общем, объяснимо.

Но Снейп, молчащий про меня - это не укладывается в голове.

А получается именно так - он не мог меня видеть сквозь мантию-невидимку, когда я шел, не разбирая дороги, на башню, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы никогда больше никого не видеть. Сидеть там хоть до весны, пока Симус не забудет о самом факте моего существования. Наивное, но яростное желание, я хорошо его помню.

И вот теперь весна вступила в свои права, а я сижу на Зельеварении - "на Высших Зельях, Поттер, способны Вы заучить на слух разницу в названиях основного и углубленного курса? Нет? Тогда запишите!" - и размышляю о том, что при внимательном рассмотрении кажется бредом.

Ему незачем меня защищать. Собственно, кроме него, никто из профессоров никогда на меня и не ополчался по-настоящему. Я всегда был гордостью Хогвартса, с первого дня обучения. Периодически мне за это доставалось, но я всегда был героем, хоть это и тягостное ощущение. Словно живешь под ярким прожектором, освещающим малейшие движения.

Вечная непрошенная слава, которая "еще далеко не все, не правда ли, мистер Поттер". Правда, профессор Снейп. А если я задам Вам вопрос, мечтали ли о славе лично Вы, что Вы ответите?

Пошлете меня к черту?

Снова выкинете из своего кабинета?

Или бросите побелевшими от гнева губами, что именно об известности мечтали, перейдя сперва на Темную сторону, а затем став верным оком и преданной рукой Альбуса Дамблдора - оплота света?

Быть может, потому Снейп и был назначен главой мятежного факультета, что Дамблдор велел ему, не привлекая внимания, следить за неблагонадежными, демонстрируя им при этом полную лояльность.

Так или иначе, он сделался слизеринским деканом - и это существенно усложнило жизнь остальных, не его собственных, студентов.

Он приобрел уверенность, властность и жестокость, позволяя себе в лучшем случае сухой поклон и никогда - улыбку.

Перенес отношение к школьным недругам на окружающих людей - и на меня.

Несколько раз спас мне жизнь, раз от раза все больше за это ненавидя.

Послужил, пусть опосредованно, причиной гибели моего крестного.

И имея на руках неоспоримые доказательства, ничего не предпринял для моего исключения, которого всегда добивался.

Это выше моего понимания. Вот очередной ноль за урок, который он мне только что любезно озвучил - это в порядке вещей, а совершенно неоправданное молчание - нет.

Мы выходим из аудитории, и Гермиона устало и рассерженно произносит:

\- Гарри, когда ты начнешь, в конце концов, думать о том, о чем нужно? На уроке полагается присутствовать не только физически! Снейп на тебя так смотрел, что мне аж дурно сделалось!

Это вырывает меня из сосредоточенного перегона мыслей по кругу, и я недоуменно переспрашиваю:

\- Когда он на меня посмотрел?

\- Не посмотрел, а просто смотрел! Причем несколько раз!

\- Да? - тупо говорю я, пытаясь припомнить. Нет - я точно видел сегодня исключительно его спину.

\- Гарри, - вмешивается Рон, - давайте ускоримся, а то не успеем пообедать!

Гермиона досадливо передергивает плечами, но послушно заправляет за ухо прядь волос и ускоряет шаг.

Мы направляемся в Большой зал, откуда аппетитно пахнет горячим какао, и я забываю о том, что успел передумать на уроке. Похоже, все это меня интересует только в присутствии Снейпа - и всякий раз выходит мне боком, потому что не знаю, как там насчет взглядов, а уж неудами он меня не обделяет.

***


	4. Испорченное зелье

То, что на занятиях Снейпа я совсем не получаю положительных оценок, не замедливает сказаться на моей успеваемости.

Сначала это был просто строгий разговор с МакГонагалл.

\- Гарри, ты должен быть собраннее на уроках профессора Снейпа. Не забывай, что знания, которые он должен дать тебе, крайне важны для твоей будущей деятельности. Ты не раздумал становиться аурором? - и поскольку я молчу, она добавляет строже, - Гарри, ты меня слушаешь?

\- Да, профессор, - отвечаю я автоматически. Мысли уходят куда-то в сторону от темы, как только я слышу его имя, и я неожиданно для себя самого спрашиваю, - профессор, а как Вы убедили Снейпа взять меня на Высшие Зелья?

\- Профессора Снейпа, - поморщившись, поправляет меня декан. - Собственно, Гарри, я его ни в чем не убеждала, с профессором Снейпом разговаривал директор. Однако я на самом деле не считаю, что ваши… взаимоотношения с профессором могли бы как-то негативно сказаться на ситуации. Я имею в виду, профессор Снейп умеет отделять личную неприязнь от профессиональной деятельности.

Я не удерживаюсь и фыркаю. Умеет, как же. МакГонагалл смотрит на меня очень серьезно и слегка осуждающе:

\- Мистер Поттер, если Вы не забыли, профессор Снейп - Ваш учитель. И в отличие от Вас, он об этом помнит. Более того… - повисает тяжелая пауза, и я задерживаю дыхание в ожидании окончания фразы, - я думаю, что на него повлияла смерть Сириуса, - неохотно заканчивает МакГонагалл.

\- В каком смысле?.. - начинаю я, но она обрывает меня:

\- Довольно, мистер Поттер, - только теперь я замечаю, что она рассержена. - Наш диалог окончен. Потрудитесь уделять больше внимания предмету Зельеварения, а не его преподавателю. В конце концов, то, что он поступил с Вами лучше, чем Вы рассчитывали - или заслуживали, возможно, по его мнению, - не повод игнорировать его занятия. В следующий раз будете отрабатывать взыскание, которое он Вам назначит. Я Вас предупредила.

Предупредила-то предупредила, но легче не стало. Теперь к холодной неприязни, которую я привык испытывать к Снейпу, добавилось чувство раздражающего любопытства. Раздражающего тем более, что я совершенно не хочу его испытывать.

Я честно держался, сколько мог, но в середине апреля решил проверить предел снейповского терпения. Что-то он совсем перестал придираться ко мне, так я объясняю себе причины своего нелогичного и уж точно неразумного поступка. Не верю я в его доброту.

Особенно на фоне моих ужасающих отметок.

Зелье, которое я варю на следующем занятии, вызывает ужас даже у Невилла. Оно тягучее, как смола, болотно-зеленого цвета и ужасающе пахнет. Это вынуждает Снейпа отпустить класс на пять минут раньше. Все, естественно, торопятся улизнуть из класса, только Рон с Гермионой задерживаются, глядя на меня - но ледяной взор Снейпа эффективно избавляет их от нерешительности.

\- Извини, - шепчет Рон, бочком проходя мимо зельевара, который приблизился к столу, за которым я сидел, и со сдержанным бешенством ждет, когда мы останемся одни.

Зачем, скажите, я это сделал? Мне надоело жить?

Этот риторический вопрос крутится у меня в голове все время, что я сижу, уставившись на мутную жижу в котле. Даже звук захлопнувшейся двери не заставляет меня поднять голову. Я вздрагиваю, когда мутно отблескивающая жидкость внезапно исчезает из моего поля зрения. А затем в подбородок мне упирается палочка, вынуждая посмотреть вверх. Ему в лицо.

О боги, нет. Только не это. Я зажмуриваюсь в ожидании проклятия. И с чего мне показалось, что Снейп стал мягкосердечнее? Я просто идиот.

Он терпеливо дожидается, пока я все же взгляну на него, а затем направляет палочку на отодвинутый и все еще воняющий какой-то мерзостью котел:

\- Evanesco!

Неудавшаяся бурда, которая должна была в теории представлять собой один из вариантов зелья от ожогов, исчезает, и Снейп решительно сбрасывает со стола оловянную посудину. Котел со звоном летит на пол, а Снейп нагибается ко мне, опираясь руками о столешницу, и шипит в лицо:

\- Поттер, вы не могли бы потрудиться объяснить мне, что означает ваше поведение в последние месяцы? Соорудить такое смердящее безобразие "случайно" не под силу даже вам. А если под силу, то это было последнее, что вы сумели сделать в моем классе. Однако я подозреваю, что вы сделали это умышленно. Новый подвиг, Поттер? Сварить самое ужасающее варево за всю историю школы? Вы всегда были невыносимы, - продолжает Снейп, и я понимаю, что он оседлал любимого конька, - но даже этот прискорбный факт, увы, не объясняет причин Вашего поступка. Вы, разумеется, весь в отца, он славился своей экстраординарностью...

Он бросает мне в лицо последнюю фразу, и внезапно размышления, которым я предавался на его уроках, явственно всплывают в памяти. МакГонагалл предупреждала меня не забываться… Наплевать.

Мою голову словно обносит ветром, и не вполне понимая, что именно говорю, я возражаю:

\- Не весь.

\- Что?

Я перебиваю Снейпа посреди фразы, и он, кажется, приходит в окончательное неистовство. Лишь бы уцелеть, если он решит сделать со мной что-нибудь. А впрочем, одергиваю я себя, что он может сделать? После смерти Сириуса что-то умерло во мне, и одной из составляющих этого "чего-то" была способность бояться. Я видел самое страшное во время битвы в Отделе Тайн. С тех пор я не боюсь смерти - так что уж бояться Снейпа?

Я поднимаю голову, и впервые за все время нашего знакомства привычный трепет отступает. Я смотрю, как он ловит губами воздух, и спокойно повторяю:

\- Я не "весь в отца", сэр. Я вообще не такой, как мой отец.

Повисает долгая пауза, во время которой мне, по идее, следует озаботиться отсутствием завещания. Вместо этого я жду, глядя в стену за плечом Снейпа, какой кары удостоится моя дерзость. В конце концов он выпрямляется в полный рост и устремляет на меня взгляд, в котором я вижу насмешку. Совсем не тот эффект, на который я рассчитывал. А затем Снейп начинает говорить, и я понимаю, что окончательно утратил способность разбираться в происходящем. Потому что он не кричит, не унижает меня, словно не опускается до проявления эмоций. Или не испытывает их. Даже привычного отвращения.

\- Вы, Поттер, вероятно, полагаете, что сейчас я стану доказывать ваше семейное сходство, перечисляя вошедшие в поговорку фамильные черты, а затем вышвырну вас за дверь. Что ж, это было бы только справедливо. Однако у меня нет ни малейшего желания марать о вас руки. Выход в том углу, - он размашисто указывает назад, - и вы немедленно покинете кабинет… как только ответите на вопрос. Какого. Черта. Вам. Понадобилось. Это. Делать. Я жду.

\- Никакого… мне ничего не понадобилось, сэр, - произношу я, с трудом подбирая слова. Я изумлен. Честно говоря, я ожидал совсем не такого безразличия. Или спокойствия. А чего, интересно знать, я ожидал. - Мне просто не повезло… Толченые осьминожьи щупальца нужно было всыпать после златоцвета, а я…

\- Поттер, - бархатно произносит Снейп, - не надо мне рассказывать правила приготовления моего зелья. Объясните, зачем вы это сделали, и исчезните отсюда, наконец!

\- Но сэр! - на сей раз уже искренне возмущаюсь я, - почему Вы уверены, что я сделал это нарочно?

\- Потому что я наблюдал.

Туше. Я не знаю, что возразить, и чувствую, как против воли предательская краска заливает щеки. Засыпался. Но кто мог знать, что у него глаза на затылке?

Решив, что терять больше в любом случае нечего, и мельком прокляв тот факт, что при общении со Снейпом мне слишком часто становится нечего терять, я спрашиваю:

\- Сэр, а почему Вы наблюдали за мной? Зачем?

Снейп фыркает:

\- Это профессиональная обязанность, Поттер: следить, чтобы студенты, находящиеся на моем уроке, не угробили себя чрезмерным усердием… или отсутствием интеллекта. - Он отворачивается и направляется к своему столу. Почудилось мне или нет, что глаза его блеснули, когда он услышал мой вопрос?

Я сижу, не смея подняться с места, и изучаю судорожно переплетенные пальцы рук.

Снейп усаживается в глубокое кресло, разворачивает какой-то свиток и углубляется в чтение, время от времени презрительно хмыкая и отчеркивая текст черным пером, которым постукивает по губам.

Я неслышно вздыхаю. Это была последняя пара, и Снейп наверняка знает об этом. Теперь с него вполне станется задержать меня здесь допоздна, и прощай тренировка по квиддичу.

Ведь ответа на его вопрос у меня нет.

В самом деле нет - не говорить же, что хотел узнать, как он ко мне относится. Не изменился ли. Глупо - такие, как он, не меняются. Ненависть - всегда ненависть. Ну и какое мне до этого дело?

Я вздыхаю громче.

\- Прекратите сопеть, Поттер, - доносится от стола, - ваше общество и так в достаточной мере утомительно. Если вы придумали, что сказать относительно ничегонеделания на моих уроках и сегодняшнего идиотизма, можете озвучить, и я с удовольствием от вас избавлюсь.

Я молчу, и Снейп теряет терпение:

\- Поттер, если вы рассчитываете отмолчаться, словно мученик на допросе, то напрасно тратите свое и мое время. Мой день не резиновый, и если через минуту я не услышу членораздельного ответа, получите взыскание на всю следующую неделю.

Я молчу.

\- Отлично, - зло произносит Снейп, поднимая глаза от пергамента, - с завтрашнего дня в течение семи… десяти дней будьте любезны являться сюда к восьми часам вечера. И не вздумайте опаздывать. А теперь вон отсюда!

Последние слова звучат так знакомо, что я испытываю почти радость, услышав их. Я торопливо подхватываю сумку и покидаю класс, не оборачиваясь.

За дверью ждут встревоженные Рон и Гермиона.

\- Ну что, Гарри? - участливо осведомляется Рон. Гермиона хмыкает, намекая, что я сам виноват, однако кивает, присоединяясь к вопросу. В ее глазах снова какое-то непонятное выражение, но сейчас мне не хочется задумываться над тем, что оно означает.

\- Снейп назначил мне взыскание. На две недели вперед, - говорю я, увлекая их по коридору к лестнице, ведущей из подземелий. Зачем я преувеличил срок? Я не знаю; может быть, я просто опасаюсь, что при тесном общении во время отработки разозлю его, и продолжительность нашего… общения увеличится.

Не хотелось бы, но это ведь Снейп, и готовым следует быть к худшему.

\- На две недели? - охает Рон, - вот скотина!

\- Рон! - обрывает его Гермиона.

Мы устало поднимаемся по лестнице, а я пытаюсь понять, отчего почти не чувствую ни злости, ни негодования.

Наверное, оттого, что при тесном контакте со Снейпом можно все-таки попытаться узнать, сохранилась ли у него карта Мародеров.

Правда, остается неизвестным, как я собираюсь это выяснить. Мне всегда было сложно найти благовидный предлог, даже для того чтобы выпытать что-то у Сириуса или у Люпина. А ведь один из них был моим крестным, а второй теперь фактически занял его место. Не может быть и речи о том, что мне удастся случайно навести Снейпа на разговор - разве что на обмен парой проклятий. И то не самых опасных, поскольку он… не хочет марать об меня руки, так он сказал? Я знаю, он всегда именно так ко мне и относился - почему сейчас я чувствую себя оскорбленным. Нет, безусловно не потому, что вообразил между нами какую-то общую тайну. Или заподозрил, что он не уже не так ожесточенно воспринимает мое постоянное присутствие в его мире.

А почему, черт побери?

Почему?

Я не могу найти ответа. И это уже не впервые, когда речь заходит о том, что как-то связано со Снейпом. Мне это не нравится, вот и все. Мне хватает головоломок и без того, чтобы думать о профессоре Зельеварения, двуличном, грязном, в мантии, развевающейся за его спиной, словно черные крылья.

***


	5. Записка

Назавтра второй парой, на которой я наконец толком просыпаюсь после того, как полночи прометался по сбивающимся горячим простыням - надо хоть Добби сказать, что ли, пусть проветривают перед сном получше! - стоит Травология. Профессор Стебль во вводной части урока подробно говорит о влиянии отвара из цветков папоротника, высушенных и перемешанных с протертыми корнями мандрагоры, на усиление магического поля колдуна или колдуньи, и Финниган не выдерживает:

\- Профессор Стебль, но ведь то, что вы рассказываете… это же зелье?

Она поднимает кудрявую голову в забавной зеленой шляпе, и меряет Симуса не слишком доброжелательным взглядом:

\- Вот именно, мистер Финниган. Вы чего-то недослышали?

\- Но ведь зелья нам преподает профессор Снейп, - продолжает он, нимало не смутившись. При упоминании о Снейпе я вспоминаю, что сегодня в восемь мне предстоит первая из назначенных отработок. Я не припомнил этого, когда проснулся. День меркнет на глазах, апрельское солнце перестает радовать, становясь докучным бьющим в глаза пятном в стеклянной крыше; я явственно ощущаю духоту, царящую в оранжерее. На лбу проступает испарина, и я скорее угадываю, чем слышу, слова Стебль, обращенной лично к Симусу:

\- Папоротник цветет лишь одну ночь в году, мистер Финниган, это всем известно, - она осматривает класс, глядя, все ли ученики демонстрируют осведомленность в предмете. Многие согласно кивают, и она продолжает, - однако лишь некоторые знают, что цветок папоротника представляет собой не только талисман любви и исполнения желаний, но и серьезное магическое оружие. А потому срывать его нужно лишь в определенную фазу ночи - в зависимости от эффекта, который желаешь получить. Вы знаете, мистер Финниган, каких результатов добьетесь, имея в распоряжении папоротниковый цвет, сорванный в полночь? А в три часа? А перед рассветом? - Симус краснеет и опускает голову, и Стебль смягчается, - вот затем мы с вами и изучаем сейчас, каким бывает воздействие этого травологического чуда, особенно в сочетании с другими мощными растительными ингредиентами. Я не стану рассказывать вам, как приготовить зелья из папоротника и его цветов - мы лишь рассмотрим его свойства, а затем перейдем непосредственно к проблеме выращивания в ботаническом саду или оранжерее, подобной нашей.

Итак, чтобы усилить свое магическое поле наиболее эффективным способом, следует взять бутон папоротника, сорванный в ночь цветения на четвертом часу, и перемешать с толченой мандрагорой. Но время, потраченное на поиски, может привести к тому, что нужный момент будет упущен. Поэтому лучше всего иметь под рукой некоторый запас. Как именно вырастить цветок папоротника, как он выглядит, прежде всего? - Гермиона вскидывает руку, но Стебль только кивает ей, поворачивается и приглашающим жестом зовет нас за собой - очевидно, в более дальнюю часть оранжереи.

Мы направляемся следом, глядя себе под ноги - проход довольно тесный, когда по нему идет толпа студентов.

Неожиданно моего уха касается быстрый полушепот:

\- Поттер… Гарри…

Я вздрагиваю. У меня не хватает ни времени, ни выдержки, чтобы сделать вид, что я не слышал - или что не понимаю, кто меня зовет. Я против воли замедляю шаг, и Симус шепчет мне в самое ухо:

\- Надо поговорить. Не хочешь встретиться вечером?

\- О чем, - спрашиваю я как можно равнодушнее, стараясь не выдать охватившего меня волнения, - мы вроде все сказали друг другу…

\- Поттер, - мы шепчем сквозь зубы, нас никто не слышит, и все же меня бросает в жар от своей фамилии, вновь произнесенной его голосом, - Поттер, я хочу поговорить. Приходи, пожалуйста. Я… мне кажется, я ошибался.

Я не нахожу слов, чтобы ответить. Только фыркаю, надеясь, что это не будет выглядеть жалобно. Очевидно, мне это удается, Финниган идет вперед, обгоняя меня, и только один раз оборачивается. В его взгляде я, к своему смятению, читаю что-то похожее на сожаление.

А потом поворачиваю голову и натыкаюсь на пристальный взгляд Гермионы. Давно она идет рядом? Я не знаю, да и не имеет значения - она видела взгляд, которым одарил меня Симус. Она все поняла, и мне хочется немедленно провалиться сквозь земляной пол от смущения.

Гермиона находит среди складок мантии мою руку и крепко пожимает ее, не отпуская. Ладонь у нее теплая, сильная, и на мгновение перехватившее горло замешательство рассеивается. Я благодарно сжимаю в ответ ее пальцы, и она улыбается, глядя вперед - на Стебль, которая уже остановилась возле зарослей папоротника и продолжает лекцию.

На ланче мне кажется, что все, что произошло на Травологии - не более чем очередная шутка Симуса. Наверное, скучает без очередной подружки, и ему показалось интересным забавы ради поглядеть, забыл ли я про наши… встречи спустя пару месяцев.

Или чуть больше.

Я не считал, сколько прошло времени с того дня в самом конце февраля. А теперь середина апреля.

Так или иначе, он хотел поразвлечься, говорю я себе решительно - и моя рука с вилкой застывает в воздухе, когда в Большой Зал из-под высокого неба-потолка легко пикирует Хедвиг. Она ухает, довольная тем, что легко нашла меня, и протягивает лапу с привязанной к ней запиской. Чувствуя, что сердце начинает биться где-то в горле, я торопливо отвязываю клочок пергамента. Потом кивком отпускаю сову и разворачиваю письмо. Оно недлинное.

_"Поттер - или Гарри, если хочешь, - встретимся сегодня в восемь с четвертью за хижиной Хагрида? В самом деле надо поговорить. С.Ф."_

Я поднимаю голову. Финнигана не было на ланче, значит, это действительно от него. Да и что за сомнения, я не мог бы перепутать почерк. Что ему вдруг так срочно от меня понадобилось? Весна, что ли, хмыкаю я хмуро.

Я уже не уверен, что хочу от него возобновления встреч. Я не уверен, что вообще хочу от кого-нибудь… чего-то подобного. Я не такой, как мои однокурсники, и сколь бы успешна ни была маскировка, я постоянно чувствую себя ряженым, с которого вот-вот сдернут маску. Так стоит ли становиться объектом насмешек?

Я не знаю, как обстоят в подобных ситуациях дела у парней-магглов. Возможно, они и не ощущают себя недоразумениями. Но мне от этого ни жарко ни холодно, мне-то оставаться на своем месте еще как минимум в течение всего седьмого курса. И быть обреченным на одиночество. И на ночную стыдную мастурбацию. Зачем травить почти зажившие раны?

Нам не о чем говорить, Симус, думаю я с отчаянием, невидяще уставясь в пергамент.

Не о чем, и встречаться незачем.

Но несмотря на все благие рассуждения, я знаю, что все равно пойду. Иначе сведу себя с ума предположениями. Я все равно пойду, потому что никто, кроме него, не прикасался ко мне, а это совсем не то, что касаться себя самому.

Я пойду, будь что будет - надо же узнать, что он хочет сказать.

Я киваю самому себе, сворачиваю пергамент вчетверо и засовываю в задний карман форменных брюк. К счастью, Гермиона уже убежала, как всегда торопясь задать Флитвику несколько теоретических вопросов до начала нашего углубленного занятия, иначе она заметила бы, что глаза у меня растерянные, а взгляд отсутствующий. Рон занят разговором с Лавандой, причем судя по его малиновой щеке, разговор явно важный для него. Вот и хорошо.

Я уже поднимаюсь из-за стола, когда внезапная мысль бросает меня обратно на скамью. Я торопливо выдергиваю записку и перечитываю ее. _"Поттер - или Гарри, если хочешь, - встретимся сегодня в восемь с четвертью за хижиной Хагрида? В самом деле надо поговорить. С.Ф."_

В восемь с четвертью. Я буду на отработке, пропустить которую равносильно самоубийству. Которой я ни единой секунды не хочу и не хотел. Конечно, не хотел, кто в своем уме захочет находиться рядом со Снейпом сверх неизбежного срока?

Симуса я до конца дня не увижу - у него факультативы уже прошли утром, он, вероятно, исчез до назначенного мне времени. Где он шатается после звонка и до самого отбоя, знают, наверное, только домовые эльфы. Можно было бы найти Хедвиг, но я сам отпустил ее.

Я ненавижу Снейпа. Я его просто ненавижу.

***

Без двух минут восемь я стою напротив массивной притворенной двери класса Зельеварения, всеми фибрами души желая повернуть время вспять. Совсем ненадолго - только чтобы успеть приготовить нормальное зелье на вчерашнем занятии и избавиться от необходимости отработки. Увы - хроноворота у меня нет. Поэтому я лишь буравлю взглядом узоры, вычеканенные на железных скобах, к которым крепятся петли. По крайней мере, я не проведу там ни одной лишней минуты, говорю я себе, войду ровно в восемь - и ни минутой раньше.

Дверь внезапно оживает - так кажется, во всяком случае - и бесшумно распахивается мне навстречу. Я машинально делаю шаг назад, и в ту же секунду моего слуха касается голос с тягучими насмешливыми интонациями:

\- Долго еще вы намерены мяться на пороге, Поттер? Помнится, даже на занятия окклюменцией вы являлись с большим энтузиазмом.

\- Вот с тех пор и не хочу, - угрюмо отвечаю я, не слишком громко, но достаточно для того, чтобы быть услышанным. Я вхожу - а что еще остается делать?

Снейп фыркает:

\- Странно слышать это от столь… любознательного учащегося. Впрочем, вынужден разочаровать заранее - думоотвода вы больше не найдете. И если вообще осмелитесь подойти к моим вещам, я с вас шкуру спущу. Зарубите себе на носу! - он рявкает это, оказываясь рядом со мной одним широким шагом. Как у этого человека меняется настроение! Только что иронизировал, а теперь рычит на меня, лицо так близко, что я вижу его судорожно пульсирующие зрачки.

Почему он постоянно вторгается в личное пространство? Я нервно киваю, показывая, что понял его слова, и торопливо отодвигаюсь. Похоже, Снейп решил, что мне страшно: на его тонких губах появляется слабая неприятная улыбка, а правая бровь вздергивается. Хм - ну так я тоже могу. Я поднимаю глаза и точно так же заламываю бровь - чтобы получился четкий треугольник. А затем спрашиваю вежливо, но без особого почтения:

\- Что именно мне делать?

\- "Сэр" - обращайтесь, как положено, Поттер, иначе ваши отработки рискуют затянуться, - отвечает Снейп, не скрывая неприязни, - а видеть вас постоянно перед собой - не самое большое удовольствие. - Так я и думал. Похоже, что названный мной Гермионе двухнедельный срок - свидетельство того, что у меня открылись внезапные способности к ясновидению. Я застряну в подземельях черт знает на сколько вечеров. Это заставляет меня нахмуриться.

\- Что именно мне делать, сэр, - повторяю я сквозь зубы, молча молясь о том, чтобы он отошел. Мне крайне неуютно от того, что мы находимся так близко друг к другу. Но не могу же я постоянно отходить!

У Снейпа явная мания величия - он, видимо, полагает, что тот, кто от него пятится, его боится. Гораздо уместнее было бы заподозрить, что дурно пахнешь. Я осторожно втягиваю носом воздух: если мне удастся уловить неприятный запах, я его обязательно порадую своим открытием.

Как ни досадно, кроме слабого запаха дыма, никакого другого запаха мне обнаружить не удается.

Что со мной сегодня? Я давно не испытывал к нему такой всепоглощающей враждебности. Фактически это первая гневная вспышка после почти года тлеющей антипатии.

Ну да, я сам спровоцировал его назначить мне взыскание. Может быть, я рассчитывал, что он не станет его назначать, а я сделаю вывод о том, что "на него повлияла смерть Сириуса", как выразилась МакГонагалл. Но Снейп всегда Снейп. Чтобы он да не назначил мне наказания! Чушью собачьей оказались на поверку все мои соображения.

И как если бы мне было мало осознания этого факта, чертова отработка сорвала мне встречу с Симусом. А другая то ли будет еще, то ли нет - я не стану спрашивать, урок я усвоил.

Снейп отходит и направляется к столу, видимо, приготовившись дать мне наконец задание. Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на настенные часы.

Восемь десять.

Я уверен, что действую быстро и мне удается скрыть огорчение - в конце концов, оно успело притупиться, теперь это лишь констатация того, что я никуда не успею. Да я и не рассчитываю.

\- Что вы надеетесь разглядеть на циферблате, Поттер? - Вот же невыносимый тип. Когда он успел повернуться!

\- Ничего, сэр, - отвечаю я четко, надеясь, что он отвяжется. Не проходит, он только уставляется на меня пронизывающим взглядом:

\- Собирались приятно провести вечер, несомненно. Досадно, что вы не планируете свое время, Поттер, наше с вами свидание было назначено еще вчера.

Я превосходно знаю, с кем разговариваю, помню, что ни в коем случае нельзя демонстрировать Снейпу свои чувства - и все же я вздрагиваю. Он что - произнес это намеренно? Забыв про осторожность, я гневно смотрю ему в лицо, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, и не отвожу взгляда, пока вдруг не замечаю, что он удовлетворенно усмехается.

\- Вы никогда не станете даже приличны в окклюменции, не говоря уже о том, чтобы достичь успеха, Поттер, - цедит он почти лениво, - я зря тратил на вас время в прошлом году. Вы не умеете закрывать сознание даже от пустячных вопросов. Вы несобранны, и застать вас врасплох - самое несложное занятие.

\- Я не знал, что мне нужно защищать сознание здесь, профессор Снейп, - отвечаю я зло, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы сохранить невозмутимость, - я полагал, что пришел на отработку, а не на… не на… - черт, как мне завершить это предложение? Не на допрос? Так он меня пока не допрашивает… Не на беседу? А что, я рассчитывал, что он вот так просто даст мне задание и любезно удалится, оставив в блаженном одиночестве? Я молчу и смотрю на Снейпа - и снова у меня возникает ощущение, что тишина звенит, рассеченная клинками наших ненавидящих взглядов.

Он обрывает этот звон, произнеся все тем же небрежным тоном:

\- У Героя магического мира было назначено свидание, которое не состоялось из-за его ужасающих способностей по предмету Зельеварения - или, вернее, отсутствия этих способностей. Теперь, вместо того, чтобы прижимать к стволу какого-нибудь многострадального дерева в Запретном лесу очередную поклонницу или поклонника, Герой вынужден разгребать шкафы, стоящие вдоль стен. К счастью, в моем классе нет окон - чтобы некуда было пялиться, высматривая объект любви.

Что вы встали столбом, Поттер? Задача непосильна? - Снейп раскрывает лежащий на столе свиток и усаживается за стол.

Я все еще стою, глядя в одну точку. Это не укладывается в моей голове - то, что Снейп произнес… было ли это намеренным намеком или он просто допускает возможность… встреч людей одного пола?

Или он издевается надо мной, как всегда, для этого ему никогда не нужно было выискивать предлог.

\- Я неясно выразился? Займитесь делом! - эти слова возвращают меня к действительности. К счастью, я ничем не выдаю своего смятения, потому что в то время как в голове вихрем проносятся мысли, я тщательно разглядываю дубовые шкафы под потолок, набитые самыми разнообразными предметами. По большей части это книги, но есть здесь и свитки с контрольными работами прошлых курсов, и макеты усовершенствованных котлов, и превеликое множество перьев, очиненных, сломанных, новых, и еще Бог знает что - включая вещи, отобранные Снейпом на уроках. Наверное, если хорошенько поискать, здесь обнаружится и тот журнал, который Снейп выхватил у Гермионы на четвертом курсе - журнал со статьей Риты Скитер.

Вот только карты Мародеров здесь со всей определенностью нет - столь ценную вещь Снейп, конечно, хранит в личных комнатах, чтобы смотреть на нее в любое удобное время. Мне все-таки кажется, что карта у него.

Мерлин, хорошо, что на ней отражается только местонахождение человека, а не то, чем он занимается. Иначе мой секрет давно был бы раскрыт - уж конечно, он-то не промолчал бы. В таком случае, я зря смущаюсь - Снейп не знает, что я гей, это была всего лишь одна из его насмешек.

Успокоенный этим соображением, я ловлю себя на том, что изо всех сил тяну на себя ручку ближайшего шкафа, который и не думает поддаваться моим усилиям. Я торопливо прекращаю это занятие и поворачиваюсь к Снейпу. Он сложил на груди руки и смотрит на меня с выражением удовлетворения. Не иначе, думает про себя, что я окончательный придурок. Тон, которым он ко мне обращается, подтверждает мои предположения:

\- Дверцы шкафов и их щеколды зачарованы, Поттер, в противном случае мне пришлось бы тратить значительно больше времени на то, чтобы заново отбирать у студентов все то, что они имеют глупость приносить сюда для срыва занятия или убийства времени. Вы, Поттер, принадлежите ко второй категории, поэтому считаю целесообразным предупредить вас о том, что после каждого раза, проведенного здесь, вы будете уходить не раньше, чем я удостоверюсь, что вы ничего не прихватили… на память, так сказать.

Его слова оскорбляют меня, я не мигая смотрю Снейпу в глаза:

\- Я не вор! И не позволю вам меня обыскивать!

\- О нет, не вор, - в тоне Снейпа я явственно различаю угрозу, - всего лишь слишком пытливый молодой человек, не так ли? Привыкший совать нос в чужие вещи. - При этом намеренном упоминании о думоотводе я закусываю губу, и Снейп кивает, подтверждая, что я не ошибся в догадке. - А что до обыска… ваша жизнь среди магглов не способствует выработке верных представлений о том, как именно устроен мир магический. Вы нахватались по верхам, Поттер, но вам и в голову не приходит, что я могу зачаровать двери - так, что они предупредят меня, если вы попытаетесь вынести что-то, вам не принадлежащее.

Я фыркаю, и он мрачно смотрит на меня:

\- Что вас развеселило?

\- Ничего сэр, я кашлянул, - отзываюсь я почти беззаботно, представив себе маггловский супермаркет с фотоэлементами на выходе, и Снейпа в роли охранника, проверяющего покупки тех, кто вышел, вызвав писк датчиков. - Сэр, а как мне открыть шкаф?

\- Я покажу вам заклинание, - зельевар поднимается и идет ко мне, вновь останавливаясь слишком близко - или это его мантия шире, чем у остальных преподавателей, так, что ее край задевает мое плечо, когда он поворачивается и касается палочкой защелки.

\- Alohomora, - произносит он, как я и ожидаю, сопровождая это сложной вязью движений, которую выписывает палочкой вокруг щеколды. Пару секунд спустя щеколда с негромким лязгом откидывается.

\- Сможете повторить, Поттер? - осведомляется Снейп, поворачиваясь ко мне. Я киваю. - Разумеется, вы не должны никому сообщать этого заклинания, и я сменю его, как только ваши визиты в подземелья закончатся. - Я снова киваю. У него не только мания величия, у него, похоже, еще и паранойя. Впрочем, неудивительно, при его шпионской деятельности. - Если вам все ясно, можете приступать. Запомните, Поттер, последний левый шкаф у противоположной стены не трогайте ни под каким видом. Так вам делать нечего.

Я машинально киваю в третий раз, уже разглядывая многочисленные полки распахнувшего свое нутро шкафа. Главное ощущение, которое возникает при взгляде, это то, что здесь никто и никогда не прибирался. Бардак полный.

\- Ваша задача оставить на полках только книги, сосуды и новые, ни разу не использованные перья - если таковые обнаружатся. Расставить книги в максимальном порядке и протереть с них пыль. Алфавит значения не имеет. Желательно, чтобы вы отдавали себе отчет, Поттер: количество ваших отработок напрямую будет зависеть от того, как быстро вы справитесь. Разбирать один шкаф в течение недели у вас не пройдет.

Отпускать вас я буду сам, так что не смотрите на часы понапрасну.

После этого в высшей степени утешительного сообщения Снейп оставляет меня в покое и уходит из класса. Я остаюсь один на один со шкафом под потолок, царящим в нем хаосом и своими мыслями.

***

Спустя два часа я распрямляюсь во весь рост и с наслаждением потягиваюсь. Странно, но работа, которая казалась неподъемной, кажется, начала приносить мне удовольствие. Наведение порядка оказалось отнюдь не таким кошмарным, как можно было решить в начале. Конечно, учитывая, что я вооружен не только влажной тряпкой, как маггл, но и волшебной палочкой. Поэтому особых проблем с перемещением книг и котлов с места на место не возникает, а на полу все растет громадная куча мусора. Я уже с удовольствием отправляю туда то старое чучело, то стихотворный пергамент с очередным любовным посланием или пасквилем на Снейпа. После четвертого я перестал их просматривать - оказалось, что студенты разных лет слишком часто повторяются и в эпитетах, и в оскорблениях. Странно, что все это попадало сюда - надо думать, выдержка у Снейпа крепче, чем я думал, раз он отнимает и швыряет подобные вещи в шкафы, а не испепеляет на месте.

После восьми полок из десяти я наконец ощущаю усталость и поднимаю голову, чтобы узнать, сколько же времени здесь провел. Взгляд на часы обескураживает: стрелки показывают четверть одиннадцатого.

Симус не только не встретился со мной - он меня и в общей комнате-то не дождался. Но эта мысль не приносит особого разочарования: видимо, мои мысли успокоились за время, что я провел, перебирая на полках старые фолианты.

Однако долго ли я еще буду сегодня этим заниматься?

Дверь распахивается, как и в прошлый раз, совершенно бесшумно, и Снейп возникает в кабинете, будто услышав мои мысли. Он с непроницаемым лицом смотрит на груду мусора на полу, затем переводит на меня взгляд:

\- Поттер, вы уверены, что верно определились с будущей профессией? У вас явный талант к уборке мусора! - Он переводит взгляд на почти приведенный в порядок шкаф. - Ну что же… На сегодня вы свободны. Завтра в восемь. Не опаздывайте.

Я пожимаю плечами и иду к выходу. На пороге оборачиваюсь: Снейп стоит рядом с хламом, направив на него палочку.

\- Incendio, - слышу я перед тем, как затворить дверь. Странно, но мне кажется, что в голосе Снейпа я различаю облегчение.

***

Путь в Гриффиндорскую башню давно уже не казался мне таким долгим и утомительным. Наверное, это потому, что поднимаюсь я из самых нижних ярусов замка. Когда я, наконец, дожидаюсь очередную лестницу, плавно переходящую к последнему этажу, я чувствую себя почти небожителем. Из бойниц башни открывается вид на звездное небо, лунный свет заливает замок и его окрестности. Я останавливаюсь, прислоняюсь к стене у окна, вдыхая полной грудью свежий ночной воздух, и никуда не хочу двигаться.

Весна… ночью она кажется более заметной. Как слизеринцы могут семь лет проводить в подземельях? Неудивительно, что у них такие склочные характеры - живут в постоянной духоте и тишине каменного мешка. А он, приходит в голову неожиданная мысль?.. Он-то вообще оттуда не выходит. Хотя нет - не выходит из замка, быть может, а вот по коридорам вполне себе бродит ночами.

Мне что - мало было проторчать столько времени в его кабинете? Я решительно передергиваю плечами, отбрасывая мысли о Снейпе, и иду в гостиную, разбудив паролем Полную Даму. Она что-то бормочет вслед о "неумении выбрать дневное время для своих свиданий", но я не слушаю. Я быстро и немного нервно - хотя с чего бы нервничать! - обвожу взглядом общую комнату.

Здесь пусто.

Огонь в камине уже прогорел, теперь он неяркий, только потрескивают время от времени дрова. Наверное, все уже легли. Тем лучше, не будет никаких вопросов. Я прохожу через комнату и падаю в кресло, неподвижно глядя на огонь.

Я не люблю вопросов про отработки с пятого курса, когда друзья обнаружили, как именно Амбридж заставляла меня "писать строчки".

Тот шрам так и не сошел окончательно, сколько мадам Помфри ни старалась. Заклинания, зелья, даже микстуры - но и сейчас на тыльной стороне левой ладони можно разобрать полузажившее "я не должен…". "Лгать" исчезло - теперь я вообще ничего не должен, так я поначалу отшучивался. Только когда Рон однажды сказал, что знай он раньше - наложил бы на Амбридж Crucio, и глаза его стали из голубых почти черными, я понял, что друзья до сих пор имеют к ней личный счет.

С тех пор разговоры о взысканиях относятся к моим самым нелюбимым темам для беседы. У меня нет желания возвращаться к случаю с Амбридж, напоминающему, что я - Мальчик, Который Сказал Правду. Я только пытался донести до этих идиотов, что война начата, объявлена и мы все под угрозой. Мы потеряли почти год - и не одну невинную жизнь.

Именно мы - потому что маги за магглов в некотором роде в ответе, не правда ли. А Волдеморт начал как раз с магглов, даже не подозревающих о его существовании. И многое из того, что их правительство списывает на политические и социальные неурядицы или стихийные бедствия, вроде наводнений или пожаров, охватывающих целые кварталы Лондона последние полтора года - мы могли бы объяснить, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Потому что все это - организованный натиск.

Я вздыхаю. Да уж, пятый курс - не лучшее, о чем можно было подумать перед сном. Эти воспоминания не способствуют появлению оптимизма. Прошлый год был для меня самым тяжелым за время, что я учусь. Если начинать вспоминать… Чу и ее непонятные претензии, отставка Дамблдора, наши тайные занятия боевой магией, Амбридж, спевшаяся с худшими на Слизерине… Она даже Снейпу грозила отставкой.

И смерть Сириуса.

Смерть, лишившая меня последней надежды на то, что в мире существует по-настоящему родной человек, которому есть до меня дело. Наверное - теперь мне настойчиво так кажется - Сириусу я смог бы рассказать… то, что узнал о себе. Смог бы признаться, что меня преследуют совершенно безумные мечты и сводят с ума бесстыдные сны.

И везде - абсолютно везде - не покидает ощущение, что я в ловушке, потому что не могу никому открыться.

Нет, правда, ну не с Роном же это обсуждать, хоть он и в курсе. А о подобной затее с Гермионой мне даже подумать страшно. Она в какой-нибудь медицинский справочник полезет, чтобы объяснить мне, что "все в порядке, Гарри, это естественно".

Кой черт - естественно! Ничего естественного в этом я не нахожу. Мне только постоянных мыслей о сексе не хватало - и так весь Хогвартс по весне коллективно сошел с ума. Страсти зимой тлели, а теперь полыхают так, что не знаешь, куда спрятаться. И мое одиночество на фоне общего умопомешательства как нельзя хуже бросается в глаза.

Ну правильно, Поттер. А если бы ты был не одинок, обрываю я себя. Представим на мгновение, что ты бы все же нашел себе пару. И как бы вы ходили вместе? Чтобы все смотрели в спину и понимающе посмеивались? Нет уж, мерси. Я как-нибудь и один побуду, хватит с меня общественного внимания. Только бы выкинуть из головы постоянную, как навязчивая идея, мысль о том, что мне тошно от сложившегося положения вещей. Что я жажду перемен.

И Симус с его неожиданным изменением поведения - совсем не то, что могло бы успокоить мои бунтующие нервы.

Странно - мысль о Финнигане не посещала меня с того момента, как я посмотрел на часы в кабинете Снейпа. А теперь она вернулась и саднит. Но я не стал бы разговаривать с ним сейчас, даже спустись он внезапно вниз. Я слишком устал, а для беседы нужна ясная голова - потому что на сей раз я точно не намерен играть с ним в игру "никто никому ничего не должен". Я сыт ею по горло.

Неожиданно от этого последнего вывода я чувствую облегчение. Если Симусу что от меня и надо, пусть сам заботится о том, как это мне сообщить. Я искать встреч не стану.

Я готов признаться себе в том, что в феврале он причинил мне боль - я долго отрицал очевидное. Но ему об этом знать не только необязательно, а и вовсе незачем. Чего бы он ни желал услышать - чего бы я от него ни хотел…

О, вот об этом думать не стоило. Как только я связываю в голове слова "Симус" и "желание", низ живота сводит секундной болью - а потом опаляет яростным вожделением. Я со вздохом запускаю руку под мантию и расстегиваю ширинку, смыкая пальцы вокруг поднимающегося горячего члена. Мне не нужны никакие фантазии - с меня довольно и воспоминаний.

Финниган, раскрасневшийся от возбуждения, навзничь лежащий на своей неубранной постели. Раскинувший ноги в стороны, чтобы дать лучший доступ моим рукам и нетерпеливому рту. Я ласкаю его - жадно, торопливо, у нас мало времени, но это не страшно - он очень быстро возбуждается. Кончая, он вцепляется мне в волосы, так, что я морщусь от боли, и хрипло вскрикивает, дугой выгибаясь на кровати и почти отрываясь от нее. Потом поднимает голову и протягивает руку к моему собственному мучительно напряженному члену:

\- Ответная услуга, Поттер…

Я готов обругать его последними словами за бесчувственность, проклясть за свое унижение - но он уже касается меня, пальцы такие умелые… ах… такие умелые… и я лишь крепко зажмуриваю глаза, чтобы он не увидел, что мне стыдно…

Я судорожно вздыхаю при этой последней картинке, но остановиться уже не в силах - я возбужден настолько, что просто не могу заставить себя дойти до кровати и задернуть полог, наложив бесшумное заклинание. Я должен сделать это… прямо сейчас.

Я с силой сжимаю ладонь вокруг своего члена и продолжаю двигать рукой вверх-вниз, отчаянно стараясь не шуметь. Дыхание вырывается всхлипами, и я кончаю, закусывая губу, судорожно вздрагивая всем телом. Потом обмякаю в кресле, восстанавливая дыхание.

Чертова весна. Чертова весна. Чертовы гормоны.

Я встаю и не совсем твердым шагом направляюсь вверх по лестнице.

Спать. Я так устал сегодня.

В спальне темно и тихо. Я раздеваюсь, стараясь ничего не задеть в темноте и не наделать грохота. К счастью, в окно падает свет луны, поэтому в общем неплохо видно - да и ночи теперь светлые. Я забираюсь в постель и с наслаждением потягиваюсь, ощущая хрустящую свежесть простыней. Хорошо.

И тут моего слуха касается шепот:

\- Поттер! Поттер! Ты меня слышишь, нет?

\- Слышу, Симус, - шепчу я в ответ с удивлением, - ты чего не спишь?

\- Да так, - неопределенно отзывается он, - а ты где так долго?

Хм. Хороший вопрос. Как бы на него ответить?

\- Сперва на отработке, потом прогулялся чуть-чуть, - отвечаю первое, что приходит в голову и кажется правдоподобным.

\- По замку? После отбоя? А если бы дежурным попался?

\- Ну не попался же, - отвечаю я с нарочитым зевком. - Хотелось подышать немного после подземелий.

\- Аа, - понимающе тянет Симус, и тут же добавляет, видимо, чтобы отбить мне на сегодня охоту спать, - а я тебя ждал, кстати.

\- Извини, - отвечаю я вполне искренне, - надо было согласовать время. Я же вчера Снейпу зелье испортил, вот он сегодня и отрывался. Такое наказаньице придумал…

\- Какое? - спрашивает Финниган с любопытством. Как же я ненавижу вопросы об отработках…

\- Котлы чистить. И полировать, - и зачем, спрашивается, я соврал? Теперь Снейпу осталось только озвучить, чем я занимаюсь, и буду пойман на мелкой лжи. А главное, лжи абсолютно бесполезной.

\- Ну, - возражает Симус, - это еще что, ничего оригинального. Дин так в декабре маялся. Снейп глядится в котлы вместо зеркал, что ли? На кой черт их так часто полировать?

\- Не знаю, - честно отвечаю я, надеясь, что он заткнется и я все-таки смогу заснуть.

Ну да - как же. Симус, видимо, и впрямь меня дожидался.

\- Поттер, - бормочет он, поднимаясь на локте и наклоняясь в мою сторону, - пошли еще прошвырнемся по школе?

\- Что? - мне кажется, я ослышался.

\- Поболтаем.

Нет, не ослышался. Это у Симуса крыша поехала, не иначе.

\- Симус, слушай, извини, конечно, но давай или днем как-нибудь, или прямо сейчас - я зверски хочу спать, - произношу я вслух, с содроганием думая о том, что будет, если Симус согласится на здесь и сейчас. Однако мои опасения напрасны:

\- Нет уж, - торопливо отказывается он, - давай где-нибудь, где ушей нет.

\- Ладно, - соглашаюсь я, и прежде, чем он успевает возразить, желаю спокойной ночи. Тишина кажется немного разочарованной, но затем в ней все же звучит тихое "Доброй ночи". А я лежу в темноте, думая о том, что именно хочет обсудить Финниган, если ему не хочется, чтобы нас подслушали.

***


	6. Встреча в подземельях

Будильник звенит переливчатой трелью, и я открываю глаза, с удивлением осознавая, что прекрасно выспался. Вообще не помню, когда я так крепко и мирно спал в последнее время. Без снов, без внезапных пробуждений, без долгого ночного бодрствования перед тем, как отключиться. Головная боль, сдавливавшая виски всю неделю, исчезла, и я с облегчением касаюсь пальцами висков.

Невероятно.

Я не чувствовал себя настолько отдохнувшим физически и душевно, даже просыпаясь после выигранного накануне матча по квиддичу. Хотя вроде бы вчерашний день не располагал к тому, чтобы преисполниться свежих сил. Остается списать хорошее самочувствие на ночное любование звездным небом и свежий воздух.

Я вскакиваю с постели и, насвистывая, начинаю торопливо одеваться. Брюки, носки, рубашка, гриффиндорский ало-золотой галстук… Когда я тянусь за мантией, мои глаза встречаются с глазами Рона. Он выглядит удивленным, но ни о чем не спрашивает. Вообще что я люблю в Роне - так это его замечательную ненавязчивость. Он дает понять, что он вот он, если тебе нужен, и никогда не задает вопросов. Не то что Гермиона… хотя к ней я давно привык.

Когда мы выходим, на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в гостиную, меня догоняет Симус. Я внутренне сжимаюсь, страшась - или желая - услышать возле уха знакомый шепот, но он, пританцовывая на каждой ступеньке, проносится мимо. Я не знаю, что должен чувствовать - удовлетворение или разочарование. Поровну того и другого, кажется, и я не в восторге от собственной противоречивости.

\- Сьюзен! - окликает Симус в коридоре, и Сьюзен Боунс замедляет шаг, оборачивается и приветливо улыбается.

Чувствуя, что мне очень хочется кого-нибудь убить, я поспешно прохожу мимо. Чего я навоображал себе, кретин? Что Финниган хочет обсудить со мной… меня и себя? Разбежался.

Я не хочу, но оборачиваюсь - как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, как он галантно подхватывает Сьюзен под руку. Скрипнув зубами и искренне надеясь, что Рон этого не услышал, я ускоряю шаг.

Ланч я проглатываю, не ощущая вкуса. Да и если бы меня спросили, пришлось бы признаться, что я не помню, что именно ел.

На второй паре - первой была история магических войн, как обычно скучная донельзя - мое упавшее настроение несколько улучшается. Это Трансфигурация, и для тех, кто изучает ее по углубленной программе, сегодня одно из очередных зачетных занятий. В то время как остальные, сопя от усердия, пишут длинный тест в рамках общих требований к волшебникам, мы - я, Дин, Невилл, и еще человек десять - демонстрируем владение навыками превращения людей в предметы и обратно.

Мы изучали эти заклинания на втором курсе, и даже тогда они не казались слишком легкими. Теперь, четыре года спустя, осваивая их в полной мере, мы не раз успели подумать о своей прежней наивности. Однако предмет МакГонагалл по-прежнему дается мне без особых усилий - и когда я удачно превращаю Невилла в резной дубовый шкаф, все без исключения разражаются аплодисментами. МакГонагалл тоже хлопает и восклицает:

\- Двадцать баллов, Поттер, великолепно! - а затем начинает приглядываться к шкафу. Я ерзаю.

\- Профессор, можно, я превращу Невилла обратно? - предлагаю я торопливо. Она задумчиво кивает, и я бормочу отменяющее заклинание. Невилл садится за свой стол, красный от всеобщего внимания, а МакГонагалл провожает его глазами и произносит себе под нос:

\- Где я видела недавно подобный шкаф?

О, нет. Только не это, только не вспомни, умоляю я про себя. Кто знает, быть может, МакГонагалл в курсе того, какое взыскание назначил мне Снейп. Угораздило же меня превратить Лонгботтома именно в такой шкаф! Я и сам не ожидал, что это произойдет. Теперь, если МакГонагалл вспомнит, где его видела, и спросит меня, как продвигается отработка, Финниган поймет, что я ему ночью соврал. И зачем я это сделал?

А впрочем, ладно. Соврал и соврал. Он мне врет вообще на каждом шагу.

Это несправедливо и это неправда, я знаю, но мысль приносит маленькую мстительную радость. Я перевожу глаза на стоящую передо мной преподавательницу.

\- Нет, не помню, - произносит она решительно, - показалось, наверное.

Я облегченно вздыхаю и начинаю наблюдать за усилиями Дина превратить Лаванду Браун в пуфик стиля ампир. У него получается только нечто, напоминающее табуретку, однако это значительный прогресс: раньше Дину не удавалось вообще ничего. Но он упрямый и занимается с каким-то остервенением, поэтому МакГонагалл награждает нас еще десятью баллами. Слизеринцы только мрачно вздыхают, наблюдая эту картину - из их пяти человек не справился с заданием ни один.

Обед в Большом зале наполнен шепотками, смешками, обрывками разговоров, поэтому можно смело разговаривать в полный голос, не рискуя быть подслушанным. Гермиона, во всяком случае, так и считает, и делает. Она во всеуслышание жалуется на то, что у трельяжа, в который она превращала Панси Паркинсон, были слишком мутные зеркала.

\- Это у Паркинсон просто глаза мутные, - пытается утешить ее Рон, а я, стараясь не рассмеяться, изо всех сил отворачиваюсь от ее вопросительного выражения лица.

И неожиданно сталкиваюсь взглядом со Снейпом, сосредоточенно поглощающим содержимое своей тарелки.

Я вздрагиваю, но затем все же нахожу в себе силы кивнуть и одними губами произнести "Добрый день". Снейп, конечно, видит мой кивок и артикуляцию, однако взгляд его остается неподвижным, и он не удостаивает меня ни единым ответным жестом. Он продолжает жевать, разглядывая что-то крайне интересное за моей спиной. Каменную кладку стен, наверное.

Между прочим, не очень-то и хотелось, хмыкаю я, возвращаясь к жаркому.

Мысль о том, что сегодня мне снова идти к нему на отработку, приходит в голову, но не огорчает так сильно, как должна бы.

Во всяком случае, возможность пошуршать свитками, томами старых или просто редких книг - вчера я видел парочку таких, что не задумываясь унес бы с собой, не поставь Снейп эти идиотские проверяющие чары - эта возможность не только не пугает, она притягивает. К тому же подобное занятие как нельзя лучше упорядочивает мысли.

А еще - это понимание заставляет меня замешкаться, поднося ко рту ложку манного пудинга - еще у Снейпа в подземельях я так и так лишен возможности выяснять отношения с Симусом. И не то чтобы я опасался этого… просто есть достойный повод избегнуть разговора, к которому я пока не готов.

Я машинально гляжу на преподавательский стол, несколько секунд не в силах уяснить, что надеюсь там увидеть, а затем понимаю: место, на котором сидел Снейп, опустело. Он уже ушел.

***

Солнечный, по-летнему теплый день проносится быстро, как череда ярких картинок, и я понимаю, что он закончился, только когда Рон, потягиваясь, поднимается со своего места за столом в библиотеке и трет руками лицо:

\- Все, не могу сегодня больше. Гермиона, ты еще помнишь, как тебя зовут? Бросай книги, пошли отсюда.

\- Естественно, я помню, как меня зовут, Рональд Уизли, - отзывается наша подруга, поднимая голову от очередной громадной книги, от которой не отрывалась последние полтора часа. - Когда завтра Флитвик спросит тебя о природе магии, которой наделены самцы драконов, ты сможешь ответить ему самостоятельно - или опять будешь коситься на меня?

\- Э… - начинает Рон, несколько смущенный атакой, но Гермиона не слушает. Она демонстративно закрывает угрожающего вида фолиант, оббитый по срезу тусклыми серебряными полосами, отбрасывает за спину непокорные кудри и направляется к мадам Пинс, чтобы в очередной раз отложить литературу до завтра.

Рон хмуро глядит ей вслед, а затем, скрывая замешательство, поворачивается ко мне:

\- Гарри, а ты идешь? - я пожимаю плечами. В принципе, я уже подготовился к завтрашней Травологии, про папоротник могу рассказать не меньше Гермионы, и сейчас читаю исторический роман. Но мне лень подниматься.

\- Я еще посижу немного, - произношу я, как можно озабоченнее вглядываясь в приключенческий текст.

\- Но Гарри… - Рон явно удивлен, и я вновь смотрю на него, - время уже без пяти минут восемь. Ты разве не идешь сегодня к Снейпу на отработку?

\- Сколько? - спрашиваю я, чувствуя, что по коже пробегают мурашки. Странно, в такой теплый вечер.

\- Без пяти, - повторяет Рон, вынимая из кармана часы на цепочке, явно побывавшие в руках всех старших представителей семейства Уизли.

"Ровно в восемь. Не опаздывать". Я слишком надежно укрылся в библиотеке от Финнигана. До Снейпа в его катакомбах за десять минут не добраться. Воображаю, сколько вновь услышу от него о себе. Впрочем, вряд ли там будет что-то новое.

Я рывком поднимаюсь, хватаю сумку, бросаю туда "Три мушкетера" (к счастью, Рон не успевает разобрать названия книги) и, кивнув друзьям, скорым шагом устремляюсь на выход. За дверями библиотеки я отбрасываю мысль о том, что я шестикурсник, и перехожу на бег. К счастью, коридоры уже пустынны, и вид несущегося на отработку Гарри Поттера ни у кого не вызывает удивления.

Лестницы, лестницы, лестницы. Странно, когда идешь к Снейпу на урок, всегда кажется, что пришел слишком быстро. А сейчас я никак не могу миновать бесконечные марши и переходы. И ведь было бы куда торопиться, язвительно замечает мой внутренний голос. Я приказываю ему заткнуться.

В восемь ноль семь я торопливо распахиваю дверь кабинета Зельеварения. Снейп стоит около стола, на котором обычно варит показательные зелья, и наблюдает за тем, как булькает на небольшом огне темная жидкость в одной из пузатых реторт. Я застываю на месте, стремясь выровнять дыхание и не показать, что я бежал сюда. Он ведь вроде не заметил, что я не совсем пунктуален.

Снейп оборачивается и меряет меня взглядом. Этот взгляд всегда вызывает у меня ассоциацию со змеей. Нечитаемое выражение. Ничего не выражающие глаза. Черная мамба.

\- Вы опоздали, - произносит он холодно, демонстрируя мне хронометр, покоящийся в левой ладони, и вновь поворачивается к реторте.

Заметил.

Я нервно провожу рукой по волосам, стараясь заставить их лечь на пробор или хотя бы не липнуть к влажному лбу. Ничего умного для ответа в голову не приходит. Ну да, я опоздал.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - произношу я как можно безучастнее, с радостью отмечая, что в моем голосе не слышно сбитого дыхания.

Снейп фыркает.

\- Занятная уверенность, Поттер. Вы можете приступать.

Вот как. Этого я не ожидал. Он что, не намерен дать мне выволочку? Я отказываюсь чувствовать облегчение по этому поводу, молча кладу на ближайший стол сумку и направляюсь к крайнему правому шкафу. Вчера в нем оставалось две полки, которые я не успел расчистить. Или правильнее было бы сказать "разгрести". Хорошо хоть, что шкафы в этом кабинете только с одной стороны. На противоположной - сплошные полки, полные разнообразных заспиртованных существ - от лягушек до пикси, если мне не изменяет зрение. Правда, шкафов хватает. И габариты у них еще те. Шкафу, которым сегодня на Трансфигурации был Невилл, не хватало верного размера. Наверное, это и сбило с толку МакГонагалл.

При воспоминании о Невилле я улыбаюсь. Затем вынимаю палочку и решительно направляю ее на щеколду:

\- Alohomora! - я выписываю в воздухе сперва ленту Мебиуса, а потом пишу длинное сложное слово. Не уверен, что это заклинание, скорее, Снейп просто зачаровал последовательность движений для усиления охранного эффекта.

Шкаф медленно открывается, и я отступаю на шаг, с удовлетворением глядя на результаты своей вчерашней работы. Потом поддергиваю брюки и опускаюсь на колени - заняться двумя нижними полками иначе просто невозможно.

Здесь темновато, поэтому я вынужден обратиться к Снейпу, не уделяющему мне более внимания:

\- Сэр, я могу попросить у вас фонарь, или свечу, или что-то в этом роде? Здесь мало света, а использовать Lumos непрерывно… затруднительно.

Я сам удивлен тем, насколько мирно звучат мои слова, но реакция Снейпа удивляет меня еще больше. Он парой широких шагов пересекает пространство от столика для экспериментов до своего рабочего стола и извлекает из него миниатюрный светильник в форме летучей мыши с растопыренными крыльями. Брюшко мыши стеклянное и полое, в него вставлена почти не оплывшая свеча. Прикосновение палочки Снейпа - и на кончике фитиля появляется огонь, а глаза зверька вспыхивают двумя рубиновыми точками.

\- Ну же, - бросает Снейп нетерпеливо, - вы что, Поттер, примерзли к полу? Вам, кажется, требовался светильник.

Я киваю, встаю с колен и подхожу к столу. Сколько лет я считаю магический мир своим настоящим домом, но до сих пор маленькие чудеса, подобные этому, вызывают у меня совершенно ребяческое восхищение.

Я осторожно протягиваю руку, принимая фонарик, и наши со Снейпом пальцы на мгновение встречаются. Странно, мне всегда казалось, что у него должны быть ледяные руки. Но кончики пальцев теплые, а может, уже согрелись от огня внутри прозрачного мышиного тельца.

Снейп немедленно отдергивает пальцы, и в следующую секунду я вынужден схватить фонарик за вторую ручку в форме кожистого крыла, иначе он грохнулся бы на стол.

\- Как всегда неловки, Поттер, - отрывисто бросает Снейп, негодующе кривя губы. - Учтите, если вы его разобьете…

\- Угу, - отвечаю я не задумываясь, по-прежнему разглядывая тонкую, филигранную работу мастера, выполнившего фигурку. Она сделана из черненого серебра, а кажется живой и пушистой. Мне хочется провести по ней ладонью, не то чтобы убедиться в том, что глаза меня обманывают, не то просто погладить.

Но не при Снейпе же, который буравит меня взглядом.

Поэтому я только киваю, показывая, что понял предупреждение, и направляюсь назад к шкафу.

Спустя минуту Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкает, гасит огонь и щипцами снимает сосуд с изменившей цвет жидкостью, укрепляя его в каком-то специальном лотке. Затем направляет на лоток волшебную палочку:

\- Lokomotor, - реторта отрывается от стола вместе с подставкой и плывет к двери, а Снейп, не оборачиваясь и не опуская палочки, следует за ней.

В следующую секунду дверь растворяется и захлопывается за ним.

Я остаюсь один в тишине и неподвижном воздухе подземелья. Впрочем, нет. Я перевожу взгляд на мыша. Не совсем один. У меня появился постоянный наблюдатель.

Я оглядываюсь, словно кто-то может увидеть меня, и осторожно глажу мыша по спинке. Он нагрелся от соседства со свечкой, и я на секунду вновь чувствую тепло от прикосновения длинных пальцев. Я пожимаю плечами, словно ставя точку в неслышном споре непонятно с кем, и принимаюсь за работу.

***

Снейп появляется за моей спиной без предупреждения. Если бы я не знал, что аппарация в замке невозможна, я бы смело взялся утверждать, что он материализовался из воздуха. Что за ужасная манера у этого человека - бесшумно подкрадываться и пугать до полусмерти! К тому же он что, не мог уйти на больший отрезок времени? Ставил бы себе опыты в личных комнатах, дал мне спокойно закончить. Что он здесь потерял?

Я спрыгиваю со скамьи, которую подтащил ко второму шкафу, когда разгружал его первые полки, и хмуро смотрю на зельевара. Он отвечает не менее ласковым взглядом:

\- Поттер, вы что, собрались здесь ночевать? Или списать тот факт, что я все еще вижу вас перед собой, на медлительность, с которой вы привыкли думать?

Я растерянно моргаю.

Он что, решил отпустить меня пораньше?

Я перевожу взгляд на циферблат настенных часов. Для этого мне приходится обойти тяжелую дверцу шкафа и почти задеть плечом неподвижно стоящего Снейпа.

Н-да. Прямо скажем, есть чему удивиться. Половина одиннадцатого, в точности как вчера. Я не заметил прошедшего времени? Двух с половиной часов? Не могу поверить.

Я задумчиво тру лоб и поворачиваюсь к шкафу. Здесь хлама оказалось немного меньше, и я успел расчистить девять полок из десяти, однако мусорная куча на полу все равно вдохновляет.

Гм. Пора исчезнуть отсюда, пока Снейп и впрямь не решил, что я туго соображаю.

Вздохнув, я навожу на фонарик, свечка в котором оказалась поистине нескончаемой, волшебную палочку:

\- Nox, - глаза мыша вспыхивают и гаснут, и я с силой толкаю створки шкафа, закрывая его до…

\- Завтра в восемь, - произносит за моей спиной холодный голос, - и будьте любезны не задерживаться.

Я опоздал сегодня. Почему Снейп не задержал меня на эти злосчастные семь минут, это так подходило бы его обычной мелочности? Впрочем, это не первая странность, с которой я сталкиваюсь в Снейпе, а понять его мне все равно не грозит.

Я не стану думать об этом.

Карты нет; пожалуй, я могу похоронить свои надежды найти ее.

\- До свидания, сэр, - бормочу я, проклиная себя за то, что чувствую совершенно неуместное и уж тем более необъяснимое смущение. Потом подхватываю сумку и выхожу из кабинета Зельеварения, не забыв притворить за собой дверь. Как если бы опасался взгляда в спину.

Снейп мне не отвечает.

***

Слизеринские подземелья. Сколько лет я хожу здесь по нескольку раз в неделю, но никогда не приглядывался по-настоящему к темным коридорам, озаряемым на поворотах светом где факелов, где магических светильников.

Здесь всегда тихо.

Здесь камни, из которых сложены стены, Бог знает почему кажутся более древними, словно фундамент и первые этажи Хогвартса старше, чем его верхние ярусы и башни. И может быть, если не знать, что это - помещения факультета, давшего миру больше Тёмных магов, чем все остальные вместе взятые, можно счесть, что здесь… спокойно. Даже, может быть, уютно. И тихо.

Было тихо, вернее сказать. Потому что за очередным поворотом я нос к носу сталкиваюсь с Малфоем.

\- Поттер, - поет мой вечный противник, скалясь в подобии улыбки. Чем старше он делается, тем больше напоминает хищного зверька. Куницу, например, или ласку - в какой-то из энциклопедий я видел изображение такого животного.

Мелкие острые зубы Драко отблескивают в неровном факельном свете, а глаза кажутся совсем белыми от ненависти. Черт, Поттер, ты болван, думаю я с досадой. Нашел место, где любоваться древностями - слизеринские коридоры. Малфой всегда становится храбрее на своей территории, а уж тот факт, что мы сейчас одни, и вовсе должен затуманить ему рассудок.

Он никак не может запомнить, что мне удалось справиться с его отцом - там, в отделе Тайн. И продержаться, как бы там ни было, но продержаться до того момента, как к нам подоспела помощь.

Отдел Тайн. Сириус.

Я произношу про себя любимое имя - и подбираюсь, готовясь к нападению или к обороне, смотря кто первым начнет.

\- Драко, - отвечаю я почти приветливо. Именно от Люциуса я усвоил манеру вежливо обращаться по имени перед тем, как нанести удар. И уже убеждался, что это практически неизменно действует на противника, как красная тряпка на быка.

Так происходит и теперь. Малфой вздрагивает от злобы и шипит, приближая свое лицо к моему вплотную. Это звучит почти интимно:

\- Ублюдок чертов, как ты смеешь называть меня по имени! - в следующую секунду он выдергивает из-за спины руку с зажатой палочкой.

Малфой умен, он не станет использовать проклятия, которые при использовании Priori Incantatem покажут его причастность к дуэли. Он просто метит ею мне в глаз.

Наивный. Детство в Малфой-мэноре не выработало у него нужных боевых навыков. Вот пожил бы ты с Дадли, думаю я злорадно, перехватывая тонкое жилистое запястье и с силой заводя его за спину.

Мы стоим так близко друг к другу, что со стороны это выглядит, наверное, как объятие.

\- Что, Драко, твое имя тебя оскорбляет? - осведомляюсь я дружелюбно, упирая кончик своей собственной палочки прямо в центр его лба - в точку, где сходятся тонкие высокие брови. И надавливая, так, что Малфой морщится.

\- Ты вообще не смеешь обращаться ко мне по имени, грязнокровка! - повышает он голос.

Но я лишь улыбаюсь ему в лицо:

\- Тогда уж полукровка, Драко. Не слишком-то ты разбираешься в генеалогии, правда? - с этими словами я чуть больше выкручиваю ему кисть, - и не кидайся оскорблениями. Я тебе не Гермиона - ни в обморок не упаду, ни руку не выпущу. А хочешь, я тебе вообще ее сломаю?

Не знаю, когда мне приходилось бороться с собой сильнее. Искушение еще на градус провернуть это аристократичное запястье сводит с ума.

\- Ты… ты даже не поймешь, откуда тебя поразит смерть! - выдыхает Малфой сквозь стиснутые от боли зубы.

\- Ударишь в спину, Драко? - я умышленно провоцирую его, - а так шипеть ты у Снейпа научился или, может, у папочки? Он тоже, помнится, говорил с присвистом… Змееуст недоделанный…

Малфой рычит и бешеным рывком высвобождается из моего захвата.

\- Не смей говорить о моем отце в прошедшем времени! - орет он. На лбу вздувается вена, и теперь он, кажется, в самом деле готов меня порешить.

\- Ну, убей меня в стенах родного факультета, Малфой, - я насмешливо раскидываю руки в стороны, - это сразу ясно покажет всем сочувствующим, на чьей ты стороне!

Он лишь шумно сопит от бессилия. Мы оба знаем, что настоящая дуэль в стенах школы невозможна, а надо мной тяготеет еще и категорический запрет Дамблдора поддаваться на провокации этого белесого выродка. К счастью, Малфой об этом не осведомлен. А может быть, ему запрещено цепляться ко мне - не знаю, директор никогда не говорит обо всем, что делает… особенно за твоей спиной.

Я едва не пропускаю момент, когда Малфой кидается на меня. Все-таки врожденный аристократизм однажды сослужит ему дурную службу. Все его действия - если не считать проклятий, конечно, в них-то он не медлит, - предсказуемы на шаг вперед. Я подставляю ему ножку и ловлю в локтевой захват тонкое вибрирующее горло.

Малфой хрипит, задыхаясь, и пытается лягаться.

\- Ага, - киваю я ему, чуть напрягая руку, - попинайся, и я тебе шею сверну.

Теперь я уже не сдерживаюсь и позволяю ненависти прорваться в голос. Наступает тишина, во время которой я перевожу дыхание, а Малфой хватает воздух ртом, как вытащенная на берег рыба.

Я резко выдыхаю и отпускаю его, одновременно толкая спиной к стене. И в тот же миг нависаю над потерявшим самоуверенный вид блондином. Мы одного роста, но обычно осанка позволяет Малфою зрительно казаться выше. Сейчас иллюзии нет.

\- Запомни, Драко, - я говорю тихо, но в моем голосе - готовность произнести Непростительное проклятие, - в тот день, когда мы встретимся в бою, домой вернется кто-то один.

Малфой не отвечает, мы лишь сверлим друг друга глазами. Я слышу, как стучит в ушах кровь.

Внезапно эту грохочущую тишину нарушает знакомый голос. Только его не хватало. Сейчас он испортит мне всю сладость момента.

\- Поттер, какого дьявола вы здесь потеряли? Не думал, что пребывание в стенах моего факультета окажет на вас такое влияние, что вы окажетесь не в силах уйти. Будьте любезны объяснить, что именно вы делаете с мистером Малфоем?

Вот как. Я для него, значит, даже не "мистер", а просто "Поттер", а эта титулованная сволочь, которую я по недоразумению не придушил…

Я не слежу за интонацией слов и позволяю себе быть настолько невежливым, насколько хочется:

\- Вы уже как-то спрашивали. В конце прошлого года, помните? Я как раз не мог выбрать для него подходящего проклятия. Вот, - я бесцеремонно толкаю своего противника кулаком под дых, - все никак не выберу. Вы мне не поможете?

Малфой стоит оцепенело и не сопротивляется, видимо, решив, что с появлением декана он благополучно избавился от всех проблем.

Ошибаешься, думаю я, с ожесточением повторяя удар. Мне безразлично, что сделает Снейп. Безразлично, каково будет наказание. Малфой сам мне попался. И напросился тоже сам.

\- Поттер, вы в своем уме? - зло осведомляется Снейп, перехватывая мой в третий раз занесенный кулак. - Что вы делаете и как позволяете себе разговаривать?

\- Да мне плевать, - отзываюсь я.

Надо же, сколько времени мы с Малфоем проговорили - если это можно было назвать беседой - полушепотом, а теперь я срываюсь на крик. Хотя отлично знаю, что тот, кто теряет контроль над собой, проигрывает. Прошлый год хорошо научил меня этому.

\- Тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, и вон с глаз моих, - кидает в ответ Снейп, вставая между мной и Малфоем. Он, вероятно, сделал это неумышленно, однако теперь я лишен возможности плюнуть тому в лицо напоследок. Это, несомненно, стоило бы факультету еще сотни баллов, но я бы все равно не отказался. И зачем Снейп вышел из своих комнат? Какой леший понес его наверх? Он испортил мне такое замечательное выяснение отношений.

\- Учти, Малфой, - я так сжимаю челюсти, что слова выходят с трудом, - мы с тобой еще пересечемся на узкой дорожке. - Тот продолжает молчать и только опаляет меня взором из-под полуприкрытых век.

Снейп теряет терпение:

\- Вон отсюда к чертовой матери, Поттер! Чтоб духу вашего здесь не было! Еще двадцать баллов с вашего факультета!

И тут в голову мне приходит совершенно дурацкий вопрос:

\- А завтра, сэр… завтра мне приходить? - как сюда влезло это обращение?!

Снейп дергает бровью и отворачивается, отвечая:

\- А вы полагаете, поведение буйного умалишенного помешает мне спустить с вас шкуру на отработке?

Я киваю и быстро иду прочь.

Гриффиндор только что лишился пятидесяти баллов и не скажет мне за это спасибо, но я почему-то все равно чувствую легкость во всем теле.

Слизеринские коридоры извиваются, словно змеи. На очередном повороте я останавливаюсь и оборачиваюсь. Снейп и Малфой все еще стоят на прежнем месте, и судя по их позе, Снейп вправляет пострадавшему полученный вывих. Я удовлетворенно хмыкаю. Кровоподтек он все равно свести не сможет. А кожа у Малфоя такая нежная, что цвести синяк будет долго и всеми цветами радуги.

И еще я просто уверен, что Снейп усмехнулся, услышав заданный ему вопрос.

Я без всяких приключений добираюсь до Гриффиндорской башни, неслышно прохожу в спальню и ныряю в постель. А потом проваливаюсь в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***


	7. Снятые баллы

Длинная и слишком звонкая птичья песенка настойчиво вытягивает меня из блаженного покоя. Я видел какой-то хороший сон, а теперь эта пташка меня будит. Надо запустить в нее чем-нибудь, нашла место, где выводить рулады.

Я открываю глаза и непослушными ото сна пальцами отдергиваю полог. И немедленно жмурюсь от бьющего прямо в глаза солнечного света.

Я бессильно падаю в полумрак своей постели. Это не птица. Это будильник. И когда же, спрашивается, успела пройти ночь? Я точно закрыл глаза не больше десяти минут назад. Я хочу спать!

Проклиная все на свете - и в первую очередь манеру начинать уроки не позднее девяти утра, а значит, завтракать в восемь, свойственную всему преподавательскому составу, я пытаюсь нашарить на тумбочке между кроватями очечник. Делаю я это, не высовываясь из-за полога, желая хоть на минуту продлить ночь. И не желая отзываться на приветствия возмутительно бодрых сокурсников.

Моя рука шарит по пустой поверхности тумбочки, а я пытаюсь сообразить, куда вчера дел очки, когда пришел. В тот момент, когда я со вздохом признаю неизбежность подъема, хотя бы для того, чтобы отыскать неожиданную пропажу, кто-то останавливает мою руку и бережно вкладывает в нее какой-то предмет.

Я сжимаю пальцы и ощущаю знакомую округлость оправы и прохладные стекла. Кто-то подал мне очки.

Кто?

Рон, конечно, кому, как не ему, знать, насколько скверно я вижу без них. Как под водой.

\- Спасибо, - произношу я благодарно, привычно цепляю очки на переносицу и отдергиваю полог, спуская ноги на пол. В первый момент я вновь зажмуриваюсь от солнца, поэтому мне требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, открыть глаза и сфокусироваться.

Я гляжу на человека перед собой и не знаю, что сказать. Это Симус. И в руках у него - мой очечник.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит он, улыбаясь во весь рот, - а и горазд же ты поспать, Гарри! Мы тебе будильник два раза заводили, а ты все дрых!

Я смущенно улыбаюсь, все вокруг хохочут, и Финниган тоже. Но я мельком взглядываю ему в лицо. Глаза не улыбаются. И я напрягаюсь.

\- Слушай, Поттер, ты последний, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжает он, - давай короче, собирайся, а я как раз успею тебе пару слов сказать. Не возражаете, ребята? - поворачивается он к остальным.

Никто не возражает. Только Рон смотрит недобро. Умей Симус видеть предупреждения, взгляд Уизли его насторожил бы. Но он не умеет. А может быть, просто не хочет замечать.

Все выходят, мы остаемся одни, и я сталкиваюсь с абсолютно неразрешимой проблемой: я должен как-то переодеться из пижамы в дневную одежду. Должен снять с себя все, в то время как Симус стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки и буквально поедает меня глазами.

Несколько секунд проходит в тишине, пока я напряженно размышляю, как поступить. Затем меня разбирает злость. Да пусть смотрит, черт побери! Я же ничего ему не предлагаю.

Я решительно стягиваю через голову пижамную куртку, тут же заменяя ее на рубашку.

Замечательно, теперь осталось самое трудное.

\- Симус, ты что-то хотел сказать? - спрашиваю я, вполне небрежно отворачиваясь и стягивая штаны.

Голос Финнигана звучит хрипло, и я не уверен, что он простужен:

\- Да так… думал, что поболтаем, ты же обычно долго возишься, но не успеваем… В другой раз.

Я чувствую движение воздуха за своей спиной и как раз вовремя выпрямляюсь, натянув трусы, чтобы столкнуться лбом с обошедшим меня Симусом. Выражение его глаз для меня совсем не ясно. Я вижу лишь, что он не слишком доволен.

А в следующую секунду он протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на выпуклость на моих плавках. Эрекция, которую я не в силах скрыть, немедленно толкается ему в ладонь, но я ухитряюсь сохранить спокойное выражение лица и даже отойти на пару шагов, вроде как для того, чтобы дотянуться до брюк.

Симус на это не покупается - он следует за мной, запирая между окном и кроватью, и вновь тянется ко мне - теперь уже к моему лицу, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. Глаза у него расширенные, темные, и я чувствую, как закипает во мне кровь и ускоряется пульс.

Я отодвигаюсь от него, но дальше отодвигаться некуда.

\- Гарри, - бормочет Симус хрипло, - забудь про завтрак. Давай… поговорим.

\- Симус, - я усмехаюсь, выходит немного нервно, однако это сейчас большее, на что я способен, - какого черта? Что тебе надо? Я не понимаю, и боюсь, времени, отведенного на завтрак, нам не хватит для разговора, который ты задумал… Или я ошибаюсь в его содержании?

Финниган молчит - видимо, отказ его несколько обескуражил. Я пользуюсь этим, чтобы проскользнуть мимо, единым слитным движением впрыгнуть в брюки, не без усилия свести молнию и накинуть мантию.

\- Пошли, - легко зову я его, распахивая дверь, - давай не будем делать вещей, о которых оба пожалеем.

\- Пожалеем? - эхом откликается он, недоуменно глядя на меня, - а почему пожалеем?

\- Потому, - я настойчив и должен быть настойчивым до конца, - потому что мне кажется, мы это уже проходили. О чем тут разговаривать? Мы опаздываем, Симус. Я хочу успеть позавтракать до зачета по Травологии.

Он не отвечает. Просто вылетает из комнаты, задев меня сумкой, и не оглядываясь покидает гостиную. Я прислоняюсь к захлопнувшейся двери в спальню и смотрю в потолок, пытаясь протолкнуть комок, стоящий в горле. Затем несколько раз моргаю, чтобы вернуть зрению резкость - ну почему у меня такие проблемные глаза! - и направляюсь в Большой зал.

Иду я твердо.

***

За завтраком Гермиона, которая как раз пила кофе, когда я вошел, всю дорогу мешает мне есть, задавая различные вопросы из тех, что могут попасться на предстоящем зачете. Я по мере сил отвечаю, стараясь выглядеть озабоченным исключительно предстоящей проверкой знаний, но терпение Рона не выдерживает:

\- Да отстань ты от человека, Гермиона, - буркает он, когда наша подруга в очередной раз лекторским тоном раскрывает тему, которую я, по ее мнению, осветил в пяти словах "недостаточно полно".

Гермиона сердито поджимает губы, но Рон не унимается:

\- Если тебе так хочется поизводить кого-нибудь, давай лучше, цепляйся ко мне, как полчаса назад. Отстань от Гарри, ему с утра и без тебя уже досталось.

Я заливаюсь краской. Зачем, ну зачем он это сказал! Гермиона приоткрывает рот от неожиданности и смотрит на меня:

\- Гарри… Это правда? Извини, пожалуйста, я просто так волнуюсь, что не заметила твоего настроения…

\- Все в порядке, - отвечаю я, искренне желая лишь, чтобы она не спросила, кто меня расстроил. Рон так и так ей скажет, но лучше без меня.

Гермиона сжимает мое плечо:

\- Извини меня, правда. Я не хотела.

Я киваю, и она, слава Богу, в самом деле переключает свою активность на Рона. Он терпит каверзные вопросы и ее же язвительные ответы на них со стоическим выражением лица. Они дожидаются, пока я закончу завтракать, а затем мы бегом устремляемся к дальним теплицам. Там профессор Стебль назначила проведение практического занятия, которое должно стать третьим в серии зачетных за этот год.

Сперва мы демонстрируем знания, полученные о католических крестоцветниках, малых формах мандрагоры и папоротниках, распознавая эти растения, их возраст и зрелость, а затем заносим в свитки всю теорию, которую Стебль удалось затолкать в наши головы.

Магические свойства… влияние факторов окружающей среды… использование в магии, зельеварении и медицине…

Одна Гермиона, по-моему, ни разу не подняла головы с того момента, как поднесла к бумаге перо. Остальные переглядывались и периодически пытались шушукаться. Но травовед быстро пресекала эти порывы.

В итоге самым довольным после того, как работы были сданы, выглядит Рон. Он сидел между мной и Гермионой и списывал то у нее, то у меня, чтобы работа не выглядела полностью скопированной.

Гермионе как обычно не хватило времени, и теперь она раздражена, а я раздумываю, все ли мне удалось припомнить из того, что я читал по крестоцветникам.

Вообще-то читал я много, но периодически перемежал чтение "Тремя мушкетерами". Что было с Гермионой, когда она это заметила! Мадам Пинс выставила нас из читального зала, так она раскричалась. Никакие мои заверения в том, что переключение внимания способствует лучшему запоминанию материала, не помогли. И в итоге главное, что я запомнил по теме "крестоцветники и их виды", была наша с Гермионой ссора.

Я еще раз перебираю в голове написанные факты и вздыхаю. Так или иначе, контрольная сдана. Подожду до результатов.

Я подхватываю Гермиону под руку, заставляя отвлечься от переживаний на тему "опять не все успела", и мы направляемся на Чары.

***

Флитвик оправдывает гермионины ожидания: для рассказа о том, каким видом магической энергии наделены самцы венгерской хвостороги, он вызывает именно Рона. Рон чуть слышно стонет и страдальчески смотрит на нее. Гермиона сидит с невозмутимым выражением лица, и не заметно, чтобы ей хотелось подсказывать. Приходится подключаться - и вдвоем мы не без усилия наскребаем более-менее приличный ответ. Ответ Рона, поскольку мой шепот не засчитывается.

Флитвик слегка покачивает головой, не то укоризненно, не то удивленно, и произносит своим тонким голосом:

\- Что ж, мистер Уизли, неплохо, хоть и весьма скудно. Но думаю, что пять баллов своему факультету вы все-таки заработали. - Он поднимается на стопке учебников, которые обиженно поскрипывают под его маленькой, но кряжистой фигуркой: - Я надеюсь, все вы помните, что этот вопрос будет входить в экзамен по Чарам за этот год. Кстати, в зависимости от того, какой факультет сдаст экзамены лучше, будут распределены места.

Мы перешептываемся. Особенно есть чем возмущаться Гриффиндору, поскольку наши надежды получить кубок школы возлагались в основном на квиддич. Флитвик повелительно вскидывает короткую руку:

\- Именно так, господа. Вы должны понимать, что в настоящее время знания ценятся выше спортивных побед.

\- В таком случае, профессор, - мерзкий голос. Надо было мне его вчера все-таки удушить, - вы не можете сказать нам, как распределяются баллы на сегодняшний день?

Ну конечно. Малфой ведь слышал, как Снейп снял с меня вчера полтинник этих баллов. Теперь он хочет это обнародовать. А мы и так с трудом держались на втором месте. Сейчас выяснится, что мы слетели на третье, если не на четвертое, и мне предстоит милое объяснение с сокурсниками по поводу своей вспыльчивости. Я уже имел неудовольствие замечать, что они враз забывают, кто завоевывает им победы на квиддичных матчах.

Я знаю, что несправедлив. Но разве по большому счету не прав?

Флитвик тем временем выводит в воздухе четыре прямые линии, располагающиеся друг под другом, так, чтобы получилась сводная таблица. Затем пишет заглавные буквы факультетов: "Х", "С", "Р", "Г". Изящный взмах палочки - и буквы распределяются по строкам, преобразовываясь в полные названия наших факультетов. Располагаются они по убывающей, и я с содроганием жду, что в нижней строке увижу "Гриффиндор".

Хаффлпаф?

Я не верю своим глазам и, чувствуя, что сердце бьется какими-то неровными толчками, перевожу взгляд выше.

Рэйвенкло.

Гриффиндор по-прежнему на втором месте. И у нас даже на десять очков больше, чем было вчера!

Это невозможно. Кто угодно - но я-то знаю, что это невозможно. Если из двухсот двадцати, которые были на счету вчера вечером, вычесть пятьдесят, будет никак не двести тридцать.

Он что - не снял с меня баллы?

Я поворачиваю голову и вижу, как подергивается щека у сидящего через два стола Малфоя. Я отворачиваюсь, пока он не обернулся. На лице Малфоя написано то же изумление, что и у меня. Но я не настроен поделиться с ним открытием, что мы реагируем одинаково. Я возвращаю на лицо радостно-озабоченное выражение, хлопаю Рона по плечу и говорю как можно громче:

\- Ну, шансы на кубок у нас есть, верно?

\- Мечтай, Поттер, - тут же раздается слева, и я неспешно оборачиваюсь:

\- Спасибо, что разрешил, Малфой. Как запястье, не болит после вчерашнего?

\- Мерзавец, - задыхается он, покрываясь красными пятнами и порываясь вскочить. Крэбб дергает его за мантию, и он остается на месте, обронив почти в полный голос: - Смотри, Поттер, попадешься…

\- А я тебе руку доломаю, - отзываюсь я немедленно.

Мне почти весело.

Как ни странно, вчерашнее происшествие сошло мне с рук. Только непонятно, каким образом. Когда баллы снимает преподаватель, звука его голоса достаточно для того, чтобы количество камней в часах факультета уменьшилось. Это закон.

Снейп не мог вернуть баллы. Он никогда и не начисляет их Гриффиндору, так что говорить о подобной чепухе. Остается предположить, что с утра это сделал кто-то из преподавателей.

Кто?

Когда?

Почему не на одном из уроков?

В полном смятении я смотрю в пространство перед собой и до конца урока умудряюсь верно ответить на вопрос Флитвика про поведение хвостороги во время высиживания яиц.

Магический заряд, которым природа наделяет самку, слаб и почти весь расходуется во время, которое она проводит на кладке. Но без этого детеныши рождались бы на свет недоразвитыми, со слабо выраженным иммунитетом. И лишь после того, как дети встанут на крыло, появляется дракон-отец. Влияние его магических биотоков определяет развитие потомства, способствует пробуждению собственных внутренних источников магии молодых животных.

Все это я рассказываю подробно и без усилий, потому что много читал о хвосторогах на четвертом курсе, когда мне предстояло бороться с одной из них. Флитвик выглядит впечатленным, и даже Гермиона, после того как я сажусь на место, шепчет радостно:

\- Молодец, Гарри!

\- Десять баллов Гриффиндору, мистер Поттер, - подытоживает чаровед занятие.

Я пожимаю руку довольному Рону - еще бы, мы сегодня заработали на пару 15 баллов! Рэйвенкловцы получили 10, а Слизерин и Хаффлпаф не могут похвастать ни одним.

Но даже это приятное происшествие не может отвлечь меня от раздумий, что же произошло со снятыми баллами. Впрочем, есть надежда прояснить этот момент, потому что следующие две пары по расписанию - сдвоенное Зельеварение.

***

Мы спускаемся в подземелья после обеда, сытые и в общем довольные жизнью. Только Гермиона выглядит озабоченной. Я трогаю ее за рукав:

\- Что-то случилось?

Она кивает, поджав губы:

\- Малфой уж очень зол, Гарри. Что вы там кричали друг другу о том, как руки будете ломать?

Я фыркаю. Теперь уже можно фыркнуть, а не оправдываться, как я опасался полчаса назад.

\- Да так… обычные неурядицы с бесценным Драко. Ты же знаешь, как мы друг друга любим.

Но Гермиона не принимает шутку:

\- Гарри, мне его лицо что-то совсем не нравится. Особенно учитывая, что ты каждый вечер спускаешься сюда и возвращаешься один. А если они тебя подкараулят?

Я удерживаюсь от искушения рассказать, что именно так вчера вечер и завершился. Незачем. Вместо этого я легко глажу ее по плечу:

\- Ну что ты, Гермиона. Не стоит волноваться. Что такое, собственно, Драко Малфой? Самодовольный выскочка. Не надо переживать по пустякам. Я не боюсь.

\- А если мы с Роном будем тебя встречать? - предлагает она несмело.

Это уже слишком. Я останавливаюсь на очередной ступеньке полутемной лестницы и с нажимом произношу:

\- Нет. Этого вы делать не будете. Иначе мы поссоримся. - И видя, что Гермиона готовится возразить, добавляю решительно: - Просто потому что. И все.

Она секунду смотрит на меня, потом кивает.

\- Пообещай мне, что вы не станете делать этого, - требовательно говорю я.

\- Ладно, - со вздохом соглашается она, и я успокаиваюсь. Слову Гермионы можно верить.

Мы доходим до класса, и я ловлю себя на том, что улыбаюсь. Чуть-чуть, краем губ, и все же улыбаюсь. За последние трое суток я был здесь чаще студента любого другого факультета, исключая самих слизеринцев.

Я слышал тишину, царящую под этими сводами. Настоящую тишину, не нарушаемую звуком дыхания множества людей.

Я знаю, что тяжелая дверь, в которую я почти шесть лет проскальзывал, опасаясь, что она прихлопнет меня, на самом деле открывается легко и настежь, если нажать плечом на косяк рядом с массивной дверной ручкой.

Это открытие я сделал вчера - когда порядком подустал и решил сделать перерыв.

Впервые в жизни прошелся по классу и осмотрел его. Все столы и скамьи, шкафы и полки. Коснулся рукой черной шершавой доски. Ну и дверь пару раз открыл-закрыл, разумеется.

Не знаю, что сказал бы Снейп, если бы застал меня за этим занятием, но теперь класс Зельеварения не вызывает у меня неприятного трепета. Словно избавился от вредной детской привычки.

Или заменил ее.

\- Оцени мои усилия по уборке, - бормочу я Гермионе, когда мы проходим и рассаживаемся. Она скользит по мне удивленными глазами, и я уточняю: - Уборке шкафов. Первые два. Только оценивай не вслух. - Я все-таки не хочу, чтобы это дошло до Симуса.

Гермиона смотрит на меня со своим любимым выражением лица. На нем читается: "Я знаю о тебе то, чего не знаешь ты". Я пожимаю плечами. Ну да, меня успокаивает такое занятие. Что с того. Ей вот шапки домовым эльфам до сих пор нравится вязать. Они уже обрели форму. Треугольную.

Гермиона незаметно оглядывает указанные мной шкафы. Ее брови приподнимаются в безмолвном удивлении, и она недоверчиво спрашивает:

\- Два вечера, Гарри? Ты провел здесь только два вечера?

\- Ну… да, а что? - что она хочет этим сказать?

\- Ты молодец. Просто здорово, правда. А сколько тебе еще этим заниматься?

\- Не знаю, - отвечаю я буднично, - пока не закончу, наверное.

Она быстро прикидывает в уме:

\- Здесь одиннадцать шкафов. Если ты успеваешь навести порядок примерно в одном шкафу за вечер, значит, тебе осталось от силы десять вечеров. Да? - Я киваю, не понимая, куда она клонит. - А ты говорил, что Снейп назначил отработку на две недели. Странно… - она прикусывает нижнюю губу и хмурится.

Я не решаюсь сказать о том, что прибавил дни к сроку, на который Снейп назначил мне взыскание. Как и о том, что к одному из шкафов мне приближаться запрещено, потому что это личный шкаф Снейпа. И значит, срок моего пребывания здесь еще на вечер короче. Он ведь говорил только о шкафах, не так ли? Разгребу завал - и свободен.

Я не знаю, как смогу все это объяснить, и потому просто пожимаю плечами:

\- Еще что-нибудь придумает. Найдет, чем меня… - занять? Я сердито одергиваю себя, - помучить. - В самом деле, можно подумать, я просто мечтаю о том, чтобы торчать здесь каждый вечер. Делать мне больше нечего.

Гермиона кивает и отворачивается. В ту же секунду она заезжает локтем мне в бок, так, что я подскакиваю, и начинает изо всех сил бороться с Роном, который развернул во время нашего диалога ее вынутый на парту свиток и успел благополучно переписать половину домашнего задания. Гермиона молчит, слышно только возмущенное сопение, а Рон удерживает ее вытянутой рукой, не давая выхватить из другой пергамент. При этом он просительно бубнит что-то о том, что это в последний раз. Я подношу руки ко рту, чтобы сдержать рвущийся смех, но получается плохо.

В тот момент, когда я позволяю себе расхохотаться, наблюдая за борьбой друзей, дверь кабинета звучно захлопывается. Входит Снейп.

Он выглядит как обычно: высокий, худой, бледный. И мрачный. Ну да, думаю я, разглядывая его, в то время как он неприязненным взором обводит класс. Видеть перед собой столько гриффиндорцев - да еще по нескольку раз в неделю - тут помрачнеешь.

Мне почти хочется спровоцировать Снейпа, вынудить его признаться, возвращал ли он Гриффиндору баллы. Но я одергиваю себя. В прошлый раз моя выходка закончилась отработкой, которая не перевалила еще и за половину. У меня нет желания сидеть в подземельях до конца учебного года.

Урок идет как обычно: Снейп в полной тишине излагает свойства очередного зелья и порядок, в котором должны добавляться ингредиенты. На сей раз это усовершенствованное лекарство от бессонницы, и оно вроде бы достаточно несложно. Во всяком случае, так мне кажется, когда мы приступаем к работе.

Однако спустя полчаса находится человек, который умудряется все перепутать и в очередной раз привлечь неблагосклонное внимание Снейпа к нашему факультету. Это вновь Невилл.

Снейп приближается к его бурлящему котлу, мановением палочки гасит под ним огонь и, не тратя времени на оскорбления, шипит:

\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, мистер Лонгботтом!

В полной тишине отчетливо слышится шепот Дина Томаса:

\- Как всегда… тут и пяти хватило бы…

Я готовлюсь услышать резкую отповедь и уже мысленно прощаюсь еще с тридцатью баллами. Наверняка Снейп узнал о восстановлении статус-кво и теперь хочет лишить нас второго места, так или иначе. Чтобы мы не представляли угрозы его драгоценному Слизерину.

И я почти оказываюсь прав - он поворачивается к Дину, так что полы мантии задевают сидящих поблизости. Но в момент, когда он уже готовится изречь что-то убийственное, молчание взрезает негромкий голос Драко Малфоя:

\- Хорошо бы только, баллы не возвращались обратно с легкостью, с которой отняты.

В безмолвии, последовавшем за этой репликой, я слышу стук собственного сердца. Два курса, собравшиеся в кабинете, затаили дыхание.

Снейп медленно - куда подевались стремительные развороты! - оборачивается к Драко.

\- Вы что-то сказали, мистер Малфой?

Его голос звучит тихо, в нем появились обертоны, которых я никогда раньше не слышал. Кажется, даже воздух вибрирует в такт ярости, которая наполняет его интонации:

\- Я ошибаюсь, или вы позволили себе усомниться в том, что баллы, снимаемые или назначаемые мною, в самом деле изменяют количество баллов факультета, к которому принадлежит учащийся?

Малфой выглядит одновременно разозленным и испуганным. И потому совершает еще одну ошибку. Он возражает.

\- Но сэр… - начинает он.

\- Довольно! - я вздрагиваю от того, насколько громким может быть этот глуховатый голос. А ведь Снейп его еще даже не повысил. Видимо, я привык к тому, что он чаще всего молчалив - как молчалива готовая к броску змея. Из памяти основательно стерлось, как он орал на меня тогда… после истории с думоотводом. Теперь я вспомнил.

А вот Малфой явно вообще никогда не слышал подобного тона. Разве что, может, дома, от рассвирепевшего отца. Он опускает глаза и с силой переплетает пальцы - так, что белеют костяшки.

\- Когда у вас будет время, мистер Малфой, проверьте количество баллов вашего собственного факультета, - произносит Снейп чуть тише, но с прежней силой, - уверен, вы найдете, что их стало меньше на десять.

Слизеринцы потрясенно выдыхают, а гриффиндорцы изумленно и радостно переглядываются. Никогда еще Снейп не снимал при нас баллы со своего факультета.

Я смотрю на него, не отрываясь. Есть что-то смущающее и тревожное для меня во всей этой ситуации. Я силюсь понять, что именно, и Снейп, видимо, чувствует мой напряженный взгляд. Он поворачивает голову, и наши глаза встречаются. Ровно на одну секунду.

Он чуть заметно кривит рот в намеке на усмешку и отворачивается.

Я опускаю голову и продолжаю заниматься зельем.

Спустя полтора часа собранности и сосредоточенности я с уверенностью могу сказать, что у меня получился один из лучших результатов в классе. Разве что у Гермионы зелье выглядит лучше. И хотя от Снейпа Гриффиндору никогда не грозит похвала, я все же решаюсь привлечь к себе внимание. Когда он осведомляется о готовности содержимого наших котлов, поднятых рук в классе всего три. Это Гермиона, я и Миллисент Балстроуд. Снейп одобрительно кивает слизеринке, едва заметно наклоняет голову в знак того, что заметил руку Гермионы и упирается взглядом в меня. Две томительные секунды я жду, что он подойдет или хоть что-то скажет - как-никак я впервые поднял руку на его занятии для того, чтобы похвастаться сделанным. Но чего бы я ни ожидал, Снейп моих ожиданий не оправдывает. Он лишь приподнимает бровь и отворачивается. И почему-то сегодня это презрительное равнодушие меня откровенно злит. Мне стоит немалого усилия сдержаться. Ладно же, думаю я с какой-то детской обидой. Ладно.

***

Когда мы выходим с Зельеварения, меня догоняет Невилл. Глаза у него совершенно несчастные.

\- Гарри, - говорит он, заикаясь, - знаешь, что мне сейчас сказал Снейп?

\- Что? - немедленно встревает Рон, - я видел, как он тебя задержал. Что он сказал?

\- Он сказал, - Невилл глубоко вздыхает, - что если я настолько ужасно разбираюсь в его предмете, брал бы хоть с Поттера пример, он - ты - сначала был таким же безнадежным. А теперь делает значительные успехи. Что ты там сварил сегодня, Гарри, - жалобно продолжает Лонгботтом, не замечая, что я слушаю его с открытым ртом, - ну, то есть я знаю, что, только как тебе удалось сделать так, что ему это понравилось? Ты не против, если мы на следующем занятии сядем вместе?

Мне просто нечего сказать. Снейпу понравилось мое зелье? Да он его и не видел! Даже Гермиона выглядит растерянной. Я машинально киваю Невиллу, и он, сутулясь, уходит вперед. Тогда Рон не выдерживает:

\- Гарри, слушай, это невероятно! Что ты сделал со Снейпом во время отработок? Сколько здесь учимся, никогда не видел стольких чудес в один день! Он снял с Малфоя баллы! И он тебя похвалил!

Я не знаю, что ответить. Я и сам обескуражен. Зато проходящий мимо Финниган не медлит ни секунды. Он наклоняется к нам и произносит заговорщицки:

\- Как что сделал, Рон? Гарри будущий великий зельевар. Он просто подмешал Снейпу в обед любовное зелье, а тот и не заметил. Это только начало действия! У Поттера же там Добби на кухне, вот и шустрит, а?

Я останавливаюсь - так резко, словно получил пощечину. Но раньше, чем я нахожусь, что ответить, Симус ускоряет шаг. Друзья стоят рядом со мной, смущенно переглядываясь. Рон медленно закипает, на щеках у него выступают красные пятна, и он цедит сквозь зубы:

\- Если этот тип еще раз откроет рот… А впрочем, я с ним и до этого поговорю! - он уже бросается следом, но я удерживаю его за рукав.

\- Рон, подожди, - я вздыхаю. - Поведению Симуса есть объяснение.

\- Нет тут никаких объяснений! - кипятится Рон, делая попытку высвободиться.

\- Есть. - Я опускаю глаза. Придется сказать, как бы ни хотелось избежать этого. - Мы можем уйти отсюда куда-нибудь?

Они кивают. Уроки окончены, поэтому мы с чистой совестью направляемся к озеру, где Рон с Гермионой нашли замечательно малолюдное место - от окон замка его заслоняет лес, а от гуляющих - нагромождение древних валунов. Здесь дорожка оканчивается тупиком. Поэтому если перебраться через камни, кажется, что кроме тебя и твоих спутников в мире больше никого нет.

Уютная отгороженность маленькой бухты располагает к откровенности. Наверное, сюда они ходят целоваться, отстраненно думаю я, усаживаясь на прогретый мшистый камень. Друзья устраиваются рядом и терпеливо ждут, пока я скажу то, ради чего они привели меня сюда.

Я встряхиваю головой, прикрываю глаза и выдаю на одном дыхании:

\- Вы помните, да, как нашли меня на башне? Вы тогда не спросили, из-за кого я был расстроен, а я не сказал, ну так вот, это и впрямь был Финниган.

Ответом мне служит подозрительная тишина. Я открываю глаза, готовясь увидеть на их лицах шок, может быть, отвращение. Но они лишь улыбаются, Рон - сочувственно, Гермиона - чуть насмешливо. Она запускает руку в отливающие на солнце рыжим завитки волос и произносит ласково:

\- Гарри, мы не спросили, потому что знали.

О, Господи.

\- Откуда?

\- Мы знакомы шесть лет, - вступает Рон, - а ты так и не понял, что дорог нам и мы тревожимся о тебе. Разве ты сам не можешь сказать о нас что-то, чего не знает никто больше?

\- Например? - я чувствую себя оглушенным их словами.

\- Ну, например, что мы с Роном сделаем после школы, - предлагает Гермиона.

\- Поженитесь, как только добьетесь разрешения родителей, - брякаю я.

Теперь я чувствую, что взял реванш за беспомощное выражение лица минуту назад: оно точно такое же у Рона.

\- Как?.. - выдавливает он, красный до корней волос, - как ты узнал?

Я внезапно чувствую облегчение. Только что виски ломило подступающей головной болью, а теперь отпустило.

\- Я же ваш друг, Рон. Вы дороги мне и я тревожусь о вас, - повторяю я его слова.

Гермиона смеется.

\- Но, Гарри, - говорит она, вновь становясь серьезной, - скажи, пожалуйста, что произошло сегодня утром. Я так понимаю, что это из-за Симуса ты опоздал на завтрак? - Я киваю. - А сорок минут назад он отпустил неприятную шутку. Извини, что лезу так настойчиво, вы что, поссорились?

Я прямо гляжу ей в лицо, напоминая себе, что она мой друг и глупо обижаться на дотошность человека, который в самом деле искренне желает добра.

\- Мы не ссорились, если ты имеешь в виду ругань, - отвечаю я ровно, без интонаций. - Просто я отказываюсь от того, что Симус мне предлагает. Теперь уже поздно, а когда это было важно, дела обстояли так, что… Что я замерз бы насмерть, не найди вы меня тогда, - я упираю локти в колени, сцепляю ладони в замок и опускаю на сплетенные пальцы горящий лоб.

\- Мерлиновы яйца! - внезапно прорывает Рона, - да я на этого урода Crucio наложу!

Я фыркаю:

\- У меня уже пропало такое желание. Теперь я просто не хочу слышать от Симуса никаких предложений. Никаких. Вот и всё.

\- Послушай, - Гермиона старается сохранять спокойствие, хотя по ее напряженному тону чувствуется, что это непросто ей дается, - а что Симусу надо от тебя теперь? Насколько я помню, дело было в феврале, и после того… происшествия вы не встречались… ну, наедине? - она медленно формулирует, но не краснеет и не запинается. Похоже, Гермиону моей ориентацией не напугаешь.

Вот черт, приходит внезапно в голову, она ведь уже давала это понять не один раз, а я все боялся чего-то. Она настолько своя, что с ней можно, пожалуй, вопросы секса обсуждать - у нас ведь интересы в нем диаметрально различаются… Только без Рона, напоминает внутренний голос, и у меня вырывается отрывистый смешок. Семинар здесь точно был бы неуместен.

\- Да не знаю я, что ему от меня надо, - искренне отвечаю я, - сам не могу понять. Вроде два месяца почти не общались, а теперь вот - вынь да положь ему, чтобы все стало, как раньше.

\- А ты против? - уточняет она.

Я честно размышляю над вопросом, потом говорю:

\- Не знаю. Раньше он все время отделывался от меня под всякими благовидными предлогами.

Отлично, Поттер, теперь ты исповедуешься. Скоро они будут знать о тебе все, включая то, как ты Симусу навязывался. Я очень стараюсь прикусить язык, но мне не удается - слишком долго это болело внутри, чтобы сейчас я нашел в себе силы отказаться от врачевания.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я готов явиться по первому свисту, - наконец произношу я.

Кажется, я только что сформулировал причину своего нежелания идти на разговор, который Финниган так настойчиво пытался начать в последние дни.

\- Ты мстишь? - Гермиона закусывает изнутри щеку, как всегда делает на контрольных.

Я долго молчу, потом пожимаю плечами. Это не месть. У меня не было такой цели. Это лишь попытка обрести шаткое равновесие. Если я поддамся сейчас на его уговоры и свое желание, потом опять буду ощущать себя ничтожеством. Финнигану до сих пор удается заставить меня так себя чувствовать, и я не хочу его поощрять.

Рон молчит, понуро уставившись на озеро. По его поверхности идет легкая рябь: где-то на середине рассекает водную гладь радующийся теплу кальмар.

\- Все-таки я в следующий раз набью ему морду, - ворчит Рон себе под нос, время от времени беззвучно произнося очередное ругательство. Вслух он этого не делает - присутствие Гермионы сказывается, очевидно.

Гермиона тоже долго молчит. Когда она заговаривает, голос ее кажется не слишком веселым:

\- Гарри, не знаю, правильно ли я поняла, но Симус, кажется, считает, что ты просто рассчитываешься за прежние обиды. Вряд ли он думает, что оскорбил тебя, поэтому твое поведение его раздражает. И после отказа - ты ему так и сказал, что отказываешься? - он тебя в покое не оставит. Я хорошо помню, как он преследовал Парвати, когда она начала встречаться с одним из рэйвенкловцев.

Рон поворачивается к ней:

\- Нормально. А я ничего не знаю!

Гермиона показывает ему язык:

\- Будешь все знать - скоро состаришься.

\- Но он же сам ее бросил, - удивляюсь я, - где логика?

\- Какая логика, Гарри, - хмыкает Гермиона, - Парвати посмела заменить память о Симусе свиданиями с другим человеком! Пока Гилберт ему физиономию не начистил, он так и шлялся за ними следом.

\- Гермиона, - восторженно произносит Рон, - я и не подозревал, что ты умеешь разговаривать нормальным человеческим языком!

\- Не зли меня, Уизли, - предупреждает она и заканчивает, - так что если ты, Гарри, начнешь с кем-то встречаться, Рону и впрямь придется… пообщаться с Симусом. Чтобы не распускал сплетен.

\- Встречаться? - я вкладываю в это слово максимум иронии, - с кем? Здесь просто не с кем встречаться… таким как я, по крайней мере.

\- Не говори глупостей, - отрезает Гермиона, поднимаясь на ноги и одергивая смявшуюся юбку, - конечно, ты найдешь человека, с которым будут и свидания, и настоящие чувства, и любовь. - Как легко она это произносит! Я невольно восхищен. Мне бы ее оптимизм.

\- Вот только одного я не понимаю, - завершает беседу Рон, тоже вставая, - почему для этой кретинской выходки Финниган выбрал упоминание именно о Снейпе?

\- А пес его знает, - с чувством произносит Гермиона, - потому что кретин, вот и все. Пойдемте в замок, я есть хочу.

Мы идем за ней обратно по тропинке, ведущей к замку, и я размышляю о том, что пара вещей все же сделалась мне более понятной, нежели утром.

Симус не отступится? Я усмехаюсь. Что ж, посмотрим. Главное, что друзья меня поддерживают - от этого легко на душе.

Насчет любви Гермиона преувеличивает, конечно - в Хогвартсе это мне точно не грозит.

Больше не грозит, пытаюсь исправить я предложение, но потом все-таки отбрасываю слово.

Это не была любовь. Я не хочу таких воспоминаний о первом чувстве. Это была… взаимная мастурбация. И не более.

Что меня в настоящий момент занимает - так это более чем странное возвращение Гриффиндору отнятых вчера пятидесяти баллов. И то, что Снейп оценил мою работу, никак это не продемонстрировав и даже не приблизившись.

Меня занимает Снейп.

Я его изучаю, поправляю я себя. Мне скучно - к тому же я обречен на его общество еще в течение… восьми шкафов.

Я чувствую, что усмехаюсь.

***

\- Приступайте.

Он не поворачивает головы в мою сторону и никак не дает понять, что вообще заметил мой приход. Я неловко переминаюсь на месте, не решаясь пройти мимо преподавательского стола. Почему-то мне не хочется попасть под прицел снейповского взгляда, если он решит проследить мой маршрут.

Я скованно делаю пару шагов, а потом вновь останавливаюсь, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

Что со мной сегодня?

Я блуждаю взглядом по классу, не в силах остановиться ни на одном предмете, пока не натыкаюсь на часы. Несколько секунд я смотрю на них, соображая, что меня смущает.

Потом до меня медленно доходит. Минутная стрелка стоит не на двенадцати, а между десятью и одиннадцатью часами.

Я пришел раньше срока.

Как раз настолько, насколько опоздал вчера. Черт бы меня побрал. Этого я никак не могу объяснить, я и не думал подгадывать! Остается рассчитывать, что сегодня в руках у Снейпа нет хронометра.

Я прикусываю губу и торопливо иду через кабинет к третьему шкафу. По крайней мере, можно надеяться, что Снейп не станет заострять внимание, что я явился раньше времени. Раньше начну - больше хлама он потом сможет испепелить, не так ли.

Я произношу заклинание, дверцы шкафа раскрываются мне навстречу, и я приветливо, как живому существу, подмигиваю мышу-фонарику. Хоть что-то приятное на территории Снейпа.

Я подтаскиваю скамью и вспрыгиваю на нее движением, которое подозрительно быстро стало привычным.

Снейп проверяет за столом кипу контрольных и, кажется, не намерен замечать моего присутствия. Это придает мне бодрости, к тому же я пододвинул скамью максимально близко к полкам, так, что меня не видно за деревянной частью створки. Скрывшись за ней, я ощущаю, как расслабляется напряженная спина, и не упускаю возможности отругать себя за это. Я же знаю, что не боюсь Снейпа! И мне совершенно безразличны мотивы его возможного поведения. Нет, не безразличны, а неинтересны.

Так что я дергаюсь?

Одно из двух: или время в кабинете Снейпа идет по каким-то собственным законам, или рутинная приборка книг, бумаг и всякой мелочи настраивает меня на ритм, в который попадают руки и мысли. Я не чувствую ни усталости, ни утомления. Правда, они сказываются потом - я уже две ночи сплю как убитый - но здесь мне легко, я действую на автомате.

Пару раз я готов заговорить сам с собой - привычка проговаривать приходящие в голову идеи осталась с детства, проведенного в чулане, и проявляется до сих пор. Хорошо, что хогвартские галереи, по которым я иногда брожу в мантии-невидимке, ночью абсолютно безлюдны. Иначе кто-нибудь до смерти перепугался бы, услышав из пустоты задумчивое бормотание и не увидев поблизости даже привидения.

Сегодня я вынужден вовремя прикусывать язык, всякий раз в последнюю секунду спохватываясь, что я в кабинете не один. Поначалу присутствие Снейпа вообще не дает мне расслабиться - я все жду, когда же он захочет спустить с меня шкуру, как обещал вчера при Малфое.

А еще я дорого дал бы, чтобы прояснить историю с возвращением баллов в верхнюю половину песочных часов своего факультета.

Но каким образом начать разговор, в голову не приходит. Поэтому я только пожимаю время от времени плечами, ведя внутренний диалог, да иногда негромко фыркаю. Мне и без мыслей о Снейпе поводов для размышления хватает.

Спустя какое-то время я тащу скамью обратно к столу, рядом с которым она стояла. Внезапно мне приходит в голову, что это стол Малфоя. Я мстительно хмыкаю: а вот не стану накладывать очищающего заклинания, хотя на скамье явственно видны следы моих ботинок. Шкаф никем не прибирался, в нем полно было бумажной трухи, и если Малфой не посмотрит, когда будет плюхаться на свое место, эта осевшая труха окажется на его мантии и брюках.

Я удовлетворенно разгибаюсь, вернув скамью на место, и тут перед глазами на секунду темнеет. Наверное, оттого, что скамья была тяжеленная, а я старался не слишком толкать ее по полу и почти нес, чтобы не привлекать скрипом лишнего внимания.

Я чувствую резкое головокружение и вынужден ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. В ту же секунду моя спина упирается во что-то твердое. Я недоуменно оборачиваюсь и невольно вздрагиваю. Позади стоит Снейп. И когда только успел приблизиться? А главное - зачем? Он удерживает меня, неожиданно сильно прижимая свою ладонь между лопатками.

Заметив, что я выпрямился, Снейп в ту же секунду убирает руку и отступает на шаг, пристально и пренебрежительно глядя на меня. Я нервно облизываю губы:

\- Спасибо, сэр, - а что еще должен я ему сказать?

Тонкие губы вздрагивают, складываясь в знакомую неприязненную полуулыбку:

\- Вы покрыты пылью. Мне не хотелось пачкать мантию.

Какой бес тянет меня это сделать? Я в точности повторяю его ухмылку и с вызовом гляжу ему в глаза:

\- И все-таки спасибо. Я упал бы, если бы вы меня не поддержали.

\- Ноги не держат? - осведомляется Снейп язвительно, оглядывая наполовину прибранный четвертый шкаф за моей спиной. Видимо, он доволен результатом, потому что его лицо не выражает обычного презрения.

Я понимаю, что разглядываю его, и поспешно опускаю глаза. Меня когда-нибудь не доведет до добра мое любопытство - но мне непонятен этот человек. Если я задам ему вопрос, он убьет меня на месте или ответит? Судя по тому, что я проработал здесь сегодня… - я вытягиваю из-под рукава мантии часы - уже два часа и до сих пор жив, наверное, все-таки не убьет.

\- Сэр, - начинаю я, тщательно подбирая слова, - можно спросить вас кое о чем?

Снейп переводит взгляд на мое лицо, заставляя отвести взгляд. Нет, не получится. Я вздыхаю, признавая неспособность разговаривать с ним - если только он не орет на меня, а я не огрызаюсь в ответ. На мирный диалог я не натренирован. Годы нашего общения меня этому не научили. Да и умеет ли кто-нибудь, кроме директора, мирно общаться со Снейпом?

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, Поттер, - произносит он, - что вы, как и мистер Малфой, желали бы узнать судьбу непростительно малого количества баллов, снятых мною вчера с Гриффиндора за вашу безобразную выходку.

И поскольку я молчу, он требовательно уточняет:

\- Так или нет?

Я хмуро киваю. Чтение мыслей, которое Снейп, очевидно, практикует как хобби, мне совершенно не нравится. Особенно когда он читает мои мысли.

\- Так вот, Поттер, я надеялся, даже ваших мозгов хватит на то, чтобы понять: я не имею никакого отношения к тому, что эти баллы вернулись сегодня утром на ваш отвратительный факультет. Уж поверьте, я не стал бы этого делать.

Я возмущенно вскидываю голову. Не могу объяснить, что именно меня выводит из себя: его неколебимая уверенность, высокомерие или оскорбление Гриффиндора, но мне хочется ударить Снейпа. Вне логики и вне доводов рассудка. Я сдерживаюсь исключительным усилием воли. Вчера мне тоже хотелось сломать руку одному слизеринцу. Думаю, тут я бы метил в нос.

\- Но как же тогда… - начинаю я, стиснув зубы, но он как всегда не дает мне закончить:

\- Сделайте милость, Поттер, не отвечайте. В противном случае я наложу на вас еще одно взыскание, сроком до окончания школы. Поверьте, у меня есть для этого основания. Один вчерашний вечер чего стоит. У вас непомерная дерзость и напрочь отсутствует чувство реальности. Кто-то должен вбить его вам.

Я скриплю зубами так громко, что он должен это слышать. Теперь встречу с Малфоем он будет держать над моей головой, как кнут. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Какого черта он сидел здесь сегодня, пока я занимался отработкой? Меня тяготит его присутствие. И я точно знаю, что больше мне не придет в голову желания разговаривать с ним.

Снейп отворачивается и направляется к выходу. На пороге он оглядывается и холодно произносит:

\- Вы должны проработать еще тридцать минут. После этого можете исчезнуть из моего кабинета до завтра.

Чтоб тебе, думаю я беспомощно, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь и понуро направляясь к шкафам. Он испортил мне все хорошее настроение.

И в довершение я чувствую, что в классе стало как будто… пусто.

Спустя полчаса я прекращаю свое занятие и выхожу отсюда, с ожесточением шарахнув дверью.

Сплю я по-прежнему крепко.

***


	8. Карта Мародеров

Следующие два дня проходят без происшествий. Симус периодически бросает на меня хмурые взгляды, которые вполне могут соперничать со взглядами Малфоя, а сам Малфой только поджимает губы, сталкиваясь со мной в коридоре.

Все как всегда, и если бы не необходимость ежевечерне спускаться в подземелья, я мог бы утверждать, что ничего странного не происходит. Кроме разве что… Вместо того чтобы привычно проклинать Снейпа, как я поступал на протяжении всех лет обучения, я зачем-то раздумываю над мотивами его поступков.

Я готов признаться, что это странно, потому что не привык себе врать и, наверное, начинать учиться этому искусству уже поздновато. Меня беспокоят мои отработки. И меня беспокоит Снейп.

Точнее, его отсутствие. И вчера, и позавчера он ограничился тем, что пробыл в классе пятнадцать минут после моего прихода, а потом ушел, не забыв оскорбить напоследок. Но если к нападкам у меня выработалось подобие иммунитета, то я оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что кабинет Зельеварения вновь показался мне пустынным и… слишком тихим.

Когда Снейп приходил отпустить меня, обронив краткое "вы свободны" и сопровождая слова взмахом руки по направлению к двери, я вздрагивал от неожиданности при звуке его голоса. Наверное, потому, что мое уединение сразу разбивалось о его фигуру в черной мантии.

Все это меня очень раздражает, черт возьми.

Что за бред, Поттер, говорил я сам себе позже, ночью, лежа в постели. Когда Снейп находился в классе, ты ронял предметы и не мог расслабить плечи. К тому же это было всего раз. Не так много для того, чтобы привыкнуть. Радоваться надо, что он внял моим безмолвным молитвам и не выводит из себя присутствием за спиной!

При мысли о спине я снова ощущаю твердую ладонь, упершуюся между моими лопатками. Эта ладонь не дала мне грохнуться на пол, когда я боролся с головокружением. Или на Снейпа, подошедшего проверить мою работу. "Мне не хотелось пачкать мантию" - так он сказал.

Ну что за ублюдок! Отошел бы в сторону, так нет - даже помог только для того, чтобы в очередной раз унизить. Неудивительно, что моя одежда была пыльной. Как будто он не знает, какой бардак у него в шкафах!

В конце концов, в жизни так много хорошего, и ни одно приятное впечатление не связано со Снейпом. Так какого черта мысль, что сегодня вечером я спущусь в подземелья и увижу его максимум на четверть часа, вызывает у меня ощущение неудовольствия и смутной тревоги?

Ничего странного не происходит, говорю я себе без особой уверенности. Снейп просто нервирует меня, отравляет каждый вечер до такой степени, что я, дожидаясь окончания взыскания, не могу отделаться от мыслей о нем. Вот и все.

***

Мне почти удается убедить себя в этом, когда меня вызывает Дамблдор. На часах шесть вечера, и я недоумеваю, что директору могло понадобиться от меня. Испытывая дурное предчувствие, я называю горгулье пароль, переданный в принесенной Хедвиг записке. Сегодня это просто "монпансье", хотя обычно Дамблдор выбирает сложные названия.

Винтовая лестница медленно поднимает меня на площадку перед закрытой дверью, и та сразу открывается навстречу. Меня ждут. Я решительно сглатываю и прохожу внутрь.

Дамблдор улыбается мне и предлагает чай. Я желаю ему доброго вечера и выжидательно смотрю в лицо. Я привык, что в этом кабинете лучше не распускаться. Неизвестно, о чем именно пойдет разговор.

Однако мои дурные предчувствия, к счастью, оказываются необоснованными. Дамблдор расспрашивает меня о снах - как делал это три месяца назад. Он регулярно осведомляется, не беспокоит ли меня что-нибудь, не болит ли шрам, не бывает ли видений.

Иногда я начинаю чувствовать себя после его вопросов буйным психом в стадии ремиссии. С которым обращаются, как с нормальным, но все равно держат ухо востро. Я никому об этом не говорю. Дамблдору - потому что не хочу его оскорбить, а Рону с Гермионой… нет уж, хватит им сведений о моей ориентации. И знания о том, что я - Мальчик, который выжил, чтобы в будущем стать убийцей. Иногда мне кажется, что я отдал бы все за маскирующее заклинание, которое позволило мне хоть на какое-то время избавляться от шрама. Не выделяться из толпы. Хотя бы внешне. Но для моей отметины заклинания нет - или мне не удалось найти его.

Я отвечаю, что мне ничего не снится. По крайней мере, ничего, что можно было бы связать с Волдемортом. По правде сказать, я вообще не помню своих снов в последнее время. Даже неприличных. Я крепко сплю и просыпаюсь с приятным ощущением бодрости.

Я так и не нашел этому нормального объяснения - учитывая, что раньше я гулял перед сном, завернувшись в плащ-невидимку, а последние вечера торчу в душных подземельях. Ну, не то чтобы душных… но их точно нельзя перепутать с прогулочным парком. У меня должна бы болеть голова. Но я превосходно себя чувствую.

После того, как Дамблдору удается выпоить мне вторую чашку чая - хорошо, что сервиз, из которого он призвал ее, отличается миниатюрными размерами - я некоторое время мнусь, а потом решаюсь задать вопрос:

\- Сэр, а как обстоят дела… во внешнем мире? Я имею в виду, прошел почти год, а Волдеморт не переходит в открытое наступление.

Я знаю о многочисленных нападениях на магглов, которые участились за последний квартал. Знаю о нескольких серьезных стычках, информацию о которых Министерство не смогло замять, и она просочилась в прессу. Но все это не имеет отношения к настоящим боевым действиям, которых мы ждем. Ждем, не делая первого шага и предоставляя инициативу противнику.

Кто сказал, что начавший войну в конечном итоге проиграет ее? Сколько ни изучал историю магии, это утверждение всегда казалось мне спорным. Но Альбус Дамблдор решил - и мы наблюдаем за медленно разгорающимся пожаром, не делая попыток ни погасить его, ни воспрепятствовать распространению.

\- Сэр? - я понимаю, что он молчит, и подавляю невольное раздражение. Я уважаю директора. Я преклоняюсь перед его стратегическими талантами. Но после того как в конце пятого курса он открыл мне, что в будущем мне предстоит или пасть от руки своего злейшего врага, или лишить его жизни, меня больше не устраивают недомолвки. Они могут устраивать школу и весь магический мир, но я не согласен на неведение.

Я не знаю, отчего во мне поднимается волна чувства, смахивающего на гнев. Я сверлю взглядом стол, на котором лежат на вид бессильные руки Дамблдора, и ощущаю, как краснеют уши.

\- Во внешнем мире, - произносит директор после долгой паузы, - назревает третья мировая война. Маггловские политические обозреватели не в силах разобраться, откуда берет начало дипломатическая напряженность и социальные неурядицы в большинстве европейских стран. Их население внезапно взбунтовалось против прежнего уклада жизни. Многие правительства смещены, а лидеры государств вынуждены уйти в отставку. Происходящее необъяснимо с точки зрения магглов, но полагаю, Гарри, я могу не вдаваться в подробности, объясняя тебе подоплеку этих событий. Мне нет нужды называть имя того, кем направляется и контролируется весь этот хаос.

Я медленно, подавленно киваю. После пространного ответа директора я уже не уверен, что хотел это знать. Мы живем за стенами замка, огражденные магией, пропитывающей самые камни, под защитой старейшины Уизенгамота. И можем позволить себе роскошь спокойствия и неведения. Я удивился бы, если бы узнал, что хоть кто-то здесь - кроме преподавателей - в курсе того, что происходит. Не только в маггловском, но и колдовском мире, за пределами Британии… на всей планете. Там льется кровь, там погибают люди - и только я должен смочь и остановить это.

Остановить его.

Уничтожить.

Мне делается холодно. Я зябко складываю на груди руки, вцепляюсь пальцами в локти, пытаясь унять внезапную дрожь. Дамблдор сочувственно смотрит на меня. Он молчит, и я почти благодарен ему за это молчание… но только почти. Мне хочется услышать хоть что-то обнадеживающее. Чтобы он сказал, что наше бездействие связано не только с тем, что Гарри Поттер - главное оружие магического мира - еще не вполне закончил подготовку и освоил не все убийственные проклятия.

\- Сэр, - спрашиваю я, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком глухо, - а что мы - ну, то есть маги - делаем для того, чтобы третья мировая не началась?

\- Очень многое, Гарри, - отвечает Дамблдор спокойно, - и в первую очередь не даем распространиться панике.

\- Но разве замалчивание - лучший выход? - вопрос вырывается непроизвольно, и я готов прикусить язык от того, как разговариваю. Впрочем, я спрашиваю о том, что считаю важным. Коль скоро мое участие в этой войне неизбежно, я, пожалуй, могу побыть невоспитанным.

\- Не лучший, - директор встает и тяжело подходит к окну, вглядываясь в одному ему видимую даль, - но и не худший. Все преподаватели знают о том, что происходит, Гарри. Подготовка студентов усилена на всех уровнях. Но мы не можем выступить наобум. Не можем действовать импульсивно. Ты знаешь о том, - он вздыхает, но не отводит взгляда от зубчатой линии Запретного леса, за который медленно садится солнце, - что тебе, возможно, придется совершить. Только возможно, Гарри - потому что я буду рядом с тобой и постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебе не досталась необходимость бороться с Томом один на один. Ты молод для того, чтобы… и всегда будешь слишком молод. Убивать рано в любом возрасте.

Я понимаю, что он щадит меня, пытаясь представить ситуацию небезнадежной, и низко опускаю голову. Нет, это не утешает. Я знаю, что на самом деле выбора у меня нет. Но я благодарен Дамблдору за эту попытку обмана. Я даже не удивляюсь собственной противоречивости. Десять минут назад я готов был злиться, что ничего не знаю, а теперь хочу вернуться во времени и не задать никаких вопросов.

Я поднимаюсь из кресла, в котором сидел, и с усилием расправляю плечи. В конце концов, ничего нового о себе я не узнал, а сделать что-либо немедленно не в моей власти. Я приказываю себе не думать об этом до того, как понадобится. До того, как настанет нужное время.

Я делаю несколько шагов по приглушающему шаги ковру, привычным взглядом рассматривая портреты на стенах, распахнутую клетку Фоукса и несколько высоких шкафов с отблескивающими в закатном свете стеклами. Шкафы такие же, как в подземельях у Снейпа - вероятно, из одной партии мебели, которой когда-то укомплектовывали кабинеты.

Я машинально подхожу к ближайшему из них, пробегаю взглядам по корешкам толстых фолиантов, расставленных на полках. Внутри шкафа царит идеальный порядок, не нарушаемый ни одним лишним предметом. Только книги и какой-то небольшой свиток пергамента на нижней полке, лежащий сверху на толстых томах.

Секунду я смотрю на него, а потом, забыв о присутствии Дамблдора, с силой тяну на себя ручку шкафа. Он не заперт. Петли негромко, но отчетливо скрипят, свидетельствуя о моем вторжении, но я не слышу их протеста. Не вижу удивленного взгляда директора.

Я смотрю на пергамент в своих руках. Это карта Мародеров.

На несколько секунд время, кажется, останавливается. Я гляжу на тонкие линии, переплетающиеся и разбегающиеся по карте в разные стороны. По вязи переходов и галерей движутся многочисленные фигурки учеников и преподавателей… Карта не "выключена", она такая же, как была в тот момент, когда я выронил ее где-то во время очередной ночной прогулки.

Я слышу, как стучит в ушах кровь, и машинально бросаю взгляд в нижний левый угол пергамента. Подземелья. Класс Зельеварения. И Снейп - он там, сидит за своим письменным столом, вероятно - фигурка неподвижна.

Я прикусываю губу. У Снейпа не было карты. Но как же тогда… Как?

\- Гарри, - я вздрагиваю и поднимаю голову, глядя на приблизившегося Дамблдора. Только тут до меня доходит, что я забрался в его шкаф.

\- Извините, - говорю я быстро. У меня вертится на языке сотня вопросов, но я не намерен дать вырваться ни одному из них. Я хочу сейчас только уйти отсюда. Я хочу остаться в одиночестве, где меня не будут рассматривать эти водянисто-голубые глаза.

Я должен подумать.

\- Ничего страшного, - могу поклясться, что Дамблдор удивлен, но на его лице выражение привычного доброжелательства, - я знаю, Гарри, что карта принадлежала раньше твоему отцу и его друзьям. И знаю, что долгое время она пробыла у тебя. Надо полагать, ты не ожидал найти ее здесь. Гарри, мне очень жаль, но я не верну тебе эту игрушку. Оба мы знаем, как много вреда она может причинить, если попадет случайно не в те руки.

Я машинально киваю, соглашаясь с каждым словом, и слегка хмыкаю над последним утверждением. Последние несколько месяцев я был просто уверен, что она и попала "не в те руки". Я ничего не понимаю.

И меня бесит мое неведение.

\- Сэр, - прерываю я директора, - а давно у вас… эта вещь?

\- С того момента, как ее принесла мне профессор МакГонагалл. Она подобрала ее однажды вечером возле статуи Одноглазой ведьмы. Дело было после отбоя; на дворе стояла осень, - отвечает он, внимательно глядя на меня. Сейчас, кажется, будут вопросы.

Я торопливо прижимаю пальцы к вискам и делаю вид, что у меня разболелась голова. После того, как выяснилось, что она может служить проводником для мыслей Волдеморта, мои мигрени стали явлением, которое никого не удивляет и вызывает некоторое сочувствие. Хотя когда голова разламывалась раньше, Симус не раз интересовался: "Чему в голове болеть? Там же кость!"

К счастью, Дамблдор верит мне. Он прикладывает ладонь к моему лбу, и я внутренне замираю, думая, может ли он догадаться, что я притворяюсь. Но он лишь вздыхает и негромко произносит:

\- Что ж, Гарри, я думаю, на сегодня наш с тобой диалог закончен. Я хочу, чтобы ты успел немного прогуляться перед очередной отработкой у профессора Снейпа. - Конечно, это же Дамблдор, а от него ничто не способно укрыться. - Если ты, конечно, не хочешь еще чаю…

Я мотаю головой, сохраняя на лице несчастное выражение.

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит дойти до мадам Помфри, - завершает директор нашу беседу, - она даст тебе какое-нибудь обезболивающее.

\- Хорошо, сэр, - отвечаю я, направляясь к двери. Я стараюсь не торопиться, чтобы Дамблдор не подумал, что я убегаю, и все же иду достаточно быстро. Уже когда я закрываю за собой дверь, он окликает меня.

\- Гарри, - я останавливаюсь и делаю шаг назад в комнату, не убирая ладони с дверной ручки, - какие у вас отношения с профессором Снейпом?

\- Он ужасен, - ляпаю я первое, что приходит в голову. Что же, вышло искренне. Даже пожалуй чересчур. Дамблдор вздыхает, но потом слегка улыбается и желает мне доброго вечера.

Оказавшись, наконец, в общем коридоре, я с облегчением вздыхаю и смотрю на наручные часы. Двадцать пять минут восьмого. Через полчаса мне нужно быть в подземельях, а я совершенно не представляю себе, как мне удастся второй раз за вечер сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение.

Еще не хватало, чтобы Снейп заподозрил, что мне не дает покоя его особа.

Естественно, к мадам Помфри я не иду. А те двадцать минут, в течение которых наматываю круги по галереям Хогвартса, ничуть не помогают успокоить мысли. Поэтому когда я спускаюсь по лестнице, ведущей к классу Зельеварения, мне остается только просить Мерлина помочь мне не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

Я в сердцах пинаю носком ботинка каменную стену и на мгновение морщусь от боли в пальцах. Нужно было с самого начала догадаться, у кого карта. Я не тешил себя особыми иллюзиями по поводу того, что найду ее в кабинете Снейпа, а если бы и нашел, совершенно неизвестно, как вынес бы ее оттуда. Но мне все равно казалось, что она там. Иначе откуда ему было в тот день знать мое местоположение, да еще назвать его Гермионе и Рону?

Карта у директора. Вот уж кто может хладнокровно наблюдать за всеми моими перемещениями. Иногда моя вседозволенность пугает меня самого. Я просто уверен, что Дамблдор в курсе моих ночных прогулок, прекратившихся, собственно, неделю назад… после назначения Снейпом взыскания. У меня больше не остается на них сил. А может быть, я просто в достаточной степени устаю для того, чтобы спокойно заснуть и проспать всю ночь без внезапных пробуждений.

"Спокойно заснуть после того, как вкалывал у Снейпа", - язвительно добавляет мой внутренний голос, и я прошу его помолчать. Мне не до того, чтобы копаться в себе. Я и так озадачен.

И у меня осталось не слишком много времени, чтобы разобраться. Из одиннадцати шкафов, которые он поручил мне привести в божеский вид, один принадлежит лично Снейпу, а потому не в счет, и семь мне уже удалось расчистить. Причем беспорядок на полках уменьшается от шкафа к шкафу, по мере того, как я удаляюсь от его стола. Я могу управиться с оставшимися за пару вечеров, один из которых сегодня. Снейп давал мне десять дней, я, наверное, превзошел его ожидания, ведь сегодня только шестой вечер.

Я могу не успеть.

Я вхожу в его кабинет, постучав, но не дожидаясь угрюмого "да", каким он обычно откликается на то, что его беспокоят. Я смотрю на зельевара, сидящего за своим столом и торопливо черкающим что-то на постоянно норовящем скрутиться листе пергамента. Перо в его руке кажется почти неподвижным, но я успел привыкнуть к его почерку и знаю, что это кажущаяся неторопливость. Он стремительно пишет, и на мгновение мне ужасно хочется узнать, что. Поскольку это явно не чье-нибудь эссе, подвернувшееся под горячую руку.

Это письмо.

\- Приступайте, - бросает он, не глядя на меня и не удостаивая приветствием. Еще бы, я точен, как часы - к чему оборачиваться, если знаешь посетителя, думаю я, проходя вглубь класса.

Когда эта мысль проносится в голове, я чувствую в ней что-то необычное и прокручиваю еще раз. Так и есть. Я подумал о Снейпе с усмешкой, а не с обычной злостью. Н-да. Весна, наверное.

Он продолжает писать, пока я открываю очередной шкаф. Заклинание и движения палочкой уже кажутся мне будничными, я не напрягаюсь при их выполнении. Когда тяжелые дверцы с хрустальными стеклами раскрываются навстречу, мне кажется, я замечаю стремительный взгляд исподлобья, брошенный в мою сторону. Я оборачиваюсь всем телом, желая убедиться в своей правоте, но как обычно ошибаюсь. Снейп даже не шевельнулся, а голова его склонена слишком низко, чтобы он мог рассматривать меня, не меняя положения.

Я всегда заблуждаюсь, предполагая его поступки.

Это соображение заставляет меня с досадой прочистить горло, и я торопливо выхожу из поля его зрения. Как бы то ни было, находиться за деревянной частью створки шкафа, где не только он, а и я лишен возможности обзора, гораздо легче.

Хорошо, что шкафы большие - масштабы комнат и высота потолков позволяют делать их почти в два раза выше и глубже. Я задумчиво провожу пальцем по прозрачному стеклу. Когда-то мне казалось, что достаточно будет задеть такую льдистую хрупкость локтем, и не восстановишь никакими заклинаниями. Теперь я знаю, что в горный хрусталь, магически вплавленный в дерево, можно стрелять, и на нем не останется даже царапины. Прозрачное как вода стекло отражает мое лицо, и я отворачиваюсь, понимая направление своего взгляда сквозь него. Любопытство сгубило не одну кошку. Как-то не хочется разделить их участь.

Проходит полчаса. Я уже влез на очередную скамью - кажется, это место Паркинсон - и разобрался с тремя полками. Удачно, что шкафы располагаются вдоль слизеринской половины класса. Я и эту скамейку чистить не стану.

Почему-то сегодня мне совершенно не хочется торопиться. Может быть, потому что я тяну время отработки, хотя ни за что не сознаюсь в этом. А скорее всего, потому что меня стесняет присутствие Снейпа. С какой стати мне показалось, что без него в классе слишком пусто? То, что он здесь, сердит меня и делает неуклюжим. Особенно с учетом того, что я не знаю, как он узнал о…

Хватит, одергиваю я себя в который раз. Все равно до правды не добраться. Да и узнаешь - какая в сущности разница? Что мне в том, откуда Снейп знал о башне Астрономии? Что от этого изменится?

Тогда можно подумать о возвращенных баллах.

Я готов рычать от того, каким сумбуром сменились мои еще несколько часов назад более-менее спокойные мысли.

Днем меня беспокоило отсутствие Снейпа. Теперь раздражает его присутствие. Мне хочется себя побить.

\- Поттер.

Я вздрагиваю и чуть не грохаюсь со скамьи на пол, когда этот голос раздается за спиной. Опять он приблизился совершенно бесшумно. Не хватало еще сверзиться Снейпу на голову - в пыльной-то мантии. "Или на руки, - мстительно прибавляет голосок в моей голове, - посмотрим, будет он тебя ловить или не захочет пачкать одежду?" Я приказываю себе заткнуться. С тем, какой я придурок, я разберусь позже.

Я спрыгиваю со скамьи и устремляю на Снейпа как можно более смелый взгляд:

\- Да, сэр?

Он необычно выглядит сегодня. Я, конечно, привык, что он всегда сосредоточен, однако сегодня его собранность явно на порядок выше. Я почти чувствую, как от него исходят волны внутреннего напряжения. На изжелта-бледных щеках проступили желваки, а пальцы с силой сжимают запечатанный сургучом пергамент.

\- Вы проработаете сегодня до половины одиннадцатого, - говорит он, глядя куда-то в шкаф позади меня, - завтра придете в то же время, что обычно, и начнете работу независимо от того, буду я здесь или нет. Дверь будет настроена на ваш визит, поэтому не пытайтесь опаздывать. Также как и уйти раньше - не забывайте о Следящих чарах. Я узнаю, если вы попытаетесь схалтурить. Вам ясно?

Я киваю, не в силах отвести взгляд от линии, залегшей между его бровями. Снова поручение Ордена, мелькает в голове короткая мысль. А я сижу здесь и не имею возможности принести хоть какую-то реальную пользу, кроме как разгребать мусор нескольких поколений школьников. Я - человек, которому на этой войне самое место!

\- Поттер! - его голос выдергивает меня из раздумья, и я вздрагиваю, - вам нечем заняться?

До меня доходит, что я снова рассматриваю его, и я краснею. Снейп замечает это и не оставляет без внимания:

\- Что такого в моем лице, что вы уставились, как на вывеску?

Я подавляю совершенно неуместную улыбку. Никогда раньше не слышал от Снейпа ничего, что хоть отдаленно показалось бы забавным. Наверное, виноват насыщенный эмоциями разговор с директором и то, что Снейп собирается на какое-то рискованное задание. Я не знаю, с чего делаю такой вывод, но точно знаю, что он верен.

И неожиданно снова чувствую в руке пергамент карты Мародеров.

Я ничего не знаю об этом человеке - понимал я это когда-нибудь настолько хорошо, как сейчас? Я презирал его, ненавидел, я до хрипоты орал на него в кошмарных снах, порывался проклясть за то, что он сдернул с пьедестала мои представления об отце и Сириусе, я божился, что убью его как предателя. Грязный ублюдок с сальными волосами и недоброй ухмылкой. Мой личный враг, мой мучитель.

Я никогда не понимал его, но почему именно сейчас вдруг пришло ко мне это осознание, ненужное и уж точно бесполезное?

Я встряхиваю головой и выдаю на одном дыхании:

\- А долго вас не будет… сэр?

Снейп смотрит на меня с некоторым удивлением, затем вздергивает бровь:

\- Собираетесь скучать? Не ваше дело, Поттер.

\- И все-таки? - меня самого поражает моя храбрость. Надеюсь, он не убьет меня за нее.

\- Завтра вечером я приду, чтобы проверить вашу работу, - с чуть заметным усилием произносит он, - и я попросил бы вас не болтать о том, что вы предполагаете по поводу моего отсутствия. - Я удивлен, и он уточняет: - У вас на лице написано. Не стоит озвучивать ваши соображения вслух, - добавляет Снейп, видя, что я уже открыл рот, и внезапно его указательный палец на мгновение прижимается к моим губам в извечном жесте, требующем молчания.

Я киваю, и он убирает руку. Мы на территории Слизерина, где у стен есть уши.

Снейп коротко кивает в ответ, затем указывает на часы, намекая, что мне пора вернуться к работе. Я со вздохом переступаю с ноги на ногу и наблюдаю, как он идет к двери. Несомненно, он не станет со мной прощаться.

Не знаю, какой бес в меня вселился, что я иду за ним - иду быстро, но все равно не успеваю, поэтому мне приходится окликнуть его:

\- Профессор!

Снейп останавливается в дверном проеме - почти как я сегодня в кабинете Дамблдора. Ему или некогда, или не терпится уйти, но он оборачивается, раздувая ноздри в явном раздражении.

\- Удачи, - одними губами произношу я, мучительно стараясь не покраснеть. Не могу поверить, что делаю это - вместо того, чтобы пожелать поскорее сдохнуть.

Снейп несколько секунд сверлит меня взглядом, и дверь за ним закрывается.

Я иду назад к раскрытому настежь шкафу, предоставляя своей совести и внутреннему голосу доказать мне, что я идиот. Теперь это уже можно сделать, и я занимаюсь уборкой, слушая своих внутренних демонов. Но у них, к сожалению, нет ответов на мои вопросы.

Когда я ухожу, я чувствую потрескивание магии за своей спиной и невольно прикидываю, что завтра эти двери отомкнутся только для меня. Потом быстро поднимаюсь наверх.

***

…Я просыпаюсь, словно от оклика, и некоторое время лежу в темноте. Я давно так не просыпался и уже успел забыть полумрак, царящий за задернутым пологом даже светлой весенней ночью. Не понимая, что же меня все-таки разбудило, я приподнимаюсь на локте, прислушиваясь.

В голове успевает мелькнуть мысль о том, что я отвык от ночного бодрствования - я больше не слушаю нашу спальню, и когда это успело забыться? - и тут явственно различаю негромкий стон. Я чувствую, как на лице появляется слабая ухмылка. Помяни черта… Кто-то опять не наложил заклинания на полог.

Нет, не кто-то. Я точно знаю, кому принадлежит голос. Это Симус.

Я осторожно откидываюсь обратно на подушку и весь обращаюсь в слух, проклиная себя за безволие. Я могу предсказать, когда он не сможет сдерживать голос и начнет кусать край одеяла, сопровождая последние движения руки глухим рычанием. Моих ноздрей касается призрак его запаха - мускус и смегма - который я так любил нарочно оставлять на пальцах, чтобы украдкой подносить днем к носу ладонь, вспоминая ночную близость. Даже если это не было подлинной близостью.

Последняя мысль оказывает на меня действие пригоршни воды, брошенной в пылающее лицо. Я внезапно думаю, не нарочно ли он забыл наложить заклятье тишины, в расчете на то, что я проснусь. Кому как не Симусу знать о моих проблемах со сном еще пару месяцев назад.

Он может провоцировать меня.

Но даже если так, провокация не удалась. Я с удивлением ощущаю, как успокаивается сердцебиение, а ладони, стиснутые в кулаки, чтобы не залезть под одеяло, медленно расслабляются. Да, я заведен звуками чужого возбуждения. Но с собственным, как выяснилось, вполне могу справиться, не прибегая к помощи рук. Просто потому, что мне больше не интересен Симус.

Я поворачиваюсь на бок, не вслушиваясь больше в сбитое дыхание на соседней кровати, и медленно погружаюсь обратно в дрему. Уже на грани сна и яви внутренний голос осведомляется, нет ли еще каких-нибудь причин, улучшивших мое самообладание. Но я не успеваю ему ответить и засыпаю.

***


	9. Раунд первый

Утром я просыпаюсь от истошно орущего будильника. Причем кто-то из соседей поработал над ним, зачаровав так, чтобы он увертывался от попыток взять его в руку и выключить. Промучившись минуты три и так и не сумев поймать орудие своей ежеутренней пытки, я поднимаюсь и откидываю полог - чтобы привычно зажмуриться от бьющего в глаза солнца. Спальня уже пуста, и это в общем неудивительно, если учесть, что завтрак начался полчаса назад. Проклиная свою способность проспать все на свете - словно организм решил наверстать недосып прошлых месяцев - я одеваюсь, наспех привожу себя в порядок и сломя голову вылетаю из комнаты.

Рон и Гермиона встречают меня насмешливыми улыбками. Яичница с беконом уже холодная, но кофе еще дымится, и я жадно накидываюсь на полуостывшую еду. Я тянусь к солонке, когда Гермиона роняет между делом:

\- А Зельеварения сегодня нет. Его почему-то заменили на Трансфигурацию.

\- Гарри, ты не знаешь, Снейп часом собственным зельем не отравился? - тут же вклинивается сбоку Рон.

Я жую щедро намазанный маслом хлеб и отрицательно качаю головой. Друзья дожидаются, пока я проглочу, и требовательно смотрят на меня. Я досадливо дергаю бровью, обводя взглядом зал и пытаясь дать им понять, что здесь не место для обсуждения. Рот Гермионы округляется от понимания, она произносит небрежное "ага" и начинает просматривать какой-то учебник, отодвинув в сторону пустую посуду. А вот Рон смотрит на меня с очень странным выражением лица, так, что я даже оглядываю себя в поисках крошек на одежде или еще какого-нибудь беспорядка. Но он только фыркает в ответ на мое удивление и машет рукой:

\- Забудь. Ты скоро? - я откладываю в сторону салфетку и поднимаюсь. Гермиона убирает в сумку свою книгу и тоже встает.

Когда мы выходим из Большого зала, она радостно произносит:

\- Гарри, но раз Снейпа не будет… это же просто отлично! Мы уже несколько вечеров ничего не делали вместе!

\- Уроки, например, - вставляет Рон, подделывая ее интонации, за что тут же получает локтем под ребра.

Я усмехаюсь, глядя на привычную картину их разборок, и возражаю:

\- Нет, ребята. На отработку взыскания мне вечером все равно придется пойти, - и видя, как вытягиваются их лица, добавляю, - Снейп настроил на меня следящие чары и узнает, если даже я только опоздаю. К тому же он должен сегодня вернуться.

\- А хорошо бы нет, - бросает Рон, - хорошо бы вообще исчез.

Я не знаю, что толкает меня в грудь так, что я останавливаюсь. Я смотрю Рону в лицо и вижу, как его веселое выражение сменяется недоуменным. Я выдыхаю сквозь зубы и произношу - тихо, словно не уверен в своем голосе. А я не уверен:

\- Думай, что говоришь. Хоть иногда.

Рон возмущенно смотрит на нас обоих, и я вижу, что Гермиона на моей стороне. Уизли пожимает плечами, и я вижу, что он злится:

\- Чокнутые, - говорит он, - нашли по ком плакать.

Кажется, я все-таки не удержал выражения лица. Не знаю. Я разворачиваюсь и иду прочь, не видя дороги перед собой. Почти сразу мне на плечо ложится рука. Я зло стряхиваю ее, но это Гермиона, она заходит вперед, становится передо мной и настойчиво просит:

\- Подожди, Гарри.

Я пытаюсь отодвинуть ее и пройти, но она упрямо загораживает мне путь. Уизли, видимо, так и стоит на прежнем месте, поскольку я не вижу его. Тем лучше.

\- Гарри, - начинает Гермиона второй раз, - Рон не хотел.

\- В самом деле? - отвечаю я, и чувствую к своему ужасу, что голос у меня срывается, - ну так расскажи ему, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо! Расскажи, может быть, ты прочла достаточное количество книг, сумеешь объяснить нашему другу, что такое смерть? Что желать смерти другому человеку - это… это… - у меня сжимается горло, но глаза сухие.

Я практически разучился плакать после смерти Сириуса. Когда винил в его гибели сперва Снейпа, потом себя… Я разучился плакать, но меня трясет.

\- Он не любит Снейпа, - примирительно говорит Гермиона. Она побледнела после нанесенного мной оскорбления, но стоит все так же уверенно. И я не выдерживаю:

\- Да мне все равно, любит он его или нет! Пусть хоть плюет в его сторону каждый раз, как идет мимо! Но желать смерти нельзя даже Снейпу! Это не тема для шуток! Неужели вы забыли Отдел Тайн!

Хорошо, что в коридоре пустынно. Мы, наверное, уже опоздали на первый урок, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Рон подходит и становится рядом с Гермионой, обнимая за плечи. Он мрачно смотрит на меня:

\- Не смей на нее орать.

Я широко, но неприятно ухмыляюсь ему в ответ:

\- А ты прикусывай язык, когда слишком длинный отрастает.

Наверное, мы подрались бы, во всяком случае, если судить по цвету его лица, но Гермиона успевает вклиниться между нами.

\- Хватит, - кричит она, умудряясь делать это вполголоса. Наверное, только опасение, что я попаду по ней, останавливает мою занесенную руку.

Я отступаю на шаг назад и внезапно вижу все происходящее словно со стороны. Я едва не подрался с Роном. И каков повод? Если не копаться, можно решить, что мне небезразлична участь Снейпа. Из моего горла вырывается невеселый смешок. Мир сошел с ума, не иначе.

Уизли, видимо, того же мнения, но в отличие от меня, он не держит его при себе, а озвучивает вслух:

\- На тебя плохо действуют подземелья, Гарри. Ты туда торопишься, будто там медом намазано, а приходишь прямо… невменяемый. Если тебе и впрямь так там понравилось, попросись в Слизерин. Будешь этим, как его… еще одним шпионом в лоне враждебного факультета. Может, тебе там самое место?

Я молчу. Иначе ударю его. Рон окидывает меня уничтожающим взглядом, но мне нет до него никакого дела. Я смотрю на Гермиону. У нее на глазах слезы, она тяжело дышит, но не отводит взгляда.

Не уверен, что действую правильно, но я беру ее руку и легко касаюсь губами запястья:

\- Извини, - говорю я, глядя ей в глаза, а потом разворачиваюсь и ухожу по коридору, не заботясь о том, что прогуливаю Чары. Сейчас это не имеет значения.

Я должен побыть один.

Я с удовольствием предпочел бы больше не видеть сегодня ни единого человеческого лица. Меня подмывает плюнуть на все и уйти к озеру, забраться на тот самый валун, сидя на котором рассказывал друзьям о своей насущной проблеме… При воспоминании об этом мое лицо кривится в горькой неконтролируемой улыбке. Мы очень давно не ссорились с Роном. Пожалуй, по-настоящему нам не доводилось сталкиваться с четвертого курса.

Наши ссоры на протяжении всего знакомства бывали редкими и громкими, и мы всегда довольно легко мирились. Но я не уверен, что хочу как можно скорее помириться сейчас. И дело отнюдь не в Снейпе.

В чем тогда?

Какая досада, что я не могу уйти из стен школы! За окнами цветет ослепительный апрельский день, и наверное, мне было бы легче разобраться в себе, если бы я мог посидеть, бездумно глядя на воду. Но третьей парой в расписании стоит Трансфигурация, заменяющая Зельеварение. У МакГонагалл и Снейпа есть одно общее качество: их одинаково трудно, а подчас небезопасно игнорировать.

Поэтому я вздыхаю и выбираю золотую середину. Поскольку вторая пара - Уход за магическими животными, я решаю пойти к Хагриду и просидеть у него до начала его урока. Он поймет мой приход.

Когда я подхожу к хижине, я вижу, что дверь приоткрыта. Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам и толкаю ее, входя внутрь:

\- Хагрид?

В домике пусто. Он, наверное, ушел, чтобы подготовиться к занятию, доходит до меня, и я опускаюсь на табуретку, силясь прогнать навалившееся плохое настроение.

Конечно, дело не в Снейпе. Дело в самом Роне - и во мне, если на то пошло. Рон остался прежним парнем, любителем квиддича и преданным спутником Гермионы. А я - я изменился после пятого курса. После того, как я почувствовал в себе готовность убить, после того, как едва не убил…

Мой крик "Crucio" до сих пор звенит в моих ночных кошмарах. Его не прогонишь из памяти, как и искаженное лицо Беллатрикс. Не изгонишь из горла, из помнящих наслаждение от каждого произносимого слога голосовых связок.

Я стал другим. Я живу настоящим днем, зная, что наше внешнее благополучие - всего лишь отсрочка неизбежного. Я пытаюсь взять от жизни как можно больше, учиться на совесть, чтобы пригодилось в дальнейшем, заставляю себя говорить слова, которые могу не успеть сказать потом, когда мир полетит в тартарары.

Я пытался даже любить - чтобы успеть насладиться жизнью по полной программе. Познать ее самые острые ощущения.

Чтобы забыть последнее - замедленное - движение Сириуса, когда он с легкой улыбкой падал за арку, откуда нет возврата.

Я ненавижу смерть. Я ненавижу Волдеморта. Его смерть - единственная, которой я жажду, жажду до исступления, по-настоящему. Я не попытаюсь переложить его убийство на другие плечи, как бы ни вопил мой внутренний голос.

Я в достаточной степени узнал себя, чтобы понимать, что хочу насладиться местью. Мы связаны ненавистью, и кто знает, быть может, нам предстоит быть связанными ею до конца и уйти за границы реальности вместе.

Я не знаю.

Но точно знаю одно. Я не могу слушать, как мой друг, который был там, который тоже, дьявол все побери, видел смерть, походя желает ее - кому угодно, кто не является реальным врагом. Кто не пытается убить тебя здесь и сейчас.

Жизнь - ценность, которую никому не дозволено отнимать просто так. И пожелать смерти - равносильно почти проклятию. Я становлюсь суеверным, но я не уверен, что такое пожелание не возвращается бумерангом к своему создателю.

Неважно, каково наше, и в том числе мое собственное, отношение к Снейпу. Он циничен, он жесток, он невыносим со своей предвзятостью к Гриффиндору - и все же он на нашей стороне. Я понимаю это достаточно давно для того, чтобы не приходить в шок от собственных соображений. Пора вышагнуть за пределы симпатий и антипатий. Вскоре нам придется сражаться плечом к плечу в этой войне, и пожелать ему смерти - означает по идее пробить брешь в собственных рядах.

Я ловлю себя на том, что хмурюсь, так, что больно коже на лбу. Я с силой провожу по нему ладонями, разглаживая складку между бровями, и возвращаюсь мыслями к Рону. Странно, теперь я не испытываю прежней злости.

Только сожаление.

Случившееся в Отделе Тайн изменило меня. Хотя мы никогда не говорили об этом, я знаю, что оно изменило и Гермиону. А Рон остался прежним. Он готов погибнуть, защищая нашу дружбу, но не в силах поглядеть дальше школьных привычек. Впрочем, о ситуации во внешнем мире он не знает. Я не стал пугать друзей и пересказывать разговор с Дамблдором, да в любом случае не успел бы этого сделать.

И теперь Рону кажется, что я набросился на него по какой-то необъяснимой причине. Вдруг начав желать здоровья Снейпу, на которого и смотреть-то спокойно сил моих нет - так периодически хочется съездить по физиономии.

Точно - я внезапно понимаю, почему Рон кинул на меня такой странный взгляд за завтраком. Я отвечал им на вопрос о том, куда подевался зельевар, и, кажется, заломил бровь - совсем как он. Это в общем давняя привычка, но на фоне того, что речь шла о Снейпе, ему показалось…

О, нет. Я слышу, что смеюсь - громко, но невесело. Такого не могло примерещиться даже Рону.

Или могло? Я уже ни в чем не уверен. Мне кажется, Гермиона восприняла не слишком свежую новость о том, что я гей, спокойнее, чем он. Вначале мне казалось, что все обстояло наоборот.

Не знаю, в чем причина, но она не ищет вокруг меня объектов для моей… возможной симпатии.

Долгую минуту мне кажется, что в словах Рона о том, что мне стоит попроситься в Слизерин, был какой-то двойной смысл. Я напряженно вглядываюсь в тщательно оструганную столешницу, потом со вздохом подпираю руками голову.

Я ничего больше не понимаю.

Это беспомощное признание я вынужден делать достаточно часто, но никогда вслух. Я был искренне уверен, что уж нашей-то дружбы никогда не коснется ощущение беспомощности. Я не хочу терять их. Не хочу терять Рона. Я должен… должен как-то объяснить ему, что он не прав.

А по скольким пунктам?

Рон, ты не прав, потому что нельзя желать смерти? Он возразит, что пожелал ее самому зловредному типу во всей школе, которого ненавидят все. Включая половину его собственных студентов. А если я возьмусь объяснять ему причины, по которым не желаю слышать подобных фраз, он опять уставится на меня этим взглядом. И я не знаю, что сделаю с ним в таком случае.

Но что бы ни сделал, дружба наша после этого точно закончится. Превратится в ни к чему не обязывающий треп в общей гостиной. Без посиделок в библиотеке и вылазок из замка под мантией-невидимкой. Без разговоров по душам, без ощущения плеча, к которому мы оба привыкли. После того, как я привык считать его чуть ли не братом, которого у меня никогда не было, мысль нестерпима.

Я не знаю, как поступить. Я ненавижу себя за то, что не знаю. И Снейпа, кстати, я ненавижу тоже - за то, что так или иначе виноват в произошедшем.

Я встаю, решив прогуляться до опушки Запретного леса и поискать Хагрида. Какой прок сидеть здесь и изводить себя мыслями, которые все равно ничему не помогут. Если добавить к случившемуся то, что я обидел Гермиону, мне остается только громко и нараспев признаться на следующей паре, что я скотина. Вот Малфой обрадовался бы.

***

Мне удается дойти до порога хижины, когда голову простреливает ослепляющей болью, предметы вокруг на секунду становятся белыми, а затем теряют резкость и цвет. Не сознавая, что делаю, я обхватываю руками затылок и оседаю на пол - то, что я не падаю, само по себе чудо. И лишь коснувшись коленями пола, как чего-то реального, я понимаю, что у меня совсем не приступ мигрени.

Это шрам.

Я уже успел почти позабыть это ощущение. Словно раскаленная бритва полосует лоб вновь и вновь; кожу жжет, как натертую наждаком. Я запрокидываю голову и стискиваю челюсти, пережидая спазм.

Я давно не испытывал подобного. Давно не ощущал в своем сознании чужого агрессивного присутствия. Мы в самом деле связаны с Волдемортом - адская боль лучшее тому напоминание.

В какой-то момент пытка прекращается, и я судорожно перевожу дыхание. Хорошо, что я не в школе, проносится неожиданная мысль, там вид меня, свалившегося в коридоре, привлек бы слишком большое количество любопытных.

Я не могу предсказать, когда нахлынет новая волна боли, раскраивающей череп пополам, но когда это происходит, меня внезапно озаряет: он отвлекает меня.

Отвлекает физическим страданием для того, чтобы проникнуть в разум. Какого черта ему там понадобилось на сей раз, не знаю, но в прошлый раз это привело к гибели моего крестного.

Ему нужен доступ к моей памяти. Или я сам. Снова.

Мысль о Сириусе заставляет меня застонать и открыть глаза. Зря я это сделал: теперь к молоту, бьющему по темени, добавилась резь в глазах и тошнота. До шрама невозможно дотронуться - кажется, что он взорвется. И когда я уже готов упасть в обморок, в последней надежде, что так он не сможет прочесть меня, в ушах раздается змеиный голос. Голос, не звук, я слышу его внутри.

"Гарри… Как давно мы с тобой не виделись…"

\- Пошел ты, - отвечаю я холодеющим ртом. По подбородку течет кровь - кажется, я прокусил губу, но эта боль - последняя, какую я смог бы почувствовать.

"Ну зачем так невежливо, - отзывается он, я различаю насмешку, цепенея от пронзительного ощущения, что из меня медленно вытягивают внутренности, - мне совсем немного нужно от тебя сегодня, Гарри. Всего лишь уточнить кое-какие неизвестные детали".

Я хочу покачать головой, но не в состоянии этого сделать. Все, на что я способен - слабое протестующее мычание.

"Что ж, тогда…"

Волдеморт теряет терпение. Если то, что я испытываю сейчас, проявление доброжелательства, мне лучше умереть немедленно. Здесь некого звать на помощь. Дамблдор далеко, а сам я… что я могу? Он войдет в мои воспоминания, знания, извлечет то, что хочет получить. Я не могу противостоять ему. Не могу.

Я кричу.

Неосязаемая рука отбрасывает в сторону мои чувства и эмоции, ворошит память… Я погублю кого-нибудь, если он найдет то, за чем явился. Но я могу ощущать только отчаяние и терзающую боль.

Волна обжигающего страдания скручивает меня пополам, я ударяюсь виском о стену.

"Освободите сознание, Поттер!.. Вы даете оружие против себя! Освободите сознание!"

Еще один голос; я уже не воспринимаю окружающее и в силах понять только, что он тоже звучит в моей голове.

Я не могу вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Какое-то давнее неприятное воспоминание, всплывшее именно теперь… Да и разве не бесполезны слова, которые он кричит, перед воплощением зла, которое препарирует мой рассудок? Я бессилен справиться с ним.

Я стискиваю челюсти и пытаюсь поставить заслон на пути Волдеморта.

Он немедленно ощущает это и фыркает, если можно назвать фырканьем сипящий звук.

"Храбрый мальчик… Забавно…"

То, что я испытываю вслед за этим замечанием, не имеет аналога в ощущениях, испытанных мной когда-либо. На задворках сознания меня не покидает удивление, что я все еще не сошел с ума и не рухнул замертво. Я из последних сил стремлюсь удержать мысленный щит и не пропустить его в глубину себя. Я уверен, что попытки тщетны, но умирать без борьбы, даже если все напрасно, не хочу.

Видимо, мое сопротивление оказывается не вполне бесполезным, поскольку в жгучей боли, которую я испытываю всем существом, появляется новый оттенок. Я бы назвал его нетерпением, если бы мог классифицировать виды мучений.

"Упрямец, - шипит бесплотный и омерзительно реальный голос, - это Дамблдор учил тебя окклюменции?"

Теперь я уже явственно ощущаю, что он торопится.

"Что ж, Гарри… До следующей встречи. Обещаю, ты будешь более покладистым".

Я не успеваю осмыслить значения последней фразы, потому что все внезапно прекращается. Боль покидает тело так стремительно, что я как подкошенный падаю навзничь у стены хижины. Меня заполняет судорожная дрожь, я чувствую горячие слезы, смачивающие волосы у висков. Я сотрясаюсь от неудержимых рыданий - физическая реакция на пережитый шок.

А потом наконец теряю сознание.

***

Глаза упорно не хотят открываться. Веки налились неподъемной тяжестью, а в глазницы насыпано крупного песка. Я пытаюсь выругаться на того, кто вздумал так шутить, но из горла вырывается лишь нечленораздельный звук, напоминающий стон.

Сбоку от меня раздается шуршание материи, а затем голос мадам Помфри произносит совсем рядом:

\- Он очнулся, директор.

Ага. Я в госпитале. Но почему?

Я слышу скорые шаги, приближающиеся к постели, и тщусь все-таки открыть глаза. Воспринимать мир только через слух очень неудобно.

\- Гарри, - говорит Дамблдор, и я ощущаю, как мою ладонь сжимают уверенные, совсем не старческие пальцы, - слава Богу, ты очнулся.

Очнулся. Я соображаю, почему я здесь. Я поссорился с Роном, пошел к Хагриду, чтобы дождаться его урока, следующего после Чар, на которые я опоздал… Вошел в хижину, посидел там в одиночестве, пошел искать Хагрида, чтобы не было так скучно…

Память падает на меня, тяжелая, как чугунная плита. Ну да, я в госпитале. На лбу лежит влажный компресс, во рту сохранился горький привкус какого-то лекарства. Но что у меня с глазами?

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - пытаюсь сказать я, но вместо слов выходит хриплое карканье, и я немедленно задыхаюсь от надрывного кашля.

\- Замолчи, Гарри, - тут же слышится голос Помфри, и об мои зубы стукается край стакана. Из него пахнет чем-то травяным и, наверное, горьким, но мне не до возражений - я послушно раскрываю рот, позволяя влить в него густое зелье. Кашель отступает, и я пробую снова, на сей раз не пытаясь говорить громко:

\- Сэр… что с моими глазами? - почему-то сейчас это самый важный вопрос. Если я ослеп после приступа, который был в хижине, я не знаю, как жить дальше.

\- Ничего страшного, Гарри, не переживай, - отзывается Дамблдор, - просто лечебная повязка.

\- За… зачем? - я вновь захожусь кашлем, и мадам Помфри, неодобрительно цыкая, снова приказывает мне замолчать. Кажется. Сквозь кашель я ее плохо слышу. Когда я успокаиваюсь - должно быть, начинает действовать лекарство - она сообщает, и я могу представить, как поджаты ее губы:

\- У тебя половина сосудов в глазах порвана. И голосовые связки повреждены. Это не говоря о том, что чуть ли не все капилляры на лице полопались.

\- Довольно, Поппи, - требовательно говорит директор, - успокойтесь. Гарри жив, с ним все нормально.

\- Помилосердствуйте, Альбус, какое "нормально", - возмущенно восклицает медсестра, - что, Мерлина ради, произошло?

\- Что бы ни было, это позади, - отвечает Дамблдор, и я по его тону понимаю, что он знает. Не может не знать.

\- Теперь, пожалуйста, оставь нас на пять минут, - учтиво просит он. Помфри, по всей видимости, молча пытается не согласиться, и в голосе директора добавляется вежливости, - прошу тебя.

Несколько секунд в комнате царит молчание. Потом я слышу тяжелый вздох, в который она вкладывает свое несогласие, и удаляющиеся шаги. Как только моего слуха касается звук закрывшейся двери, я пытаюсь сесть. Я должен проверить глаза!

Мне с трудом удается поднять руки к почти неощутимому эластичному бинту. Мышцы болят так, словно Волдеморт оттачивал на мне владение Круциатусом.

Дамблдор тут же укладывает меня обратно, но я упрямо пытаюсь сесть заново.

\- Гарри, - успокаивающе произносит директор, - не надо вскакивать. Я даю тебе честное слово, что с твоим зрением все в порядке. Через три-четыре часа оно полностью восстановится.

Я вздыхаю и покоряюсь.

Мы молчим.

\- Гарри, - начинает Дамблдор, - я так понимаю, что у тебя была… встреча с Волдемортом?

Я молча киваю, не рискуя напрягать горло.

\- Прости меня, что я вынуждаю тебя говорить… Но чем именно она завершилась? - в его голосе тщательно скрываемое беспокойство, и я нахожу силы слабо улыбнуться. Совсем чуть-чуть, краем рта - у меня сильно распухла нижняя губа.

\- Ничем, сэр, - хриплю я, - Снейп… он сволочь, но свое дело знает.

Дамблдор ошарашенно молчит. Наверное, не дошло, думаю я и пробую переформулировать фразу другими словами, но он прерывает меня:

\- Ты воспользовался навыками окклюменции, которым он учил тебя в прошлом году?

Нет, понял. Я снова киваю.

\- Гарри, но ведь ты говорил, что эти занятия не принесли никакой пользы, что от них тебе было только хуже! - я слышу, что он изумлен. Если бы я чувствовал себя менее паршиво, я бы сам удивлялся.

\- Ну да, - соглашаюсь я, прислушиваясь к своему сорванному голосу, - не помогало, наверное, пока было на кого рассчитывать… или пока я не ждал день за днем, что он до меня доберется.

Пальцы Дамблдора пожимают мою руку.

\- Бедный мой мальчик, - произносит он с тихо. Но уже через мгновение осведомляется сдержанным, почти деловым тоном: - И что Тому удалось выведать до того, как ты оказал ему сопротивление?

Я мотаю головой:

\- Не знаю. Думаю, ничего, хотя не могу быть совсем уверен. Он хотел покопаться в моей памяти… зачем-то, - это признание возвращает меня к пережитому аду, и я морщусь.

\- Ты молодец, - медленно выговаривает директор, очевидно отвечая каким-то своим мыслям, - я всегда верил в тебя, Гарри. Ты молодец. Спасибо тебе.

Спасибо-то за что, хочу фыркнуть я. Как будто я мог позволить ему безнаказанно потрошить мою голову. Но у меня нет сил. Поэтому я задаю только два вопроса:

\- Сэр… а как меня нашли?

\- Тебя нашел Хагрид, когда вернулся перед уроком из Запретного леса. Ты лежал на полу в хижине и был в глубоком обмороке. Он принес тебя сюда, а потом никак не хотел возвращаться, чтобы вести занятие. Нам пришлось силой прогнать отсюда его и твоих неразлучных друзей.

О. Они все-таки приходили. В груди теплеет, и я вздыхаю. Теперь надо спросить еще одну вещь:

\- А сколько я здесь нахожусь?

\- Недолго, - я слышу, как щелкает, откидываясь, крышка часов, которые он носит на цепочке в складках мантии. - Сейчас девять вечера, а Хагрид принес тебя около десяти утра.

Недолго? У Дамблдора явная склонность к преуменьшению. Но почему я ничего не помню?

\- Ты довольно долго не приходил в себя, а потом обморок перешел в лечебный сон, и мы не стали его прерывать, - отвечает он на мой незаданный вопрос. - Думаю, тебе пора снова поспать. А завтра мы с мадам Помфри рассмотрим вопрос о том, стоит ли тебя выпустить.

Я слышу, что он улыбается, и пытаюсь улыбнуться в ответ. Получается плохо. К тому же я ощущаю ужасную усталость. Девять вечера? Ну и пусть, а я засну. Я начинаю соскальзывать в дрему, по-прежнему ощущая, что Дамблдор сидит рядом с моей кроватью, и не без злорадства думаю, что хоть один день отработок я пропустил без угрозы продления взыскания.

И тут я вздрагиваю и пытаюсь открыть глаза, вновь забыв про повязку. Сон слетает, как будто и не было оцепенения, и я спрашиваю, уже зная шестым чувством ответ на свой вопрос:

\- Профессор Дамблдор, а Снейп… профессор Снейп вернулся сегодня в Хогвартс?

Долгая, очень долгая пауза. Я насчитываю в ней одиннадцать ударов сердца. И наконец:

\- Нет.

***


	10. Ожидание

Я покидаю больничное крыло на следующее утро под негодующие возгласы мадам Помфри, в которых она пытается донести до меня неразумность этого поступка. Однако я уперся. Лежать в постели в теплое утро, вдыхать запах листьев, освеженных ночным дождем, и предаваться мрачным раздумьям… Увольте.

В итоге мне было категорически запрещено соваться на солнце и писать на сегодняшних лекциях, если я так упрям, что собираюсь пойти на занятия.

"Запомни, что глаза у тебя одни на всю жизнь", - предостерегает она меня, снимая повязку. Я невольно зажмуриваюсь крепче, когда моих век касается солнечный свет.

\- Nox, - произносит медсестра, и в комнате темнеет.

\- Открой глаза, - говорит она чуть мягче, и я осторожно расслабляю судорожно сомкнутые веки. А потом гляжу сквозь ресницы, не решаясь открыть глаза полностью. Я понимаю, что глупо бояться слепоты, ведь я уже убедился, что вижу, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Представить мир без зрения для меня равносильно кошмару. Не видя противника, я не смогу сражаться.

Я наконец преодолеваю себя и устремляю на нее взгляд, невольно щурясь, чтобы предметы стали четче. Помфри протягивает руку и оттягивает мои нижние веки, потом проводит рукой по мимическим линиям на лице - еще больно, но вполне терпимо.

\- Ладно, Гарри Поттер, будем считать, что с тобой все в порядке, - произносит врач недовольно. Но я чувствую в ее голосе облегчение. Вероятно, она опасалась худшего. Хорошо, что я не знал об этом вчера, думаю я и оборачиваюсь в поисках очков. Она протягивает их мне.

\- Спасибо, - говорю я и ухожу за ширму переодеться из пижамы в собственную одежду. Когда я выхожу оттуда, в комнате никого нет. Я машинально бросаю взгляд на кровать: она уже заправлена. Если бы не слабая боль во всех мышцах, я мог бы решить, что со мной ничего не случалось.

Если бы.

Я вздыхаю и как можно скорее тороплюсь покинуть больничное крыло.

Рон и Гермиона ждут внизу, и я удивлен, видя их - встревоженных, несмотря на улыбки и показную беззаботность. Рон напряженно смотрит на меня, и я пожимаю ему руку, решив по возможности забыть о том, что произошло вчера. Он с облегчением принимает рукопожатие и долго трясет мою ладонь.

\- А почему вы не на занятиях? - интересуюсь я, когда мы направляемся к галерее, ведущей к теплицам Стебль.

\- Мы попросили директора сказать нам, когда тебя выпишут, - отвечает Гермиона, - и он прислал Добби. Мы сбежали с Истории магии, вот и все.

Я шокированно молчу. Гермиона сбежала с урока? Рон - это я могу себе представить, но Гермиона? Она ловит мой взгляд и фыркает:

\- Ты же сам всегда считал лекции Биннса смертной скукой!

\- Но… сбежать… - это не укладывается в моей голове.

\- Мы сбежали, чтобы спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь, сейчас, а не тянуть до обеда, - говорит Рон. Мне делается стыдно за то, что вчера мы едва не сцепились с ним в драке.

Я объясню ему, и он поймет. Не может не понять.

Мы доходим до теплиц и усаживаемся в тени на потемневшую от времени деревянную скамью, соблюдая наказ Помфри "не соваться на солнце".

Я знаю, что они ждут от меня хоть пары слов о произошедшем - но не могу выдавить из себя ни одного. Я не хочу вспоминать. Я не могу забыть.

Гермиона сбрасывает туфли и забирается на скамейку с ногами. Потом подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками и переплетает пальцы.

\- Гарри, - нерешительно говорит она, и я благодарен ей за то, что молчание прервано, - сегодня первой парой в расписании стояли Высшие Зелья.

Рон яростно сопит, но не комментирует, поэтому она продолжает, тихо, словно опасаясь, что нас подслушают:

\- Урока не было. Вместо него поставили факультативы по Арифмантике и Чарам. Ну, чтобы всех студентов занять. Гарри… Снейп что, не вернулся?

Я глотаю внезапно пересохшим горлом и отрицательно мотаю головой.

Я провел полночи, прокручивая в голове случившееся со мной у Хагрида и то, как мы в последний раз виделись со Снейпом в классе. Я не могу отделаться от нехорошего подозрения, что пергамент, который он держал в руках, уходя, был на самом деле не письмом, а завещанием.

Если сопоставить его исчезновение с тем, что Волдеморт неожиданно решил почтить своим вниманием мое сознание, выводы напрашиваются не самые утешительные.

Произойди это в прошлом году, я, наверное, был бы уверен, что Снейп предал Орден, и "визит" Волдеморта - свидетельство его измены. Знак того, что Риддлу удалось узнать от него нечто, позволившее атаковать мой ум, когда я бодрствовал и был в принципе неуязвим для вторжения.

Теперь я рассуждаю иначе. Логичнее представить, что связь между исчезновением Снейпа и появлением Волдеморта - не прямая, а обратная, и Волдеморт пытался выведать у меня что-то, касающееся именно Снейпа. Для того чтобы вынести ему смертный приговор, например.

Я вздрагиваю и обхватываю себя за плечи. Сейчас, в ярком полуденном свете, эта мысль нисколько не утратила зловещего значения.

До сих пор и Дамблдор, и весь Орден Феникса вслед за ним считали, что Том Риддл по-прежнему доверяет своему слуге Северусу. Что слова, сказанные им на кладбище после обретения тела, относились к Каркарову и кому угодно еще, только не к Снейпу. "Один побоялся вернуться, - шелестит в памяти призрачный голос, - другой, я думаю, покинул меня навсегда… Он, конечно, будет убит…"

Все - и я тоже - все мы решили, что к Снейпу относилась первая часть фразы. Решено было, что Снейп "отважится, преодолев страх", вернуться к Темному лорду, чтобы вновь шпионить для Ордена. Невзирая на то, что общаться с воскресшим Волдемортом всякий раз означает балансирование над пропастью.

Снейп согласился, и это всех очень устроило.

А если Волдеморт знал о его переходе на сторону Дамблдора с самого начала?

Эта мысль заставила меня полночи прометаться на горячих простынях, оттеснив даже страх за зрение. Что, если он выжидал, а теперь Снейп больше не нужен или попался под горячую руку, и Риддл не захотел откладывать расправу? Но сперва ему захотелось удостовериться.

Проще всего проверить гипотезу, вторгшись в разум шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, размышляю я с горьким торжеством. Вытрясти из него сведения или получить подтверждение своим догадкам. Докопаться до сути.

\- Ничего у тебя не вышло, - я с триумфом выбрасываю вперед кулаки, - не вышло, слышишь?! Не в этот раз! - и только закашлявшись, понимаю, что кричал вслух.

Так или иначе, вчерашние события связаны между собой. Я знаю это, я в этом уверен. И Дамблдор наверняка разделяет мое мнение, но я почему-то в последнюю очередь готов пойти к нему со своими соображениями.

Я прихожу в себя от того, что меня с силой обнимают за плечи. Подавляю волну нервной дрожи и пытаюсь улыбнуться Гермионе; получается неважно, и она не верит мне.

\- Гарри, - шепчет она, притягивая к себе мою голову, - не переживай так. Снейп сильный маг. Он справится. Он вернется. Да и Дамблдор не бросит его на произвол судьбы, правда?

Почему-то я не особо уверен в последнем. Хотя у меня нет ни малейших причин подозревать директора в том, что он может пожертвовать человеком ради того, чтобы не начинать войны и не… сеять паники, так он сказал?

Я киваю ей и улыбаюсь еще раз. Результат остается прежним, но я честно попробовал. Гермиона отпускает меня, и я оборачиваюсь к Рону, который смотрит на нас с чрезвычайно озадаченным видом.

\- О чем вы говорите, черт возьми? - осведомляется он, переводя взгляд с меня на Гермиону и обратно, - или о ком?

Я тру руками лицо. Кожа против прикосновений, но я не обращаю внимания. Гермиона обрисовывает Рону свой взгляд на ситуацию, я слушаю краем уха и слабо удивляюсь тому, что ее точка зрения практически идентична моей. Только ей кажется, что Снейпа могли разоблачить как шпиона лишь теперь. Тоже не лучшее, что могло случиться.

Я невесело хмыкаю. Рон будто накаркал вчера. Теперь мы сидим здесь и обсуждаем, что может произойти, если Снейп не вернется. Другого шпиона в лагере Волдеморта у нас нет, но меня беспокоит не это. Вовсе не это.

А что?

Где-то в глубине замка раздается мелодичный звон, и через полминуты двор начинает заполняться школьниками. Даже несмотря на то, что на носу экзамены, все рвутся на переменах на улицу, а не в библиотеку. Я различаю толпу однокурсников, бредущих нога за ногу в нашем направлении и явно не торопящихся внутрь влажных теплиц.

Я принимаю решение и поднимаюсь, оглядываясь на друзей. Я никого не хочу видеть. Я могу только надеяться, что они простят меня.

\- Рон, - начинаю я виновато, - Гермиона… - я не могу смотреть им в лица. Они так ждали меня сегодня, а я хочу сбежать.

\- Иди, Гарри, - это Рон, как ни странно. Он смотрит на меня открытым взглядом и добавляет: - Мы скажем, что тебе нездоровится.

Горло сжимается, и я второй раз за утро пожимаю ему руку. Потом киваю Гермионе и торопливо ухожу, не забыв подхватить с земли сумку.

Я иду в подземелья.

***

Я подхожу к кабинету Зельеварения и невольно думаю о том, как должен был спуститься сюда вчера. Когда он приказывал мне это, стоя напротив, хмурый, как всегда недовольный, мне казалось, что докучная необходимость ежевечерне посещать слизеринские коридоры уже принесла всю возможную пользу.

Я узнал, что здесь нет карты.

Я не выяснил путь, которым вернулись снятые баллы.

Я так и не понял, что подразумевала МакГонагалл, говоря, что Снейп изменился после смерти Сириуса.

То, что решение загадок мне не светило, жутко раздражало - только теперь я готов себе в этом признаться - и заставляло искать способа или докопаться до сути, или развязаться с бесполезным взысканием побыстрее.

Я сам не знал в последние дни, чего мне больше хочется - плюнуть на все и наорать на зельевара после очередной колкости или попытаться лишить самообладания его самого, чтобы попробовать почерпнуть какую-нибудь информацию из оскорблений.

Еще вчера это было более или менее увлекательным занятием, сердившим меня и в то же время занимавшим сильнее, чем книги на полках и груда бумажного мусора с пасквилями, непристойными рисунками или разного рода записками.

Вчера я бы прибирался спустя рукава, а потом он бы вернулся и посмотрел на то, сколько я успел сделать.

Кажется, что со вчерашнего дня прошло лет пять.

Я останавливаюсь перед дверью класса и оглядываюсь по сторонам, проверяя, есть ли поблизости кто-нибудь. Возможно, мне придется снять мантию-невидимку, захваченную из спальни, если Следящие чары не опознают меня в ней. Но моего слуха касается негромкое потрескивание, а потом дуновение теплого воздуха откидывает с глаз челку. И дверь бесшумно и быстро распахивается навстречу. Я ни разу не мог войти в класс так легко.

Дверь распахивается так только перед самим Снейпом.

Я вхожу и запираю ее за собой.

Потом, подчиняясь неясному порыву, прохожу к своему месту. Кидаю на стол сумку, скидываю с плеч мантию-невидимку. Потом сажусь и опираюсь на локти, опуская подбородок на сцепленные пальцы.

Оглядываю класс.

Кажется, я уже знаю его так же, как любой слизеринец, если не лучше - они ведь приходят только на уроки или отработки, а отработка у Снейпа обычно подразумевает чистку котлов или нарезание ингредиентов для будущих занятий. Это не способствует изучению окружающей обстановки.

Мое взыскание отличается некоторой оригинальностью.

Мне приходит в голову, что Снейп проявил фантазию, изобретая его. Не самое сложное, хоть и кропотливое. Кроме приготовления ингредиентов, конечно, но не мог же он доверить самому ненавистному ученику свои богатства. И без того он считает до сих пор, что это я тогда обчистил его кабинет на четвертом курсе. Нет, доступ к личным запасам Поттеру он не мог доверить по определению.

Однако то, чем я занимался, тоже требует сосредоточенности. И замечательно способствует упорядочиванию мыслей, с усмешкой думаю я. Ведь в конце концов именно за этим я пришел сюда сейчас, когда хозяина нет, дверь заперта и вернется ли он - одному Богу известно.

Я привык здесь думать. Здесь меня никто не отвлекает.

Так давай подумаем, Гарри.

Но мысли разбегаются, я не могу ухватиться ни за одну из них. Словно в замедленной съемке, передо мной вновь и вновь прокручивается вчерашнее происшествие - я не смог бы забыть его, даже если бы захотел. "До следующей встречи. Обещаю, ты будешь более покладистым". Великий Мерлин, если то, что я испытывал - не предел для нервных окончаний, следующей встречи я могу не пережить. Обидно будет умереть от болевого шока, не получив ни единого шанса метнуть в Волдеморта проклятие. Я скриплю зубами.

С другой стороны, я мог не пережить и этого раза - в конце концов, что-то явно отвлекло Риддла от того, чтобы разодрать в клочья мою защиту. Что-то или остановило, или вспугнуло его.

Я не знаю, что это было, но глупо рассчитывать, что второй раз тоже так повезет.

"Тебе бы и в этот раз не повезло, если бы ты не смог освободиться от эмоций и взять себя под контроль". Ага, конечно, язвительно отвечаю я сам себе. Так прямо и взять под контроль. Я визжал, как поросенок, и чуть было не выдал все, что знал - о чем бы то ни было.

"И все-таки тебе удалось. Ты смог".

Я смог - это понимание на секунду парализует мои мысли. А ведь и в самом деле. Как ни крути, но Волдеморт знает сейчас не больше, чем до того, как меня поприветствовал. Мой мысленный барьер удержал его.

Окклюменция.

Снейп.

Я должен буду поблагодарить его, даже если меня будет тошнить от нежелания делать это. Когда Снейп вернется, я заставлю себя признать, что его уроки принесли пользу.

Не думаю, что рискну сообщить ему, что сожалею о случае с думоотводом. Я еще пожить хочу. Но вот о том, что он научил меня закрывать сознание, и в критической ситуации это спасло мне как минимум совесть, если не рассудок, сказать просто обязан.

Как бы меня ни трясло при одной мысли, что придется согласиться, что Снейп не так уж плох как учитель.

Когда Снейп вернется…

Если он вернется.

Я внезапно ощущаю безмерную усталость и закрываю глаза. Мне нет дела до того, где Снейп и что с ним. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он погиб именно теперь, когда я понимаю, что ему, оказывается, не так безразлична была моя участь, как я привык думать. Какой бы ни была его ненависть ко мне, получается, он умел от нее отрешаться.

Я где-то уже слышал это. Надо только припомнить, где.

"Профессор Снейп умеет отделять личную неприязнь от профессиональной деятельности", сообщает мне голос МакГонагалл.

Да. Точно.

Какая досада, что я вынужден признать это.

Я кладу голову на руки и стараюсь подавить нахлынувшую злость неизвестно на что… или на кого. Я зол на него. Зол за то, что он испарился, предоставив мне разбираться с уймищей теоретических вопросов.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и пытаюсь поудобнее устроить локти на жесткой столешнице. Глаза закрываются против воли - сказывается полубессонная ночь.

А потом сам не замечаю, как засыпаю.

***

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как я заснул, до того, как открываю глаза. Голова по-прежнему лежит на скрещенных руках, и я больше не чувствую боли от соприкосновения кожи на лице с кожей рук. Видимо, нервные окончания восстановились.

Тусклый свет подземелий почти не померк, и я делаю вывод, что отключился не больше, чем на несколько часов.

Мне всегда было интересно, каким образом слизеринцы освещают комнаты и классы. Коридоры озаряются факелами, но в кабинетах свечные люстры зажигаются только с наступлением сумерек на улице. В остальное время суток кажется, что стены слизеринских помещений источают тусклое свечение, сродни холодному огню фосфоресцирующих насекомых. Это напоминает дневной свет в пасмурный день, когда небо плотно обложено тучами.

И вот если судить по тому, что в кабинете по-прежнему светло, на улице должно быть… ну, скажем, часа четыре пополудни. Правда, на носу май, и темнеет поздно…

Хотя нет ничего проще проверить.

Я пытаюсь разогнуться, чтобы взглянуть на наручные часы, и сдержанно шиплю, когда выясняю, что у меня затекло все тело. Я вынужден посидеть неподвижно, дожидаясь, пока спина привыкнет к вертикальному положению и пропадут колючие мурашки, разбегающиеся вдоль позвоночника. Наконец руки начинают слушаться, и я с наслаждением потягиваюсь.

А потом перевожу взгляд с наручных часов на висящие на стене.

М-да. Девять.

Что, Поттер, тебе не спалось в Больничном крыле, интересуюсь я у себя. Внутренний голос молчит - наверное, выдохся во время рассуждений о Снейпе.

Кстати о Снейпе, надо бы сделать вид, что я здесь работаю - я почему-то совершенно уверен, что он вот-вот придет.

Эта странная уверенность заставляет меня подняться, сделать пару шагов, разминая ноги, и направиться к очередному шкафу. Вчера я не был здесь, и мне вовсе не нравится, что я не испытываю неудовольствия, оглядываясь в поисках скамейки, открывая массивные створки, произнося "Lumos" в качестве приветствия для мыша-фонарика.

Я должен злиться, что торчу здесь. "Целый день", - добавляет проснувшееся альтер-эго.

Не целый. Я не виноват, что уснул. Не потому же это произошло, что мне здесь спокойнее, чем в палате у мадам Помфри. Я просто не рассчитал силы. И то, что я отдохнул там, где оказалось удобно, ни о чем не говорит. Кроме разве что того, что надо было лечь на скамью, а не сесть за парту. Не так бы плечи затекли.

Я фыркаю и начинаю уборку.

***

От размышлений ни о чем меня отвлекает неожиданно громкий звук. Я почти испуганно оборачиваюсь - скамья под ногами кренится - но в классе по-прежнему пусто. Звук повторяется, и я хлопаю себя по пустому животу: желудок выводит песню голода.

Еще бы, я же чуть ли не два дня не ел. А сколько времени? Со смутным подозрением я смотрю на наручные часы.

Потом спрыгиваю со скамьи, обхожу дверцу шкафа и вновь уставляюсь на настенные. За сегодняшний день я понял две вещи: во-первых, у меня начисто пропало чувство времени, во-вторых, это как-то связано с кабинетом Зельеварения. И пора сматываться отсюда, пока не умер от голода или не заснул заново. Хочется лечь в нормальную кровать, вытянуться и взяться за "Трех мушкетеров" - Гермиона все никак не дает мне дочитать до конца.

Я уверен, что она поговорила с Роном. Только она могла донести до него причину, по которой мы чуть не схлестнулись. Нам повезло, что есть Гермиона - конечно, у Рона она есть больше, чем у меня, но я не в обиде. Я смеюсь, представив, как она отчитывала его. Ладно - в самом деле пора идти, с учетом того, что время без четверти одиннадцать.

Я закрываю шкаф, накидываю мантию и забрасываю за плечо сумку. А потом смотрю на шкаф, который расчистил сегодня. Интересно, кто-нибудь из студентов замечает, что на темных глубоких полках с каждым днем все меньше хлама, а книги постепенно выстраиваются ровными рядами?

Я почему-то чувствую удовлетворение от рассматривания результатов своего труда. По крайней мере, я честно отрабатываю взыскание, не пытаюсь увильнуть от работы, упорно разгребаю накопившийся за годы мусор, словно реализуя излишек нервной энергии.

Раз уж больше деть ее некуда.

Довольно кивнув самому себе, я иду к выходу. И дверь вновь открывается мне навстречу, как живая.

Будто я имею право находиться здесь, на территории слизеринского декана, которого терпеть не может вся школа. Надо будет поинтересоваться потом, что за чары наложены на дверь.

Я выхожу и осматриваюсь по сторонам. Хоть я и невидим, двери в Хогвартсе сами по себе не открываются. Коридор пустынен, и я облегченно выдыхаю. Сзади слышится потрескивание запирающих чар, и в голове проносится мысль: если я попробую сейчас войти назад, они пропустят меня?

Но я голоден. Я очень хочу чего-нибудь пожевать, и мне неинтересно ставить эксперименты на снейповских дверях. Я отталкиваюсь плечом от стены и иду наверх, в направлении кухни. Попрошу у Добби что-нибудь на ужин.

Я честно не думаю о том, что Снейп не вернулся сегодня вечером.

Ни одной минуты.

Не думаю.

***

Я давно не бродил по Хогвартсу под прикрытием отцовской мантии, и чувство неуязвимости приходит ко мне не сразу. Пару раз я скрываюсь в тени, когда мимо проходят дежурные, и не поддаюсь искушению поддать ногой Миссис Норрис. Ненавижу эту кошку.

Потом до меня доходит, что прячься - не прячься, я в безопасности. Филч смирился с тем, что студенты старших курсов попадаются только по праздникам, когда переберут сливочного пива и увлекутся поцелуями или неприличными анекдотами. Меня он в любом случае не изловит.

А того, кто, кажется, и под плащом мог бы меня учуять, в замке нет. И отлично. Мне нет до этого дела, что бы я там утром ни надумал. Его отсутствие - оно меня не касается.

Кстати, занятно было бы, если бы я шел без мантии, меня остановил кто-нибудь из дежурных и спросил, откуда я иду. Я сказал бы, что с отработки у Снейпа. Которого в Хогвартсе нет, но я отчего-то рассчитывал, что он сегодня возвратится.

На меня бы глянули как на придурка и посоветовали врать убедительнее. И оштрафовали за то, что сказал чистую правду. Я хочу рассмеяться, но не слишком удается.

\- Добби, - говорю я, входя на кухню и откидывая капюшон, - покорми меня, пожалуйста.

Я падаю в низкое кресло, стоящее возле одного из каминов, и смотрю на огонь, пока Добби и остальные эльфы суетятся, собирая еду. Друзья, должно быть, беспокоились, что меня долго нет. Даже если Гермиона догадалась, где меня искать, дверь в класс для них все равно бы не открылась. А стука я мог не слышать, потому что спал.

Странное дело, снова думаю я - как в тот момент, когда уходил из подземелий. Словно бы у меня есть некое сомнительное преимущество перед сокурсниками: находиться не в Гриффиндорской башне после отбоя. Только потому, что неделю назад Снейп назначил мне отработку и наложил чары, благодаря которым я могу проходить в аудиторию в его отсутствие.

Но это не изменило того факта, что меня тошнит от него. Даже если он в очередной раз спас мне жизнь тем, что его уроки принесли пользу.

Он же спасал меня, ненавидя. А я могу, ненавидя, испытывать благодарность.

Ничего не изменилось.

Я ем, стараясь не запихивать в себя ростбиф с овощами слишком жадно. Только сейчас я ощутил, что голоден, и поглощаю все, что появилось на столе стараниями домовиков. Останавливаюсь, лишь подчищая тарелку со сливовым пудингом.

Теплая тяжесть в желудке быстро распространяется по всему телу, и меня начинает снова клонить в сон. Хм, уже вроде пора было выспаться?

Я благодарю эльфов; забавные создания торопливо кланяются, улыбаясь и сверкая круглыми как пуговицы глазами. Я улыбаюсь им в ответ - улыбка наконец-то становится нормальной - и ухожу.

Уже в гостиной до меня доходит.

Я спокойно мог сегодня забраться в личный шкаф Снейпа. Когда еще представится такая возможность! Почему я ею не воспользовался? Когда Снейп вернется…

Если он вернется.

Все уже спят, и я бесшумно раздеваюсь за пологом кровати, на всякий случай проверяя дважды, куда кладу очки. Свет мне не нужен, поэтому когда моя голова касается подушки, я в первую секунду удивляюсь шуршанию под щекой.

\- Lumos, - шепчу я, направляя палочку на сложенную вдвое полоску пергамента.

_"Гарри, все в порядке, Гермиона догадалась, что ты в классе Зельеварения. Мы сказали, что тебя еще не выписали и к тебе нельзя. И вообще все нормально, так что не о чем говорить, ладно? Р."_

Дружище Рон. Я улыбаюсь и засыпаю.

***


	11. "Ocimum sanctum"

Когда на следующий вечер я сообщил, что собираюсь пойти на отработку, невзирая на отсутствие Снейпа, ни Рон, ни Гермиона не задали ни одного вопроса по поводу того, зачем я это делаю. С учетом того, что сегодня воскресенье, я испытал облегчение. 

Они задали несколько других. 

Я и сам не уверен до конца, зачем вновь спустился сюда. Десятый шкаф оказался, не иначе как по закону подлости, практически в идеальном порядке. Мне хватило сорока минут для того, чтобы открыть его, пройтись по всем полкам и завершить отработку взыскания. 

Вот только некому принять у меня сделанную работу и отчитать за небрежность. 

Можно позвать кого-нибудь из преподавателей, но я не хочу. Просто забираюсь с ногами на стоящую у шкафа скамью, как Гермиона вчера, приваливаюсь спиной к открытой дверце, а плечом - к нижней полке, и уставляюсь в пустоту. Ну, не совсем в пустоту - скорее мой невидящий взгляд упирается в черную входную дверь. Теперь я знаю, почему она всегда скрипит, когда в нее заходят студенты, и не издает ни звука, пропуская Снейпа. Я и сегодня вошел без проблем, массивная створка отделилась от косяка так, как будто петли только что смазали хорошим маслом. 

Наверное, этот кабинет не слишком любит визитеров. Или у него такой же скверный характер, как у хозяина, настроившего на меня опознающие чары. Разумеется, он делал это, будучи уверенным, что это всего на пару часов одного-единственного вечера. То, что вечер наступает без него уже в третий раз, вряд ли было в планах. 

"- Гарри… Может быть, нам стоит сходить к Дамблдору? - мы ужинаем, и я недоуменно поднимаю глаза на Гермиону, нарушившую затянувшееся молчание. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Узнаем, что со Снейпом. 

\- Нет, - я сам удивлен, насколько резко звучит мой ответ. Конечно, не оттого, что я только что бросил взгляд на его пустующее место за преподавательским столом. Дамблдор заметил, и пришлось взглянуть ему в лицо. Его показная безмятежность меня сегодня даже не раздражает. Она бесит. 

\- Нет, - повторяю я тихо, - к директору не пойдем. 

\- Но почему? 

\- Потому, - говорю я сердито, надеясь, что она замолчит. И Гермиона замолкает, но вместо нее тут же говорит Рон: 

\- Гарри… Но что если… Если Снейпа уже… 

\- Замолчи! - я яростно смотрю на него, а потом неожиданно для самого себя добавляю, - хватит с меня смертей. 

Они умолкают, но обмениваются парой многозначительных взглядов за моей спиной. Я это замечаю и в упор смотрю на Гермиону. Она вздыхает и выдавливает: 

\- То, что ты ходишь в подземелья, его не вернет. 

Я комкаю салфетку и рывком поднимаюсь из-за стола. Ужин уже заканчивается, так что никто не обращает на это особого внимания. Я опираюсь ладонями на стол, наклоняюсь к ним обоим и шепчу, чувствуя, что по количеству шипящих английский язык подчас не уступает парселтангу: 

\- Поход к Дамблдору не вернет его точно так же. Не бойтесь, с ума, если он не вернется, я не сойду. Я просто не хочу думать еще об одной смерти - и не хочу хоронить никого из тех, кого знаю. Даже Снейпа. 

Они опускают головы и кивают. Я отбрасываю салфетку, сквозь зубы бормочу извинения и поспешно ухожу". 

Я вздыхаю, снова прокрутив в голове эту сцену. В самом деле, пора признаться себе, Снейп наверняка погиб. Трое суток отсутствия вместо одних, если его схватили, в человеческих ли возможностях прожить столько времени под пытками? 

Проще всего пойти к директору и спросить. И услышать либо молчание, либо уводящий от сути ответ. Я не пойду туда. Я не могу выбросить из головы мысль, что все стратегические планы Дамблдора строятся вокруг меня, как ни цинично такое предположение. Если я хоть наполовину прав, Снейпа никто не вызволит. Интересно, мог он ожидать подобного исхода? 

Я ёжусь и зябко стискиваю колени. Никто не знает, когда наступит его час. Его могли убить сразу после аппарации на явку Пожирателей смерти. А может быть, он жив до сих пор. 

В любом случае, я напрасно торчу здесь второй вечер подряд, игнорируя тренировки по квиддичу. 

Мне наскучило играть. 

Помню, как я расстроился в первый момент, когда это понял. Понадобился не один месяц, чтобы смириться и принять - я уже не испытываю прежнего восторга, даже осеннее возвращение в команду этого не исправило. Радость от полетов осталась, но сердце больше не колотится в груди, разгоняя адреналин, когда я сжимаю в ладони трепыхающийся шарик снитча, а внизу стонут трибуны болельщиков. 

МакГонагалл говорила, что я не должен лишать жизнь красок, не должен перестать видеть в ней яркие и светлые моменты. Я кивал и соглашался, но искренне не мог понять - как можно самозабвенно играть в квиддич, зная, что в любую минуту небо над головой может расколоть весть о начавшейся войне. Не о стычке, не об убийстве нескольких Пожирателей смерти, а о настоящей войне. 

Самое худшее в ожидании - то, что оно изматывает. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы это наконец произошло. Тогда я точно знал бы, что у меня появилось место для приложения сил и цель. 

Я знаю, что Волдеморт ждет. Он может не знать сути пророчества, но наша связанность друг с другом известна ему не хуже меня. Интересно, отстраненно спрашиваю я у каменных стен, как скоро он попытается снова залезть в мою голову? 

В прошлый раз он потерпел неудачу, хотя я до сих пор затрудняюсь подобрать этому объяснение. Мне никогда не удавалось должным образом применить окклюменцию, чтобы защитить сознание даже от вторжения Снейпа. Он немало успел подглядеть из моих скверных воспоминаний. 

Да уж, его уроки никогда не отличались милосердием, и эти - меньше всего. Я помню, как он побелел, когда мне однажды - всего однажды - удалось пробить его защиту. Тогда я использовал "Рrotego" и тоже не слишком понимал, что делаю. Но в этот-то раз я что - ухитрился остановить во много раз превосходящего Снейпа Волдеморта просто своим нежеланием? 

Мне важно разобраться в этом, важно, потому что я знаю - следующего раза не придется долго ждать. 

Я вздыхаю, признавая бесплодность попыток найти ответ. Хорошо бы спросить Снейпа, но неизвестно, будет ли у меня такая возможность. Надо же - чуть ли не впервые в жизни хочу что-нибудь сказать этому человеку, так нет, его именно теперь угораздило подставиться. 

Я фыркаю и трясу головой, возвращаясь к воспоминаниям. Здесь нетрудно им предаваться - громадная комната, по углам которой уже залегли тени, гасит любые звуки, какие я могу издавать в одиночку - дыхание, кашель, смех. Сквозь каменные стены не проникают ни шаги, ни голоса из коридора. Теперь, побыв пару вечеров в настоящем, никем не нарушаемом одиночестве, я в самом деле могу сказать, что здесь спокойно. Только зимой, наверное, холодно. Но сегодня уже второе мая, стены успели немного прогреться. 

Я откидываю голову на дверцу шкафа за спиной и почти лениво рассматриваю ряды парт. Вот там я обычно сижу - дальний левый угол, предпоследний стол. Здесь обычно располагаются Финниган и Дин Томас. Тут сидят Лаванда и Парвати. Сейчас, в глубокой тишине, кажется почти невероятным, что под этими сводами днем раздаются голоса, звенит смех… 

Который немедленно обрывается с его приходом. В присутствии Снейпа никогда не хочется смеяться - он буквально замораживает вас глазами. Он повергает в дисциплину, как в шок. 

Я помню, что смертельно боялся его вплоть до окончания пятого курса. Не только потому, что не мог доверять, но и ожидая нападения из-за угла. Мне казалось, вполне в его характере было бы так поступить после случая с думоотводом. 

Я опускаю голову, утыкаюсь лбом в колени. 

То, за что мне до сих пор стыдно. Какой черт толкал меня под руку, когда я сунулся в память Снейпа? 

Я не увидел там ничего, что могло бы понравиться. 

Я узнал своего отца едва ли не с худшей стороны. 

Я наблюдал издевательства троих над одним, которые никто, кроме моей матери, не пытался прервать. 

Что я сам сделал бы с человеком, который посмел бы так влезть в мои воспоминания? 

Прибил на месте, честно отзывается внутренний голос. Ему в последние дни просто неймется - давно уже мне не доводилось столько раз сталкиваться со своей совестью. Да уж… просто толчком в грудь он точно бы не отделался. А Снейп меня пальцем не тронул, по большому счету - только руку сдавил да банку с тараканами вслед швырнул. И то не в голову, а в дверной косяк. 

У этого человека, должно быть, железное самообладание. 

Я тяжко вздыхаю. Если разбираться совсем честно, он не был по-настоящему жесток со мной на занятиях окклюменцией. Безжалостен - да. Нерасположен к объяснениям - да. Но ведь вряд ли он был в восторге, когда Дамблдор, опасавшийся увидеть в моих глазах Волдеморта, поручил Снейпу со мной заниматься. При том, что я каждым жестом должен напоминать ему моего отца. 

"Я не такой, как Джеймс Поттер". 

Я уже сказал ему это однажды, накануне отработки. Мне кажется, что с этого момента прошла сотня дней, а минуло совсем немного. 

Конечно, он мне не поверил. 

Ноги затекли окончательно. Последние два часа я просидел в одной и той же позе, и мне лень ее менять. Я нехотя встаю, делаю для разминки несколько шагов и вновь опускаюсь на скамью. 

Какого черта я торчу здесь? Я не знаю. Может быть, потому что здесь спокойно. А может быть, мне просто некуда идти. Странное дело - наверху ждут друзья, несостоявшийся любовник, который не сводит с меня угрюмого взгляда, Дамблдор и весь волшебный мир - тёплый, почти летний, до смерти замучивший меня тем, что я его единственная надежда. 

Я вдруг чувствую фатальное одиночество. 

Я не хочу никуда идти. Можно, я буду жить здесь, если Снейп не вернется? 

По крайней мере, если я буду ночевать за охранными чарами, пропускающими одного меня, я буду избавлен от необходимости слушать свистящее дыхание Финнигана. 

"Поттер, ты хочешь?" 

Провались ты, приказываю я непрошенному воспоминанию. Не хочу и не собираюсь хотеть. Довольно с меня унижения. Сыт по горло. 

Я даже думать ни о ком не могу, не то что желать. Либо мне скучно с теми, кто весело болтает рядом, либо им скучно со мной - последние месяцы хмурая гримаса прочно прижилась у меня на лице. Я редко смеюсь, я почти ни с кем не общаюсь, кроме Гермионы и Рона. Ну и Снейпа вот в последнее время. 

Спасибо, Симус, думаю я с грустной насмешкой. Благодаря тебе у меня надолго останется отвращение к попыткам поделить удовольствие на двоих. Да я и не уверен, что стану это делать. В конце концов, не такая уж большая радость - все время выступать инициатором встреч, ласкать до исступления - и надеяться, только надеяться, что может быть повезет и меня приласкают в ответ. Еще вопрос, кто был главным в постели, которую мы так редко делили на двоих. И даже от самых насыщенных воспоминаний меня не покидает чувство незавершенности происходившего. 

Или неполноценности. 

Я просто не умею вызывать желание одним своим видом. И не хочу мириться с тем, что нежность надо выпрашивать, а встречи предлагать всегда первым. 

С чего это я вдруг снова задумался о Симусе! Я в досаде прикусываю нижнюю губу и тереблю зубами свежий толстый шрам, который мешает толком улыбаться. Это оттого, что я прокусил ее насквозь тогда, в хижине. Мадам Помфри сказала, что через месяц ежевечернего применения рассасывающей мази для рубцов он исчезнет. Я машинально лезу в карман джинсов и достаю пузатую баночку. Даже от закрытой, от нее исходит стойкий запах, в котором смешиваются полынная горечь и аромат мяты. 

Наношу на губу мазь и думаю, кто занимается изготовлением лекарств для госпиталя. Наверное, тоже он - насколько я понял, летом Снейп не покидает Хогвартс. Кто будет делать это вместо него?.. 

Без пяти минут десять, у меня нет причин задерживаться здесь дольше. Пора возвращаться. Интересно, сколько еще вечеров подряд я смогу приходить сюда невозбранно, прежде чем чары перестанут меня пускать? 

Я закрываю шкаф и оттаскиваю на место скамейку, еще хранящую слабое тепло моего тела. Окидываю взглядом ряд шкафов, которые кажутся теперь почти домашними. В стеклах ближайшего отражается огонек мыша. Я по инерции продолжаю зажигать его каждый вечер - во всяком случае, его фигурка хоть как-то оправдывает разговоры вслух с самим собой. Фонарик стоит на одном из столов. 

Пора расстаться. Я вновь открываю шкаф, убираю его поглубже на одну из средних полок и говорю "Nox". Рубиновые точки глаз гаснут; я закрываю створки. 

А потом в наступившем полумраке уставляюсь на крайний левый шкаф. 

Личный шкаф Северуса Снейпа. 

Мгновение мне хочется плюнуть на все и заглянуть внутрь. В конце концов, возможно, там найдётся что-нибудь, что объяснит, где он сейчас. Что-то, что поможет его искать. Хотя запечатанный пергамент он унес с собой. 

Не ври, Гарри, тебе и в тот раз казалось, что ты ищешь что-нибудь связанное с Отделом Тайн. И чем все кончилось? 

Конечно, я не думаю, что он войдет и застанет меня на месте преступления, как в прошлом году. Допустить это - значит надеяться на чудо, на то, что судьба справедлива. Я в ее справедливость верить разучился. 

И все равно я запрещаю себе предположить, что Снейп больше никогда и ни за что не снимет с меня баллы. Не снимет, потому что не... 

Я не собираюсь довершать эту мысль. 

Но порыв, поднявший меня на ноги, уже угас. Я смотрю на громаду шкафа, не делая попытки даже приблизиться к нему, а потом медленно сажусь за ближайший стол и как вчера опускаю голову на руки. 

Все вокруг меня погибают. 

Я хочу на эту войну. Я хочу остановить череду смертей. 

Глаза делаются мучительно сухими и горячими, но слез нет, поэтому я крепко зажмуриваюсь и жду, когда спадет ощущение беспомощности. Остался месяц до экзаменов, а потом вновь будет лето, и на сей раз, что бы ни говорил директор, я не позволю запереть себя на Тисовой улице. Никакая магия крови не спасет меня, лучше уж дом на Гриммаулд Плейс. Там от меня может быть хоть какой-то прок… 

Нить мыслей обрывается, и мое сердце пропускает удар. Секунду я сижу замерев, а потом медленно, как во сне, поднимаю голову. 

Его не выдали ни скрип двери, ни звук шагов. Сгущающиеся сумерки стерли границы черной мантии, так, что только лицо и кисти рук светлеют на фоне темной классной доски. 

Снейп… 

Он стоит около стола неподвижно, как изваяние, и мне вдруг кажется, что это всего лишь галлюцинация, что сейчас я моргну - и пойму, что мне показалось. Что я слишком долго просидел здесь один, вспоминая прошлое и безрадостно заглядывая в будущее, и теперь глаза меня обманывают. 

Я моргаю и тут же вновь смотрю на него. Он на том же месте, и теперь я замечаю, что стул, стоявший у торца стола, опрокинут и лежит на полу. Должно быть, его падение и вырвало меня из оцепенения. 

Снейп не пытается поднять его. 

Я сижу и чувствую, что не в силах заговорить, не в силах привлечь внимания к своему присутствию. Молчание наполняет уши, я тону в нем, как в воде - и не могу пошевелиться. 

Он вернулся. 

Он выжил. 

Что-то не так в его позе, приходит внезапно мне в голову. Снейп стоит, оперевшись руками на столешницу - а вернее, вцепившись в нее - и постепенно голова его опускается ниже, а плечи все больше горбятся. Он определенно не знает того, что я здесь, что за ним наблюдают. Он убьет меня за то, что я видел проявленную им слабость… 

\- Профессор! - я вскакиваю со своего места и иду к нему. Очень быстро, не заботясь о том, как смогу выдержать его взгляд. Самое время упереть ладонь ему в спину, не дать грохнуться на пол и испачкать мантию... Как будто черный - маркий цвет. 

Я подбегаю и понимаю, что он не слышал оклика. Наверное, и падения стула не слышал - так должно шуметь у него в ушах. 

Раньше мне казалось, что Снейп всегда бледен. Да нет же, он просто белокожий. Настоящую его бледность я вижу только сейчас. 

Я успеваю как раз вовремя, чтобы принять его в кольцо рук. Колени зельевара подламываются, и он наверняка лишился бы чувств, если бы не осознал, что находится не в одиночестве. Это удерживает его на краю. Я решительно дотаскиваю его до кресла и усаживаю, с внезапной четкостью различая, как на виске бьется жилка, как в страдальческом оскале вздернута верхняя губа. Может, зубы у него не самого белого цвета, но идеально ровные. Только вот стиснутые так судорожно, что кажется, он никогда уже их не разомкнет. А надо бы.

Он с трудом фокусирует на мне взгляд непривычно огромных глаз. Они мученически расширены, но Снейп не жалуется. Мне вдруг хочется, чтобы он хотя бы застонал. Я смотрю на него и машинально беру за руку. Холодная и влажная кисть безвольно лежит в ладонях, и я глажу ее - растерянно, потому что не представляю, что делать дальше. Хорошо бы отыскать нашатырный спирт, дать ему понюхать. Я не уверен, что смогу дотащить его до его комнат, если он все-таки потеряет сознание. 

Можно позвать кого-нибудь, но я категорически не желаю оставлять его одного. Как будто опасаюсь, что он опять исчезнет. 

Пальцы, которые я машинально сжал, вздрагивают, и Снейп высвобождает их. До меня доходит, что пока я пялился на него, позволяя прочесть по лицу всю гамму обуревающих меня чувств - от жалости до радости, что он жив - он шевелил губами, пытаясь что-то сказать. Теперь ему наконец это удается. 

Его голос почти беззвучен, так что мне приходится наклониться: 

\- Что? 

\- Поттер… что вы здесь… делаете? 

Кажется, даже на пороге смерти он будет разговаривать со мной высокомерным тоном. Моя шея еще помнит прикосновение его волос, он уронил голову мне на плечо, пока я волок его к креслу - а он уже смотрит на меня, как на неприятное насекомое. Ладно. Подумаю об этом позже. 

Я не отвечаю на его вопрос и задаю собственный. 

\- Что я могу сделать? - спрашиваю я. Он кривится и несколько секунд собирается с силами, чтобы ответить: 

\- Лучшим будет … если вы исчезнете отсюда… прямо сейчас. 

\- Не подходит, - отвечаю я, не сводя с него взгляда, - что вы искали? Какое-то лекарство? Я найду, скажите, где. 

\- Поттер… убирайтесь… позовите директора… 

\- Позже, - отвечаю я тоном, не терпящим возражений, - чем можно помочь сейчас? Что с вами? 

Он не отвечает, чуть заметно пожимая плечами. А потом закрывает глаза, шепча: 

\- Уходите… Только не вы… 

Вот тут мое терпение кончается. Зато оживает легендарное гриффиндорское упрямство. В конце концов, я знаю отпирающее заклинание ко всем шкафам в этом кабинете. Даже если на его личный шкаф наложено другое, ничто не мешает проверить. Он пришел сюда в поисках чего-то, чего нет в его апартаментах. Может быть, необходимо принять противоядие от медленнодействующей отравы. Или избавиться от последствий проклятия. Но самому дойти до шкафа ему оказалось уже не под силу. 

И где гарантия, что он не умрет, пока я буду бегать за помощью? Не хочу еще одни похороны! 

Я зло смотрю на него и бросаю сквозь зубы: 

\- Хорошо, я сам посмотрю. 

Черные глаза раскрываются и опаляют меня яростным взором: 

\- Не смейте!.. - он старается подавить стон, закусывает губы так, что выходит хрип. 

\- Тогда говорите, где искать! - я ору на него, и пальцы Снейпа стискивают подлокотники. Он что - сумасшедший, так упрямиться? 

\- Нет. 

Я забываю о том, что он еле дышит, и в ярости встряхиваю за плечи, одновременно возвращая в сознание. Он сердито смотрит, но мне не страшно. Я снова кричу ему в лицо: 

\- ЧТО МНЕ СДЕЛАТЬ?! 

Он удивленно моргает, и наверное, снимет с меня пару сотен баллов… Я еще и порадуюсь. Только, пожалуйста, пусть он не умрет! Теперь, когда он уже в Хогвартсе! 

\- Третья полка шкафа… Высокий синий флакон… - шепчет он, не в силах сопротивляться моему натиску. Я осторожно отпускаю его плечи и укладываю его голову на спинку кресла. Он смотрит на меня - расширившиеся зрачки, испарина на лбу, и я отвечаю взглядом, о котором завтра буду вспоминать с ужасом. Потому что никогда на него так не смотрел. Без неприязни. С просьбой дать помочь. 

И впервые тишина между нами не наполнена звоном. 

Кажется, Снейп удивлен. Он с трудом сглатывает и пытается что-то произнести, но я перебиваю его: 

\- Пароль тот же? - он кивает, и я отворачиваюсь от его лица, искаженного неконтролируемой гримасой боли. 

А потом бегу по проходу между рядами столов в дальний конец класса. Заклинание, торопливая вязь движений палочкой - и личное пространство Снейпа распахивает передо мной тяжелые дверцы. Это единственный шкаф без стекол, в нем царит идеальный порядок. 

У меня нет времени думать о том, что я час назад отказался лезть сюда, а теперь вынужден это делать. 

\- Lumos, - командую я, и свет на конце палочки вспыхивает ярко, словно подпитанный моей лихорадочной энергией. Синяя узкая бутылочка стоит в глубине полки, луч света отражается на боках, играет на гранях. Флакон красив, как украшение. Я стискиваю его в руке - пальцы дрожат, я боюсь выронить даже палочку, если не сожму покрепче. Потом захлопываю шкаф и снова бегом устремляюсь назад, боясь худшего. 

Снейп по-прежнему бледен, но теперь, когда он полулежит, не поднимая головы, он точно в сознании. Подбородок высоко поднят, и если бы у кресла не была настолько удобная спинка, я мог бы решить, что это вновь его отвращение ко мне. Глаза, полуприкрытые белыми веками, следят за мной из-под ресниц, пока я торопливо свинчиваю крышку. Потом я подношу горлышко к его губам. 

Он глотает и невольно морщится. Наверное, ужасно на вкус, зато с его щек почти сразу сходит трупная бледность. Теперь он выглядит просто донельзя измученным. 

Он вздыхает, стараясь не выдать, что его трясет, и пытается сурово взглянуть на меня. Зряшная затея. 

Я завинчиваю пустую бутылочку и отставляю на дальний край стола, чтобы не уронить. Жаль было бы, никогда до этого не видел ультрамаринового хрусталя. 

Не могу заставить себя взглянуть ему в глаза. Тишину заполняет ощущение неловкости, я чувствую, как в ней снова нарастает звон, хотя я не смотрю на Снейпа. 

\- Поттер. 

Ну вот. Теперь уже смотрю. Я обреченно вздыхаю и поднимаю голову. Он глядит на меня, и наверное, от пережитой боли не вполне владеет лицом, на нем сейчас явственное любопытство. Я ни разу не видел ничего, кроме холодной иронии и злобы, поэтому меня завораживает зрелище его губ, уголки которых не опущены вниз, и глаз, которые почти спокойно смотрят на меня из-под опустившихся в усталости бровей. Впрочем, одна все же вздрагивает в удивлении. 

\- Поттер, так что вы здесь делали? 

В первый раз этот вопрос пролетел у меня мимо ушей. Сейчас я чувствую недоумение. Непохоже, чтобы Снейпу отшибли память, но он что, забыл, что именно мог бы я делать здесь? 

\- Заканчивал отработку, - отвечаю я, передергивая плечами. Снейп издает какой-то слабый звук, и я понимаю, что он фыркнул: 

\- И кто же заставил вас этим заниматься? Директор? - мне не нравится его холодный тон. Если он у Снейпа считается нормальным, пожалуйста, пусть его приступ слабости затянется чуть подольше. 

\- Никто меня не заставлял, - звучит сердито, и он снова смотрит на меня с интересом: 

\- Неужто в вас заговорило чувство ответственности? В жизни не поверил бы, что вы на него способны. Стоило пожертвовать парой дней… - он обрывает фразу, и я вижу, как его захлестывает волна свежих воспоминаний. Памяти о том, что произошло. Лицо Снейпа так искажается, что у меня к желудку подступает волна тошноты. 

И раньше, чем я смог взвесить свои действия, я снова беру его за руку и сжимаю ее, возвращая в настоящее. 

Тонкое мускулистое запястье напрягается под прикосновением, и он старается отнять руку. А я ее не отпускаю. Если для того, чтобы отвлечь его от пережитого нужно, чтобы он злился, я позволю ему пооскорблять меня. 

\- Поттер, - почти шепот. Я мгновенно разжимаю хватку. Его рука падает мимо подлокотника, и Снейп с усилием поднимает ее, стиснув пальцы в кулак. Он тяжело дышит - видимо, это действие стоило ему немалых усилий. 

\- Да, - шепчу я в ответ, чувствуя, что покраснел. Я понимаю, что ему должно казаться странным мое поведение, но не знаю, как объяснить. Не начинать же сейчас говорить, что пересмотрел свои взгляды на его методы обучения и признателен, что он тратил на меня время, верно? 

Я вдруг думаю, что вообще никогда не сумею этого сказать, как бы ни вынуждал себя. Даже под Веритасерумом. Потому что он все равно не поверит. 

\- Поттер, не могли бы вы уже наконец пойти и позвать… кого-нибудь? - я жду, что он скажет "директора" и удивлен, когда он этого не делает. Почему? 

\- Зачем? - спрашиваю я вслух, - хотите попасть в больничное крыло? Если надо, я помогу вам туда добраться. Или хотите, могу проводить вас до ваших комнат. А информация, - вполголоса обрываю я его протест, - может подождать до завтра. Ничего с ней за ночь не случится. 

Он закрывает рот и уставляется на меня. Ну да, прозвучало так не по-поттеровски, профессор. А вы настолько меня знаете, что беретесь судить, на что Мальчик-Который-Выжил может сердиться, а на что ему наплевать? Ну небезразлично мне, что ты не умер. Не хочу мучиться виной за то, что еще с одним человеком, который меня защищал, не сумел ни разу поговорить без злости, и он уже мертв. Лучше уж выживи, гордость Слизерина. 

\- Все потерпит, - твердо произношу я вслух. Хотел бы я еще чувствовать эту твердость. - Вам нужно лечь. 

Он отчетливо скрипит зубами, и я перехожу всякие границы. Стараясь, чтобы голос звучал повелительно, спрашиваю: 

\- В чем дело? Вы не согласны? 

Он выдыхает сквозь ноздри - так, что крылья носа раздуваются - и отвечает, явно преодолевая себя: 

\- Дело в том, Поттер, что у меня не хватит сил для того, чтобы дойти до своих комнат. Вы вырвали у меня признание в немощности, можете сплясать канкан и оповестить своих друзей. Только уйди отсюда! - Он внезапно кричит, поднимается в кресле и наклоняется ко мне. Я сижу на краю стола, так что отшатнуться мне некуда, и могу только растерянно мигать под его сумасшедшим взглядом. Долгое мгновение мне кажется, что он сейчас ударит меня. А потом напряжение спадает, и я почти готов усмехнуться. Если бы не инстинкт самосохранения, я бы так и сделал. 

Снейп закрывает глаза и с хриплым стоном откидывается назад, так, что волосы рассыпаются по изголовью кресла. Я задумчиво протягиваю руку и беру щепотью черную длинную прядь. Она чуть завивается на конце. Я наматываю прядь на палец и с силой тяну на себя. Снейп тут же открывает глаза. 

\- Профессор, - говорю я, радуясь, что он не может испепелить меня взглядом в прямом, а не в переносном смысле, - мне совершенно безразлична ваша слабость. Мне просто, понимаете ли, жутко неохота, чтобы вы загнулись. Я не хуже вашего в курсе, что вот-вот будет война, и у нас нет ни одной лишней палочки. Поэтому я не заинтересован рассказывать, что видел вас… таким. 

Он порывается что-то сказать, но меня сейчас нелегко перебить. Может быть, оттого, что я молчал несколько часов, может быть, оттого, что у Снейпа нет сил спорить. А может быть, я прав, и сознание собственной правоты делает мой голос глубже, а интонации увереннее. 

\- И если дело только в том, чтобы помочь вам добраться до постели, давайте не будем играть в начальную школу. Вставайте, обопритесь на мою руку и вперед! 

Он сверлил меня взглядом на протяжении всей моей речи, а теперь хмыкает, и я больше ничего не могу понять по его лицу. Несколько минут назад оно было невольно открытым, словно маска слетела от сводившей черты судороги. Теперь это вновь человек, помнящий наши роли и отношение друг к другу. Морщинки на лице Снейпа проступают глубже, когда он привычно сощуривает глаза. Носогубные складки становятся заметнее, линия рта исчезает в гримасе. 

И все-таки - меня озадачивает это открытие - Снейп моложе, чем я всегда думал. Сейчас, когда я так близко к нему, это заметно. Его лицо носит скорее отпечаток нервного перенапряжения, опыта и не слишком мирного нрава, чем возраста. 

Он сокурсник Люпина, но сейчас кажется, что их разделяет десяток лет. Странно, что я никогда не замечал этого на расстоянии. Интересно, сколько лет Снейпу? Моему отцу было двадцать, когда я родился. Значит, тридцать шесть или тридцать семь, не больше. Он еще совсем не стар, понимаю я, прислушиваясь к собственному изумлению. 

\- Насмотрелись, Поттер? 

Да, ему лучше. Может быть, ноги и не держат, а вот способность наблюдать за мной так, что я не замечаю, вернулась. И горечь в голос вернулась тоже. Я вздыхаю и поднимаюсь, выжидательно глядя на него, потом протягиваю руку. Он отвергает ее и пытается подняться самостоятельно. Длинные пальцы дрожат от напряжения, пока он впивается ими в ручки кресла, дрожь распространяется сперва на руки - до самых плеч - а потом по всему телу, но он встает. Сам. И, пошатываясь, идет мимо меня к двери, на глазах бледнея до зеленоватого оттенка. Я смотрю на него, вновь теребя зубами шрам на губе, и молча направляюсь следом. Что-то не вызывает у меня энтузиазма его походка. 

Плечи Снейпа развернуты, спина такая прямая, что я, наверное, купился бы - если бы не понимал, что все это спектакль. Одного актера для одного зрителя. Не для меня, для него самого. Наверное, его гордости было бы легче, если бы я предоставил ему добираться самому и сделал вид, что верю. Но я не могу - лучше пусть пострадает гордость, чем голова от удара о каменный пол, когда он надумает снова терять сознание. 

Я иду на полшага позади, слыша его частое поверхностное дыхание. У него нет сил, чтобы выругать меня - о каком удовлетворительном самочувствии может идти речь? 

Дверь класса открывается перед нами и закрывается за спиной - только слабое дуновение воздуха касается затылка. Сегодня у меня нет ни сумки, ни мантии-невидимки, поэтому руки свободны. И я иду за деканом Слизерина по коридору, по которому ни разу до сих пор не ходил, позволяя ему делать вид, что он превосходно обошелся бы без страховки. 

Да, у Снейпа в самом деле дьявольское самообладание. Хотя все его силы уходят на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах, мы умудряемся дойти до двери в его комнаты. 

Я почти не успеваю, как ни старался быть настороже. 

Он без единого стона валится навзничь, я подхватываю его и чуть не падаю тоже. Боясь, что не удержу равновесия, выбрасываю ладонь, прикрывая ему затылок, а потом медленно, с усилием выпрямляюсь. Обхватываю его за талию, забрасываю одну руку себе на шею. 

Черт бы тебя взял, Снейп, говорю я, когда гибкое тело послушно прислоняется ко мне, неужели нельзя было принять помощь, когда тебе ее предлагали! Я медленно дохожу до двери. Ну и как, скажите, должен я туда попасть? Я не знаю пароля. Снейп без сознания. Опустить его на пол и приводить в чувство пощечинами за неимением нашатыря как-то не хочется. Черт бы тебя побрал, беспомощно повторяю я, и как я должен угадать пароль? 

\- Ocimum sanctum, - раздается полушепот возле моего уха. Я вздрагиваю. О Мерлин, он в сознании! - Если вы перестанете чертыхаться и соизволите это произнести… - Я невольно фыркаю, а потом повторяю услышанное. Кажется, это латинское название какого-то растения. Во всяком случае, спрашивать о значении не буду. 

Дверь открывается, и мы заходим - причем Снейп сразу порывается высвободиться. Я не позволяю. Дотаскиваю его до кресла рядом с холодным камином, усаживаю, произношу "Incendio", накладываю на дверь запирающее заклинание и лишь тогда позволяю себе упасть в соседнее кресло и перевести дух. 

Он смотрит на меня с выражением, которое ясно говорит, что я здесь неуместен. 

Я делаю вид, что не понимаю и осматриваюсь по сторонам. 

Пара кресел, в дальнем углу письменный стол, рядом с ним - еще один, на нем сложная алхимическая конструкция из реторт, колб и нескольких горелок. Стенной шкаф, такой же как в классе, только не из черного, а из красно-коричневого дерева. Как ни странно, громадный ковер на полу. Мне всегда казалось, что у Снейпа должно быть холодно и пусто. Обстановка в самом деле не переполнена предметами, но здесь не холодно. Теперь, когда мы сидим у камина, почти уютно. Это, наверное, гостиная, поскольку я вижу еще две двери. Кабинет и спальня? 

Сможет он сам дойти до кровати - или, угрожая снять все баллы, примет помощь? 

Я осмеливаюсь взглянуть на Снейпа. И вновь пугаюсь того, как он бледен. Закрытые глаза в провалившихся глазницах нервно ходят под веками, пальцы сплетены в замок, локти прижаты к телу. Такое ощущение, что он аппарировал к Хогвартсу на… как там у магглов? - на автопилоте и сразу прошел в класс, а сюда не заглядывал. И сейчас отдыхает первый раз за эти трое суток. 

Это может быть правдой, понимаю я, глядя на то, как постепенно расслабляются его судорожно сведенные мышцы и он обмякает в кресле. А если бы меня не было там, когда он пришел? Был бы он сейчас жив? 

\- Профессор, - начинаю я негромко, - профессор… - мой голос прерывает бой часов. Половина двенадцатого. Я смотрю ему в лицо - даже ресницы не дрогнули. 

Он спит. 

Вопрос о кровати отпадает, и я встаю, оглядываясь. Не может быть, чтобы у него совсем ничего не было… должно что-то быть… Взгляд натыкается на большой шерстяной плед, сложенный вчетверо и аккуратно лежащий под креслом Снейпа. Я нагибаюсь и вытягиваю его; секунду медлю, опасаясь, что разбужу прикосновением. Наконец решаюсь и укрываю его, закутав по плечи. Размеров пледа вполне хватает, чтобы завернуть ноги, и я после недолгих колебаний стягиваю с него ботинки. Потом подворачиваю край, чтобы ступни оказались в коконе из тепла и легкой колючести, и отставляю обувь к огню. 

Похоже, жить в классе Зельеварения мне не позволят. Ввиду возвращения хозяина кабинета и возобновления занятий по Зельеварению и Высшим Зельям. Что ж, будем по-прежнему коротать ночи в гриффиндорской спальне. 

Я медлю, глядя на него, перед тем как уйти. Дамблдоровский шпион. Самый отвратительный преподаватель из всех. 

Как ни странно, я не могу подобрать для него достаточно обидного слова. Даже эти крутятся в голове, как навязчивая мелодия, слишком долго игравшая и набившая оскомину. Впрочем, последнее-то он мне наверняка в ближайшее время подтвердит. Как только вспомнит мою сегодняшнюю фамильярность, обращение без "сэр" и то, как я на него орал. 

По крайней мере, это докажет, что с ним все в порядке. И он точно жив. 

Я ухожу из подземелий, не оглядываясь.

***


	12. Маггловская сигарета

Я просыпаюсь с удивительно хорошим настроением. Таким, какое бывает после окончания летних экзаменов, когда отъезд по домам еще не завтра, а готовиться уже не надо и можно загорать, купаться, целыми днями играть в подрывного дурака и читать книги, какие хочется, а не те, которые нужно.

Но по-моему, на дворе первые числа мая. Экзаменов еще не было.

Я с наслаждением потягиваюсь и соскакиваю с постели, раздергивая полог. Сам не знаю почему, мне хочется увидеть, что у моих соседей тоже хорошее настроение. Меня приветствуют смехом и удивляются, что главный любитель поспать соскочил сегодня ни свет ни заря: "Да брось ты, Гарри, еще даже не время завтрака!"

Я отшучиваюсь в ответ, скидываю пижаму и натягиваю джинсы и белую рубашку с коротким рукавом. Узел галстука оставляю свободным, чтобы можно было расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу, и насвистывая шнурую ботинки.

Может быть, я давно не улыбался, однако Рон смотрит на меня с некоторым недоумением. Я поднимаю брови и вопросительно наклоняю голову, но он только смеется и отмахивается. Интересно.

А вот взгляд Симуса не выражает даже намека на улыбку. Он так смотрит на мою шею и открытые локти, что меня на секунду посещает желание накинуть мантию. Потом по привычке закусываю губу - шрам мешает, но я не обращаю внимания - и смотрю ему в глаза. Он первым отводит взгляд. Даже Симус не может испортить мне настроение.

Когда мы идем на завтрак, я ловлю себя на странном чувстве. Кажется, если я чуть напрягу память, я найду во вчерашнем дне причину того, отчего сейчас мне кажется, что все будет хорошо. Такому абсурдному оптимизму не может не быть объяснения. Но я боюсь доискиваться, потому что откуда-то знаю, что обязательно вспомню. И пойму, что на самом деле то, что случилось - что бы ни случилось - не повод для особых восторгов.

Я решаю не копаться в памяти. Я слишком давно не улыбался просто так.

Гермиона ждет нас за столом. Она жаворонок, поэтому уже позавтракала в числе первых. Обычно она все-таки дожидается нас с Роном, но сегодня у нее в руках пергамент с парой сургучных печатей. Ну да, верно, первые почтовые совы прилетают в семь утра. Мы падаем рядом на скамью - я вновь оказываюсь посредине - и я желаю ей доброго утра. Рон тоже, но как-то не особо весело.

\- Утро доброе, Гарри, - отзывается Гермиона с нажимом на второе слово, - до чего люблю получать письма от друзей! Всегда так радуюсь! - она улыбается, пока не сталкивается взглядом с Роном. Глаза у него из голубых сделались почти серыми, и он на глазах покрывается румянцем - ярким, как у всех рыжих.

\- Опять от Крама? - спрашивает он мрачно.

\- А если да? - Гермиона с вызовом отбрасывает назад копну волос. - Рон, ты смешон со своей ревностью! Виктор всего-навсего друг! И он, между прочим, к тебе не ревнует!

Надо бы успеть позавтракать до того, как они поругаются. Я торопливо принимаюсь за овсянку.

\- А я и не ревную, - невыразительно отвечает Рон. Глаза его обегают завтракающих однокурсников. Он, видимо, находит того, кого ищет, потому что поднимается и, перешагнув через скамью, направляется куда-то в начало стола. Мы смотрим ему вслед, я недоуменно, Гермиона - изо всех сил делая вид, что ее это не касается. Рон доходит до Лаванды и наклоняется к ней, что-то говоря в белокурые волосы. Гермиона яростно фыркает:

\- Ну, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Чего он добивается?

Лаванда поднимается из-за стола, кокетливо улыбаясь, от чего у моей подруги вздрагивает щека, и берет Рона под руку. Он галантно подхватывает ее сумку, и парочка проходит мимо нас, причем Лаванда непрерывно щебечет что-то и смотрит на Рона так…

Что мне хочется, чтобы Гермиона этого взгляда не видела.

Я поспешно оборачиваюсь и понимаю, что опоздал. В глазах у Гермионы обида, а руки безжалостно мнут и скручивают письмо Крама. Я осторожно разжимаю ее пальцы и вынимаю пергамент, пока он не приобрел совсем пожеванного вида.

\- Он просто ревнует, - говорю я, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает она глухо, не поднимая лица.

Я вздыхаю. В конечном итоге иногда мне кажется, что отношения, которыми так гордятся мои друзья, всего лишь нервотрепка. Но я не вмешиваюсь и не даю советов - просто протягиваю Гермионе руку, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она принимает ее, и мы направляемся на факультативы - она на углубленную Арифмантику, я на Трансфигурацию. Уже на выходе я понимаю, что забыл на скамье сумку.

Я извиняюсь перед Гермионой и торопливо возвращаюсь.

Зал пустеет, большинство уже разошлось, и я бросаю взгляд на преподавательский стол, чтобы убедиться, что МакГонагалл тоже поспешила на занятие. Она как раз поднимается со стула, я уже отворачиваюсь, когда замечаю краем глаза движение за ее спиной. Небольшая дверь, через которую входят преподаватели, открывается, и появляется Снейп.

Вот она - причина моего хорошего настроения. То, что Волдеморт в очередной раз обломал об него зубы.

Я не могу рассмотреть отсюда, бледен ли зельевар, как вчера вечером, но шаг у него куда более уверенный. Вот и славно. Теперь я вспомнил причину своей радости: нам точно не придется в ближайшие дни опускать в землю пустой гроб - или гроб с неузнаваемыми останками.

Радость угасает, оставляя чувство выполненного долга. По крайней мере, за одно из своих спасений я, пожалуй, рассчитался.

Я смотрю на то, как он усаживается, как нервные руки придвигают чашку с кофе, как склоняется к нему Дамблдор. Что ж, наверное, он тоже переживал его возможную смерть.

Я отвожу глаза, и в этот момент Снейп поднимает голову. Наши взгляды встречаются, и я замираю на середине движения. Что я должен сделать?

Единственно уместным было бы вообще прикинуться, что у меня плохое зрение и я не заметил, как он меня буравит. Но Снейпа этим не проведешь. Я кожей чувствую, как его глаза впиваются в мое лицо. Я вздыхаю, опуская ресницы, и отворачиваюсь. А потом быстро иду на выход, ощущая, что он все еще смотрит мне вслед.

А что я должен был сделать? Поздороваться?

На пороге я не выдерживаю и оглядываюсь. Снейп беседует с Дамблдором и не смотрит в мою сторону. Злясь от смешанного чувства облегчения и разочарования, я почти бегом направляюсь на Трансфигурацию.

***

После изнурительного занятия мы записываем еще более изнурительное домашнее задание. Как превратить противника в локализованное природное явление - пожар, например, на площади в квадратный метр, который можно погасить, вызвав заклинанием дождь. Мы стонем, но МакГонагалл безжалостна, особенно в конце сдвоенной пары.

На обед мы плетемся, свесив языки на сторону, и я, честно говоря, не слишком хорошо соображаю. Поэтому когда меня перехватывает Джинни, я молча смотрю на нее, предоставляя первой начать разговор.

Она почти такого же темно-розового оттенка, как ее брат сегодня утром.

\- Гарри! - звенящим голосом произносит капитан команды, - у тебя совесть есть?

Я теряюсь и смотрю на нее в искреннем удивлении:

\- А что такое?

\- Ничего особенного! - она, наверное, накричала бы на меня, но не хочет привлекать лишнего внимания. - Ты где был вчера вечером?

\- А что такое, - повторяю я, пытаясь выиграть время и сообразить, почему она на меня кидается, - на отработке я был, ты же знаешь!

\- Гарри, какая, к Мерлину, отработка в отсутствие Снейпа! - ей не хватает воздуха, - ты что, забыл, что ты ловец команды? Завтра КВИДДИЧ!

Ух ты. Верно.

\- А ты сидишь в этих долбаных подземельях, - распаляется девушка, только не вцепляясь мне в рубашку, - как будто ждешь, что Снейп вернется! Велика потеря!

Эти слова заставляют меня посмотреть на нее. Джинни осекается на полуслове и глядит на меня с некоторым испугом:

\- Гарри… ты что?

\- А ты тоже считаешь, что Снейп подохнет - туда ему и дорога? - мой голос звучит спокойно, но она пятится. - Тоже думаешь, что этого сального ублюдка убьют - хуже никому не будет?

\- Нет, Гарри, я не имела в виду… - торопливо начинает Джинни, но я не слушаю.

\- Снейп делает для Ордена Феникса чуть ли не больше всех - ты помнишь, что такое Орден Феникса, Джинни? - она глотает и кивает, - или школа и квиддич повлияли на твою память? Ты оскорбляешь человека, который рискует жизнью. Ради тебя тоже, кстати!

\- Гарри, - она говорит почти шепотом, подавленная моим ледяным тоном. Наверное, я ни разу не говорил с крошкой Джинни подобным образом.

Когда же она перестала быть малышкой? И почему до нее доходит как до брата - только после ругани?

\- Гарри, - повторяет Джинни, не глядя на меня, - а если Снейп не вернется? Ты так и будешь думать о том, что он убит и о том, кого убьют завтра? Жить-то надо сегодня!

Секунду я изумлен. Она что - думает, я его оплакивал? Или что у меня совсем не осталось веры в положительный исход? Я хмыкаю.

\- Ты сегодня во сколько пришла на завтрак? - интересуюсь я.

Она мигает:

\- В восемь…

\- А ушла?

\- Ну… где-то через полчаса, Гарри, я не понимаю…

\- Так вот если бы ты задержалась до без четверти девять, - заключаю я, - ты увидела бы, что Снейпа вы с Роном похоронили рано.

Я разворачиваюсь и делаю пару шагов, чтобы уйти, потом вспоминаю еще кое-то и возвращаюсь:

\- Я буду играть завтра, Джинни. А потом начинай подбирать на следующий сезон другого ловца. Я не желаю больше играть в игры, все время помня, что мое место - на начавшейся войне.

На лице младшей Уизли отражается потрясение:

\- Войне?

\- Вот именно, - я сам не ожидал, что меня так порадует ее испуг.

Не надо думать, что я спятил, Джинни, думаю я, разглядывая ее. Не надо думать, что прячусь, потому что боюсь жить дальше.

\- Доброго тебе дня, - произношу я и отправляюсь обедать.

***

День, слава Богу, заканчивается спокойно. После обеда у нас была только история магии, и даже Гермиона сегодня зевала так, что чуть не вывихнула челюсть. Рон сидел рядом с Лавандой и делал вид, что с нами незнаком. Что происходит с представителями этой семьи?

Мне было искренне жаль Гермиону, поэтому после уроков я преодолел ее вялое сопротивление и потащил гулять. Она бормотала что-то о близящихся экзаменах, но я не внял. В конце концов, вчера я не послушал Снейпа, уж с ней-то точно могу справиться. Мы пробродили три часа по берегу озера, кидали в воду плоские камешки, чтобы они подскакивали на поверхности воды не меньше пяти раз, разговаривали о том, чем будем заниматься летом. Гермиона, как ни странно, поддержала мое стремление прорваться на жительство в дом на Гриммаулд Плейс. После того как мне исполнится семнадцать, магия крови начнет слабеть, сказала она, лучше уж рисковать собой рядом с друзьями, чем в одиночку и среди магглов.

Я вкратце рассказал ей, что Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс - не невредимый, но вполне живой. По-моему, она испытала от этой новости некоторое облегчение.

Мы не обсуждали ни Рона, ни Симуса, и я впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что все идет так, как надо. В том, что друзья помирятся, у меня сомнений не возникало. Слишком многое связывает, да и кто сможет мириться с их взрывными темпераментами, если они надумают разбежаться?

Поэтому я не стал уточнять, что именно Гермиона сказала Рону после того, как мы едва не наставили друг другу фингалов в хогвартской галерее. Кивок в ответ на мой вопрос, объяснила ли она мое поведение, и тема была закрыта.

А Симуса обсуждать просто неактуально.

Мы вернулись в гостиную около пяти вечера, и я убедился в своей ошибке.

***

Как только я усаживаюсь заниматься - во-первых, экзамены на носу, во-вторых, надо Гермиону поддержать - Финниган подходит ко мне и опирается на стол костяшками пальцев. Я скольжу взглядом по его рукам - от ладоней, сжатых в кулаки, по рельефной мускулатуре к плечам, и только тогда перевожу взгляд на его лицо. Когда Симус окончательно вырастет, он будет гораздо крупнее меня. Не выше, но шире в плечах и коренастее. Как медведь. Я поднимаю бровь:

\- Симус. Тебе что-то нужно?

Он кивает, и я вижу, как на скулах у него двигаются желваки.

\- Можем мы пойти куда-нибудь поговорить?

\- А здесь чем плохо? - беззаботно спрашиваю я, словно мы говорим о погоде.

Он смотрит на меня, прищуриваясь, и наклоняется к моему уху:

\- Поттер, ты что, боишься со мной оставаться?

Но меня не так легко взять на "слабо", как раньше. Я улыбаюсь и отвечаю в полный голос:

\- Нет.

\- Тогда пошли.

Я пожимаю плечами и поднимаюсь. Гермиона встревоженно следит за нами поверх стопки учебников, и я успокаивающе киваю ей. Она качает головой и углубляется в Арифмантику, а мы с Финниганом выходим из гостиной.

\- Ну и куда направимся? - интересуюсь я, оглядываясь по сторонам. Странно, но я не чувствую волнения.

\- Давай на улицу, что ли, - отвечает Симус. Вот он выглядит еще напряженнее, чем когда подошел ко мне. Я киваю.

До выхода из школы мы не произносим ни слова. Молчание, кажется, тягостно для Симуса, но я не намерен прерывать его первым. Он сам хотел, не правда ли. Я догадываюсь, о чем пойдет речь, и не собираюсь ему помогать.

Мы доходим до хижины Хагрида и сворачиваем влево, под сень деревьев. Здесь лежит удобный поваленный ствол. Нас не видно из школы, а в хижине с этой стороны нет окна.

Я сажусь, глажу ладонью шершавую кору, ожидая, пока он начнет. Симус долго примеривается и наконец садится на почтительном расстоянии, доставая из кармана брюк маггловские сигареты. Я фыркаю.

\- Ага, - отзывается Финниган, - Дин привез, когда в последний раз домой на выходные аппарировал.

Замечательная у нас дисциплина. Студенты на выходные без спросу исчезают по домам.

Потом в голову приходит, что я должен бы гордиться тем, как гриффиндорцы презирают риск. Но почему-то он кажется только глупым позерством.

Интересно, давно ли я так думаю?

Симус закуривает и после заминки протягивает мне пачку. Я вытягиваю сигарету и жду, пока он даст зажигалку - мне жаль тратить "Incendio" на то, чтобы закурить. Но Финниган не предлагает маггловскую игрушку - он щелкает и протягивает сложенные горстью ладони с огнем внутри. Я мысленно поднимаю бровь, тщательно сохраняя равнодушное выражение лица. Симус, в какую игру ты играешь? Увидев твои руки так близко, я должен утратить контроль над собой?

Я затягиваюсь, неторопливо выпуская дым, и не глядя вижу, как он смотрит на мой приоткрытый рот. Когда он заговаривает, голос звучит… необычно. Или я отвык слышать в нем такие интонации.

\- Не знал, что ты куришь.

\- От случая до случая, - отзываюсь я. Сигареты Томас привез хорошие, по маггловским меркам дорогие, и если бы мы только смаковали их, было бы лучше. Но я предчувствую, что этим дело не ограничится.

\- Поттер, - он внимательно следит за моим лицом, ожидая реакции. Ее нет. Я подготовился. - Я хотел поговорить… уже давно.

\- Угу.

\- Что?

\- Говори, - я киваю и в упор гляжу на него, подмечая смущение. Странно, раньше ничего такого за Симусом не водилось.

Он вновь замолкает, а потом выдает на одной ноте:

\- Гарри, я знаю, ты на меня злишься, из-за Патил, или из-за Лулу, или еще из-за чего. Только ты не прав.

\- Я не злюсь, Симус, - говорю я искренне, и он запинается, но потом продолжает:

\- Нет, злишься, я вижу, но ты не прав, потому что я тебе ничего не должен.

\- Я знаю, что не должен, - меня начинает забавлять этот диалог. Забавно, я ничего не чувствую. Ни радости, ни прежней боли. Ничего.

\- Тогда почему мы больше не встречаемся? Ты же понял, что я это предлагал?

О. Вот оно.

\- Потому что ты сам в свое время предложил это прекратить, - я тщательно тушу окурок о подошву ботинка, - и потому что я не мальчик для забавы, Симус. Сожалею, если ты не понял.

\- Поттер, - он явно растерян, - я к тому и веду… Мне жаль, честно, я хотел бы…

Я смеюсь.

Он оскорбленно вскакивает, встает передо мной, загораживая обзор.

\- Сядь, - говорю я. Как ни странно, срабатывает. - Симус, я думал, мы давно все выяснили, - слова даются легко, но я вдруг ясно вижу перед собой стену, держась за которую брел на башню Астрономии, руки Рона снова стискивают мои плечи, а во рту появляется привкус гермиониной микстуры. - Я не считаю, что между нами есть что-то, из-за чего мы должны вести эту беседу. Ты же не думал так раньше, что изменилось?

Он долго молчит. Я уже думаю, что ответа не будет, когда он говорит, не глядя на меня, словно увидел в траве что-то крайне интересное:

\- Мне с тобой было лучше всех.

Теперь молчу я. Наверное, Симус трактует это молчание как согласие, или нерешительность, или не знаю что еще, только он внезапно придвигается ко мне, обхватывает за плечи, так, чтобы моя голова оказалась на его плече, и впивается в губы.

Поцелуем, который в свое время почти доводил меня до конца, особенно если он помогал себе рукой. Я не успеваю понять, хочу ли этого - тело решает само, и я отвечаю на вторжение, на его укусы, на удары языка, на то, как ложится его рука между моими невольно раздвигающимися бедрами. Эта рука начинает гладить меня, и с губ Симуса срывается стон.

Я прижимаюсь ближе к нему, судорожно вцепившись в кору дерева, на котором мы еще сидим, но вот-вот свалимся. Симус на секунду отстраняется, чтобы рвануть воротник моей рубашки, и приникает уже к шее, шепча что-то неразборчивое.

Он шептал так же, когда мы в последний раз делали это в его постели. А наутро я попытался спросить у него, имеют ли наши действия значение в дневном свете.

"Я же сказал - мне некогда!"

Фраза раздается в ушах так ясно, что кажется, он должен ее слышать. Я открываю безвольно закрывшиеся глаза и пускаю наконец в ход руки. Но не для того, чтобы ответить на объятие, а чтобы решительно отодвинуть светловолосую голову. Он смотрит блестящими глазами, дыхание обжигает кожу:

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - отвечаю я почти спокойно, - мы не будем больше этого делать.

\- Чего-о?.. - он надвигается на меня, - Поттер, в чем дело?

В том, что не хочу больше чувствовать себя ущербным. В том, что не верю тебе. В том, что ты мне больше не нужен.

Я молча смотрю на него, позволяя прочесть последнюю мысль на своем лице, потом поднимаюсь на ноги и одергиваю рубашку. Странно, что пуговицы уцелели.

\- Симус, я тебе уже говорил, что мы будем друзьями. Так я и не отказываюсь от своих слов.

\- У тебя есть кто-то, - шепчет он, неверящими глазами глядя мне в лицо, - у тебя кто-то есть.

А что, интересная мысль.

Я качаю головой, не отрицая и не подтверждая его слов, а потом иду к замку.

Он что-то кричит мне вслед о том, что узнает, и тогда… Что тогда, я уже не слушаю. Правда, слова Гермионы всплывают в памяти, но я решительно отгоняю дурное предчувствие. Финниган ничего не может мне сделать. И помощь Рона не понадобится, в случае чего сам разберусь.

***

Гриффиндорская гостиная встречает меня тишиной. Несколько человек усердно занимаются, обложившись учебниками, Гермиона погружена в сочинение по Чарам, рядом устроилась в глубоком кресле Джинни. Она увлеченно читает какую-то книжку.

И Гермиона не делает замечаний. Удивительное дело. Я подхожу ближе и кладу руку ей на плечо:

\- Что же ты не заставляешь Джинни проводить время с пользой? - ответить Гермиона не успевает.

\- Завтра квиддич, - сообщает наш капитан таким тоном, словно это все объясняет. Хотя верно - занятий все равно не будет. Джинни настороженно следит за мной глазами: - Гарри, ты готов? Ты на последней тренировке не был.

\- Я думал, мы это уже выяснили, - отвечаю я ровно, - завтра мы играем с Хаффлпафом, начало в девять утра. Я помню. Ты хочешь проверить мою реакцию?

Она улыбается, улыбка получается не самая веселая, но искренняя. В конце концов, возможно, мне придется играть в квиддич до окончания школы. Я лучший ловец не только Гриффиндора, но и всех факультетов. И когда, черт возьми, это перестало меня радовать?

\- Отлично, Гарри, - Джинни отворачивается. - Гермиона, - та кивает, не отрываясь от сочинения, и Уизли уходит наверх.

С лица Гермионы тотчас пропадает отсутствующее выражение, ему на смену приходит озабоченность.

\- Поговорили? - шепотом спрашивает она, глядя на меня. Я киваю, надеясь, что она не будет углублять тему. Похоже, эта надежда читается по моему лицу, потому что Гермиона старается сделать взгляд беззаботным. - Долго тебя не было.

\- Я гулял.

Гулял, стараясь не проклясть себя во время самоуничижительной речи.

Гулял кругами вокруг Дракучей Ивы, периодически подходя к ней слишком близко и отскакивая, когда какая-нибудь ветвь с шумом ветра в листьях неслась к земле, чтобы прибить меня.

Гулял, пока не перестало яростно гореть в паху, пока не перестало саднить губы, распухшие от укусов Финнигана.

Надо же, наш герой-любовник понял, что он би. И решил осчастливить меня этим фактом.

Я кривлю губы, забыв, что Гермиона наблюдает за мной, но она тактично делает вид, что не замечает.

Ну что же, удивить и осчастливить меня у него не вышло. Зато мне его точно удалось озадачить.

А что, Симус, если у меня и правда кто-то есть? Тебе в этом что-то не нравится? Может быть, я не хочу быть надеждой этого мира в одиночку!

Я знаю, что у меня нет никого… и никого не будет, однако ошарашенное выражение его лица стоило небольшой лжи.

Нет и не будет…

Друзья - это прекрасно, особенно когда они не ссорятся, как сегодня, но, во-первых, я не собираюсь рисковать ими, когда придется прощаться с привычной жизнью. В конце концов, они не обязаны, чего бы ни предписывала дружба, делить со мной возможную смерть. Я не позволю.

А во-вторых, Симус ведь не дружбу с кем-то имел в виду, не так ли.

Нет и не будет…

Я вздыхаю и желаю Гермионе спокойной ночи, хотя солнце еще не село, и иду в спальню. Сегодня у меня нет отработки - ее срок не истек, но делать в подземельях решительно нечего.

Я не буду туда спускаться. Вчера я и так превысил лимит наглости в общении со Снейпом на все оставшееся время учебы.

Что ж, я ходил туда, пока его не было, я все сделал - так пусть поправляется без угрозы для психики. Она у Снейпа, если судить по морщинам, и так не особо крепкая.

И я решительно отказываюсь сожалеть, что мне нечем занять время и руки.

***


	13. Делай, что должен…

Квиддич… Ветер в лицо, гонка на метле, слушающей малейшие движения коленей, сияющий в лучах солнца шарик снитча.

Или грозовое небо, срывающиеся с крылышек мячика дождевые капли и мокрое древко метлы, не сорваться бы, не то что следить за игрой.

Или метель, и снег летит в глаза, и обжигающе-ледяной ветер дубит щеки…

Но всегда одно и то же - стоны болельщиков внизу, пронзительный голос комментатора, лица деканов противоборствующих команд на главной трибуне, застывшие в напряжении…

Я привык к квиддичу. За годы, что я учусь здесь, он стал неотъемлемой частью жизни, любимым видом спорта, игрой, которая позволяет легально помериться силами с другим факультетом - я очень люблю матчи Гриффиндор против Слизерина. Или любил…

Не знаю, что со мной творится с конца зимы. Не знаю, когда мне начало казаться, что все это напрасная трата времени и сил, которые можно было бы пустить на что-нибудь другое. Более нужное.

Дамблдор не раз сожалел о том, что "у тебя, мой мальчик, почти не было детства, хотя мы очень старались дать его тебе".

Старались, и то верно. Одиннадцать лет в чулане под лестницей - куда как счастливое детство. И потом - обрушившееся знание о том, что меня хотели убить при рождении, не смогли, но есть вероятность, что это досадное упущение будет исправлено.

Мой первый курс - и Волдеморт, симпатяга Квиррел, заговаривающий метлу на моем дебютном квиддичном матче… Подожженная мантия Снейпа, мы тогда именно его подозревали в попытке убийства…

Моего убийства… Снейп судил следующий матч - чтобы не позволить Квиррелу до меня добраться, а все решили, что он пытается подредактировать игру, подсудить своим слизеринцам…

Он был белым от ярости, когда матч почти сразу кончился, я схватил снитч, а на трибуне сидел Дамблдор, и бояться на самом деле было нечего, но Снейп ведь не знал, что директор придет…

Сегодня матч судит мадам Хуч, как обычно, а я уворачиваюсь от бладжеров и автоматическим движением головы вправо-влево надеюсь компенсировать недостаток зрения… Ищу снитч, в голове мелькают обрывки воспоминаний, она никак не хочет наполняться мыслями о настоящем. У Хаффлпафа неважный ловец - да и кто мог бы быть лучше Седрика?

Седрика, с которым мы вместе очутились на кладбище, погибшего от проклятия, которое мне когда-то удалось отразить… Дуэль с Волдемортом - третье наше столкновение, после Квиррела и дневника Тома Риддла на втором курсе…

Я воспользовался портключом, вернулся на Турнир - и попал в руки Барти Крауча… Если бы не вмешательство Дамблдора, МакГонагалл и Снейпа, это было бы концом моей карьеры мессии…

Тогда мы все ощутили, что туча надвигается. Ее уже разрывали молнии, но грома не было слышно…

Снитч! Я встряхиваю головой и устремляюсь вертикально вниз, чтобы выровнять полет почти у самой земли. Быстрее, еще быстрее, гриффиндорцы что-то скандируют со своей половины стадиона… Снова вверх - ослепительное небо - и мячик пропадает. Черт!

Пятый курс… Мои сны, Отдел Тайн, окклюменция… Думоотвод и шокирующее открытие, что мне предстоит спасать и убивать. Нет, прошлый год и без того жив в памяти, я не хочу ворошить его…

Сто тридцать - девяносто, ведет Гриффиндор…

В прошлом году меня исключили из команды, в этом вернули одним кивком директора… Я радовался, как сумасшедший. Вначале и правда было здорово - полет разгонял мрачные мысли, остужал горящий лоб… Мы выиграли у Слизерина, что уж говорить о Хаффлпафе… Хана Эббот никогда не казалась мне особо ловкой - что есть то есть…

Снитч!.. Дальний правый угол стадиона, Хана гораздо ближе к нему, да кто ж так летает?

Нет, меня не отпустят из ловцов… Рон с косточками съест…

Снитч опять исчезает, лицо у хаффлпафского ловца разочарованное. Хорошо, что они играли в этом году с Рэйвенкло - не хотелось видеть Чу. Я вообще стараюсь не встречаться с ней взглядом. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет настолько неприятно…

Омела и поцелуй - мягкий, теплый… И вчерашний поцелуй Симуса - как будто он собирается съесть меня живьем… Я, по-моему, как-то неправильно отношусь к поцелуям, неважно, парень передо мной или девушка. Всегда украдкой вытираю после этого губы - кажется, что они мокрые. И не покидает ощущение, что если захочу, подчиню рот того, кто меня целует. И целующего тоже. Это, наверное, нормально, но как-то не вдохновляет…

Квиддич…

Глаза МакГонагалл, время от времени с тревогой устремляющиеся на меня… Не волнуйтесь, профессор, со мной все в порядке, тут нет дементоров... Я не убьюсь, падая с высоты башни Астрономии, да и директор здесь, он не допустит...

Башня Астрономии… Снег, ложащийся на щеки, тающий и стекающий вниз, по шее, за воротник. Я сижу, запрокинув голову, и ни о чем не думаю. Хорошо ни о чем не думать. Хорошо забыть о том, что нельзя рисковать собой, иначе кто же убьет Волдеморта?

Иногда я ненавижу Дамблдора - за то, что он не оставил мне выбора.

Гермиона трет мои уши, вливает в рот зелье на травах… "Снейп сказал нам, где тебя искать"… А я так и не узнал, откуда ему было известно…

Снейп, неподвижно замерший в кресле, пережидающий судорогу… Синий флакон в моих дрожащих пальцах… Мой крик без всякого намека на вежливость…

Порхающее прикосновение крылышек касается щеки. Я поворачиваю голову влево и вижу золотой мячик, доверчиво зависший около моего лица. Я протягиваю руку, не слишком веря происходящему, и снитч покорно опускается ко мне на ладонь, словно Сычик Рона. Я смотрю на него, чересчур изумленный, чтобы вскинуть сжатый кулак и закричать о победе. Потом обращаю внимание на счет: сто восемьдесят - сто шестьдесят, а хаффлпафцы на высоте сегодня. Я подлетаю к мадам Хуч, молча раскрываю пальцы. Она глядит почему-то вовсе не на мячик, а на меня, и потом свистком объявляет об окончании матча.

Гриффиндор победил.

Мы с Ханой приземляемся и обмениваемся традиционным рукопожатием. Мне хочется сказать ей, что я сам не ожидал такого исхода игры, но она слишком угрюма, чтобы тратить на меня время.

Я вымученно улыбаюсь и, переждав волну восторгов, иду к раздевалке. В числе последних, сутулясь и мечтая о том, чтобы снять униформу.

Я спать хочу. Почему я так хочу спать? Задернуть полог на кровати и без толку таращиться на его бордовые складки. Но мне ведь не дадут.

Рон с Гермионой ждут меня на краю поля, с главной трибуны неспешно расходятся преподаватели, даже сюда доносится довольный, немного визгливый смех МакГонагалл. Она редко смеется. Нет, мне не уйти из ловцов. Но я попытаюсь.

Мне кажется, кто-то смотрит мне в спину; я нервно оборачиваюсь, но поле уже опустело. Тогда я задираю голову вверх - в глаза бьет полуденное солнце, видны лишь черные силуэты учителей, покидающих скамьи. Один из них стоит около парапета, как будто смотрит вниз. Кто это? Я не вижу против света, вскидываю ладонь, приставляя ее козырьком ко лбу, но человек уже отодвинулся от края, я не вижу его. Кто это был? Кому из них захотелось полюбоваться на гриффиндорского золотого мальчика?

Мы выиграли матч.

***

\- Гарри, ты что, в самом деле собираешься уйти из команды?

\- Рон, тебе никто не говорил, что разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично?

Благодарю, Гермиона. Я успеваю собраться. Мы сидим на обеде, и я без аппетита поглощаю плов, щедро сдабривая его соевым соусом.

\- Кто тебе сказал, - спрашиваю я, не глядя. Я знаю.

\- Джинни. - Точно.

\- И ты решил провести со мной воспитательную беседу? - я очень стараюсь сохранить в голосе дружелюбные нотки, но Уизли поднимает голову:

\- Чего ты заводишься с пол-оборота?

\- Я завожусь? - Я еще не завожусь, Рон.

\- Ты заводишься! Я все понимаю, нервы и все такое, но не забывай, в конце концов, что я вратарь команды и имею право задать вопрос!

\- Я уже ответил капитану команды, - я подчеркиваю слово "капитану", - и я не хочу это обсуждать. Думаю, что ты мог бы поискать тему для беседы не только со мной, но и с Гермионой.

При упоминании о Гермионе Рон делается кирпично-красного оттенка и утыкается в тарелку. Она продолжает методично намазывать масло на бутерброд, но нож в руке на секунду замирает. Я знаю, что они не помирились. Рон пытался сделать это утром и получил в ответ прохладное: "Да, конечно". Уважаю гермионину выдержку - теперь он неделю будет танцевать вокруг, добиваясь хотя бы улыбки. К тому же она не заговаривает с ним, только отвечает, если Рон первым обращается.

Я хмыкаю и отодвигаю пустую тарелку.

\- Рон, - я знаю, что скажу глупость, но не могу не сказать, - я бы очень хотел, чтобы мне не нужно было перед тобой отчитываться. Я вполне отвечаю за свои слова и поступки, не находишь?

Что происходит? У меня окончательно испортился характер? После появления Волдеморта в моей голове я постоянно на взводе, ожидая обещанной "новой встречи". Пререкаться с Роном мне совершенно не нравится, но это происходит как-то помимо желания.

Я ловлю себя на том, что хочу побыть один. Хотя одиночество, по мнению моего рыжего друга, как раз и испортило мой нрав. Одиночество, которое я ощутил как избавление от шума голосов в подземельях. Кстати, это наводит на мысль. Я порывисто поднимаюсь и беру сумку.

\- Увидимся в библиотеке, - произношу я шепотом, адресуясь к Гермионе. Она кивает.

Направляясь к владениям мадам Пинс, я думаю, что точно убью двух зайцев: побуду в тишине и почитаю материал к экзаменам. И вечер пройдет мирно и с пользой, потому что присутствие Гермионы, которая, разумеется, придет, меня не раздражает, а вот Рон в последнее время нервирует.

***

\- Что? Да это же просто свинство! - надо сказать, я разделяю точку зрения Невилла. Зельеварение было снято из расписания до конца недели, и обнаружить, что оно сегодня стоит вместо Травологии, да еще обнаружить за двадцать минут до начала пары…

\- Но мы же не готовы! - Дин ударяет кулаком по ладони.

\- Думаю, на это у Снейпа и был расчет, - вносит свою лепту Симус, - представляете, сколько он баллов с Гриффиндора сдерет?

Мы стоим в коридоре и смотрим на строчки расписания в своих ежедневниках. Кто-то уже успел сбегать к главному стенду и подтвердить, что изменения - не дурная шутка.

\- Ну и кто знает, чем мы сегодня заниматься будем? Я ничего не повторял, - это Рон.

\- Надо сесть рядом с Грейнджер, - подталкивает его локтем в бок Дин.

Я стою, прислушиваясь к диалогу, но понимаю, что если они обратятся ко мне с какой-нибудь репликой, я, скорее всего, не пойму ни слова.

Мерлин.

О, Мерлин, Зельеварение! Через четверть часа! Я совершенно не хочу видеть Снейпа, я к этому не готов! Если бы я знал накануне… Но я не знал. Я не успел подготовиться.

Может, сбежать? Хотя с его уроков сбегать себе дороже. А отрабатывать еще одно взыскание… При воспоминании о пустом полутемном классе меня передергивает. Даже то, что он уже вернулся, не изгладит из памяти вечеров, проведенных там в одиночестве. Повторять не хочется.

Я вздыхаю и покоряюсь судьбе.

Мы спускаемся вниз, и я из всех сил стараюсь придать лицу недовольное, а не испуганное выражение. Но обмануть можно кого угодно, кроме Гермионы. Она украдкой касается моего плеча:

\- Что такое, Гарри?

Я хочу ответить, что все в порядке, но только вздыхаю.

\- Я не хочу его видеть, - бормочу я.

Гермиона вскидывает ресницы. Странно, в глазах у нее прыгают смешинки:

\- Не думаю, что после того, как ты видел его возвращение и остался невредим, Снейп сделает с тобой что-то ужасное.

Она не знает. Я сказал, что попался Снейпу, когда выходил вечером из класса, а он направлялся в свои комнаты. Что он выругал меня по привычке - он всегда меня отчитывает, как увидит. Гермиона ничего не знает о том, как я тряс его за плечи, как орал ему в лицо, отбросив все условности, которые вошли в плоть и кровь за эти годы. Так, словно передо мной не учитель, а, скажем, тот же Рон.

Я готовлюсь умереть на нынешнем уроке Зельеварения. Думаю, он изыщет для этого способ.

Мы входим в класс, и я сжимаю губы, пытаясь сделать не такими громкими удары бухающего сердца. Сейчас все иначе - гомон, множество лиц, скрежет отодвигаемых скамей по каменному полу. Эти звуки уничтожают само воспоминание о тишине. Я усаживаюсь и тут же достаю все необходимое для урока - у меня нет желания делать это, когда он войдет, и привлекать внимание. Может быть, повезет, и он вообще меня не заметит.

\- Успокаиваемся.

Ровный голос заставляет меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Да и не только меня. Снейп возникает внезапно - только что открывалась дверь, и вот он уже идет по рядам, оглядывая класс. Я низко опускаю голову, пряча лицо, и безмолвно молю его не останавливаться.

Он проходит мимо и неторопливо возвращается к столу.

\- Итак, у вас не было занятий по Высшим Зельям на этой неделе. Надеюсь, вы воспользовались представившимся временем для того, чтобы подготовиться более тщательно и повторить теоретический материал к сегодняшнему уроку.

Я бросаю взгляд из-под ресниц. На лице Снейпа непроницаемое выражение, и все же я готов поклясться, что он усмехается. Еще бы - наши лица как нельзя честнее отвечают на вопрос о готовности.

\- Что ж, надо полагать, ваше молчание является подтверждением моих слов. У вас будет возможность это продемонстрировать. Вы должны знать о существовании мази, способствующей рассасыванию шрамов. Однако для того, чтобы убрать рубцы, полученные от боевых проклятий, и уничтожить их магический след на коже, мази недостаточно. Необходимо использование эликсира внутреннего применения, состав которого на порядок сложнее. Приготовлением его вы будете заниматься в ближайшие два часа. Перечень ингредиентов на доске.

Он взмахивает палочкой, и по классу проносится вздох. Список длинный, очень длинный, но мы не решаемся высказать неудовольствие вслух. Стоны, которые мы осмеливаемся издавать на Трансфигурации, в присутствии Снейпа застревают в глотках.

\- Необходимое в шкафу, как обычно.

При слове "шкаф" я напрягаюсь. Я знаю, что это не один из тех десяти, которые я разбирал, и не его собственный.

Хранилище ингредиентов, к которому у меня не было доступа. Причем мне и в голову не забредала мысль примериться и вскрыть его.

Шкаф стоит у стены за его столом. Чтобы пройти к распахнувшимся от мановения палочки дверцам, необходимо миновать Снейпа, который усаживается в кресло и вновь обегает взглядом присутствующих.

Я тоже должен пройти мимо этого кресла. Мимо него.

Я сижу и не могу заставить ноги двигаться. "Страшно, Гарри?"

Почему интонации моего внутреннего голоса сегодня смахивают на малфоевские? Нет, не страшно.

Так что я сижу?

Мазь для рассасывания рубцов и шрамов. Да, я догадываюсь, о чем вы, сэр. Я лезу в карман и достаю маленькую склянку с притертой крышкой. Подношу к носу, вдыхая слабый аромат мяты. Мне кажется, если эликсир составляет пару этому снадобью, он должен сходно пахнуть.

Я открываю баночку и наношу мазь на губу. Меня почему-то успокаивает этот запах. И еще возникает ощущение легкости в голове. Как при головокружении.

Я мажу шрам, который появился у меня в результате сопротивления Риддлу. Успешного сопротивления, не так ли. А успешность напрямую связана с…

Я засовываю пузырек обратно и рывком поднимаюсь на ноги. Иду к шкафу, молясь, чтобы он не обратил на меня внимания. "Я не сделал ничего плохого, я не сделал ничего плохого", - как мантру, твержу я в такт шагам.

Нет, сделал. Я видел его слабость. Разве он сможет когда-нибудь простить такое, да еще мне?

Я извлекаю со средней полки шкафа перечисленные Снейпом компоненты. Мне очень хочется взять сразу все, чтобы не проходить мимо второй раз, но их слишком много. Ладно. Тащу на свое место, не поворачивая в сторону зельевара головы. Если мне придется так его избегать все оставшееся до каникул время… И на Гриммаулд Плейс… Он точно решит, что я его наконец-то боюсь.

А если не боюсь, в чем причина моего идиотизма?

Время тянется мучительно медленно. Я так старателен сегодня, что еще недавно это показалось бы забавным мне самому. Но я не хочу быть мишенью для его издёвок. По крайней мере, пока не начну воспринимать его по-прежнему. Пока не забуду страдальческий оскал и громадные глаза на бескровном лице.

Сейчас, сидя на привычном месте, он кажется неотъемлемой принадлежностью Хогвартса. Тот, с которым ничего не может произойти. Цепной пес Дамблдора, гроза всех учащихся. Мантия делает его зрительно выше, ни за что не подумал бы, что он лишь на полголовы превосходит меня ростом. И он вовсе не так монументален, как я привык считать - когда пришлось взваливать его на плечо, я убедился, что он жилистый и худой, так что ребра прощупываются сквозь все слои одежды.

Я тщусь объединить двух Снейпов - того, которого видел в течение шести лет и вижу сейчас, и того, который основательно врезался мне в память двое суток назад. Не думаю, что он захотел бы мне в этом помочь. Скорее применил бы "Obliviate".

\- Гермиона, будь другом, а? Принеси мне, пожалуйста, вторую половину ингредиентов?..

Когда урок заканчивается, я с удовлетворением наблюдаю за медленно меняющим цвет зельем. Еще четыре минуты, и оно приобретает указанный на доске правильный пурпурный оттенок. И да - оно пахнет как мазь на моих губах.

Я наполняю пробирку и отношу к столу, стремясь держаться за спинами остальных. Запахи в классе стоят самые разные - от сомнительного аромата гнилых фруктов до пронзительного ментолового. Я оборачиваюсь, втягивая воздух, и нос к носу сталкиваюсь с Гермионой. Ментоловый запах исходит от результата ее работы. Поверить не могу - Гермиона перестаралась с зельем! Это, по-моему, первый раз на моей памяти. Но она не выглядит особо убитой, и я ничего не говорю, только провожаю ее взглядом. Потом ставлю на стол подписанную колбу и возвращаюсь за парту.

Минуты три спустя Снейп пересчитывает ряд посудинок, выстроенных в линию, как солдаты на плацу, и поднимает глаза. Я смотрю на его горбоносый профиль и очень надеюсь, что он не задаст к следующему уроку что-нибудь вовсе несусветное. А он может это сделать - у большинства, если судить по лицам, результаты получились не слишком утешительные. Мне повезло: я ориентировался на запах мази, которой пользуюсь в последние дни, и оказалось, что моя догадка была верна. Конечно, вряд ли это лучший результат, да он по определению не может таким быть - во-первых, я гриффиндорец, во-вторых, я Гарри Поттер. И все же это не ноль и не неуд, поручусь. Так что мне до смерти не хочется писать какое-нибудь зубодробительное эссе о… скажем, "о базилике и его применении в тонком искусстве Зельеварения".

Почему базилике? Его, кажется, не было в сегодняшнем составе зелья. Я задумываюсь, но не могу понять, почему мне в голову пришло название именно этой травки.

\- Что ж, я проверю ваши работы, - кислым тоном произносит Снейп, презрительно поводив носом над результатами наших мучений. Он морщится - я бы тоже поморщился - и задает нам контрольную работу о свойствах мази, парной эликсиру, который мы готовили. У меня вырывается невольный вздох облегчения. О чем, о чём, а об этом мадам Помфри рассказала мне в подробностях.

Я собираю сумку и вместе со всеми готовлюсь вырваться на улицу и забыть о Снейпе до следующего раза.

\- Поттер, задержитесь.

Голос бесцветен, интонации небрежны, но я ощущаю, как позвоночник сковывает холод. Я рано решил, что дешево отделался. Похоже, этот день меня сильно разочарует.

Я остаюсь на скамье и замечаю косой взгляд, исподтишка брошенный в мою сторону Малфоем. Потом все выходят - я как раз успеваю помолиться о легкой смерти - и мы остаемся одни.

***

Несколько секунд после того, как дверь закрывается за последним студентом, в кабинете стоит тишина. Я слышу в ней свое дыхание и с внезапно пробудившимся интересом изучаю парту, за которой сижу. Зачем он меня оставил?

\- Поттер, вы так и будете сидеть в углу? - насмешливо осведомляется Снейп. - Будьте любезны подойти.

Я обреченно поднимаюсь и иду к нему, рассматривая доску, на которой по-прежнему белеет список компонентов эликсира. Не дойдя до стола пары шагов, я останавливаюсь и начинаю изучать древесные узоры под лаком. Я недавно сидел на этом столе.

\- Итак, Поттер, я проверил результаты отработки, - начинает Снейп негромко. Я почему-то ожидал, что он скажет совсем не это. Думал, он припомнит мое поведение в последний раз, когда мы имели несчастье видеться, и начнет грозить всевозможными карами.

Я поднимаю голову.

Он смотрит на меня, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам. Прищуренные глаза изучают меня, и я невольно выпрямляюсь. В конце концов, невелико преступление - я лишь помог ему не потерять сознание.

\- Да, сэр, - говорю я, чтобы не молчать. Снейп кладет руки на стол и переплетает пальцы. Контраст белых кистей, выглядывающих из безупречных манжет, и черного полированного дерева так разителен, что я уставляюсь на его руки, довольный тем, что наконец нашел, где зафиксировать взгляд. Я вроде бы и не игнорирую его, и не раздражаю разглядыванием. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

\- Насколько я понимаю, вы проявили несвойственное вам усердие, Поттер, - продолжает Снейп после небольшой паузы, - и я сообщаю вам, что с отработкой вы справились. Более того, как ни удивительно, вы удержались от искушения залезть в мой собственный шкаф.

Я уже открываю рот, но он не дает мне слова:

\- Я проверил охранные заклинания. Они нарушались один раз.

Да, я помню, когда.

\- Рассчитываю, что впредь у вас не возникнет желания впустую переводить мои запасы - как показывает сегодняшний урок, вы вполне способны на приличные результаты.

Видимо, это касается испорченного зелья, из-за которого я работал здесь мусорщиком. И все же я удивлен. Он что - похвалил меня? Я смотрю Снейпу в глаза, и он прищуривается. Я торопливо возвращаюсь к разглядыванию его рук.

\- Однако мне любопытно вот что, - его голос приобретает следовательские интонации, - когда вы должны были явиться в первый вечер моего отсутствия, вы проигнорировали отработку. Вы не явились вовсе - так свидетельствуют Следящие чары. Не будете добры объяснить причину, по которой вы пренебрегли моим распоряжением?

Первый вечер…

Вечер, когда он не вернулся в Хогвартс, а я лежал в больничном крыле с повязкой на глазах и дурацким, иррациональным страхом за него.

Я откашливаюсь.

\- Я не смог, профессор.

\- Почему?

Мне приходит в голову, что он наверняка знает об этом от Дамблдора. Не может не знать, мы ведь оба подверглись нападению. И вполне возможно, что одновременно.

\- Я провел тот вечер в больничном крыле, - отвечаю я, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту.

\- Вляпались в очередное приключение? - в голосе Снейпа пренебрежение, но мне кажется, я различаю нотки беспокойства. Я киваю и неожиданно усмехаюсь:

\- Можно и так сказать. Мне пришлось объяснять Волдеморту, что ему нечего делать в моей голове.

Замок рук Снейпа размыкается, и он в гневе ударяет кулаком по столу:

\- Не именуйте его!

\- Извините, - я пожимаю плечами.

\- Чем закончилось это… происшествие? - голос Снейпа по-прежнему холоден, но теперь я явственно слышу в нем тревогу.

\- Неужели директор вам не рассказал? - я смотрю на него с недоверием. Не может быть.

\- Поттер, ответьте на вопрос! - он опирается на локти и наклоняется ко мне. Хотя нас разделяет стол, я невольно делаю шаг назад, столкнувшись с яростным взглядом.

\- Ничем, сэр. То есть… мне удалось использовать окклюменцию, - у меня краснеют уши, но я не отвожу взгляда. - Вол… Сами-Знаете-Кто хотел попасть в мои воспоминания, мне так показалось. Но у него не вышло.

Снейп откидывается на спинку кресла и начинает постукивать пальцами по столу, явно погрузившись в размышления. Я пользуюсь этим, чтобы добавить:

\- Я провел вечер в госпитале, а на следующий день пошел на отработку, сэр.

\- Почему вы оказались в госпитале?

Я теряюсь. Мне вовсе не хочется признаваться, что я неизвестно сколько провалялся в беспамятстве. Хотя… его я недавно тоже почти из обморока вытаскивал.

\- Я потерял сознание, - отвечаю я четко, - и у меня были повреждены кровеносные сосуды на лице и в глазах. Я не знаю, почему так произошло.

Снейп коротко кивает.

\- Это как раз вполне объяснимо. Для меня загадка, как вам удалось воспользоваться окклюменцией - вы были полной бездарностью на прошлогодних тренировках.

\- Я сам не знаю, профессор, - говорю я тихо. Ну же, скажи ему, скажи… другого случая не представится... - Я должен поблагодарить вас. Если бы не ваши уроки…

Снейп фыркает так громко, что я вздрагиваю:

\- Вам стоит поблагодарить директора. Сам я ни за что не стал бы возиться. Я не отличаюсь вашим великодушием.

Последние слова звучат с угрозой, и я понимаю, к чему они относятся. Я вдыхаю поглубже:

\- Позвольте не согласиться, сэр. Волде… Сами-Знаете-Кто не заподозрил, что меня учили вы. Он решил, что это был директор. Но именно вы тратили на меня время.

Снейп вскидывает бровь:

\- Как вы вежливы сегодня, Поттер.

Ну да, конечно. А чего я ожидал - что он мне не припомнит?

\- Просто я долго готовился, - сообщаю я раньше, чем успеваю подумать над тем, что говорю.

Он, кажется, удивлен:

\- Готовились?

\- Ну да… я же знаю, что благодаря вашим занятиям смог защититься от вторжения.

\- И когда именно вы пришли к такому выводу?

\- Пока заканчивал прибираться в шкафах в следующие два вечера.

Пока ждал вас, честнее сказать. Но я скорее откушу себе язык.

От стола до меня доносится вздох. Я рискую взглянуть на него - Снейп трет кончиками пальцев виски, словно справляясь с головной болью. Потом смотрит на меня и говорит:

\- Ну что ж, думаю, в данном случае я удовлетворюсь вашим объяснением. По крайней мере, мы убедились, что на вас можно тратить время - иногда вы оправдываете затраченные усилия.

Конечно, ожидать от Снейпа похвалы - занятие пустое, так мне казалось все шесть лет. Но теперь у меня второй раз за десять минут возникает ощущение, что он похвалил меня.

Я не знаю, как мне отнестись к этому событию. Не знаю, что сказать.

К счастью, он говорит за меня:

\- Надо ли упоминать, Поттер, что вы должны молчать о том, как встретили меня в этом кабинете? Или вы уже успели сообщить всему Гриффиндору?

Я вспыхиваю. От внезапной смены темы что-то подпрыгивает в желудке, запах мяты от мази на губах вызывает волну головокружения. Я машинально облизываю губы, и привкус лекарства приводит меня в чувство.

\- У меня нет привычки болтать, профессор, - отвечаю я резко, - вы отлично знаете, что я никому не сказал.

Конечно, он не может этого знать, но я слишком задет, чтобы взвешивать свои слова.

\- Я в курсе, что вы бы скорее умерли, чем допустили, чтобы кто-то увидел вас в подобном состоянии. Вы же отвергнете любую помощь! И уж конечно, тем, кому пришлось увидеть вас, не должен был оказаться я.

\- Верно. Только не вы, - бросает Снейп, пронизывающе глядя на меня, и у меня в голове мелькает картинка: его запрокинутая на изголовье этого самого кресла голова, сомкнутые вздрагивающие веки…

"Только не вы…"

\- За что вы меня так ненавидите! - я почти кричу, чувствуя яростное желание вцепиться Снейпу в физиономию, - что я вам сделал!

\- Мне перечислить? - его непробиваемое спокойствие гасит мой гнев, я замолкаю, чувствуя, как пылают щеки, как от неотрывного взгляда глаза в глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Секунда, вторая, и он удовлетворенно хмыкает:

\- Если вам интересно, отчего мне неприятна ваша особа, Поттер, то за примером далеко ходить не надо: обратитесь к вашим прошлогодним шалостям. Поворошите воспоминания - мои, например, или они теперь уже и ваши? - он говорит не повышая голоса, но контролируемое бешенство в интонациях заставляет меня отступить от стола еще на шаг. Что у него за привычка заставлять меня стоять перед собой, как первокурсника!

\- Вы тоже видели мои воспоминания, - защищаюсь я, - вы прекрасно знаете, что мое детство мало отличается от вашего! Мне тоже довелось быть объектом насмешек!

\- С одним отличием, - рявкает Снейп, - я не имею ни малейшего отношения к вашим унижениям! В отличие от вас, мистер Поттер!

Туше. Я вновь разглядываю носы ботинок. Почему он просто не вышвырнет меня отсюда? Почему я не пытаюсь сбежать?

Может, потому, что это первый разговор. О ненависти, о претензиях и о чувстве долга… Разговор со Снейпом не предполагает лимонных долек, не правда ли. И он пока говорит со мной, а не проклинает; уже неплохо.

\- Сэр, мне… мне очень жаль, - говорю я, прекрасно зная, что делаю это напрасно. Так оно и оказывается.

\- Мне безразличны ваши извинения, Поттер, - цедит Снейп сквозь зубы, глядя сквозь меня. Я сглатываю и рискую продолжить:

\- Я знаю, сэр. И все же я рад, что вы вернулись.

Он смотрит на меня с гневом, к которому примешивается удивление:

\- Вы - что?

\- Я рад, что вы вернулись, - повторяю я, и лишь теперь понимаю, что говорю искренне, - потому что я ошибался насчет вас.

\- Какое счастье, - отзывается Снейп ехидно, - по этому поводу определенно стоит устроить банкет. И?

\- Сэр?

\- И что следует из ваших слов? - раздраженно уточняет он.

А что из них следует? Ой, Гарри, не говори этого…

\- Я вас не ненавижу, - сообщаю я, проклиная свой язык.

\- Я потрясен.

Я невольно хмыкаю, чуть ли не впервые в жизни оценив его сарказм. Ну да, ситуация на грани абсурда, но ее еще можно усугубить.

\- Я рад, что сказал вам, - говорю я решительно, - хотя вы, конечно, все равно мне не верите. Но я рад.

\- Вы свободны, мистер Поттер.

Как, и это все? Он ничего мне не скажет? Он на меня не наорет? Я чувствую разочарование.

\- Гм…

\- Вы все еще здесь? - Снейп поднимает голову от придвинутой стопы каких-то контрольных, - я недостаточно ясно дал понять, что аудиенция окончена? Вас выставить взашей?

\- Сэр… - я не представляю, как он отнесется к тому, что я хочу сказать, - Волд… Сами-Знаете-Кто сказал, что наша с ним следующая встреча не заставит себя долго ждать.

Я вижу, как он бледнеет. Черные глаза уставляются на меня, распахиваются - или он просто перестает щуриться:

\- Какого дьявола вы об этом молчите? Вы говорили с директором?

Я трясу головой.

Нет, не говорил. Не хочу оказаться запертым в госпитале на неопределенный срок.

\- Поттер, вы болван! - Снейп вскакивает из-за стола, огибает его и опять оказывается слишком близко ко мне - я могу рассмотреть строчки швов на его мантии, - вы понимаете, что рискуете жизнью, оказывая Темному Лорду сопротивление?

\- Не называйте вы его так, - бурчу я, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы ответить что-нибудь поумнее. Я ожидал, что он набросится на меня с обвинениями, что я не забочусь о безопасности других.

Невыносимый человек. Что ему во мне, на кой черт эта внезапная забота? Причем кажется, что и спасая мою шкуру, он точно так же оскорблял бы мои умственные способности.

\- Поттер, вы должны рассказать Дамблдору, - твердо произносит Снейп и хватает меня за плечо, разворачивая к двери. У него что - стальные пальцы? На вид не скажешь.

\- Не буду я ему ничего рассказывать! - кричу я и вывертываюсь, - вам наплевать, но мне неохота быть местным психом с голосами в голове! Вы же не захотели, чтобы вас осматривала мадам Помфри, почему я должен хотеть оказаться на больничной койке! Валяйте, пойдите к директору, и вы замечательно со мной рассчитаетесь!

\- Поттер, вы соображаете, что говорите? - его лицо так близко к моему, что я вдруг вспоминаю, как мне хотелось дотронуться до него - когда усадил этого типа в кресло. Коснуться не тронутой загаром кожи.

Видимо, что-то меняется в моем взгляде - Снейп отодвигается, но он все так же зол:

\- Где гарантия, что он не уничтожит вас в следующий раз!

\- Ну да, кто же тогда спасет мир!

Если я буду так кричать, я… Я боюсь того, как сжимается мое горло.

Секунду я медлю, а затем бросаюсь мимо Снейпа к двери. Он перехватывает меня на полдороге. На руке останутся синяки, но меня это сейчас не волнует - я хочу оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Я судорожно дышу и не оборачиваюсь.

\- Поттер, - произносит голос Снейпа рядом со мной, и я закрываю глаза, стараясь собраться, - почему вы упомянули о словах Темного Лорда? Почему сказали мне, а не директору?

\- Потому, - я хриплю и откашливаюсь, - потому что хотел спросить у вас… не согласитесь ли вы снова со мной заниматься.

Тишина кажется густой, как пудинг. Ее можно резать на части. Наконец Снейп разжимает захват - я тру руку, к которой постепенно возвращается чувствительность - и отходит, становясь спиной ко мне. Я смотрю на него, на его напряженные плечи - он скрестил руки на груди - и пытаюсь не думать о том, что я действительно псих. Я в два счета могу сейчас это доказать.

Снейп оборачивается, и я встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Едва ли не впервые я готов заранее признать правоту любых оскорблений. Теперь он точно меня выгонит. Даже отработку не назначит. Чтобы Мальчик-Который-Выжил снова отнимал у него время…

Да он удавится.

\- Сегодня среда, Поттер, - произносит он буднично, - в пятницу в шесть. Сюда. Опоздаете - урока не будет.

Я стою, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах осознать услышанное. Он согласился.

Снейп будет вновь учить меня окклюменции!

Снейп, добровольно пошедший на это, и я, его попросивший… Мир сошел с ума.

Я киваю.

\- Тогда потрудитесь закрыть за собой дверь с той стороны.

Я еще раз киваю, поддеваю двумя пальцами ремень сумки и покидаю кабинет Зельеварения.

Дверь бесшумно закрывается за спиной.

***


	14. …И будь, что будет

Если в четверг мой внутренний голос просто констатировал, что я рехнулся, то в пятницу его нытье сменяется гнетущим молчанием. В самом деле, надо было основательно потерять связь с реальностью, чтобы брякнуть то, что я сказал Снейпу.

Самому пожелать видеться с ним чаще неизбежного, да еще в мае, когда осталось меньше месяца до экзаменов… Гермиона точно меня убьет.

Но с другой стороны, идти к директору для занятий окклюменцией я не хочу. Это тоже правда. И то, что Дамблдор, после происшествия в хижине, как я упорно называю про себя случившееся, сам не предложил мне практиковаться в магической защите ума от проникновения извне, тоже не располагает к подобной просьбе. Мне кажется, Снейп - и тот встревожился сильнее.

Или он просто объективно расценивает мои шансы на успешное противостояние Риддлу. Я для него - не спаситель мира, а заноза в… где бы то ни было. Я его раздражаю. Он не будет со мной церемониться или возлагать ложных надежд.

И я не думаю, что в этом году он увидит в моем сознании что-то, что окажется хуже уже виденного.

Разве только Симуса.

О, Боже. Почему я об этом не подумал?

Мысли о том, что Снейп узнает о моей ориентации и о том, как это отразится на моем самочувствии, преследуют меня даже ночью. Я верчусь на постели и не могу уснуть.

Ну узнает и узнает, настаивает рациональная часть моего рассудка, не станет же он выносить это на публику, верно? В конце концов, я никому не рассказал о том, что видел тогда в думоотводе. Он не хотел, чтобы я об этом узнал, и это мой единственный козырь. Если придется завести речь о шантаже, я достану его из рукава.

С другой стороны, Снейп, пожалуй, тоже ни с кем не делился увиденным в моей памяти. Хотя возможно ему просто не показалось, что мои детские и школьные горести стоят упоминания. Но мне и их не хотелось ему показывать.

А то, что он может найти сейчас…

О, я не обманываю себя - это будет сенсация. К моей славе Золотого мальчика добавится слава мальчика Голубого.

От неожиданного каламбура я фыркаю, и из-за соседнего полога глухо доносится голос Рона:

\- Гарри, ты долго возиться будешь?

\- Извини, - отвечаю я громким полушепотом и зарываюсь лицом в подушку, заглушая нервный смех.

Что ж, у меня есть только одна возможность не допустить, чтобы мои предпочтения узнала вся школа.

Мне нужно, чтобы Снейп не смог проникнуть в мое сознание.

Мне нужно начать делать успехи в искусстве, в котором он заведомо превосходит меня, причем делать это осмысленно, а не на грани помешательства от боли в чрезвычайной ситуации.

Воспоминание о Волдеморте разом гасит мои сомнения. Я знаю, что мне нужны эти занятия. Что бы стыдное ни мог увидеть в моем сознании Снейп, чем бы я ни рисковал…

А что у меня есть? Громкое имя и слава от рождения.

"Слава - это еще не все"…

Верно, профессор. Остается лишь надеяться, что вы пощадите меня и не втопчете в грязь, узнав, как мало я на самом деле имею к ней отношения.

Мне нужно владение окклюменцией. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, и если в следующий раз я не сумею противостоять Риддлу…

Кто знает, чего он хотел? Мне казалось, его визит имел отношение к Снейпу, но ведь может статься, что нет.

Орден Феникса не знает доподлинно, что известно Волдеморту. Увидь он в моей памяти дом на Гриммаулд Плейс, и прощай явочная квартира. Прощай, дом Сириуса. И хорошо, если на момент атаки Пожирателей смерти там никого не будет - ведь я не успею предупредить, даже если останусь жив. Прошлая встреча с Волдемортом - наглядное тому подтверждение.

Так что, профессор Снейп, не только вы заботитесь о безопасности и сохранении тайн. Я тоже пытаюсь, по мере возможности… и без участия Дамблдора.

Я вдруг вспоминаю, как он прижал палец к моим губам перед тем, как исчезнуть. Как будто боялся, что с моего языка сорвется название нашей организации. Я знаю, что половина старших курсов Слизерина уже носит Черную метку, а вторая половина готовится ее принять. Я не расположен к разговорам. Он не мог не знать этого, и все-таки подстраховался.

Воспоминание о прикосновении заставляет меня машинально потереть губы. Он тогда не стал тратить времени на слова или устрашающую мимику, просто призвал к молчанию. Интересно, если бы был более скорый и действенный способ сделать это, дотронулся бы он до меня или нет?

Я же для него отвратителен по определению. И по принадлежности к факультету. Я как-то раз слышал, как он в разговоре с Забини велел тому "дойти до гриффиндорского львятника" и вручить кому-то уведомление об отработке. Интересно, если у нас львятник, у вас, сэр, серпентарий?

Я фыркаю и взбиваю подушку.

Нет, не стал бы он меня касаться - он избегает малейшего контакта со мной. Только если, - я машинально тру руку, на которой вчера разлился синий кровоподтек, - если нет другого способа меня остановить.

…А если мне удастся овладеть основными окклюменционными навыками? Я припоминаю, что когда мне удалось пробить его защиту, я автоматически сам попал в его память. Нельзя сказать, что он был этим сильно доволен - я думал, он с меня шкуру спустит… Но прошлогодний Гарри Поттер и тот, каким я стал сейчас, два разных человека, профессор. Едва ли я позволю вам командовать мной, как в прошлом году.

Хотя я сам попросил, и он может отказаться - если я начну ему дерзить…

Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Снейп не откажется. Может быть, чтобы рассчитаться за прошлогоднее унижение с думоотводом, после которого у нас больше не было занятий, а может быть, по той же причине, по которой побледнел вчера, услышав о том, что Волдеморт пообещал мне новое свидание.

Хотел бы я знать эту причину.

Так что даже если мне удастся ворваться к Снейпу в память, он скорее всего вызверится, но к черту не пошлет. А я теперь буду готовиться не на "раз - два - Legilimens-вместо-три", а сразу же на момент, как он поднимет палочку.

Мне не удавалось противостоять Снейпу.

Но удалось отразить Волдеморта.

Посмотрим.

Я лежу в темноте, представляя себе, как проникаю в его память. Пугающее ощущение. Снова увидеть то, чего он боится, за что ему стыдно, чего он хотел бы никогда не переживать. Увидеть его ровесником - младше, старше себя. Я ничего не знаю о нем, и еще недавно мне было абсолютно на это наплевать.

Мерлин, помоги мне - мне интересно.

А Снейп - он тоже сейчас лежит и думает о завтрашнем занятии? Вот уж вряд ли, фыркаю я. Это у меня сна ни в одном глазу, а он, небось, спит себе. Еще бы - три часа пополуночи…

Я в очередной раз поворачиваюсь с боку на бок и засыпаю только через час, проклиная Волдеморта, Снейпа, эту войну, обязывающую меня к действиям, которые мне отвратительны… ну и себя заодно.

***

\- Гарри, ты не завтракал, теперь не обедаешь, и вид у тебя такой, словно ты подрался с горным троллем. Вместо вазы с цветами ты умудрился превратить Дина Томаса… - Рон, старательно сдерживавшийся во время гермиониной речи, не выдерживает и начинает хохотать, но она невозмутимо заканчивает, - в ночной горшок с цветочной окантовкой. И еще у тебя круги под глазами. Что случилось?

\- Только не начинай орать, - предупреждает меня Рон, исподтишка показывая под столом кулак, - я тебе друг, и бить буду как друг - без следов, но от души.

Я фыркаю и накрываю его руку своей. Ладно.

\- Рон, я понял, в моих интересах говорить правду, ничего кроме правды, и желательно с выражением дзен-буддиста на лице.

Теперь смеется Гермиона. В отличие от Рона, она не сдерживается и запрокидывает голову, так, что волосы падают назад, открывая шею. Рон машинально смотрит на это зрелище, потом встряхивает головой. На лице у него недоумение:

\- Чье у тебя должно быть выражение?

\- Дзен-буддиста, - улыбаюсь я, - спроси Гермиону, ладно?

\- Гарри, - сопит он, - не увиливай от вопроса.

Я вздыхаю, но по-прежнему улыбаюсь. И буду улыбаться, даже если сейчас они упадут в обморок прямо в тарелки с овощным рагу:

\- Я попросил у Снейпа вновь заниматься со мной окклюменцией.

Ну да, вот примерно такой реакции Рона я и ожидал. Зато Гермиона ахает, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и кидается меня обнимать. Я смущенно отцепляю ее руки и прошу приберечь объятия для гостиной, но она широко улыбается и говорит звенящим от радости голосом:

\- Гарри, ты просто умничка! Я так надеялась, что ты сам придешь к мысли о том, что это необходимо сделать! Хочешь, я подберу тебе специальную литературу?

Я не удерживаюсь и глажу ее по волосам - совсем легко, зато из глаз Рона сразу исчезает потрясенное выражение, и он серьезнеет.

\- Спасибо, Гермиона, - с чувством говорю я, - если я выдержу сегодняшний раунд пыток, это будет иметь смысл. А пока я еще не знаю, выпустит ли меня Снейп живым.

Она снова смеется и стукает меня кулаком по плечу:

\- Если бы я тебя не знала, я бы решила, что ты глупый. Хорошо, что ты редко пытаешься шутить!

Редко? Да я вообще считаю себя обладателем счастливого умения видеть мир со смешной стороны. Иначе давно нашел бы из этой жизни выход. Вокруг нас последние несколько лет столько забавного… просто смеяться некогда.

Я чувствую, как вздрагивают края рта, и радуюсь, что Гермиона не видит моего лица. Оно бы ей, наверное, не понравилось. Я машинально провожу рукой ей по кудрям еще раз и отодвигаю от себя.

Мне кажется, я чувствую на себе чей-то взгляд. Я начинаю незаметно оглядываться по сторонам. Никто не смотрит на нас. Странно.

Когда мои глаза добираются до преподавательского стола, я замечаю тень движения - черные волосы колышутся, когда Снейп поворачивается к МакГонагалл, передавая ей сахарницу со своим обычным выражением лица. Перед ним нельзя ставить молоко - оно тут же свернется.

Почему мне кажется, что именно он сейчас жег взглядом мою спину? Потому что я полночи думал о том, что мне предстоит?

Интересно, а Дамблдор в курсе? Мне и в голову не пришло уведомить директора. Удобнее считать, что это проблема Снейпа. В какую форму он облечет свое сообщение, мне неинтересно - главное, чтобы это не пришлось делать мне. Мне достаточно гадка сама необходимость снова посещать Снейпа.

Гарри, не надо - ты ведь знаешь, что это половина правды. Хочешь снова сорвать с него маску. Увидеть того, какого удалось подглядеть и запомнить в тот вечер.

Такого Снейпа нет, говорю я себе мрачно. Если он когда и существовал, теперь о нем осталось разве что воспоминание.

А я и хочу в воспоминания…

Хватит! - обрываю я себя. Не нравится мне ход моих мыслей. Я возвращаюсь из них в Большой зал и вижу, что Рон и Гермиона держатся за руки. Надо же - похоже, то, что Рон не попытался отодрать от меня Гермиону, их помирило. Ну и слава Богу.

Я встаю и провожу ладонью перед двумя отсутствующими лицами:

\- Ребята, а как насчет Травологии?

Голубые и карие глаза разрывают контакт и теперь глядят на меня. Глядят с такой любовью, что мне делается неловко. Наверное, это оттого, что они все еще думают друг о друге.

Не обо мне же.

Они нашаривают сумки, причем Рон забирает гермионину, и мы отправляемся на пару.

Травология. Она сегодня стоит последней.

У всех - последней.

А у меня через два часа после нее - Окклюменция.

***

Я подхожу к двери, ведущей в класс Зельеварения, и стараюсь не думать о том, что путь в подземелья стал мне в последнее время настолько привычен, что я могу пройти по нему с закрытыми глазами. И увернуться по пути от Филча и миссис Норрис, не прибегая к помощи мантии-невидимки. Я знаю все повороты коридора, все ниши за отстающими на долю дюйма гобеленами… Снейп - тот да, тот, конечно, сразу меня нашел бы. Но поскольку теперь я легально нахожусь на его территории, охота со стороны Снейпа мне не угрожает.

Я уже привык, что дверь открывается навстречу, поэтому чувствую что-то сродни обиде, когда этого не происходит. Несколько секунд я все еще жду, а потом до меня доходит, что Снейп, наверное, снял свои следяще-опознающие чары. Они и так впускали меня слишком долго. Его бы воля, он бы меня близко не подпустил ни к кабинету, ни к своей мрачной особе.

В тот вечер.

Видимо, теперь я обречен об этом думать. Вот только вряд ли Снейпу понравится, как живо я сохранил в памяти произошедшее, если ему удастся проникнуть в мою память. Я передергиваю плечами и стучу.

\- Войдите, - раздается изнутри, и я тяну на себя входную ручку. Не заперто - но я не догадался проверить. Да и едва ли ему понравилось бы мое возникновение на пороге без стука. Я вхожу, отгоняя дурные предчувствия, и напоминаю себе, что понадобится вся моя выдержка.

\- Поттер, - Снейп запирает один из шкафов. Раньше они запирались сами, стоило только притворить дверцы. Не иначе заклинание сменил. Нет, он точно параноик.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - только бы голос не дрожал! Я мысленно прикрикиваю на себя. Неотчего паниковать. В конце концов, Снейп же не собирается практиковать на мне Аваду Кедавру.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - он смотрит мне в глаза, - что ж, полагаю, чем раньше мы приступим, тем быстрее избавим друг друга от необходимости находиться в одном помещении.

Не стоило рассчитывать на любезность.

\- Я говорил с директором, Поттер, - продолжает Снейп, все так же сканируя меня взглядом, - он дал нам свое благословение, - у меня вырывается сдавленный смешок, и он поднимает бровь, - что именно вас развеселило?

\- Ничего, - отвечаю я, - просто подумал, на что директор не дал бы благословения, если цель оправдывает средства?

Снейп в несколько шагов подходит ко мне. Не нравится мне, когда он так близко! Смутное, давно копившееся раздражение поднимается, как осадок со дна стакана, и я демонстративно отодвигаюсь. Он замечает это и усмехается:

\- Сделайте одолжение, объясните ваши слова, мистер Поттер.

Объяснить? Хотел бы я сам знать их смысл. Я закусываю губу, хотя десять минут назад обещал себе не делать этого. Это движение всегда меня выдает. Я смотрю куда-то за его плечо.

\- Просто мне кажется, что…

\- "Сэр"! Или выметайтесь отсюда!

Я поворачиваю голову и смотрю теперь в точку на его переносице, в которой могли бы сходиться брови. У Сириуса они почти срастались, у Снейпа же нет ни единого лишнего волоска. Черт, такая форма, будто он за ними следит и специально выщипывает. Было бы забавно - при его-то сногсшибательной наружности.

\- Извините, сэр, мне кажется, что профессор Дамблдор готов одобрить любые действия, которые помогли бы если не остановить, то хотя бы задержать продвижение Волдеморта к абсолютной власти. В прошлом году он заставил вас заниматься со мной, прекрасно зная, что вы меня ненавидите, а меня - ходить на ваши занятия, хотя больше всего мне хотелось…

Я вовремя захлопываю рот. Бледные щеки Снейпа слегка порозовели, когда я сказал о его ненависти ко мне, теперь на них пятнами выступает гневный румянец:

\- Ну же, мистер Поттер, вы замечательно осведомлены о моих чувствах относительно вас, что мешает вам озвучить свои? Вы, должно быть, жаждали… физической расправы?

Настолько в точку, что я низко опускаю голову. Потом, чувствуя, как горячая терка проходится по щекам, отвечаю чуть слышно:

\- Я же сказал вам, что сожалею. Я уже…

\- Да-да, я помню: не ненавидите меня. Об этом грандиозном по масштабности событии вы сообщили в прошлом разговоре. Возможно, вы правы, Поттер.

Он отходит от меня, а я помимо воли приоткрываю рот, не в силах сдержать изумленный вздох. Последняя фраза - она как удар под дых, он же говорил о моем видении ситуации. И дело не в том, что я прав, а в том, что он с этим согласен.

\- Сэр?

\- Директор действительно готов одобрить многие вещи, которые были бы недопустимы - или просто неприятны - в мирное время. Но на войне как на войне. Странно, что вы сами до этого додумались.

На войне как на войне… Это возвращает меня на землю - к слизеринскому декану, который стоит передо мной, скрестив руки на груди, и рассматривает со своей тонкой, почти неуловимой усмешкой. К человеку, который с первой нашей встречи только тем и занимался, что мешал мне жить… Или?

\- Профессор, может быть, мы могли бы начать?

Он заламывает бровь:

\- Замечательное прилежание, Поттер. Начнем. Думаю, для начала часа вам будет достаточно.

Я напряженно киваю и выбираю место для позиции - помнится, в прошлом году я постоянно падал, мне неохота расколотить голову о его письменный стол. Правда, каменный пол тоже жесткий, но он хоть без углов.

Снейп встает напротив и уже поднимает палочку, но внезапно опускает ее, а потом переводит на дверь класса, бормоча запирающее заклинание.

\- Вы сказали кому-нибудь, куда идете?

\- Только Рону и Гермионе, чтобы они не волновались. Они и в прошлом году знали, сэр. Ну… знали, что я ходил к вам на уроки, - торопливо добавляю я. По лицу Снейпа скользит тень усмешки, но оно сохраняет непроницаемое выражение:

\- Что ж, в таком случае запирающие чары - не лишнее. Ваши друзья могут перевернуть замок, пока ищут вас. Надеюсь, зная ваше местонахождение, они не будут у всех спрашивать, где вы?

\- Нет, конечно… - начинаю я, и вдруг до меня доходит… - сэр, - я знаю, что он не ответит, но не спросить выше моих сил, - они вас спрашивали, да?

Я смотрю в упор, и ему это явно не нравится.

\- Поттер, вы пришли практиковаться в окклюменции или вести со мной беседы?

\- Пожалуйста, скажите! - мне важно знать это. Мне это очень важно, это больше, чем любопытство… Скажи, думаю я, глядя на Снейпа почти с мольбой, ну скажи…

\- Хорошо. Когда вы достигнете мало-мальски приличного результата, - отвечает он неожиданно и уже отчетливо усмехается, - будем считать это стимулом или поощрением, как угодно. А теперь - один… два…

Я закрываю глаза, я знаю, что он не досчитает…

\- Legilimens!

Дадли идет со мной по вечерней улице: "Кто такой Седрик? Твой бойфренд?" Обжигающая боль и ярость… Дементоры… они движутся ко мне и к Дадли, и воздух замерзает в легких… Нет, пожалуйста, нет…

Сириус, на Гриммаулд Плейс, пререкающийся с Кикимером… Орущий на Снейпа на кухне, они выхватили палочки, я стою, уперевшись ладонями им в грудь, и пытаюсь развести… Нет, Сириус, не убивай его…

Я знаю, что сейчас будет - мое самое страшное воспоминание, Отдел Тайн, арка… НЕТ!

Я из последних сил - кто думал, что их так мало! - пытаюсь выставить щит против магии, терзающей самые болезненные рубцы моей памяти, тщусь увидеть Снейпа за потоком воспоминаний - я знаю, знаю, что он должен быть здесь… Но я не вижу его - нет, вижу - первый урок окклюменции, его гневные глаза напротив моих… Еще одно скверное воспоминание…

Вырваться! Вырваться!

\- PROTEGO!

Я прихожу в себя - я стою на коленях, упираясь ладонями в пол, и чувствую, как меня сотрясают бесслезные всхлипы. Снейп стоит напротив, опустив палочку.

Я пошатываюсь, но поднимаюсь на ноги и распрямляюсь:

\- Вы сняли заклинание?

\- Да,- коротко отвечает он, делая шаг к столу и начиная искать что-то в одном из ящиков.

\- Зачем! - я сам не ожидал услышать в своем голосе возмущение.

\- Затем, что сами освободиться от него вы не смогли бы, - к моему удивлению, в голосе Снейпа нет презрения. Во всяком случае, его там не больше, чем обычно. - У вас не получилось бы.

\- Я должен! Должен, понимаете! - я опять кричу, наверное, он меня выгонит… Но Снейп поднимает голову от своих поисков и что-то бросает мне. Я ловлю это что-то и вижу плитку шоколада. Такого же, каким угощал меня Люпин. Я слишком удивлен, чтобы среагировать вслух, и в голосе Снейпа появляется нетерпение:

\- Да ешьте же! Я не собираюсь отравить вас.

\- Спасибо, - ноги не держат, и я опускаюсь на ближайший стол. Он следит за мной взглядом и фыркает. Ладно… Пересаживаюсь на скамью и разворачиваю плитку.

\- Вы не смогли бы сделать этого с первого раза, - голос Снейпа спокоен, - у вас не было практики, экстремальные условия, в которых вы… недавно оказались - не в счет. Вы не тренировались, даже когда я велел вам делать это в качестве домашнего задания в прошлом году. Не сомневаюсь, что и сегодня вы не пытались репетировать.

\- Пытался, - отвечаю я мрачно, - никакого толку.

\- Толк возможен только при систематических упражнениях и практике, - отвечает он тоном, каким объяснял на первом курсе различия между улитками и слизнями. - Если вы приложите определенные усилия…

\- Приложу, - сообщаю я, проглотив кусок шоколада, - что еще мне остается делать?

\- Отрадно, что вы это сознаете.

Почему сегодня меня не трогает его издевка? Я решительно заворачиваю початую плитку и занимаю место напротив него.

\- Сэр… а вы будете со мной заниматься?

Он вздыхает:

\- Да.

… Я поднимаюсь с пола в четвертый раз, уже не в силах радоваться тому, что пока ворох моих воспоминаний, которые Снейп наблюдает с безразличным видом, не относится к тому, чего я больше всего боялся накануне. В картинках нет Симуса, но это уже не имеет прежнего значения. В конце концов, может быть, это не самые значимые воспоминания. Тогда бояться нечего.

Но и результатов я никаких не достиг. Шрам болит - не так, как когда в мое сознание пытался проникнуть Волдеморт, но и не так, чтоб я мог рассчитывать провести спокойную ночь. И я далек от того, чтобы хотя бы достойно сопротивляться, не говоря уж об ответном проникновении, так же, как на самом первом уроке.

\- Ну почему вы все время снимаете заклинание! - голос не слушается, наверное, я кричу, но не слышу себя во время раундов против снейповой воли и палочки, - я никогда не смогу научиться, если вы будете меня щадить!

Он как-то странно на меня смотрит:

\- Я не щажу вас. Я не хочу вас убить.

\- Убить?

\- Именно убить, Поттер. Вы действительно могли погибнуть, когда произошло вторжение Темного Лорда в ваш разум. Вы сопротивляетесь отчаянно, но без тонкости, словно отбиваетесь дубиной от шпаги. Сравнение ясно?

\- Вполне. Я читал "Три мушкетера".

\- Значит, в плане вкуса вы безнадежны. Никогда не любил эту книгу. Но суть вы уловили.

\- Я уловил, - злюсь я, - но как я могу научиться защите, если вы мне ничего не объясняете!

\- Это как раз говорит о том, что вы не поняли, Поттер, - Снейп задумчиво запускает руку в волосы и проводит пятерней назад, отбрасывая их со лба. - В окклюменции нет четкой системы защитных правил. Их каждый вырабатывает сам. Моя задача следить за тем, чтобы вы не причинили себе вреда - воспоминания не должны быть нестерпимыми, это может погубить вашу психику. Тренироваться в сопротивлении нужно на среднем уровне болезненности, постепенно повышая его. Я не позволяю вам переступить определенный болевой порог, как вы могли убедиться, худшего вы не видите - именно потому, что я снимаю заклятие. Это моя обязанность как человека, который проводит с вами тренинг. Пока вы не перестанете бояться того, что хранит ваша память, мы далеко не уйдем.

Я сжимаю ладонями горящий лоб. Может быть, Снейп прав, и то, что я не видел пока смерти Сириуса, означает, что я вспоминаю не самое страшное? Гм, а как же то, что я видел возрождение Волдеморта - так ясно, словно заново пережил? Когда Снейп снял заклятие, он тоже был бледен - наверное, ему не слишком понравилась эта сцена.

Пока я не перестану бояться…

\- Страх убивает способность к осмысленному сопротивлению? - спрашиваю я, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте.

\- Да.

\- Тогда не жалейте меня, черт возьми! - я вскакиваю на ноги и не могу удержаться от стона - шрам будто током пробило. Я прижимаю к нему ладонь и другой ладонью тру глаза.

М-да. Зрение явно страдает от ментального сопротивления - никогда бы не подумал. Вот, должно быть, почему у меня тогда сосуды в глазах полопались.

Снейп задумчиво смотрит на меня, потом направляется между рядами парт в дальний угол класса. К своему шкафу, замечаю я, прищуриваясь. Открывает его, что-то достает и неспешно возвращается, рука в кармане мантии.

\- Видите ли, Поттер, если я не буду вас "жалеть", как вы это называете, проку от занятий не будет. Вы потеряете сознание от болевого шока. Раньше у вас подобного эффекта не наблюдалось, - указательный палец почти касается моего шрама, - видимо, вы боретесь не только на уровне рацио, но и на примитивном физическом. Отторгаете инородное сознание?

\- Не знаю…

\- Так слушайте, раз не знаете. Мне не улыбается левитировать ваше бездыханное тело в лазарет всякий раз после того, как вы потеряете сознание. К тому же возникнет масса вопросов, а ваш декан решит, что я вознамерился сжить вас со свету.

Я невольно ухмыляюсь, представив себе обрисованную Снейпом картинку, но упрямо повторяю:

\- Я хочу научиться защите. Я… я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, - мой голос стихает до шепота, - если для этого нужно падать в обморок…

\- Мерлин, Поттер, у вас что - напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения? - он хмурится.

\- Я не виноват, что так реагирую! Не снимайте заклятья, может быть, боль пройдет!

\- А может быть, вы умрете. Я не желаю, чтобы вы впали в кому в моем кабинете, увольте, без вас весело.

Мы молчим. Наконец Снейп негромко произносит:

\- Куда вы торопитесь, Поттер? У вас есть потенциал и время впереди. У вас даже есть мое согласие на это… действо.

\- Мне страшно, - отвечаю я ровным голосом, - я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-нибудь пострадал. Если он узнает…

\- Вы боитесь, что Темный Лорд попробует явиться в ваше сознание в стенах Хогвартса? - он слегка удивлен. Я киваю. - Или боитесь оказаться при этом один, без поддержки?

Я вздрагиваю и не отвечаю. Я и так сказал слишком много. Снейп нетерпеливо хмыкает и достает из кармана мантии круглую баночку - они, наверное, стандартные:

\- Возьмите. Смажьте шрам, не будет так саднить. Следующее занятие через неделю.

\- Нет! Раньше!

Он поджимает губы:

\- Вы настаиваете?

\- Настаиваю.

\- Хорошо, - недовольная гримаса, - тогда вечер воскресенья. И не забудьте про подготовку - к занятию и к экзаменам.

\- Спасибо, - что еще я должен сказать?

\- Вы свободны, Поттер.

Я уже иду к двери, когда он произносит мне в спину:

\- Не надо бояться. У вас есть воля к сопротивлению. А возможность позвать на помощь появится.

***

Я иду по подземным коридорам, озаряемым светом факелов, и раздумываю о том, что сказал мне Снейп. Пока я не перестану бояться того, что открывается перед моим внутренним взором после произнесения заклятия, я не смогу достойно отразить натиск чужого сознания. Может быть, в этом все дело? Волдеморт не применял ко мне "Legilimens" - потому что не рассчитывал, что я смогу дать отпор. Он просто и без затей надумал ментально взломать меня. Быть может, если бы он действовал немного тоньше, результат был бы для него гораздо более успешным.

Впрочем, мне представится шанс проверить - каким бы я ни хотел быть оптимистом, слова, брошенные им напоследок, не выходят у меня из головы. Только бы успеть подготовиться, чтобы не жить в постоянном ожидании вторичного нападения.

Интересно, а что имел в виду Снейп, когда сказал, что у меня появится возможность позвать на помощь?

Я снова вижу его глаза, остановившиеся на моем лице: "У вас что, напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения?"

Не отсутствует, профессор.

Я слабо улыбаюсь. Понимание того, что я должен беречь себя, вбили мне в голову все преподаватели Хогвартса, включая вас. Приманка для Тома Риддла. Человек, необходимый для того, чтобы остановить его. Тот, о котором было пророчество… Это всё я. То, что я это осознаю, заставляет меня относиться к себе как к оружию, которое берегут, чтобы пустить в ход, когда придет время. И я хочу быть как можно более разрушительным оружием - я знаю, против кого мне предстоит быть направленным. Неважно, хочу я убивать или нет, мне все равно придется.

Я дохожу до очередного поворота и останавливаюсь. Вот здесь на меня недавно выпрыгнул Малфой. Что-то давненько его не слышно - не думаю, что перспектива получить трещину в запястье его тогда особо напугала. Надо бы подумать, в чем здесь может быть дело.

Я знаю, что когда вышел из кабинета Снейпа, коридор позади меня был пуст. А вот сейчас мне кажется, что кто-то смотрит мне в спину. Помяни черта? Не Малфой ли? Я почти прыжком оборачиваюсь. Лучше показаться неуравновешенным, чем получить удар в спину. В неровном факельном свете и пляшущих тенях никого нет. Движение, померещившееся мне, наверное, просто плод моего воображения.

И все-таки я невольно ускоряю шаги и еще пару раз оборачиваюсь до того, как выхожу из подземелий.

Когда я вхожу в гриффиндорскую гостиную, время приближается к половине восьмого. Я и не заметил, что провел в кабинете Снейпа больше, чем запланированный им час. Рон с Гермионой машут мне, синхронно подняв головы от учебников. Я подхожу к ним и с облегчением присаживаюсь рядом. Голова кружится, шрам раздирает болью - видимо, я забыл о ней, пока шел сюда, подстегиваемый чувством, что за мной следят. Я подпираю рукой щеку и почти лениво смотрю на пергамент с несколькими строчками, написанными почерком Рона. Это начало сочинения по зельеварению. Я хмыкаю, желая сделать это как можно беззаботнее, но друзья смотрят на меня с сочувствием.

\- Как все прошло? - тихо спрашивает Рон, касаясь моего плеча.

Я замечаю, что в гостиную входит Финниган. Полная Дама что-то кричит ему вслед, но он даже не оборачивается. Проходит к камину и останавливается в нескольких шагах от нас, протянув руки к огню. Странно - мне казалось, что вечер довольно теплый, даже несмотря на то, что меня морозит.

\- Плохо, - отвечаю я Рону так же тихо.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - это уже Гермиона.

\- Еле дошел, - отвечаю я честно, - все болит. Как будто он пытал, а не занимался со мной…

\- Тсс, - быстро шепчет Гермиона, - говори тише, если не хочешь давать интервью всем желающим.

\- Гарри, но как ты вообще мог на это пойти? - в голосе Рона участие и удивление, - ты же знаешь, какой он. Он точно не пойдет на то, чтобы облегчить все для тебя!

\- Рон, главное, что он делает это, - отзываюсь я, вынимая из кармана баночку с мазью, которую дал мне Снейп. Я открываю ее и начинаю осторожно, стараясь не надавливать на воспаленную кожу, наносить на шрам. Видимо, у снадобья охлаждающий эффект, потому что лоб перестает стискивать раскаленный обруч, а боль постепенно отступает.

\- Ух ты, - восторженно говорит Гермиона, втянув воздух, - как роскошно пахнет! Это что?

\- Это он мне дал, - отвечаю я, убирая мазь и облегченно прикрывая глаза. У зелья слабый, но стойкий запах яблок, и мне кажется, что от духов с таким ароматом не отказались бы многие наши модницы. Гермиона еще раз принюхивается и осведомляется:

\- А наклейка там есть?

\- Нет, - мне хочется положить голову на локти и уснуть.

\- Жаль, - на ее лице разочарование, - я хотела посмотреть, каков состав.

\- Лучше скажи, какой состав у этой чертовой мази, которую он задал нам на изучение, - хмуро говорит Рон, возвращаясь к своему сочинению.

\- Рональд, - официально обращается к нему Гермиона, - мне кажется, мы уже выяснили состав этой мази полчаса назад! Неужто ты не удосужился записать, пока я тебе диктовала?

\- Да записал я, - ворчит Рон, - теперь свойства нужны. Ты их знаешь? И какого она, кстати, цвета?

\- Свойств пока не знаю, - отзывается Гермиона, скрываясь за обложкой какой-то большой книги, - но минут через сорок буду знать. А вот насчет цвета…

\- Он бледно-голубой, - вставляю я, улыбаясь. Гермиона кладет книгу на стол и поворачивается ко мне:

\- Точно, Гарри! Как я сама не догадалась!

Рон озадаченно смотрит на нас:

\- Ээ… А почему ты должна была догадаться?

\- Вот почему, - я вынимаю из заднего кармана джинсов точно такую же баночку, как минуту назад доставал из мантии, и ставлю на стол перед ними.

\- О, Гарри… - говорит Рон, ухмыляясь и ставя ее на ладонь, - у тебя что, склад этих пузырьков? Ты прямо как Снейп - тот тоже при себе кучу всякой всячины таскает… Говорят.

\- Рон, не болтай глупостей! - обрывает его Гермиона, - дай-ка мне это понюхать… Ну да, мята! Я так и думала, что это должен быть главенствующий запах! - восклицает она торжествующе. - Это тебе тоже Снейп дал?

Я невольно усмехаюсь постановке вопроса:

\- Нет, мадам Помфри, когда из больничного крыла выписывала. Велела губу лечить в течение месяца.

\- Какая изумительная текстура… - наша подруга уже свинтила крышку и восхищенно рассматривает поверхность кремообразной мази, - видно, что мастер делал…

\- Он и делал, поди, - хмыкает Рон, - кто ж еще наш госпиталь снабжает? Как подумаешь, что мы все пьем зелья, приготовленные Снейпом…

\- Рон, ты невозможен, - Гермиона возвращает мне баночку, и я убираю ее назад, - теперь я думаю, что напишу ее свойства.

\- А я? - взвывает Рон, преданно заглядывая поочередно нам в глаза.

\- Ладно, - я фыркаю, чувствуя, что лоб уже не грозит расколоться надвое от звука собственного голоса, - давайте, я продиктую.

\- Гарри! - возмущенная Гермиона

\- Гарри!! - счастливый Рон.

Гермиона смотрит на нас несколько секунд, а потом вдруг смеется:

\- Ладно, я согласна.

Теперь изумляюсь я:

\- Да неужели!

\- Угу, - кивает она с серьезным лицом, - я уже устала сегодня. Диктуй…. Мне кажется, что общение со Снейпом пойдет тебе на пользу, - добавляет она негромко. Я вскидываю на нее глаза:

\- В самом деле? Но у меня ничего не получается! Даже притом, что я сам этого хочу и очень стараюсь!

\- Терпение, Гарри, может быть, вы еще не привыкли друг к другу. Постепенно все наладится, - она успокаивающе сжимает мои пальцы. Я раздумываю над ее словами, потом киваю. В конце концов, у меня нет иной перспективы.

Я откидываюсь назад на стуле и с хрустом потягиваюсь. И ловлю колючий взгляд Симуса, по-прежнему стоящего у камина. Он тут же отворачивается и уходит. Мне вдруг приходит в голову, что он, наверное, слышал наш разговор - как ни тихо мы говорили. На слух он никогда не жаловался.

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Значит, так. Первое свойство мази, парной эликсиру, который мы готовили на Зельеварении в прошлый раз…

Они как на уроке опускают головы и начинают записывать. Я улыбаюсь, глядя на них, и ловлю себя на мысли, что мне давно не было так спокойно. И оттого, что они рядом, и еще почему-то. Может быть, потому что поделился проблемой с человеком, который знает о волдемортовских методах дознания?

Мне не хочется думать об этом. Не теперь. Я просто буду наслаждаться в кои-то веки раз посетившим меня призрачным чувством защищенности.

***

\- Гарри! Гарри же!

Ну что он меня так тормошит? Я бормочу что-то невразумительное и отворачиваюсь, засовывая голову под подушку. Но Рон настойчив - его рука сдергивает с меня одеяло и начинает щекотать. Я вскрикиваю от неожиданности и сажусь - встрепанный, недовольный и совершенно заспанный.

Где мои очки?

Нашарив и нацепив их, я смотрю на Рона:

\- Чего? - голос спросонок хриплый или я вчера перетрудил голосовые связки, пока занимался окклюменцией?

\- Ничего, вставать пора, двенадцатый час, утро уже закончилось, - жизнерадостно сообщает мой друг. Я сердито смотрю на него:

\- Ну и что? 

\- А то, что это выходные с выходом в Хогсмид! Мы с Гермионой два часа тебя ждем, все давно уже ушли!

Ну и шли бы без меня. Но что-то удерживает меня от того, чтобы ответить Рону грубостью. В последнее время мы и так часто ссоримся.

Я вздыхаю и встаю. Спальню заливает солнце, постели заправлены - в самом деле поздно. Интересно, нет ли у мази, которой я вчера мазал лоб, снотворного эффекта? Хоть глаза пока толком и не открываются, чувство такое, что выспался на неделю вперед. Я зеваю во весь рот и начинаю переодеваться, радуясь, что здесь нет Финнигана. В последнее время его общество раздражает меня так же, как на пятом курсе, когда он не верил, что я говорю правду о возрождении Волдеморта.

Наконец мы выходим. Гермиона поднимает глаза от вязальных спиц и пестрого "нечто", над которым спицы трудятся, подчиняясь ее волшебной палочке.

\- Ну наконец-то, - улыбается она, - не прошло и полгода. Доброе утро, Гарри!

\- Доброе, - хрипотца в моем голосе заставляет ее нахмуриться, но она ничего не говорит, только роется в своей сумке, а потом протягивает мне двойной сэндвич:

\- Это тебе вместо завтрака. В Хогсмиде зайдем к мадам Розмерте, поедим по-настоящему.

\- А вы что, не завтракали? - я удивлен.

\- Ну, мы… проспали, как и ты, - Гермиона краснеет. А-а. Понятно. Рон тоже заливается краской. Вчера большинство ушло спать раньше, чтобы с утра отправиться в Хогсмид, а они, наверное, сидели, пока не ушел последний человек. Не так просто в Хогвартсе остаться одним.

Я киваю, делая вид, что не заметил смущения друзей, и улыбаюсь, хотя на сердце ложится тяжесть. Мне некого целовать. Я не такой, как они - и то, что я при этом обладаю шрамом на лбу, не улучшает ситуацию. Раньше, чем мысли о том, как тошно быть белой вороной, обоснуются в голове на весь день, я подталкиваю друзей к выходу.

Хогсмид так Хогсмид.

Уже вечером, погрузившись в чтение учебника по Чарам, я лениво думаю о том, что день прошел удачно. Нам даже посчастливилось не встретить Малфоя и его группу поддержки, хотя раньше мы сталкивались чуть ли не всякий раз, как покидали школу. Вспомнить одну только сценку у Визжащей хижины на третьем курсе.

Мы обошли все магазинчики, зашли к мадам Розмерте, бродили по опушке леса возле деревни, пока у меня не возникло ощущение, что друзья следуют заранее намеченному плану: "Выгулять Гарри как следует". Когда я почувствовал, что ноги вот-вот отвалятся, устроили привал. Гермиона вынула из сумки пушистый носовой платок и трансфигурировала до исходного размера. Оказалось, что это шотландский плед.

Мы повалились на него, уставились в голубое небо, Рон задремал. Гермиона о чем-то глубоко задумалась, и я не беспокоил ее. Мне было очень спокойно - словно в мире нет Волдеморта, пророчеств, угрозы Третьей мировой войны, необходимости занятий окклюменцией…

Интересно, что навело меня на последнюю мысль? Должно быть, плед, ворс которого я машинально гладил кончиками пальцев. Я недавно видел плед наподобие этого. В личных покоях Снейпа.

Но даже это воспоминание не разрушило моего умиротворенного состояния. В голове было пусто - так пусто, как, наверное, требуется при очищении сознания от эмоций.

А потом мы вернулись и смели с тарелок все, что два раза на них накладывали. Не помню, когда я последний раз был так голоден. Впрочем, если учесть, что накануне я почти не ел, это не удивительно.

Я откладываю книгу в сторону и смотрю на часы. Половина двенадцатого. С учетом того, что завтра вечером мне идти к Снейпу, пора ложиться. Мне понадобятся силы - я не тешу себя надеждами, что количество времени, которое я намерен тратить на окклюменцию, быстро перейдет в качество, поэтому я опять приползу от него чуть живой. Как вчера.

Но у меня не так много времени, чтобы заниматься раз в неделю - Мерлин с ними, с экзаменами, Волдеморт гораздо неприятнее.

Мне кажется, он скоро навестит меня.

Как я хочу ошибаться.

***


	15. Симус Финниган

\- Войдите, - голос из-за двери звучит раздраженно, как будто его обладатель устал от постоянных визитеров. Если учесть, что у него практически никто не бывает, интонацию можно счесть почти доброжелательной. По крайней мере, это не рык. Я открываю дверь, нажав плечом на косяк, чтобы не скрипела, и вхожу в кабинет Зельеварения.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр.

Снейп фыркает, не поднимая головы и продолжая что-то писать. На мгновение картина кажется настолько знакомой, что меня посещает ощущение дежа вю - он так же писал что-то в вечер, когда собирался на задание Ордена. Вряд ли это, конечно, второй экземпляр завещания, но мне делается не по себе.

\- Сядьте, Поттер, и посидите тихо, - командный тон не оставляет выбора. Я прохожу к первому ряду парт, сажусь, поставив локти домиком, и кладу подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Минут пять проходит в молчании.

Потом Снейп запечатывает пергамент, произносит короткое имя - я не успеваю понять, чье, и в классе возникает домовой эльф, преданно заглядывающий в глаза Снейпу.

\- Башня Рэйвенкло, Диана Перкинс, - произносит тот, эльф кивает и растворяется в воздухе. Я не могу сдержать вздох облегчения.

Снейп тут же разворачивается ко мне:

\- В чем дело?

\- Ни в чем, - качаю я головой, - просто думал, вы куда-то собираетесь.

Он задумчиво смотрит на меня, и я вдруг понимаю: он понял, о чем я подумал. Сейчас скажет что-нибудь по этому поводу… что-нибудь убийственное, несомненно.

\- Поттер, я, конечно, оставлял распоряжения на случай, если мне придется задержаться или не вернуться в Хогвартс, - тянет Снейп, - но, видите ли, я не имею привычки делать этого всякий раз, когда мне приходится отлучаться, так что ваши надежды на мое исчезновение беспочвенны. Я никуда не собираюсь.

Голос насмешлив, но меня не так задевает тон, как слова.

Он что - думает, я надеюсь на его исчезновение - или даже на..?

Я вспыхиваю, вскидываю глаза и замечаю, что он усмехается.

И секундой позже усмехаюсь в ответ. Интересный способ успокоить.

Снейп вскидывает бровь и делает приглашающий жест.

Я киваю и выхожу из-за парты, занимая позицию напротив него.

\- Я пришел на занятие, сэр, - произношу я, глядя ему в лицо. Зрительный контакт важен при окклюменции, он сам говорил. Так что неплохо бы выучиться противостоять и взору профессора Зельеварения, а не только его магии.

Снейп кивает и извлекает из складок мантии волшебную палочку:

\- Вы упражнялись в очищении сознания?

\- Вчера час перед сном, - честно отвечаю я.

\- Почему только вчера? - мне кажется или это любопытство? И с каких пор я начал различать интонации Снейпа?

С тех пор, как начал о них задумываться.

Заткнись, приказываю я внутреннему голосу.

\- Потому что позавчера я намазал лоб мазью, которую вы мне дали, и спал как убитый, - сообщаю я все так же честно.

Снейп выглядит необъяснимо удовлетворенным, но прежде, чем я успеваю это обдумать, мне в лоб нацеливается его палочка:

\- Один… два… Legilimens!

Тетушка Мардж сидит за столом и рассуждает о моих родителях… "У дурной суки - дурные щенки"… Она раздувается, теряет человеческую форму…

Амбридж заставляет меня выводить строчки собственной кровью, рука болит, но шрам болит еще сильнее…

Люциус Малфой в черной маске протягивает руку: "Немедленно отдай мне пророчество"…

Рона оплетают щупальца мозга из аквариума в Отделе Тайн…

Снова дементоры, летящие через озеро ко мне и Сириусу…

Удар коленей о каменный пол отдается болью во всем теле, прорывая плотную пелену кошмара, и я начинаю сопротивляться. "Нет, - кричу я беззвучно, - я не желаю видеть этого! Не хочу помнить! Это только прошлое!"

Сквозь дыру в капюшоне дементора проступает сосредоточенное лицо Снейпа, и я осознаю, где нахожусь. С острия палочки льется магия, вытаскивая наружу мои страхи, лишая воли - и я с отчаянием пытаюсь поставить на пути заклятья что-то вроде зеркала.

Наверное, мне это удается, потому что у меня возникает ощущение, что я превратился в камень, который омывает вода: поток магии обходит меня, отражаясь и разбиваясь о ментальную преграду, не проникая в сознание. Я еще успеваю заметить, как лицо Снейпа искажается, когда часть заклятья, по-видимому, попадает в него самого.

А потом ничком падаю на пол, и темнота смыкается.

***

\- Поттер, очнитесь же! - теплые руки растирают мои ладони. Потом в нос бьет запах нашатыря, я закашливаюсь и открываю глаза, силясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Я сижу в кресле, Снейп склонился надо мной, в пальцах зажат носовой платок. От платка исходит сильный специфический запах. Я кошусь на него и морщу нос. Зельевар фыркает и распрямляется, отодвигаясь. На его лицо возвращается непроницаемое выражение, и я не уверен, что мне не почудилось участие в глазах, которые только что были на расстоянии пары футов.

Я пробую выпрямиться, но тело повинуется плохо, и я откидываюсь назад.

\- Посидите смирно, - в поле зрения попадает рука, протягивающая очки. Я беру их. - Что ж, Поттер, можно констатировать, что вы делаете успехи. Несмотря на то, что вы лишились чувств, вы успели поставить блок на моем пути.

\- И грохнулся в обморок, - я надеюсь, то, что я пытаюсь изобразить, хоть отдаленно напоминает усмешку.

\- Это побочный эффект, - невозмутимо отвечает Снейп, - я уже объяснял, вы сопротивляетесь не только на умственном, но и на физическом уровне. Когда вы научитесь переключаться только на интеллектуальную защиту, обмороки исчезнут. И я надеюсь, вы перестанете расходовать силы на то, чтобы мысленно орать на меня. - Теперь его тон привычен. Легкая издёвка.

Внезапно мне в голову приходит идея. Пальцы дрожат, пока я поспешно надеваю очки, чтобы видеть лицо Снейпа более отчетливо:

\- Сэр… То, что мне удалось под конец остановить вас… может быть засчитано за успех?

\- Да, - короткое слово, но у меня вновь возникает ощущение, что он понял все, чего я не только озвучить, додумать и то не успел.

\- Тогда… можно задать вопрос?

Снейп разворачивается ко мне - мантия колеблется за спиной - и меряет взглядом:

\- Попробуйте, Поттер. Не думал, что вам понадобится столь длинное вступление.

Я так хотел узнать ответ на мучившую меня загадку, что из-за своего любопытства вынужден был расчистить здесь десять шкафов. Теперь я могу спросить.

Что ж, попробуем удовлетвориться тем, что он скажет.

\- Сэр… Однажды Рон и Гермиона спросили у вас, не знаете ли вы, где я могу находиться, - медленно формулирую я, глядя на Снейпа: брови сходятся, углубляя на лбу вертикальную морщинку, но он молчит, - и вы ответили им… Вы велели поискать меня на башне Астрономии. Я хотел бы… - мой голос невольно опускается до полушепота, но я упорно не отвожу глаз, - вы не скажете, откуда знали, что я там?

В классе повисает глубокая тишина. Снейп стоит, глядя на меня, кажется, прикидывает и решает что-то. Ему сложно сказать? Я не думаю, что он солжет, но его явно что-то смущает.

Или забавляет, потому что спустя полминуты он усмехается.

\- Любопытство - гибельный порок, мистер Поттер, - роняет Снейп, и уголок его рта дергается, - думаю, уместным будет доказать это на вашем личном примере.

\- Вы же обещали…

\- Я не разрешал вам говорить, - прерывает он меня, огибая стол и наклоняясь, чтобы вынуть что-то из нижнего ящика. Сегодня он не предлагает мне шоколада - или не успел, а теперь точно не станет.

Бледные пальцы разглаживают пергамент, который Снейп достал и положил на стол исписанной стороной вниз. Я слежу за тем, как он ногтем прослеживает сгибы, как проводит по всей ширине листа ладонью, и гадаю, что бы там могло оказаться. Он снова усмехается - мне делается не по себе от предвкушения в его глазах.

А потом переворачивает и придвигает ко мне контрольную работу по Высшим Зельям, подписанную "Гарри Поттер".

Я недоуменно смотрю на пергамент: текст основательно исчёркан красными чернилами, оценки нет - видимо, это не неуд, это ноль. Что-то не припоминаю, получал ли я у Снейпа такую оценку в этом году. Кажется, нет.

Но странно даже не это - я никак не соображу, когда делал контрольную по использованию в медицине и зельеварении сушеной кожи гриндилоу! Я ведь не могу не помнить, верно?

Я перевожу взгляд на Снейпа и открываю рот, хотя не знаю, что сказать. Наверное, спросить, когда же мы такое писали: на листке не проставлена дата.

Но слова застревают в горле, когда я вижу выражение его лица: словно наблюдает за увлекательным спектаклем. Если бы это был не Снейп, мне показалось бы, что он готов рассмеяться. Но я никогда не слышал от него ничего похожего на смех, и не могу взять в толк, отчего он доволен.

Как если бы я вел себя в соответствии с его ожиданиями.

Я сглатываю и осведомляюсь, стараясь сделать голос безразличным:

\- А… как контрольная работа может помочь мне в ответе на вопрос, сэр?

Снейп саркастически смотрит на меня:

\- Назовите мне время написания этого… шедевра, Поттер.

Хм. Значит, то, что я не помню, не новость для него. Интересно.

Я пожимаю плечами.

\- Я не ожидаю, что вы назовете дату, - говорит он тем временем, делая рукой неопределенное движение, заставляющее меня усомниться в собственных умственных способностях, - назовите хотя бы месяц.

Легче не стало.

Я не уверен, что ему понравится, но мне ничего не остается, как вновь пожать плечами:

\- Не помню.

\- Тогда, - мне очень хочется знать, почему он так доволен, черт побери! - взгляните на средний сгиб листа, и если сможете, зачитайте вслух, что вы видите в строке непосредственно над этим сгибом.

Я мигаю и смотрю на пергамент, скользя взглядом по собственному почерку:

\- Кожа гриндилоу обладает, помимо вышеперечисленных, еще рядом специфических особенностей, например… - неуверенно произношу я.

И останавливаюсь, чувствуя, как застывает в жилах кровь. Потому что текст, относящийся к программе курса Высших Зелий, здесь прерывается.

Он ушел от меня. Насовсем, - неразборчиво, кое-как нацарапанные буквы. И после этих пяти слов прежним более-менее ровным почерком: "…ее использование в антиожоговых мазях способствует ускоренной регенерации кожи".

Мерлин.

Бог и все его ангелы!

Как это могло произойти?!

Теперь я понимаю, почему не мог сообразить, когда писал эту контрольную. Я вообще не помню этого дня - только вечер.

Когда Рон с Гермионой вытащили меня, окоченевшего от холода и мечтавшего замерзнуть насмерть, со смотровой площадки башни Астрономии.

"Снейп сказал нам, где тебя искать".

Я закрываю лицо руками, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.

Сквозь шум крови в ушах до меня доносится его голос:

\- Поскольку вы, вероятно, не представляете, как эти слова попали в ваше сочинение - назвать это контрольной было бы преувеличением - могу просветить вас, Поттер: существует такая категория, как бессознательное. Вы предавались посторонним размышлениям, которые были для вас в тот момент предпочтительнее, чем тема урока. И не отдавая себе отчета сформулировали беспокоящую вас проблему. Письменно.

Более того, вы проигнорировали мое замечание по поводу вашего поведения, не ответили на заданный вопрос и не обратили внимания, что я не вернул ваш листок.

Я назначил вам отработку, вы кивнули, но не соизволили явиться после занятий.

Я смотрю на Снейпа через раздвинутые пальцы и мечтаю провалиться сквозь каменные плиты подземелья. Он расхаживает перед столом, интонации размеренные, словно при чтении лекции:

\- Прождав сорок минут, я поручил домовым эльфам найти вас, однако они вернулись ни с чем. Пришлось прибегнуть к помощи директора.

\- И он показал вам карту, - шепчу я, не отрывая ладоней от лица.

\- Именно, - в тоне вновь появляется удовлетворение, - карту, из которой я выяснил ваше местонахождение. Я собирался выгнать вас оттуда лично, однако по пути встретил ваших неразлучных друзей. Я не слишком расположен к мисс Грейнджер, однако по ее лицу читалась обеспокоенность. Как я и предполагал, объяснялась она вашим исчезновением. Поскольку ее вопрос избавил меня от необходимости выходить на холод, я предоставил ей и Уизли самостоятельно разбираться с проблемой, которую вы собой представляли.

Он умолкает, и я понимаю, что продолжения не последует. Что ж, я получил ответ на вопрос, не так ли.

Вот только мне теперь придется постоянно прятать от Снейпа лицо. Как же я буду писать на его лекциях? А если придется сражаться бок о бок, как без помощи рук пользоваться палочкой? Придется что-то придумывать.

Но я не могу не уточнить, даже рискуя умереть на месте от смущения:

\- А почему вы не напомнили мне о взыскании, сэр? - голос звучит глухо, и я не думаю, что это из-за прижатых ко рту ладоней.

Он не отвечает мне долго. Очень долго. Я не осмеливаюсь снова раздвинуть пальцы и взглянуть на него, даже если выгляжу нелепо, сидя в этом кресле и согнувшись в три погибели.

Наконец тишина разрывается. Но это не хмыканье и не окрик.

Это вздох.

\- Поттер, отнимите руки от лица и посмотрите на меня.

Голос звучит незнакомо. Он кажется усталым и каким-то… в голову приходит: "снисходительным". Это настолько не вяжется с тем, что я готовился услышать, что я исполняю то, что он велит. Медленно, неуверенно, словно бинт от раны, я убираю заслон из пальцев, стискивая их в кулаки, чтобы не растерять решимости.

Если он убьет меня насмешкой…

Но ведь не убил за эти месяцы, шепчет внутренний голос. Почему?

Я смотрю на стол перед собой и не могу поднять взгляд.

\- Посмотрите на меня, - нетерпеливо бросает он, кажется, раздражаясь.

Я вздыхаю. Хуже уже вроде бы некуда… Ладно! Я вскидываю голову, чувствуя подступающие к глазам слезы унижения.

Его лицо спокойно. Совсем спокойно - ни отвращения, ни обычной иронии, испугавшее меня выражение предвкушения тоже исчезло.

Спектакль закончился.

Снейп изучает мое лицо, останавливая взгляд на щеке - там, наверное, остались следы ногтей. Он слегка вздыхает:

\- Не думал, что вы такой трус, Поттер.

Я молчу, опешив; он продолжает - ровно, негромко:

\- Стыдиться своей инакости так же глупо, как стесняться цвета волос. Это именно трусость, поскольку ориентация последнее, что имеет значение в определении человека. Личные качества - верность, смелость, ум или подлость, вероломство, двуличие - не зависят от нее. Странно, что вы не смогли сделать такого простого вывода. Уместнее было бы стыдиться вашей незаслуженной популярности, но никак не того, что вам нравятся представители своего пола, - Снейп легко фыркает и останавливается точно напротив меня, - во всяком случае, меня первое раздражает больше.

\- Моя известность? - я пытаюсь улыбнуться и могу только надеяться, что улыбка не покажется ему жалобной гримасой.

\- Именно. Я не стал вызывать вас повторно и, очевидно, никто не напомнил вам о пропущенном взыскании. Знаете, почему? Мне стало жаль вас. Но я полагал, что оправившись от огорчения, вы перерастете и свой комплекс уродца. Не надо краснеть - я в достаточной степени умею читать по лицам. Ваша реакция свидетельствует об обратном: вы себя стыдитесь. Я разочарован. Все это глупости, Поттер, и думаю, мисс Грейнджер пыталась донести до вас сей простой факт.

\- Пыталась, - теперь я уже в самом деле улыбаюсь.

О том, что я улыбаюсь Снейпу и испытываю при этом чувство какого-то безмерного, фантастического облегчения, я подумаю потом.

Это сравнимо разве что с тем, как я открылся Гермионе и Рону - но ощущения сильнее. Значит, не только они по-прежнему считают меня нормальным.

\- Что ж, Поттер, я думаю, что ответил на ваш вопрос достаточно полно. Если вы в состоянии самостоятельно дойти до Гриффиндорской башни, я вас не задерживаю, - он вновь делается хмурым и отстраненным, и я радуюсь тому, что можно вернуться к прежней манере поведения.

Хотя нет. К прежней не получится - он знал обо мне все это время. Знал, когда я приходил на отработки, знал даже раньше - когда я рассматривал его на уроках, и он перехватывал мой взгляд, и тишина взрывалась, наполненная звоном - как от скрещения двух мечей.

А давно она, кстати, не звенит?

Я хочу побыть один. Я должен подумать… Но что бы ни придумалось в итоге, уже сейчас ясно, что наши отношения изменились. Даже если это произошло только с моей стороны.

Я думал, что у него есть карта, и удивлялся, почему он меня не выдал. Карты у него не было.

Зато он мог широко обнародовать мою, как он выразился, инакость - эффект был бы куда круче - и промолчал.

Знал - и ничего не сделал.

Я получил ответ на вопрос - его место немедленно занял точно такой же.

Я поднимаюсь, проверяя, не кружится ли голова; всё в порядке, и я осведомляюсь как можно безучастнее:

\- Сэр, а когда вы вновь займетесь со мной окклюменцией?

\- Во вторник, - отвечает Снейп, мельком глянув в ежедневник на краю стола, - если вы успеете восстановиться.

\- Я успею.

\- Отлично. Значит, в шесть вечера. Идите.

На пороге меня останавливает его голос:

\- Поттер, у вас скоро экзамены. Вы все же студент - экономьте силы. И не забудьте смазать на ночь ваш шрам.

В груди как-то странно теплеет, я киваю и закрываю за собой дверь. И только пройдя несколько шагов понимаю, что улыбаюсь.

***

Я иду пустынным коридором и чуть пошатываюсь от усталости. Окклюменция, обморок, боль в шраме, которая напоминает о себе постоянной пульсацией - и то, что я узнал сегодня от Снейпа. Слишком много для одного вечера. Слишком много для одного часа.

Снейп знал о том, что я гей. Наверное, если бы я не вывел его на эту тему, я закончил бы школу со счастливой уверенностью, что никто не подозревает…

О Боже, а если Снейп не единственный? Хотя мне отчего-то кажется, что это не так. Все мои школьные неприятности так или иначе связаны с ним - ничего удивительного, если и в этом щекотливом вопросе он всех обошел.

И все же… голос, в котором я не уловил презрения и взгляд, сильно смахивающий на сочувственный, что бы он ни говорил о моей трусости и неспособности принимать себя таким как есть… Снейп не подкинул мне новую проблему тем, что узнал мою тайну.

Я останавливаюсь посреди коридора и смотрю на стену. Если бы я так посмотрел на Полную Даму, она решила бы, что на ее картине выцвели краски.

Снейп не создал мне проблему… похоже, он наполовину решил ее.

Я уже ускоряю шаг, желая как можно скорее выбраться из замка и уйти на берег озера, когда мне на плечо с размаху падает рука. Я вздрагиваю и резко оборачиваюсь, рефлекторным движением выхватывая палочку. Секундой позже я выдыхаю и убираю ее обратно за пояс: передо мной стоит Финниган.

\- Ты меня испугал, - говорю я, с удивлением глядя на него, - что ты тут делаешь?

Он оскаливается в подобии улыбки - ни разу не видел у него такого выражения лица - и отвечает:

\- Нет, Поттер, это что ты тут делаешь? С такой замечательной регулярностью?

Я пожимаю плечами, не понимая его агрессивного тона:

\- Я думаю, что это никоим образом тебя не касается. Извини, - я поворачиваюсь, чтобы продолжить путь к выходу из подземелий. Мы успеваем в гнетущем молчании дойти до лестницы, когда он хватает меня за плечи и отбрасывает к стене.

Я коротко вскрикиваю, скорее от неожиданности, чем от удара, и в первый момент даже не сопротивляюсь. Симус нависает надо мной точно так же, как я недавно нависал над Малфоем. Но если со слизеринцем мы одной комплекции и в общем равны, то Финниган крупнее и выше меня.

Он придвигает лицо вплотную и говорит, по-прежнему ухмыляясь:

\- Конечно, Поттер, как я сразу не догадался! Надо было сделать выводы месяц назад! А я, кретин, думаю, чего это ты такой гордый. Завел себе нового любовника, да? Никого покрасивее выбрать не мог? Самого уродливого типа во всем Хогвартсе!

Он что - тронулся?

\- Симус, ты на улице давно был? - спрашиваю я участливо.

\- Что?.. - от неожиданности он на мгновение теряется.

\- Я говорю, ты давно был на улице? Ты явно перегрелся, - уточняю я вопрос.

Финниган сжимает кулаки, и я замечаю, что он дрожит.

Гм, что - от ярости? В самом деле рехнулся, отвлеченно констатирует мой внутренний голос.

\- Не надо, Поттер, я не такой дурак, - прорывает Финнигана, - я не слепой и не глухой!

\- Я в курсе. И?

\- Слышал я, как ты друзьям недавно жаловался: все, мол, болит, как будто тебя пытали, а не занимались с тобой… То-то Грейнджер тебя заткнула - не хотела, видать, чтоб ты ее слух разговорами о сексе осквернял!

Несколько секунд я смотрю на него, вникая, о чем речь, а потом до меня доходит. Симус решил, что я хожу к Снейпу, чтобы…

Чтобы…

Да, у меня сегодня вечер открытий.

Финниган смотрит на меня, ожидая какого-то эффекта, но поскольку на моем лице, видимо, не отражается ожидаемых эмоций, решает добавить:

\- Я нарочно за тобой слежу, Поттер, и уже не в первый раз. Ты выходишь из его кабинета, как пьяный, тебя ноги не держат! Думаешь, непонятно, чем вы занимаетесь? А я для тебя, значит, уже не хорош, да? Меня и послать можно?

Как он лихо ставит все с ног на голову. Но меня интересует не это:

\- А в пятницу вечером за мной тоже ты следил?

Он кривится:

\- Я. Ты же чаще всего не слышишь ни черта, особо и прятаться не приходится.

\- Ну ладно, Симус, - я вдруг чувствую жуткую усталость, - ты волен думать что угодно. Мне это уже неинтересно, встречаться с тобой я все равно не буду. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя постоянно обязанным за каждое доброе слово, не нравится с тобой целоваться, и обниматься мы тоже больше никогда не будем. Если это все, извини, я тороплюсь.

С этими словами я отрываюсь от стены и вторично собираюсь подняться по лестнице. Я уже заношу ногу на третью ступеньку, когда он шипит мне вслед:

\- Педик чертов, слизеринская подстилка! Думаешь, я никому не скажу?

Я разворачиваюсь, чувствуя, как по коже бегут колючие мурашки:

\- Повтори, что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал, что тебе, извращенец хренов, так просто от меня не отделаться! И если тебе нравится, что тебя ебут в жопу, то я позабочусь о том, чтобы об этом узнали все, кому хоть немного интересно! Я…

Он не успевает договорить. Что-то взрывается у меня в голове, так, что меркнет в глазах, я не вижу больше парня перед собой, но даже сквозь оглушительный грохот крови в ушах слышу его голос. Голос, оскорбляющий меня именно теми словами, которых я всегда боялся. Которыми он готов заклеймить меня на каждом углу.

Я одним прыжком слетаю с лестницы и бросаюсь на него, не разбирая, куда бью. Первый удар я наношу головой в лицо, благо я чуть ниже ростом, и из тонкого носа Симуса тут же бежит кровь. Похоже, я его сломал.

Следующий удар, пока он не отнял рук от лица, следует в солнечное сплетение, заставляя Финнигана согнуться вдвое - и я с разворота бью его ногой по ребрам.

Он распрямляется и с хриплым рычанием выбрасывает кулак туда, где только что находилась моя голова. Нет уж - я научен драться, после того опыта, который обеспечивала мне шайка Дадли, Симус вряд ли покажет мне что-то новое.

А вот руку от лица ты отнял зря - теперь я уже прицельно заезжаю в нос, чувствуя, как он хрупает под костяшками пальцев. Ничего, перелом тебе срастят. Будешь обладателем римского профиля.

Финниган кричит.

Больно, да? Ничего, мне тоже было больно…

Мне так долго было больно, что я выколачиваю на нем все бессонные ночи, все унижения, все его "ответные любезности" с понимающими усмешками.

Я вкладываю в удары всю тоску, все унижение, всю горечь отверженного.

Я впервые не помню за сколько времени подумал о себе, как о нормальном человеке - и ты тут же возник, чтобы назвать меня извращенцем? Вот не надо метить ногой мне в лицо - вряд ли я позволю тебе сделать этот мах, да, вот так, в стену лучше… Что ты шипишь, Симус? Ты же не владеешь змеиным языком?

Я почти танцую напротив него, уворачиваясь от ударов и периодически дотягиваясь кулаками: челюсть… ухо… снова солнечное сплетение… Финниган орет от ярости, но боль ослепляет его, лишает удары точности - он только и умудрился, что с силой попасть мне по скуле и пару раз достать ногой. Это ерунда - мне приходилось хуже. Очки целы, это главное.

Он, видимо, решает зажать меня около стены, потому что расставляет руки и наклоняется вперед, напоминая вставшего на задние ноги гризли. Движется ко мне - взгляд безумный, лицо залито кровью, на рубашку бегут алые быстро темнеющие капли.

Я только не понимаю - с чего ты взял, что тебе удастся меня поймать?

Я с размаху дергаю его за руку - рискованно, но на моей стороне эффект неожиданности. Он по инерции наклоняется вперед еще больше, я делаю шаг навстречу - кажется, он вот-вот заключит меня в объятия, только голова низковато наклонена для поцелуя…

Прежде, чем он смог понять, что я вот он и меня можно схватить, я переплетаю пальцы в замок и с размаху опускаю сцепленные кулаки на основание его шеи.

Судорожный вздох - и Финниган бесформенной кучей оседает к моим ногам.

Я выступаю из кольца его упавших рук и в изнеможении прислоняюсь к стене.

М-да. Ничего не скажешь, сходил на окклюменцию.

Наверное, я выгляжу форменным сумасшедшим, но я начинаю смеяться. Совершенно искренне, даже если с некоторым налетом истерики.

Однако что мне с ним делать? МакГонагалл за драку с нас шкуры спустит, причем с обоих. И если Финниган назовет причину этой драки…

Ну уж нет, зло думаю я, подтаскивая бесчувственное тело к стене и придавая ему сидячее положение. Я скорее применю Obliviate, чем допущу подобное.

Удивительно, но коридор по-прежнему безлюден, наверное, все ушли гулять - кто-то, может быть, сидит в библиотеке… Так или иначе, пора закругляться.

Я извлекаю палочку, направляю ее Финнигану в лицо и командую:

\- Enervate! - это первое слово, которое я произнес после его оскорблений.

Серые глаза открываются и мутно смотрят на меня. Потом он пытается пощупать лицо, отдергивая руки от носа.

\- Черт… Поттер… ты псих… тебе не жить, - стонет он. Я дожидаюсь, пока он замолчит, и произношу по слогам:

\- Симус, слушай внимательно. Повторять не буду. Улавливаешь?

Он тянется рукой куда-то в сторону. Я прослеживаю движение взглядом: его волшебная палочка вывалилась из одежды, и теперь он пытается до нее дотянуться. Я садистски улыбаюсь и наступаю ногой на его пальцы. Финниган сдавленно шипит, и я повторяю:

\- Ты меня хорошо слышишь? Ну! - я надавливаю подошвой ботинка сильнее, и он кивает, с ненавистью глядя на меня. - Отлично. Значит, так, Симус. Ты никому не скажешь, что дрался со мной. Как ты будешь объяснять отметины на физиономии, меня волнует мало. Это твоя проблема. Ты не станешь следить за мной. Никогда больше. И если ты откроешь свой поганый рот для того, чтобы вякнуть хоть слово о моей ориентации или о моих отношениях со Снейпом, я тебя покалечу. Мое дело, ебусь ли я и с кем я это делаю. Тебя оно не касается.

Мой голос звучит буднично, и я чрезвычайно благодарен ему за это. Финниган выглядит потрясенным. Еще бы, такого Гарри он никогда не встречал. Познакомься.

\- И еще, Симус. Если тебе придет в голову фантазия подкараулить меня - или Рона, или Гермиону… Если ты решишь подговорить кого-нибудь на это рисковое дело… Считаю своим долгом напомнить тебе, что мне доводилось вести дуэль с Волдемортом. Не надо трястись, это только имя. Так вот - из наших с ним стычек победителем до сих пор выходил я, - хотелось бы мне, чтобы это и дальше было так, - а потому я думаю, что должен тебя предупредить - трогать меня не стоит. Иначе тебе придется в этом раскаиваться. Озвучь мне: ты понял?

Он сверлит меня глазами и пытается приподняться. Я сжимаю губы и переношу вес с правой ноги на левую, угрожая раздробить кисть. Палочка по-прежнему смотрит ему в лицо:

\- Не дергайся и отвечай!

Крик.

\- Ну?

\- Я понял, Поттер, - да он плачет. Надо же.

\- Ну и напоследок, Симус, - я почти дружелюбен, - всего два слова. Отныне называй меня только по имени - и упаси тебя Мерлин забыть наш разговор. Всего хорошего.

Я освобождаю его руку и не оглядываясь иду наверх.

Не знаю, что полагается испытывать, лично я ощущаю хмурое удовлетворение. Все сказано; мы в расчете.

Симус Финниган…

В прошлом году он не поверил, что я видел возрождение Волдеморта.

В этом долго и небезуспешно поддерживал во мне убежденность, что я никому, кроме него, не понравлюсь. Впрочем, я ему это позволял.

Симус Финниган… песочные волосы до плеч, длинные ресницы, смуглые пальцы.

Первая любовь, когда ты кончилась?

Окровавленное лицо, прищур, полный слез и бессильной ярости…

Ты подумаешь, прежде чем оскорбить меня снова.

Я выхожу из замка и иду к Запретному лесу. Меня трясет мелкой нервной дрожью, я чувствую, что к губам примерзла злая улыбка. Или несчастная - впрочем, никто не увидит.

***

И только ночью, в глубокой тишине уснувшей башни, мне приходит в голову, что Симус слишком уж уверенно говорил о Снейпе. Как если бы знал что-то, неизвестное мне или незамеченное.

Но что? Он даже не намекал, он открытым текстом утверждал, что у меня секс с главой слизеринского Дома.

Если предположить, что он… что он прав, получается, Снейп поделился со мной собственными жизненными принципами.

Он что - может быть таким же?

Я сажусь на постели, перед глазами стремительно проносятся картинки.

Снейп, сидящий за столом, пишущий письмо…

Снейп, идущий по коридору своей скорой легкой походкой…

Снейп, лежащий в кресле: "Уходите… Только не вы…" А почему не я, собственно?..

Снейп, насмехающийся надо мной, тонкие пальцы разглаживают пергамент с контрольной - так бережно…

Снейп, растирающий мои ладони, его глаза близко, в них беспокойство… "Если я не буду жалеть вас, Поттер…"

Снейп, стоящий напротив меня, вторгающийся в личное пространство - ничье присутствие в этом пространстве не раздражает меня так же… Почему?

О, Мерлин! Мерлин, помоги мне, я не хочу знать ответа на этот вопрос. Я не задавал его!

Я не знаю, что делать, если Снейп окажется таким же как я, да еще и знающим о моей ориентации.

Он не нравится мне, не нравится, он не может снова встать на моем пути - пожалуйста, даже он не может!

Этого я уж точно не переживу.

И уже проваливаясь в сон, я осознаю еще кое-что. Я пообещал Симусу покалечить его, если он скажет хоть слово о моей ориентации и об отношениях со Снейпом. Здорово прозвучало, верно.

Как будто у нас есть отношения.

Только этого не хватало.

***


	16. Обезболивающее

\- Гарри! - свистящий шепот Рона в ухо заставляет меня поежиться от мурашек, - ты видел Симуса?

\- Что? - я поворачиваюсь к нему, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.

Мы сидим на Зельеварении, и я предельно сосредоточен на том, чтобы не встретиться, упаси Боже, взглядом со Снейпом. Я снова не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь поглядеть на него. Одно дело - знать, что он в курсе моих предпочтений, и совсем другое - думать о том, что он, возможно, тоже интересуется представителями своего пола. Я ни разу не сталкивался с другими геями, я понятия не имею, как они себя ведут. Может быть, я должен замечать что-то в его манере держаться, или в интонациях, или во взгляде…

Нет, взгляд точно отпадает. Не представляю, как я смогу дальше заниматься окклюменцией. У меня появилась идея фикс, и худшее, что может произойти - что Снейп просмотрит мои размышления о нем, как в кинотеатре. Я передергиваю плечами.

Но отказаться от занятий я тоже не могу. Что за черт - почему я должен быть Мальчиком-Который-Выжил с нетрадиционной ориентацией! Если бы на моем месте был кто угодно другой, он мог бы спокойно жить, не обязанный рисковать с интервалом раз в два дня поведать свои самые сокровенные мысли. А у меня нет иного выхода.

Ну никакой личной жизни…

\- Гарри! - Рон толкает меня в бок.

\- А, что? - я забыл, что он что-то спросил у меня.

\- Я говорю, ты Финнигана видел?

\- Когда?

Рон выглядит озадаченным:

\- Э-э… сегодня, он же не пришел ночевать, Дин сказал, что он в больничном крыле, - Рон морщит лоб, - кажется, он гулял по Запретному лесу и врезался в отдыхавшего фестрала. Я не знаю, видит он их или нет, но фестрал-то его заметил точно.

Я изо всех сил сжимаю губы, чтобы не фыркнуть. Какая, однако, у Симуса богатая фантазия.

\- Вот… - продолжает Рон, - фестрал, естественно, не обрадовался, когда на него наступили, и встал на дыбы. Симусу копытом в лицо заехал, чуть не убил, он еле дополз до больничного крыла. Теперь лежит весь в синяках, с ушибами, и видеть никого не хочет. Мадам Помфри к нему не пускает. Она сказала, что таких зверей надо вообще удалить с территории школы…

Я чувствую, что сжимание губ уже не помогает, и прикусываю костяшку пальца. К счастью, Рон на меня не смотрит и продолжает шептать, пользуясь тем, что Снейп находится в дальнем углу на слизеринской половине класса:

\- Какая нелегкая понесла Симуса в Запретный лес, тоже, нашел место для прогулок. Там столько всяких тварей водится… Одни пауки чего стоят.

\- Ага, а фестралы, кстати, мирные, если на них не напасть первым, - мой шепот кажется слишком громким в мертвой тишине класса, и я краем глаза замечаю, что Снейп поднимает взгляд от созерцания чьего-то зелья.

О нет. Но меня распирает смех, и я не могу шептаться тише.

\- Ну да, - отзывается Рон, - конечно, может, он просто лежал себе в тенечке, а тут Симус - раз - и встал ему на яйца!

Этого мои нервы уже не выдерживают, и я, зажимая рот руками, валюсь на парту. Меня сотрясает неудержимый хохот, я всхлипываю и никак не могу взять себя в руки. Рон дал очень верное определение причине нашей драки. Если представить меня в виде несчастного фестрала, которому прищемили яйца… На глазах выступают слезы, и я не могу остановиться.

Вчера я вернулся в гостиную уже затемно. Спокойный, улыбчивый, друзья даже порадовались на мое хорошее настроение. Гермиона предположила, что занятия окклюменцией начали приносить плоды, и в какой-то степени была права, о чем я ей и сообщил. Я лег спать, игнорируя пустую кровать Финнигана, и если пролежал два часа, не сомкнув глаз, так не оттого, что беспокоился о его здоровье, а из-за мыслей о Снейпе.

О Снейпе.

Его присутствие рядом я ощущаю всей кожей: волоски на шее встают дыбом, когда он приближается к нашей парте. Догадываюсь, как на него смотрит растерянный Рон, но не могу поднять лица - так и лежу головой на скрещенных руках. Тишина такая, что слышно каждый вздох.

Что он со мной сделает?

\- Поттер, у вас истерика?

\- Нет, сэр, - хрипло отвечаю я. Его интонации странно на меня действуют: я внезапно успокаиваюсь и принимаю вертикальное положение, смахивая пальцами с ресниц выступившие слезы.

А потом смотрю ему в глаза.

Щеки медленно, но верно заливает предательская краска, но с твердостью взгляда проблем нет - если у меня будет так получаться хоть через раз, хоть с перебоями, я начну собой гордиться. Три минуты назад я не посмотрел бы на него за все золото гоблинов.

Только бы еще не возникало ощущение, что он видит меня насквозь - оно появилось недавно, но, похоже, собирается стать привычным. От этого чувства холодеет под ложечкой, а сердце начинает колотиться быстро-быстро. Что вы видите, сэр? Почему вы мне помогаете?

"Если тебе нравится, когда тебя ебут в жопу…" - раздается в голове совершенно неуместное сейчас шипение Симуса. Безумная мысль… Я моргаю, ощущая подкатывающую дурноту, и не могу отвести от Снейпа взгляда - как птица, завороженная змеей. Тишина между нами становится плотной, я чувствую, как расширяются мои глаза. Сколько мы смотрим друг на друга? Полминуты? Час?

Что-то заполняет мне грудь, мешая дышать, словно воздушный пузырь. Если он такой же… но с чего Финниган это взял?

Он смотрит на меня, не отрываясь, и я знаю откуда-то, что если он наклонит голову - я тоже ее наклоню, если отбросит волосы за спину - я скопирую его жест. Зрачки в зрачки - мне страшно, как перед прыжком с обрыва. А потом я понимаю, что не хочу разрывать этот странный контакт, неважно, почему.

Наверное, что-то от этого понимания отражается в моем лице, потому что Снейп меняется; у него дергается щека, почти неуловимо, но я сейчас вижу с фантастической четкостью, мне кажется, я видел бы его и без очков, и с закрытыми глазами. Я все подмечаю.

В его глазах появляется возмущение моей дерзостью и одновременно… Насмешка? Но она не смертоносна.

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за нарушение дисциплины и пререкания с преподавателем, мистер Поттер, - разрывает ватное беззвучие слегка вибрирующий голос.

Пререкания? Я вскидываю брови и смотрю на него… почти весело. Выдержать взгляд - означает пререкаться? Снейп отворачивается, и я успеваю заметить непонятное выражение в темных, как смола, глазах.

Сердце делает следующий удар, я вдыхаю очередную порцию кислорода… Секунда, две, три? Никто не понял. Если точнее, никто ничего не видел.

Я снова хочу улыбнуться, но торопливо прикусываю губу. Нет. Никто не должен… Хватит и того, как ошарашенно смотрит непонимающий Рон.

***

\- Слушай, ты молодец.

\- О чем ты, Гермиона?

\- О Симусе, разумеется, - мы идем по тропинке к той небольшой бухте, где я однажды рассказывал им о себе.

\- Не понимаю?

\- Да ладно, Гарри, - она улыбается, - мне-то можешь не рассказывать, что ты здесь ни при чем. Я еще на Зельеварении все поняла, когда Рон тебе про его "несчастный случай" начал шептать.

Гермиона наклоняется, чтобы сорвать какой-то невзрачный с виду цветок, а мы с Роном потрясенно глядим на ее спину. Когда она выпрямляется, дар речи присутствует только у Рона:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Очень хороший вопрос.

\- Я имею в виду, что Симус не натыкался в Запретном лесу ни на какого фестрала, - безмятежно говорит наша подруга, растирая шапку цветка в ладонях и с наслаждением зарываясь в них лицом. - Мм… понюхайте, как изумительно пахнет! - она вытягивает пригоршни, и мы поочередно вдыхаем запах свежей горечи. И еще почему-то моря.

\- Изумительное растение, лучшее средство от мигрени, - произносит она, вновь зарываясь лицом в ладони и поднимая на нас смеющиеся глаза. Вот это да. А я считал, что никто не узнает.

Я хмурюсь, и Гермиона немедленно берет меня за руку:

\- Гарри, это поняла только я, не волнуйся. Даже Рон, как видишь, не в курсе.

\- Это уж точно, что Рон не в курсе, - медленно произносит тот, явно обдумывая что-то, - значит, Гарри, ты подрался с Финниганом… Так, что ли?

Я киваю: какой смысл притворяться?

\- И так его разукрасил, что к нему никого не пускают? Мерлин всемогущий, как тебе это удалось?

Я пожимаю плечами:

\- Сам не знаю. Он вывел меня из себя.

\- Ты его что, кулаками бил? - похоже, этот пункт вызывает у Рона наибольшее потрясение.

\- Конечно, а чем еще? Не камнями же, - я удивленно смотрю на него.

\- Но… есть же палочка!

Точно. Волшебная палочка. Магическая дуэль. Мне и в голову не пришло.

\- Рон, - говорит Гермиона сердито, - ты забыл, что дуэли в стенах школы запрещены? На их стычку сбежалось бы ползамка, причем это были бы сплошь преподаватели!

\- Да… точно… - видимо, Рон представляет себе лицо МакГонагалл, потому что морщится.

\- А потом, - вношу я свою лепту в диалог, - я, Рон, среди магглов вырос. У меня рефлексы магическими до конца никогда не станут. Кулаками оно как-то эмоциональнее получается, особенно когда тебе… яйца прищемят.

Несколько секунд Рон оторопело смотрит на меня, а потом сгибается пополам от хохота:

\- Так вот почему ты так ржал на Зельеварении!

\- Ага.

Теперь мы смеемся все вместе. Когда нам удается дойти до бухты, нас шатает от изнеможения.

Я смотрю на стальные воды озера, и мне приходит в голову, что в прошлый раз они казались мне куда более мрачными. И холодными. Наверное, теперь я мог бы даже искупаться.

Странное у меня ощущение - словно свалилась со спины тяжелая ноша, заставлявшая сутулиться; плечи распрямились. Мне давно не было так легко - неужели дело только в том, что я кулачным методом донес до Финнигана мнение о его высказываниях?

Мне не хочется копаться в себе. Я откидываюсь на спину, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла, исходящего от прогревшегося за день валуна, и закрываю глаза.

\- Гарри, - говорит Гермиона сбивчиво несколько минут спустя, - а как твои занятия со Снейпом?

Я почти лениво поднимаю ресницы и смотрю на нее: щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестят. Наверное, они целовались - Рон отводит лицо, когда я бросаю на него взгляд, и ухмыляется.

\- Нормально, - я почти искренен, - Снейп говорит, что у меня есть потенциальные способности. Может, в следующий раз мне удастся не допустить Волдеморта в свое сознание.

Во всяком случае, очень хочется в это верить.

\- А когда у тебя с ним следующая встреча?

Хорошо сказано. Встреча… Не занятия, не уроки - встречи, на которых он ведет себя не так, как в классе. Не так, как я привык за шесть лет. Хотя в чем отличие?..

\- Завтра.

\- Может быть, тебя встретить? - предлагает Рон. Я хмыкаю:

\- Гермиона уже предлагала это однажды.

\- И почему ты не хочешь? А если Финниган тебя подкараулит?

\- Что, Малфой уже сошел с нашей повестки дня? - я шучу, но выходит не слишком весело, и я просто говорю, - он как раз и встретил меня вчера. Когда я от Снейпа шел.

Гермиона дергает себя за прядь волос, Рон щурится:

\- И что он тебе сказал? Зачем он это сделал?

\- Он сказал, что делает это не в первый раз, - объясняю я, - сообщил, что следит за мной, и сказал, что понял, почему мы с ним не встречаемся.

\- И почему? - напряженный голос Гермионы без тени улыбки. Я тяжко вздыхаю. Интересно, если я выскажу им точку зрения Финнигана… Они смогут мне объяснить ее происхождение?

\- Он решил, что я хожу к Снейпу для того, чтобы заниматься с ним сексом.

Они выглядят удивленными, но я, честно говоря, ожидал большего.

\- Сексом? - наконец выговаривает Рон, - но Гарри, это же абсурд! На кой тебе мог бы сдаться Снейп? Он же из Слизерина, он… не мог бы тебе понравиться!

\- Рон, - мой голос садится, - погоди… ты что, хочешь сказать, что Снейп… он…

\- Говорят, - спокойно отвечает Гермиона, - но никто толком не знает. Он же очень скрытный. Ты с ним общаешься больше других - если ты не можешь сделать однозначного вывода, его никто не сделает.

\- А как? - я запинаюсь, - в чем это должно проявляться?

\- Мерлин, Гарри, я не знаю! - воздевает руки Гермиона, - в чем-то должно, наверное.

Я оглушенно молчу. Мои друзья говорят то же самое, что вчера орал Финниган, хоть и другими словами, а я и не подозревал бы, если бы не вмешательство случая.

Наверное, это было бы лучшим вариантом - мне слишком сложно думать о нем в этом аспекте. А не думать я уже пробовал.

Я не могу.

\- Гарри, - понимает мое молчание Гермиона, - ты, по-моему, напрасно так нервничаешь. Это даже хорошо… Ну, я имею в виду, это говорит о том, что ты не один в Хогвартсе, правильно? Это должно тебя поддерживать. Снейп же не знает о том, что ты…

\- Такой же? - я хмыкаю. Я скорее признаюсь в мечтах о Хагриде, чем в том, что Снейпу давно известна моя ориентация.

И еще одно понимание приходит и утверждается во мне: если я в самом деле получу подтверждение того, что Снейп - гей, я не скажу об этом ни Рону, ни Гермионе. Их это не касается.

А меня?

Я не знаю. Я уже сам себя не понимаю. Снейп… Слишком многое в моей жизни связано в последнее время с его именем.

Он меня занимает, но в каком качестве, я не готов признаться - или не знаю.

Он занимается со мной окклюменцией и по-прежнему снимает баллы на уроках, а еще у него худощавая фигура и жалящий язык. То есть манера речи.

Он зельевар школы Хогвартс и шпион Ордена Феникса.

Он может растирать мои ладони, выводя меня из забытья, и спустя десять минут называть трусом.

А еще он может быть геем.

Я сажусь на камне, пристально глядя на его шершавую поверхность. Друзья смотрят на меня, удивленные моим порывистым движением, но я уже соскакиваю с валуна и иду прочь.

\- Гарри, куда ты?

Ах да. Я оборачиваюсь и улыбаюсь:

\- Кажется, я забыл на Чарах учебник. Увидимся на ужине, ладно?

Рон выглядит довольным и немедленно придвигается к Гермионе. Она внимательно смотрит на меня из-под козырька руки, лицо серьезно:

\- Ладно, Гарри. Увидимся на ужине.

***

Я задергиваю полог кровати и откидываюсь на подушку. Глаза упорно не желают закрываться, хотя время уже подходит к полуночи. Если бы на дворе не стоял близящийся к середине май месяц, если бы мне не приходилось тратить энергию на подготовку к экзаменам и на пытку у Снейпа, по недоразумению названную тренировкой сознания…

Я пошел бы побродить по школе. Мантия-невидимка давно не укрывала меня своими полами, я сто лет не слышал тишины, опускающейся ночью на галереи и переходы замка. Погулять часа два-три, потом вернуться и уснуть.

Вместо этого я лежу и старательно уговариваю себя расслабиться, потому что не имею права никуда выходить. Завтра с утра занятия, причем преподаватели нисколько не считаются с тем, что мы и так постоянно что-нибудь зубрим, и спрашивают втрое.

Кроме того, завтра вторник. Как будто мне сегодня мало было Снейпа. Скоро у меня возникнет ощущение, что он составляет часть моего дневного распорядка - так часто мы видимся. И подумать, что я сам его об этом попросил… Сириусу плохо стало бы, услышь он об этом.

Я вздыхаю и поворачиваюсь набок. В комнате тихо, наверное, все уже спят, даже Симус - он так старательно избегал моего взгляда, когда вернулся вечером из больничного крыла, что мне снова хотелось рассмеяться. А когда он начал повторять свой рассказ про фестрала, мне пришлось больно ущипнуть Рона, потому что он постепенно делался все краснее и краснее. В конце концов он порывисто вскочил и вышел. Я пожал плечами, извиняясь перед остальными, и отправился следом. Рон стоял на верхней площадке лестницы, ведущей в башню, и хрюкал от смеха. Я тоже посмеялся - правда, не слишком весело - и попросил его быть сдержаннее, иначе он меня выдаст. А объяснять, за что я избил самого красивого парня в комнате, как-то не хотелось. Рон кивнул, мы вернулись назад. Симус подозрительно покосился на моего друга, но промолчал, а на меня не взглянул ни разу - правда, пока это никому не бросается в глаза.

Я еще раз зажмуриваюсь. Нужно заснуть. Очистить сознание, как велел Снейп, и заснуть. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, чтобы изгнать из головы все образы, вернуть солнечную тишину и пустоту, которая царила внутри меня во время отдыха в Хогсмиде. Не получается.

Я упрямлюсь. Я должен это сделать, и буду пытаться хоть в пятый, хоть в двадцать пятый раз… Если бы я занимался так ожесточенно в прошлом году, нам удалось бы избежать гибели моего крестного.

Я втягиваю воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, перед насильно закрытыми глазами начинают плясать золотистые звездочки… Получилось!

Ясность, никаких эмоций, спокойствие, которого мне никогда не удается достичь днем. Сейчас я смог бы решить логическую задачу, разобраться в поведении того или иного человека, заказать себе сон по желанию…

Боль бьет меня так внезапно, что я сперва издаю какой-то невнятный звук, а потом закусываю угол подушки. Шрам. Снова шрам. Зигзаг молнии, пересекающий лоб, кажется раскаленным, словно его прижгли железом, но боль тупая, а не острая, как в прошлый раз. Это не сам Волдеморт. Это или его очень скверное настроение, или, наоборот, большая удача. Мне везло весь последний год - шрам не напоминал о себе, только если ныл иногда.

Наверное, это была передышка, а теперь она закончилась. Или у Риддла появился новый план действий. Так или иначе, со слов Дамблдора я знаю, что время у нас на исходе. Скоро его не будет совсем.

Черт, как же больно!..

"…смажьте на ночь. Не будет так саднить", вспоминаю я вдруг слова Снейпа. Он дал мне мазь, чтобы я наносил на шрам после занятий. Может быть, она поможет и сейчас?

Я почти ничего не вижу, пульсация боли заполняет голову, обручем сжимает виски, завтра у меня будет мигрень…

Почти скатываюсь с кровати, ощупью шарю в джинсах…

Нет, не там - в тумбочке…

Густой бледно-голубой крем тускло светится в полумраке, пока я свинчиваю крышку и толстым слоем мажу воспаленную кожу.

"- Ментол и хитозан обязательно должны входить в состав.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я, в отличие от тебя, Рон, на уроках слушаю! Мы, правда, этот рецепт еще не проходили, но Снейп нам однажды говорил о подобном лекарстве".

Да, Гермиона всегда знает больше нас. Я, наверное, не вывел бы состав мази логическим путем, а она запросто.

Охлаждающий эффект - ментол и масло аниса.

Боль утихает и отступает, но не уходит. Я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до лба кончиками пальцев. По крайней мере, кожу жжет уже не везде, а сам шрам перестало дергать.

Ну и о каком очищении сознания может теперь идти речь? Только-только получилось в первый раз - и на тебе. Надеюсь, эта удача и боль в шраме не связаны между собой? Кого спросить, кто ответит?

"Снейп".

Что - опять Снейп? Это уже становится смешным.

"Не нахожу".

А я вот нахожу, и ничего со мной не сделаешь!

"Не ври, тебе не смешно".

Что я там говорил про способность решить логическую задачу? Кажется, мое второе я решило-таки в этом попрактиковаться. Причем интонации на сей раз смахивают на гермионины.

Почему это мне не смешно? Снейп, который решает мои проблемы! Снейп, с которым мы друг друга ненавидим! Снейп, которого…

"Которого ты не можешь выбросить из головы."

Ложь! С чего бы!

"Он может быть тоже геем".

Ну и какое мне до этого дело? Он не тот, кто мог бы меня… увлечь, не так ли!

"Ты о нем думаешь".

Я много о ком думаю.

"Именно так?"

Он занимается со мной, потому что точно так же как и остальные хочет сделать неуязвимым для противника. Чтобы было кому спасти мир.

"Или чтобы ты мог почувствовать себя не только оружием, но и человеком".

Ерунда, ему нет до меня никакого личного дела.

"А его взгляд сегодня?"

Ага - а еще то, как он не дал мне грохнуться на пол тогда на отработке, прижал к губам палец и схватил за локоть, не позволив уйти. Что, черт побери, ты хочешь мне этим доказать?

"Просто посмотри, Гарри. Посмотри сам".

Смотрю. В упор. Ты ненормальный, Поттер. Снейп бы сделал из тебя посмешище на всю школу, если бы узнал, как ты расцениваешь его случайные прикосновения!

"Случайные? За все прошедшие годы он касался тебя лишь несколько раз - как правило, сдерживая желание поколотить. Тебе ничего не кажется странным?"

Не кажется, отрезаю я, но мысли невольно продолжают крутиться в голове. Даже головная боль им не помеха - напротив, почему-то кажется, она только усиливает их яркость.

"А я бы на твоем месте подумал".

О чем именно?

"О Снейпе, Гарри, о Снейпе".

А я о ком думаю, по-твоему?

"Ты не думаешь, ты отказываешься это делать. И признавать отказываешься".

Что признавать? Я не могу интересоваться мистером Главным Кошмаром Хогвартса. Профессором Я-Хочу-Чтобы-Поттера-Исключили-Немедленно. Я же не рехнулся.

Мой неслышный собеседник молчит. Неприятное это, скажу я вам, дело - копаться в себе. Главное, бесперспективное. Я не убедил сам себя - и у меня неприятное чувство, что слово моего рассудка не было окончательным.

Потому что боль в шраме остается, то наплывая, то отступая, но теперь к ней добавляется еще кое-что. И это кое-что мне решительно не нравится.

О, нет - мне хочется застонать от негодования, но я только яростно вздыхаю. Этого просто не может быть! Не могла у меня возникнуть эрекция от воспоминаний о прикосновениях Снейпа. Это просто невозможно.

Но словно назло, стоит мне мысленно произнести это, память услужливо подбрасывает сразу две объемных картинки: как я помогал Снейпу после его возвращения в Хогвартс, тащил к креслу, поил зельем - и как он разминал мои пальцы и растирал ладони, возвращая из обморока. И я сидел в том же самом кресле.

Ни одного доброго слова. Ни одного обращения по имени за все время, что мы знакомы. Ни одного намека на то, что я могу быть чуть большим, чем досадным напоминанием об унижениях его юности… О Боже…

Мой член вздрагивает и продолжает подниматься, игнорируя тяжелое одеяло и доводы здравого смысла. Я давно не прикасался к себе… Может быть, поэтому… Мысль о том, что я не один гей в Хогвартсе, неважно, кто второй - в ней все дело, да?.. Я не должен, это извращение…

Но я не представляю, как удержаться.

Рука сама тянется под одеяло, не спрашивая позволения, как не спрашивает разрешения еще одна часть тела. Они стремятся друг к другу, и я отчаянным усилием подавляю порыв плюнуть на все и позволить своей ладони сомкнуться на члене.

Нет. Подумай о чем угодно… о чем угодно другом.

Я пытаюсь представить себе, как лежал здесь раньше, не засыпая почти до рассвета, как мне было унизительно и горько оттого, что Симус знал мою тайну… я же не хочу повторить эту грустную историю с другим действующим лицом…

По телу разливается волна удовольствия, смешанная с мурашками, и я осознаю, что с силой трусь об одеяло, прижимая его руками. Я усилием воли отпускаю зажатую в кулаки простыню - и не могу сдержать беспомощный стон. Все бесполезно.

Я закусываю губу, позволяя руке нырнуть под одеяло и пробраться под резинку пижамных штанов. Последняя моя разумная мысль - хорошо, что я по-прежнему накладываю заклятие тишины на полог.

А потом мои пальцы обхватывают горячий член, и это так хорошо, это так правильно… я буквально всхлипываю от облегчения, когда касаюсь влажной головки. Тело не спрашивает, правильно или дурно оно поступает. Несколько движений - и я тоже перестаю задаваться этим вопросом. Возбуждение сметает реальность и завладевает рассудком.

Перед сомкнутыми веками возникает высокомерное лицо, я как наяву вижу его сегодняшние глаза. Мои собственные тут же распахиваются, но видение не исчезает. Дуэль взглядов… Только теперь Снейп не отворачивается, когда я откровенно уставляюсь на него, а наклоняется еще ближе - так, что его волосы падают вперед и касаются моих щек.

Боже… Боже… оо…

Я не слышу своих стонов, зато в самом деле чувствую, как кончики черных прядей щекочут мне скулы. Когда бледные губы Снейпа размыкаются, а потом приближаются к моим, я замедляю движения, стараясь удержаться, но мне не удается - и я кончаю с рыдающим стоном.

А потом отбрасываю в сторону жаркое одеяло и дышу полной грудью, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение.

Я не буду думать об этом, когда увижу его.

Я не буду это вспоминать.

Я не буду больше этого делать!

Это только жажда разрядки, и дело вовсе не в Снейпе.

Мне почти удается себя убедить.

Шрам больше не болит, и я засыпаю.

***


	17. Зеркало

Тусклое пасмурное утро вполне соответствует моему настроению. Я просыпаюсь с ощущением легкости во всем теле и несколько первых минут, пребывая в полудреме, вспоминаю, что может быть ее причиной. Ищу - но не нахожу ничего, кроме удовлетворения, которое мне принесла накануне вечером фантазия о Снейпе.

Настроение тут же падает.

Я хмуро поднимаюсь, привожу себя в порядок - и лишь тогда замечаю, что в комнате, кроме меня, остались только Рон и Симус. Причем Рон демонстративно смотрит в окно, а Финниган одевается, ни на кого не глядя и явно торопясь покинуть спальню.

Кажется, мы уже оставались здесь таким составом… однажды. Когда мне было предложено пропустить завтрак ради "разговора" с Симусом. Я отказался - но нет, Финниган продолжал настаивать. Ну и к чему хорошему это привело?

Хотя нет. Привело, если на то пошло. Теперь я больше не чувствую себя паршивой овцой среди "правильных" парней. Я, конечно, не могу забыть о том, что отличаюсь, но это уже не определяет самочувствия.

Я выместил на Симусе все, что перемучил в себе по его милости - он получил сторицей за свое отношение. Не думаю, чтобы он рискнул напасть еще раз - кто-кто, а я представляю, что ему довелось увидеть в Гарри Поттере, которого он так удачно не воспринимал всерьез. В прошлом году многие опасались моей ярости - подозревая одержимость Волдемортом. В этом я вел себя гораздо спокойнее… внешне.

Иметь под рукой Золотого Мальчика для собственного удовольствия, в то время как магический мир в нем души не чает - Симус, наверное, чем-нибудь в этом роде тешился. Потому и взбеленился окончательно, представив меня со Снейпом.

Так, а вот об этом я думать не буду.

\- Рон, мы идем?

Друг кивает, и мы покидаем спальню, оставляя в ней Финнигана. Рон украдкой жмет мне руку; я улыбаюсь в ответ:

\- Все в порядке.

Войдя в Большой зал, мы наблюдаем интересную картину: Гермиона, скрестив на груди руки, стоит напротив раскрасневшейся Лаванды Браун. Светлые кудряшки Лаванды разметались по плечам, она яростно сверкает глазами. Гермиона сохраняет на лице скучающее выражение, но я вижу, что она слегка расслабляется, заметив наше приближение. Лаванда тоже его замечает - она хмурится и негодующе смотрит на Рона. Тот выглядит заметно смущенным, однако не замедляет шага. Мы останавливаемся рядом с девушками:

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - кивает Гермиона нам обоим. Лаванда только шумно вздыхает.

\- Что случилось? - неуверенно осведомляется Рон. Он стоит за плечом Гермионы, и если бы я не знал ее, я бы не сказал, что она замечает его присутствие. Но я знаю, и Рон тоже. Это максимальное проявление поддержки, которое она примет, не фыркая.

Лаванда, видимо, тоже отмечает позицию, занятую Роном - она переводит взгляд с его лица на мое, потом на Гермиону - и опять на Рона. Наконец неловкая пауза прерывается. Но не приветствием, не репликой - а звуком пощечины. Голова Рона дергается, и Гермиона в ту же секунду перехватывает руку Лаванды, занесенную для повторного удара.

\- Еще раз - и я тебе устрою такой бенефис, что ты пожалеешь, - цедит она сквозь зубы. - Устроить сцену в Большом зале - как умно!

\- Да тебя я вообще не спросила! - защищается блондинка, - у меня не к тебе разговор!

\- Не знала, что твои разговоры начинаются с затрещин, - отвечает Гермиона, продолжая удерживать Лаванду за запястье. Пальцы у нее сильные, и я вмешиваюсь: осторожно расцепляю их, ослабляя захват. Лаванда выдергивает руку, а Гермиона почти растерянно смотрит на меня. Я продолжаю держать ее ладонь в своей.

\- Да, Грейнджер, хорошо устроилась, сразу с двумя-то парнями, - звенящим голосом произносит Лаванда, по-прежнему глядя на Рона. Потом смотрит куда-то за наши спины, разворачивается и уходит. Я тоже оглядываюсь - и упираюсь взглядом в подошедшую МакГонагалл. Губы у нее поджаты так, что почти не видны.

\- Шестой курс Гриффиндора! - произносит она с ледяным презрением, - и вы до сих пор не научились вести себя в общественных местах? Фи, мисс Грейнджер! Господа, - обращается она к нам, - вы же взрослые люди, неужели нельзя было прекратить это безобразие раньше? У одного Поттера, я смотрю, есть голова на плечах!

\- А что мы сделали? - Рон машинально трет щеку.

\- Чего вы не сделали, точнее сказать! - наш декан становится выше ростом, - рукоприкладство посредине Большого зала, на глазах всей школы! Вы не могли решить ваши личные дела за стенами замка?

Хорошо, что она не знает о драке с Симусом, приходит мне в голову. Одним внушением точно не отделались бы.

МакГонагалл тем временем обходит нашу скульптурную группу и направляется дальше по проходу, ведущему к преподавательскому столу. Лаванда сидит, сгорбившись, и не смотрит на приближающуюся преподавательницу.

\- Мисс Браун! - голос МакГонагалл не отличается громкостью, однако вокруг становится тихо, - минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора за вашу безобразную выходку.

Лаванда низко опускает голову и кивает. Я слышу сбоку чье-то хмыканье: Финниган поставил сумку на скамью рядом с нами и, если судить по его лицу, наблюдал сцену от начала до конца.

\- Десять баллов за пощечину, - бормочет он, - если бы это не был мой собственный факультет…

Я знаю, что его слова обращены ко мне. И слышу его полушепот тоже наверняка только я да друзья, но они еще не оправились от произошедшего. Я поворачиваю голову и произношу одними губами:

\- О да, если бы это не был твой факультет, уж ты рассказал бы, верно?

Он смотрит с откровенной ненавистью, и мне хочется кулаком стереть с его лица это выражение. Я вздергиваю подбородок и усмехаюсь ему в глаза:

\- Ты же знаешь, как меня подозревали в одержимости? Я буйный, советую помнить об этом.

Рон и Гермиона оборачиваются, но Финниган уже сидит спиной к проходу. Мы обходим стол с другой стороны и усаживаемся. Гермиона выглядит одновременно веселой и взвинченной.

\- Рон, - я намазываю джем на тост, - ты готов к зачету у Хагрида?

Он чешет затылок:

\- Если зачет будет заключаться в том, чтобы остаться в целости, сохранности и со всеми конечностями после очередного общения с его зверюшками, то готов.

\- Ну, думаю, у нас уже выработался определенный иммунитет к его урокам, - пожимает плечами Гермиона, - меня зачет по Арифмантике беспокоит гораздо больше.

\- У тебя и Астрономия вот-вот, - подначиваю я ее, - хочешь, что-нибудь расскажу о принципах вращения звезд?

\- Лучше уж о жизни волшебников, - отзывается она немедленно. - Что-нибудь о том, как вести себя в случае, когда девушка, с которой два дня ходил твой друг, угрожает повыдирать тебе проволочные патлы.

Рон давится чаем, а Гермиона как ни в чем не бывало принимается за овсянку.

***

\- Мистер Поттер, вы делаете блестящие успехи! - голос Флитвика, обычно тонкий, сейчас кажется почти писклявым, - вы по праву можете быть названы лучшим на шестом курсе у всех четырех факультетов! Чары беззвучия, запирающие чары, чары опознавания магического объекта - блестяще, мистер Поттер! Браво!

Я краснею. На самом деле никакой особой заслуги в том, что у меня получается, я не вижу. Я просто настойчиво штудировал рекомендованные чароведом книги, стремясь узнать как можно больше о том, какими заклинаниями защищает свой кабинет профессор Зельеварения. Какие чары накладывал Снейп во время моей отработки.

Однако результаты моего любопытства впечатлили самого Флитвика. Я довольно улыбаюсь.

\- Гарри, - наклоняясь, шепчет Гермиона, - мне очень неудобно… но не мог бы ты научить меня накладывать заклятие беззвучия? Мне никак не удается сделать это правильно, - она краснеет, и я делаю вид, что не заметил.

\- Конечно, запросто, - отвечаю я, - после уроков, ладно?

\- Только не сегодня, - торопливо откликается она, - как-нибудь на днях.

Я киваю. Сегодня и в самом деле было бы не совсем удобно, если подумать. У меня сегодня снова окклюменция.

МакГонагалл тоже хвалит меня, хотя, по-моему, не было ничего сложного в превращении Дина, Невилла и Симуса в деревья. Мы теперь постоянно упражняемся в трансфигурации людей. Это может пригодиться при обороне - если превратишь противника в ясень, едва ли он в ту же секунду сможет кинуть в тебя заклятием - и при необходимости затаиться на какое-то время на территории противника. Самое главное правильно рассчитать срок действия заклинания.

Из Невилла вышел замечательный бук, из Дина - платан, а Симус превратился в дуб, вызвав приглушенные смешки. Да, занятно. Ну дуб и дуб - я усмехаюсь и смотрю на своего декана.

\- Отлично, Поттер, - произносит она сухо, - вы даже выдержали нужные размеры у объектов, в которые трансфигурировали однокурсников. Надеюсь, на улице деревья были бы соответствующего размера?

\- Конечно, профессор, - я машинально поправляю на переносице очки, - для этого нужно лишь применить…

\- Довольно, - прерывает она меня, - вижу, вы знаете. Не мешает проверить осведомленность остальных.

Руку вскидывает одна Гермиона. МакГонагалл благосклонно кивает ей, потом вновь переводит взгляд на меня:

\- Трансфигурируйте ваших товарищей обратно, Поттер, и начинайте работать в паре с мисс Грейнджер. Вы оптимально подходите для того, чтобы отрабатывать навыки друг на друге.

Гермиона радостно улыбается. Я произношу отменяющее заклинание и пересаживаюсь к Гермионе:

\- Ну, и в какое дерево ты меня превратишь?..

***

Я стучу в дверь класса Зельеварения, с трудом представляя себе предстоящее занятие. В прошлый раз мне удалось поставить заслон на пути заклятья, да, зато потом я потерял сознание. Не хотелось бы сделать это традицией.

Я повторяю стук, однако не получаю никакого ответа. Странно. Тяну на себя дверь, но усилия не увенчиваются успехом. Еще более странно. Где он?

Машинально смотрю на часы - шесть вечера, я точен. Проверить, что ли, кабинет? Я хмыкаю и прохожу за поворот, который делает коридор. Недавно я уже шел здесь.

Дверь кабинета; следующая - ведущая в его личные апартаменты. Я собираю всю решимость и стучу в первую.

Она распахивается неожиданно, так что я отшатываюсь, и Снейп возникает на пороге - мрачный, но, кажется, не рассерженный. Он меряет меня взглядом:

\- Поттер. Что, вам так не терпится на урок? Минуту подождать не можете?

Я растерянно мигаю, он продолжает:

\- Я заканчиваю варить зелье для госпиталя - если вам нечем заняться, войдите и притворитесь, что вас не существует.

Я думаю, стоит ли расценивать это как радушное приглашение, но Снейп не дает мне времени:

\- Живо, туда или сюда. Мне некогда.

Я поспешно вхожу, и он не оборачиваясь направляется к столу, где стоит точно такая же алхимическая мини-лаборатория, как я видел в его гостиной. У него их что - в каждом помещении по штуке?

\- Сядьте, не маячьте, - говорит он не оглядываясь. Я поднимаю брови и ищу глазами стул. Как ни странно, я его нахожу - обитая плюшем спинка и сиденье, резные подлокотники. Почти кресло. Я сажусь и стараюсь слиться со стеной, в то же время оглядываясь по сторонам. Здесь ничего не изменилось с прошлого года, когда Снейп пытался учить меня окклюменции в первый раз. Мне лишь сейчас вдруг припоминается, что это происходило именно здесь, а не в классе.

Аскетично и почти безлико - как у любого из наших преподавателей. Свитки контрольных, многочисленные реторты, стоящие в ящичках с углублениями под круглые донца - наверное, результаты студенческих практических занятий. Письменный стол с таким же стулом, как тот, на котором я сижу, и стол для опытов, около которого сейчас стоит Снейп. Каменные плиты без ковра даже у камина, кресел тоже нет… У него дома гораздо уютнее.

Гм. С чего это я вдруг?

\- Ну-с, Поттер, - я вздрагиваю и встаю, когда он гасит огонь и разворачивается ко мне, - я готов тратить на вас личное время. Как видите, если бы вы подождали три минуты, не пришлось бы ломиться в мой кабинет.

\- В прошлый раз, когда у меня болел шрам, это было связано с Волдемортом, а вы исчезли, - отвечаю я, даже не пытаясь быть тактичным, - когда вас не оказалось в классе, я подумал, что…

\- У вас болел шрам, Поттер? - он парой шагов пересекает комнату и внимательно смотрит на меня. Слава Богу, он помешал мне закончить фразу. Я киваю.

\- Позвольте взглянуть.

Я пожимаю плечами, и Снейп недовольно фыркает:

\- Я имел в виду, покажите мне шрам, - пальцы отбрасывают челку с моего лба. Они прохладные, и я вздрагиваю. Снейп тут же убирает руку и приближает лицо почти вплотную, разглядывая зигзаг молнии. Он припухший, я знаю, и это не самое приятное зрелище. Одна из прядей Снейпа падает вперед, задевая мою щеку, и я вздрагиваю еще раз.

\- Что вы чувствовали, Поттер? - глубокий голос хорошо скрывает беспокойство, но я все равно его слышу.

\- Ну, это напоминало боль от ожога, - говорю я, заставляя себя держаться спокойно, - не так, как когда Волдеморт…

\- Поттер, черт тебя побери!

Ух ты. А в первый раз он что, не заметил? И это "ты" - надо быть осторожнее, последнее "ты" от Снейпа взорвалось у меня над головой банкой с тараканами.

\- Не так, как когда Сами-Знаете-Кто вторгся в мою голову. Тогда было ощущение, что шрам режут бритвой, - он чуть заметно морщится. Ну да, мне тоже было бы противно…

\- Сэр, скажите, - мне важно, что он ответит, - с чем это может быть связано сейчас?

Зельевар долго молчит и даже делает в задумчивости несколько шагов по комнате. Доходит до камина, возвращается обратно и вновь рассматривает меня.

\- Вы очищали сознание перед сном?

\- Да, - я киваю, - у меня впервые получилось, и сразу же… как плеткой хлестнули, - я смотрю на него: черные глаза в прищуре остановились на моем лбу, брови сошлись на переносице.

\- Как вы сняли боль? Или приступ кончился без вашего вмешательства?

\- Я смазал лоб мазью, которую вы дали, она снизила чувствительность. - Хорошо, что мне не обязательно говорить, после чего шрам перестал меня беспокоить окончательно. Я не буду краснеть, не буду… Даже сейчас, когда вижу, как эти узкие губы размыкаются…

\- В таком случае, Поттер, я полагаю, дело в наших с вами занятиях. Я предупреждал вас, что раз в двое суток - это слишком даже для взрослого организма, и следовало бы заниматься не чаще раза в неделю.

\- Я не ребенок! - возмущенно говорю я, забыв о замешательстве, - и вы прекрасно знаете, что мне недостаточно урока раз в неделю... сэр.

Он фыркает негромко, но насмешливо, и поднимает бровь:

\- Мистера Поттера оскорбило, что его назвали недостаточно взрослым?

\- На ребенка никто не взвалил бы знание о том, что ему предстоит стать убийцей, - отвечаю я устало, - если вам угодно считать, что мне шестнадцать и я неразумное дитя, воля ваша. Я так думать не могу.

\- Никто не считает вас ребенком, Поттер, - отвечает он раздраженно, - это слово вы произнесли сами. Я имел в виду, что ваш организм еще не сформировался до конца и не предназначен пока для столь сильных и частых психических нагрузок.

\- Но у меня нет выхода, верно? - я угрюмо улыбаюсь и смотрю на Снейпа.

Дамблдор на его месте сейчас солгал бы, обещая, что постарается избавить от груза необходимости. Что скажет мне он?

\- Верно, Поттер.

Я думал, мне будет тяжело это услышать - а мне стало легче. Хоть кто-то в этом замке говорит правду. И еще - признание того, что у меня нет вариантов, как будто дало мне шанс. На что? Я не знаю.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Снейп фыркает еще раз.

\- Если хотите, мы можем заниматься здесь, - произносит он неожиданно, - меньше вероятность, что кто-нибудь постучит в дверь.

\- Вы же накладываете заглушающие чары! - удивляюсь я.

\- Верно. Но это не означает, что я не слышу стука, именно потому, что сам их накладываю, - отвечает он менторским тоном, - а отвлекаться во время работы с заклятием рискованно.

\- Хорошо, - отвечаю я с некоторым недоумением. Почему рискованно? Снейп что, опасается, что ситуация выйдет из-под контроля? Так я и поверил, что он беспокоится о моем, как его там… болевом пороге.

Или поверил? К черту.

\- Что именно "хорошо", Поттер? - Только пусть он не злится.

\- Давайте будем заниматься здесь, сэр, как в прошлом году, - вежливо уточняю я.

Он коротко кивает:

\- Занимайте позицию.

Так, подальше от мебели - хорошо, что ее здесь так мало - напротив Снейпа…

\- Готовы?

\- Да.

\- Один… Два… Три… - я успеваю изумиться этому "три", - Legilimens!

Арка! Никакой подготовки, никаких картинок из прошлых лет…

Арка.

Сириус и Беллатрикс танцуют друг напротив друга, ощериваясь в ненавидящих улыбках… "Посмотрим, на что ты способна!" - эхом раздается в моей голове…

Красный луч вырывается из палочки женщины и летит в грудь смеющемуся крестному…

НЕТ!

Зеркало.

Серебряное, ярко переливающееся, оно кажется жидким как ртуть и тонким, как стенка мыльного пузыря. Оно разделяет Беллатрикс и Сириуса, затягивает арку, заслоняет меня от безжалостного заклятия, выворачивающего душу…

Imago! - я не трачу сил на слова, изо всех сил удерживаю пленку защиты и растягиваю ее, твердо зная откуда-то, что она выдержит даже ментальную Авада Кедавру.

Я не вижу падения Сириуса.

Я завесой опускаю зеркало перед заклятием, закрывая израненную память, и вновь различаю перед собой Снейпа - контуры Отдела Тайн блекнут и размываются, будто ночной кошмар…

Черт побери, ну почему надо было снова грохнуться на колени?! Больно же!

Снейп медленно опускает палочку, от конца которой все еще исходит тускнеющий оранжевый свет. Потом внимательно смотрит на меня:

\- Ну что же, это в самом деле кое-что. Откуда вы знаете заклятие зеркала? - холодный тон не предполагает разговора по душам, но в глазах нет… а чего в них нет?

Да ничего, приходит мне в голову. Во всяком случае, ничего из того, к чему я привык. Ни злости, ни насмешки, ни ненависти - впрочем, я давно уже не видел в его глазах ненависти... Там почти гордость. Забавно, а Снейп-то чем гордится?

\- Поттер, пол каменный, не соблаговолите подняться?

Точно. Я встаю и ощупываю свои колени. С них не сходят синяки - попросить, что ли, у домовых эльфов коврик? Специально для того, чтобы падать во время занятий окклюменцией.

\- Поттер, я, кажется, задал вопрос. О заклятье.

Я трясу головой:

\- Я не знаю, сэр. Просто в голову пришло. Я и не думал, что есть такое заклинание…

\- Не думать - это ваша отличительная черта. Думают в основном за вас, - он сосредоточенно хмурится, взвешивая мои слова.

\- Ну да, за меня и думают, и решают, - ляпаю я язвительно, мысленно жмурясь от неминуемого разноса. Снейп вскидывает бровь:

\- Вижу, вам явно лучше. Как только вы начинаете хамить, ваше здоровье можно считать вне опасности.

\- Простите, - сконфуженно говорю я его спине.

Действительно, Снейп, что ли, расписал мою судьбу на жизнь вперед?

Он не располагает своей собственной.

\- Не могу поверить: Поттер, который извинился за грубость. Вы точно здоровы? - теперь все в порядке. Его нетерпимость вернулась на круги своя. Я сжимаю кулаки, чтобы остаться вежливым:

\- Точно.

\- По вас не скажешь. До четверга, Поттер. Очищайте сознание перед сном - боль должна будет скоро прекратиться.

Ничего себе, обнадежил.

\- А когда именно "скоро"?

\- "Сэр", - замечает он автоматически, и я автоматически добавляю:

\- Сэр?

Снейп почему-то кривит губы. Разве я повторил не то, что он велел?

\- Я не знаю, Поттер. Я могу только предполагать. Если вы считаете, что тренировать сознание не в ваших интересах…

\- Я не считаю.

\- Если вы еще раз забудете обращение, - начинает он угрожающе.

\- Профессор Снейп, я не считаю, что мне стоит прекратить упражняться. Поскольку у меня еще почти ничего не получается. Можно мне идти, сэр? - ну кто тянет меня за язык! Но он ведь уже все равно попрощался и не станет продолжать сегодня занятие…

Он окидывает меня взглядом:

\- Вон отсюда. До четверга.

Точно. Так я и знал. Остается вздохнуть и попрощаться.

Ответа, разумеется, нет.

Я иду из слизеринских лабиринтов и думаю о том, почему мне удалось сегодня то, чего не удавалось при меньшем психоэмоциональном напряжении.

Может быть, это долгожданный переход количества в качество?

Или Снейп нарочно позволил мне увидеть самое страшное, решив с моих слов, что я уже взрослый и вполне способен справиться со своими худшими воспоминаниями? При его садизме вполне может оказаться, что это была проверка.

Так или иначе, это сработало.

Я вспоминаю его глаза, изучающие состояние моего шрама. И в третий раз за вечер вздрагиваю - от мысли, как ужасно будет, если слухи о главе Слизерина правда.

Я боюсь получить подтверждение, что он гей.

***

\- Ребята, как ни крути, а это все-таки ужасно, что у нас не было в этом году Защиты от Темных Искусств.

\- Никогда не думал, что соглашусь по поводу недостаточной нагрузки, но вот в этом я полностью с тобой солидарен, - Рон на мгновение поднимает голову от учебника по Трансфигурации и встречается с Гермионой взглядом. Она в ответ строит насмешливую рожицу.

Я не могу удержаться и фыркаю, и они немедленно оборачиваются ко мне:

\- Что, Гарри?

\- Ничего. Представил себе, как Рон жалуется, что ему мало часов по учебной программе, а ты призываешь его плюнуть на уроки и удрать в Хогсмид.

\- Никогда я такого не сделаю…

\- Гарри, я что, похож на чокнутого?..

\- Нет, просто вы как-то очень заметно друг на друга влияете, - поясняю я, - да и возражаете бурно и слишком поспешно.

\- Гарри, - начинает Гермиона, наклонив голову и глядя на меня исподлобья, отчего челка почти закрывает ей глаза, - а что, если мы тебя побьем? - она похожа сейчас на бодливого бычка, в глазах пляшут смешинки.

\- Вот этого не надо, ребята, - я замечаю, что Рон тоже как-то напружинивается, - не надо, говорю! Я пошутил…

Договорить мне не удается - они дружно вскакивают из кресел и кидаются на меня. В гостиной никого нет, уже поздно, и мы наложили весьма удачное заклятие беззвучия, так что можно вести себя свободно.

Как я и думал, Гермиона неточно определила угол, под которым нужно держать палочку при заклинании. Не составило долгих усилий это исправить.

Гермиона вообще сделалась рассеянной в последнее время: я до сих пор помню ментоловый запах от варева, которое она соорудила на Зельеварении вместо целебного эликсира. Снейп поставил ей слабое "удовлетворительно", тоже, наверное, впервые за все время учебы. Она не слишком приуныла.

Что-то в поведении нашей подруги ускользает от меня, никак не возьму в толк, что именно. Я совсем разучился предсказывать ее реакции.

\- Хватит!.. Все, я раскаиваюсь в своих словах, ты никогда не пренебрежешь уроками, а ты никогда не начнешь систематически готовиться!.. - они перестают щекотать меня и садятся по обе стороны на диване. Гермиона постепенно серьезнеет, ее лицо успокаивается. Рон встает, берет недочитанный учебник и снова утыкается в него. Я очень стараюсь сдержать смех.

\- Гарри, что у тебя с окклюменцией? - Гермиона глядит на меня уже без улыбки. Мне приятна ее забота, и я честно отвечаю:

\- Сегодня впервые получилось.

\- Да ты что! - она радостно вскрикивает и берет меня за руку. Рон опять поднимает глаза от книги и ловит мой взгляд, кивком показывая, что тоже слушает. Но что мне еще сказать?

\- Гарри, тебе удалось отразить Legilimens? - а вот на вопросы отвечать гораздо проще.

\- Да, причем я даже не знаю, откуда мне пришло в голову такое заклятие. Я когда-то давно читал о чем-то подобном в маггловской сказке, попробовал наудачу - и со второй попытки получилось…

\- А что за заклятие? - жадно спрашивает Гермиона.

\- Imago, Зеркало.

\- Хм… - она выглядит озадаченной, - в самом деле странно. Это аурорский уровень сложности, мы точно не проходили… Снейп тебе на него не намекал?

\- Он вообще ни на что мне не намекал, - говорю я с досадой, - сказал, что я должен сам выработать линию защиты, а он будет лишь следить за тем, чтобы я не переступал в воспоминаниях… что-то типа болевого порога.

\- Ну, это, наверное, правильно, - рассудительно роняет Гермиона, прикладывая кончики пальцев к щекам, - то, что ты смог сделать сам, гораздо действеннее, чем любая подсказанная тактика. Твоя психика нашла путь к наилучшей защите…

\- А если бы я сошел с ума? - сердито прерываю я ее. - Неужели Снейпу трудно было в прошлом году хоть парой слов намекнуть: Поттер, существует такой способ блокировки сознания…

Рон откладывает учебник:

\- Еще немного, и ты заговоришь как Флитвик, - говорит он, - терминология уже практически совпадает.

\- Не ерунди, - пресекает его Гермиона, но Рон, как видно, не все сказал. Он краснеет и задает мне вопрос:

\- Гарри… а ты помнишь, о чем мы разговаривали у озера?

Я благодарю Бога за то, что в комнате легли тени, а мы сидим не у камина. Не видно, как я подбираюсь для ответа.

\- О чем?

\- О Снейпе. Ну… о его ориентации.

Гермиона громко прищелкивает языком и открыто пинает Рона носком туфли. Он не реагирует. А как реагировать мне?

\- Ну, помню. И что?

\- Ты… ничего не узнал о нем?

Я о нем - нет. Достаточно того, что я в его присутствии постоянно помню о том, что он обо мне знает.

Счастье еще, что он сегодня не намекнул на это - ни словом, ни жестом. Впрочем, возможно, он сказал правду и ему действительно безразличны мои вкусы.

\- Рон, я не узнал и узнать не стремился.

Мерлин, почему меня предает голос? Я ровно держался со Снейпом, я даже с Симусом был почти спокоен! А сейчас мне самому слышно напряжение.

Я не хочу, чтобы меня спрашивали о Снейпе. Мне достаточно тяжело находиться рядом с ним, чтобы еще обсуждать здесь и сейчас.

Я хочу думать о нем только в настоящем времени. Когда вижу перед собой. Мне это и так не особенно удается.

Прошлый вечер - точнее, ночь - отголоском собственного стона отдается в голове, и щеки вспыхивают. Это не должно повториться. Я не должен допускать этого. Даже если мое тело не нашло ничего умнее, как предать меня сегодня прямо там, когда его волосы задели мое лицо.

Я должен быть сильнее этого - иначе мне вновь будет стыдно.

\- А жаль.

Любопытство Рона. Наверное, это одна из определяющих черт гриффиндорцев - недаром все Уизли учились и учатся именно здесь.

\- Почему жаль?

\- Ну…

\- Рональд, умоляю тебя, прикуси же наконец язык!

Все, у Гермионы лопнуло терпение. Мне повезло.

\- Неужели надо обязательно озвучивать все свои соображения и домыслы! Ты что - не понимаешь, что это может быть неприятно?

\- Гермиона, ну что ты кипятишься, - примирительно начинает Рон, но ее уже понесло:

\- Я кипячусь? Я просто не понимаю, какое, собственно, тебе дело до предпочтений Снейпа. Тебя сильно волнуют предпочтения Гарри?

Вопрос ставит Рона в тупик, и я чувствую, что начинаю улыбаться.

\- Нет, не волнуют… Но он же мой друг, а речь идет о…

\- Ну да, если он твой друг, то он может быть хоть с двумя парами ушей, хоть нетрадиционных взглядов, а в случае со Снейпом это будет считаться извращением - так, что ли?

\- Ээ… 

\- Позволь мне закончить. Нет ничего ни стыдного, ни особенного в том, что кто-то любит представителей своего пола. Спрашивать об этом по меньшей мере неуместно. Я думаю, даже если слухи насчет Снейпа - правда, ему ничуть не легче найти себе партнера или любимого человека, чем Гарри! И они могли бы в этом друг друга понять!

\- Почему?

\- С чего ты взяла?

Мы одновременно задаем вопросы и смотрим на Гермиону, одинаково приоткрыв рты. Она отвечает скептическим взором:

\- Мальчишки! Неужели вы за все эти годы так и не поняли, что Снейп человек гордый и замкнутый? А при такой работе, - она делает многозначительную паузу, намекая на Орден Феникса, - ему и вовсе не до того, чтобы подумать о себе. К тому же завязывать отношения, когда каждый твой день может стать последним - это… О, прости, Гарри! - спохватывается она.

Я трясу головой, показывая, что все в порядке, потом встаю с дивана и подхожу к камину.

Ну да. Все верно. Когда каждый день может стать лично для тебя последним, нет времени на долгие ухаживания и изящные прелюдии, неважно, гей ты или натурал. Это слишком рискованно, можно не успеть.

Проще забраться в чужую постель и предложить заняться сексом.

Или никого не искать, ни с кем не сближаться - безопаснее и вернее. Никто не ударит в спину, назвав "слизеринской подстилкой".

Быть одному проще - я полагал, это только мое открытие. Только мое представление о покое, горькое, зато надежное. Мое личное, никем не открытое ноу-хау.

А что если я ошибаюсь?

***


	18. Британская Национальная библиотека

\- Во все времена магические войны не обходились без участия магглов. Естественно, для них картина выглядела несколько иначе, чем для непосредственно сражавшихся волшебников, однако разрушения маггловского и магического миров, пересекающихся, но в маггловском случае не подозревающих друг о друге, были сопоставимы. Я бы сказал, что магглам доводилось тяжелее: волшебное общество легче восстанавливает свои институты и коммуникации.

Таким образом, возродить систему управления или заново возвести разрушенный проклятиями замок, имея под рукой многовековые институты и волшебные палочки, несравнимо проще, чем пытаться создать новое общество или восстановить разрушенный город.

Тем не менее маги никогда не пытались оградить простых людей, не наделенных волшебными способностями, от последствий своих битв. Примерами тому полна новейшая история магии, включающая в себя последнее столетие - так называемый маггловский "Двадцатый век". Мы уже изучали причины и предпосылки Большой Магической, отразившейся на большей части населения планеты как Вторая Мировая Маггловская Война. Думаю, нет нужды останавливаться на этом вопросе подробнее. Тема включена в экзаменационные билеты, и вам предстоит осветить ее на экзамене, до которого, смею напомнить, осталось меньше календарного месяца.

\- Профессор Бинс, - разрывает не совсем дремотную, но все же сонную тишину голос Гермионы, - вы сказали, что маги не пытались оградить простых людей от последствий войн в магическом мире. А почему?

Профессор-призрак в недоумении поднимает голову. Ему редко задают вопросы, и почти всегда это делает один и тот же человек. Убедившись, что не ошибся, он кивает Гермионе и неторопливо отвечает:

\- Таких попыток не предпринималось потому, мисс Грейнджер, что нередко отправной точкой для открывающихся военных действий служило появление харизматической личности. До определенного срока человек жил обычной жизнью, потом у него рано или поздно открывались магические способности, и он поступал в одну из волшебных школ или академий.

Таков пример, скажем, Адольфа Гитлера. Все мы знаем, что он учился в Дурмштранге, а затем, пользуясь полученными навыками и опытом, направил свои силы на достижение глобальной власти. К счастью, у него не хватило сил воевать на два фронта достаточно долго. Мир маггловский и мир магический были вынуждены объединить усилия для того, чтобы остановить его.

Я помню мистера Гитлера в юности, мне доводилось бывать в Дурмштранге с лекциями. Невзрачный студент с неукротимой жаждой знаний. С его стремлением к контролю над человеческой цивилизацией мы столкнулись значительно позже. К этому времени он был исключен из школы за попытку убийства. Он не остался в магическом мире, предпочтя сконцентрироваться на достижении контроля над магглами. Создал легенду, позволившую ему обойтись без прорех в биографии, кажется, приписал себе обычное школьное образование - и содрогнулась вся Земля.

Вот и ответ на ваш вопрос, мисс Грейнджер: маги не считают своим долгом защищать магглов, поскольку именно из их среды рождаются самые Темные маги. Мы не можем не обучать детей с магическими способностями, рожденных в маггловских и смешанных семьях, это означало бы по сути отрезать магглорожденным дорогу к обучению и развитию их главных талантов. Как итог, они знают о существовании нашего мира и оказываются сильнее и конкурентоспособнее в том, из которого вышли.

Гермиона краснеет, а я прислушиваюсь к шепоту, раздающемуся с парты Малфоя.

Бинс продолжает, видимо, увлекшись:

\- Именно эту ситуацию когда-то предсказывал Салазар Слизерин, предлагая ограничить таким детям доступ к обучению в Хогвартсе. Не нужно далеко ходить за примером его, как ни печально это признавать, правоты. В наше время жив волшебник, который происходит из маггло-магической семьи и является сильнейшим из ныне живущих, с самой яростной жаждой власти, какую видело наше общество. Магглы пока не знают его имени, но мы знаем. Это…

\- Волдеморт, - я произношу это вслух, негромко, но в тишине класса звучит как удар грома. Однокурсники рефлекторно вздрагивают и оборачиваются на меня, зато Гермиона не услышала, как Малфой радостно шептал: "Ату грязнокровок".

Бинс тоже вздрагивает - полупрозрачные плечи приподнимаются - и находит меня взглядом:

\- Именно, мистер Поттер. Том Марволо Риддл, известный как Сами-Знаете-Кто, сопоставимый по своему разрушительному могуществу с Гитлером, но многократно превосходящий его. Есть лишь два отличия между ситуацией тридцатых годов маггловского прошлого столетия и той, что мы имеем несчастье наблюдать сейчас. Том Риддл учился в Хогвартсе - и пока не объявил нашему миру открытой войны. Хотя нельзя надеяться на то, что этого не произойдет.

\- Нельзя, - соглашаюсь я ровным тоном, - так же как нельзя рассчитывать, что он вдруг сам собой исчезнет. Волдеморт яд принимать не станет. Он тварь живучая.

Вот теперь и правда стало тихо. Бинс конвульсивно сглатывает призрачным горлом, тон его становится резким:

\- Мистер Поттер, не стоит называть Темного волшебника по имени в стенах школы.

\- Почему? - я с интересом поднимаю брови, - нам все равно придется начать это делать, когда мелкие стычки перерастут в масштабные военные действия. Я думаю, вряд ли вы мне это запретите, учитывая наше с ним давнее… знакомство.

Взгляды окружающих делаются откровенно испуганными, и я усмехаюсь:

\- Извините, - я сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло, - просто вы, сэр, говорили о войнах, и так настойчиво использовали прошедшее время… А наша главная война еще впереди.

Тихо. Так тихо, что залети в класс муха, ее можно было бы сбить заклятьем на звук жужжащих крылышек, не поднимая головы.

\- Может быть, вы и правы, мистер Поттер, - произносит наконец призрак, - может быть, вы и правы. Что ж, в таком случае, будет, я думаю, небесполезно поговорить о стратегии и тактике именно человеческих войн, то есть войн магов и магглов с Темными волшебниками. А тема восстаний разумных шипокрылов на Суматре может подождать. Как вы на это смотрите, господа?..

***

Когда мы выходим из класса, к нам пробирается, работая локтями, Парвати. Она мечтательно улыбается, глаза смотрят с необычным, почти кокетливым выражением:

\- Гарри, браво! Тебе удалось заставить Бинса прочитать увлекательную лекцию! Я и не подозревала, что на Истории Магии можно делать что-то кроме того, чтобы спать и играть в "отбери замок".

Конечно, я должен сказать что-то другое, но я интересуюсь:

\- Во что играть?

\- В "отбери замок", - говорит она все еще радостно, - это такая игра для двоих. Зачаровываешь пергамент, расчерчиваешь на две части и начинаешь рисовать крепость, а противник пытается таскать у тебя кирпичи. Ну и ты у противника тоже.

\- А смысл в чем?

Она фыркает:

\- Ну, кирпичи сами ложатся на стены, твоя задача - похитить их у противника как можно больше, да еще свои нарисовать. Кирпичи противника у тебя будут одного цвета, а те, которые сам сделал - другого, и если кирпичей противника больше, чем твоих собственных, вы начинаете… - договорить ей не удается.

\- Ясно, - возмущенно говорит Гермиона, хватая меня за руку, - это даже хуже, чем взрывающиеся карты и дурацкие уничтожающие друг друга шахматные фигурки. Ну-ка, пошли отсюда.

Она решительно оттесняет Парвати в сторону и тащит меня за собой. Рон пыхтит где-то за спиной. Поворот, поворот, еще один - Гермиона буквально впечатывает меня в стену:

\- Гарри, ты с ума сошел? Зачем ты заговорил на Истории Магии про… про Волдеморта?

Рон сдавленно сопит, но она игнорирует его мнение:

\- Ты что, хочешь, чтобы у Малфоя сотоварищи появился еще один повод тебя оскорблять? Ты понимаешь, что тебе не хватает сейчас только репутации потенциального Темного волшебника?

\- То есть?

\- Ты тоже из магглорожденных, Гарри, пусть и наполовину! С явными талантами и способностью увлекать за собой других!

\- А ты полностью маггла, - я выдергиваю руку и гневно смотрю на нее, - так что теперь, ждать, пока ты начнешь крестовый поход за властью над вселенной?

\- О, - вырывается у Гермионы, - Гарри, в чтении твоих исторических романов определенно есть смысл!

\- Бесспорно, - злость уходит, и я вздыхаю, - Гермиона, если даже Малфой решит объявить меня новой угрозой Хогвартсу, едва ли он устранит Волдеморта, чтобы расчистить мне путь к этому почетному званию. А коль скоро убивать Волдеморта мне, какая к дьяволу разница, говорю я о нем или нет, называю по имени или трясусь от страха перед простым сочетанием звуков. Мнение Малфоя меня интересует в последнюю очередь! Плевать мне, какую он может создать репутацию, хочу говорить и буду!

\- Ты же нарочно это сделал, чтобы я Малфоя не слушала, - грустно улыбается Гермиона, - думаешь, я не поняла?

Я растерянно хлопаю глазами.

Гермиона смотрит на мое выражение лица, а потом обнимает, щекоча пушистыми кудрями мою щеку. Рон тоже кладет руки нам на плечи, и мы долго молчим.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает, отрываясь, Гермиона, - идемте на обед, что ли. Кстати, Гарри, ты как-то слишком уж уверен в том, что тебе предстоит убить Волдеморта - именно тебе и чуть ли не в одиночку. Мы этого не допустим. Да и Дамблдор…

\- Нет.

Я говорю это коротко, но твердо, и они возмущенно смотрят на меня:

\- Что - "нет"?

\- Дамблдор не сможет изменить судьбу и избавить меня от пророчества. Он все-таки не Бог и даже не Мерлин. А вам я этого сделать не позволю. Это не ваша судьба и… и вам незачем знать о том, что это - жить с подобной ответственностью.

Они собираются что-то возразить, но я выставляю перед собой ладони:

\- Не надо.

Потом поворачиваюсь и ухожу, чувствуя, что горблюсь. Но никак не могу заставить себя распрямить плечи.

***

Мы обедаем в давящей тишине. Поскольку места рядом свободны, это не слишком заметно, но выносить молчаливое неодобрение все равно тяжело.

Я сказал им то, что не раз и не два обдумал за этот год. Сказал, что не обреку на необходимость совершить убийство или участвовать в убийстве. Как ни рассуждай, а это для меня единственно возможное решение, и не имеет значения, насколько оно нравится моим друзьям.

Я тянусь за солонкой и машинально перехватываю чей-то взгляд от преподавательского стола. Дамблдор.

Ну разумеется, все, что мной сказано или сделано, тут же становится ему известно. Кто-нибудь да доложит.

Если только речь не идет о Снейпе. Я перевожу взгляд с лица директора на его фигуру в черном, на овал лица, обращенный к сидящей рядом профессору Вектор. Глаза Снейпа опущены, в облике сквозит безразличие, граничащее с брезгливостью. Интересно, если он настолько не выносит человеческого общества, почему не ест у себя?

Хотя тогда уместен и другой вопрос: почему он соглашается заниматься с учеником, который раздражает его больше всех остальных, вместе взятых. Или я себе льщу?

Чтобы сделать мои реакции совершенными?

Поттер как оружие?

Так или иначе, от Снейпа Дамблдору информация обо мне не поступает. Иначе тот, конечно, уже вызвал бы меня к себе для того, чтобы допросить… тьфу, поговорить о боли в шраме.

Странно все это.

А если воспоминания о боли в шраме теперь так четко будут ассоциироваться с мастурбацией… И при этом я буду так пялиться на него…

Одна надежда, что с окклюменцией дела пошли на лад. Утешает.

Я вздрагиваю раньше, чем осознаю, что произошло. Когда глаза Снейпа перехватывают мой взгляд, я не сразу понимаю, что отвечаю хмурому вопросу, написанному в чертах его лица.

Я не смог бы сформулировать этот вопрос, даже если бы меня предложили озолотить, но я знаю, как на него ответить.

Я наклоняю голову и беззвучно шевелю губами: "Добрый день".

Он практически незаметно пожимает плечами. И отворачивается.

Естественно. Он же ни о чем не спрашивал. А я не отвечал.

И вообще, какого черта я с ним поздоровался?

Кажется, однажды ситуация в таком роде уже имела место. Причем сравнительно недавно. А мне кажется, что это было в прошлой жизни.

***

Коридоры Хогвартса. Ночью, когда под сводами замка умолкают голоса, бесчисленные галереи кажутся древнее и величественнее. Слагающие их камни могут каждый рассказать историю своего создания - их грани, обтесанные руками канувших во тьму лет людей, напоены памятью о минувшем. А над Школой Чародейства и Волшебства время, кажется, не властно.

Я бесшумно ступаю по каменным плитам коридоров, наслаждаясь одиночеством и чувством полузабытого покоя. Мантия-невидимка скрывает меня от любого, кто мог бы попасться навстречу, будь то Филч, Миссис Норрис или профессор Зельеварения.

Впрочем, думаю, что и без защиты мантии я сумел бы ускользнуть от их не слишком дружелюбного внимания. Я уже шел заполночь по коридорам Хогвартса в тот вечер, когда вернулся Снейп - шел, каждую секунду ожидая, что меня заметят вне спальни после отбоя. Однако то ли мои инстинкты обострились, то ли просто везло - я ни на кого не нарвался. И это лишило меня прежнего страха.

А уж в отцовской мантии мне подавно нечего опасаться.

Хогвартс… Могучие стены, старинная магия ограждающих территорию заклятий. За шесть лет он стал моим домом - настоящим, тем, которым мне так хотелось сделать Гриммаулд Плейс - отодрав вопящие картины, пригласив вместо Кикимера Винки и Добби. Не вышло.

И я вновь обратил взгляд на Хогвартс. Не знаю, что мешало мне привязаться к этому месту безоглядно - может быть, воспоминания о втором курсе? О сцене, увиденной в дневнике Риддла, о его словах: "У меня нет дома… Они ведь не закроют Хогвартс?"

У меня тоже нет дома, но я упрямо не желал даже про себя произносить подобных слов - словно опасался повторить их за Риддлом. Не хотел признавать, что мой настоящий дом здесь, и другого не дано.

Когда отношение изменилось? Я не помню. Может быть, после смерти Сириуса, когда я понял, что Волдеморт угрожает не только нам, магам, но и этим стенам, простоявшим больше двух тысяч лет. Хогвартс не дом для него и домом не был. Так - дешевая рисовка, красивая фраза; он готов уничтожить замок, в котором живет волшебник, видевший первое поражение Темного Лорда.

Нет! Не хочу…

Я иду мимо высоких окон, в которые льется лунный свет, время от времени касаюсь шероховатой каменной кладки.

Я люблю все это.

Я не хочу, чтобы Волдеморт угрожал этой школе.

Я приложу для этого максимум усилий.

Поворачивая к Гриффиндорской башне, я замечаю краем глаза движение в только что пройденном коридоре - и автоматически прижимаюсь к стене. Все верно - кому еще и бродить, как не ему. Я бы фыркнул, если бы не опасался быть услышанным. В конце концов, при таком тихом перемещении в пространстве он должен как камертон улавливать даже дыхание спящих в своих спальнях студентов.

Слившись с темнотой, широко раскрыв глаза, чтобы лучше видеть, я наблюдаю, как Снейп проходит мимо меня - и облегченно перевожу дыхание, забыв о собственной невидимости. Он удаляется в сторону подземелий ровным, доведенным до автоматизма шагом, а я вновь направляюсь к спальне, мечтая добраться до кровати и уснуть.

Мысль о постели каким-то непостижимым образом переплетается с воспоминанием о только что прошедшем человеке - и я с трудом удерживаюсь от проклятия. Радость от того факта, что он меня не поймал, детская радость, которая уже стала привычкой - адреналин в крови - и возбуждение, с каждым ударом сердца разливающееся по жилам... по всему телу.

Искренне надеясь, что когда я дойду до спальни, эрекция спадет, а я смогу найти ей хоть какое-то разумное объяснение, я запахиваюсь в мантию плотнее.

И ускоряю шаг.

***

\- Над зданием висела Черная Метка… Ее все видели - даже маггловские рабочие, кажется, их называют "пожарные"…

\- Ну да, тут не заметишь - такой рисуночек сквозь любой дым проступит…

\- А помните, на Чемпионате по квиддичу?..

\- В последний год специалисты по изменению памяти требуют прибавку к жалованью - точно как тогда, во время его первого возвышения…

\- Чьего?..

\- Сам-Знаешь-Чьего!..

\- Поттер идет…

\- Тихо! Вон Поттер…

Я вхожу в Большой зал, сопровождаемый шепотом и взглядами исподтишка. Похоже, Гермиона вчера была права - я напрасно завел на Истории Магии речь о том, что назревает новая война. Теперь все думают, что я знаю что-то, чем не хочу делиться, и ломают головы, откуда мне удалось об этом узнать.

Здание Британской Национальной библиотеки. У Волдеморта странный вкус к разрушению. Чем ему помешали книги?

\- Маггловские обозреватели в ужасе, - вполголоса зачитывает "Ежедневный пророк" Гермиона, - одна из крупнейших библиотек мира лишилась более чем половины своего фонда, непострадавших книг почти не осталось - притом, что их количество превышало несколько десятков миллионов томов. Ущерб нанесен не только Лондону. Это потеря для всего литературного мира. Никто не знает ни причины возникновения и мгновенного распространения пожара, ни того, отчего не сработала пожарная сигнализация. Пресс-службы правительства Великобритании не дают комментариев случившемуся. В мире магглов царит возмущение, службы новостей требуют ответа…

Она прерывает чтение и отбрасывает газету. Мы с Роном молча смотрим друг на друга.

\- Конечно, у них нет объяснений! - прорывает Гермиону внезапно, - разумеется! У магглов и не будет никаких объяснений! А мы… мы, маги - как всегда промолчим!

\- Тише, - говорю я ей, встряхивая за плечо, - не кричи.

\- Гарри, да ты понимаешь, что это значит? - в глазах у Гермионы появляется блеск, подозрительно похожий на слезы, - это одна из главных библиотек мира!.. Была… А теперь…

\- Мы же ждали этого, - отвечаю я тихо, осторожно косясь на преподавательский стол: Дамблдор, нахмурясь, изучает ту же страницу "Пророка", которую Гермиона только что просматривала. Он не глядит на нас, но я вдруг чувствую острую потребность исчезнуть. Пока он не пригласил меня побеседовать. На фоне моего вчерашнего заявления Бинсу директор вправе пожелать, чтобы я был осторожнее в выражениях…

А вот не буду. Не желаете сеять панику, профессор Дамблдор? А я не желаю прятать голову под крыло. Лучше знать и быть готовыми к нападению - хоть Хогвартс и не здание Главной библиотеки Британии, все равно.

Чего мы ждем? Ну чего? Нас провоцируют начать войну - а мы делаем вид, что ничего не происходит.

Я ловлю себя на том, что слишком сильно сжимаю пальцами чашку с какао - тонкие стенки вот-вот хрупнут.

Подавив желание запустить ею в стену, я осторожно ставлю ее на стол. Нет уж. Без сцен.

Завтракаем мы кое-как, да и не только мы. Оглядевшись, я думаю о том, что домовые эльфы, должно быть, расстроятся сегодня - потому что за обе щеки уплетают только младшие курсы, не читающие газет и не прислушивающиеся к разговорам старших. Им-то что - у них лето на носу, даже экзамены не могут омрачить такой радости.

Потом мне неожиданно приходит в голову соображение о том, что этот ночной пожар, озаривший все передовицы как маггловского, так и магического Лондона, может быть сигналом к атаке. Хорошо бы эта мысль посетила не только мою голову. Я снова смотрю на директора.

Дамблдор выглядит помрачневшим, словно туча набежала на безоблачное майское утро. Он медленным взором обводит присутствующих, скользит глазами по факультетским столам, особо внимательно разглядывая слизеринский, а потом находит глазами меня.

Ну вот, я так и знал.

Однако Дамблдор не делает мне никаких тайных знаков, он просто чуть склоняет голову, и я, вспыхнув, склоняю ее в ответ. Я забыл поздороваться!

Мы безрадостно поднимаемся из-за стола, прихватив по булочке с корицей, и выходим из Большого зала. Мне совсем не хочется идти на уроки, однако их, конечно, никто не отменял.

Ладно, тогда хоть сходить умыться - голову не отпускает давящая тяжесть, верный признак приближающейся мигрени. Я киваю друзьям и говорю, что догоню их. Потом направляюсь по коридору к ближайшей туалетной комнате.

Может быть, мне просто слишком жарко - если намочить волосы, лоб перестанет жечь?

Понимание происходящего настигает меня слишком поздно. Мысленно успев порадоваться, что недалеко ушел от Большого зала, я прислоняюсь к стене и сползаю по ней, оседая на пятки. Может быть, кто-то из учителей увидит меня…

На пределе слуха раздается удар колокола, возвещающий начало урока.

Никто не увидит.

Мир взрывается ослепляющей болью.

Том Риддл - Лорд, мать его, Волдеморт - явился на обещанную "следующую встречу".

"Гарри…"

Наждак по оголенным нервам. Я не трачу сил на ответное приветствие - это я успел усвоить из уроков окклюменции. Говорить - значит лишаться энергии.

Мало, занятий было слишком мало, мне не суметь поставить Зеркало сейчас, когда от этого зависит жизнь… Вполне возможно, что не только моя.

"Гарри, ну же… невежливо отворачиваться от собеседника…"

Ледяная насмешка и бешеная злоба. Я тщусь раскинуть тонкую, как шелк, защиту заклятия, закрыть сознание от его грубого, как удар кулаком по двери, натиска.

Он рвет Зеркало, как только я начинаю расширять его.

Боль в шраме становится такой, что я забываю собственное имя. Но мне нельзя терять сознание… Я до сих пор не знаю, сможет ли он что-то выведать, пока я буду в беспамятстве…

Реальность плавится в пытке, и я, наверное, всхлипываю от боли - но не слышу себя. Я поглощен ощущением, что меня режут на куски.

"Какого черта тебе надо?" - я не задаю этого вопроса, его задает моя корчащаяся от боли физическая оболочка.

"О, совсем немного… Всего лишь крупицы информации…" - Волдеморту все же удается втянуть меня в диалог, и он бесплотно усмехается.

От этого омерзительного ощущения на секунду проясняется перед глазами. Я не желаю, чтобы это… существо копошилось в моем рассудке! Я делаю попытку поднять голову и еще раз сконцентрироваться.

"Imago!"

Полупрозрачная серебристая вуаль Зеркала возникает перед внутренним взором, и я прилагаю все усилия, на какие способны тело и рассудок, чтобы уплотнить ее, сделать непробиваемой.

Волдеморт шипит, как клубок разозленных змей, и обрушивается на заклинание со всей яростью.

"Ты все равно не устоишь, гриффиндорец, - я предпочел бы лишиться слуха, чем слышать его в себе, - дурацкие принципы чести, вбитые за шесть лет, тебя не спасут… Мне нужен Орден имени дамблдоровской птички… его состав… его схроны… ну же, мальчик, не упрямься…"

\- Нет! - не громче шепота, наверное, но мне кажется, что я кричу.

"Да… У тебя не хватит сил противостоять Лорду Волдеморту… Не упрямься, и твоя смерть будет гораздо легче, чем ты заслуживаешь…"

"Не согласен!" - наверное, падения в обморок на окклюменции и последующая боль в шраме хоть и недостаточно, но подготовили меня к тому, что я сейчас чувствую. Я все еще в сознании, хотя смерть начинает казаться притягательным местом. Там не так больно.

Просто не может быть так же больно.

"Ты не согласен на легкую смерть?.. - смешок, в котором тень замешательства, - предпочитаешь мучения?"

"Если с тобой вместе… То я готов", - я отчаянно пытаюсь удержать сознание. От непрекращающейся пульсации шрама накатывает тошнота, в ушах стоит оглушительный шум.

Не падать в обморок, не падать…

Я не чувствую собственного тела - рук, ног, сижу я или уже лежу на полу. Я ощущаю его только как сгусток боли.

Пытка, несравнимая ни с чем, кроме разве что непрерывного Crucio… Сколько противились Лонгботтомы?.. Но я еще жив… Я еще мыслю…

Волдеморту, видимо, надоедает пререкаться - он обрушивает новый удар на мою защиту. Я не чувствую этого удара - только возникает ощущение, что стих сумасшедший морской прибой в ушах.

Мне некогда подумать, что это должно означать - я всего себя вкладываю в противоборство его напору.

Второй удар - из глаз сыплются разноцветные искры. Как мы глупо созданы… Ни на что не годимся при сопротивлении… Всего лишь раздражение нервных окончаний - а как больно…

Господи. Как больно…

Третий удар… держись, Гарри, держись, если не ты - то кто… кроме меня некому противостоять ему, мы оба знаем это…

Держаться…

Контуры внешнего мира начинают отдаляться, и я в отчаянии ищу чего-нибудь, возвращающего к реальности. Волдеморт больше не тратит слов, и теперь каждый удар сердца отдается болью в грудной клетке.

Защитным механизмам тела не справиться с его разрушительной мощью…

Я не рискую думать о том, сколько нужно выдержать. Если он не ограничен во времени, мне конец.

Мои зубы в который раз скользят по губам в попытке прихватить их, но срываются. Рот скользкий от мази, которую я нанес после завтрака на нижнюю губу, а поднять руку, чтобы прикусить кулак, нет сил. Да я и не уверен, что тело меня послушается.

Отвлечься на что-то настоящее… На физическую, внешнюю боль, которая напомнила бы, что я еще жив, а весь этот ад - не более чем ментальное вторжение, фантомный морок, которого нет на самом деле. Вцепиться зубами во что-то, что вернуло бы ощущение реальности вокруг.

"Ты умрешь!" - его голос оглушает меня. Кажется, в уши поставили затычки, и теперь Волдеморт гулко гремит в черепной коробке, словно в комнате, где нет мебели.

"Мальчишка, твое упрямство должно было тебя погубить! Ты сдохнешь в муках!"

Странно, у меня нет сомнений в его словах. Мне тоже кажется, что это конец. Кто смог бы справиться в одиночку с демоном, который не перед тобой, а внутри?

Но он не прошел в мое сознание. Я уйду с чистой совестью.

Я слышу тишину в голове и понимаю, что он собирается с силами. Следующего удара мне не пережить: призрачен Риддл или нет, я воспринимаю боль как реальную.

Сердце остановится, наверное.

Я в последний раз пытаюсь прикусить губу, чтобы умереть без стона - и мои зубы впиваются во что-то теплое.

Живое.

Я не отдаю себе отчета в том, что делаю, и сжимаю челюсти изо всех сил.

Кажется, это чьи-то пальцы, втолкнутые мне в приоткрытый рот. Я прокусил их до крови; этот солоноватый вкус внезапно подстегивает мою угасшую волю. Вкус крови на языке - и ощущение, что я больше не один. Будто кто-то обхватил меня сзади и прижал к себе.

Я слышу - если можно употребить это бледное слово - как о мое несчастное зеркало разбивается заклятие Риддла. Даже сквозь сомкнутые веки и отсутствие цветов я различаю, что оно ярко-зеленое. По пленке заклятия идет широкая круговая рябь, заставляющая меня содрогнуться от болезненного озноба, но зеркало остается целым.

Потом я выпрямляюсь - почему-то мне кажется, что кто-то упирает ладонь мне в спину - и выдыхаю вслух, невидяще глядя в пустоту:

\- Пошел… вон.

И падаю назад, в тепло и ощущение безопасности, закрывая глаза. Наслаждаясь тишиной.

***

Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем я открываю глаза. Я хочу встать, но ноги отказываются держать меня. К тому же мне довольно уютно, поскольку спина продолжает упираться во что-то теплое. В кого-то.

В кого?

Я предпринимаю героическое усилие и оборачиваюсь, не вставая с пола.

И встречаюсь взглядом со Снейпом. Темные глаза так близко, что я невольно моргаю, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

Значит, это был он. Тогда получается…

Правая рука Снейпа лежит у меня на груди, я замечаю это только теперь. Продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, я скольжу по этой руке ладонью. Когда наши пальцы соприкасаются, он морщится. Я осторожно поднимаю его кисть - каждое движение причиняет боль - и смотрю на пурпурные заполнившиеся кровью следы укусов. Указательный и средний пальцы - крайние фаланги припухли, рука кажется в сравнении с ними неестественно бледной.

Я перевожу взгляд на него, удивляясь, что тишину по-прежнему ничего не нарушает. Снейп смотрит на меня с обычным непроницаемым выражением. Ну да, профессор? Расскажите еще, что вы здесь совершенно случайно. И подпираете меня своим телом исключительно оттого, что вам нечем занять свободное время. "Вы получите помощь, Поттер", - так, кажется, это звучало? Я вам тогда не поверил.

Медленно, очень медленно я поднимаю его руку еще выше и, не отрываясь от не отпускающих мой взгляд глаз, касаюсь израненных моими укусами пальцев.

Губами. Извиняясь за причиненный ущерб.

Тишина. Благословенная… но слишком глубокая. Он вздыхает - не таясь, с выражением усталости на лице.

Я ощущаю этот вздох телом - я все еще почти лежу на нем, не в силах подняться, но не слышу. Хм.

Его рука высвобождается из моей и исчезает из поля зрения, скользя по мочке уха, по шее… А потом возвращается, и я вижу кровь на подушечках пальцев.

Я недоуменно гляжу на густую, уже начавшую сворачиваться субстанцию, потом повторяю маршрут его руки - и слабо усмехаюсь, найдя разгадку беззвучия.

Вот оно что. Я оглох. В таком случае, наверное, опять половина сосудов в глазах полопалась, раз даже барабанные перепонки не выдержали.

Ну и видок у меня, должно быть. Как ему не противно…

\- Я оглох? - я думаю, что спрашиваю вслух, потому что начинаю кашлять. Снейп хмурится, затем кивает и отстраняется, пристраивая меня у стены. Потом поднимается на ноги, глядя на меня сверху вниз.

А мне было теплее, пока мы сидели на полу вместе. Я все еще усмехаюсь, теперь уже, пожалуй, над собой.

Снейп протягивает руку, я принимаю ее и встаю. То есть мне хочется думать, что встаю. На самом деле я собираюсь упасть, как только принимаю вертикальное положение.

Он обхватывает меня за талию, и наши лица оказываются рядом, так, что я вижу его медленно сужающиеся-расширяющиеся зрачки.

Если бы я не оглох, тишина точно звенела бы. А так я могу только осязать тепло его тела в непосредственной близости от своего. Хорошо, что после встреч с Волдемортом надолго исчезают мысли о либидо.

Нет, в самом деле хорошо.

Он начинает что-то говорить, потом смотрит на меня. Я отвечаю насупленным взглядом. Я не умею читать по губам.

Снейп раздраженно взмахивает рукой, отпуская меня, и достает палочку. Хм, он что - собрался меня левитировать? Я торопливо трясу головой и едва не падаю снова - ему приходится вернуть руку на мою спину, чтобы поддержать.

На лице зельевара проступает явственная досада, но палочку он прячет. Потом кивком задает направление. Ну да, я понимаю, что мне надо к мадам Помфри.

\- Вы меня отведете?

Я не слышу своих слов, но приступ кашля подтверждает, что я их произнес. Снейп склоняет голову в знак согласия - и его рука обнимает меня, помогая держаться ровно. Кажется, меня никогда так не поддерживали. Я всегда так или иначе был предоставлен самому себе во время встреч с Риддлом.

"Брось, Поттер… Тебя никогда так не обнимали".

Я приказываю внутреннему голосу оставить гипотезы при себе и лишь с тенью прежнего ужаса думаю о том, что произойдет, когда воспоминания об этих руках вернутся ко мне среди ночи… в уюте постели.

Мы идем к госпиталю по коридорам Хогвартса. Где-то идут уроки, где-то беспокоятся Рон и Гермиона… А я направляюсь к больничному крылу и могу чувствовать только тепло, будто впитавшееся в мое тело от соприкосновения с телом Снейпа.

Его мантия иногда задевает меня по ногам. В глаза друг другу мы больше не смотрим.

***


	19. Урок хорошего тона

Мадам Помфри приходит в ужас от нашего появления. Она воздевает руки, заводит глаза к небу и начинает что-то непрерывно говорить, переводя взгляд с меня на Снейпа и обратно. Снейп отвечает ей, видимо, не слишком ласково, потому что врач резко закрывает рот и направляется к шкафу, в котором хранятся медикаменты. Снейп с неприязненным выражением лица наблюдает за ее перемещениями.

Помфри разжигает в камине огонь - очень кстати, поскольку меня вновь начал сотрясать озноб, едва Снейп помог мне опуститься в кресло и отошел в сторону. Теперь он подходит снова и жестом показывает, что мне лучше перебраться в кресло, стоящее у камина. Я честно пытаюсь подняться, опираясь на локти, но терплю поражение - тем более досадное, что он когда-то на моих глазах справился с этой задачей лучше.

Передо мной возникает рука - и я после секундного колебания принимаю помощь. Снейп усаживает меня возле огня и вновь обращается к Помфри - или она его окликнула? Так или иначе, он поворачивается к женщине, перебирающей флаконы и пузырьки с лекарственными зельями, а я смотрю на его черты, кажущиеся еще более угрюмыми и резкими в отсветах камина. Крупный нос, упрямый подбородок, тонкие губы. Сейчас, когда его взгляд обращен не на меня, ничто не скрашивает картину.

Кстати, не забыть бы потом поинтересоваться у внутреннего голоса, когда глаза Снейпа начали скрашивать его облик. Не иначе тогда, когда я в них полчаса назад посмотрел.

Они перестают пререкаться - или совещаться - и декан Слизерина исчезает в камине. Я озадаченно смотрю ему вслед, потом перевожу взгляд на мадам Помфри. Она выглядит не особо довольной.

Потом приближается ко мне и начинает осмотр.

Когда я уже натерт разного рода заживляющими мазями, в глаза закапано не меньше литра восстанавливающих зрение лекарств, а на языке горчит десятое зелье, из камина вновь появляется Снейп. Он держит в ладони прозрачную высокую склянку с чем-то черным, пахнущим хвоей. Я машинально отмечаю, что на его правой руке два пальца аккуратно заклеены целебным пластырем - каждый по отдельности, чтобы не лишать кисть работоспособности.

Я опускаю голову, вспоминая привкус крови во рту. Если бы я знал, что это его пальцы…

А что бы ты сделал, Гарри? В конце концов, именно это спасло тебя от Волдеморта.

Мадам Помфри принимает у Снейпа принесенное - пару флаконов он достает из карманов - и начинает смешивать, не переставая говорить - я вижу это по движению ее губ и по тому, как у Снейпа неподвижна линия скул.

Потом она подходит ко мне - со стеклянной банкой в одной руке и устрашающего вида пипеткой - в другой. Из жестикуляции я понимаю, что мне нужно лечь на ближайшую кровать и позволить ей закапать это… нечто мне в уши.

Я киваю в знак того, что понял, потом встаю - на сей раз мне удается выполнить трюк самостоятельно - и направляюсь к крайней кушетке. Снейп встает в ее изголовье.

Я ложусь, и сильные пальцы немедленно фиксируют мою голову. Они теплые, и я решаю довериться Снейпу еще раз - раз больше мне ничего не предложено. Помфри поджимает губы, затем кивает зельевару - и смесь двумя фиксированными каплями падает в мою ушную раковину.

Ме-ерлин!.. А не проще было остаться глухим? Я честно держался во время появления Волдеморта, но сейчас из глаз поневоле брызгают слезы, а из горла, наверное, вырывается крик. Я силюсь приподняться, но Снейп прочно удерживает меня на кушетке. Ухо жжет так, будто его выгрызают жуки-камнееды, дорвавшиеся до лакомства.

И главное, я по-прежнему ничего не слышу!

Несколько очень длинных секунд ничего не происходит, потом мадам Помфри жестом велит мне лечь на другой бок. Я понимаю, что это необходимо, но не могу заставить себя повиноваться.

Руки Снейпа с неотвратимой силой поворачивают меня, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Он видит мои слезы - и я вырываюсь, с силой зарываясь лицом в подушку. За что мне такие унижения?

Когда я чувствую, как его пальцы осторожно, почти неощутимо гладят мой затылок, я чувствую себя слишком потрясенным, чтобы в это поверить. Твердые подушечки скользят по основанию шеи, затем касаются темени.

Это настолько неожиданно и невозможно - именно невозможно, я нахожу нужное определение, - что я позволяю себя повернуть - только для того, чтобы увидеть его лицо над своим. Оно ничего не выражает - глаза холодные, губы пренебрежительно искривлены. А пальцы продолжают касаться моей головы, ни на секунду не прекращая молчаливой ласки. Только поэтому я даю уложить себя на другой бок и влить обжигающую взвесь из зелий во второе ухо - вновь захлебнувшись болью и невольными слезами, которые смахиваю трясущимися от пережитого болевого шока пальцами, смахиваю немедленно.

Мадам Помфри жестом велит мне сесть - и я выполняю ее требование, недоверчиво глядя из-под мокрых ресниц.

Не нравятся мне здешние методы лечения.

Снейп наставляет на меня извлеченную из складок мантии волшебную палочку и произносит какое-то длинное слово - а может быть, несколько.

… Словно выбили пробку из шампанского - мир звуков обрушивается на меня столь неожиданно, что я невольно прижимаю к ушам ладони и, кажется, прошу их вести себя тише. Или кричу им вести себя тише?

Судя по реакции Помфри, второе.

\- Молодой человек, нельзя ли повежливее, - начинает она с нотками негодования, - довольно с меня уже и того, что ваш профессор повел себя как чистый ребенок! - я раздвигаю пальцы, которыми прикрываю уши. Снейп повел себя по-детски? Очень интересно.

\- Вместо того чтобы вызвать директора и устроить консилиум, он настоял на соблюдении врачебной тайны - великий Мерлин, он заставил меня принести клятву, что я никому не расскажу о произошедшем! Мистер Поттер, вы не объясните, как случилось, что вы оглохли и очутились на пороге госпиталя чуть ли не подмышкой у Северуса?

Снейп дергается и бросает на нее убийственный взгляд. Помфри отвечает чем-то вроде "Пф!" и смотрит на меня в ожидании ответа.

\- Так вы дали эту клятву, мадам Помфри? - сипло интересуюсь я, заново открывая, как звучит мой голос.

\- Мистер Поттер!..

\- И все же?

\- Да! - она кажется очень сердитой. Ну что ж…

\- Спасибо. Объяснить я вам, боюсь, все равно ничего не смогу, - я поднимаюсь с кушетки и, пошатываясь, направляюсь к двери. - Сэр, можно, я спущусь в подземелья? Мне хочется побыть в тишине.

Я выделяю голосом последнее слово, и Снейп секунду смотрит на меня, игнорируя покрасневшую от возмущения Помфри:

\- Вы слишком слабы, Поттер, и можете не дойти. Чтобы не прибегать к столь неприятному вам заклинанию левитации, так и быть, предлагаю воспользоваться каминной сетью Хогвартса.

И после моего ошарашенного молчания:

\- Вместе со мной. У вас две секунды на размышление.

Я киваю и иду от двери обратно. Снейп оборачивается к Помфри, произнося с безупречной вежливостью:

\- Благодарю вас, Поппи, думаю, с остаточными явлениями постигшего Поттера… несчастного случая я смогу справиться самостоятельно, не отвлекая вас и не прибегая к помощи вашей аптечки, - с этими словами он отвешивает короткий поклон и входит в камин, жестом подзывая меня к себе. Я пожимаю плечами и подхожу к нему, невольно прижимаясь. Здесь очень тесно.

\- Ближе, - уточняет Снейп как-то… обреченно, что ли. Я обхватываю его за талию, и он произносит, бросая пригоршню порошка:

\- Кабинет профессора Зельеварения.

Больничное крыло исчезает; последнее, что я слышу - замечание мадам Помфри, высказанное довольно громко:

\- Беда с этими мальчишками.

Хм. По-моему, это относилось к нам обоим.

***

Мы оказываемся в его кабинете почти мгновенно - ноги ударяются о каменные плиты, а перед глазами возникает знакомая картина. Банки со всякой заспиртованной мерзостью, кипа пергаментов на письменном столе.

И тишина. Она кажется здесь почти осязаемой, сразу же заполняя уши.

Снейп делает шаг вперед, переступая через низкую каминную решетку, и направляется к столу. С таким видом, будто меня здесь нет вовсе, а его отвлекли по ничтожному поводу от важной работы. Я вышагиваю из-под свода камина вслед за ним и останавливаюсь, нерешительно глядя ему в затылок. Как я должен с ним разговаривать?

Однако перед Снейпом, кажется, тоже стоит подобная проблема. Он не усаживается на стул, а продолжает стоять, оперевшись руками на спинку и по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. Я вижу, как напряжены его плечи, и успеваю подумать, что он, наверное, ужасно жалеет о том, что согласился взять меня с собой. Я делаю несколько шагов и обхожу его, останавливаясь на расстоянии нескольких футов. Нужно прервать молчание - глубокое, против воли успокаивающее растерзанные нервы, но в то же время неотвратимо наполняющееся напряжением. Я откашливаюсь.

Снейп поднимает голову и бросает на меня взгляд. Брови у него нахмурены, но он не выглядит разозленным:

\- Да, Поттер?

\- Сэр… - голос хрипит, как будто я месяц орал, стоя против ноябрьского ветра, но тут уж я ничего не могу поделать. Даже лекарства не вернут эластичность голосовым связкам за четверть часа.

Я хотел попросить его отвести меня куда-нибудь, где я мог бы остаться один, но в тот момент, как я собираюсь произнести это, я натыкаюсь взглядом на его руки. На ладони, стискивающие спинку стула. На пальцы правой руки, заклеенные тонкими полосками пластыря. И у меня против воли вырываются совсем не те слова, какие я приготовил:

\- Простите меня.

\- За что? - просто уточнение, но я не знаю, как ответить. Простите за то, что снова меня спасли? За то, что это постоянно дорого вам обходится? Простите, что поранил вас?

\- За то, что повредил вам руку, - говорю я, глядя мимо него. Глядя куда угодно, кроме как на него. Снейп взмахивает рукой, отметая извинения, и я вздрагиваю, поняв, что неотрывно смотрел на его пальцы. Как будто пластырь на них обладает магнитным свойством для взгляда.

\- Заживет, - коротко отвечает он, - лучше скажите, Поттер, вам удалось не допустить Темного Лорда в свое сознание?

Вопрос застает меня врасплох. Разве он сам этого не понял? И если не понял - если сомневался - то зачем все-таки беспокоился обо мне?

\- Удалось, - отвечаю я тихо, испытующе поднимая глаза, - я смог поставить Зеркало… благодаря вашему вмешательству.

Снейп встряхивает головой, вновь возражая, и отходит от стула, начиная мерить шагами комнату. Он о чем-то размышляет, но я не пытаюсь гадать, о чем, потому что от стояния на ногах к желудку подступает дурнота.

\- Сэр, - надеюсь, мой голос звучит достаточно внятно, - можно мне сесть?

Он на секунду поворачивает голову:

\- Сядьте.

Я опускаюсь на стул, от которого он только что отошел - до дальнего мне просто не дотянуть. Липкая обморочная слабость отступает, и я чувствую, что Снейп смотрит на меня. Я ощущаю взгляд кожей, несмотря на многочисленные мази и притирания, нанесенные мадам Помфри.

\- Что ж, будем считать, что вам удалось отразить его, - бормочет тем временем Снейп себе под нос, - хотя нет уверенности, что в следующий раз произойдет нечто подобное и столь же удачное.

Нечто подобное… Он ведь знал, что со мной, верно? Потому и оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. Он, конечно, не ответит, но я все равно спрошу - не могу удержаться:

\- Сэр, а как вы узнали, что я… что меня… - слова отказываются идти с языка.

Что меня убивают. Что я в беде. Это все определения не для Снейпа.

\- Я же сказал, что у вас появится возможность позвать на помощь. Вы недовольны?

\- Доволен, просто мне непонятно, каким образом…

\- Вы задаете слишком много вопросов не по существу, Поттер, - раздраженно бросает он, - если бы вы отличались подобной любознательностью на уроках…

\- Я был бы старостой, - хмыкаю я. Старая шутка близнецов - так они обычно отвечают матери, а потом выталкивают вперед Рона: "но староста у нас уже есть!".

\- По крайней мере сделались бы нормально успевающим студентом, - невозмутимо отвечает Снейп.

Интересно - вопрос о спасении жизни он не считает вопросом по существу? Тем более, когда жизнь моя, а спаситель - он? Как Гермиона говорила, это же ни в какие ворота не лезет…

Видимо, сомнения проступают на моем лице так отчетливо, что Снейп перестает кружить по комнате и останавливается передо мной.

\- Дело в том, что занятия окклюменцией позволяют иметь подобие ментальной связи. Она неощутима и абсолютно безопасна - то есть я не могу ни слышать ваших мыслей, ни видеть воспоминаний, равно, к счастью, как и вы моих. Обычно установление такой связи - дело первых секунд после того, как накладывается заклятие. Это его преамбула. После либо следует попытка проникновения в сознание со стороны легилиментора, либо отторжение заклятия. На этом все обрывается. Однако с помощью несложного заклинания интересующую связь можно сделать неразрывной, оставив ее, тем не менее, в прежней степени "плотности". Именно к такому способу я прибег после того, как вы рассказали мне о грозящей вам опасности.

Снейп умолкает и иронически смотрит на меня, словно проверяя, сколько я смог усвоить из прочтенной лекции. Рон прав - он никогда не упрощает. Но суть я уловил.

\- То есть вы узнали, когда Волде… простите… Сами-Знаете-Кто напал на меня?

\- Именно, - он кивает, - я ощутил вибрацию от попытки вторжения в ваш разум. А поскольку находился поблизости, решил проверить, каково ваше положение.

Проверить… Я вновь чувствую спиной тепло его тела, когда он прижал меня к себе, а во рту появляется медный вкус.

\- Простите, - повторяю я, не очень понимая, за что прошу прощения. Снейп тоже не понимает, потому что пренебрежительно морщит нос.

Я делаю героическое усилие и поднимаюсь. Он следит за мной из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Сэр… вы не могли бы открыть класс Зельеварения? Если, конечно, у вас нет там уроков, - прошу я как могу вежливо. Он смотрит на меня в удивлении:

\- Зачем?

\- Ну… я бы отдохнул там немного, - извиняющимся голосом произношу я, глядя в стену за его плечом, - я ведь там уже бывал один… Я ничего не сломаю, - глупо, я знаю, но мне совсем не улыбается тащиться в Гриффиндорскую башню.

И наверху так шумно. Так много людей.

Снейп изучающе разглядывает меня, что-то обдумывая. А мне приходит в голову, что хоть класс Зельеварения и лучшее, что может быть, где гарантия, что Волдеморт не вернется за реваншем? Я не знаю, истощают ли его поединки со мной. Может быть, в гораздо меньшей степени.

Но находиться среди людей невыносимо. Да и сил нет - мне просто не высидеть уроки.

Я невольно обхватываю себя руками, подавляя волну озноба. Снейп замечает это и, видимо, принимает решение, потому что произносит не допускающим возражений тоном:

\- Следуйте за мной, - и направляется к двери.

Изо всех сил стараясь держаться ровно, я иду за ним.

Мы выходим из кабинета, и я прислоняюсь к стене, ожидая, пока он наложит охранные заклинания. Потом готовлюсь преодолеть поворот коридора - он же решил отвести меня в класс, а не в больничное крыло, правда? Но Снейп поворачивается спиной к выходу из подземелий и тремя широкими шагами оказывается перед следующей дверью. Перед моими глазами все плывет, но от пары слов, произнесенных Снейпом тихо, почти шепотом, внезапно проясняется.

\- Ocimum sanctum, - я внезапно вспоминаю перевод с латыни. Базилик. Вот почему у меня крутилось в голове это название: я когда-то его слышал на Травологии. Пароль к комнатам Снейпа… Но позвольте, он его что, до сих пор не сменил?

Мне некогда задаваться вопросами, на которые заведомо нет ответов: дверь распахивается, и зельевар смотрит на меня, молча предлагая - или приказывая - войти.

Я подчиняюсь.

Ноги доносят меня до кресла, и я обессиленно падаю в него. Снейп педантично накладывает запирающие заклинания на две двери в другие комнаты, которые я заметил во время первого визита сюда. Только теперь роли поменялись.

Затем он разжигает в камине огонь и призывает скамеечку для ног - она бьет меня по щиколотке, падая рядом с креслом. Однако я не морщусь - боль кажется незначительной в сравнении с… недавней. Наверное, это максимум заботы, на которую способен Снейп - и на которую я никогда не мог рассчитывать. Мир сошел с ума, в очередной раз констатирую я, придвигаясь ближе к огню и устраивая ноги на скамье. Потом поднимаю голову…

Мир не просто сошел с ума. Мир сделал это по всем правилам, сделавшись непредсказуемым, как видения Трелони в хрустальном шаре: у Снейпа в руках шотландский плед. Тот самый?

Я недоверчиво смотрю, как он растряхивает покрывало, держа за углы, а потом шерстяная ткань укутывает меня по плечи. Ботинки я сбрасываю сам, неотрывно глядя в огонь. Совсем как девчонка, ей-богу: почему к глазам второй раз за день подступают слезы?

Но на сей раз от них становится легче, и я откидываю голову на изголовье, опуская тяжелые от непролившейся влаги ресницы. Спать. Он ведь за этим меня привел?

Спать…

Зная, что он недалеко. Что он отгонит моего персонального дьявола, вздумай тот явиться. Потому что между нами есть подобие ментальной ниточки… между мной и слизеринским монстром Снейпом. Которого мне никогда уже не грозит понять.

\- Спите, Поттер, - доносится до меня его ровный, без модуляций голос. Холодный, спокойный… сейчас он меня успокаивает. - Я уведомлю преподавателей о вашем отсутствии.

Почти неслышные шаги направляются к двери, и я вдруг раскрываю глаза:

\- Профессор Снейп! - я давно не обращался к нему так. Он, по-моему, даже слегка вздрагивает, но оборачивается как всегда бесстрастно:

\- Что, мистер Поттер?

Та же официальность. Ну и ладно. Я сглатываю и спрашиваю, пристально глядя на его руку, лежащую на косяке двери:

\- Почему мадам Помфри сказала, что вы повели себя по-детски?

Он хмыкает:

\- А вы предпочли бы давать отчет о происшествии директору?

Я в ужасе трясу головой, представив "разговор по душам" в кабинете Дамблдора. Да и много ли на самом деле знает обо мне директор? Только внешнюю сторону. Еще недавно мне казалось, что он знает больше всех.

Я гоню эту мысль.

Снейп кивает на мой отрицательный жест:

\- Потому я и попросил мадам Помфри сохранить наш визит в тайне от окружающих. Она не была в восторге.

Попросил… Интересно, в каких выражениях? Я ничего не слышал, но вид у врача был крайне недовольный. Жаль, я не узнаю, как Снейп ее убедил.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ваша вежливость сегодня, Поттер, просто поразительна, - отвечает Снейп насмешливо и вновь готовится уйти. Я кашляю, и он оборачивается вторично:

\- Хотите зелье от кашля?

Я не могу ответить вслух, опасаясь нового спазма, и только киваю. Он пересекает комнату, открывает незнакомым словом красно-коричневый шкаф и достает пузырек:

\- Выпейте залпом.

Узкая ладонь оказывается перед моим лицом, флакон касается губ - я покорно выпиваю, даже не поморщившись. Все во рту на секунду немеет от холода, а потом першение спадает. Как будто во сто крат усиленный леденец от кашля.

\- Теперь спите, наконец. Восстанавливайтесь, - Снейп возвращает склянку на место, запирает шкаф и задерживается у кресла, словно проверяя, не сделать ли со мной что-нибудь еще.

Я выражаю согласие только движением сомкнутых век. Мне еще приходит в голову спросить, не будет ли у нас сегодня занятия по окклюменции. Потом посещает мысль, что зелье, наверное, не только с болеутоляющим, но и снотворным эффектом, как мазь для шрама. Но я не успеваю озвучить своих соображений, потому что засыпаю. Уже во сне мне кажется, что кто-то легко коснулся моего лба. Но поскольку сделать это кроме Снейпа некому, а тому незачем, это мне снится.

***

Я просыпаюсь с ощущением, что нахожусь не в гриффиндорской спальне. Несколько секунд я не открываю глаз, пытаясь определить свое положение в пространстве. Я полулежу; кажется, в глубоком кресле. Справа горит камин: до меня доносится потрескивание дров и жар пламени. Мне уютно, как давно не бывало даже в собственной постели.

И где я?

Я поднимаю ресницы и недоуменно перевожу взгляд с кресла, стоящего напротив моего, на каменные стены, по которым разбегаются блики от каминного огня. Окон нет, но если довериться внутреннему чувству времени, уже вечер.

Так. Я в подземельях. У Снейпа. Память возвращается настолько неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю. Волдеморт… Больничное крыло… Я оглох. Торопливо произношу собственное имя, чтобы убедиться, что слух вернулся. Ах да, Снейп же принес какое-то лекарство… или одну из его составляющих, мадам Помфри закапала мне в уши, а потом мы перенеслись сюда по каминной сети. То есть не сюда, а в его кабинет, и я просил Снейпа отвести меня в класс, чтобы я мог подремать, сидя за партой. А он привел меня в свои личные комнаты. Ух ты.

До меня лишь теперь доходит, что я второй раз за последние две недели оказался в апартаментах главы дома Слизерин. Интересно, бывает здесь еще кто-нибудь с нашего факультета, исключая Дамблдора, конечно, но он же директор. Этот май мне точно запомнится надолго. Снейп укрыл меня, велел спать, и я уснул сразу после приема микстуры от кашля.

А теперь проснулся и пытаюсь понять, в своем я уме или мне все это мерещится. Происходящее выходит за рамки моих представлений о Снейпе.

Впрочем, у меня есть в загашнике памяти еще кое-что, что я пытаюсь приложить к его образу - и раз за разом терплю неудачу.

"Признай, Гарри, тебя занимает, гей он или нет".

Нет!

"Что - нет? Не занимает или Снейп не может обладать голубой ориентацией?"

И то и другое.

"По-моему, ты врешь".

Самое время и место думать об этом.

Пора вставать и убираться, пока я окончательно не тронулся от диалогов со своим альтер эго. Рон с Гермионой, должно быть, ищут меня. Снейп, конечно, предупредил преподавателей, но моих друзей уж точно нет.

Я осторожно встаю, проверяя, насколько слушается тело. Слава Богу, все в порядке - не мутит, не качает, как лист на ветру, значит, восстановился. Даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, в госпитале. Может быть, мне в этот раз пришлось легче? Да нет вроде. Просто это если и длилось дольше, то было все же не так безумно больно. Или перестало быть непобедимо… после того, как он явился как из-под земли, чтобы спасти меня.

Я ловлю себя на мысли, что совсем перестал называть Снейпа про себя. Просто местоимение. "Он". Я знаю, о ком думаю, я не спутаю эту мысль ни с одной другой. Называть его "сэр", "профессор" про себя мне и раньше не приходило в голову, но по крайней мере я называл его уродом или… да как угодно, лишь бы помнить о том, как к нему отношусь.

А теперь не могу подобрать определения для этого человека. "Снейп". Черт бы все побрал.

А где он, кстати?

Я складываю плед вчетверо и аккуратно кладу на подлокотник кресла. Интересно, когда он проснулся той ночью, второго мая - что он подумал? Как себя вел? Вспомнил, как я затаскивал его на себе в эту комнату, сквозь зубы выдохнув пароль? Базилик. Он его не сменил. Что это - внезапное доверие? Не могу допустить такой идеи даже в шутку. Скорее всего, на двери стоят опознающие чары - он по ним специалист, одни следящие чего стоили. Если Снейп в наличии, в комнату можно попасть и тому, кто пришел с ним вместе, а если нет… Что-нибудь в этом роде.

Но проверять я не стану. Даже если он мне абсолютно не доверяет, возводить недоверие в квадрат - когда он меня застукает - почему-то не хочется.

Я проверяю карманы, убеждаясь, что волшебная палочка при мне, подхватываю с пола сумку - я совершенно не помню, чтобы подбирал ее в коридоре или брал с собой из больничного крыла. Значит, ее взял Снейп. Вообще путь до Помфри и путь сюда я помню смутно. Отчетливо всплывают в памяти только черные глаза, пытливо изучающие мое лицо. Подмечающие испарину, бледность, скользящие по шраму на лбу. Глаза Снейпа. И его талия под моими ладонями - всего мгновение, перед тем, как он бросил порошок в камин и назвал адрес.

Нет, это уже никуда не годится. Я не буду об этом думать.

Я толкаю дверь - она без усилия подается под рукой - и выхожу в коридор. Характерное потрескивание свидетельствует, что насчет чар я, скорее всего, не ошибся. Что теперь? Уйти молча, не обнаружив своего пробуждения, вроде бы неловко. Я делаю несколько шагов и без стука открываю дверь в кабинет.

Снейп здесь.

Я просовываю голову в щель между косяком и массивной створкой и сталкиваюсь с ним взглядом. Он смотрит холодно, в лице нет и тени участия, которое я видел утром. А оно было? Но мне не могло показаться…

\- Вас не учили стучать, когда входите, Поттер? - или могло. Я пожимаю плечами и протискиваюсь внутрь, сам не знаю зачем. Снейп окончательно откладывает в сторону перо - что он умудряется постоянно писать? - и прищуривается, глядя на меня.

\- Я только хотел сказать, что проснулся, сэр, - начинаю я, изучая пол под ногами. Ничего нового, рисунок каменных плит не изменился.

\- Я вижу.

Нет, он не настроен со мной разговаривать. Я вздыхаю, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Он останавливает меня:

\- Поттер.

Я оглядываюсь через плечо: Снейп скрестил руки на груди и смотрит тем взглядом, который на первом курсе пробирал до костей. Сейчас моя шкура стала толще, но все равно неприятно. Как будто я лягушка, которую он собирается препарировать. Губы сжаты в бледную полоску, и когда они приоткрываются, я вдруг не могу отвести глаз.

Он фыркает, и мой ступор исчезает. Что такое, в самом деле - тогда в классе, когда мы мерились взглядами, у меня тоже было это странное ощущение - будто из-под ног уходит земля. Но сегодня это можно списать на головокружение.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете?

Секунду я слишком удивлен, чтобы ответить, поэтому только мигаю, глядя на него. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что Снейп может нарочно играть на нервах окружающих, чередуя оскорбительное презрение с сочувствием, чтобы казаться непонятным. И наслаждаться этим.

\- Благодарю вас, хорошо. - Он саркастически смотрит на меня, ожидая, и я добавляю: - Сэр.

Снейп коротко кивает - волосы падают на лицо, заслоняя обзор, и он отбрасывает их за спину привычным, отработанным движением. Почему он их никогда не собирает? Было бы проще. Стянул в конский хвост - и не видно, что грязные.

И не возникает желания намотать одну-две пряди на палец и дернуть, да посильнее, чтобы он зашипел от боли, вздергивая верхнюю губу - как злая собака, готовая укусить. А он кусает. Больно. Часто. Словами.

\- Поттер, что вы уставились? - осведомляется Снейп, не повышая голоса. Но ведь самую злую собаку что-то озлобило. Если учесть, сколько поводов для мизантропии было в жизни Снейпа…

\- Ничего, - говорю я, - я задумался.

\- Будьте любезны думать, не фотографируя меня глазами, - передергивает плечами зельевар, - если с вами все в порядке, вы свободны.

\- Угу, - бурчу я, но не ухожу, а обмирая от собственной наглости подхожу к его столу и кладу ладонь на пергамент, в чтение которого Снейп демонстративно углубился после своих слов. Он раздраженно поднимает голову, на сей раз выходя из себя по-настоящему, и уже открывает рот, но я не даю ему заговорить:

\- Спасибо. Если бы не вы, меня бы здесь не было. Я знаю. Вы спасли мне жизнь. И… вы ведь не откажетесь дальше заниматься со мной окклюменцией? - я смотрю ему в глаза. Мы так близко друг от друга, что видны мельчайшие морщинки - Снейп поднимает бровь и откидывается в кресле, кривя рот в усмешке:

\- Если вы вспомните о том, что я ваш профессор и сформулируете вопрос в соответствии с правилами вежливости, мы обсудим его.

\- Сэр, - я тоже начинаю сердиться, выходит более настойчиво, чем хотелось, - я знаю, что вы мой профессор. И я вас уважаю. Зачем вы все время требуете, чтобы я обращался к вам именно так?

\- Затем, мистер Поттер, - отзывается он почти мягко, - что у нас с вами не французский, не русский, а классический английский язык. В нем, как вы изволите убедиться, если подумаете хорошенько, нет разделения на "ты", уместное в общении между равными, и "вы", используемое при обращении к старшему по званию, опыту или возрасту. Поэтому для соблюдения необходимого этикета нами используются обращения, подчеркивающие статус собеседника. В данном случае - это упоминание вами моей профессорской степени. Вам что-то неясно?

\- Да, - меня заносит, но я не могу остановиться - я смотрю Снейпу в лицо и чувствую, что еще минута, и я брошусь на этого человека, чтобы только стереть эту издевательскую ухмылку. Неважно, чем и как. С лица Симуса я стер ее кулаками. - Да, сэр, мне неясно. Вы считаете, что я недостаточно уважаю вас, если не добавляю обращение в конце реплики? Вы считаете меня настолько ниже себя, что не допускаете и подозрения, что со мной можно говорить, не требуя непрерывного упоминания о том, что я ваш студент - здесь, где нас никто не видит, где вы учите меня противостоять… Сами-Знаете-Кому? Вы раз за разом приходите мне на помощь - но по-прежнему считаете, что я глупый вздорный мальчишка! Разве я не пытаюсь доказать вам, что вырос и ценю вашу помощь? В конце концов, я же не по имени к вам обращаюсь, и мы не на уроке!

Меня пробирает нервная дрожь, так что зуб на зуб не попадает. Я давно хотел сказать это, но не думал, что сделаю это так. Однако и Снейпа от моей последней фразы передергивает. Он рывком отодвигается от стола и встает со стула. Потом обходит его и крепко стискивает пальцами спинку - точь-в-точь как несколько часов назад. Теперь нас разделяет не меньше пяти футов, и мне как никогда хочется, чтобы он вновь оказался в моем личном пространстве. Чтобы я мог вцепиться в него. Но не бегать же мне за ним по комнате! Я опираюсь на стол и наклоняюсь, неотрывно глядя на Снейпа. Я его сейчас ненавижу так, что забываю привычную боязнь. В конце концов, он только человек. Пусть преподаватель, пусть сильный маг.

Даже если он черный маг, в чем до сих пор уверен Рон - Снейп спас мне сегодня жизнь. А я спас ему, одиннадцать суток назад. Вряд ли мы порешим друг друга при магической связи, которая устанавливается между спасенным и спасителем. Мы в одной связке. Каламбур, но верно же!

Снейп тем временем возвращает на лицо бесстрастную маску. При его самоконтроле странно, что мне удалось увидеть, как она едва не слетела. Впрочем, если бы я не смотрел ему в глаза, дрожь ресниц осталась бы незамеченной. Но не только Снейп привык подмечать мое душевное состояние. С некоторых пор я тоже в этом практикуюсь. Не задавая себе вопроса зачем.

Я пытаюсь успокоиться. Из-за чего, спрашивается, разошелся?

\- А вам не приходило в голову, Поттер, что я имею право не считать вас равным? - нарушает Снейп повисшее молчание. - Да, вы прошли через события, которые, допускаю, сделали вас старше ровесников. Вы в самом деле не такой ребенок, как кажетесь на первый взгляд - впрочем, свою глубину вы скрываете так тщательно, что если бы не уроки окклюменции, я по-прежнему предполагал бы в вас дурачка. Однако нас с вами разделяет достаточное количество вещей, очевидность которых не можете не признавать даже вы.

Во-первых, ум, который вы набрали, как бы то ни было, результат лишь опыта выживания, но не привычки анализировать и синтезировать получаемую информацию. Вы даже заниматься толком не выучились, экзамены сдаете наудачу. Что говорить о том, какова вам цена в реальной ситуации, где требуется холодная голова и трезвый расчет? Во-вторых, я ваш профессор - и я не склонен рассматривать свое звание как ярлык, который можно отклеить, заперев классную комнату и отпустив студентов. Наконец, я старше вас на количество лет, превышающее то, которое вы прожили на земле. И я вправе требовать от вас соблюдения субординации!

Он почти выкрикивает последнюю фразу, а потом вновь усаживается за стол, придвигая к себе раскрытую книгу в кожаной обложке, ежедневник, судя по всему. Я смотрю на его склоненную голову, на пальцы левой - здоровой - руки, прижимающие угол страницы так плотно, что побледнели ногти.

Мне нечего сказать. Он как всегда разбил мою горячность своими логическими выкладками. Я должен уходить, но не нахожу в себе сил это сделать, и так и стою, продолжая опираться костяшками стиснутых кулаков на столешницу. Наконец я решаюсь заговорить:

\- Сэр… и все же… вы будете со мной заниматься?

Он резко поднимает голову и в упор смотрит на меня. Я вздрагиваю, но выдерживаю этот взгляд, ощущая его силу и тяжесть, сердце почему-то колотится в груди, как будто мне мало воздуха. Снейп кажется утомленным, но его голос звучит по-прежнему сухо:

\- Я уже обещал это. Вам мало моего слова?

В самом деле, обещал. Когда это было? Кажется, неделю назад. Значит, ничего не изменилось. Я киваю с нескрываемым облегчением.

\- Идите, Поттер. Придете послезавтра.

На сей раз у меня нет причины не послушаться. Я молча дохожу до двери, нажимаю на нее плечом, и прежде чем закрыть за собой, вновь заглядываю в кабинет. Зельевар не поднимает головы, как будто я уже ушел. Это облегчает мою задачу.

\- Насчет пункта о возрасте я мог бы поспорить с вами, профессор Снейп, - выдаю я на одном дыхании. И почти бегом тороплюсь по коридору, захлопнув дверь. Я не видел выражения его лица, не опасаюсь преследования, но береженого Бог бережет.

Послезавтра… Следующее занятие в субботу. Вот там у него появится шанс меня прикончить. И я почти хочу этого.

***

Я вхожу в гриффиндорскую гостиную, оглядываясь в поисках Рона и Гермионы. Они сидят в двух дальних креслах около камина и дружно читают учебники, не поднимая глаз на проходящих мимо и разговаривающих поблизости сокурсников. Ничего себе - я думал, они пол-Хогвартса перевернут, пока меня ищут… Я подхожу ближе:

\- Привет.

Гермиона вскидывает голову, лицо озаряет приветливая, слегка встревоженная улыбка:

\- Гарри! Слава Богу! Все в порядке?

\- Выспался? - добавляет Рон, изо всех сил стараясь казаться беззаботным.

Они что, знают? Откуда?

\- Вы знаете, где я был? - ничего умнее просто в голову не приходит.

\- Знаем, - кивает Рон, - нам МакГонагалл сказала после урока.

\- А ей сказал Снейп, - добавляет Гермиона полушепотом, - больше некому, я видела, как он к ней подходил. Только мы толком не поняли, что случилось. МакГонагалл сказала, что у тебя случился обморок от духоты, и профессор Снейп разрешил тебе отдохнуть в его кабинете, потому что там прохладно.

Они пытливо смотрят на меня, а я стараюсь переварить полученную информацию и сделать вид, что все обстоит именно так, как им представили. Значит, Снейп никому не сказал. Видимо, не хотел, чтобы стало известно директору. Кто бы мог подумать…

И еще он не открыл, что привел меня в собственные комнаты. Чтобы никто не потревожил, придя справиться о самочувствии.

Меня внезапно пронзает чувство жгучего стыда - такое, что я со стоном тру лоб. А я на него буквально наорал четверть часа назад из-за какой-то ерунды…

\- Гарри? - спрашивает Гермиона, поднимаясь, - с тобой все нормально?

\- Да, все отлично, только голова болит, - через силу улыбаюсь я, не глядя на нее.

\- Гарри, - заговорщицки шепчет Рон, - а зачем тебе было идти в снейповский кабинет? Мы там вроде уже бывали - и ничего особо приятного лично я не заметил… Нет, мы, конечно, поверили, что там с тобой ничего не случится, но подземелья как место для отдыха… странный выбор, не находишь?

\- Там тихо, - отвечаю я, не подумав, и друг почти обиженно оглядывает гостиную:

\- А здесь что, все орут, что ли? Или у тебя был не обморок?

Ох, не к добру мне эта проницательность.

Я не собираюсь рассказывать про встречу с Волдемортом. То ли потому, что страшно озвучивать, то ли из непонятной солидарности со Снейпом, придумавшим для всех убедительную легенду… Зачем ее разрушать даже перед друзьями. У них будут лишние вопросы.

\- Да нет, самый обычный обморок от духоты, - вяло отзываюсь я, - ужасно неприятно на самом деле. И как только девчонки регулярно туда падают?

\- Куда? - фыркает Гермиона.

\- Ну… в обмороки.

Она смеется, а мне приходит в голову посмотреть на часы. Почему-то я ни разу этого не сделал с того момента, как проснулся. Мать честная, четверть десятого! Я что - весь день спал? Чем Снейп меня напоил? Вот так принимаешь из его рук и не знаешь, проснешься или нет.

Но мысль выходит не ядовитой, а вымученной, как и улыбка. Мне не хочется думать о Снейпе. Так какого черта я постоянно это делаю?

\- Гарри, по-моему, тебе надо лечь, - заявляет Рон, смерив меня внимательным взглядом, - ты какой-то не такой. Кстати, ты что - спал в кабинете Снейпа? Или что ты там делал?

\- Спал, - киваю я, - в кресле.

\- Где-е?..

Вот черт. Я сегодня, видимо, установлю рекорд по ляпнутым глупостям.

\- Не совсем в кресле, на том стуле, который у него за письменным столом стоит, - повторяю я как можно невиннее, - он мягкий, с подлокотниками.

\- Круто, - произносит Рон, вздергивая подбородок и придавая лицу манерно-холодное выражение. Затем он выпрямляется в кресле и скрещивает руки на груди. Видимо, изображая Снейпа - или меня в роли Снейпа. Точно.

\- Я ваш новый учитель Зельеварения, - цедит Рон сквозь зубы, - меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Не пытался примерить, а? Часом не подходит?

Я заставляю себя засмеяться. Дурацкая неспособность к настоящему притворству! Гермиона внимательно следит за моими попытками разделить веселье Рона, а потом накрывает его руку своей. Рон от неожиданной ласки вздрагивает, оборачиваясь к ней всем корпусом, и Гермиона стремительно делает мне знак глазами в направлении спальни. Я киваю ей и как можно тише отступаю от кресел. Пока Рон влюбленно смотрит на подругу, мне удается добраться до лестницы - а потом я уже не оборачиваюсь, взбегая под самый верх Гриффиндорской башни. Сегодня у меня такое ощущение, что я постоянно принимаю участие в диалогах, которые не хочу вести.

А Гермиона опять поняла гораздо больше, чем я сказал. Надо будет осторожно прояснить, что же именно.

***

Я задергиваю полог кровати и решительно раздеваюсь. Наверное, снадобье, которым напоил меня Снейп, еще не закончило действовать, голова тяжелая и гудит. Уснуть - и забыть весь этот чудовищно длинный день.

Особенно его начало.

И продолжение, если на то пошло.

Я забираюсь в постель и сонное оцепенение, как назло, проходит. Не до конца - глаза по-прежнему слипаются, но мысли принимаются скакать в голове с отвратительной четкостью.

Снейп. Его пальцы между моими зубами. Его рука на моей шее, собирающая кровь, натекшую из уха. Снейп, ведущий меня в больничное крыло - и я, обнимающий его перед тем, как перенестись в кабинет. Клетчатый плед, укутывающий меня, зелье, от которого онемевает нёбо. И прикосновение ко лбу - легкое, неосязаемое, я не уверен, что оно было… Оно было?

Мое пробуждение с чувством, что ничего не болит, недолгие сборы. Кабинет Снейпа, куда я зашел, потому что хотел… А чего я там хотел? Увидеть, как он вновь смотрит на меня - глаза близко, как бывали разве что глаза Симуса? Прочесть в них еще раз, что ему не все равно, жив ли я? Но он со мной даже разговаривать не хочет. Я подхожу к нему, впервые сам сокращаю расстояние - он отодвигается, словно ему вдруг стало важно сохранить дистанцию. Важно настолько, что он вскочил со стула. И я бросаю ему в лицо слова, от которых сейчас стыдно. Не оттого, что они неискренни - как раз наоборот. Он меня обрывает - и мне хочется, ужасно хочется сделать ему больно. Увидеть хоть тень тех эмоций, которые померещились утром. Увидеть хоть что-нибудь, адресованное мне.

О Боже. Что - тогда - тогда получается… Он всегда вторгался в мое личное пространство. Меня это страшно раздражало. Теперь я сделал это сам - и выяснилось, что мое приближение так же точно раздражает Снейпа. Очень интересно. Значит, спасти меня ему не противно, а вот дышать одним воздухом невыносимо? Не верю. Не верю я, что он спас меня из чувства долга! Не желаю испытывать абстрактной благодарности! Чувство секундного родства, согревшее и вытащившее с самого края, помогшее одолеть Волдеморта, чувство, которое вызвал у меня сегодня Снейп. Впервые в жизни. Вот зачем я к нему пришел. Получить подтверждение, что наши роли хоть на йоту да изменились. И ни черта! Он просто рассвирепел, когда я об этом заикнулся!

Тихо, Гарри. Тихо. Я закусываю угол подушки. Из-за чего я так психую? Мне уже хотелось сегодня вцепиться в него и тряхнуть. Уже было за это стыдно. Что за идиотская карусель, почему я должен доискиваться до причин! Плюнуть на Снейпа - и спать!

Но сна ни в одном глазу. Я вновь вижу, как он отклоняется назад на стуле, как вскакивает и стискивает его спинку, яростно глядя на меня. Как будто с трудом удерживается от желания…

"Вцепиться в тебя и тряхнуть".

Черт возьми. А если ты прав?

Что бы я сделал, если бы позволил себе пустить в ход руки? Досмотрим картинку до конца. Я решительно огибаю стул, приближаюсь вплотную. Хватаю Снейпа за твердые плечи, по которым так плавно спадает мантия. Приближаю лицо, запускаю руку в волосы, наматывая пряди на пальцы - и дергаю. Сильно, так, что он шипит от боли, а лицо оказывается совсем рядом с моим. А дальше я смотрю на его раскрытые губы - и впиваюсь в них поцелуем, яростным, без намека на нежность или смущение.

О Господи…

Остановись, Поттер.

Поздно - я ощущаю, как тело окатывает огненная волна возбуждения. Мне не справиться с этим - усилием воли точно не справиться. Я зло мычу и запускаю руку в пижамные штаны, стискивая дрожащими пальцами возбужденный член. Раз, два, вверх, вниз, о Боже!.. Заглушающее заклинание на полог, скорее!

Я отрывисто бормочу его, а потом роняю палочку на пол, отдаваясь безумному порыву. Я уже делал это однажды, думая о Снейпе. Я обещал себе больше этого не делать… Все бесполезно - рука отказывается убраться с члена, а мозги просто отключаются, не забыв услужливо подсунуть уже иную картинку: Снейп отвечает на поцелуй, отрывается от моих губ и приникает к шее - кусая, засасывая кожу…

Вверх-вниз… Еще, еще, еще!..

Он скользит руками по моему телу, расстегивает джинсы, и это уже не моя рука, это его прохладная ладонь ласкает меня, стискивает, ускоряет движения…

Вот так - еще - уже почти… еще, ну же!.. лихорадочная дрожь, неконтролируемый стон вырывается из горла, стон, в котором имя…

Быстрее! Сильнее… о даа!.. Даа…

Северус!..

Я обмякаю на кровати, сперма заливает пальцы, член все еще вздрагивает, а я со всхлипами пытаюсь выровнять дыхание.

Я обещал себе этого не делать… Я не мог знать, что это будет самый яркий оргазм за всю мою жизнь… С его именем на губах.

Я знаю, за что злился на него. Я его хочу. Помоги мне Мерлин, я хочу Снейпа!

И теперь, гей он или не гей, уже никогда не смогу поднять на него глаза. Не смогу, потому что он прочтет в них, что я хочу его.

И оттолкнет так же, как сегодня.

Я поворачиваюсь набок, не в силах даже произнести очищающее заклинание. Липкая ладонь пахнет мускусом, я почти машинально подношу ее к лицу, вдыхая собственный запах. А потом высовываю кончик языка и осторожно пробую собственную сперму. Горьковатая полупрозрачная жидкость, все еще чуть теплая.

А какова на вкус сперма Снейпа?

Остается только застонать от собственного кретинизма и наложить какое-нибудь заклятие на голову, чтобы перестать, наконец, думать о нем. Я получил разрядку, не пора ли заснуть? Но тело напрочь отказывается слушаться. Мысли скользят дальше и вновь облекаются в картинки.

Снейп сидит в кресле, я - на краю стола рядом с ним. Я осторожно касаюсь его волос, наматываю на указательный палец слегка завивающуюся на конце прядь. Черную, смоляно-блестящую, жирную. Как будто он не мыл голову три месяца или смазывает волосы маслом. Снейп открывает глаза и впивается в меня взглядом… а потом ответным жестом зарывается длинными пальцами в мои отросшие волосы. Эти пальцы холодят мой затылок, скользят по темени - так же, как сегодня утром в больничном крыле, а потом надавливают на голову и пригибают к себе - ближе, еще ближе…

Член вздрагивает и решительно поднимается снова. За что мне это… Может, хватит?..

… ближе, ближе - и тонкие губы размыкаются - как сегодня в его кабинете, когда я утратил дар речи, глядя на него… Он наклоняет меня - и прижимает свой рот к моему.

Я со стоном отправляю руку на прежнее место. Тело сегодня руководствуется собственными инстинктами, и плевать ему, что я думаю по этому поводу.

Ладонь сжимается вокруг влажного горячего члена, и в это время в спальню кто-то заходит. Невилл, если судить по голосу, и Дин Томас.

Я прерывисто дышу и умоляю себя остановиться. Но сделать это при нарастающем возбуждении почти невозможно - я зарываюсь лицом в подушку и могу лишь надеяться, что они не захотят проверить, сплю ли я.

\- А Гарри что, уже лег? - голос Невилла.

Не проверяй, Невилл, умоляю тебя… Не время, не надо… мои пальцы стискивают член в отчаянной попытке вернуть реальность, но это действие вызывает только судорожную волну дрожи, до стука зубов. Ели они откинут полог, заклятие беззвучия спадет, и тогда… Я пытаюсь задавить стон, но он все равно вырывается - низкий, гортанный, и вдруг мелькает воспоминание о том, что я так стонал сегодня от боли - а потом привалился спиной к нему - такому теплому…

Быстрее, черт возьми, плевать, плевать на все!.. такому надежному…

О Боже… Даже если сбежится вся спальня…

Снейп, протягивающий мне руку, помогающий встать с пола… Я встаю, он так близко - коснись меня… потрогай меня…

Еще, еще… Сильнее… О-о… да-а… Пусть так…

Се-еверус…

\- Вроде бы спит. Да ладно, не проверяй, мало ли.

Чей это голос? Я не могу разобрать сквозь свое сбитое дыхание. Великодушные люди… Правильно, не надо проверять…как я схожу с ума…

В воздухе повисает запах удовлетворенного возбуждения - пряный, острый. Совсем не такой, как когда мы делали это с Симусом. Будто концентрацию усилили в несколько раз. Хорошо, что здесь тяжелые занавеси. Я проваливаюсь в сон, не имея ни сил, ни желания вынуть из штанов мокрую руку, убрать ее от паха, хотя прикосновение почти неприятно натертой коже.

Я засыпаю, и моя последняя мысль перед сном - что я хотел бы знать, как пахнет желание, разделенное пополам. Разделенное по-настоящему.

***


	20. Созвездие Козерога

Я просыпаюсь до звонка будильника и несколько секунд лежу в утреннем полумраке, не открывая глаз и пытаясь осознать свое положение в пространстве. Кажется, я всю ночь проспал в одной позе, на боку - мышцы затекли. Я не открываю глаз и поворачиваюсь на спину, с наслаждением потягиваясь. В теле царит удивительная легкость - такая, что кажется, без всякого заклятия левитации можно подняться в воздух. Она совершенно не сочетается с ощущением безнадежности, которое наползает постепенно, но неотвратимо, как туча на солнце. Что же такое вчера случилось, что я так странно себя чувствую?

Я медленно открываю глаза, сажусь в постели, спускаю на пол босые ноги, нашаривая шлепанцы. Хочется запеть от радости и хорошенько выругаться. Забавно.

Пижамные штаны стягиваются кое-как, потому что я не очень уверенно стою на ногах, и когда я машинально засовываю их под подушку, мне вдруг кажется, что… Я медленно подношу их к носу - и обоняния касается запах.

Я с размаху сажусь обратно на кровать, комкая в кулаках ткань. Блестяще. Вот все сразу и объяснилось. Безысходность, говоришь, Гарри? Да лучше сразу повеситься. Замечательно. Я вчера кончил, думая о Снейпе, выкрикивая его имя, кончил дважды, и если сейчас же не переключу мысли на что-нибудь другое, придется делать это в третий раз.

Я так долго и так успешно уходил от подобных размышлений, что сейчас обидно чувствовать фатальную неудачу. Он некрасивый, он жесткий, он невыносимо придирчивый… Он спас мне вчера жизнь, уложил спать и я его хочу.

И как прикажете с этим теперь жить?

Я одеваюсь, не слыша звонка будильника, не отвечая на оклики соседей по комнате, доносящиеся из-за полога. Я уже готовлюсь отдернуть его, когда замечаю, что один из носков надел на левую сторону. Хорошо, что хоть не разноцветные, а то в Хогвартсе появился бы Добби дубль два.

Переодеваю, придаю лицу максимально приветливое выражение - правда, ручаться за него не могу - и выхожу.

Мое появление полностью одетым на секунду вызывает тишину, а потом Невилл желает мне доброго утра. Дин и Симус смотрят в некотором удивлении, а Рон осведомляется:

\- А мы думали, ты спишь. Чего ж не отзываешься?

Я качаю головой:

\- Извините. Я здорово не выспался.

Я вру - я выспался изумительно. Теперь, когда полусонное оцепенение спадает, я ощущаю, как в каждой жилке звенит радость. Неужели нельзя было выбрать кого-то другого для достижения подобного эффекта? Почему это должен был оказаться Снейп?

Мы выходим из спальни, я на автомате поддерживаю веселый треп, а внутри нарастает чувство, близкое к отчаянию.

"Нужно отказаться от уроков окклюменции".

Я же сам просил его о них!

"Все равно нужно отказаться. В свете… открывшихся обстоятельств".

Я не имею права. Мне нужны эти уроки.

"А как ты будешь видеть его, как ты сможешь на него смотреть?"

А как я смогу не видеть его, не смотреть на него? Только на уроках? Там он совсем не тот. Я привык.

"Именно. Привык. Порви с дурной привычкой, пока не пришлось каяться".

Ну почему сразу каяться? А если он тоже…

"Мерлин, Поттер, что - "тоже"? Гей Снейп или не гей, он до тебя никогда не снизойдет. Так и будешь мучиться ночами, думая о нем?"

Мне просто нужен секс. И я подумал о нем, потому что эти слухи… не Симуса же представлять…

"Какая разница, что именно тебе нужно. Представь, что произойдет, если он сможет прочесть твои воспоминания!"

Он не сможет… Я научился ставить Зеркало.

"Он многократно сильнее тебя".

Он не увидит этого! Не увидит!

"Ой, Поттер… я тебя предупредил".

После завтрака, проглоченного через силу, я унылым взглядом уставляюсь на Гермиону. Мне ужасно хочется поговорить с ней, хотя я даже не представляю, о чем именно и как начать разговор. Рассказать? Я сгорю со стыда или от смущения. Но держать все в себе после того, как она открыто сказала, что мы со Снейпом могли бы понять друг друга в вопросах пола и выбора партнера, просто невмоготу. Мне нужно знать, что она имела в виду.

Сегодня уже четырнадцатое мая, нормальные люди озабочены подступающими экзаменами, а я механически зарисовываю на листе пергамента златоцвет, который демонстрирует мадам Стебль, и не в силах сосредоточиться. Мне хочется схватить свой Всполох и полететь, набирая высоту, вбирая в себя тепло и цвета вплотную подступившего лета, крича от безымянной радости. Просто потому, что жив, здоров и все вокруг меня тоже живы и в безопасности.

А еще хочется смотаться в Хогсмид, купить там, уговорив мадам Розмерту, бутылку огневиски и напиться вдребезги. Так, чтобы забыть о том, кто я, какой ориентации и что мне предстоит.

Эти желания раздирают меня пополам, и если бы хоть одно победило, я, наверное, сбежал бы с уроков. Хорошо, что златоцветы сияют, как апрельское солнце, заставляя щуриться за стеклами выданных к уроку темных очков. Даже Рон вытирает выступившие слезы, когда мы выходим из теплиц на свежий воздух.

На башне Астрономии вновь установили магические телескопы, позволяющие наблюдать движение звезд и вращение планет даже в яркий полдень. И неважно, из какого полушария ведешь наблюдение: небо здесь видно целиком - так, как оно окружает планету. Весь год мы занимались астрономией почти исключительно в теории, поскольку основной курс сдали в прошлом году. А усложненный предмет потребовал конспектирования, приобретения комнатных моделей разных галактик и лишь в последнюю очередь - практических наблюдений, призванных подтвердить теоретические расчеты. Теперь в оставшееся до экзаменов время у нас будет доступ к телескопам, чтобы можно было скорректировать и уточнить наработанный материал. Потом, как и в прошлом году, ночью, экзамен.

Я рассматриваю созвездия, прильнув к прорезиненному окуляру прибора. Он вплотную прилегает к переносице и глазницам до самых висков, не пропуская дневной свет. Небо, которое открывается передо мной, абсолютно черное - как в морозную зимнюю ночь. Бездонное, помаргивающее огоньками далеких миров.

Созвездие Льва. Мое созвездие, июльско-августовские звезды. Магглы составляют, глядя на двенадцать Звездных Знаков Зодиака, какие-то примитивные гороскопы, далекие от реальной жизни, как эти звезды - от нашей Земли.

Я перемещаю телескоп на несколько градусов, чтобы изменить панораму распахивающегося космоса. Мы не верим гороскопам, составляющимся на целую толпу людей, рожденных под одним и тем же знаком. Гороскоп можно составить только индивидуально, потратив на это не один и не два дня. И хорошо, если этим занимается не профессор Трелони. Но мы, разумеется, все равно знаем месяцы вступления в наибольшую силу зодиакальных созвездий. Это связано с Травологией, потому что растения чувствуют энергию звездного света, с Арифмантикой - тут лучше обратиться к Гермионе, зачем там знание звездных циклов, и с Зельеварением. Уж он-то в нас вбил понимание необходимости знать Астрономию для приготовления того или иного снадобья накрепко.

Я машинально поворачиваю телескоп еще чуть-чуть и буквально упираюсь взглядом в далекого Козерога. Равнодушно разглядываю его, соображая, кто из моих знакомых принадлежит к этому знаку, но в голову не приходит ни одного имени. Если бы я занимался Предсказаниями, возможно, знал бы - Парвати и Лаванда однажды опрашивали нас, кто когда родился, но я не хожу к Трелони, как и Рон, и Гермиона. Хватит с меня пророчеств.

Только если… Зимний день, полупустой коридор, двое, идущие по нему. Я стою за колонной, потому что не хочу сейчас разговаривать ни с тем, ни, упаси Боже, с другим. У одного недовольное лицо, на котором внятно читается "гори все синим пламенем", у другого лучится от улыбки: "Что ж, Северус, позволь поздравить тебя с днем рождения!"

Пот-тер-ты-и-ди-от.

Я спрыгиваю с подставки перед телескопом, чувствуя, как горят уши. Это что - новоизобретенный вид пытки? Кажется, у магглов была такая. Называлась "не думать о белой обезьяне". Маги ее видоизменили, теперь она формулируется "не думать о Северусе Снейпе".

Это с каких пор он стал Северусом!

Я раздраженно кусаю полузаживший шрам на губе, потом автоматически смазываю его. От применения мази кожа на губах стала мягче и как будто тоньше, а рот ярче. Странный эффект.

Все, хватит с меня на сегодня Астрономии. Я уступаю свое место и торопливо спускаюсь с башни, пока не пришла охота с нее прыгнуть. То ли чтобы полететь, то ли чтобы избавиться раз навсегда от забивающих голову мыслей. Пойду лучше обедать.

Гермиона, немного подумав, составляет мне компанию, а Рон отказывается. Он любит Астрономию, его от телескопа за уши не оттянешь.

Мы входим в Большой Зал, наполненный ароматами еды, и тут происходит нечто, от чего я успел отвыкнуть: ко мне в окружении верной свиты приближается Малфой. Он высокомерно прищуривается, будто копируя чье-то выражение лица - может быть, отцовское. Интересно, когда Малфой-старший выйдет - или вырвется, чем черт не шутит - из Азкабана, его мимика еще будет в состоянии воспроизвести это ледяное презрение? Беллатрикс годы пребывания там не украсили.

\- Поттер, - тянет Малфой, вскидывая одну бровь. Нет, это не жест его отца. Это…

\- Малфой?

\- Говорят, Золотой мальчик вновь грохнулся в обморок, а, Поттер? - начинает он, осклабившись, - какой ты у нас нежный, в самом деле. То от дементоров сознание теряешь, то от духоты. Красная девица прямо! Чего молчишь?

\- Жду, пока ты выговоришься, - отзываюсь я вежливо. Появление Малфоя неожиданно оказало мне услугу: будто захлопнулась дверь в воспоминания о вчерашнем дне, дышать стало легче. Когда он близко, нужно быть сосредоточенным только не нем. Вот и прекрасно.

Слизеринцы дружно хмыкают, а Миллисент Буллстроуд начинает рассматривать меня с внезапным интересом.

\- А еще я слышал, что наш декан предоставил тебе место для отдыха в собственном кабинете, Поттер, - ядовито улыбаясь, продолжает мой противник, - это как, правда или нет?

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить его самого? - отвечаю я ему, копируя эту улыбку, - насколько я знаю, у вас достаточно тесные отношения. Пойди и задай вопрос.

Шея Малфоя покрывается красными пятнами:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Только то, что сказал, - любезно отвечаю я, забавляясь его реакцией, - кажется, он вхож в ваш дом и дружен с твоим отцом? Ах да, теперь он там, вероятно, редко бывает, раз твой папочка в Азкабане. Или он посещает твою мать? Я не знаю, Драко, я просто предположил. Ты услышал в моих словах что-то личное?

\- Заткнись! - угрожающе придвигается Малфой. Гермиона, стоящая рядом, делает шаг вперед, но я остаюсь на прежнем месте и молча беру ее за руку, отодвигая назад. Сам я не отступаю ни на йоту.

\- Малфой, я не сказал ничего выходящего за рамки вежливости, - произношу я, не узнавая собственных мягких интонаций, - поэтому будь добр, прекрати истерику.

\- Я все знаю про тебя, Поттер, - шепчет он, глядя на меня прозрачно-серыми глазами, - всё, понял? Если ты, урод, полезешь к Снейпу…

\- Интересно, - перебиваю я все так же мягко, - а что именно ты знаешь? Звучит так, словно ты ревнуешь к собственному декану!

\- Отлично, - он игнорирует мое оскорбление, я даю себе слово позже подумать, почему, - значит, ты не отрицаешь.

\- Не отрицаю чего именно?

\- Что был у него.

\- А что, это повод для зависти? Извини, я не думал, что тебя он туда не впускает.

Мне некогда думать о том, что, собственно, означают слова о том, что он "все" обо мне знает. Снейп не сказал бы. Абсурдно, но в это я верю непреложно. А Финниган не посмеет. Значит, блеф.

\- Ублюдок, - пальцы с идеальным маникюром сжимаются в кулаки, и один из них стремительно летит мне в переносицу. М-да, у Малфоя что - совсем крыша съехала, драться в Большом зале? МакГонагалл за меньшее сняла недавно баллы! И опять я среди участников…

Я перехватываю его запястье и отработанным движением заламываю за спину. Крэбб и Гойл дергаются вперед, но я останавливаю их взглядом, на который они натыкаются, как на стену.

\- Тихо, - предупреждаю я ровно, - движение, и я ему руку сломаю. Мне плевать, сколько баллов с меня снимут.

Малфой почти беззвучно всхлипывает около моего уха. Мы стоим так близко, со стороны не поймешь, что происходит. Я обращаюсь к нему, так, чтобы никто из персонажей живой картины не расслышал:

\- Я тебя сейчас отпущу. И мы молча разойдемся в стороны. Устраивает тебя - или сломать руку, как обещал?

Малфой судорожно дышит, затем слабо кивает. Я медленно ослабляю захват, и он отстраняется, баюкая кисть. Крэбб прыгает вперед, но Малфой останавливает его. Щелчком пальцев. Да, верных псов вырастил, ничего не скажешь. Инцидент можно считать исчерпанным, у меня даже, как ни странно, улучшилось настроение.

Мы стоим друг против друга, и мне почти смешно. Две пародии на Снейпа. Хорошо, что больше никому в голову не пришло. Интересно, кто справился с ролью удачнее? 

\- Что здесь происходит?

Почему этому человеку всегда надо все испортить, появившись в самый неподходящий момент! Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, но Малфой меня опережает:

\- Ничего, профессор.

Да, не в его интересах озвучивать свою выходку.

Снейп окидывает нашу живописную группу взглядом, останавливая взгляд на негодующей Гермионе, потом на мне. Как мне удается не покраснеть, понятия не имею, но я смело гляжу ему в глаза. Смело до того момента, как вспоминаю свою вчерашнюю вспышку. Край рта Снейпа дергается, и я отвожу взгляд. От окклюменции точно надо отказаться…

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, - выносит он поразительно мягкий вердикт, а затем проходит мимо, к учительскому столу.

Мы расходимся в молчании. Слизеринцы явно переживают поражение своего лидера и то, что я так дешево отделался, а Малфой бросает на меня загадочный взгляд. Что, подкараулить решил?

Впрочем, если решил, на месте разберемся. Последнее время мне везет на драки. Тем более один на один… Дадли обычно собирал компанию.

Мы задумчиво доедаем картофельную запеканку, когда появляется Рон. Он выглядит возбужденным и немедленно начинает рассказывать что-то про Тропик Рака, но Гермиона прерывает его:

\- Самое интересное на сегодня ты уже пропустил.

Ничего себе - и это не одобряющая драк Гермиона! Рон с круглыми глазами выслушивает пересказ произошедшего, время от времени сокрушаясь, что пропустил такое событие. Гриффиндор схлестнулся со Слизерином, победил и остался в живых после обзора места происшествия хогвартским Цербером… то есть деканом этого самого Слизерина. Да, жизнь прекрасна и удивительна.

Мы заканчиваем есть и направляемся на Уход за волшебными существами. Мне не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что как минимум две пары глаз смотрят мне в спину.

***

Вечером мы долго залечиваем укусы "зверюшек" Хагрида Они у него пока не имеют названия. У новых существ оказались длинные скорпионьи хвосты, клешни на суставчатых лапах и все та же отвратительная способность плеваться огнем. После соплохвостов нас этим, конечно, уже не напугаешь, а вот яд хвостовых жал оказался… Чуть ли не полкурса отправилось после занятия в больничное крыло. Но Хагрид был, несмотря ни на что, доволен проведенным уроком.

Когда мы, наконец, дотащились до гриффиндорской гостиной, у нас уже не осталось сил на то, чтобы заниматься уроками. Гермиона, к тому же, расчесала до крови кожу на руках - у нее оказалась аллергия на составляющие не то яда, не то слюны хагридских любимцев. Мадам Помфри только за голову взялась, ее увидев. Однако после того, как руки до самых локтей намазали какой-то прозрачной гелеобразной жидкостью, зуд прекратился, и теперь Гермиона оказалась самой бодрой из нашей троицы.

\- Ребята, - она подходит к нам с Роном, обессиленно упавшим на диван, - подвиньтесь, я хочу вам кое-то сказать.

Мы послушно принимаем сидячее положение и подбираем ноги. Она устраивается удобнее и вынимает из школьной сумки утренний номер "Ежедневного пророка".

\- Здесь статья, посвященная пожару в Британской библиотеке. Настоящая статья. Честная.

От этих слов я чувствую, как по спине пробегают мурашки. Я напряженно выпрямляюсь и смотрю на газету, словно ожидая, что она заговорит.

\- И? - произносит Рон отрывисто, разрывая паузу.

\- И вот что, - Гермиона говорит полушепотом, - Сами-Знаете-Кто не хотел ее уничтожать. Это был приказ Министерства.

\- Что? - я не могу поверить своим ушам, но Гермиона кивает. Вид у нее сердитый и совершенно несчастный. Я могу понять ее огорчение: книги она ставит на второе место после людей.

\- Сами-Знаете-Кто планировал нападение, о котором удалось узнать заранее. Кто-то из шпионов сообщил. Спасти здание и его содержимое не было никакой возможности, это была гонка на опережение. Несколько минут отрыва, - она хлопает газетой по колену, - Пожиратели смерти должны были достать для него какой-то чрезвычайно важный манускрипт или гримуар. Какой, узнать не удалось, известно лишь, что древний. В библиотеке были десятки миллионов книг и свитков, неизвестно, какой был нужен Вол… Волдеморту. Один "Некрономикон" уже мог представлять для него ценность, а сколько черных книг, рассматривающихся как раритеты или исторические ценности, было в библиотеке, даже не счесть. Магглы же не знают настоящей силы, скрытой в этих книгах, хранят то, что давно следовало уничтожить!

\- Но что он хотел там найти? - спрашиваю я, вспоминая, что пожар случился как раз накануне того, как Волдеморт в очередной раз посетил мое сознание.

\- Секрет вечной жизни, судя по всему, - Гермиона закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана. Она долго молчит и когда заговаривает вновь, голос ее звучит очень хрипло. - Он не успел, мы его опередили… Но какова цена! Гарри, - она поворачивается ко мне, и я вижу в ее глазах слезы, - ты был прав, прости меня.

\- О чем ты?

\- О той лекции Биннса, когда ты сказал, что не время забывать об опасности, что война на пороге. Теперь я понимаю, что ты не все сказал, да?.. - я медленно киваю, не отводя глаз. - Война уже идет. И мы уже несем потери - и какие потери! А немагический мир даже не знает, кого винить… Ты прав, мы должны быть готовы ко всему. Каждый день.

\- Но пока он не выиграл, - я утешающе кладу ладонь ей на плечо, - партия только начата.

\- Если мы будем воевать вот так, - Гермиона не глядя тыкает пальцем в шуршащие газетные листы, - потом у нас не останется ничего из того, за что стоит воевать. Не останется ни памяти, ни красоты, ни гармонии… - она закрывает лицо руками. Потом бормочет извинения и убегает наверх по лестнице в спальню.

Мы какое-то время молча сидим, глядя в пол. Потом я поднимаюсь и спрашиваю совершенно будничным тоном, не хочет ли Рон идти наверх. Он удивленно смотрит на меня и трясет головой. Наверное, мое спокойствие показалось ему странным. Еще бы, на него знание обрушила Гермиона - и только теперь, а я знаю от Дамблдора уже почти год. Свыкнется. Я желаю спокойной ночи и отправляюсь спать.

Слава богу, я слишком устал сегодня, чтобы чего-то хотеть, поэтому мне удается заснуть ценой совсем небольшой уступки. Я крепко обхватываю ногами одеяло, а руками - подушку, вжимаюсь в них всем телом, словно в объятии. И стараясь не думать о том, что это должно значить, засыпаю.

***


	21. Окклюменция

Утром я спускаюсь в гриффиндорскую гостиную одним из последних и сразу отыскиваю взглядом Гермиону. Она сидит, сосредоточившись над рисунком рун, видимо, готовясь к Арифмантике, и приветствует меня дружелюбно, но довольно сдержанно. Впрочем, я тоже не горю желанием разговаривать. С некоторых пор мне все труднее это делать. Разве что об учебе. Разговор на камнях обо мне и Симусе был, кажется, совсем недавно, но после него события вокруг начали закручиваться в какую-то тугую спираль, сбивая мне дыхание и лишая выдержки. Поводов для раздумий все больше, а разумных доводов все меньше. Я уже отчаялся разобраться в себе, и вчерашнее желание поговорить исчезло как не бывало. Так что я просто сажусь с Гермионой, чувствуя себя с ней рядом хотя бы отдаленно спокойным. Можно надеяться, что меня перестанут преследовать воспоминания о прошедшей ночи.

Так не было ни разу, даже когда мы общались с Симусом. Я заснул крепким спокойным сном, а проснулся в темноте от собственного стона - с болезненным желанием, жгущим изнутри грудную клетку, и членом, разрывающимся от перевозбуждения. Я не мог вспомнить, что мне снилось, но вспоминать и не понадобилось - мне хватило нескольких движений и яркой картинки, непрошенно мелькнувшей перед глазами. Урок окклюменции - Снейп, разворачивающий меня спиной к себе, кладущий руки мне на бедра, сдергивающий джинсы… Я успел лишь представить, как он касается меня там - сзади - и кончил, чувствуя, что задыхаюсь. О Господи, я с ума сойду.

Что это? Гормональная буря? Некстати подвернувшееся воспоминание? Да какое воспоминание - никогда в моей жизни не происходило ничего подобного. Симуса, наверное, вырвало бы, предложи я ему такое. Спасибо Гермионе, между прочим - если бы не она и не ее способность изыскивать в нашей библиотеке самые невероятные книги, я и не подозревал бы, что это возможно между двумя мужчинами.

После прочтения книги начали сниться сумасшедшие сны, терзавшие меня большую часть зимы. Сон, участниками которого были Дамблдор и, судя по всему, Сириус, я хранил в себе несколько месяцев, вызывая перед глазами, когда начинал гладить себя. Потом все постепенно сошло на нет, а после разрыва с Финниганом у меня хоть и была какое-то время бессонница, подобных всплесков больше не случалось. И вот на тебе. Снейп, Снейп, Снейп - куда мне сбежать от его имени, которое постоянно слышится в мыслях? А ведь мне сегодня идти к нему. И если мне не повезет… если он узнает, что я хочу его - на моей карьере спасителя человечества можно смело ставить крест. Как и на жизни.

А может быть, это и к лучшему. Я устал. Кто бы знал, как устал!

\- Гарри, что случилось? - гермионина рука отводит с моего лица прядь упавших волос. Видимо, я глубоко задумался.

\- Ничего, а что?

\- Ты очень грустный.

\- В самом деле? - я улыбаюсь. Она не верит и продолжает пропускать пряди моих волос через растопыренные пальцы. Когда они задевают затылок, я отстраняюсь и вздрагиваю, хотя в гостиной тепло. Карие глаза Гермионы делаются встревоженными:

\- Не хочешь поговорить?

\- Нет, - отвечаю я резко, - не хочу.

\- Извини, - она, кажется, совершенно не обижается и возвращается к начатому конспекту. Я смотрю на ее профиль, на бархатистую щеку, покрытую первым загаром, и неожиданно для себя говорю:

\- Гермиона, а ты красивая.

Она хорошо владеет собой - опускает перо в углубление на столе, отодвигает написанное и лишь тогда поворачивается:

\- Спасибо, не думала, что ты мне это скажешь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты меня воспринимаешь весьма… абстрактно, если можно так выразиться, - отвечает она, рассматривая меня с легкой улыбкой. - Ты тоже красивый, знаешь ли.

\- Да ну тебя, - я краснею и пытаюсь отвернуться, но она останавливает меня, слегка дернув за ухо:

\- Подожди. Я серьезно.

\- Слушай, брякнул, не подумав, что ты теперь меня дураком делаешь! - я начинаю сердиться.

\- То есть ты на самом деле красивой меня не считаешь, - заключает она.

\- Считаю, - я прикусываю губу и раздраженно смотрю на свои пальцы, переплетенные в замок. Я чувствую себя глупо. Зачем я это сказал? Теперь вот слушай…

\- Так и я говорю искренне, - отвечает Гермиона, - если бы ты интересовался девочками, то заметил бы, что они с тебя глаз не сводят!

\- Не с меня, а со шрама, - отвечаю я глухо.

\- Нет, балда, именно с тебя. Твой шрам давно не поражает ничье воображение. А ты очень интересный парень, честно, - она краснеет, когда я смотрю на нее, но кивает в подтверждение своих слов. - Если бы ты хоть раз посмотрелся в зеркало по-настоящему, ты бы меня понял.

\- Я туда каждое утро смотрюсь, когда умываюсь, - отвечаю я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. И еще я туда смотрюсь, раз в неделю накладывая заклинание от щетины, но об этом упоминать незачем.

\- Ты не видишь себя со стороны, - авторитетно заявляет Гермиона, - и не можешь оценить.

\- А ты можешь?

\- Я - могу.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я другого пола, - фыркает она, - хотя ты и представителям собственного пола нравишься, как мне сдается.

\- Просто с ума по мне сходят, - я вскакиваю, отбрасывая стул, но она цепко хватает меня за рукав.

\- Успокойся. Никто не слышит, людей вокруг нет.

Это верно, в гостиной действительно сидит человек семь, и все они далеко от нас… но я не могу больше продолжать этот разговор. Как будто умудрился-таки ввязаться в беседу, о которой думал вчера. Только мы обсуждаем совсем не то, что мне хочется… Или то? Как меня достала собственная противоречивость!

\- Гарри, ты хочешь нравиться кому-то конкретному? - тем временем спрашивает Гермиона, пытливо всматриваясь мне в лицо.

О да. Очень конкретному. Я настолько хочу ему нравиться, что мне снится, как он меня трахает. Причем это произошло за последний месяц. Или два. Или началось еще в феврале.

\- Нет.

\- А мне кажется, что ты чем-то опечален именно потому, что…

\- Гермиона, сделай милость, давай не будем обсуждать, чем я опечален! - почти выкрикиваю я шепотом, зло глядя на нее, - мне и без того проблем хватает, чтобы еще искать любовных приключений!

Я сказал любовных? Ну да, это устойчивое идиоматическое выражение. Все в порядке.

\- Хорошо, - она делает вид, что отступила, - не хочешь, не надо. Только одно, Гарри: за ту вчерашнюю сцену с Малфоем Снейп должен был снять с нас обоих чертову уйму баллов. А он снял десять. Не хочешь задуматься, почему?

Она встает и уходит, оглянувшись на пороге. Я сижу, совершенно оглушенный ее словами и тем, как легко, без тени сомнения она произнесла фамилию Снейпа. Она что - подозревает?

Да, десять баллов, несмотря на то, что он понял, что дело пахло дракой. Но не это главное.

Когда я доказывал ему в кабинете свое право на равенство - сумасшедшая идея, сорвавшаяся с языка - Снейп всего лишь разбил мои доводы и попросил на выход. О святой и великий Мерлин, он же не то что взыскания не назначил, он не снял с меня ни одного балла! Почему лишь теперь до меня дошло? И что это должно означать?

Он не желает меня наказывать и полюбил Гриффиндор. Все, больше вариантов нет. Разумных - нет. Разве что Снейп решил заставить меня мучиться совестью. Кто мог подумать, во что это выльется! Пара мыслей перед сном - и вот уже двое суток состояние, близкое к срыву. И возбуждение в качестве бонуса.

Нет, нет, нет…

Я все равно не пойму его логику. Как никогда не смогу доказать, что он вернул нам те пятьдесят баллов, снятые за стычку с Малфоем в подземельях. Больше сделать это было некому, я выяснял. Никто из преподавателей не дал утешительного ответа.

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам. Колин Криви поднимает голову и улыбается, поймав мой взгляд, Парвати Патил шепчется с заглянувшей из Рэйвенкло сестрой Падмой, несколько младшекурсников выполняют домашние задания, время от времени тяжко вздыхая. Тишина и покой.

Я не могу здесь больше находиться.

Торопливо встаю и иду назад в спальню; слава Богу, никого. Прохожу к своей постели, задергиваю полог и накладываю на него заглушающее заклинание. Надеюсь, сейчас никто не вернется? Я не виноват, что делаю это. Не виноват. Просто сегодня мне через несколько часов встречаться с ним, и я не могу сделать этого в том состоянии, в каком нахожусь. Остается смириться с собственным безумием. По крайней мере, оно только мое. Никто не узнает, и Снейп в первую очередь. Справлюсь своими силами. Просто у меня давно не было не только секса, но даже желания им заниматься, в этом все дело.

Я кладу ладонь на ширинку джинсов и медленно провожу по ней рукой, ощущая приливающее к паху тепло. Потом повторяю маршрут ладони снизу вверх, чувствуя, как нарастает в теле мелкая дрожь. Противиться - или сдаться? Я расстегиваю молнию, освобождая ноющий член. Он уже стоит. Да, теперь, видимо, Снейп и эрекция станут неотделимы друг от друга. Ненавижу.

Я зажмуриваюсь и запускаю руку в трусы, обхватывая головку. К черту ткань, к черту! Я хочу. Я давно так не хотел… разве что прошлой ночью.

Я стаскиваю с бедер джинсы вместе с плавками, пару раз пинаю воздух, скидывая штанины, и с облегчением раздвигаю ноги, давая руке лучший доступ. Ритм, знакомый телу, ритм, от которого пресекается дыхание и член начинает сочиться смегмой… Раз, два, вверх, вниз, большой палец поглаживает головку… Я уже почти на пике, когда в голову приходит мысль, заставляющая меня дернуться от возбуждения. Торопливо смачиваю слюной средний палец на левой руке и направляю к маленькому, сморщенному отверстию ануса. О боооже…

Не надо даже пытаться протиснуть его внутрь… Слегка нажать, попадая в ритм руки… Ускорить движения… Нажать еще раз…

Я уже полубезумен от охватившего нестерпимого желания, и в голове, перебивая друг друга, крутятся лишь две мысли: быстрее… быстрее… еще, о, еще…

И: не звать, не звать, не звать…

Огненная вспышка перед глазами, стон, которого я не слышу… Северус!.. Я дугой выгибаюсь на постели и кончаю, задыхаясь. Я не смог… я не смог.

Ну почему я выкрикиваю его имя?

***

Без двадцати шесть я откладываю в сторону сочинение по Истории магии, поправляю одежду и придирчиво рассматриваю себя в единственном небольшом зеркале. Гермиона наговорила сегодня столько, что у меня не сразу перестали гореть уши. И вот теперь стою и пялюсь в кусок стекла, как последний дурак. Белая рубашка, синие джинсы, расслабленный узел гриффиндорского галстука… Я решительно стягиваю его через голову. Все равно ворот рубашки расстегнут. А Снейпу не покажется, что перед ним второе издание Джеймса Поттера. По крайней мере, с порога не покажется.

Я поднимаю взгляд и встречаюсь глазами со своим отражением. Холодные; у меня такой угрюмый вид? До странного яркие губы, эффект мази мадам Помфри. Черные волосы, спадающие на шею, закрывающие уши. Скоро можно будет собирать сзади. Дамблдор упомянул однажды, что раньше колдуны и ведуньи нарочно отращивали волосы на максимальную длину, считая их источником магической силы. Теперь это скорее дань моде и традициям, однако у большинства моих сверстников волосы уже падают на плечи, даже у Рона. Так что мои еще можно счесть короткими. Впрочем, меня все устраивает. Чем длиннее челка, тем меньше видно шрам.

А больше в моей внешности присматриваться не к чему. Худой, не особенно высокий, во всяком случае, выше Гермионы, но ниже Невилла.

Ничего особенного.

Я тщательно заправляю под ремень выбившуюся рубашку и через минуту закрываю за собой дверь общей спальни.

***

Я стою перед дверью его кабинета, не в силах заставить себя постучать. Насколько, оказывается, проще все обстояло, когда я опасался лишь того, что он заберется в мои воспоминания! Тогда я хоть не боялся взгляда Снейпа, устремленного на меня, не вздрагивал при его приближении. А если он захочет вернуться к прошлому разговору… Меня прошибает холодный пот, и чтобы не дать себе времени развернуться и позорно спастись бегством, я решительно стучу в тяжелую дверь. Ответа нет. Я глубоко вздыхаю и дергаю дверную ручку. Она неожиданно легко подается навстречу, и мне ничего не остается, как войти в кабинет Снейпа и остановиться на почтительном расстоянии от стола, не поднимая глаз. Я могу проклинать себя любыми словами, но заставить себя посмотреть на него все равно не в состоянии.

Снейп не обращает на меня внимания и продолжает заниматься изучением какой-то пробирки с серебристо-серой жидкостью внутри. Проходит, должно быть, минуты три, пока он перестает крутить ее, разглядывая содержимое на цвет, осторожно поднося к носу и время от времени щелкая ногтем по стеклу, чтобы взболтать. Я успеваю забыть все слова, какие готовил, пока спускался сюда, и думаю о том, что он, конечно, нарочно заставляет меня томиться ожиданием. Наконец он отставляет реторту на деревянную подставку и устремляет на меня тяжелый взгляд. Я смаргиваю, но выдерживаю, иначе пребывание здесь просто не имеет смысла.

Очевидно, Снейп приходит к тому же выводу, поскольку хмыкает и осведомляется:

\- Коль скоро гриффиндорская храбрость придала вам сил явиться, не будете любезны поздороваться, мистер Поттер?

Наверное, его слова про разницу между "ты" и "вы", заключающуюся в интонациях, теперь будут точить мою память минимум до окончания школы. Даже если бы он не добавил обращения, сомнений нет: "Вы болван, Поттер". Его тон не оставляет сомнений. Скоро я точно смогу определять, когда Снейп снисходит до "ты". Когда собирается меня убивать за какой-нибудь идиотский поступок, вроде думоотвода, или когда спасает жизнь, предлагая помощь в окклюменции… Мысль о думоотводе вызывает какое-то смутное беспокойство, как вопрос, который я не успеваю облечь в слова, и исчезает.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр.

\- Поттер, вы утратили способность выражаться в полный голос? Кажется, в прошлый раз вы вели себя более… громко.

О нет. Не надо, пожалуйста, только не это. Наверное, у меня делается такое выражение лица, что Снейп хмыкает. Я осторожно поднимаю голову. Нет, он все так же мрачен, только в глазах читается удовлетворение. Еще бы, я теперь места себе не нахожу. А ведь не сказал ему в прошлый раз ничего, кроме правды.

\- Мистер Поттер, если вы пришли, чтобы молчать и краснеть, не проще ли отложить или отменить занятие до времени, когда вы будете более адекватны стоящей перед вами задаче?

Утром я хотел отказаться от уроков окклюменции. Во всяком случае, моя разумная часть считала именно так.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Внятнее, - он поднимается и подходит чуть ли не вплотную ко мне. Черт.

\- Нет, не надо откладывать, сэр.

Что я там нес за чушь про личное пространство Снейпа и про то, что он боится, если я его нарушу? Может, это относилось исключительно к случаям, когда я проявляю инициативу? Он ни секунды не выглядит растерянным. А вот я…

Ноздрей касается слабый запах эвкалипта, исходящий от его мантии, сердце пропускает удар, и я отступаю на шаг, вскидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Пусть не думает, что кто-то перед ним трепещет!

Взгляд скользит по линии высоких скул, по горбинке носа, и я заставляю себя встретиться с ним глазами. Что ж, теперь я знаю, что мое выражение, увиденное сегодня в зеркале, точно не самое хмурое.

Снейп сдвигает брови и отвечает на вызов.

Черные глаза - как будто в нем есть испанская кровь. Сказавшаяся только в глазах, зато как… Зрачки почти не видны на фоне радужки, но я чувствую их. Не опускай голову, Гарри. Не красней, Гарри. Держись. Словно сопротивляешься гипнозу. Или пытаешься не допустить вторжения легилиментора. Но ведь мы еще не начали…

Снейп встряхивает волосами, и я откидываю голову, боясь, что они хлестнут меня по щеке. Мы стоим так близко - но теперь я делаю шаг назад, даже если это означает проиграть безмолвную дуэль. Судя по всему, так и есть. Снейп презрительно опускает углы рта, от этого выражение его лица становится еще более отталкивающим, и отходит, на ходу вынимая волшебную палочку. Я стою на прежнем месте, чувствуя себя выдохшимся и уставшим. Уже. А ведь мне еще нужно суметь поставить Зеркало и, желательно, не единожды…

Я ненавижу Снейпа, приходит в голову спасительная мысль. И тут же вспоминается, что вызывает во мне эту ненависть.

Нет, не здесь - и не теперь!!

Как ни странно, тело подчиняется, и я смотрю на Снейпа негодующе, но без смущения. Мои мысли о нем - они заперты в гриффиндорской спальне, за бордовым пологом. Сюда им ходу нет.

\- Займите позицию, Поттер, - голос звучит устало, и мой гнев на себя сменяется чем-то вроде удивления. Я не думаю, что мог так его утомить, правда? Он ведь будет проводить занятие?

Я торопливо становлюсь напротив и зажмуриваюсь в ожидании отсчета. Снейп молчит, так долго, что я устаю держать веки закрытыми, и осторожно открываю глаза. Он как-то странно на меня смотрит, медленно крутя в пальцах волшебную палочку.

\- Поттер, что с вами сегодня? - его голос звучит отстраненно и невыразительно, но мне становится не по себе. Неужели мое смятение так заметно?

\- Все в порядке, сэр, - отвечаю я тихо, стараясь придать лицу если не сосредоточенное, то хотя бы спокойное выражение. У меня вроде получается, особенно, когда он на меня не глядит.

\- По вас не скажешь. Вы нормально себя чувствуете? Что вы молчите, нормально или нет?

\- Нормально.

Снейп вновь подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки:

\- У вас не было дурных снов или предчувствий, связанных с Темным Лордом? Что-нибудь произошло?

Дурных снов? О нет, ничего из того, о чем нельзя было бы упомянуть. Я подавляю желание нервно рассмеяться.

\- Нет, честное слово.

\- В таком случае соберитесь наконец! - в его тоне металл, и я внезапно испытываю от этого облегчение. Если теперь мне суждено радоваться скверному расположению духа Снейпа, определенно пора резервировать место в Св. Мунго.

Я киваю, и на сей раз ждать долго не приходится. Снейп вообще не тратит времени ни на подготовку, ни на произнесение лишних слов. Он отступает на пару шагов, палочка почти упирается мне в лоб, и громко произносит:

\- Legilimens!

Зеркало… Я должен поставить Зеркало! У меня это уже получалось…

Ночь экзамена по Астрономии, пятый курс… МакГонагалл падает, сбитая красными лучами заклятий…

Дамблдор сообщает мне, что начинается Третья Мировая война…

Хижина Хагрида… Первое за этот год появление Волдеморта, боль, разрывающая шрам, голос, звучащий в моей голове, червем копошащийся в душе…

Больно! Больно! Нет!

Imago!.. Imago!..

Тонкая серебристая пленка, ртутно переливаясь, раскидывается перед лучом заклятия, но он легко пробивает ее. Я чувствую крик, нарастающий внутри себя, я сегодня совсем беспомощен…

Зеркало!.. пожалуйста…

… Поваленное дерево, закатные отсветы на протянутых ко мне сложенных лодочкой руках с огнем зажигалки внутри… Я знаю, чьи это руки…

Ты не должен увидеть его лица!

IMAGO!!

Тьма.

\- Поттер, вами положительно надо заняться. Обмороки, обмороки… - резкий запах забивает дыхание, и я начинаю кашлять, сразу приходя в чувство. Снейп держит около моего лица вату с нашатырем, вид у него бесстрастный. Я прищуриваюсь - глаза ест от сомнительного аромата - и пытаюсь прочесть что-нибудь в его лице. Что-нибудь, свидетельствующее о том, что он не понял, что это был Симус.

\- Поттер, мне безразлично, кто это был, - равнодушно произносит Снейп, - вижу, вам бесполезно преподавать уроки как хорошего тона, так и психологии. Неужто ваши худшие воспоминания обусловлены лишь чувством неполноценности? Бояться себя по меньшей мере глупо. Вы же боитесь.

Он смотрит на меня, и я закусываю губу, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Или хотя бы сползти со стула и уткнуться лицом в колени.

\- Поттер, вам должно быть стыдно. Не передо мной - перед собой. Вы в силах поставить заклятие только на пороге потрясения или при сильной боли. То есть лишь в экстремальных условиях. Это плохо. Тем более что блок, которым вы пытаетесь прикрыть самые тяжелые воспоминания, вы ставите весьма топорно. Сосредоточиваете на нем все силы. Мне не составило бы труда пробить вашу защиту в другом месте и извлечь то, чего вы не хотите показывать. Но я решил пощадить вашу гордость. Пока вы сами не поймете, чего страшитесь, все бесполезно. Подумайте, что произойдет, если я не успею прийти вам на помощь в следующий раз!

Я закрываю лицо ладонями. Это детский жест, это признание поражения, но я не могу иначе. Снейп пощадил меня. Он мог всё увидеть. Всё. Осознание окатывает меня настоящим ужасом.

Он бы оскорбился, узнав, какая меня терзает похоть. Или жажда. Он бы меня просто убил. И он еще говорит мне не стыдиться!

\- Мистер Поттер, извольте убрать руки от лица, я не закончил.

Его голос возвращает меня к действительности, и я усилием воли опускаю руки, мельком глянув на часы. Пять минут восьмого. Не может быть. Прошло больше часа, отведенного Снейпом на занятие.

Он дожидается, когда я взгляну на него - точнее, на его мантию, и продолжает:

\- Обучать вас и раньше представлялось безнадежным делом, но признаться, наши занятия дали повод думать, что я могу ошибаться. Вы делаете успехи, хоть и не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Однако как я ни старался довести до вас необходимость сопротивляться молча, вы упорно кричите. Вы понимаете, что это означает?

\- Расход магической энергии, - медленно отвечаю я.

\- Именно так. Объясните мне, как вы умудряетесь знать теорию, но постоянно забывать о ее применении на практике?

А ведь у меня уже получалось практически молча сопротивляться, тогда, с Волдемортом. Что, Снейп, что ли, на меня так действует?

\- Не знаю, сэр.

\- К сожалению, я тоже не знаю. Остается слабое утешение, что когда-нибудь ваши вопли перестанут терзать мой слух. Учить же вас вежливому обращению, видимо, бесполезно.

Он что, издевается? Может, мне и там, под заклятием, стоило обращаться к нему "сэр"? Я слабо фыркаю, выходит жалобно, но сил на возмущение нет. Снейп отходит от стула, на который меня усадил, подняв с пола, и идет к шкафу. Он что-то ищет, потом возвращается и протягивает мне шоколадную плитку. Как в тот, первый раз.

\- Ешьте, Поттер. Возможно, вы еще недостаточно восстановили силы после случившегося позавчера.

В голосе нет прежнего раздражения, хотя жесткость осталась. И на том спасибо. Я разворачиваю шоколад и лишь теперь замечаю, что у меня взмокли ладони. Да и подмышки сырые. И даже корни волос. Наверное, Снейп прав, это просто слабость.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Он, кажется, вздыхает, впрочем, не возьмусь поручиться. Я же не смотрю в его сторону, когда он этого не требует, поэтому не уверен. Кажется, теперь, когда он не ненавидит меня столь очевидно, как раньше, мне стало еще тяжелее в его обществе. Когда он застал меня здесь в прошлом году, выдержать его ярость было проще, чем вот это. Шоколад. Нашатырь. А в прошлый раз после беспамятства он растирал мне руки. На секунду мне хочется снова потерять сознание, чтобы узнать, сделает ли он это опять.

Когда он чуть не вывихнул мне плечо, вышвыривая из своих воспоминаний, это было легче стерпеть, чем необходимость чуть ли не ежедневно видеться.

Секунду. Вышвыривая из воспоминаний…

\- Профессор, - я просто не могу не задать этот вопрос, наконец-то удалось его сформулировать, - а почему вы больше не используете при занятиях думоотвод?

Снейп поворачивается ко мне - полным откровенной угрозы движением:

\- Вас что-то еще интересует в моем прошлом, мистер Поттер? Не все увидели? Не досмотрели, как развлекается ваш папаша?

О Боже, зачем я спросил?

\- Нет, я только…

Глаза Снейпа режут без ножа, крылья носа раздуваются, словно он обуздывает собственную ярость:

\- Только - что?

\- Только хотел узнать…

\- Ах да. Как же я забыл о вашем любопытстве! Мне не нужен думоотвод, Поттер. По двум причинам: худшее вы, как ни прискорбно, уже видели. Это раз. И второе: вам все равно не взломать мою защиту. Ваши сомнительные успехи каждый раз это подтверждают.

Я зябко обхватываю руками плечи, сгорбившись на стуле. Щеки горят так, будто он прошелся по ним крапивой. Худшее я уже видел… Выходит, даже память о службе Волдеморту и пытках не так ужасна для него, как это подсмотренное воспоминание. Я знаю, что говорю это зря, но…

\- Простите.

\- Простить - вас? Помилуйте, мистер Поттер, за что вы просите прощения? Ваши детские шалости всегда сходят вам с рук. Было бы странно ожидать от вас уважения к чужим тайнам.

\- Вы меня не поняли…

\- О нет, я вас отлично понимаю. Может быть, лучше, чем вы думаете, - он выдыхает это, нагнувшись ко мне, и губы раздвигаются в неприятной улыбке, обнажая плотно стиснутые зубы. Я едва ли не впервые вижу, как Снейп улыбается, и зрелище настолько неприятно, что я рефлекторно пытаюсь отодвинуться. Некуда: позади спинка стула.

Ладно, погибать - так с музыкой.

\- Но вы никому не рассказали об этом, - говорю я, не опуская глаз и возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

На мгновение в лице Снейпа что-то меняется, но он тут же овладевает собой и выпрямляется.

\- Рассказать? Для чего? Вам все равно никто не назначил бы даже наказания, не говоря уж о более серьезных мерах.

В его голосе слышится горечь, и мне внезапно, без всякого перехода, хочется дотронуться до него. Просто так, чтобы показать, что я здесь. Даже если от меня одни неприятности и он меня ненавидит. Я стискиваю правую руку в кулак и заставляю себя остаться на месте.

\- Сэр, мне правда жаль. Мне хочется, чтобы вы поверили, - произношу я шепотом, чувствуя бесплодность своей затеи.

\- Вам хочется этого по одной-единственной причине, Поттер, - Снейп отвечает мне спокойно, но я вижу, как на горле у него торопливо бьется пульс, - чтобы ваша совесть, пребывающая в зачаточном состоянии, не преследовала вас сейчас, когда вы вынуждены контактировать со мной чаще, чем это предписано школьной программой. И не более того. Ваши угрызения основываются на желании выпросить прощение, чтобы забыть о собственной низости.

В точку. Я больше ничем не могу возразить. В самом деле, пусть Снейп не вполне прав, пусть он заставил меня расплатиться за содеянное нулевыми оценками на своих уроках… Разве я расплатился? Будь мы ровесниками, он рассчитался бы по-иному. Жаль, что я не могу этого устроить. Потому что на самом деле воспоминания о думоотводе преследуют меня с того дня, как я в него заглянул.

А Снейп все равно занимается со мной.

Повисает долгое, ничем не нарушаемое молчание. Он стоит боком ко мне, полуприкрыв глаза, и словно к чему-то прислушивается. Может быть, к тому, как колотится у меня сердце. Просить прощения еще раз? Он все равно не простит… Значит, пора уходить.

Я собираю остатки храбрости и поднимаюсь, опираясь руками на подлокотники. Снейп переводит на меня взгляд из-под ресниц:

\- Отсиделись? Дойдете самостоятельно?

О Мерлин. Горло сдавливает, я могу лишь кивнуть и устремить на него взгляд с молчаливым вопросом. Задать его вслух не хватает сил.

\- Понедельник, в шесть, - отвечает он, нетерпеливо щелкнув пальцами. Вот у кого Малфой перенял этот жест. - Уйдете вы уже или нет?

Я торопливо иду к двери, на пороге оглядываясь. Снейп стоит в прежней позе, только голова склонена чуть ниже. Я тереблю пуговицу на рубашке и говорю тусклым голосом:

\- До свидания.

Он, как всегда, не отвечает.

***


	22. Выхода нет

Воскресенье начинается с проливного дождя, который буквально обрушивается на Хогвартс. Стена воды заслоняет Запретный лес, и студенты с неудовольствием коротают время в гостиных. Или в библиотеке, Гермиону оттуда сейчас, например, палкой не выгонишь. Я лежу на кровати, читаю "Применение интегрированных лечебных чар при лечении повреждений, нанесенных магическим путем", жую яблоко и пытаюсь не обращать внимания на отвлекающие мысли.

Которые как заведенные крутятся вокруг стычки с Малфоем. Я смотрю на страницу, а вижу перед собой его усмешку и прозрачные глаза, которые что-то высматривают в моем лице. Странно все же - даже если Малфою отвратительна мысль, что я находился в одном помещении с его деканом, зачем он продемонстрировал это открыто, на виду у всех? Что-то не вяжется. Не ревность же это в самом деле. Хотя он и взвился от моего предположения.

Ага, Гарри, давай предположим, что Малфой тоже гей. И вас будет уже трое. И мы дружно выйдем из сексуального подполья под предводительством Снейпа.

Я громко фыркаю, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и Невилл, по-турецки сидящий на кровати, поднимает голову:

\- Ты чего?

\- Да так, - я трясу головой и возвращаюсь к учебнику. А то, что Снейп гей, у меня, стало быть, сомнений уже не вызывает, так, что ли. Да какая разница. Меня сейчас Малфой волнует больше. Все-таки хорошо, когда перед неприятностями успеваешь подстраховаться или морально подготовиться. А неприятности хорек мне обеспечить точно попробует. Уже попытался. Почему?

А если его слова о том, что ему "все известно", не блеф? Тогда стоит ожидать, что он растреплет на всю школу. Внутри что-то противно вздрагивает. Мерлин, что будет…

"Стыдиться своей инакости, Поттер - трусость и ничего больше". Я совсем недавно это слышал.

Я дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, с каких пор все линии ведут к Снейпу. Пожалуй, столь же дорого, как за информацию о том, почему у меня встает, когда произношу про себя его фамилию. Хорошо, что при нем у меня все застывает внутри, и я не могу себя выдать.

Допустим, Малфой знает, что я отличаюсь от остальных. И опасается, что я совращу Главного Слизеринца? Нужен я Снейпу сто лет. И он мне тоже. Я могу представлять себе, как он меня трахает, но это же не значит, что я допустил бы подобное в действительности.

\- Гарри! - в комнату заглядывает Джинни, и кажется, сразу становится светлее - настолько огненные у нее волосы. Дин заливается румянцем, роняет карты Таро, из которых последние полчаса пытался извлечь смысл составленной гадальной комбинации, и торопливо машет рукой, как будто она может его случайно не заметить. Они на секунду встречаются глазами, и Джинни слегка улыбается и наклоняет голову. Потом она вновь поворачивается ко мне и перестает улыбаться:

\- Гарри, тебя просил зайти профессор Дамблдор.

Да, если вдуматься, день-то начинался неплохо. Ну и что, что дождь. Можно было наложить Impervius, в конце концов. Мне очень хочется попросить Джинни передать директору, что она не нашла меня. Но, во-первых, мы с ней находимся не в лучших отношениях после квиддичного матча, во-вторых, прятаться от Дамблдора бесполезно. Он все равно наверняка знает, что я в замке. Так что я благодарю Джинни за переданное приглашение, закрываю книгу и поднимаюсь с кровати, постаравшись сделать обреченный вздох как можно более тихим. К Дамблдору так к Дамблдору. Последнее время если я выхожу из спальни не на уроки, это означает непременное испытание для нервов.

Джинни ждет меня за дверью:

\- Пароль "мятная пастила".

И прежде чем я успеваю удивиться, существует ли вообще такое лакомство и поблагодарить, она разворачивается и сбегает по лестнице вниз. Рыжие кудри прыгают по плечам. Она все еще сердится на меня.

Я пожимаю плечами и направляюсь к выходу.

Мне приходится долго ждать, пока лестница, не вовремя сменившая направление, вывернет на нужный курс. Потом я, не ускоряя шага, прохожу по центральной галерее и останавливаюсь перед горгульей, называя ей несуразицу, которая является паролем. Горгулья со скрипом уступает дорогу, и я без особой радости встаю на винтовую лестницу, поднимающую меня, почти как маггловский эскалатор, к кабинету директора.

***

\- Профессор Дамблдор?

\- Да, Гарри, - он поворачивается ко мне от окна, - входи, входи.

Я прохожу вглубь комнаты, киваю Фоуксу, расправляющему крылья в приветствии, и сажусь на краешек глубокого кресла. Мне все равно будет предложено сесть, поэтому не думаю, что мое поведение выглядит как дерзость. Дамблдор шествует к столу и устраивается напротив меня, положив локти на столешницу. Взгляд глаз над очками-половинками кажется усталым, без привычного блеска. Я смотрю на сеть морщин, покрывающую его лицо, и с тревогой думаю о том, что Дамблдор стар. Наверное, он порядком устал держать на своих плечах груз ответственности: перед магическим миром, перед Министерством. Да, скорее всего, и передо мной тоже.

Мы молчим, и мне делается не по себе. Вряд ли Дамблдор вызвал бы меня к себе из-за пустяков, вроде стычки с Малфоем. Что-то случилось. Что?

\- Профессор Дамблдор, что произошло? - мой голос звучит встревоженно, но я с удивлением замечаю, что раньше нервничал больше. Видимо, я устал бояться. За стенами школы ждет Волдеморт, в школе вот-вот поползут слухи о том, что я гей. Не знаю, что хуже, но все равно надоело.

\- Гарри, как продвигаются твои занятия окклюменцией с профессором Снейпом?

О Боже, и тут Снейп. Я с трудом подавляю желание хмыкнуть. Положительно, все как сговорились напоминать о нем. Гермиона, теперь Дамблдор…

\- Нормально.

\- Нормально, - он кивает, приглашая меня развить свою мысль, и я продолжаю:

\- Мне уже несколько раз удалось отразить заклинание Legilimens, сэр, и про… профессор Снейп сказал, что на меня все же стоит тратить время.

Дамблдор делает вид, что не заметил моей заминки и слегка улыбается:

\- Да, из уст профессора Снейпа такие слова - настоящая похвала.

\- В самом деле? - вопрос вырывается раньше, чем я успеваю подумать.

\- В самом деле, - Дамблдор старательно протирает полой мантии очки, - он опытный легилиментор и требовательный преподаватель, и никогда не высказывает одобрения без оснований.

Оказывается, это стоило расценивать как одобрение, а не как оскорбление. Но я поспешно заталкиваю эту мысль в самый дальний чулан памяти, потому что Дамблдор произносит:

\- А ты не хотел бы заниматься окклюменцией у меня, Гарри?

Я чувствую, как немеют губы. Странно, чего я так испугался? Того, что не спущусь больше в шесть вечера в его кабинет?

\- Нет, сэр, спасибо, - отвечаю я спокойно.

Кажется, Дамблдор удивлен. Он внимательно разглядывает меня, а потом уточняет:

\- Почему?

Потому что когда это было необходимо, вы мне не предложили, и я вынужден был обратиться к нему за помощью, хочется ответить мне. И он не отказал, как ему ни хотелось. Потому что от занятий с ним у меня всегда остается странный осадок, я не уверен, горький он или нет. И пока не разберусь, буду прислушиваться к себе на занятиях, которые пусть и смахивают на пытку, но по добровольному желанию.

\- Я привык заниматься с профессором Снейпом, сэр, - отвечаю я, опустив глаза, чтобы не выдать директору своей внезапной неприязни.

\- Что ж, возможно, ты прав, мой мальчик, - отвечает Дамблдор, и внезапно я ощущаю в своем сознании его присутствие. Он что - пробует пройти ко мне в голову? Без заклинания, без предупреждения?

Гнев побуждает меня вскочить на ноги и заорать, но я остаюсь сидеть на том же месте и только молниеносно ставлю Зеркало, даже не произнося про себя заклинания, просто представляя тонкую непробиваемую пленку на пути дамблдоровского взгляда. Седые брови над внимательными голубыми глазами ползут вверх, выдавая удивление, пока я, стиснув зубы, выдерживаю его ментальную атаку. Он давит все плотнее, я ощущаю, как трепещет поверхность заклинания, угрожая не то прорваться, не то опрокинуться. Директор не прощупывает Зеркало на слабину, он просто давит всем весом своей магии. И мне неожиданно приходит в голову, что Снейп относится ко мне куда безжалостнее. Его Legilimens остёр, как рапира, и пробивает мою защиту гораздо легче. Значит ли это, что я в самом деле делаю успехи, что Снейп ведет меня по более сложному и трудоемкому пути овладения навыками?..

\- Браво, Гарри, - Дамблдор откидывается в кресле, аплодируя мне, на его лице сияет искренняя улыбка. Давление исчезает. Ничего себе проверка на вшивость.

\- Сэр, без предупреждения… - обвинительные нотки в моем тоне заставляют его перестать смеяться.

\- Без предупреждения, Гарри, - отвечает он серьезно, - не думаю, что твой противник захочет предупредить тебя. Если не ошибаюсь, Том не отличается избытком вежливости. К сожалению.

Уж это точно.

\- Поэтому я счел своим долгом убедиться, что вы с профессором Снейпом действительно достигли положительных результатов, как он докладывал мне вчера вечером.

Вчера вечером? Но позвольте… Вчера он был так зол на меня при упоминании о думоотводе! Выходит, после моего ухода он отправился к Дамблдору и сообщил о том, что доволен моими успехами? Я ничего не понимаю, впрочем, как всегда, когда дело касается этого человека.

\- И… вы убедились, сэр?

\- Я убедился, - он усмехается, - что профессор Снейп не зря тратит на тебя свои личные часы.

Естественно, не зря. От индивидуальных занятий со Снейпом можно либо умереть, либо преуспеть. Третьего не дано. Странно, что я не понимал этого на пятом курсе. Но я тогда много чего не понимал. И уж точно никогда так о Снейпе не думал.

\- Гарри, - вздыхает тем временем Дамблдор, - ты должен меня простить. Я знал, что ты почувствуешь мое присутствие в твоем рассудке, необходимо было лишь убедиться в том, что ты в силах противиться вторжению. Предупреди я тебя, исчез бы эффект неожиданности.

Я киваю в знак того, что понял, но директор продолжает:

\- Я более чем доволен увиденным. Профессор Снейп утверждал, что пока ты можешь защищаться только в крайних обстоятельствах, однако я думаю, он слегка заблуждается. Ты в силах противостоять и в спокойной обстановке. А сказать честно, очень малому количеству людей удавалось справиться, если легилиментором был я.

Чудесно. Значит, я устоял перед Дамблдором, практически устоял перед Волдемортом и никак не могу научиться этому при Снейпе.

\- Это очень и очень важно, Гарри. Хорошо, что профессор Снейп согласился вновь тренировать тебя. Я, к сожалению, не мог этим заниматься: слишком многое требовало моего догляда и присутствия. Разумеется, я предлагал Северусу заниматься с тобой еще в начале года, однако он был категорически против, даже положил мне на стол прошение об отставке. Я очень дорожу твоей безопасностью, Гарри, но я не мог оставить школу без Мастера Зелий. К тому же Волдеморту не удается прорваться сквозь защитные барьеры магии замка, не так ли? Несчастный случай, который произошел с тобой в апреле, был в хижине Хагрида. После этого я приказал обнести охранными заклинаниями всю территорию Хогвартса. Они настроены на твою и только на твою магию и многократно усиливают действие обычных охранных чар. Ты слушаешь меня?

\- Да, профессор Дамблдор.

Я вас внимательно слушаю. Волдеморту чихать на ваши меры безопасности. И Снейп знает об этом, потому и установил между нами ментальную связь.

По осени он готов был поставить под удар свою карьеру и ваше доброе отношение, лишь бы не видеть меня. А в мае согласился учить окклюменции. По моей личной просьбе.

И еще он ни слова не сказал вам, директор, о том, как спас меня два дня назад. И о том, что Волдеморт может пройти в мою голову, невзирая ни на какие охранные заклинания. Только я сам могу ему воспрепятствовать. Снейп вам вообще хоть что-то, не относящееся к окклюменции, говорил обо мне?

\- … озабочены. Маггловское правительство выпустило ноту протеста, и боюсь, мы не сможем ее игнорировать. Поджог Национальной библиотеки должен был стать последней каплей, однако это было лишь началом. Я буду признателен, Гарри, если все, что я скажу, останется между нами. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, просто не хотелось бы, чтобы среди студентов…

\- Началась паника, - заканчиваю я ровно.

Он бросает на меня быстрый взгляд:

\- Да, именно так. Imperio, известное как заклятие Подвластия, снова стало одним из часто применяющихся Непростительных. Время затишья после первой войны кончилось, оно используется не только в нашем мире, но и за его пределами. Магглы, подвергшиеся ему, сеют в обществе смуту и беспорядки. Террористические акты, ритуальные самосожжения, финансовые катастрофы, экологический кризис… Угроза войны блекнет в сравнении с хаосом, в который погружен мир. Мир, от которого мы не можем просто отвернуться, уйдя в зачарованные от маггловского вторжения земли и свои поместья. Локальные войны тлеют то тут то там, на Балканах никак не желает стихать политическое и военное противостояние… Впрочем, тебе, наверное, скучно все это? Мне приходится быть в курсе творящегося за пределами Хогвартса, и я считаю, что ты должен знать правду. Именно ты, потому что тебе следует быть готовым к сложному лету, Гарри. Однако если ты хочешь…

\- Нет-нет, вы совершенно правы, сэр, - тихо говорю я, разглядывая свои ботинки, - осведомленность предпочтительнее.

Дамблдор грустно смотрит на меня, наверное, пытаясь представить себя в шестнадцать лет на моем месте. Не пытайтесь, директор. На вас не висела тяжесть еще не совершенного, но предопределенного убийства. Вам не предстояло умереть или жить под грузом воспоминаний всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Таким образом, нам вскоре придется бросить Волдеморту открытый вызов, пока он не вверг всю планету в пучину несчастий, - завершает Дамблдор свой монолог. - Тому нравится разрушать.

Я фыркаю. Естественно, ему нравится. Для него в этом немалая часть смысла жизни, полагаю.

\- И когда это произойдет?

\- Что именно? - Дамблдор жует губами, глядя в какую-то одному ему видимую точку. Не время искать, где была допущена ошибка!

\- Когда мы вступим в войну, которую он нам навязывает? - уточняю я, поднимая голову. Наверное, у меня сейчас неприятный взгляд. Сколько можно делать из меня ребенка! Рассказать о том, что происходит, допустимо, а остальное тайна? Хватит с меня тайн.

\- Когда ты окончишь Хогвартс.

Слова действуют, как ведро ледяной воды, опрокинутое на горящую голову. Через год? Я неверяще смотрю на Дамблдора и машинально озвучиваю вопрос вслух. Он кивает:

\- Я понимаю, что это тяжело принять, Гарри. Но ты должен морально подготовиться к тому, что, возможно, нам понадобится твоя помощь.

\- Но ведь это же…ведь будет же слишком поздно! - я трясу головой и почти кричу, - за это время у нас не останется ничего, что стоило бы спасать! - "Ни красоты… ни гармонии", раздается в ушах всхлип Гермионы.

Дамблдор долго не отвечает, затем встает из-за стола и подходит к клетке Фоукса, поглаживая через прутья его огненно-алые перья.

\- Мы не можем рисковать, - отвечает он негромко, - у тебя пока слишком мало опыта.

Для боевых действий, повисают в воздухе несказанные слова. Вот он, правдивый ответ директора о том, удастся ли мне избежать финальной схватки. От понимания я испытываю внезапное спокойствие. Чему быть, того не миновать; неизбежность каменной плитой ложится на плечи, но я не позволяю себе сгорбиться. По крайней мере, магический мир точно перестанет муссировать мою жизнь. Я или погибну, или сменю после победы и имя, и внешность. Вот только не думаю, что ждать придется целый год. Я не Трелони, но предчувствия меня подводят редко.

\- Что я должен делать, сэр? - спрашиваю я стоящего ко мне спиной пожилого мага.

Он глухо отвечает:

\- Учиться. Как можно лучше. Как можно лучше, Гарри. И усердно заниматься с профессором Снейпом. Надеюсь, ваши отношения хоть немного наладились.

\- Не наладились, - отвечаю я так же невыразительно, - но это неважно. Я буду заниматься, сэр. Буду все свободное время.

Мы долго молчим, потом он предлагает мне чаю, видимо, сочтя, что серьезная часть беседы окончена.

Я не отказываюсь, долго дую на парящую чашку, прикусывая дольки дынного мармелада. Раньше мне казалась забавной манера Дамблдора по любому поводу пить чай. Сейчас я думаю, что он едва ли вообще ощущает его вкус. Чаепитие заполняет молчание, помогает сформулировать в голове наболевшие вопросы и обсудить их с собеседником, по возможности отрешившись от эмоций. Сосредоточившись на перемещении чаинок по донцам маленьких фарфоровых чашек.

Но чувство безысходности никуда не делось, поэтому когда Дамблдор желает мне приятного вечера, я не нахожу сил улыбнуться в ответ. И косые лучи закатного солнца, пробившегося сквозь грозовые тучи, не рассеивают темноты, которая поселилась внутри после разговора с Дамблдором.

Мне уже было так тяжело, когда я выходил от него: в вечер разоблачения нашего Отряда, когда он исчез и Амбридж праздновала победу. Только сейчас, кажется, еще хуже.

***

Я возвращаюсь в гриффиндорскую гостиную и пытаюсь пройти в спальню, не тратя времени на разговоры. Мне как никогда кажутся пустыми наша болтовня, игры, ссоры, даже подготовка к экзаменам. Второй раз меня посещает чувство, что стены Хогвартса далеко не так надежны, как мы привыкли думать. Галереи и переходы, башни и подземелья, гостиные и кабинеты преподавателей - опутанные антиаппарационными заклятьями, опознающими и охраняющими чарами… Они не спасут нас, вздумай мы отсидеться. Если Зло решит войти, оно, конечно, потратит какое-то время на осаду, но потом Хогвартс падет, как маггловская средневековая крепость. Если только мы не выйдем навстречу противнику и не примем боя на открытой местности, а не под этими сводчатыми арками. На какой-то момент мне мучительно хочется это сделать. Выбежать за пределы защитных заклинаний и заорать в майское небо, срывая голос: "Выйди! Выйди, прими вызов!"

Я прижимаю ладони к ушам, зажмуриваю глаза и замедляю шаг. А если он и правда выйдет? И убьет меня, не Авадой, так вторжением в разум, с которым мне не справиться в одиночку? Война кончится, не начавшись, может быть, даже без шанса на реванш. Сегодня мне удалось остановить Дамблдора, но это было, по всей вероятности, счастливое совпадение, или директор просто не использовал всей своей силы.

\- Гарри! - кто-то осторожно кладет мне руку на плечо, потом отнимает ладони от ушей. Я поднимаю голову. Гермиона стоит рядом и смотрит на меня с печальным пониманием. Наверное, Джинни сказала, где я был, и она догадалась, что речь шла не о погоде. Я смотрю ей в глаза, но не могу ни улыбнуться, ни ответить. Не потому, что сжалось горло. Дышу я спокойно. Мне просто нечего сказать. Мир сузился до размеров моего шрама, и жизнь мира будет зависеть от того, как я справлюсь с тем, кто поставил мне эту отметину. Я смотрю на Гермиону, на приблизившегося Рона - они загораживают меня от остальных, на лицах неподдельная тревога. Смотрю и молчу. И первым опускаю взгляд.

\- Гарри, дружище, - веснушчатая лапа Рона откидывает волосы с моего лица, но я упрямо встряхиваю головой, возвращая челку на место. Не хочу, чтобы он смотрел на мой лоб. Пряди падают на глаза, я машинально отдуваю их с ресниц.

\- Гарри, что с тобой? Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?

Избавьте меня от того, что я знаю. Избавьте меня от того, что я Гарри Поттер.

Еще осенью я всегда распознавал дурное настроение и не позволял себе бесполезных мыслей. Метла, уроки, что угодно, я гнал меланхолию прочь всеми способами. Что-то изменилось, теперь чаще всего мне это не удается. Зато я приобрел способность на равных рассуждать о политике. Я не задумываясь махнулся бы обратно.

\- Гарри, Рон, ш-ш… - Гермиона все еще смотрит на меня, - пойдемте в спальню.

\- К нам?

\- Нет, Рон, к нам. Если, конечно, тебя лестница впустит.

При воспоминании о том, как ступени лестницы в девичью спальню превращаются в каменный скат под ногами любого мальчишки я улыбаюсь. Рон задумчиво чешет в затылке, потом кивает, и мы поднимаемся наверх.

В спальне я молча прохожу к своей кровати и падаю на нее, заворачиваясь в покрывало. Мне не холодно. Мне просто зябко.

Гермиона садится на край и проводит кончиками пальцев по моей щеке. Я смотрю на нее, иногда моргая, и молчу. Слава Богу, она не требует, чтобы я разговаривал. Она говорит сама и кажется сейчас очень взрослой.

\- У тебя морщинки около губ, Гарри, - сообщает она полушепотом, прослеживая линии от крыльев носа, - по-моему, ни у кого еще их нет. Когда все закончится, мы тебя сводим к потрясающему косметологу, у меня есть знакомый. Я и не подозревала, что магия творит такие чудеса с лечебной косметикой. Моя мама лет на десять помолодела. Когда все закончится, мы тебя туда запишем…

\- Что закончится, - хрипло спрашиваю я, не отводя глаз.

\- Война, - отвечает она тихо, - я же сказала тебе, что я поняла. Когда все будет в прошлом.

\- Ты будто мантру читаешь, - я хочу усмехнуться, но губы слегка кривятся, и я закрываю глаза, - хочешь сама в это поверить?

\- Хочу. Очень хочу.

Я поднимаю ресницы и смотрю на закат в окне спальни.

\- Что ж, может быть, это и случится… когда-нибудь.

\- Гарри, - немного удивленно замечает Гермиона, - у тебя же всегда были зеленые глаза!

\- Да, а что? - я перевожу на нее взгляд и промаргиваюсь, прогоняя плывущие яркие пятна. - А сейчас они почти серые. И зрачки в полрадужки.

Я просто устал, у меня бывает такое, когда нет сил. Зато когда хорошее настроение, они цвета зеленого яблока, только это было так давно, что я не помню, как это выглядит. Я уже собираюсь ответить, но произношу совсем другое:

\- У меня бывает, что они меняют цвет в зависимости от времени суток. Ничего особенного.

Гермиона прикусывает изнутри щеку и проводит пальцами по линии бровей, прослеживая каждую из них от переносицы. Успокаивающее движение.

\- Ты не хочешь рассказать нам, о чем говорил с директором? - это Рон.

\- Нет, - сон как рукой снимает.

\- Может, хоть о том, к каким вы пришли выводам?

\- Я должен заниматься, заниматься и еще раз заниматься, а так же прилежно тренироваться в окклюменции.

\- И стоило ради этого время тратить, - бурчит мой друг, стаскивая мантию, - как будто тебе так не известно, что Снейп входит в обязательную программу.

\- Рон, замолчи. - Спасибо, Гермиона.

\- Да я что, я всегда молчу… Только Гарри вот сам не свой из-за всего этого.

\- Из-за необходимости учиться или из-за того, что он берет уроки окклюменции? - ершисто начинает Гермиона. Я смеюсь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.

\- Что смешного? - дружно поворачиваются ко мне они оба. Я перестаю смеяться и только улыбаюсь, глядя на них. Ничего я им не скажу. Они мои лучшие друзья, и я не хочу, чтобы на них давила информация, которую мне приходится принимать как повседневные новости.

\- Ничего. Просто… поверь мне, Рон, Снейп - это не самое худшее в жизни.

Он недоверчиво смотрит на меня:

\- Гарри, тебе, конечно, виднее, но…

\- Конечно, виднее, - пресекает Гермиона, - Гарри знает, что Снейп не раз ему помогал. Он сложный человек, но не чудовище.

Верно. Не чудовище. Но мысль Снейпе вызывает такую волну отвращения к себе, что я снова закрываю глаза.

То, что я не могу с собой справиться, вспоминая о нем.

То, что он говорит одно, а делает совершенно другое, и первое включает в себя издевки и иронию по моему поводу, а второе похвалу, высказанную Дамблдору, и выручку в сложных обстоятельствах.

То, как он проходит мимо по коридору, не замечая моего приветствия - и как протягивает плитку шоколада.

Всего этого слишком много, чтобы мне доставляло удовольствие вновь ломать голову. Я не хочу о нем думать, меня тошнит от этих мыслей. Хватит с меня Снейпа. Вчера был, завтра будет, ах да, завтра же еще Высшие Зелья…

Довольно.

Я перекатываюсь на спину и уставляюсь на перекладину, к которой крепится полог. Больше всего мне хочется сейчас остаться одному - и чтобы они никуда не уходили. Наверное, Гермиона понимает, потому что берет из сумки книгу и устраивается в ногах кровати Рона. Рон тоже погружается в чтение учебника. Мне вдруг кажется, что это не первый раз, когда они сидят здесь вот так.

А следом приходит идея предложить Гермионе мантию-невидимку, потому что мне она сейчас не слишком нужна, а ей могла бы пригодиться в случае, если не я один использую по ночам заклятье беззвучия. Выходить из спальни, накладывая на всех сонные чары, наверное, утомительно. Впрочем, может быть, это плод моей больной фантазии, и на самом деле между Роном и Гермионой нет ничего, кроме поцелуев. Но раньше она ни за что не пришла бы в нашу комнату, чтобы читать. А сейчас кажется, что она здесь частый гость.

Не мое дело, но мантию предложить все же стоит. Только аккуратно, подобрав слова… Тогда можно быть уверенным, что я с задачей не справлюсь. Нужных слов мне подобрать сроду не удавалось.

Я вздыхаю и сажусь. Тру руками лицо, приглаживаю волосы. Встаю, одернув рубашку, и беру со спинки стула мантию. Так или иначе, сейчас мне остро кажется, что третий лишний, даже если Гермиона пришла из-за меня. Надо и совесть иметь. Пойду погуляю.

***

Злость на себя и раздражение заставляют меня торопиться, и я умудряюсь врезаться в Почти Безголового Ника, чинно выплывавшего из-за очередного поворота. Неприятное ощущение, что прошел сквозь ледяной душ или снежный заряд заставляет меня обернуться:

\- Ник, извини, я не хотел.

\- Я догадываюсь, что ты не хотел, Гарри, - как ни странно, благодушно отзывается призрак, - едва ли ты в восторге от того, что весь покрылся мурашками.

\- В самом деле? - я гляжу на свои руки и убеждаюсь, что Ник прав. Но я не чувствую холода, который мог бы так долго вызывать их. Странно. Не хватало только простыть - мне зябко с того момента, как я поставил на стол пустую чашку в кабинете директора.

Ник, по всей видимости, настроен на беседу, однако я не даю ей развиться:

\- Ну, извини еще раз. Я тороплюсь, - бормочу я и поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти. Вслед мне доносится приглушенное, но явственное бормотание:

\- И так каждую весну. Как рассудок теряют. Слова сказать не с кем, даже этот юноша… Ах, с ним было так приятно поговорить… - на этом изысканная лесть обрывается, потому что я удаляюсь на достаточное расстояние.

"Этот юноша"… Ник видел меня в первый день моего поступления в Хогвартс. И до, и после меня он видел сотни детских лиц, постепенно взрослеющих, мужающих или расцветающих. Запомнил бы Ник из череды этих лиц мое, не будь я гриффиндорской суперзвездой?

Может быть, лучше было бы, если б не запомнил. Это означало бы, что я живу нормальной жизнью. Кажется, еще по зиме мне казалось, что я перестал выделяться из толпы. Я как всегда ошибся. И просвета впереди не предвидится. Дамблдор велел мне готовиться к сложному лету. Мне не хочется даже думать о том, что он подразумевал под "сложностью".

\- Смотри, какой мальчик…

\- Это же Гарри Поттер, ты что, не узнала?

\- Не-а, шрама же не видно, а какая походка…

Две рэйвенкловки провожают меня взглядами, пока я сбегаю по последней лестнице и выхожу во двор. Шрама не видно - не понятно, кто я. У меня буквально на лбу написано, кто я такой. Я сердито начесываю челку вперед всеми пятью пальцами, закрывая свое тавро. Или клеймо. Бывает, я его просто ненавижу. Походка им моя понравилась… Несся как ураган по коридору, только мантия раздувалась парусом. На бег переходить в конце шестого курса уже вроде не полагается.

Хижина Хагрида уютно подмигивает оконцем, в котором отражаются закатные лучи. Тихо и тепло, не слышно ни птиц, ни кузнечиков. Природа завершает день, и колокол вот-вот будет сзывать студентов на ужин. Я думаю, что пропущу его сегодня. Нет ни сил, ни желания тащиться в Большой зал, запихивать в себя еду и поддерживать разговоры. У меня нет аппетита. Лучше уж погрызть несъедобных бисквитов Хагрида. По крайней мере, его компания всегда отличается легкостью и неназойливостью. Он не пытается сделать вид, что все прекрасно, хотя бы когда дело касается меня.

Можно порассуждать о детенышах единорогов, которых он принес из Запретного леса месяц назад. Мать-единорожиха умерла, разрешаясь от бремени, а самца Хагрид найти не сумел. Да и какой был смысл его искать, спасти малышей могло только вмешательство магии - они были чуть живы, когда лесничий громадными прыжками примчался в Хогвартс и чуть ли не на руках притащил Дамблдора к загону. Единорожики выжили, признали Хагрида своей семьей и оказались умнейшими животными, каких можно представить себе для дрессировки. Думаю, Хагриду было жаль одного: что это единороги, а не драконята.

Я не поднимаюсь на крыльцо, по опыту зная, что в доме Хагрида сейчас наверняка нет. Обхожу хижину и вижу его широкую спину. Хагрид перегнулся через плетень летнего вольера "для тех животинок, которые, ну, безобидные совершенно", и беседует со своими питомцами. Единороги, ставшие уже размером с нормальных жеребят, снимают губами соль с его ладони. Их золотые юношеские рожки время от времени сталкиваются, производя металлический звон.

\- Хагрид, - окликаю я осторожно, и он распрямляется, оборачиваясь.

\- Гарри! - на румяном лице расцветает широкая улыбка, и он осторожно трясет мою протянутую руку. Наверное, стисни он ее однажды по-настоящему, мадам Помфри пришлось бы восстанавливать мне пальцы.

\- Ты ко мне?

\- К тебе, если ты не очень занят.

Он удивленно смотрит на меня:

\- Чтой-то тебе вдруг понадобилось церемонии разводить? Будто ты не знаешь, что я вам завсегда рад. А ты… это… один? Рон с Гермионой в замке, что ли? - он смотрит на меня с веселым сочувствием, и я не могу не рассмеяться в ответ:

\- Оставил их, чтобы хоть где-то одни могли побыть. У нас в комнате до конца ужина никто не объявится, Дин с Симусом после обеда аппарировали к Дину, вернутся не раньше ночи, а Невилл наверняка в библиотеке.

\- Как это аппарировали? - переспрашивает Хагрид, хмурясь.

\- Ну, вышли за территорию Хогвартса, естественно, в Хогвартсе же нельзя…

\- Я знаю, что тут аппарировать нельзя, - прерывает меня Хагрид, - так ведь они ж студенты! Им… вам… только в Хогсмид выходить можно, да и то не каждые выходные!

\- Гриффиндорцам закон не писан, - я усмехаюсь, и он внимательно глядит из-под косматых бровей:

\- Чтой-то ты вроде как о них отдельно сказал, о гриффиндорцах-то. А сам с какого факультета? - похоже, Хагрид немедля забыл о Дине и Симусе.

Я усмехаюсь краем рта, припомнив обстоятельства того разговора, когда узнал, что Дин по выходным аппарирует домой. Именно после того вечера Финниган стал за мной следить.

\- Я гриффиндорец, - ответ выходит совсем не таким гордым, как, наверное, стоило бы, - просто в последнее время гриффиндорское геройство кажется мне на семьдесят процентов бахвальством. А еще на двадцать - глупостью.

Хагрид что-то бормочет себе под нос, толкая дверь хижины, потом оборачивается ко мне:

\- Не прав ты, Гарри. У тебя и отец, и мама были с Гриффиндора, и тебя Шляпа на него определила…

\- Шляпа очень хотела определить меня в Слизерин, - открываю я секрет полишинеля, и Хагрид застывает с приоткрытым ртом, - она и после второго курса была твердо уверена, что мое место именно там.

В подземельях. В гостиной и спальне, выполненных в серебряно-зеленых, а не ало-золотых тонах. И кстати о Слизерине…

\- А о том, что мой отец был гриффиндорцем, Хагрид, мы вообще говорить не будем. Ни о нем, ни о Сириусе.

\- О как. И почему же? - Хагрид ставит на плиту чайник с таким звоном, что лежащий на подстилке в углу Клык вздрагивает и поднимает брыластую морду.

\- Потому что я не хочу, - отрезаю я и вновь слышу в своем голосе нехарактерное спокойствие. Раньше я вскипал куда быстрее, но и отходил тоже, меня почти пугает собственная невозмутимость.

\- Ну, знаешь, Гарри! Не ожидал от тебя, - полувеликан вцепляется в бороду и начинает ходить от плиты к порогу, не обращая внимания на жалобно скрипящие половицы, - это чем же тебе родители-то с крестным не угодили?

"К моему прискорбию, худшее вы уже видели".

Видел, было дело. Но никто больше не видел - из тех, кто учится или работает в школе сейчас. Кроме, может быть, директора.

Он ждал, что я расскажу? Наверное, ждал. Почему нет?

\- Я не говорил "родители", Хагрид. Я говорил только о своем отце, Сириусе и профе… гм, мистере Люпине. Мама тут ни при чем.

"- Послушай, Эванс, не заставляй меня сражаться с тобой.

\- Тогда сними с него заклятье!"

Нет, мама точно ни при чем.

\- Час от часу не легче! - стонет Хагрид, хватаясь за голову, - кто ж это тебе голову-то заморочил так, Гарри?

\- Мне? - холоду в моей улыбке позавидовал бы василиск, - мне никто никогда голову не морочит, Хагрид. Мне все и всегда говорят только правду. Только узнаю я ее при этом обычно последним.

\- Ты о чем, парень? - он с размаху ставит напротив меня табурет и садится, расставив колени и упираясь ладонями в сиденье перед собой.

\- А то ты сам не знаешь, о чем. - Нужно будет завести специальный ежедневник: "С кем я сегодня ссорюсь". Мне пригодится.

\- О… Сам-Знаешь-о-Ком?

\- Да, я знаю, о ком. О Волдеморте.

Хагрида передергивает, он со страхом смотрит на меня:

\- Не называй его по имени.

\- Почему это? Волков бояться - в лес не ходить, его страшиться - со шрамом не жить, - выдаю я, вздергивая подбородок и глядя Хагриду в лицо. Он отводит глаза:

\- Уж больно ты того… резок стал, Гарри. Не был ты раньше таким.

\- Раньше вообще многое по-другому было, - тихо отвечаю я, пытаясь прекратить неприятный разговор. На плите в носатом чайнике стынет вода, заварочный стоит с открытой крышкой, дожидаясь, пока в него зальют кипяток, но Хагрид, очевидно, глубоко задумался. А у меня нет сил встать и заварить чай самому.

\- Компания у тебя… нехорошая, прямо скажу, вот! - он поднимает голову, ожидая моей реакции. Но я только невинно моргаю и интересуюсь:

\- Чья именно?

\- Не знаю, что и сказать, Гарри, а только то, что ты у профессора Снейпа уроки берешь, дурно на тебя влияет! Ишь ты, как язвить выучился!

\- Компанию Снейпа мне порекомендовал профессор Дамблдор, - я вскидываю бровь, - ему показалось, что успешные занятия окклюменцией мне на пользу. А насчет язвить - ты просто не сталкивался. Вон хоть Рона спроси.

\- Профессору Дамблдору, оно конечно, виднее, - без убежденности произносит Хагрид, - а только ты лишнего нахватался. Возражаешь вот все время…

\- Или просто логичен.

\- Злой какой-то…

\- Надоело слушать отредактированные версии.

\- Ты о чем? - он все-таки поднимается с табуретки и вынимает из шкафа бисквиты, судя по их виду, испеченные в прошлом столетии. Мне уже не хочется даже из вежливости прикасаться к угощению, но я пересиливаю себя и пытаюсь отгрызть кусочек, не сломав половину зубов.

\- О том, - с усилием прожевав, довожу я мысль до конца, - что Снейп, по крайней мере, не гладит меня одной рукой по голове, другой подталкивая к убийству.

\- Убийству? - потрясенно глядя на меня, выдавливает Хагрид, - это ты о пророчестве, что ли? Так оно ведь… это… его ж не профессор Дамблдор придумал!

\- И что с того, что не он?

\- Ну… пророчества, они штука такая… сбываются ж независимо от нас, мы изменить-то их вроде не можем, - припоминает он явно директорские слова.

\- Хагрид, - я говорю так тихо, что он вынужден наклониться ближе, - а ты никогда не думал, что он мог бы не сообщать мне, что пророчество существует? Пусть бы исполнялось без моего ведома! У меня был бы выбор, понимаешь, хоть иллюзорный, но выбор, а не эта идиотская обреченность! Но нет, мне же все было сказано, рассказано и показано! Живи, мальчик, и помни, что тебе предстоит сделать! - я срываюсь на крик и вскакиваю, обхватывая себя руками. Хагрид мелко покачивает головой, не то отрицая, не то соглашаясь с моими доводами, и молчит.

Мне становится стыдно.

\- Извини, - произношу я с усилием, опускаясь обратно на табуретку, - извини. Просто… я прошу, очень прошу, не надо меня поучать, Хагрид, а? Все равно уже слишком поздно.

\- Эх, - горестно выдыхает он в ответ, - ладно, понял я. Давай чай пить, пока совсем не остыл, что ли?

Я тут же беру в руки кружку, обхватываю ее ладонями, силясь унять нервный озноб. Хагрид скользит рукой по гладко оструганной столешнице, будто разглаживая морщинки на невидимой скатерти.

\- А память отцов-то, родного и крестного, все ж не трогай. Они мне, как-никак, не совсем чужие были, - он с трудом роняет слова, и я вижу только один способ прекратить этот так легко начинавшийся разговор:

\- Я не буду, Хагрид. Только ты, пожалуйста, не задавай вопросов.

Он явно хочет возразить, потом машет рукой:

\- Ладно. Эх, обидел ты меня, Гарри, обидел. С друзьями-то так же разговариваешь?

\- Так же, - отвечаю я, и добавляю, чтобы он не успел прокомментировать: - они не ужасаются.

Мы пьем чай в молчании, потом я ставлю кружку и встаю. Дохожу до порога, поворачиваюсь, чтобы проститься - и оказываюсь впечатан в могучую грудную клетку. Хагрид ласково гладит меня по голове, потом слегка сжимает мое плечо и молча открывает дверь. Я благодарно киваю и спускаюсь вниз, слыша позади себя скрип петель. Раньше после такого разговора я чувствовал бы себя совершенно убитым. Но на фоне событий, описанных сегодня Дамблдором, я ощущаю только цепенящую усталость.

Я миную Большой зал, где уже окончился ужин, и поднимаюсь в Гриффиндорскую башню. Спальня пуста.

Остается добрести до кровати и второй раз за сегодняшний день упасть на нее, кутаясь в покрывало, не имея сил раздеться и забраться под одеяло. Только завернуться в жесткую ткань, как в кокон, и пустыми глазами смотреть в окно, где постепенно меняются краски неба.

Голова гудит, как трансформатор перед домом Дурслей, но сон не идет ко мне долго. Очень долго: я успеваю встать, разобрать постель, задернуть полог и улечься. Возвращаются мои соседи, Рон довольно насвистывает, готовясь ко сну, и я думаю, что не зря уходил сегодня из комнаты. Но это соображение не приносит ни удовлетворения, ни радости. Мне все равно.

Я смотрю на бархатные складки полога, которым успел отгородиться еще до возвращения Невилла. Он пришел первым и окликнул меня, но я притворился спящим. Наверное, со стороны кажется, что я сплю как сурок чуть ли не все свободное время. Впрочем, я могу еще читать, сквозь полог света от Lumos не видно, проверено.

А вообще - не безразлично ли, кто что думает. И в целом, и обо мне в частности.

В спальне уже стоит тишина, когда я забываюсь тревожным сном.

***


	23. Довольно

Будильник взрывается звоном, и я приподнимаюсь на локте, чувствуя себя не выспавшимся и совершенно разбитым. Глаза жжет, как будто я не смыкал их, и ничего не хочется делать. Совсем ничего. Даже шевелиться лень. Я потягиваюсь, испытывая только одно желание: не покидать кровать. Не выходить во внешний мир. Пусть делают что хотят, пусть отмечают, что я прогуливаю уроки. Безразлично. Скажу, что заболел, спущусь к мадам Помфри, может быть, она даст что-нибудь, что позволит выспаться по-человечески. Я не помню, что мне сегодня снилось, но что-то скверное. Там было очень много красного: от густого темно-рубинового до пронзительно-алого. Кровь и огонь. Видимо, кошмар, если судить по сбитым простыням и скомканной подушке. Я провожу по ней ладонью, ощущая влажность ткани. Наверное, взмок от ужаса, хорошо, что с криком не вскочил. Такое раньше случалось.

\- Гарри, алло, ты нас слышишь? - полог колеблется, словно кто-то взялся за его край и не решается отдернуть.

\- Да, слышу, - хмуро отзываюсь я, и в образовавшуюся щель проходит Рон. Он окидывает меня серьезным взглядом:

\- Как ты сегодня?

\- А как я? - недоуменно спрашиваю я в ответ.

\- Ну, как настроение, - уточняет Рон шепотом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, - ты какой-то смурной со вчерашнего дня, и нам ни полслова. Вот я и…

Я торопливо киваю:

\- Все в порядке, честно. Просто…

Что? Не выспался? Голова болит? Я так часто повторял это, что он не поверит.

"А нам ни полслова". Нам. Ох, ребята, как я вам завидую…

Рон медленно кивает в ответ на мою растерянность:

\- Надумаешь, скажи. Не забывай, мы же друзья.

\- Эй, Рон, Гарри! Вы чем там заняты так долго? У нас уже зародились сомнения. В невинности вашего отсутствия среди проснувшихся и одевшихся!

Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, не нуждаясь в пояснениях. Симус. Ему что, жизнь не мила, думаю я, оказываясь на ногах с такой скоростью, будто загорелось белье. Рон загораживает мне дорогу:

\- Гарри, может, не сейчас? Можно разобраться без никого.

\- Без никого я с ним уже разбирался, - сквозь зубы бросаю я, лихорадочно одеваясь и затягивая узел галстука, - он меня, видимо, плохо понял.

Мне нужна всего пара минут, чтобы одеться, за это время Симус успевает добавить:

\- Мне всегда казалось, что у вас очень тесная дружба. Прямо хоть роман пиши! О глубоких и проникновенных чувствах.

Это мое больное воображение или все же двусмысленность?

Рон багровеет и следует по пятам за мной, но я не замечаю. Я вижу сцену словно со стороны: занавеси полога разлетаются в стороны, я одним широким шагом оказываюсь перед Финниганом - растрепанный, с упертыми в бедра кулаками. Дин и Невилл стоят в стороне, явно озадаченные. Они не подали ни одной реплики, пока Симус проверял мое терпение. К слову сказать, оно оказалось гораздо меньшим, чем приобретенное вчера спокойствие. Желание дать по роже появилось, а нервозности ноль. Наверное, только мои глаза выдают, что я слышал оскорбления: я щурюсь сквозь очки, чтобы лучше видеть. Дадли усвоил еще два года назад, что этот прищур не сулит добра.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - рявкаем мы хором, подступая к Симусу с двух сторон. Он бросает на нас деланно-удивленный взгляд:

\- А что я сказал?

\- Повтори, и я тебе объясню! - предлагает Рон, закатывая длинные рукава рубашки. Я же просто меряю Симуса взглядом, задерживаясь на его левом запястье, том, которое едва не раздробил ботинком. Он невольно передергивает плечами:

\- Ребята, вы что, шуток не понимаете?

\- Нет, - мрачно констатирует Рон, - у нас обоих очень, очень плохо с чувством юмора. Так что ты сказал о нашей дружбе?

\- Дураки, - бросает Симус, вскидывая голову, - я не стану драться из-за такой ерунды! Это глупо!

\- Ты еще скажи, что мы опоздаем на завтрак, - подсказываю я, неотрывно гипнотизируя его взглядом. При этом намеке Симус идет пятнами. Неудивительно: одно дело говорить, что извращенец - я, другое - признать за собой. Он ведь понимает, что Рон в курсе всего, не так ли.

\- Симус, - вновь включается Рон в диалог, - если ты сейчас не объяснишь, какого рожна нарываешься, никакого завтрака не будет. Это я тебе ответственно говорю. Мы с Гарри поголодаем, а на Дина с Невиллом наложим чары забвения. И разберемся до мелочей в… сложившейся ситуации.

При этом предложении Дин с Невиллом ошеломленно переглядываются, и Невилл внезапно произносит:

\- На меня Obliviate накладывать не надо. Я и так ничего не вижу.

С этими словами он направляется к столу, достает из рюкзака учебник и демонстративно погружается в чтение. Мгновение мне хочется стиснуть его ладонь и трясти, трясти, пока он не поймет, как я признателен за то, что у меня по-прежнему есть человек, готовый прикрыть мне спину. Мы никогда не вспоминали Отдел Тайн, я думал, что Невилл все-таки винит меня за безрассудство и, в общем, готов был признать его правоту. Но сейчас он остался для того, чтобы в случае чего помочь. Или растащить нас.

Дин, по-видимому, не разделяет мнения Невилла о том, что ничего не происходит:

\- Двое на одного? - сдержанно произносит он, подходя ближе, - как-то не по-гриффиндорски, ребята. Может, двое на двое тогда?

\- Не лезь, - высокомерно заявляет Симус, тряхнув песочными волосами, - пусть тешатся мыслью, что самые умные и самые скрытные. А, Поттер?

Значит, Дин в курсе. Отлично. Я вынимаю палочку и накладываю на дверь запирающие чары. Четыре пары глаз следят за каждым моим движением.

\- Я, кажется, сказал тебе по-английски, Симус, чтобы ты не смел называть меня по фамилии, - раздельно произношу я, убирая палочку за пояс. Симус не может сдержать короткого облегченного вздоха, и я усмехаюсь. - Думаю, мне придется тебе напомнить.

Мы с Роном одновременно делаем шаг вперед, и в этот момент Невилл сгребает в охапку и оттаскивает в сторону Дина:

\- Не лезь в чужую драку, - советует он, и серые глаза внезапно вспыхивают огнем, совершенно несвойственным тихоне Невиллу.

\- Он мой друг! - брыкается Дин, - Невилл, ты что, чокнулся? Пусти сейчас же!

\- Не лезь, говорят тебе, - гаркает тот, - это не наше дело. Если Симус твой друг, то ты не смотришь на то, с кем дружишь!

\- В смысле?

\- В самом прямом смысле! Сиди и не дергайся. И мы никому не расскажем, что бы ни случилось.

Как ни странно, это срабатывает, и в наступившей тишине я слышу удары колокола, сзывающего студентов на завтрак. Вчера я не ужинал, сегодня опять не ем. Остается надеяться, Гермиона захватит нам по сэндвичу.

Я смотрю на Симуса. На его верхней губе, над полоской тонких, недавно появившихся усиков выступила испарина. Он переводит взгляд с меня на Рона и решает, как выйти из ситуации, не уронив собственного достоинства.

Забавно, но я не чувствую никакого волнения перед тем, что сейчас может произойти. Он сам нарвался, а мне надоело шарахаться от каждого неосторожного слова.

Да, я гей. Да, я одинок до последней степени, какую можно вообразить. Да, мне так все осточертело, что жить неохота. Но это еще не повод давать Симусу трепать языком.

\- Ты намерен говорить? - Рон поигрывает палочкой.

\- Тебя исключат из школы, - Симус неотрывно следит за его движениями.

\- Зачем, - возражаю я, - мы не станем кидаться друг в друга проклятьями. Ты не знаешь, для чего еще можно использовать палочку?

Он сказал бы гадость, я вижу, как шевелятся его губы, но что-то удерживает Симуса от этого опрометчивого поступка.

\- Неверно, - откликается Рон, - ею можно ткнуть в живот. Тебе будет больно. Думаешь, мы будем бить тебя вдвоем? Я уступлю Гарри право первенства и подожду своей очереди.

\- Ладно, идиоты, - Симус отводит глаза, - извините, я пошутил.

\- А теперь то же самое без обращения, - невозмутимо говорю я.

\- Я пошутил! - выкрикивает он, с ненавистью глядя на меня, - я же сказал, что это была шутка! Извините.

Он выглядит сломленным, но я знаю, что это обманчивое впечатление. Это ненадолго.

\- Если еще раз услышу такую шутку, фестрал покажется тебе доброй лошадкой, - сообщает Рон, пряча палочку. Я хмыкаю, и Симус переводит глаза с его лица на мое. Да, он знает, отвечаю я глазами.

Мы выходим из спальни впятером, но уже не вместе. Дин молча идет около Симуса, так, видимо, до конца и не поняв, что произошло. Невилл успевает быстро и незаметно пожать мне руку. То, что он делает это первым, на секунду согревает меня, и я искренне отвечаю на пожатие, благодаря за поддержку. А потом снова завертываюсь в хмурое равнодушие. Не знаю, почему. Настроение, видимо, долго теперь не поднимется до отметки удовлетворительно. Особенно учитывая расписание. Трансфигурация, Высшие Зелья и сдвоенные Чары. Ничего легкого.

Мы успеваем к концу завтрака и садимся отдельно: я, Рон и Невилл. Финниган и Дин идут дальше. Гермиона встревоженно смотрит на нас, но Рон произносит только одно:

\- Потом, - и это звучит так властно, что мне впервые приходит в голову мысль о том, что еще неизвестно, кто у них главный.

\- Ешь, Гарри, - придвигает ко мне Гермиона тарелку теплой яичницы с беконом, - ты вчера не ужинал, я знаю.

\- Спасибо, - машинально отвечаю я и беру вилку. Рон наклоняется ко мне и говорит так тихо, что только я, и то с трудом, разбираю слова:

\- Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но Финниган тебя боится. Гораздо больше, чем меня. Я не видел, чтобы он когда-нибудь настолько трусил. У тебя такие глаза, Гарри…

\- Какие? - вчера вечером я уже слышал от Гермионы, что они серые. Какие еще?

\- Не знаю… Такой взгляд… давящий, - находит он нужное слово, - как будто тебе все равно, что он может сделать.

\- Так мне правда все равно, Рон, - откликаюсь я полушепотом. - Симус меня мало волнует.

\- А если он начнет болтать?

Я пожимаю плечами:

\- Мне без разницы. Отлуплю пару раз, если надобность возникнет.

\- Мальчики, о чем вы шепчетесь? - наклоняется к нам Гермиона, но Рон только гладит ее по руке и отодвигает, а потом заканчивает:

\- Хотя вряд ли он рискнет после сегодняшнего.

Я киваю, думая уже о другом - или ни о чем не думая, механически жуя. Завтрак заканчивается в молчании.

***

\- Мистер Поттер, я сегодня просто удивлена вашим поведением! - в голосе МакГонагалл отчетливо слышится порицание, и я отвожу взгляд от окна, в котором за последние пятнадцать минут насчитал четырех пролетевших сов. Дневная почта.

\- Извините, - отвечаю я механически, возвращаясь к попыткам превратить фикус, стоящий на нашем столе, в подсвечник. Не знаю, зачем мы вдруг решили вернуться к азам Трансфигурации. Гермиона тоже откровенно удивлена. Она не преминула поднять руку и задать по этому поводу вопрос, но МакГонагалл строго ответила:

\- Мисс Грейнджер, я думаю, вы знаете известную поговорку о том, что повторение является матерью учения. Необходимо проверить, насколько хорошо вы помните начало, чтобы по возможности предотвратить ошибки на следующем уровне владения предметом, к которому мы должны перейти.

Гермиона покраснела и поспешно потянулась к учебнику. А я обнаружил, что совершенно не способен справиться с простейшим заданием для второго курса. В итоге все трансфигурационные заклинания накладывала Гермиона, которая держится со мной так, словно я недомогаю.

В каком-то смысле так и есть, меня иногда пробирает мелкая дрожь, не могу понять, откуда она берется. Но я здоров. И очень рассчитывал, что МакГонагалл не заметит нашей хитрости. Хорошо, что уже конец пары, и можно просто вздохнуть, пожать плечами и признать поражение в борьбе с этим чертовым цветком.

\- Поттер, задержитесь, - командует наш декан, как только занятие заканчивается. Я покорно останавливаюсь возле ее стола.

\- Мы подождем, - говорит Рон, проходя мимо. Я киваю.

\- Гарри, что случилось? - неожиданно мягко осведомляется МакГонагалл, как только мы остаемся одни. Это настолько не соответствует тому, что я ожидал услышать, что я поднимаю голову, встречаясь с участливым взглядом серых глаз.

\- Ничего, профессор МакГонагалл, - отвечаю я тихо, - все в порядке.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит в последнее время, - возражает МакГонагалл, оглядывая меня. - Ты стал совсем взрослым, Гарри, - добавляет она невпопад.

Я не знаю, что ответить. Но она этого и не ждет:

\- Гарри, я ничем не могу тебе помочь? Я все понимаю, весна, преддверие экзаменов… У тебя какие-то неприятности, может быть?

Я подавляю желание рассмеяться. Все понимает? Ничего не понимает, совсем ничего. Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой, испытывая к этой строгой женщине какое-то странное, щемящее и почти снисходительное чувство. Она все еще считает, что меня волнуют такие мелочи как экзамены или весеннее томление. От них она постаралась бы меня защитить.

Но это мне придется ее защищать.

МакГонагалл, по-видимому, неверно истолковывает мою улыбку:

\- В таком случае я рекомендовала бы вам собраться, Поттер. Вы выбрали неуместное время для того, чтобы расслабиться. Влюблены вы, или устали, или еще что - это не должно сказываться на успеваемости! Вы меня поняли?

\- Да, профессор, - коротко отвечаю я.

МакГонагалл пристально смотрит на меня:

\- Тогда вы свободны. Идите.

Я киваю, поправляю на плече ремень сумки и направляюсь к выходу из класса. Она провожает меня глазами, задумчиво постукивая ногтями по столу. Наверное, ее что-то все же смутило в моем ответе, хотя я старался продемонстрировать послушание. Но сейчас это мало волнует. Единственное, что должно бы меня беспокоить - Высшие Зелья, начинающиеся через пять минут, за которые я должен добраться до класса Зельеварения. Я опаздываю. Но даже это не заставляет меня ускорить шаг.

***

Я вижу распахнутую дверь класса Зельеварения и уже думаю, что все-таки не опоздал, когда из-за поворота, за которым располагаются кабинет и личные апартаменты, размашистым шагом появляется Снейп. Отточенный годами рефлекс заставляет меня шагнуть в сторону и вжаться в стену. В следующую секунду я понимаю, что совершил ошибку, но дело сделано. Снейп проходит в класс и закрывает за собой дверь.

Лучше бы я столкнулся с ним в коридоре. Ну не убил бы ведь он меня. Теперь надо войти под всеобщими взглядами и получить порцию насмешек, а то и взыскание за опоздание.

Хотя нет, взыскание он мне вряд ли назначит. Последнее время Снейп предпочитает снимать с меня баллы, и то весьма сдержанно. Может, считает, что окклюменции достаточно, чтобы мы "имели неудовольствие" часто видеться? Кажется, он сказал это на первом занятии; так что и без взыскания ему хватает компании Гарри Поттера.

На мгновение мне хочется плюнуть на урок, развернуться и уйти. Устроиться где-нибудь на солнце, подпереть голову руками и подождать окончания пары. Хм, ну да - а вечером прийти на окклюменцию и выслушать вдвое больше. Нет уж. Я решительно стучу и открываю дверь в класс, глядя на противоположную стену.

Снейп стоит около доски, на которой уже начертан список ингредиентов для очередного зелья. На стук он не оборачивается и реагирует только тогда, когда я откашливаюсь и произношу:

\- Извините, сэр, можно войти?

По классу проносится шепоток, все глаза устремляются на меня. Снейп опускает руку с указкой, которой только что ткнул в верхнюю строку перечня, очевидно, озвучивая написанное. Черные глаза неприязненно скользят по мне:

\- Позвольте узнать причину вашего опоздания?

Я молчу и смотрю на стену, не меняясь в лице. Ему это неинтересно. Ответить означает только дать лишний повод съязвить.

\- Его задержала профессор МакГонагалл, сэр! - вскинув руку, с места отвечает за меня Гермиона. Я не гляжу туда. Я не могу винить их за то, что они меня не дождались, опоздание к Снейпу почти равносильно самоубийству. Я тому живое доказательство.

\- Сядьте, мисс Грейнджер, - сквозь зубы говорит Снейп, не повышая голоса, - Поттер, вы что, язык проглотили?

Я молчу и только вздыхаю, не в силах сдержаться. Что бы ему пропустить меня в класс или выгнать. Нет, ему надо сперва помучить хорошенько, чтобы все насладились моей растерянностью.

\- Сядьте, - металлические нотки в любое другое время заставили бы меня вздрогнуть. Сейчас я только слегка склоняю голову и прохожу к своему месту. К счастью, никому из гриффиндорцев нет до меня дела, а слизеринцы озабочены тем, что ловят каждое слово своего декана. Почему раньше мне никогда не был так ясно виден их подхалимаж? Лишь Малфой строит презрительную гримасу да Панси Паркинсон подносит к глазам ладони со сложенными в колечки пальцами, изображая, видимо, мои очки. Вид у нее при этом еще более дурацкий, чем обычно. Я сажусь и устремляю взгляд на доску.

\- Итак, зелье "Сновидения без кошмаров", - продолжает Снейп прерванное пояснение, - зелье, позволяющее вмешаться в сон, представляющий опасность для спящего, или в сон, повторяющийся многократно с одним и тем же финалом. Известно, что во сне человеческое сознание наиболее уязвимо и открыто для враждебного проникновения.

При этих словах он бросает взгляд на меня. Ну да, я помню Отдел Тайн. И свои прошлогодние сны тоже помню.

\- Поэтому, - продолжает Снейп, - при существующей угрозе вторжения в сонный разум рекомендуется принятие данного зелья. Я не рассчитываю, что в этом классе найдется хоть один человек, разум которого нельзя было бы назвать сонным, за исключением, может быть, мистера Малфоя и… - он кривит губы, - мисс Грейнджер. Однако надеюсь, что с заданием вы справитесь. Те, кто не справится, будут до окончания семестра мыть у меня котлы. Всем ясно?

Мертвая тишина служит ответом, студенты до рези в глазах изучают перечень ингредиентов, а затем в течение часа раздается только мерный стук ножей о разделочные доски.

Зелье "Сон без сновидений", зелье "Сновидения без кошмаров"… Почему нельзя было в прошлом году назначить мне хоть одно? И Сириус остался бы жив. Меня переоценили - или просто не подумали? Скорее первое. Я же должен был сам справиться, не так ли. В прошлом году, в этом ли. Неважно.

Постоянными величинами в моей жизни являются только угроза этой самой жизни и Снейп, отравляющий ее - и периодически спасающий.

Не хочу больше.

Я кладу нож рядом с доской, лезвием внутрь, глядя, как тусклые блики играют на лезвии. Потом снова беру его, провожу подушечкой пальца по острию. Даже этого мне не позволено. Разве я не соблюдаю правила? Нарушая в мелочах, я все же неизменно остаюсь в живых.

Выживаю, не позволяя себе пожелать, чтобы все закончилось.

Зачем-то.

Затем, чтобы убить Волдеморта. Только потом мне, может быть, дадут время для себя.

А если опередить? И пусть справляются с ним сами.

Больше не хочу.

\- Королевский лист, две унции… Тысячелистник, три щепоти… парамал, одна унция… - бормочет рядом Рон, подрагивающими руками отмеряя искомое, - Гарри, ты не сердишься, что мы тебя не дождались?

\- Пижма, семь соцветий, - шепчу я, добавляя сушеные цветы в закипающую воду, - тысячелистник… ты уже приготовил тысячелистник? Тогда мята перечная… сколько ее там надо?.. Не сержусь, конечно, лучше опоздать одному, чем троим, Снейп бы с нас шкуры спустил.

\- Честно не сердишься?

\- Честно, - вздыхаю я, начиная добавлять компоненты к уже пахнущей основе зелья, сверяясь со списком на доске. Мелкие убористые буквы великолепно видны даже мне в моих очках. У Снейпа разборчивый, но какой-то колючий почерк. Впрочем, он и сам колючий, один взгляд чего стоит.

\- Клевер не забудь…

\- Не забуду… Странные у Снейпа рецепты, правда?

\- Главное, что они работают, - я на секунду отвлекаюсь, чтобы вынуть баночку, на дне которой еще остается бледно-голубая мазь, и увлажнить нижнюю губу. Шрам почти рассосался, даже быстрее, чем обещала мадам Помфри.

\- Наверное…

\- Поттер, Уизли, сколь долго вы еще намерены разговаривать? - голос Снейпа раздается прямо над ухом, и я зябко передергиваю плечами, ощущая его так близко.

\- Извините, сэр.

Он фыркает, демонстрируя отношение к моей вежливости, и проходит мимо. Хорошо, что не снял баллы "за пререкания".

Через сорок минут от варева поднимается аромат меда, смешанный с запахом пижмы. Сочетание сладости и горечи такое острое, что мы невольно сглатываем.

\- Так бы и попробовал, - благоговейно шепчет Рон, принюхиваясь, - а, Гарри?

\- Я не хочу, - отвечаю я равнодушно. Хотя запах и правда хорош.

Снейп начинает ходить по рядам, оценивая работу, и останавливается почти у каждого стола. Класс явно не справился с поставленной задачей. Гермиона и Малфой сварили, конечно, правильные зелья, зато остальные… Снейп не задерживается только у двух или трех котлов. Сейчас и к нам придерется.

Он действительно замедляет шаг, а затем останавливается. Глубоко вырезанные ноздри втягивают воздух, брови сдвигаются на переносице. Он выглядит раздраженным и недоумевающим. Мы тоже.

\- Поттер, Уизли, кто из вас руководил сегодня работой? - Молчание. - Я задал неясный вопрос?

\- Я, сэр, - бесцветно отвечаю я, не поднимая глаз. Ну и пусть снимает баллы.

\- Уизли?

\- Гарри, сэр, - подтверждает Рон.

\- Десять баллов, - с омерзением произносит Снейп и удаляется. Мы переглядываемся, и Рон спрашивает в пустоту:

\- Он отнял или прибавил?

Я пожимаю плечами. Сквозь безразличие пробивается слабое любопытство.

\- Итак, - заключает Снейп, возвращаясь к своему столу, - констатирую, что с заданием вы не справились. Зелье Грейнджер заслуживает удовлетворительной оценки, зелье мистера Малфоя - положительной, но единственное по-настоящему приличное изготовили Уизли и Поттер, - он произносит это так, словно у него болят все зубы разом. - Всем остальным - контрольная работа на пять футов о свойствах этого зелья и двух смежных с ним. Я имею в виду свой факультет. На мытье котлов будете приходить попарно согласно алфавиту, начиная с сегодняшнего вечера. Это относится к Гриффиндору.

Во взгляде Рона появляется оттенок веселого безумия, но ему хватает ума вести себя тихо, пока Снейп не передумал. Я переплетаю пальцы в замок и отсутствующим взглядом смотрю на доску, с которой по строчке исчезает перечень. Словно его стирает невидимая рука.

\- Урок окончен, все свободны, - Снейп отворачивается от аудитории и обходит стол, чтобы усесться в кресло. Потом он поднимает голову, и мы внезапно сталкиваемся взглядами. В его глазах нет того презрения, какое звучало в голосе. Но я не могу разобрать с такого расстояния, какое чувство занимает его место. Мне все равно.

\- Гарри, - к нам пробирается счастливая Гермиона, - как здорово, у вас наметились успехи в зельеварении! Я всегда говорила, что тебе недостает только сосредоточенности!

\- Лучше бы недоставало, - бормочет Рон, - чем такая апатия.

Мы как раз минуем преподавательский стол, и мне кажется, что Снейп слышал. Я незаметно поворачиваю голову и бросаю на него взгляд. Нет, показалось.

Я устало тру лоб. Сегодня у меня нет сил удерживать выражение лица. Брови упали прямой линией, глаза безучастно смотрят из-под них. Ну и пусть.

\- Гарри, ты сердишься, что мы тебя не дождались? - спрашивает Гермиона, пытаясь взять меня за руку. Я не даю. В дверях образовалась пробка, кажется, у кого-то прорвалось дно сумки, и теперь оказавшиеся поблизости собирают рассыпавшиеся предметы. А мы стоим в пяти шагах от стола Снейпа, который хмуро оглядывает студентов поверх голов, не чая, видимо, остаться в одиночестве.

\- Я не сержусь, - говорю я, глядя перед собой. В конечном итоге это неважно. Именно Гермиона вступилась за меня перед Снейпом.

\- Тогда пойдемте обедать, - она улыбается, но уже не так уверенно.

\- Я не хочу, - отвечаю я, и Гермиона смотрит на меня прямо как миссис Уизли:

\- То есть как не хочешь? Вчера ты не ужинал, сегодня еле завтракал, и не обедаешь?

\- Ты можешь говорить тише? - страдальчески морщась, шепчет Рон.

\- А что?! - возмущение Гермионы стремительно приближается к критической точке, - я о Гарри забочусь, кстати!

\- Делай это, когда он, - Рон делает знак глазами в сторону Снейпа, - слышать не будет.

\- Ты думаешь… - глаза Гермионы округляются.

\- Да, иногда я это делаю. Думаю.

Раньше я рассмеялся бы их перепалке, но сегодня могу только бросить еще один взгляд на Снейпа. Его лицо непроницаемо. Пробка в дверях рассасывается, и мы идем к выходу, причем Гермиона решительно твердит:

\- Сейчас мы все пойдем обедать, слышите? Все трое!

\- Я не хочу, - вяло отбиваюсь я.

\- А я тебя не спрашиваю!

Я безразлично пожимаю плечами. Обедать так обедать. Хотя я совершенно не голоден.

***

\- Гарри, тебе холодно?

Ну что ей от меня так настойчиво нужно? Я недовольно дергаю щекой, но отвечаю спокойно:

\- Нет.

\- Ты так выглядишь…

\- Все в порядке, - в моем голосе появляется предупреждение, но Гермиона не слушает:

\- А по-моему…

Я даже не пытаюсь скрыть, насколько мне не нравится ее настойчивость:

\- Говорю же, со мной все в порядке!

Наверное, я как-то неправильно возражаю сегодня. Они сумели запихнуть в меня обед, провожая глазами каждую ложку супа, отправленную в рот, а теперь готовы закутать во что-нибудь, как если бы я трясся от холода. И никакие доводы не действуют.

Я и вправду не мерзну. Просто в последние несколько недель мне нигде не бывает по-настоящему тепло.

А может быть, не недель. Может быть, месяцев.

Забиваться под покрывало, читая на кровати, прежде не входило в число моих привычек, а теперь я только так и делаю. Или в крайнем случае набрасываю на спину джемпер.

Согреться стало возможно лишь на полуденном солнце, но я редко выхожу из замка, и даже большая перемена потеряла прежнюю прелесть.

Каминное пламя согревает, но только до момента, как я отхожу от огня. Или выбираюсь из кресла, придвинутого к каминной решетке. Впрочем, это и было-то один раз.

Я передергиваю плечами - уже привычка. Мне не холодно. Мне просто не тепло. Но я не смогу этого объяснить.

\- Господа, сосредоточьтесь! - тонкий голос Флитвика врезается в уши, и я смотрю на него, будто впервые отмечая смешную фигурку и суетливые движения.

Он не меньший Мастер в своем деле, чем Стебль в Травологии или Вектор в Арифмантике. Он понятно объясняет, как выполняются чары Обжигающего воздуха, чтобы противнику с каждым вдохом казалось, что у него воспламеняются легкие. Элементы военной магии существенно разнообразят нашу программу.

А мне все равно скучно.

Я размышляю, что произойдет, если убрать из заклятья слово, оказывающее купирующий эффект на действие, и проверить эффект на Малфое. Или на Финнигане. Сейчас об успешности чар свидетельствует поочередный кашель студентов, работающих в парах. Рон уже подавился воздухом, показывая мне большой палец, я тоже полминуты кашлял так, словно в горло залетела бабочка. Флитвик остался доволен.

Зачем нам все это? В конечном итоге, Пожиратели смерти знают никак не меньше заклятий и проклятий, а Непростительным нас после четвертого курса учить не рискуют.

Как если бы мне не пригодился опыт, который преподал тогда Барти Крауч! Что с того, что он хотел меня убить. Я получил наглядное представление об Imperio, Crucio и Аваде. Лучше в лабораторных условиях, чем сразу в боевых, разве не так?

В этом году Защиты от Темных Сил в программе просто нет. Вообще-то предполагалось, что будет, и даже название было известно: Основы Боевой Магии. Предмет раскидали по другим курсам, элементы преподает МакГонагалл, часть - как сейчас - Флитвик, кое-что - Снейп. Поскольку вычитывать защиту от опасных существ представляется неактуальным даже мне.

Наверное, Дамблдор пришел к тому же выводу. Теперь нас обучают обороняться от "враждебных намерений теоретического противника".

Черта с два теоретического. Волдеморт быстро продемонстрирует всем свою любовь к практическим занятиям.

Я зеваю. Вторая пара Чар подходит к концу, и Флитвик озвучивает баллы, набранные факультетами. Он это делает чаще других. Я невольно вспоминаю изображенную им в воздухе сводную факультетскую таблицу. Гриффиндор был вторым вместо четвертого.

Как давно это было.

Да нет же, недавно, возражает внутренний голос. Интонации у него гермионины, а убежденности нет. Не помню. Может, и недавно. Неинтересно даже гадать, сколько баллов мы набрали. Хотя, кажется, не так мало.

После пары меня пытается задержать Дин, которому, наверное, весь день не терпелось пообщаться. Оправился от утреннего удивления? Я отрицательно качаю головой, жестом прерываю начинающих что-то торопливо говорить друзей и иду на улицу. Они за мной не следуют. Уроки кончились, так что до шести я предоставлен самому себе. Один.

Я спускаюсь во двор и усмехаюсь. Разве я не всегда один?

Несправедливая мысль - но мне все равно.

Мне хочется все прекратить.

Надоело.

Довольно.

***


	24. Вынужденная мера

\- Войдите.

Я открываю дверь его кабинета и вхожу, глядя прямо перед собой. Снейп восседает за столом и погружен в чтение массивного фолианта в черном кожаном переплете. Наверное, какой-нибудь труд по зельям. Я притворяю дверь и жду, пока он обратит на меня внимание.

\- Сядьте, Поттер, - точно тем же тоном, что сегодня на уроке.

Я прохожу к уже знакомому полужесткому креслу и устраиваюсь в нем, опустив руки на подлокотники. Мои ботинки, конечно, давно изучены до мелочей, но лучше уж смотреть на них, чем рассматривать потолок и стены. Несколько минут проходит в молчании, и в голову закрадывается мысль о том, что сегодня даже Снейпу нет до меня дела. В иные времена меня бы это порадовало.

Наконец он закрывает книгу, без всякого усилия откладывает увесистый том на край стола и устремляет на меня взгляд. Он явно не в духе сегодня, я замечаю это по тому, как подрагивают углы его губ. Раньше лицо Снейпа казалось мне нечитаемым. А теперь я вполне способен различать на нем эмоции - или хотя бы их тень.

\- Поттер, вы очищали сознание перед сном?

О Мерлин, я и забыл. Впрочем, атаку Дамблдора ведь можно засчитать за тренировку?

\- Да, сэр, - отвечаю я спокойно.

\- Что ж, давайте проверим.

Он сосредоточен сегодня так, словно я в чем-то здорово провинился, и он мечтает меня наказать. А для этого мне нужно в очередной раз выставить себя дураком. Ему мало было моего сегодняшнего опоздания?

Я встаю из кресла и дожидаюсь, пока Снейп выйдет из-за стола и займет напротив меня позицию с палочкой наизготовку.

\- Один… два… Legilimens!

Я пытаюсь противиться раньше, чем он договорит до конца. Ведь у меня получилось в кабинете директора! Imago, шепчу я, чувствуя, как отливает от лица кровь, Imago!

Снова короткие, ранящие воспоминания детства. Дадли, гоняющийся за мной по дому с палкой в руке - решил поиграть в победителя вампиров. Мне была отведена роль немёртвого и причитался осиновый кол. Если не в сердце, так хоть по спине огреть…

Мальчишки с Тисовой улицы, дразнящие меня за очки и поношенную одежду…

Гермиона, лежащая в госпитале, неподвижная как кукла, с остекленевшими глазами…

Василиск, в оскаленной пасти сверкают двухфутовые клыки, в моей руке меч, но он кажется просто игрушкой…

Imago!!

Я снова стою на четвереньках, упираясь ладонями в каменный пол. Явный прогресс: я поставил Зеркало, не потерял сознания и не плачу. Очень даже неплохо. Только с Дамблдором было лучше. Или у меня на Снейпа такая реакция?

Я судорожно дышу сквозь стиснутые зубы, предпринимаю героическое усилие и поднимаюсь на ноги - шатаясь, чувствуя дурноту, но поднимаюсь! И стою, глядя на Снейпа с оттенком прежней ненависти. Садист. А впрочем, что мне за дело? Телу уже практически безразлично, как его истязают. Мне самому уже все равно. Я это прекращу. Я слишком устал.

\- Соберитесь, Поттер, - пробивается сквозь шум в ушах холодный голос, - вы недостаточно уверенны! Я недоволен вами сегодня.

Странно. А я думал, что показал наилучший результат. Что его не устраивает?

\- Думаю, в свете того, что вы все же не потеряли сознания, стоит попробовать еще раз. Очистите рассудок! Забудьте о том, кто перед вами и сопротивляйтесь только магии. Так вам будет легче.

Получается, он знает. Знает, что у меня только на него такая реакция. И что из этого следует? Я должен понять. Должен!

\- … Legilimens!

Я не успеваю подготовиться, не успеваю занять оборону, и этого следовало ожидать после того, как я сейчас подумал о…

"- Педик чертов, слизеринская подстилка! Думаешь, я никому не скажу?

\- Повтори, что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал, тебе, извращенец, от меня не отделаться! Если тебе нравится, что тебя ебут в жопу, я позабочусь, чтобы об этом узнали… "

Я бью Симуса. С остервенением, не в силах вырваться из воспоминания, забывая о том, что у нас есть наблюдатель.

Как только я осознаю это, картинка меняется. Теперь это гриффиндорская спальня, и моя кровать, и рука скользит по члену, а губы на выдохе вот-вот выкрикнут имя… Жар опаляет даже сейчас, и я в отчаянии воздвигаю преграду Зеркала, пока он не услышал… Пока не увидел…

Imago! Imago же…

Я стою посреди кабинета, чувствуя, как холодом сводит щеки. Я закусил губы так, что уже не ощущаю боли. Все. Это конец. Если он убьет меня на месте, это будет благодеянием, если нет, дойду до озера и утоплюсь.

\- Поттер, - Снейп опускает палочку и подходит ближе. Я не могу посмотреть на него. Я никогда больше не подниму глаза.

Он цепко поддевает мой подбородок тремя пальцами и заставляет меня сделать это. Я зажмуриваюсь. У меня нет сил даже покраснеть. Все, чего мне хочется - немедленно умереть. Если бы не последние дни, притупившие во мне все чувства, я бы, наверное, разрыдался. Я сейчас чудесная добыча для Волдеморта. Ничего не смогу сделать. Будьте милосердны, профессор Снейп, убейте меня сами.

Я вздрагиваю, как от удара, когда ощущаю прикосновение к своей щеке. Это побуждает распахнуть глаза лучше, чем любой приказ. Снейп осторожно проводит длинным прохладным пальцем от виска к скуле, внимательно рассматривая меня. Как только я перестаю жмуриться, наши глаза встречаются. Паника, написанная, должно быть, на моем лице, заставляет его усмехнуться, впрочем, не очень весело.

\- Мистер Поттер, сколько вам можно твердить о неуместности вашего смущения при занятии таким сложным и тонким искусством, как окклюменция? Я знаю ваши тайны. Я мог бы сказать вам, что они мне безразличны, но вас это не утешит. Вы из раза в раз повторяете одну и ту же ошибку, впуская меня слишком далеко в свою память. Даже с директором вы вели себя сдержаннее и успешнее. Остается предположить, что дело во мне, не так ли.

Он умолкает, а я чувствую, как вместо холода к моим щекам приливает опаляющая волна румянца. Глупо было надеяться, что он не поймет.

Снейп вздыхает, все так же удерживая мой взгляд. Его палец остановился у меня под ухом, словно он забыл убрать его, и я невольно ощущаю это прикосновение. Снейп никогда раньше не дотрагивался до меня просто так.

\- Я говорил вам прекратить стыдиться себя. И как мне кажется, драка с мистером Финниганом должна свидетельствовать о том, что вы в этом преуспели. Однако на занятиях вы продолжаете делать глупости. Невзирая на то, что мы пытаемся подстраховать вашу собственную жизнь, - он внезапно убирает пальцы, освобождая мой подбородок. Я начинаю мелко дрожать, вновь стало холодно, и тут же отвожу взгляд.

\- Поттер, смотри на меня, - когда его голос сделался настолько глубоким? Я с ужасом смотрю на Снейпа, против воли чувствуя, как расширяются зрачки, как предательское тепло начинает исподволь заполнять тело. Я приказываю себе не сметь. Лучше мерзнуть. Лучше закоченеть, только не…

\- Поттер, я сказал, смотри на меня, - он вновь поднимает мою голову, на сей раз уже четырьмя пальцами, почти ладонью. Интонации не позволяют предположить, что он обращается… как там у французов? О да - это "ты", сомнений нет. Сейчас он казнит меня насмешкой; я вижу искры в темных глазах, кажется, Снейп вот-вот рассмеется над моей беспомощностью.

\- Итак, что мы имеем, - задумчиво произносит он, словно невзначай откидывая волосы с моего лба, - у нас есть студент, который настолько увяз в эмоциях, что не может сосредоточиться, поглощенный тем, чтобы не выдать своих секретов. Какие же тайны тщательно скрывает герой магического мира, не желаете признаться?

Я жмурюсь и трясу головой. Ни за что. Пока есть хоть малейшая надежда отмолчаться. А потом я утоплюсь, и допрашивайте труп.

\- Открой глаза, - велит Снейп, и от звука его голоса неконтролируемые мурашки бегут по спине. Я покорно поднимаю ресницы и вижу его глаза напротив своих. Он чуть склонил голову и смотрит с легкой насмешкой:

\- Тогда я скажу за тебя, Поттер. Ты хочешь меня.

Небо рухнуло на землю. Мир раскололся. Я сейчас провалюсь, и он больше никогда меня не увидит… Ну пожалуйста, пусть все так и будет…

Снейп делает шаг ко мне, гипнотизируя взглядом:

\- Ты меня хочешь. Я читаю это в твоих глазах не первую неделю. Я не дурак и не слепой, Поттер. И вижу только один шанс поправить твою плачевную успеваемость на моих занятиях. Поскольку пока ты не научишься успешно противостоять своему главному раздражителю, задачу нельзя считать успешно решенной даже наполовину.

Он выглядит таким спокойным, что на секунду мне кажется, будто я вижу сон. Яркий, цветной, абсолютно нереальный. Просто сон, потому что Снейп должен был убить меня… если знал… убить уже давно.

Я медленно нашариваю позади себя край письменного стола и присаживаюсь на него, ожидая нарекания. Его нет.

\- Итак, спасителю мира интересны представители своего пола. Готов предположить, вы гадали, к какой категории отнести меня. Такой ли я, как вы, или придерживаюсь традиционной ориентации, - отстраненно произносит Снейп, снова проводя по моей щеке рукой. Я дрожу, как птичка перед удавом, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Лишь бы он отпустил меня. Да он и не держит. Лишь бы он перестал меня касаться. Лишь бы не переставал. Это то, чего мне хотелось. Конец все равно будет один, он выкинет меня за дверь с ледяным равнодушием и напутствием никогда не попадаться на глаза. А пока… пусть это длится.

\- Ну-с, Поттер?

Я шевелю губами, но слов нет, и только смотрю на него. Теперь меня не надо заставлять это делать. Я сам не могу оторваться от рассматривания чуть вздрагивающих ресниц, нахмуренных бровей и медленно пульсирующих в темной радужке зрачков.

\- Вы утратили дар речи? Какое упущение, - скептически произносит он, - нужно исправить это положение.

Его глаза заполняют все пространство моего взгляда, но я не успеваю понять, что это значит, потому что тонкие жесткие губы с силой прижимаются к моему рту. Так плотно, так безжалостно, они сухие и теплые, они не спрашивают разрешения. Мой рот поддается вторжению, и я чувствую накатывающую волну головокружения. Я почти падаю, но эти губы продолжают удерживать меня, как магнит удерживает железо, а вокруг талии обвиваются властные руки, привлекая, притягивая ближе, и раньше, чем я ловлю хоть одну из разлетающихся мыслей, я отвечаю на жгучий поцелуй. Снейп пьет меня, язык врывается между зубами и требовательно ощупывает, пробует на вкус небо, десны, и я тянусь к нему, чтобы ответить, чтобы сказать, как мне здорово, как невыносимо здорово, так, что впору потерять сознание.

Я словно со стороны слышу свой стон, он похож на стон боли, такой же жалобный, он отзывается вибрацией в моем горле, потому что Снейп и не думает отстраняться. Меня затягивает в водоворот, перед глазами пляшут яркие алые кляксы, и мне больше не холодно, нет, мне не… мне так…

Снейп отодвигается ровно настолько, чтобы просунуть между нами руку, но я не могу его отпустить - мои руки обхватывают его шею, пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке, притягивая еще ближе. Снейп молчит, только дыхание становится горячее, его зубы без особой нежности прихватывают мой рот, теребят шрам на нижней губе. Я готов отдать все лучшее, что у меня было в жизни, за то, чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно. Пусть мне не хватает дыхания, пусть по щекам ползут невесть откуда взявшиеся слезинки…

Он справляется с ремнем на моих брюках, и я не могу удержаться от глухого вскрика ему в рот, когда сильные пальцы сжимают мой член. Одного сознания того, кто делает это со мной, достаточно, чтобы завести меня до предела.

Снейпу как будто мало моей судорожной дрожи и стонов, вторая его рука скользит по моему лицу, по сомкнутым векам, по линии челюсти. На секунду мне кажется, что он насыщает собственную потребность, такая неприкрытая чувственность в каждом его движении. Что это… взаимно. А потом он проводит ладонью от головки к основанию моего члена, и я забываю, о чем думал, забываю, как меня зовут, и дергаюсь всем телом, вжимаясь в его кулак, отчаянно толкаясь в него. Вот теперь я и правда могу умереть от недостатка воздуха, и Снейп будто чувствует это, отпускает мои губы, и я со всхлипом глотаю воздух, пока он ласкает мой член - так же уверенно, как до этого касался своим языком моего.

\- О Господи! - вырывается у меня отчаянно, и я стискиваю за его шеей сплетенные пальцы, привлекая к себе в сминающем объятии, - о Господи, пожалуйста! О, пожалуйста, еще!

Ему, наверное, неудобно, я стесняю ему свободу движений, но я не могу отстраниться, я покрываю поцелуями это лицо, забывая о любых чувствах, какие испытывал к Снейпу, кроме того, которое ведет меня сейчас: всепоглощающая благодарность. Я кусаю его в шею, зарываюсь лицом в длинные волосы, и продолжаю стонать и вбиваться в его руку, исступленно моля о большем, сам не слыша собственных криков.

\- О Господи! Умоляю вас! Умоляю вас, еще!

Я нормальный, проносится кометой обжигающе-счастливая мысль, я абсолютно нормальный! Я хочу его… И он делает это со мной! Делает наяву!

\- Да, да, пожалуйста! - на вдохе прорываются рыдания, я впиваюсь пальцами ему в плечи и вздрагиваю в долгой судороге пронзительного наслаждения.

Он не отталкивает меня, не требует, чтобы я поднял голову, которую уронил ему на плечо, не убирает руку из моих расстегнутых джинсов. Я втягиваю ноздрями слабый аромат эвкалипта, исходящий от его мантии, смешивающийся с запахом мускуса, витающим в воздухе. Я не желаю шевелиться. Мне хорошо. Мне так хорошо, что я хочу, чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался.

Не кончался? Еще утром мне хотелось умереть.

Глупости. С чего мне желать смерти? Все еще наладится. Теперь обязательно наладится. Совсем не время поддаваться панике и отчаянию.

Я не думаю о том, как посмотрю ему в глаза. Не рассуждаю, как изменятся наши отношения. Я просто осторожно целую Снейпа в место укуса, где остался след моих зубов. Не прогоняй меня, хочется сказать мне, но я забыл, как звучит человеческая речь.

Он негромко вздыхает в ответ на прикосновение и обнимает меня, вытаскивая руку из моих влажных плавок. Я нерешительно отправляю и ее к себе на плечо. Как уютно.

И что я там нес за чушь насчет поцелуев, будто всегда могу подчинить себе партнера? Меня просто ни разу не целовали по-настоящему.

Я прижимаюсь к нему теснее, отдаваясь чувству покоя.

Как будто я не ел несколько месяцев, а теперь меня накормили вкусной горячей едой. Глаза закрываются и клонит в сон.

Но я не собираюсь спать. Я не хочу проснуться в своей постели с сомнениями в том, что все это было. Да и потом… я все еще хочу его.

Эта мысль заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Снейп тут же ослабляет объятие и напрягается - я лишь теперь ощущаю, что он был почти покоен, удерживая меня, полулежащего у него на груди. Ты думаешь, я осознал, что произошло, и вырываюсь? Я торопливо оплетаю руками его талию. Я совершенно не собираюсь его отпускать.

\- Профессор… - самое неуместное слово из всех, какие могли прийти мне в голову, однако он, кажется, не сердится. Моих волос касается дыхание, и я смятенно думаю, что он, наверное, дотронулся до моей макушки губами, - профессор, прошу вас… не прогоняйте меня.

Слова срываются с губ хриплым шепотом, и я могу представить, что он не слышит, однако Снейп отвечает, тихо и очень спокойно: 

\- Я не гоню тебя, Поттер.

\- Правда? - я поднимаю голову, и с ресниц срывается предательская тяжелая капля, прочерчивает путь по виску и скрывается в волосах. Но я ведь не плачу, я только очень серьезно смотрю ему в лицо. Снейп стирает влажную дорожку кончиком пальца и кивает.

\- Тогда… - я обмираю от собственной дерзости, - поцелуйте меня еще раз. Пожалуйста.

\- А не будет с вас? - приподнимает он бровь, - за связь с учеником я в два счета лишусь места.

\- Но… вы ведь уже сделали это, - я все равно буду тебя просить. Не отказывай мне. Мне впервые так сильно хочется жить. Я вкладываю во взгляд всю свою душу, и Снейп смягчается. Он наклоняет голову и бережно касается моих припухших губ. Я дрожу от этого прикосновения, от медленных движений его языка у себя во рту, и не испытываю ни капли смущения за то, что так и сижу, не приведя в порядок одежду. А мои руки робко и неумело скользят по его плечам, по спине, прослеживают изгиб поясницы, осязают узкие бедра. Я останавливаюсь, но лишь на секунду, а потом повторяю его недавний жест и просовываю свою руку между нашими телами. Снейп разрывает поцелуй и перехватывает мое запястье. Его глаза смотрят на меня с чем-то похожим на гнев.

\- Прошу вас, - умоляюще шепчу я, выдерживая этот взгляд, - прошу, позвольте… я хочу, чтобы … тоже…

\- Нет, Поттер, - отвечает он, не повышая голоса, но и не оставляя надежды, - я не могу этого допустить. Вам было плохо, и я позволил себе применить радикальное средство, однако же…

\- Так это была терапия? - мертвым голосом спрашиваю я, отводя глаза. Он качает головой, отрицая - или подтверждая? - мои слова.

Я выпрямляюсь, отстраняясь от стола, протискиваюсь мимо Снейпа и наскоро застегиваю джинсы.

\- Извините, сэр. Вы совершенно правы.

Только не плакать. Я же не плакал из-за Симуса. И здесь не заплачу.

\- Вы в самом деле мне помогли. Извините, что отнял у вас столько времени. Больше не повторится.

Я отворачиваюсь и поспешно иду к двери. Очки запотели, и я снимаю их, протираю на ходу, ощупью нашаривая ручку.

\- Постойте, Поттер.

Я только резко выдыхаю и поворачиваю ручку, но Снейп действует быстрее меня. Он всегда действует быстрее. Запирающее заклинание звучит почти мгновенно, и я оказываюсь бессилен.

\- Вернитесь, - голос не слишком довольный, но в нем нет ярости или злости. Скорее усталость. - Вернитесь, вам говорят.

Я обреченно бреду назад, останавливаясь перед ним, но не поднимая лица. Снейп склоняет голову к плечу:

\- Поттер, то, что вы сейчас делаете, имеет название. Вам оно не понравится. Это эмоциональный шантаж. И вы прекрасно осведомлены об этом.

\- Нет. - Не громче шепота, но он не переспрашивает. Он склоняет голову к другому плечу и продолжает смотреть на меня.

\- Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я позволил вам касаться меня? Разве не достаточно демонстрации того, что я не безразличен к вашей привлекательности? Я не убедил вас, что преследовал не вполне… педагогические цели?

\- Я… - горло не слушается и сжимается, - этого мало.

\- Вот как. И чего же, позвольте спросить, вам будет достаточно?

Я клялся, что не буду даже думать об этом в его присутствии. Так почему сейчас я монотонно произношу это?!

\- Я хочу… вас. Давно.

\- Это я уже понял, Поттер, - безрадостно фыркает Снейп, - можете не называть дату, я догадываюсь. Ваша отработка, не так ли. То, что вы никому не сказали о том, как притащили меня на себе в мои комнаты, тоже достаточно яркая иллюстрация.

Я краснею. Да, я был уже тогда в нем заинтересован. Но…

\- Как вы узнали?

\- Я дольше живу на свете, - пожимает он плечами, - если моя ориентация была для вас до нынешнего дня неясна, однако вы все же что-то заподозрили, то прочесть в шестнадцатилетнем юноше собственную манеру поведения для человека в моем возрасте - не задача.

\- Не говорите о возрасте, как будто вы стары! - возражаю я хрипло. Он хмурится:

\- Нет? Я гожусь вам в отцы.

\- Это не имеет значения.

Снейп дергает бровью, но отвечает на взгляд, и я медленно подхожу все ближе к нему. Сам я иду или меня притягивают его глаза?

\- Мне неважно, сколько вам лет. Вы…

\- Да, мистер Поттер? - он язвит каждой интонацией, но я не позволю купить себя на это.

\- Вы ведь уже вышвыривали меня отсюда за отсутствие уважительного обращения, - я дохожу до него, опускаю лоб ему на плечо и осторожно смыкаю руки, обнимая за талию.

Снейп молчит - я не знаю, как мне справляться с его молчанием, кроме как говорить самому.

\- Прошу вас… прошу вас, не гоните меня. Я и так уже запутался. - Жалобно, но иначе не выходит.

\- Запутались? - он кладет ладонь мне на щеку и поворачивает к себе мою голову. Я снова смотрю ему в лицо. - А ты не боишься, что после сегодняшнего распутать станет невозможно?

\- Я ничего не боюсь, - я искренен и позволяю ему заглянуть в себя так глубоко, как достигает внимательный взгляд.

\- И чего ты хочешь, Поттер? Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты не кинулся с ближайшей башни?

Я вздрагиваю. Похоже и на намек, и на оскорбление, но его глаза спокойны. Или он усилием воли сохраняет это спокойствие.

\- Я хочу… снова чувствовать себя нормальным, - говорю я в дюйме от его лица. Мое дыхание, наверное, щекочет ему кожу.

\- Ты не ощутил себя нормальным десять минут назад? - иронично спрашивает он, изогнув губы в подобии улыбки. Я трясу головой:

\- Я имею в виду…

\- Я знаю, что именно ты имеешь в виду. Надо ли полагать, что в случае моего отказа ты пойдешь к директору и сообщишь, чем занимался на уроке окклюменции?

Я пытаюсь усмехнуться в ответ, выходит плохо. Снейп качает головой:

\- Я не знаю, Поттер, чего мне больше хочется: убить вас или защитить.

\- Лучше второе, - бормочу я в ответ.

\- Лишив невинности? Вам шестнадцать, - брови вновь сходятся, - это растление.

\- Это спасение, - убежденно отвечаю я.

\- Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад, - хмыкает Снейп, а затем внезапно обходит меня и берет за руку. - Должен ли я сказать, что это будет означать конец моей карьеры в случае огласки, - произносит он, на мгновение становясь тем же высокомерным Снейпом, который брезгливо нюхал пар от нашего с Роном зелья.

\- Огласки не будет, - шепчу я в ответ, мечтая сорвать с него маску. Раньше для этого я хотел прорваться в его воспоминания. Когда-то. Теперь я жажду иного пути.

\- Ваш шантаж жалок, Поттер, - довершает Снейп, - а сами вы невыносимы. Просто чтобы вы не питали иллюзий. Не думаю, что имеет смысл перечислять ваши недостатки, так как вы все равно их не признаете.

Я механически киваю в ответ на каждое слово, а моя кисть безвольно лежит в его ладони. Я не пытаюсь высвободиться, а Снейп не раскрывает слабо сжатые пальцы. Он согласен - или нет? Мир давно уже рехнулся, мне плевать, допустимо ли то, о чем я прошу - я знаю лишь, что самые безумные желания сбываются, если бросить на них все силы. И сейчас имя самому моему страстному желанию - Снейп. Хорошо, что я ни разу не успел назвать его по имени.

\- Я никому не скажу, - повторяю я в который раз, а потом мои пальцы оживают в его ладони и обхватывают ее, не выпуская. Он глубоко вздыхает:

\- Это вынужденная мера, запомните. Следуйте за мной.

***

Мы покидаем кабинет, и Снейп взмахом палочки накладывает запирающие чары. Потом бросает на меня короткий взгляд, я не могу разобрать его выражения. Я крепко держусь за его руку. Как будто если выпущу ее, все исчезнет. И я снова окажусь в одиночестве с морем нерешенных проблем. Сейчас проблем нет - их просто не существует, когда на меня смотрят его глаза. Снейп открывает дверь в свои комнаты; конечно, я не жду приглашения, могу только надеяться, что он не захлопнет ее перед моим лицом.

Теплые пальцы сжимают мою ладонь, и он тянет меня следом за собой. Я не решаюсь даже прислониться к нему плечом и торопливо вхожу. Дверь закрывается, и Снейп оказывается передо мной, хмурый, серьезный. Еще одно запирающее заклинание, затем, кажется, заглушающее - такое же, как он ставил на кабинет во время занятий окклюменцией. И мы одни.

Тишина, в которой только дыхание и его взгляд - темный, горящий, будто он решается на что-то. Только бы не передумал…

\- Не передумали, Поттер? - он говорит очень ровно, но я улавливаю напряжение, и каждая жилка в моем теле начинает вибрировать.

\- Нет, - голос срывается, но отвечаю я твердо.

Он вздыхает и кивком указывает на левую дверь, а сам подходит к шкафу и что-то извлекает с его полок. Мне не видно, что именно. Я подхожу к двери и останавливаюсь в нерешительности. Должен ли я войти раньше него?

Происходящее совсем не кажется абсурдом, но чувство нереальности не покидает, побуждая вцепиться зубами в собственную руку, чтобы боль убедила в том, что я не сплю.

Он оказывается за моей спиной бесшумно, но я ощущаю его близость. Теперь я всегда буду чувствовать его приближение. Мне хочется откинуться назад, прижаться к нему спиной, но я до смерти боюсь, что он откажется, и не решаюсь. Снейп толкает дверь, на секунду задевая меня рукавом мантии, и я вздрагиваю. Все чувства обострились до предела, кажется, закричи он на меня сейчас - я оглохну.

\- Входите.

Темная спальня с еще одним камином, в котором он взмахом палочки разжигает огонь. Широкая односпальная кровать под зеленым пологом, ворсистый ковер на полу, такой же, как в гостиной, серо-жемчужного цвета. Я недолго думая сбрасываю ботинки и ступаю по нему босиком. Кресло и журнальный столик с кипой журналов, разложенных стопками, явно по годам. "Зельеварение", должно быть. Я дохожу до кресла и останавливаюсь, не зная, что делать дальше. Снейп затворяет дверь и прислоняется к ней, скрестив на груди руки и разглядывая меня.

Я опускаю глаза, борясь с некстати накатившим замешательством, потом вновь пересекаю комнату и прячу лицо у него на груди, обвивая руками за шею. Он негромко хмыкает и обнимает меня в ответ. Вот оно - я чувствую, как обмякают мои плечи, как отпускает дрожь, которая вернулась, едва он отстранился от меня там, в кабинете. Вынужденная мера? Ну что ж. Я зажмуриваюсь, хотя он не может видеть моих глаз.

\- Поттер, пусти меня, - мягко, но решительно. Я судорожно вздыхаю и зарываюсь лицом еще глубже в его сюртук. Снейп осторожно расцепляет мои руки. Потом отходит от двери, не выпуская моих запястий. Теперь я стою лицом к огню, и он вновь пристально изучает меня. Что он пытается увидеть?

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

Я торопливо киваю.

Да. Да, хочу. Враг моего отца, мой самый ненавистный преподаватель. Сколько раз он подставлялся из-за меня? Мой язык еще помнит вкус его крови, когда он позволил прокусить ему пальцы. Но теперь к этому воспоминанию примешивается привкус поцелуя, и прошлое отступает, подергиваясь дымкой, все отступает, кроме этих последних двух недель. Только он может меня уравновесить. Только он.

Я смотрю ему в лицо, наверное, второй раз смотрю так открыто. Первый был в классе Зельеварения в ту ночь, когда он вернулся. Когда я так ждал, и он возвратился, словно моя слепая надежда вырвала его из когтей смерти.

\- Профессор… - снова это слово, но сейчас оно не кажется неуместным, и как мне прикажете еще его называть? - профессор, прошу вас…

Я сам не понимаю, о чем, зато Снейп, кажется, понимает, и очень даже. Он хмурится и качает головой. На мгновение я пугаюсь, что это отказ, но он лишь констатирует мое упрямство:

\- Это больно. И это… не восстановить потом, если вы пожалеете.

\- Я не пожалею, - сколько еще мы будем это обсуждать? Если он привел меня сюда, это же не означает, что ему удастся меня выпроводить, уговорив не делать глупостей?

\- Что ж… вы сами настаивали, - он странно смотрит на меня и, наверное, тоже думает об иронии судьбы. Сын худшего из Мародеров, самый неприятный ученик - в его спальне, жаждущий очутиться в постели.

Я переплетаю свои пальцы с его, напоминая, что мы все еще держимся за руки, и Снейп внезапно дергает меня к себе. Он еще раз смотрит в глаза, кажется, что в его лице есть что-то еще, кроме невозмутимости… Я приоткрываю рот, чтобы спросить, и он накрывает мои губы своими.

Поцелуй долог и неспешен, и я отчаянно пытаюсь не просить большего, заставляя себя отдаться настоящему. Он не прогонит меня, не прогонит… мы все успеем… Снейп отпускает мои запястья и обнимает за плечи. Я немедленно обхватываю его талию, чувствуя, как тело наливается жаром. Никогда, мелькает мысль, никогда я не испытывал подобного. Он такой же, как я - его тоже прельщают сухощавые очертания, ему тоже нравится ощущать мускулы под руками. Симус явно заблуждается, полагая себя героем-любовником. Ему и не снилось…

На этом мысль о Финнигане исчезает, а из горла вырывается стон, потому что Снейп освобождает мой рот и приникает поцелуем к шее. У меня обрывается дыхание от того, как бережно скользит его язык, как прихватывают кожу губы. Я понятия не имел, что он так… так…

Я ни на миг не позволяю себе отвлечься. Я хочу сохранить это в памяти. Навсегда. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Потому что это впервые. Потому что это с ним. Потому что я его…

Я его хочу.

Чуткие пальцы расстегивают пуговицы на моей рубашке, и я дрожу от каждого прикосновения к открывающейся коже. Боже, если так начинается… что будет дальше? Я всхлипываю, когда подушечки этих пальцев слегка прищемляют сосок, скользят по темной дорожке волос, скрывающейся в джинсах… У меня уже стоит, и я не уверен, что продержусь долго. В конце концов, он сам сказал, что мне только шестнадцать. Я хватаюсь за одну из рук, прерывая ее возню с застежкой, и прижимаю к своему паху, не в силах удержаться. Потереться, постанывая, все ближе прижимаясь к нему… Снейп высвобождается, осторожно, но уверенно, и продолжает борьбу с одеждой.

Я не пытаюсь помочь ему, мы не говорим ни слова, и меня вторично посещает чувство, что это происходит не со мной. Я никогда… о Господи, о Господи, еще… Его ладонь прочно обхватывает мой член у основания, не позволяя кончить, и я с каким-то рычанием впиваюсь в его губы. Снейп отвечает - сильно, яростно, вторая рука обручем стискивает мою спину. Он тяжело дышит, и я с восторженной, безумной радостью ощущаю, как вздрагивают его бедра, когда я прижимаюсь ближе.

Он тоже хочет меня! Мне необходимо как-то выразить переполняющее меня чувство, но я не знаю, как это сделать. Все, что я понимаю - что я хочу спать с ним. Не только сегодня. Вообще. Сколько получится. Я хочу, чтобы меня касались эти руки, чтобы он вот так кусал мои губы каждый вечер, каждую ночь… Сумасшествие.

\- Встань спокойно. - Снейп отступает на два шага назад. Его глаза блестят, лицо сосредоточенное. Я подчиняюсь, лишь теперь замечая, что полностью обнажен. Окидываю себя взглядом из-под ресниц. Грудь тяжело вздымается, сердце колотится так, что кожа под ребрами вздрагивает, член стоит, буквально умоляя о прикосновении. Я не могу удержаться и стискиваю его рукой, вскрикивая, чувствуя, что вот-вот откажут ноги. Если он еще минуту… так на меня посмотрит… мне не понадобится делать никаких движений.

\- Убери оттуда ладонь, - командует Снейп, внимательно разглядывая меня.

Это легче приказать, чем выполнить. Я не могу. Я готов сказать, что в самом деле не могу, я закусываю губу, пытаясь послушаться. Бедра дрожат, когда я выполняю приказ. Снейп удовлетворенно кивает, а потом подходит вплотную, так, что волоски на всем теле, вставшие при его приближении дыбом, чувствуют движение воздуха. Я почти бессознательно подаюсь вперед, но он не позволяет мне прижаться к нему. Он медленно обходит меня кругом, останавливаясь за спиной. Теплые твердые ладони прослеживают линию позвоночника, разминают плечи, сжимают ягодицы - я не могу угадать, где он коснется меня в следующий раз. У меня нет сил сохранять молчание, тихие вскрики вырываются помимо воли, почему-то кажется, что ему это нравится. Большие пальцы гладят мою шею, перебираются к ушам, указательные поглаживают ключицы, а потом он наклоняется и целует меня, волосы живым теплом скользят по плечу. Я не выдерживаю и прижимаюсь к нему спиной:

\- Профессор… Умоляю вас…

Он фыркает:

\- Ты сам согласился.

\- Я… я сейчас кончу, - мольба в моем голосе заставляет его рассмеяться.

\- И не один раз, я думаю. Но только когда я тебе разрешу.

Я не понимаю, о чем он, но объяснения не нужны: Снейп вновь встает передо мной. Губы сложены в полуулыбку, однако глаза не улыбаются. На секунду мне делается не по себе. А впрочем, я уже разрешил ему все, он не может не понимать этого. Пусть будет что будет.

Он вытягивает руку и берет в ладонь мой пульсирующий член. Я втягиваю воздух сквозь зубы и призываю всю гордость, чтобы не заскулить от желания.

\- Послушай меня, Поттер, - медленное движение большого пальца вокруг головки, - послушай внимательно. Готов?

\- Да, - выдыхаю я со стоном. Все что угодно, лишь бы он начал двигать рукой.

\- Ты не будешь больше забивать голову мыслями о том, что ты не такой как все, никому не нужный, неполноценный, что там еще ты думаешь, - медленное движение пальца против часовой стрелки, - всякий раз, когда тебе придет такая идея, ты будешь вспоминать этот момент и то, что я говорю тебе. Ты слышишь?

Я молчу, не в силах выровнять дыхание, и Снейп прерывает движение. У меня все-таки вырывается стон.

\- Так ты меня слышишь? - палец неподвижен.

\- Да-а… Прошу вас… ну пожалуйста…

\- Терпение, Поттер, терпение. Ты долго испытывал мое, - удовлетворенно произносит Снейп, возобновляя поглаживания, так медленно, что кончить не получается, а отвлечься - тем более. Его слова проваливаются в мое затуманенное сознание, я готов согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы он сжалился. Лишь бы продолжил.

\- А теперь смотри мне в глаза, Поттер. Смотри внимательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько запомнил то, что я тебе скажу. Ты на это еще способен?

Я киваю, чувствуя, что сейчас сойду с ума. Тепло его ладони на моем члене и глаза, не отпускающие мой взгляд… Он все еще полностью одет, но я не уверен, что мне хватило бы сил и терпения сорвать с него одежду, даже если бы он позволил.

Ладонь смыкается так неожиданно, что я вскрикиваю. А потом он начинает двигаться. Начинает двигаться. Да.

\- Ты красив, Поттер, - слова попадают в такт движениям, - ты привлекателен, ты неглуп. У тебя неплохие задатки для того, чтобы выйти победителем из этой жизни. Забудь обо всем. Просто смотри мне в глаза. Смотри и не отводи взгляда.

Я стараюсь, хочу ответить я, но горло пересохло. Это неважно, все неважно, кроме происходящего. Я бы охотно зажмурился, если бы он позволил, чтобы сосредоточиться на восхитительных движениях его руки. Еще немного… да, вот так…

\- Ты не должен кончать, пока я тебе не позволю, - голос Снейпа, смысл слов сперва не доходит до моего сознания, - слышишь, Поттер? Ты кончишь только тогда, когда я тебе разрешу.

Он что - шутит? Я смотрю на него, чувствуя на задворках сознания удивление. А потом все тело напрягается, чтобы взорваться оргазмом - еще два движения, ну пожалуйста! - и тут он сжимает основание моего члена, другой рукой оттягивая вниз мошонку.

\- Когда я позволю, - невозмутимость, сводящая с ума.

\- О Боже… - вырывается у меня, и дальше что-то случается с моим самообладанием, потому что меня прорывает, - прошу вас, прошу, пожалуйста, умоляю, позвольте мне… разрешите мне… Не мучайте меня! О Господи! Я не могу больше!.. Я умру!

\- Нет, от этого не умрешь, - если бы не шум в ушах, я бы обязательно решил, что голос ласков, он звучит не так… совсем не так, как я привык. - От этого только больше захочешь жить. И ты будешь жить. Ты еще ничего не видел в жизни…

\- О… ох, сэр, я прошу вас… можно… можно… я так… я так хочу… - глазам почему-то горячо и мокро, но я не замечаю слез, не слышу его слов, и только одно не проваливается в подкорку, а оглушает слух:

\- Можно.

Еще одно движение знающих пальцев - и меня пробивает оргазмом, равного которому я не помню. Я падаю, он подхватывает меня, прижимает к груди, целуя в веки, в щеки, в губы. Я почти рыдаю от облегчения, пытаюсь сжать в пальцах его мантию, но у меня совсем не осталось сил. Только ощущение полета. А, это он отнес меня на кровать. И готовится подняться. Я вцепляюсь в него, затуманенными глазами всматриваюсь в лицо, на котором пылают яркие пятна. Я знаю, что он меня хочет. Я не отпущу его.

Я приподнимаюсь и обхватываю его за шею, тяну вниз, на себя. Он не слишком сопротивляется, и я слабо улыбаюсь:

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что.

\- Спасибо, - я не слушаю его, я его целую. Куда-то в скулу, потом рядом с ухом, ощущая неконтролируемую дрожь в ответ на свои прикосновения. И так легко оказалось шепнуть в это ухо:

\- Возьмите меня.

Долгая пауза, во время которой я не шевелюсь, удерживая его всем своим весом, потом Снейп решительно встает и берется за покрывало на постели:

\- Перекатись на дальний край.

Я перекатываюсь, и Снейп сдергивает ткань с белоснежного белья.

\- Теперь обратно.

Я возвращаюсь на место, еще хранящее тепло моего тела. Я обнажен, но мне ни капли не холодно и не приходит в голову прикрыться. Снейп только что изучил меня во всех подробностях, так что стесняться уже поздно. Я сворачиваюсь калачиком на боку и наблюдаю, как он раздевается. Аккуратно, словно готовится ко сну. Мантия ложится на спинку кресла, за ней следуют сюртук и рубашка, манжеты которой я так часто видел выглядывающими из-под черных рукавов робы, и он оказывается обнажен до пояса, отсветы огня танцуют на коже. Я жадно разглядываю его, и Снейп, наверное, чувствует мой взгляд, потому что поворачивается к кровати и вопросительно наклоняет голову. Раньше, чем он спросит, я быстро говорю:

\- Я не передумал.

Он фыркает:

\- Я и не надеялся.

Брюки следуют за носками, а ботинки уже стоят под креслом. Теперь на нем только черные боксеры. Снейп наполовину гасит огонь в камине, и я тихо вздыхаю. Он слышит меня и подходит к кровати, опуская руку мне на плечо:

\- Не бойся. Ты не замерзнешь.

Если он это обещает… Я киваю и торопливо подвигаюсь. Снейп устраивается рядом - белокожий, худой, такой… настоящий, что я закусываю губу и утыкаюсь головой ему в плечо. Под меня подныривает рука, вторая обнимает сверху. Тонкие пальцы осторожно скользят по моим лопаткам, изучают линию позвоночника. Он кажется спокойным, однако я так тесно к нему прижимаюсь, что слышу всем телом его дыхание. Он удерживает себя от действий.

Мне внезапно хочется увидеть это лицо искаженным от страсти, увидеть, как его глаза закрываются, как он кончает.

Я решительно проталкиваю руку ему под мышку и тоже обхватываю обеими руками, не могу удержаться и изо всех сил сжимаю в объятиях. Снейп в ответ гладит меня по спине и скользит пальцем по ложбинке между ягодицами, вынуждая ахнуть и выгнуться, прижимаясь к нему. И встретить возбужденный член, скрытый тканью его боксеров, упирающийся мне в пах.

Я торопливо направляю руку вниз, добираюсь до резинки и подныриваю под нее раньше, чем он может остановить меня. Не сейчас, когда я у цели.

Снейп резко выдыхает и вздрагивает, однако сохраняет поразительную выдержку. Он почти такой же худой как я, в его теле нет ни намека на то, что он на пару десятков лет старше - разве что плечи шире да мускулатура рельефнее. Но этот самоконтроль, закаленный годами в Ордене Феникса… Вот она, разница. Этот самоконтроль меня раздражает. Я хочу пробить его.

\- Возьми меня, - почти беззвучно выдыхаю я ему в ухо, осторожно облизывая маленькую раковину, - пожалуйста, - добавляю я чуть громче, - ну пожалуйста…

\- Ты слишком настойчиво просишь, - отвечает он полушепотом, и мне кажется, что в тоне я различаю насмешку. Или улыбку.

Он подминает меня под себя и начинает покрывать поцелуями. Рот исследует мои соски, пальцы скользят по ребрам, вызывая щекотку, язык вылизывает пупок, заставляя рассмеяться. Но когда он добирается до моего члена, мне остается только замычать от несравненной пытки.

Его губы знают все обо мне, знают так, словно он был моим любовником много лет, а не пробует на вкус впервые. Язык скользит по головке, на секунду касаясь раскрывающейся щели на ней, спускается к основанию, вылизывает яички, возвращается назад. Аккомпанемент жалобных просьб оставляет Снейпа непреклонным, и когда наконец жесткий рот всасывает меня в себя, я готов вознести молитву.

О Боже, ничего общего с тем, чтобы делать это своей рукой. Все равно что сравнивать свет факела с солнечным. Опаляющее удовольствие; бедра вскидываются, не подчиняясь доводам рассудка, и я вцепляюсь руками в его волосы, невольно пытаясь подстроить под свой ритм. Он не подчиняется, и наслаждение длится, когда в мой вход протискивается увлажненный чем-то палец. Секунду мне больно, но Снейп не прекращает ласкать меня языком, а когда пальцев становится два, они задевают внутри что-то такое…

Мир становится ослепительно-белым и медленно меркнет.

\- Боже, - первое, что я произношу, когда обретаю способность связно выражаться. Снейп стоит на коленях между моими широко раздвинутыми бедрами, его пальцы все еще внутри, а губы влажные. Значит, он не выплюнул мою сперму. Он смотрит на меня вопросительно, и я киваю:

\- Да.

Он осторожно добавляет третий палец, и это все еще больно, но я уже не испытываю страха перед болью. Пальцы растягивают меня, а я смотрю ему в глаза, неотрывно смотрю, и за одно то, что вижу, готов позволить делать со мной что угодно. В них тревога и желание, которых он не в силах скрыть, а может быть, не подозревает, что я их замечаю. Мне вдруг хочется, ах… так хочется обнять его и сказать, что все… что все будет хорошо. Что я его никогда не выдам, и мне так… хорошо сейчас…

Да что же он со мной делает? У меня уже нет сил возбудиться по-настоящему, но это странным образом не мешает получать удовольствие.

\- Гарри.

От неожиданности я приподнимаюсь на локтях, изумленно глядя ему в лицо. Мне не послышалось?

\- Мм?

\- Ты делаешь это в первый раз?

Вроде бы уже поздно краснеть, но мне удается.

\- Да.

\- Если ты не уверен, то все еще можно остановить, - он очень серьезен.

Я смеюсь и откидываюсь назад, разбрасывая руки. Ну уж нет.

\- Я уверен. Я хочу. Хочу вас.

Я вздрагиваю, когда он убирает пальцы. От чувства потери по телу пробегают мурашки, сменяющиеся дрожью ожидания.

Снейп медленно стягивает боксеры, отбрасывает их с постели, так, чтобы приземлились на кресло. О мой Бог. Какой он… Здесь неуместно никакое другое слово. Красивый.

Ровный, длинный, налитой ствол стоит, чуть подрагивая от возбуждения, и Снейп смотрит на меня, высокомерно вскинув подбородок. Приглашая полюбоваться - или скрывая смущение?

Я торопливо сажусь на кровати, потом подползаю к Снейпу и встаю на колени рядом. Он осторожно целует меня в подставленные губы, я так же тихо отвечаю на этот поцелуй и по-кошачьи трусь головой об его шею. Потом опускаю голову вниз и целую темно-розовую солоноватую головку.

Сверху до меня доносится вздох, и я шепчу, уверенный в том, что он не услышит меня, так тихо, что только дыхание коснется кожи:

\- Северус…

А потом откидываюсь на спину и приглашающим жестом раздвигаю ноги.

Он поднимает их к себе на плечи, и я радуюсь, что ему не пришло в голову поставить меня на четвереньки. Едва ли я удержался бы долго в этом положении. Он по-прежнему смотрит мне в глаза, увлажняя себя любрикантом. Вот что он брал из шкафа, доходит до меня. Значит, он предполагал, что я уговорю его? Потом вновь осторожно проводит внутри двумя пальцами, наверное, проверяя, не сомкнулись ли стенки входа. Мне вдруг становится трудно дышать от нетерпения. Я насаживаюсь на пальцы, закусываю губу и глазами умоляю его поторопиться. Снейп понимает, и пальцы вновь исчезают, сменяясь острым ощущением твердой головки около моего девственного отверстия. Весь мир сжался до нас двоих, до точки, в которой соприкасаются наши тела.

Он входит в меня медленно, стараясь не причинять боли, а мне хочется одновременно смеяться и плакать. Гермиона была права, мелькает сумасшедшая мысль. Я не один в Хогвартсе. И я больше не одинок. Она, наверное, знала больше, чем говорила.

Я делаю это. Я делаю это со Снейпом! Больше не надо призывать проклятья на свою голову, не надо стыдиться желания при воспоминании о нем - он здесь. Со мной. Во мне.

Снейп резким движением входит до конца и останавливается, стиснув зубы так, что на скулах проступают желваки, а на висках появляется испарина. Я осторожно опускаю ноги ниже, перекрещивая лодыжки на его пояснице, и раскрываю объятия. Он медленно опускается сверху, кладет голову мне на плечо. Я провожу кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Его бьет дрожь, и я ощущаю вдруг такую нежность, какой ни к кому никогда не испытывал. Сколько времени у него никого не было? Ему, может быть, впору изнасиловать меня, а он дает время привыкнуть.

\- Не надо… не сдерживайся.

\- Я могу разорвать тебя, - отзывается он невероятно спокойно, - твои внутренние мышцы должны расслабиться.

\- Нет, - чуть качаю я головой, - ты меня не разорвешь… Северус.

Я произношу последнее слово - его имя - шепотом, но он вздрагивает, как от выстрела, и вскидывает голову. Интересно, даже когда его член находится внутри меня, он умудрится сделать мне замечание об обращении к преподавателю? Я улыбаюсь, наверное, улыбка несколько нервная, и смотрю ему в глаза. Он насмешливо качает головой, принимая ее.

\- Поттер, я вас растерзаю, - обещает он, осторожно двинув бедрами.

\- Хорошо, - легко соглашаюсь я, подаваясь навстречу. Меня никто этому не учил, может быть, я вундеркинд? Если судить по полученной реакции… Взгляд Снейпа на секунду теряет фокусировку, он глубоко вдыхает, и я повторяю движение.

\- Поттер, черт тебя возьми, - шипит Снейп сквозь зубы, а затем на меня обрушивается его язык. И его член. И его руки. Я исхожу стонами, боль мешается с яркими вспышками наслаждения, и вскоре я уже не могу понять, от чего кричу.

\- Еще, - молю я, целуя мужчину над собой куда придется, оставляя отметины ногтей, где могу дотянуться.

Снейп несколько раз глухо, мученически стонет в ответ. Он отвечает не словами, а поцелуями, головокружительно-глубокими, и толчки языка во рту попадают в ритм сотрясений тела.

Короткое восклицание, отдающееся во мне, запоминаемое мной навсегда. Признание, что он больше, чем выполнял долг по спасению жизни. Стон, свидетельствующий, что ему хорошо со мной. "О!" - и сотрясающая тело дрожь, и его зубы, впившиеся мне в плечо, и объятие, не размыкаемое долго-долго.

Мой ответный шепот, с головой выдающий бесполезность прививать мне представление о субординации. "Се-еверус…", и руки, обнимающие за шею, не отпускающие даже после того, как все заканчивается.

Мы лежим, слушая, как медленно успокаивается сердцебиение, вдыхая запах друг друга, и я теперь знаю, как пахнет удовольствие, разделенное с кем-то.

А потом мы засыпаем.

***


	25. Пробуждение

Я открываю глаза и в первую минуту не могу понять, где нахожусь. Полог кровати поднят, можно осмотреться, но шевелиться лень. Отблески каминного пламени пляшут на потолке, чернильные тени залегли по углам комнаты. Это не гриффиндорская спальня. Здесь нет окон.

Где я?

Тело хранит память о какой-то боли, но она не вызывает опасений; я осторожно поворачиваюсь на бок, поднимаю голову, ища свои очки. Они лежат в изголовье, и я поспешно нацепляю их.

Глаза привыкли к полумраку, и я смотрю на мужчину, лежащего рядом со мной. Он спит, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, длинные черные волосы разметались по подушке.

Снейп.

Значит, мне не приснилось. Я осторожно вздыхаю и гляжу на него, мечтая разбудить и желая, чтобы он не просыпался как можно дольше.

Это все-таки случилось. Не знаю, как, но произошло, и теперь вздумай кто-нибудь заподозрить меня в сексе с ним, попадет в точку. Но я не испытываю сожаления. Такого секса у меня никогда не было, да я и не смел мечтать о подобном. Вопрос лишь в том, как он поведет себя, обнаружив меня в кровати.

Я вытягиваю руку и провожу пальцами по его обнаженному плечу. Кажется, я все-таки задумался о том, как теперь быть. Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, боюсь, не получится. Мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы я не хотел повторения.

Невероятно: лежу чуть ли не в обнимку с человеком, которого в прошлом году в это время ненавидел с такой страстью, что немыслимо было предположить, как я сумею удержаться и не убить его, если представится случай. Случаев было предостаточно. Сейчас как раз один из них. Ну что, Гарри?

Снейп вздрагивает так резко, словно над ухом раздался удар гонга, и я торопливо отдергиваю руку, которой бессознательно продолжал водить по его плечу и шее. Растрепанная голова поднимается от подушки, и на меня устремляется взгляд. Каминное пламя не освещает его глаз, они глубокие, темные и кажутся очень мрачными. Я нерешительно гляжу в ответ, не зная, что сказать.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - низкий спросонья голос не растерял повелительных интонаций, и я хмыкаю, впрочем, без особой горечи:

\- Лекарство подействовало. С башни не прыгну.

Он досадливо морщится:

\- Я спрашиваю, как вы себя чувствуете после случившегося, а не о том, каковы итоги ваших размышлений о жизни.

О. Вот он о чем. Мне делается неловко, и я стараюсь улыбнуться:

\- Не знаю. Вроде нормально.

\- Вечно вы ничего не знаете, - сварливо отзывается он, - вставать пробовали?

\- Я проснулся десять минут назад.

\- Ясно.

Мы молчим, и мне вдруг приходит в голову, что сейчас, вероятно, глубокая ночь. Бесконечный вчерашний день закончился. И я ночую не в Гриффиндорской башне. Забавно получится, если меня не обнаружат поутру в своей постели. Но я не испытываю ни малейшего желания как-то исправлять сложившуюся ситуацию. Может быть, я заночевал у Хагрида. Разве такого не могло произойти?

Я хочу заговорить с ним, но не представляю, как это сделать. Я называл его по имени, дважды он слышал это и не убил на месте, впрочем, нам обоим было… слегка не до того. Я краснею, и Снейп, наблюдающий за моим лицом, фыркает:

\- Не думал, что вы до сих пор способны смущаться, Поттер. Перебираете в памяти узловые моменты?

М-да, определенно, назвать его "Северусом" сейчас будет опрометчиво. Даже при том, что мы обнажены и лежим в дюйме друг от друга. Кровать широка, но рассчитана все же на одного. Я вдруг понимаю, что моя ступня соприкасается с его щиколоткой, и думаю, имеет ли смысл отодвигаться. Не буду.

И все же как мне быть?

\- Нет, - отвечаю я честно, - решаю, как к вам обратиться.

\- А что именно вызывает у вас затруднения при решении этого вопроса? - интересуется он, и мне снова кажется, что его спокойствие скрывает более глубокие чувства. Я смотрю ему в глаза и улыбаюсь:

\- Мне понравилось обращаться по имени.

Снейп хмурится и отводит глаза, но я настойчив. Я кладу ладонь на его плечо, и он моментально сбрасывает ее:

\- Вы забываетесь, Поттер. И обращаться ко мне по имени я вам не позволю.

\- Это я уже понял, - отзываюсь я тихо, и Снейп, кажется, слегка смягчается. Но его голос по-прежнему холоден:

\- Думаю, вам пора возвращаться в вашу постель.

\- Да, - произношу я послушно, стараясь не выдать себя вздохом или обеспокоенным взглядом, - я знаю.

\- Вот и отлично. Одевайтесь.

\- Сэр… - как же легко оказалось вернуться к этому обращению теперь, когда он так сух и сдержан! - а вы… позволите мне еще к вам приходить?

Он хмыкает:

\- Я не освобождал вас от занятий окклюменцией, Поттер. Как я уже сказал, сегодняшнее происшествие - вынужденная мера. Вы ведь не станете отрицать, что вы…

\- Не стану, - отвечаю я быстро, - вы действительно… действительно мне помогли. Но есть еще кое-что.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня:

\- Потрудитесь формулировать подробнее.

\- Ну… - как будто это легко! - мне… мне понравилось… - заниматься с вами сексом, - то, что мы делали. Мне никогда… Я думаю, вам же тоже могло понравиться, разве нет?

Снейп поднимается на локте, разглядывая меня с откровенным удивлением, и мне становится неуютно под его взглядом. Я торопливо сажусь, обхватывая руками колени, по-прежнему до пояса прикрывшись одеялом.

Резкая боль ниже копчика заставляет охнуть и откинуться назад, и в ту же секунду сильная рука подхватывает меня под спину и укладывает обратно на подушку.

\- Тебе больно?

Будь я проклят, если в его голосе не слышится беспокойство! Я пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд, и когда ощущение, что меня надели на вертел, пропадает, отвечаю:

\- Не очень.

\- Полежи, - он встает с постели, извлекает откуда-то из-за полога длинный халат и заворачивается в него. Потом направляется в соседнюю комнату - в гостиную, вспоминаю я, там по-прежнему горит камин, и я вижу на противоположной стене тень, отбрасываемую его фигурой. Он, наверное, снова пошел искать мне какое-нибудь зелье, думаю я почти лениво, у него в шкафах есть все и на все случаи жизни, ну или почти на все. Кое за чем пришлось однажды в класс идти…

Мысли обрываются, когда я вижу по тени, как Снейп закидывает руки за голову и с силой потягивается, делаясь выше, поднимаясь на цыпочки. А потом проводит рукой по лицу и в самом деле открывает дверцу шкафа.

Почему он не сделал этого при мне? Значит, в его теле тоже осталась эта истома, от которой хочется потянуться - и прижаться к тому, кто ее вызвал? Проверим.

\- Выпейте, Поттер, - он возвращается с пузырьком и чайной ложкой в руках. Гм, если лекарство отмеряется такими дозами, оно, наверное, очень невкусное.

Он присаживается на край постели, и передо мной непрошенно мелькает горячечное воспоминание, как я тянул его на себя, как целовал в брови, в виски…

Я послушно открываю рот и глотаю густое, почти как желе, кисловатое снадобье. Потом облизываю губы, чтобы прогнать ощущение липкости, и встречаюсь с его глазами. Они ничего не выражают.

Снейп поднимается, уносит все назад в гостиную и возвращается, а я все еще лежу, только уже на его подушке. То ли потому, что она выше, то ли потому, что мне хочется оставить ему слабый запах своих волос. Чтобы он вспомнил, засыпая. Что за ерунда, он в одну секунду уберет любые следы моего присутствия очищающим заклинанием.

\- Теперь относительно вашего бессвязного рассуждения о том, насколько мне понравилось заниматься сексом со своим студентом, - начинает он тоном, от которого я замер бы, иди речь о качестве приготовленного зелья. - Должен вас заверить, мистер Поттер, это не входит в круг моих обязанностей. Более того, если вы заподозрили, что мною двигало нечто большее, чем желание спасти вашу несчастную шкуру, вы заблуждаетесь. Вероятно, вам понравился метод, который я использовал, и вы обратили внимание, что это не было мне… неприятно. Буду с вами откровенен. Да, моя ориентация сходна с вашей. Однако юноши в вашем возрасте ищут, как правило, романтических отношений, окрашенных любовью или влюбленностью.

Эти слова он произносит с таким отвращением, что меня самого коробит. Любовь? Влюбленность? Да я уже сыт ими по горло. Я хочу нормального секса с таким же человеком, как я. Предпочитающим свой пол и не передергивающимся от отвращения, когда на него попадает моя сперма.

\- Я не могу предложить вам ни того, ни другого, - равнодушно продолжает Снейп, - собственно, я рекомендовал бы вам забыть прошедшие сутки, как дурной сон. Я понимаю, что на вас оказал скверное влияние разговор с директором о том, каково наше будущее. И вы ужаснулись перспективе попасть на войну, которая, безусловно, не предназначена для таких юнцов, как вы. Геройствовать хорошо в мирное время, не так ли?

\- Нет, - прерываю я его решительно. Снейп недовольно поджимает губы. - Вовсе не так. Я… - под его изучающим взглядом я начинаю сердиться, - сэр, я устал думать о том, что я только пешка в этой игре, что я не более чем орудие, с помощью которого должно сбыться пророчество. Никому - кроме вас - не было дела до меня, как до человека. Рон с Гермионой не считаются. - Он хмыкает, я продолжаю:

\- Война неизбежна, я знаю. Но участвовать в ней по собственной воле, не подозревая, что все решено, это одно, а жить, зная, что тебе в любом случае уготована участь убийцы, главного козыря - совсем другое.

Снейп не прерывает меня, не возражает, и я заканчиваю, ощущая, как давно подавляемая злость рвется наружу:

\- И вы спасли меня сегодня, или уже вчера, неважно, спасли, понимаете? Я знаю, что я нужен всем только для того, чтобы исполнилось это гребаное пророчество, но вы хоть были честны со мной. Тело же не врет, правда, профессор Снейп?

Я не слышу, что ругаюсь, не чувствую, как щерюсь в подобии улыбки:

\- Я знаю, вы не любите меня…

\- Боже упаси, - вырывается у него с недобрым смешком, но я не даю прервать себя:

\- Но вы хотели меня. Хотели по-настоящему! Я это чувствовал, это было так… классно! Что вам мешает спать со мной, профессор? Вам же не будет противно, и никто не узнает, готов вам поклясться чем угодно. Только… только спите со мной, чтобы я чувствовал, что я хоть кому-то нужен не только как Мальчик-Который-Выжил!

Я почти ору последние слова, но Снейп, кажется, не обращает внимания. Он всматривается в мое лицо, в прищуренные глаза, а затем медленно роняет:

\- Вы согласны на секс, осознавая, что в нем нет ничего, кроме физических потребностей организма?

\- В нем есть желание, - отвечаю я чуть тише, - этого вполне достаточно.

\- Не боитесь, что вам станет мало этого, Поттер?

\- Я уже сказал вам, что ничего не боюсь. Мне было хорошо с вами, - я не опускаю глаз, выдерживая его взгляд, - а любви с меня хватит. Так что меня интересует исключительно секс. В нем нет лишних слов.

Он поднимает бровь, взвешивая мои слова, а затем усмехается:

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу от вас подобные речи. Что ж, не вижу причины, по которой мы не могли бы достичь компромисса. Если я буду потворствовать собственным желаниям и иметь вас время от времени в своей постели, а вы дадите слово прекратить изображать из себя идиота на окклюменции, мы можем считать вопрос решенным.

\- Хорошо, - сипло отвечаю я, разглядывая его. Что-то не верится, что он так легко согласился. Насколько я знаю характер этого человека, подобная покладистость совершенно ему не свойственна.

\- Вы даете такое слово? - его голос мог бы сводить с ума, будь в нем хоть капля той откровенности, с какой он способен трахаться. Грубо, но точно.

\- Да, - я осторожно пытаюсь сесть, проверяя, не проснется ли усыпленная зельем боль. Его рука поддерживает меня под локоть, и по коже бегут мурашки от прикосновения. Боли больше нет, и я облегченно вздыхаю.

\- И вот еще что, Поттер, - добавляет Снейп уточняющим тоном, - мы не будем делать этого чаще, чем необходимо.

\- А как определить критерий необходимости, сэр? - осведомляюсь я, усмехаясь краями рта. Он отвечает таким же намеком на усмешку:

\- Думаю, вы быстро его отыщете. Попробуйте встать.

Я послушно выбираюсь из-под одеяла, ощущая внезапную неловкость. Надо будет халат второй завести, что ли, коль скоро мы, кажется, договорились… о дальнейших встречах. Я думаю, имеет ли смысл прикрыться рукой, потом мысленно отмахиваюсь от некстати пробудившейся стыдливости и делаю пару шагов рядом с кроватью. Снейп смотрит на меня без малейшего выражения, как будто не его руки оставили мне синяки и не его зубы весьма красноречиво отметили маршрут, который он прокладывал по моему телу. Ну и ладно.

\- Все в порядке, - рапортую я довольно бодро.

\- Отлично. Одевайтесь и убирайтесь, - отзывается он, - мне еще хочется выспаться по-человечески.

Я одеваюсь, потом встаю посреди комнаты и бросаю неуверенный взгляд на разоренную постель. Снейп перехватывает его:

\- Что-то забыли?

\- Думаю, где лучше вызвать Добби, - откликаюсь я, игнорируя сарказм, - наверное, все же в гостиной.

\- Добби?

\- Да, домового эльфа.

\- На кой черт вам сдался домовой эльф посреди ночи, - раздраженно интересуется Снейп.

\- Вот именно, что посреди ночи. Как я должен буду объяснить патрулю, откуда иду, если меня поймают в школе после отбоя? - мне даже нравится, честное слово, нравится выражение его лица. Искренняя растерянность. Ровно одну секунду. Он не подумал об этом!

\- Звучит так, Поттер, словно в том, что вы не у себя в спальне, виноват исключительно я! - едко бросает Снейп.

\- Не исключительно, - усмехаюсь я, - но отчасти - точно. Я позову из гостиной, - торопливо прибавляю я под огненным взором и спешу ретироваться.

В гостиной я вызываю Добби. Тот не выказывает ни малейшего удивления, видя меня в личных покоях главы Слизерина. Какое счастье.

\- Добби, мне нужна мантия-невидимка, - объясняю я шепотом, - она лежит под матрасом моей кровати. Ты должен никого не разбудить! Только поскорее, ладно?

\- Добби понял, сэр! - он смешно подпрыгивает и растворяется в воздухе, буквально через несколько секунд появляясь вновь, - вот то, что вы просили, Гарри Поттер, сэр!

\- Спасибо, - благодарю я со вздохом, и Добби исчезает. Я кладу мантию на подлокотник одного из кресел и заглядываю в приоткрытую дверь спальни. Снейп стоит около камина и смотрит на огонь. Я бесшумно прохожу через комнату и осторожно прижимаюсь щекой к его плечу:

\- Спокойной ночи, профессор.

Его пальцы пробегают по моим волосам:

\- Ты сможешь добраться самостоятельно?

\- Не в первый раз, - отзываюсь я с улыбкой, и он, кажется, ищет, как съязвить по этому поводу. Столько лет он ловил меня под мантией, чтобы теперь я уходил в ней из его комнат… Я вздыхаю, и он удерживается от комментария.

\- Иди, - говорит он коротко, и его ладонь на секунду останавливается около моей щеки.

Я осторожно трусь об нее и ухожу.

***

Ночной Хогвартс… Огни факелов на поворотах, арки галерей, лунный свет, льющийся сквозь высокие окна. И тишина. Я иду по спящему замку с ощущением, что захоти чуть сильнее - смогу полететь. Ноги несут так легко, что я забываю о земном притяжении. Наверное, лекарство все еще действует.

Перед тем, как войти в гриффиндорскую гостиную, я на секунду прислоняюсь плечом к стене около своего любимого окна. Чистое небо розовеет на востоке, наверное, уже около четырех утра, проснулись первые птицы. Я не впервые так поздно возвращаюсь, но впервые в жизни в самом деле иду со свидания. Так это, наверное, было бы названо, если бы кто-то узнал.

Но никто не узнает. Я пообещал ему это от чистого сердца. Никто не узнает, по крайней мере, не от меня.

Я подхожу к спящему портрету Полной Дамы и сбрасываю мантию-невидимку. Хорошо, что она замечательно складывается. Я прячу ее за спину, потом откашливаюсь и произношу:

\- Перуанский ядозуб.

\- Что? - заспанно вскидывается Полная Дама. Ну да, наверное, мой голос звучит слишком бодро для такого времени суток.

\- Перуанский ядозуб, - я пожимаю плечами и виновато улыбаюсь. Впрочем, улыбка получается слишком широкая, чтобы портретный страж поверила, что мне в самом деле стыдно будить ее.

\- Гарри Поттер, - зевая, произносит Дама, - у вас совесть есть? Я не досмотрела чудесный сон!

\- Простите, мэм, мне просто хочется попасть в комнату, - оправдываюсь я.

Она внимательно изучает меня, уже не производя сонного впечатления.

\- Не иначе как со свидания, - констатирует она удовлетворенно. Ну вот, как я и предполагал.

\- Мэм, можно пройти? - раньше она пропускала меня ворча, но без задержки. Что ей так понравилось во мне рассматривать? У меня в лице что-то не так?

\- А пароль? - рассеянно уточняет Дама.

\- Перуанский ядозуб, - терпеливо повторяю я в третий раз.

\- Никогда не любила драконов, - доверительно сообщает она, открывая проход в гостиную, - и что за манера давать их названия в качестве пароля?

\- Доброй ночи, - дипломатично желаю я, поспешно проходя внутрь. У меня нет желания простоять на пороге до утра, болтая о пустяках и подвергаясь пристальному разглядыванию.

\- Доброго утра, - ворчит она мне вслед, и портретный проем закрывается.

Я добираюсь до спальни и впервые в жизни прибегаю к сонным чарам перед тем, как войти. Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то проснулся и увидел, как я раздеваюсь.

Полог моей кровати опущен. В первую минуту я не обращаю на это внимания, а потом отдергиваю его с каким-то нехорошим предчувствием и подхожу к кровати. Слава Богу, в постели никого нет, но она разобрана, даже уголок одеяла отогнут. Выглядит так, как будто я только что вернулся с каникул в комнату, где прибирались домовые эльфы. Хм. Я задергиваю полог.

\- Добби, - зову я шепотом, и он моментально возникает рядом, словно ждал оклика.

\- Гарри Поттер звал, сэр?

\- Твоя работа? - киваю я на приготовленную постель. Добби кивает, круглые глаза останавливаются на моем лице: - Что-то не так, Гарри Поттер, сэр?

\- Да нет, все отлично, - я чувствую себя глупо, но должен спросить, - Добби, ты никого не разбудил, когда брал мантию?

\- Нет, конечно же нет, - домовик кажется почти обиженным, - Добби умеет быть невидимым и неслышимым. Добби решил, что друзья Гарри Поттера не должны знать, что его нет в спальне, раз Гарри Поттер просит мантию-невидимку, чтобы пройти по школе. Добби был неправ?

\- Прав, - я готов рассмеяться. Такого сообщника я мог ожидать меньше всего. - И что ты сделал?

\- Я опустил полог и пожелал всем крепкого сна, - хитро улыбается эльф, - думаю, ваши друзья, сэр Гарри Поттер, решат, что вы просто тихо вернулись сразу после того, как они заснули, - Добби потешно шевелит ушами и искоса поглядывает на меня, ожидая похвалы. Я вздыхаю, потом киваю:

\- Спасибо. Ты меня очень выручил.

\- Добби всегда готов помочь Гарри Поттеру! - радостно сообщает эльф. Я желаю ему доброй ночи, и он исчезает, а я раздеваюсь и падаю в постель, намереваясь подумать над тем, как мне вести себя теперь. Теперь, когда все изменилось.

Но думать не получается. В теле глубокая умиротворенная усталость, в мыслях пусто.

Ничего не изменилось, понимаю я вдруг отчетливо. Только я сам.

Я натягиваю на голову одеяло, чтобы вдохнуть аромат возбуждения и смазки, сохранившийся на коже. Мне не хочется накладывать очищающее заклинание сейчас. Я и утром могу это сделать. А сейчас засыпаю, вдыхая странно успокаивающий запах.

***


	26. Дурмштранг

\- Доброе утро.

\- Привет, - Рон улыбается, когда я появляюсь из-за полога, одетый, по возможности причесавшийся, замечательно выспавшийся. Даже удивительно, учитывая, что проспать удалось не больше четырех часов.

\- Что там со временем? - спрашиваю я, шнуруя ботинки. Раз Рон в комнате один, значит…

\- Опаздываем на завтрак, как обычно, - смеется он, подтверждая мою догадку, - Гарри, ты знаешь, что Фред и Джордж решили заняться массовыми мероприятиями?

\- Как это? - я беру сумку, и мы торопливо идем к Большому залу. Рон сияет, как начищенный кнат, я с удовольствием слушаю его. Мне вообще приятно его слушать.

\- Ну, они решили предложить свои услуги не только в сфере торговли, - оживленно объясняет Рон, - но и в сфере всякой праздничной деятельности. Свадьбы там, банкеты, всякие тусовки. Они ведущие и… как это у магглов?

\- Диджеи? - предлагаю я, и Рон кивает:

\- Во-во. Жалко, у нас выпускной только на следующий год, а так можно было бы пригласить их, ага? Чтобы они организовывали?

\- Думаешь, они захотели бы? - с сомнением отзываюсь я, - ты вспомни, как они отсюда на метлах стартовали! Со свистом!

\- Брось, Гарри, дело было только в Амбридж, - возражает Рон, - против самой школы они ничего не имеют.

\- Не уверен, что Дамблдор доверил бы твоим братьям устройство шоу, - фыркаю я, - они бы на радостях могли разнести Хогвартс на отдельные камешки.

\- Да ну тебя, - Рон тыкает меня кулаком в бок, - они теперь гораздо серьезнее стали! А ты занудлив прямо как Гермиона!

\- Ну, тогда в самом деле жаль, что выпускной нескоро, ладно, согласен с тобой, - я выставляю ладони вперед, - только я не зануда!

\- Ага, испугался!

Мы смеемся, как в детстве, и Рон вдруг произносит:

\- Ты сегодня такой как раньше, Гарри. Я ужасно рад, если честно.

\- Какой "такой"? - осведомляюсь я, сразу перестав улыбаться, но он только пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, ты веселый, спокойный… Вчера окклюменция нормально прошла, да?

\- Нормально, - эхом повторяю я, подумав мельком, как мне нравится определение нормы, которое мелькнуло перед внутренним взглядом. Но Рону об этом знать необязательно.

Мы почти пришли. Я вхожу в зал, пропуская Рона вперед, и не решаюсь поднять глаза, чтобы не увидеть сидящих за преподавательским столом. Я не знаю, как вести себя. Больше всего на свете я боюсь покраснеть, увидев там его фигуру. О том, что случится, если мы столкнемся взглядами, и думать страшно. Нет, лучше сразу пройти на свое место и сделать вид, что зверски голоден. А это как раз недалеко от истины.

\- Доброе утро, Гермиона, - желаем мы на два голоса, и она поднимает голову от утренней газеты. Лицо у нее задумчивое.

\- Доброе утро, - произносит она, - ешьте, опять вы в числе последних.

\- Что-нибудь случилось? - интересуется Рон, через ее плечо заглядывая в газету. Гермиона не позволяет этого сделать:

\- Рон, уймись и позавтракай, а потом уже проси у меня доступа к печатной продукции.

Я смеюсь, и они оба смотрят на меня с одинаковыми выражениями лиц:

\- Гарри, что смешного?

\- Ничего, - я улыбаюсь, - просто сколько лет за вами наблюдаю, вы всегда препираетесь. Только диалоги делаются все наукообразнее.

Гермиона строит гримаску и, не выдержав, улыбается в ответ:

\- Ничего не поделаешь, умственное развитие не может стоять на месте, - следует взгляд в сторону Рона, - ну, в нашем отдельно взятом случае ситуация конкретного индивидуума должна свидетельствовать о том, что исключение лишь подтверждает правило.

Мы смотрим друг на друга, а Рон поднимает глаза от тарелки и переводит их с моего лица на гермионино:

\- Эй, вы о чем? Нет чтобы поесть, опять диспуты разводите…

Я и Гермиона дружно хохочем, хлопая друг друга по подставленным ладоням, и наш смех разносится высоко под сводами зала. Рон тоже смеется, но неуверенно и, кажется, слегка обиженно, и Гермиона внезапно обнимает его за плечи, прижимаясь щекой к плечу.

Точно как…

Я обрываю мысль; они, к счастью, не замечают меня, занятые немым диалогом. Я откашливаюсь, возвращая друзей с небес на землю. Да, Гермиона никогда раньше не делала на людях ничего подобного, но я не собираюсь думать о том, что это означает и означает ли хоть что-нибудь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы на них все пялились.

\- Э, ну да, - Рон торопливо возвращается к недоеденному тосту, а Гермиона утыкается лицом в газету. Сидящие вокруг вновь начинают жевать, а она осторожно толкает меня локтем:

\- Гарри, я хочу вызвать тебя на два слова. Отойдем в сторону после завтрака?

\- Да, конечно, - недоуменно отзываюсь я, и она, кивнув, погружается в чтение какой-то статьи. Аналитические прогнозы и перспективы слияния маггловского и магического миров, насколько я могу уяснить из названия. Наверное, она к семинару готовится. А может быть, просто интересуется, у Гермионы в голове всегда много фактов, не имеющих прямого отношения к школьной программе.

После завтрака мы направляемся на Травологию. Гермиона решительно отправляет Рона вперед, подхватывает меня под руку и оттирает в сторону от толпы сокурсников. Я удивленно гляжу на нее:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Нет пока, - отвечает Гермиона, краснея, - но я… просто обязана тебе сказать. Пока не случилось.

\- Да в чем дело-то? - ох, как я не люблю, когда она краснеет! Это всегда наводит меня на подозрения, что речь пойдет обо мне.

\- Гарри, у тебя невозможно счастливый вид, - говорит Гермиона так тихо, что я вынужден практически прижать ухо к ее губам, - вчера ты был мрачнее тучи, мы с Роном даже опасались за тебя, а сегодня ты по-настоящему смеешься. Ты хоть помнишь, сколько ты не смеялся?

Я не помню. Но, кажется, понимаю, что она имеет в виду. Волна жара обдает меня изнутри, но я заставляю себя остаться спокойным:

\- И что с того?

\- Да ничего особенного, - пожимает она плечами, - просто… ты помнишь, как я на уроке Зельеварения зелье испортила? Ну, от него еще ментолом пахло на весь класс?

\- Помню, - не понимая, к чему она клонит, отвечаю я, - ну и что?

\- Ты на меня тогда посмотрел, наверное, ждал, что я расстроюсь, у тебя еще на лице удивление было, что меня утешать не понадобилось…

Кажется, до меня доходит. Мы уже стоим одни, все удалились на приличное расстояние, почти к самым теплицам, и можно говорить громче, но мы все так же шепчемся:

\- Ты что, хочешь сказать…

\- Ты мой лучший друг, Гарри, - говорит Гермиона полушепотом, красная от смущения, как дикая гвоздика, - я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я тебе доверяю и не хочу обидеть. Я в тот день вела себя очень глупо, Лаванда, наверное, тогда и догадалась, что мы с Роном… Ну ты меня понял?

\- Понял, - медленно отвечаю я, глядя на ее кудрявую макушку. Значит, я был прав. Мантия ей пригодилась бы. А теперь она мне самому позарез нужна.

\- Гарри, я это говорю к тому, что… В общем, ты не должен ничего отвечать, просто услышь, что я тебе скажу, договорились? - она говорит уже тверже, хотя по-прежнему не поднимает глаз. - Ты должен вести себя умнее, чем я. Если твое хорошее настроение как-нибудь связано… с уроками окклюменции, будь очень осмотрителен. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что за тобой следит множество глаз. Неприятности в случае чего будут не у тебя.

Вот теперь я вспыхиваю. Верно, черт, абсолютно верно! Я могу никому не говорить - но что, если кто-нибудь догадается по моему виду?

\- Я понял, Гермиона, - произношу я, прикусывая губу и по привычке прихватывая зубами шрам на ней. Он еще различим, достаточен для того, чтобы теребить его зубами, - я понял. Спасибо тебе.

\- А я была права? - она нерешительно улыбается, и я ощущаю себя сильнее и выше, чем за секунду до этого. Девчачье любопытство! Если бы у меня была сестра, я хотел бы, чтобы она была такой как Гермиона. Впрочем, она и так почти сестра.

Я смотрю на нее, не зная, что ответить, не находя сил даже кивнуть, чтобы отплатить признанием на признание.

Она хлопает меня по плечу:

\- Ладно, забудь, проехали. Я же сказала, что ты не обязан ничего отвечать. Я сама тебе сказала, вовсе не для того, чтобы выводить на откровенность. Пошли скорее, мы на урок опоздаем!

Гермиона уже готова побежать по дорожке, ведущей к теплицам, но я удерживаю ее за руку и поворачиваю к себе. Нет, она не сердится.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю? Тебя и Рона? - уточняю я.

Она сияющими глазами смотрит на меня, взгляд такой… Такой, словно ей не шестнадцать, а тридцать шесть, но женщинам ведь нельзя говорить подобного? Хотя, по-моему, это был бы комплимент.

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - отвечает она, и раньше, чем я успеваю сообразить, что происходит, целует мягкими губами в щеку:

\- Пошли скорей, а то Рон нас обоих убьет, - она хихикает, и мне приходит в голову, что ей не настолько неприятна ревность Рона, как она всегда стремится выказать.

Мы скорым шагом идем к теплицам, и Гермиона бросает на ходу, меняя тему:

\- Ты уже слышал про идею Фреда и Джорджа?

\- Это о том, чтобы сделать второй профессией проведение праздников?

\- Да-да. Рон мне вчера все уши прожужжал. Они купили новейшую акустическую технику, приспособили на нее магические усилители, и теперь у них уже есть здание под самую крутую дискотеку магического Лондона. Рон страшно завидует, даже хотел вытащить меня на выходных к ним в гости, посмотреть, чем братцы дышат, но перед экзаменами мне как-то не захотелось.

\- Жалко, магглы никогда не услышат музыки, которую будет воспроизводить проданная близнецам техника, - отзываюсь я, - мы вот с тобой поровну принадлежим к двум мирам, а сколько людей никогда не пересекают их границ.

\- Жаль, - откликается Гермиона, запыхавшись, и продолжает после короткой паузы: - А знаешь, ты сейчас напомнил, что мы оба родились в маггловском мире, и я уже собралась тебя поправить. Я о тебе столько читала, еще до знакомства, и ты чистокровный волшебник, а я магглорожденная…

\- Здрасте, приехали, - я даже останавливаюсь, - теперь расскажи мне о моей великой славе и подвигах.

\- Не дождешься, - хмыкает она, - не мой конек. Это тебе к Колину.

\- Нет уж, мисс Грейнджер, я лучше побуду в неведении относительно своей особы, - я прижимаю руку к груди, и Гермиона со смехом тянет меня дальше, потому что как раз звенит звонок.

\- И все же… следи за собой. И будь осторожен, - еще раз шепчет она, сжимая мою ладонь, пока мы поспешно занимаем свои места между Роном и Невиллом.

Я отвечаю на ее пожатие:

\- Я буду. Спасибо.

***

\- Ой, ребята, я просто не представляю, как мы будем сдавать в этом году экзамены, - голос Эрни МакМиллана звучит огорченно, и сидящий через проход от него Рон согласно вздыхает. Гермиона скептически поднимает брови, но молчит. Я пожимаю плечами:

\- Рон, ты-то чего? Вроде особых причин для уныния нет.

\- Не знаю, Гарри, может, по-твоему, и нет, а я не переживу ни Арифмантику, ни Высшие Зелья. Как нам в прошлом году удалось сварить такой состав, что Снейп взял нас на свой курс, а? И зачем, главное, ну зачем мне это было надо, - понуро отзывается наш друг.

\- Да брось ты, - пытаюсь я его подбодрить, - каждый год одно и то же. Мы в прошлом году сдали СОВ! Вот на будущий год придется попотеть, это точно. А нынешнюю сессию осилим как-нибудь, не впервые ведь!

Рон еще раз вздыхает, а Гермиона вполголоса замечает:

\- Вечно ты "как-нибудь", Гарри. Когда готовиться начнешь?

Я поворачиваюсь к ней:

\- Так я готовлюсь!

\- Мало, - категорически заявляет она, потом в глазах мелькает смешинка, - и не вздумай ссылаться на особые обстоятельства. У тебя их нет. Ты мне утром доказывал, что ты самый обыкновенный! Или я позову Колина!

У меня нет особых обстоятельств. В самом деле.

Я не скажу им про пустынный коридор и вторичное вторжение Волдеморта. Не скажу, что времени на учебу осталось так мало, что я даже по ночам иной раз читаю учебники, когда не слишком вымотан или не занят _чем-то еще_. Как Рон однажды сказал: _"ручная работа"_. Может, теперь, когда… я перестану?..

\- Ха-ха, смешно, - отзываюсь я, - ты не права, честное слово. Я готовлюсь!

\- Учти, сама буду гонять тебя по вопросам! - предупреждает она страшным голосом.

Я улыбаюсь и согласно киваю:

\- Хорошо.

\- Гарри, - фыркает Гермиона, прикрывая рот ладонью, - ты какой-то подозрительно послушный.

\- Это у меня временное, - успокаиваю я.

\- А зря, если бы ты согласился заняться делом и почитать учебник…

\- Прямо здесь или на Уходе за магическими существами?

\- Не ерничай, я же не призываю делать это прямо сейчас.

\- Разве? - встревает Рон, - а мне показалось, что именно это и предлагаешь.

\- Май за середину, а им все шуточки! - Гермиона трагическим жестом заламывает руки, а потом спокойно начинает есть появившийся суп.

_"Вы и заниматься толком не выучились, экзамены сдаете наудачу. Что говорить, какова вам будет цена в реальной ситуации?"_

Еще вчера я отмахнулся бы от воспоминания, от голоса, произнесшего эти слова в моей памяти. Вчера да, но сегодня…

\- А какое нынче число? - я определенно не вовремя задаю этот вопрос, поскольку Гермиона смотрит на меня пораженно:

\- Ну, знаешь ли… Вторник, восемнадцатое мая. Ты что, в днях заблудился? Так, все, я точно беру на контроль то, как вы с Роном готовитесь! А то в следующий раз, предчувствую, спросишь накануне экзамена, что сдаём.

\- Мне уже страшно, - шепчет Рон, ухмыляясь, и тут же получает от Гермионы по шее:

\- Нет, еще не страшно, но могу устроить.

Я не слушаю друзей. Я смотрю на преподавательский стол, забыв, что дал себе слово не поворачивать туда головы. Снейп с гадливым выражением на лице ест крылышко курицы, и я наблюдаю за скупыми экономными движениями его рук. Не могу оторваться. Он не смотрит в зал, и на секунду у меня закрадывается подозрение, что я знаю, почему он не поднимает лица.

Не хочет увидеть меня, как утром я не хотел встретиться глазами с ним.

Он помнит… он хоть помнит о том, что было?

Я буду заниматься, профессор, молча обещаю я, я приложу максимум усилий к тому, чтобы нормально сдать Высшие Зелья. Я докажу вам. Сам не знаю, что именно, но докажу.

В груди почему-то теплеет, пока я скольжу взглядом по его профилю.

Снейп не прилагает усилий к тому, чтобы кому-то нравиться. Не пытается скрывать ни глубоких носогубных складок - не такие ли, часом, обещала мне Гермиона позавчера вечером, пока изучала мое лицо? - ни желчного характера. Если бы до вчерашнего дня мне кто-нибудь сказал, какими нежными могут быть эти стальные пальцы, я бы только рассмеялся.

А сегодня - кинулся на этого "кого-нибудь".

Снейп не принадлежит мне. Ну и пусть. Я и не претендую. Но он здорово занимается сексом. И я хочу, чтобы он занимался им только со мной.

Невероятное, незнакомое чувство ширится во мне при этой мысли, я не задумываясь буду драться со всяким, кто посмеет посягнуть на него.

Это не ярость.

Что тогда?

Кстати, он не назначил мне, когда приходить на следующее занятие. Вчерашнее считается?

Считается, почему нет. Значит, завтра. В шесть вечера.

Я отворачиваюсь и принимаюсь за бифштекс.

Мы уже выходим из Большого зала, когда я не выдерживаю и оборачиваюсь. Снейп пьет чай и беседует с Дамблдором.

На миг у меня мелькает радость от мысли, что Снейп хороший легилиментор. Он умеет закрывать свое сознание, директор ничего не увидит за его непроницаемым взглядом.

Потом я догоняю друзей.

***

Кажется, что-то случилось. Во всяком случае, такого выражения лица я у профессора МакГонагалл просто не помню. Она держит в руках газету, "Пророк", судя по всему. Странно, утром Гермиона уже читала новости. Там не было ничего, что могло бы напугать нашего декана. Я вообще никогда не видел ее испуганной. До этого момента.

Пары только что закончились, и Гермиона задержалась, чтобы погладить маленьких единорогов, а мы пошли в библиотеку. МакГонагалл не заметила нас, выходя из-за угла, солнечный свет из окон галереи бил ей в глаза. К тому же она не смотрела перед собой, а повернула голову назад, видимо, обогнав неторопливо идущего собеседника и поворачиваясь к нему. Зато мы рассмотрели ее лицо превосходно. Тревога и гнев.

Я дернул Рона за руку, оттаскивая к ближайшему укрытию, нише за рыцарскими доспехами, и тоже прижался к стене. Привычка подслушивать - не самая похвальная, но она давно стала моей неотъемлемой частью.

В конечном итоге я и так знаю больше других. А уточнение нюансов никому еще не вредило.

\- Альбус, но ведь это ужасно, - произносит тем временем МакГонагалл, обращаясь к вышедшему из-за поворота Дамблдору. На лице директора усталое, но почти спокойное выражение. Только морщины кажутся глубже да глаза не блестят.

\- Согласен, Минерва, это печально, но мы не должны удивляться, - голос Дамблдора негромок, но властен, и МакГонагалл кивает, будто поддаваясь звучащей в этом голосе убежденности. Потом она поднимает голову:

\- Но Альбус… это означает… война?

Дамблдор не отвечает, а мне хочется фыркнуть. К чему бы ни относилось потрясение в ее тоне, но если речь о войне, разве МакГонагалл не знает о ее неизбежности?

И все же что произошло? За моим плечом сопит Рон, и я от души жалею, что на нас нет мантии-невидимки. Риск, что медленно идущие профессора заметят нас в пустынном коридоре, был бы почти нулевым. А так остается уповать на то, что доспехи отличаются высотой и громоздкостью, и нас не заметят за ними. Я обращаюсь в слух и не свожу глаз с приближающихся.

\- Что будет с учащимися? - продолжает МакГонагалл, видимо, начатую раньше беседу.

\- Распределят по другим школам, я полагаю, - отзывается директор, сцепив руки за спиной и сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. - Что до войны, профессор МакГонагалл, думаю, нет нужды произносить это слово преждевременно. Игорь служил Волдеморту до его падения и не вернулся, как и Северус, когда он возродился. Поэтому он скрылся два года назад. Что побудило его вернуться в Дурмштранг, кто знает? Так или иначе, он сделал это напрасно.

\- Альбус, гибель Каркарова занимает меня вовсе не так сильно, как участь дурмштрангских студентов. Идет третья неделя мая, приближается сессия. Будет ли Хогвартс принимать у себя тех, кто захочет здесь учиться? Будем ли мы экзаменовать их так же, как собственных учащихся?

Голос МакГонагалл сух и сдержан, и это помогает мне остаться неподвижным. Они стоят в пяти футах от нас, не замечая, поглощенные разговором, а я ощущаю приступ внезапного, беспричинного страха.

Каркарова схватили, должно быть, как изменника. Все-таки схватили.

А может быть и нет. Может быть, его убили в собственной спальне. Никто не скажет, и мне это в принципе безразлично так же, как нашему декану. Меня беспокоит совсем иное.

Мог ли Каркаров перед смертью сказать что-нибудь, разоблачающее Снейпа и его роль двойного агента? Знал ли он вообще о том, что Снейп предал "Тёмного лорда"? И если да, то…

Я чувствую, как застывает дыхание. Они не вломятся в Хогвартс, твердит внутренний голос, они не смогут! Они не заберут его.

Мне не приходит в голову задуматься, как именно я намереваюсь в случае чего противостоять легиону Риддла. Не имеет значения. Не позволю.

\- Минерва, большая часть Дурмштранга разрушена до основания, - доносится до меня голос Дамблдора, - Волдеморт не зря провел столько времени, изучая разнообразные способы разрушения, в том числе маггловские. Если магически усилить действие некоторых химических элементов, взятых в нужной пропорции…

\- Ради всего святого, - резко произносит МакГонагалл, - мы не можем просто смотреть, как рушатся магические школы по всему миру! Шармбатон восстановили, но на это понадобилось все влияние мадам Максим. Теперь Дурмштранг. Что дальше? Хогвартс? Вы же понимаете, Альбус, это вызов, вызов нам всем…

\- Или лично мне и Гарри, - прерывает ее директор, а потом берет под локоть и они минуют нас, уходя дальше по коридору, - но мы не имеем права рисковать сейчас, когда магические способности Гарри еще не сформировались до конца. Я не хочу, чтобы он погиб, не получив шанса на победу.

\- Так что же, вновь промолчим? В прошлый раз дело замяли, но на сей раз оно все-таки попало в газеты. Просто чудо, что тираж вчерашнего "Пророка" удалось изъять, не допустив распространения.

\- Чудо по имени Артур Уизли, - еле слышно доносится до нас, и спины профессоров скрываются за поворотом, - если бы не его донесение…

Мы с Роном оторопело моргаем и смотрим друг на друга, словно пробудившись ото сна. Рону, наверное, удивительно было услышать имя отца.

\- Каркаров убит, - резюмирую я как могу спокойно, ощущая, как холодеют кончики пальцев, - Дурмштранг разрушен, Шармбатон тоже подвергся атаке Пожирателей смерти. МакГонагалл права, следующая цель - Хогвартс. Ему нужен я.

\- Гарри, - беспомощно произносит Рон, - не зная, куда деть руки, - не вини себя, ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Виноват, - отвечаю я ожесточенно, хотя сержусь не на Рона. Лишь на себя. - Виноват, потому что до сих пор не могу ответить ему. Ну да, все верно, вызов, вот что это было! - озарение приходит так внезапно, что я смеюсь. - И пока я не приму его, он будет подбираться все ближе. Мы ничего не выгадаем ожиданием. Риддл перебьет магические общины и наши школы поодиночке. Ему нужен я. Ему тоже нужно осуществление этого чертова пророчества.

Просто жизнь не в жизнь, если нас в ней двое! Нам везде будет тесно, никуда не скрыться от этого!

Мой смех становится сухим и резким, но я больше не испытываю давящей безнадежности. Странно, кажется, именно теперь впору опустить руки, а я ощущаю лишь жажду борьбы. Хватит прятаться.

Следующий раз… я приложу все силы, чтобы следующий раз стал решающим.

\- Ребята, вы до сих пор не дошли до библиотеки? - к нам подходит улыбающаяся Гермиона. Она всматривается в наши лица, и ее улыбка тускнеет:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Похоже, скоро дурмштранговцы появятся в Хогвартсе на сдачу ТРИТОНов, или как у них это называется, - бурчит Рон, взъерошивая свои длинные, почти до плеч волосы.

\- То есть? - Гермиона встревоженно переводит взгляд с Рона на меня, и я выдаю на одной ноте:

\- Каркаров убит Пожирателями смерти как предатель, Дурмштранг наполовину разрушен, все инициировано Волдемортом, следующая цель, видимо, Хогвартс.

Гермиона бледнеет и прислоняется к Рону, глядя на меня с откровенным страхом:

\- Началось?

\- Да почему началось, - горько улыбаюсь я, - для меня и не заканчивалось.

Они машинально обнимаются, теснее прижимаясь друг к другу, и я не выдерживаю. Срываюсь с места и кидаюсь прочь, не понимая, куда бегу, ничего не видя перед собой, пока не замечаю, что ноги несут меня к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья.

"Мы не будем делать этого чаще, чем необходимо". Мне совершенно необходимо. Только увидеть его. Прямо сейчас. Я должен его увидеть!

Сумасшедшее сердцебиение перекрывает внешние звуки, и я не сразу понимаю, что на мой стук в дверь его кабинета никто не отзывается. Я в отчаянии дергаю ручку. Ничего.

Я кусаю губы, не решаясь вынуть палочку и произнести пароль. Если он там, он убьет меня за вторжение. Ну и пусть убьет. А если его там нет?

Я снова стучу, кулаками, коленями, плевать, что меня могут увидеть, услышать, не имеет значения.

Ничего. Тишина.

Я не произношу пароля. Наверное, только потому, что вряд ли у Снейпа один и тот же пароль к кабинету и личным комнатам.

Кстати о личных комнатах…

Зачем тебе туда, Гарри?

Я хочу, чтобы он посмотрел на меня. Чтобы высмеял. Чтобы мне вновь показалось, что мои проблемы - лишь плод воображения, на самом деле все не столь страшно. И я не обречен на предстоящее так бесповоротно и так скоро.

Я хочу схватиться за его ладонь и на минуту почувствовать себя младшим и защищенным под его рукой. Закрыть глаза и услышать: "Вы несобранны, Поттер. Успокойтесь".

\- Ocimum sanctum! - мои губы произносят это помимо воли, пока рассудок воюет с эмоциями, и какое счастье, что в коридоре никого нет, когда тяжелая дверь раскрывается навстречу.

Как раз вовремя: из-за поворота доносятся голоса. Я влетаю в гостиную и запираюсь на чеканную серебряную задвижку.

Его нет.

Секунду мне хочется проклясть себя за глупость. Его нет, и он не преминет поинтересоваться, какого черта я забыл здесь в отсутствие хозяина. Ведь охранные заклинания наверняка сообщат о моем визите. Если только Снейп не…

Мысль внезапна и так ужасна, что я торопливо качаю головой, прогоняя ее, а потом осознаю, что подошел к двери, ведущей в спальню. Я прислоняюсь к косяку, глядя на гладкое полированное дерево, потом осторожно толкаю дверь кончиками пальцев. Не заперто; я медленно иду по ковру, гасящему звуки шагов, не снимая на сей раз ботинок. Почему-то кажется, что прикосновение шерстяного ворса к ступням сейчас неуместно, оно может вызвать воспоминания. Нет.

Широкая, идеально застеленная постель, из которой так не хотелось выбираться. Здесь я вчера лишился невинности. Мне в первый раз вообще приходит в голову подумать об этом.

Осталось ощущение правильности происходящего, образов не было, а сейчас они без предупреждения захлестывают меня, заставляя опуститься на колени около кровати, уткнуться лицом в покрывало и переждать, пока перестанут дергаться губы.

Пожалуйста, пусть его отсутствие будет не тем, чего я боюсь. Я хочу еще хоть раз испытать это с ним. Хочу, чтобы он произнес мое имя мне в ухо.

Пусть он просто отлучился по делам. И вернется, вернется, теперь, когда Риддл настолько близко, а мне так ясно, что я не хочу умереть. Я хочу жить.

Проходит, должно быть, немало времени, прежде чем я поднимаюсь на ноги, одергиваю покрывало и покидаю комнаты, предварительно послушав, тихо ли в коридоре. Мне не хочется быть застигнутым здесь Малфоем, например.

Но мне везет, пусть не там, где хотелось бы. Снейпа я не нашел, на вопрос, зачем искал его, себе не ответил, но и никому из Слизерина на глаза не попался.

***

Я долго брожу по опушке Запретного леса, сижу на поваленном дереве, на котором последний раз целовался с Симусом и возвращаюсь в гостиную, когда уже темнеет. Но мне не удается просидеть на месте дольше двадцати минут. Никакой учебник не в силах приковать к себе мое внимание. Полная Дама ворчит вслед, когда я в четвертый раз прошу впустить меня в комнату, а затем вновь выхожу.

Я достаю из сумки захваченную мантию-невидимку и дежурю на пустынной парадной лестнице. Не знаю, чего я жду; может быть, проще было бы спросить у директора напрямую. Так посоветовала бы Гермиона. Но Гермиона и Рон где-то до сих пор гуляют, а спрашивать Дамблдора я ни о чем не собираюсь.

Как я умудрился так спокойно дождаться возвращения Снейпа тогда, в конце апреля? Я был собран и сосредоточен, я даже мог представить, что он не вернется. Сейчас я чувствую лихорадочную дрожь, и способность рассуждать хладнокровно, кажется, навсегда покинула меня.

Бьет полночь, когда он возникает в холле. Я, должно быть, задремал с закрытыми глазами, сидя на ступеньке и привалившись спиной к перилам, потому что не сразу понимаю, что это именно Снейп широким шагом проходит в направлении спуска в подземелья. В руках у него пакет, из которого выглядывают метелки трав. Неужто он исчезал только для того, чтобы сделать закупки ингредиентов? Зачем это в конце учебного года? Готовится к грядущим экзаменам?

У меня уже прошло сумасшедшее желание вцепиться в него, приведшее в его комнаты. Мне вполне хватает долгого взгляда, которым я вбираю в себя его фигуру, позволяя ему скрыться из виду. Вот сейчас он обнаружит нарушенные заклинания, сменит пароль, а завтра убьет меня.

Я усмехаюсь и с хрустом потягиваюсь. Лучше он, чем кто-то другой.

Полная Дама долго не поворачивается ко мне, делая вид, что спит, но в конце концов открывает проем. Я бесшумно прохожу в спальню, где уже раздается мерное сопение, и задергиваю полог. Из всех в спальне с наступлением светлых ночей это делаем только я да Рон, но мне так комфортнее. Я касаюсь головой подушки и проваливаюсь в сон. Кажется, я чему-то улыбаюсь.

***


	27. Базилик

Студенты Дурмштранга прибывают в Хогвартс утром. Бледные, в слишком теплой, не по погоде, одежде, молчаливые и угрюмые, они рассаживаются за отдельным столом, который освободили, пересадив хаффлпафцев на свободные места на гриффиндорских и рэйвенкловских скамьях. Мы трое, пожалуй, единственные в школе, у кого не написан на лицах вопрос "что случилось". Если, разумеется, не считать преподавателей. Все-таки подслушивая можно узнать немало полезного, что бы ни говорила по этому поводу Гермиона.

Дамблдор поднимается со своего стула, дожидается, пока стихнет шум и приветственно разводит руки в стороны:

\- Доброго всем утра! Думаю, нет нужды представлять наших гостей, - он с улыбкой делает жест в сторону дурмштранговцев, которые склоняют головы, отвечая на приветствие.

Их ярко-красные мантии вызывающе контрастируют с цветами наших факультетов. Даже гриффиндорский алый не так насыщен. Кажется, что стол горит, когда они двигаются. Неприятный цвет; я отвожу глаза.

\- Некоторые студенты Дурмштранга уже приезжали к нам два года назад на выборы чемпиона от своей школы, - продолжает директор, - думаю, они помнят, что Хогвартс всегда рад гостям, и останутся довольны приемом.

Еще бы, хмыкаю я про себя, обязательно останутся. Когда Кубок Огня выплюнул мое имя, заботливо подложенное Краучем, то-то удовольствия было.

Похоже, об этом помню не я один: несколько человек поворачиваются в сторону нашего стола, находят меня глазами и морщат нос. Можно подумать, их сюда звали!

Конечно, звали, обрываю я себя. Сдадут сессию, уедут, а к осени Дурмштранг отремонтируют…

\- Думаю, что эти большинство этих молодых людей будут обучаться вместе с вами до конца школы, - обращается тем временем Дамблдор к нам, широко улыбаясь, - поэтому я взял на себя смелость распределить их по факультетам. Поскольку вас, господа, довольно много, - вновь кивок в сторону дурмштранговцев, - вы будете учиться, разделившись на две группы. Те, кто сидит по левую сторону стола, направятся в Рэйвенкло, вашим деканом будет профессор Флитвик.

Флитвик кивает и встает во весь небольшой рост, а я думаю, как они планируют уплотнять спальни. К нам кого-то направят или нет?

\- Те, кто сидит по правую сторону, примкнут к Слизерину, деканом которого является профессор Снейп.

Я забываю моргнуть, когда Дамблдор произносит его имя, но в моем лице ничего не меняется. Вот как. Значит, к зеленым мантиям, метущим слизеринские подземелья, добавятся эти ужасающе-красные. Хорошо, что у меня есть мантия-невидимка. В последнее время мне и так везло на безлюдье, пока я там ошивался.

Снейп поднимает голову и кивает, внимательным взглядом рассматривая тех, кто должен присоединиться к его студентам. Странно, они не выглядят разочарованными, хотя наверняка знают, кто он такой. Его приятельство с Каркаровым вряд ли ограничивалось только общением на Трехмаговом Турнире.

Я исподтишка слежу за тем, как Снейп придвигает чашку, подносит ее к губам, на секунду задерживает, словно пробуя, горяч ли кофе, затем осторожно отхлебывает. Его горло чуть заметно вздрагивает, когда он глотает. И я понимаю, что повторил его движение.

Слава Мерлину и всем святым, что он вчера вернулся. И что сегодня нет Зельеварения, я хоть успею подготовиться к вечеру и Окклюменции.

Хотя вообще-то у нас должен был сегодня стоять в расписании его урок. Наверное, Дамблдор распорядился освободить время для размещения новых студентов. Гриффиндор не огорчился, а Слизерин ничего не потерял, они и так его постоянно видят.

\- На этом я желаю всем приятного аппетита, - завершает директор, - надеюсь, что вы подружитесь между собой и не станете задавать новым товарищам слишком много вопросов.

Ого. Он садится, а я ухмыляюсь. Это что же - предупреждение? Не болтать, не выведывать… Да как будто завтра же вся школа не будет в курсе. Если только самим дурмштранговцам не велено держать в тайне причину своего появления. Но почему?

***

\- Но почему? - озвучивает Гермиона тот же самый вопрос, который весь день не дает мне покоя, - почему они ничего не рассказывают?

Новички и впрямь очень молчаливы. Они продолжают держаться вместе, садятся рядом и неохотно называют свои имена. Не слишком умно, если учесть, что им здесь еще учиться.

\- А может, они боятся? - глубокомысленно замечает Рон, - их директора убили Пожиратели смерти, да так, что от него мокрое место осталось. Даже пытать не стали, просто взорвали замок. Интересно, у них там тоже аппарировать нельзя?

\- Ты к чему это? - удивленно спрашиваю я.

\- Ну, мог Каркаров аппарировать, бросив рушащуюся школу, или все-таки погиб?

\- Погиб, - отвечаю я, - иначе МакГонагалл не говорила бы об этом так уверенно.

\- Тогда все ясно, - итожит Рон, - они опасаются, что мы сочтем их Пожирателями смерти. Мало ли чему их там учили. Как будто у нас своих слизеринцев нет.

\- Рон, ты иногда как скажешь, так я начинаю думать, сколько ж тебе лет, - фыркает Гермиона, - ты что, всерьез считаешь, школьники знали, что Каркаров бывший Пожиратель смерти? Да они перепуганы насмерть, там же погибли их друзья, знакомые, преподаватели, наконец! Если половина замка обрушилась, наверняка много жертв! У них просто шок!

\- Мы же знаем о том, что Снейп - Пожиратель смерти, почему они не могли знать? - возражает Рон.

\- Бывший! - уточняю я тихо, но тоном, от которого оба поднимают головы, - бывший!

\- Конечно, бывший, просто… Метка-то с его руки никуда не делась, - оправдывается Рон.

\- И? - я прищуриваюсь, - у меня вот шрам на лбу, от которого я рад бы, да не могу избавиться! И не говори, что я его получил не по своей воле, а Снейп сам хотел Знак мрака!

Наверное, Рон собирался возразить именно это, потому что он обескураженно пожимает плечами:

\- Извини, я не хотел. Я так понимаю, тему "Снейп" при тебе лучше не поднимать?

\- Пожалуй, - вздыхаю я, сам поражаясь своей вспышке.

\- Но работы у него теперь точно прибавится, - жуя травинку, роняет Гермиона, - мало Снейпу собственных змеенышей, теперь еще полкурса добавилось. Знать бы, к нам какой-то конкретный факультет направили - или в Дурмштранге нет деления на факультеты?

\- Что же ты у своего Крама не спрашивала, - ехидно осведомляется Рон.

\- А у нас и без того хватало тем для разговора, - насмешливо улыбается Гермиона в ответ.

\- Интересно, куда направили остальных… пострадавших? - вклиниваюсь я, пока они не успели поцапаться.

\- _Пострадавших_ \- в Мунго, а _уцелевших_ \- к нам и в Шармбатон, видимо, - ершисто отзывается Гермиона. Похоже, у нее не лучшее настроение. Да у кого из нас оно сейчас хорошее?

У меня, удивленно понимаю я вдруг.

Несмотря на случившееся, на прибытие чужаков и на то, что война приближается.

А я замечаю, что дожди стали редкостью, и трава в полдень пахнет так, что хочется лечь, пропуская ее через пальцы, и жмуриться на голубое небо.

Лето - и никакая угроза не может его омрачить вот уже второй день.

Я не спрашиваю себя, почему, желая продлить это ощущение.

\- Ребята, - Гермиона решительно выплевывает травинку, - надо поговорить.

Рон тут же поворачивается к ней, я следую его примеру. Когда Гермиона заговаривает подобным тоном, не стоит ждать чего-то радостного.

\- Вы заметили, что я в обед получила письмо от родителей? - начинает она негромко. Я машинально оглядываюсь. Вокруг никого нет, мы сидим в тени большого каштана почти у кромки воды. Озеро переливается под лучами солнца, по нему медленно расходится рябь - должно быть, нарезает круги кальмар.

\- Мы видели, - киваю я, закончив обзор окрестностей, - ну и что?

\- А вот что, - Гермиона обнимает себя за плечи, и я замечаю, как белеют костяшки ее вцепившихся в мантию пальцев. - Вам, конечно, ничего не говорят такие определения, как экономика и политика в маггловском обществе?

\- Ну, знаешь, - хмыкаю я, - не совсем мы из лесу!

\- Ты - возможно, - Гермиона кивает, - мы с тобой уже обсуждали, что оба прожили детство как обычные дети. А ты, Рон?

\- Говори, говори дальше, - отмахивается наш друг, посерьезневшими глазами скользя по ее лицу.

\- В общем… - Гермиона выдыхает, - обстановка, сложившаяся у магглов на международных фондовых рынках, приближается к кризисной. На сегодняшний день она представляет реальную угрозу финансовой и, соответственно, экономической жизни всей Европы.

Еще мама и папа довольно подробно описали мне - по газетам, конечно - военное положение на мировой арене. Северо-Атлантический Альянс становится все более агрессивным в продвижении на восток, и похоже, война скоро перестанет тлеть в нескольких точках, а займется настоящим пожаром. Лучше бы ты тогда ошибался, Гарри…

Кроме того, есть подозрения, что планируется ряд политических убийств, первой в списке жертв стоит маггловская принцесса Диана. Правда, эту информацию все СМИ отрицают, но тем больше поводов решить, что она достоверна.

\- Погоди, это все… откуда ты все это взяла? - Рон изумленно опирается на локоть, откидываясь на траву, и тут же вскакивает на ноги. Я остаюсь неподвижным, не отрывая взгляда от медленно ползущей по палому листу божьей коровки.

\- Говорю же тебе, что я получила письмо от родителей, - нервно отзывается Гермиона.

\- Неслабые они тебе письма пишут! - присвистывает Рон, и я не могу не улыбнуться, несмотря на всю серьезность положения. - Они же вроде стоматологи, а не политические обозреватели?

\- Они знают о… Волдеморте, - с усилием произносит Гермиона ненавистное имя, - и они ведь не на луне живут! Поэтому стараются держать меня в курсе происходящего в мире.

\- Им удается, - признаю я хмуро, - думаю, во всей школе только Дамблдор знает больше.

\- Подожди… ты что, в курсе? - Гермиона широко распахивает глаза и уставляется на меня.

\- Более или менее, - киваю я, - во всяком случае, о планах Волдеморта и его вторжении в маггловские институты власти и политики он мне рассказывал.

\- Ребята, вы как на иностранном языке разговариваете! - взмаливается Рон, - переводите для неграмотных!

\- Подожди, - отмахивается Гермиона, - и ты знал, знал и молчал?

\- Я не хотел вас беспокоить.

Да я даже задумываться об этом не хотел.

\- А зачем Дамблдору понадобилось посвящать тебя? - недоумевает Гермиона, - какая в этом польза?

\- А зачем тебе родители пишут? - парирую я и добавляю после паузы: - Думаю, он рассказал для того, чтобы я понял, что иных вариантов нет.

\- Вариантов чего?

\- Отыгрывания ситуации, Рон, - как спокойно это звучит теперь! Мне не верится, что это мой голос. Он не хрипит, не срывается, он почти мягок. - Дамблдор считает, что я должен понимать всю важность своего долга.

\- То есть… - Гермиона трясет головой, - но это же жестоко! Он не оставил тебе выбора!

\- Потому я и не рассказывал, - киваю я, - хватит того, что мне предстоит убить, я уже принял эту мысль. А вас расстраивать не хотелось.

Она тянется ко мне и осторожно, даже нерешительно кладет руку на плечо:

\- Мы все равно с тобой. Мы всегда с тобой, Гарри.

\- Я знаю. И потом, я уже не боюсь.

\- Ну да, конечно, - бормочет Рон. - Дружище, ну почему ты такой скрытный, а! - он вновь садится под деревом, но уже с моей стороны, и я оказываюсь посредине между ними.

\- А чем бы ты помог? - глухо говорит Гермиона. Мне кажется, она хочет заплакать, но сдерживается. - Зря я рассказала, Гарри, прости меня.

\- Не зря, - качаю я головой, - врага надо знать в лицо. Его действия - это его почерк, его стиль, его линия поведения. Все это может пригодиться. В будущем.

Почему-то мне кажется, что у меня нет впереди седьмого года обучения. Но я не хочу думать об этом. Трелони предсказывала мою смерть так много раз…

\- Один момент, - Рон нашел возможность перевести разговор в другое русло, - а зачем Сами-Знаете-Кому и Пожирателям смерти сеять раздор в маггловском обществе?

\- Чтобы дискредитировать правительство, например, - раздумчиво загибает пальцы Гермиона, - если магглы не будут верить собственным лидерам, подчинить их будет гораздо легче. Разделяй и властвуй, как говорили в древнем Риме. Потом, - второй палец, - если только я что-нибудь понимаю в… нем, - она невольно понижает голос, и мы киваем, - ему нравится разрушать и убивать. Он получает от этого удовольствие.

\- Дамблдор как раз недавно до этого додумался, - я вырываю из земли упрямо державшийся корнями цветок и раздраженно отбрасываю в сторону. Гермиона меланхолично сбрасывает с юбки крошки земли.

\- В-третьих, маггловские политики не делят магов на светлых и темных. Для них мы все представляем опасность. Какая разница, воюем мы друг с другом или нет, если они сочтут, что их неурядицы - провокация магического мира, нам придется иметь дело с войной на два фронта.

\- И Волдеморту тоже, - разговор начинает занимать меня. Кто бы мог подумать. Кем собирается стать Гермиона? Ей бы в отдел аналитики в Министерстве, самое оно.

\- Да, и ему, но его это по какой-то причине не смущает, - соглашается Гермиона. - Может быть, он считает, что так, по крайней мере, пресекает возможность объединиться с маггловским обществом нам. И планирует справиться и с нами, и с ними.

\- Не хочу, чтобы леди Ди убили, - выдает Рон внезапно, - она очень красивая, и глаза у нее добрые.

Мы в изумлении смотрим на покрасневшего Рона.

\- А ты что, видел ее? - не самый умный вопрос, но спрашиваем одновременно. Рон - чистокровный волшебник, откуда ему знать внешность маггловской принцессы?

\- Отец однажды приносил домой из Лондона ворох выпусков какой-то главной британской газеты, - отвечает он, - не помню названия.

\- "Таймс"? - предлагаю я.

\- Вроде. Там и видел… Отцу она тоже понравилась, мама тогда его поварешкой по спине стукнула. Пусть с ней все будет в порядке, а!

Он смеется, мы тоже, но не весело, а почти растерянно, и вновь смотрим друг на друга. Смотрим, и мне кажется, я чувствую, как где-то за пределами слуха неслышные часы отсчитывают мирные секунды. Трещат кузнечики, шелестит на ветру каштан, к стволу которого мы привалились кто спиной, кто плечом. Мне хочется заклинить шестеренки Времени, чтобы этот предвечерний час никогда не заканчивался, чтобы всегда была четверть шестого. Чтобы не надо было постоянно помнить, что мы ходим по кромке вулкана и уже ощущаем дрожь земли.

\- Не знаю, имеют ли значение наши желания, - говорит Гермиона, и я поддерживаю ее молчаливой улыбкой. Точно не имеют. Но мы все равно прилагаем усилия к тому, чтобы их осуществить.

\- Я понимаю, - Рон закрывает глаза и откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в шершавую древесную кору, - только насколько проще все было раньше. Жили себе и не знали ни о чем таком.

\- Знали, - качаю я головой, - просто нам выдавали урезанную версию событий.

\- Наверное, даже если бы можно было остановить Сами-Знаете-Кого прямо сейчас, это не смогло бы мгновенно прервать того, что он успел начать. Такой маховик запросто не раскрутить - и не замедлить. Ему ведь теперь не только маги служат, - грустно говорит Гермиона, отвечая каким-то своим мыслям.

\- Империус? - с надеждой уточняет Рон.

\- Если бы, - хмыкаю я, - мой дядюшка, например, если ему не сказать, что он будет служить волшебнику, и посулить золотые горы, знаешь, как ревностно кинется работать! И неважно кем.

Я почему-то могу представить себе трусоватого дядю Вернона, с его вечной одышкой, среди Пожирателей смерти. Как Червехвоста, только без магических способностей.

\- Ты прав, пожалуй, - признает Рон, стукая кулаком по колену. - Эх, если бы раз - и в самом деле все кончилось. Чтоб Сами-Знаете-Кто взял и сдох на месте от разрыва сердца.

\- Это не поможет, - отвечаю я невыразительно, - инфаркт его не прикончит. Это можно сделать только лично.

\- Гарри, перестань говорить так, словно все предрешено! Неужто ты отчаялся! - сердито произносит Гермиона, дергая меня за руку.

\- Отчаялся? - я чувствую, как внезапная улыбка морщит губы, пытаюсь спрятать ее, но бесполезно, - конечно, нет. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько нет!

\- Но еще два дня назад на тебе просто лица не было, - замечает Рон, поглядывая на меня с внезапным подозрением.

Я смеюсь:

\- Ты бы еще полгода назад припомнил. Было и прошло, Рон, все нормально. И будет нормально!

Не знаю, откуда во мне этот оптимизм. Однажды на втором курсе я слышал, как мадам Помфри говорила о Джинни, что депрессия, бывает, вступает в стадию ремиссии, и тогда человеку кажется, что все просто прекрасно, а потом отчаяние возвращается. Но это точно не обо мне. Я не собираюсь снова разглядывать лезвия ножей. Я собираюсь бороться - и по мере сил побеждать.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги, пару раз наклоняюсь в стороны, разминая затекшие мышцы. Друзья смотрят на меня с любопытством:

\- Ты куда?

\- На окклюменцию, - если в глазах Гермионы и есть скрытое понимание, я предпочитаю его не заметить. - Встретимся в гостиной. Удачно погулять!

\- Пока, - слышится мне в спину, и когда я оборачиваюсь несколько секунд спустя, они уже направляются куда-то по берегу. Рон обнимает Гермиону за плечи.

***

Я стучу в дверь его кабинета второй раз, когда из-за нее раздается раздраженное:

\- Да.

Я тяну дверь на себя и вхожу внутрь.

\- Сэр, можно? - ответа нет, и я чувствую себя неуютно под устремленным на меня взглядом. Помявшись на пороге, делаю неуверенный шаг вперед:

\- Добрый вечер.

Кажется, глаза Снейпа способны одновременно прожигать и замораживать. Я не совершил ничего в последние сутки, чтобы он так на меня смотрел.

\- Сэр? - обращение "профессор" почему-то нейдет с языка. Словно в нем появилась некая запретная интимность. Впрочем, глядя на Снейпа - то есть мимо него - сейчас, я готов усомниться, что между нами что-то было. Его лицо ничего не выражает. Как всегда. Или почти всегда.

\- Мистер Поттер, закройте за собой дверь, - начинает Снейп негромко, но я покрываюсь гусиной кожей. Он не станет сегодня со мной заниматься?

Я не буду спрашивать. Молча поворачиваюсь к двери и готовлюсь покинуть кабинет, когда меня останавливает его голос:

\- Я имел в виду, закройте дверь с этой стороны.

Торопливо задвигаю щеколду - не использовать же запирающее заклинание при хозяине кабинета! Хотя Снейп обычно всегда накладывал именно его, когда я приходил на окклюменцию.

\- Подойдите, - он не говорит, а приказывает, и я подчиняюсь, недоуменно глядя исподлобья. Что я сделал, чтобы он сердился? Я останавливаюсь перед столом, как провинившийся первокурсник.

\- А теперь объясните, что вы делали вчера в моих комнатах, - Снейп выглядит равнодушным, только пальцы постукивают по подлокотникам кресла.

Я цепенею. Болван. Как я мог об этом забыть! Увидел, что он вернулся, целый и невредимый, и успокоился! Сейчас придется поплатиться.

\- Сэр, вы знаете, что Каркарова убили? - лучший способ обороны - нападение. Его брови сходятся на переносице:

\- Общаясь с вами, непременно почерпнешь что-нибудь новое. Мне это известно, Поттер. Могу я полюбопытствовать, откуда известно вам?

Я опускаю глаза и крепко сжимаю губы. Намек не заставит меня покраснеть.

\- Я слышал разговор директора и профессора МакГонагалл, - сообщаю я, глядя на его мантию. От нее должно пахнуть эвкалиптом.

\- Замечательно. И это произошло, по всей видимости, совершенно случайно, - иронически произносит Снейп. Я гневно смотрю на него:

\- Можете не верить, но так и есть!

\- Я никому не склонен верить на слово, Поттер, - низким голосом произносит Снейп, пристально глядя на меня, - тем более вам. Вы уклоняетесь от ответа. Что вы делали в моих комнатах?

\- Я же отвечаю, - отзываюсь я так же сердито, - Каркарова убили!

\- Говорите тише, - с досадой бросает Снейп, поднимаясь и вынимая из кармана мантии палочку. Заглушающее заклинание золотистой вспышкой отражается в его зрачках, и я внезапно вспоминаю, когда он в последний раз произносил его. Позавчера.

Только тогда нас разделял не стол, а лишь одежда. Потом не разделяла и она. Это было?

\- И что с того, мистер Поттер? - Снейп передергивает плечами, наверное, сожалея, что вынужден вытягивать из меня информацию. Мне тоже это надоедает. Я обхожу стол и встаю перед ним, подняв подбородок:

\- Я беспокоился, сэр. Потому что знаю, кем был Каркаров. Я искал вас, вас не было, я только хотел узнать, не дома ли вы! Вот и все! Думаете, я собирался обворовать вас?

Снейп фыркает так неожиданно, что мой звенящий от негодования голос пресекается. И резко встает со стула. Вместо того чтобы закончить мысль, я хватаю его за руку, которую он отнимает, но я упрямлюсь:

\- Если бы я хотел что-нибудь стащить или разнюхать, я сто раз мог это сделать! Вы же не сменили пароль!

С той самой ночи. Только я думал, чары впускают лишь самого Снейпа и тех, кто прибыл вместе с ним.

А я пришел один. И дверь открылась. Что за черт?

Повисает пауза, во время которой я выдерживаю его взгляд, стараясь спрятать как можно дальше шальные мысли.

\- Я не считаю, что вы хотели обокрасть меня, Поттер, - говорит Снейп более спокойно, - но недоумеваю о цели вашего визита.

Больше я просто не выдерживаю. Я впиваюсь в его руку ногтями и делаю шаг вперед, опускаю лоб ему на плечо:

\- Я так беспокоился, - дыхание сбивается, но это правда, и я не хочу подозрений с его стороны.

Снейп не реагирует на услышанное, не отодвигается. В гнетущей тишине я слышу удары собственного сердца. А потом его свободная ладонь накрывает мою. Я вздыхаю и расслабляю сжатые пальцы, когда Снейп чуть заметно поглаживает кожу на тыльной стороне моего запястья.

\- Никак не ожидал, что вы окажетесь настолько нервны, Поттер, - насмешливо произносит он, дыхание шевелит волосы у виска, - со мной ровным счетом ничего не произошло.

\- Можно спросить? - полушепотом отзываюсь я. Я знаю ответ, но мне хочется, чтобы со мной разговаривали. А еще не хочется отстраняться.

\- Если не будете предварять этой репликой каждый последующий вопрос, рискните, - Снейп прислоняется к спинке стула, я делаю шаг следом, чтобы не увеличивать дистанцию, и все еще не поднимаю голову.

\- Профессор… - сказанное шепотом слово как будто соединяет нас. Мне, во всяком случае, кажется, что ритм его дыхания едва заметно меняется. - Профессор, а где вы были?

\- Пополнял запасы ингредиентов, периодически расхищаемые не в меру усердными студентами, - его тон на мгновение возвращает меня на второй курс. Но он ведь ни до чего не дознался. Нам нужна была эта шкурка бумсланга. Мы пытались выяснить, что за беда грозит школе. А жабросли для второго задания Турнира на четвертом курсе стянули не мы, а Добби.

Мои плечи напрягаются, и Снейп хмыкает:

\- Не стоит принимать все, что произносится, на свой счет, Поттер.

Я вздыхаю. Если он решил, что это был не я, еще хуже.

Вот теперь меня решила помучить совесть. Очень вовремя.

\- Я думал, вы заказываете все в Лондоне, совиной почтой, - говорю я, чтобы не молчать.

\- Некоторые травы имеют целебную силу лишь тогда, когда добавлены в зелье рукой собравшего их мастера.

Или на меня так действует этот голос, или мы оба успокоились.

\- Теперь моя очередь интересоваться, Поттер, - произносит он ровно, - не поделитесь, откуда вам известно прошлое господина Каркарова?

\- Барти Крауч рассказал, - я резко вздыхаю и нахожу в себе силы отстраниться, но не выпускаю его ладонь.

Снейп внимательно смотрит на меня, наверное, припоминая, когда это могло произойти. Я поясняю:

\- Когда после Трехмагового Турнира он привел меня в кабинет ЗОТИ. Он выдавал себя за Грюма, помните?

\- Помню, - отвечает Снейп, проводя рукой по волосам и отбрасывая их с лица. Его взгляд становится острым и испытующим:

\- Что Крауч сообщил вам?

\- Он долго допытывался, простил ли Волде… гм… Сами-Знаете-Кто Пожирателей смерти, тех, кто явился на кладбище. Сэр… нас не могут подслушать? - спохватываюсь я, понижая голос до шепота. Снейп качает головой:

\- На кабинет наложены охранные чары директора и профессора Флитвика. Здесь можно говорить о чем угодно.

\- Угу, - киваю я и тру рукой лоб, - а потом он сказал, что Игорь Каркаров сразу сбежал, почувствовав вызов через Черную метку. Что он струсил и предал своего господина.

\- Вот как, - Снейп прищуривается. - Что еще?

Секунду я соображаю, имеет ли для него значение сцена, отчетливо стоящая сейчас перед моими глазами. Крауч уже обезврежен, Фадж доказывает, что я лгу и никакого возрождения Волдеморта не произошло. И тогда вперед выходит Снейп, закатывает рукав мантии и демонстрирует министру впечатанный в кожу череп со змеей вместо языка.

\- Больше ничего, - медленно качаю я головой, - дальше появились вы. Спасибо.

\- Напрасная благодарность, - кривит он губы, - то, что мы успели, целиком заслуга директора.

\- Я не об этом, - я машинально крепче берусь за его руку, - а о том, что вы показали Фаджу метку, чтобы убедить, что я говорю правду.

\- Я сделал это не ради вас, - он пожимает плечами, - а для того, чтобы… впрочем, неважно.

\- Неважно, - соглашаюсь я, опуская глаза и переводя их на стиснутое моим захватом запястье. Левое запястье.

Я вздрагиваю от собственной дерзости, а потом медленно провожу пальцами по скрытому тканью предплечью. Снейп тоже вздрагивает и тут же решительно вырывает руку. Мне приходит в голову, что в тот раз, когда мы были вместе, я не обратил на метку никакого внимания. Я был слишком поглощен происходящим. Позволит ли он мне рассмотреть рисунок… когда-нибудь?

\- Простите, - говорю я тихо, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом. Непримиримые глаза Снейпа впиваются в мое лицо, и я слабо улыбаюсь:

\- Сэр, мы будем сегодня заниматься окклюменцией?

\- Если вы помните уговор, - бросает он, вновь сердясь. Но по-моему, это напускное. Или относится не ко мне.

\- Помню, - я отступаю на пару шагов и закрываю глаза, чтобы очистить сознание. Снейп не дает мне сосредоточиться:

\- Legilimens!

Вот так, без всякого отсчета. Наказание за нахальство?

Мне велено прекратить стесняться его. Что же…

Чего он обо мне не знает? Какого из худших воспоминаний не успел рассмотреть в деталях?

Imago!

С конца палочки еще летит луч брошенного заклятия, а Зеркало уже возникает, тонкое, гладкое, серебряно переливающееся, оно проницаемо для взгляда и неуязвимо для магии. И это - и это то, чего я не мог достичь? Как же просто. Ни одной вытащенной наружу тайной мысли. Ни одной прорехи в защите. Как будто тот факт, что он был со мной, придал силы. Стабилизировал мою магию.

\- Legilimens! - завеса Зеркала даже не вздрагивает, я вижу лицо Снейпа сквозь нее отчетливо, словно наблюдаю со стороны. Он предельно собран. Лучший легилиментор после Дамблдора и Волдеморта.

Благодаря Снейпу я противостоял обоим, причем успешно, и ничего не мог поделать против него самого. Что изменилось, если я способен абстрактно рассуждать, удерживая пленку охранного заклятия над своим сознанием? Такое ощущение, что уверенность, с которой я делаю это, подпитана каким-то позитивным чувством. Ах да, он же велел перестать бояться себя. Отсутствие страха. Он был прав, когда говорил, что пока я не достигну этого, мы далеко не уйдем.

Снейп неторопливым движением опускает палочку, оранжевые отсветы перестают бликовать на поверхности Зеркала, и я уже готовлюсь снять его, но отчего-то передумываю. И верно:

\- Legilimens! - восклицает Снейп, молниеносно выбрасывая вперед руку, и заклятье бьет в Зеркало еще раз, так, что я вздрагиваю и, кажется, собираюсь бухнуться на пол. Не-ет, потом опять синяки с коленей неделю не сойдут… Я удерживаю равновесие и Зеркало, первое дается сложнее, я выпрямляюсь и гляжу в его сосредоточенное лицо без вызова, но уверенно.

Снейп вторично опускает палочку и буднично произносит:

\- Неплохо, Поттер. Вижу, вы наконец заинтересованы в предмете.

Ничего себе заявленьице. А раньше я что, из-под палки сюда приходил? Или меня кто-то заставлял? Я готов рассмеяться. А еще хочется ляпнуть глупость, вроде того, что я просто соблюдаю условия заключенного соглашения. Поэтому как скоро мой учитель сочтет, что я следую им удовлетворительно, и поощрит на дальнейшие… подвиги?

Я сдерживаюсь и ничего не говорю, но внезапное желание прикоснуться еще раз делается невыносимым. Я сцепляю руки за спиной, чтобы не показаться назойливым.

\- На сегодня все, можете быть свободны. Расписание занятий вы выучили, послезавтра в шесть.

Я молчу, не зная, на что решиться, и он прибавляет, указывая на дверь:

\- Всего хорошего.

Да, я знаю, что мне пора. Я подчиняюсь и поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, когда с языка все же срывается вопрос:

\- Сэр, вы ведь не думаете, что я в самом деле хотел что-нибудь стащить у вас дома, правда?

Снейп досадливо качает головой:

\- Мистер Поттер, тот факт, что вы смогли попасть в мои комнаты, еще не свидетельствует о том, что на мои шкафы не наложены запирающие чары. Поэтому я не сомневаюсь, что вы к ним не приближались.

\- Только поэтому? - спрашиваю я чуть слышно, опуская голову. А на что я рассчитывал?

\- Не перебивайте! - он щелкает пальцами, и я чувствую, что краснею.

Стою здесь и выставляю себя дураком. А кто ты, Гарри?

\- Вас, разумеется, занимает, как вы смогли войти. Почему я не сменил пароль, если помню, что называл его при вас. Не краснейте, Поттер, вопрос у вас на лбу написан, никакая окклюменция не требуется.

Что еще ему видно? Иногда мне кажется, этот ужасающий человек знает обо мне больше, чем я сам. Это пугает - и занимает. Я нерешительно киваю, рассматривая трещины на каменной плите под ногами.

\- Так вот, просто чтобы у вас не было лишних мыслей в голове. Не думаю, что им там было бы тесно, однако: я оставил прежние кодовые слова, чтобы в случае крайней необходимости вы смогли войти даже в мое отсутствие. У вас болел шрам, вы подвергались нападению Темного Лорда в пределах школы. Я собирался предоставить вам возможность доступа, поскольку вы вели себя благоразумно и, полагаю, не делились полученной информацией со своими друзьями.

Я торопливо трясу головой, чувствуя, как жарко щекам от его внезапного признания в доверии.

\- Тем не менее я намереваюсь сменить пароль, мистер Поттер, поскольку вы явились в мои комнаты без веской причины. Заставив меня подумать, что с вами что-то случилось. Впредь я постараюсь не поощрять вас в подобных начинаниях.

Вот тут я резко вскидываю взгляд и гневно смотрю ему в лицо: - Беспокойство за собственную жизнь вы считаете недостаточно уважительным поводом? Я волновался!

\- Расскажите эту историю еще кому-нибудь, - усмехается Снейп, - все поверят и будут восхищаться вашим благородством.

\- Мне все равно, поверят или нет! - чем тише говорит он, тем громче я отвечаю, - мне надо лишь, чтобы верили вы!

\- Для чего?

Вопрос лишает меня наступательной силы.

\- Надо - и все, - бормочу я упрямо, усилием воли не отводя глаз. Пусть читает мои мысли. Пусть проверит!

Снейп внимательно разглядывает меня. Раньше от такого взгляда захотелось бы стать невидимкой, но у меня, наверное, в самом деле выработался иммунитет к его сарказму.

\- Это неубедительный ответ, - роняет Снейп, закончив изучать мое возмущенное лицо.

\- Тогда меняйте пароль, - отзываюсь я, пожимая плечами, - в следующий раз приду и сяду под дверью.

\- Это что - угроза, мистер Поттер? - он выглядит даже заинтересованным таким поворотом разговора.

\- Наверное.

А что, ждал же я его в классе Зельеварения в вечера, когда все студенты рассчитывали, что он не вернется! Если мне чего-то сильно хочется, меня с места не сдвинешь. Все-таки Слизерин в этом плане Гриффиндору уступает.

\- Замечательно, - с гримасой констатирует Снейп, - стоит дать вам минимальную поблажку, вы норовите сесть на шею.

Вообще лучше всего не задумываться о том, что я собираюсь делать.

Значит, не буду.

Я шагаю вперед и оказываюсь рядом с ним, так близко, что чувствую тепло тела сквозь одежду. Желание дотронуться возвращается с утроенной силой, и я снова нахожу его ладонь, прикасаясь так осторожно, словно Снейп может меня ударить.

Я смотрю ему в глаза: привычное непроницаемое выражение, всего раз сменявшееся при мне темным огнем. И я откуда-то знаю, что сейчас, когда он отвечает на мой взгляд, он об этом помнит. Может быть, помнит, как меняли цвет мои собственные глаза, когда я сжимал его в объятиях.

\- Так не давайте мне поблажек, - шепчу я пересохшими губами, прижимаясь к нему и понимая, что веду себя бесстыдно, но не в силах оторваться, - просто оставьте пароль.

Снейп усмехается краем рта - я, наверное, перенял его усмешку, которой пугаются друзья - и проводит кончиками пальцев по моей щеке:

\- У вас странная логика, Поттер. Логика вымогателя.

Я не знаю, должен ли возражать, но он не ждет возражений. Тонкий рот так близко, буквально в дюйме от моего, и когда Снейп прикасается ко мне - легким, невесомым поцелуем - я могу только сдавленно охнуть и схватиться за его плечи, отвечая с жадностью, на которую и не знал, что способен. Все плывет перед глазами, уверенные руки обнимают меня, и я отстраняюсь, только когда совсем перестает хватать воздуха.

Если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, у меня выработается зависимость от Снейпа.

От секса со Снейпом, поправляю я себя.

Нет. Только не это. Хотя бы не каждый раз, когда я вижу его.

Я перевожу дыхание и смотрю на него. Чертова непробиваемая маска! Хоть бы глаза заблестели.

\- Сэр, оставьте "базилик", - прошу я хрипло, - обещаю, что не воспользуюсь им… если очень не понадобится.

\- Я рассмотрю ваше предложение, Поттер, - откликается Снейп, отворачиваясь, - вам пора идти.

\- До свидания, - говорю я его спине.

\- До свидания.

***


	28. Слова и поступки

Четверг начинается с дробного стука по подоконнику и ветра, отдувающего пологи на постелях.

\- Ничего себе, - Дин Томас с завидным упорством пытается закрыть окно, борясь с налетающими порывами холодного воздуха, - град в конце мая! Так скоро камни посыплются!

\- Весна! - присоединяется Невилл. Натянутость, существовавшая между ними с того момента, как Невилл не дал Дину ввязаться в нашу разборку с Симусом, уже прошла, и диалоги обрели прежнюю непринужденность. В отличие от Финнигана, который теперь общается исключительно с Дином, игнорируя нас троих, Дин оказался не то умнее, не то дальновиднее.

\- Какая весна, лето вот-вот! - пыхтит Рон, и тяжелая оконная створка, которую мы не закрывали с апреля, наконец поддается совместным усилиям. В комнате сразу становится тише, слышится лишь стук градин по стеклу да запыхавшееся дыхание.

\- При таких погодных перепадах… О чем вообще думать можно? Башка ж трещать будет! - бурчит Дин. Я знаю, у него тоже случаются мигрени.

\- Не помню такого мая. То дождь чуть не штормовой, то град, - вступает в разговор Симус, дождавшись реплики приятеля.

\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось… вот таким, как ты, - бормочет Рон, неприязненно покосившись в сторону Симуса.

\- Что? - я смотрю на друга, пытаясь сообразить, откуда он знает маггловского классика. Фото принцессы Дианы видел в газете. А "Гамлета" где прочел?

\- Ничего, а что?

\- Я имел в виду, откуда ты цитируешь, - уточняю я, улыбаясь.

\- Не "откуда", а "кого". Гермиону, - несколько сконфуженно признается Рон, - а что, это не ее слова?

\- Нет, это Шекспир, - я смеюсь.

\- А кто это?

\- Маггловский поэт.

\- Какой у нас Гарри начитанный, - вполголоса произносит Симус, - всегда поражаюсь его эрудиции. Чувствуется, что рос у магглов. Подкован по всем статьям.

Я пропускаю шпильку мимо ушей. В конце концов, Симус соблюдает мое основное требование: не лезет напрямую, не оскорбляет и называет только по имени.

Зато Рон бросает в сторону Финнигана недобрый взгляд, а Невилл автоматически оказывается между ними. Никогда раньше не думал, что с Невиллом станет настолько приятно иметь дело. Он как барометр улавливает перемены в атмосфере спальни, и при этом сохраняет полное спокойствие. Контраст по сравнению с прошлыми годами… ему, вероятно, тоже памятен Отдел Тайн.

\- На завтрак? - предлагаю я невозмутимо, кивая ему в знак признательности. Невилл отмахивается, глаза у него серьезные. Мы выходим втроем, оставляя Симуса и Дина собирать учебники.

\- Гарри, у тебя есть модель галактики, которую можно было бы дать на подержание? - спрашивает Рон, когда мы спускаемся по лестнице.

\- Есть, - откликаюсь я, слегка удивленный вопросом, - но у тебя же вроде была?

\- Я ее грохнул на пол, - печально отзывается Рон, - причем так, что теперь никаким reparo не собрать.

\- Тебе удалось уронить модель галактики? - не верю я собственным ушам, - да ты с ней носился, как с хрустальной!

\- Она же новая была, - уши Рона медленно, но верно заливаются краской, - я ее берег. А вчера взял с собой в гостиную, думал расчетами положения Сатурна позаниматься, поставил на парту… - он умолкает.

\- И что? - недоумеваю я.

\- Ничего. Сидел-сидел, все формулы составил, а потом народ уже спать расходился, - Рон оглядывается по сторонам. Невилл встретил Хану Эббот и изрядно отстал. - Пришла Гермиона, решила проверить мои расчеты и случайно задела ее локтем… - он умолкает окончательно, а я кусаю губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Модель галактики упала, сбитая рукой? Для этого нужно недюжинное усилие.

\- Рон, - говорю я, когда справляюсь с выражением лица, - я дам тебе вторую модель, у меня есть. Только, слушай, никогда не пробуй врать. У тебя еще хуже выходит, чем у меня!

\- Ты на что намекаешь? - Рон становится таким красным, что даже веснушки исчезают.

\- Ни на что. Главное, заметь, я не намекаю, что никто не слышал падения всей этой конструкции. Заклинание беззвучия Гермиона освоила прекрасно.

\- Гарри…

\- Молчу, молчу, - я закрываю лицо руками, - не бей меня, во имя Мерлина!

\- Гарри, - Рон не выдерживает и разражается хохотом, я тоже. - С каких пор ты стал таким догадливым?

Все еще смеясь, мы входим в Большой зал, касаясь друг друга плечами. Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на левый край преподавательского стола. Мне кажется, что наши взгляды встречаются, что Снейп заметил мое появление, но он даже не смотрит в мою сторону. Ну и ладно.

\- Нет, с тобой стало ужасно сложно, - все еще красный, Рон глядит на меня с выражением удивления и полуиспуга.

\- С чего ты взял? - отказываюсь я, машинально поправляя очки, неровно сидящие на переносице.

\- Наверное, окклюменция и впрямь продвигается успешно, раз ты начал мысли читать! - он шутит, но шутка выходит натянутой.

\- Рон, не дури, - отвечаю я серьезно, пробираясь к своему месту, - для чтения мыслей, во-первых, нужно заклинание, во-вторых, я ни за что не стал бы применять эту магию к тебе!

\- Утешает…

\- Доброе утро, - Гермиона оглядывает нас пристальным взором, - по поводу чего веселье с утра пораньше? Дождичек так подействовал?

\- Дождичек? - я поднимаю голову и гляжу на зачарованный потолок. Град уже прекратился, но тучи по-прежнему висят низко и выглядят угрожающе. - Таким дождичком в любом маггловском саду все теплицы побило бы!

\- А мне нравится непогода, - не соглашается Гермиона, - зато насколько после грозы всегда легче дышится! Буря, грохот, а потом - тишина и покой.

Это сравнение что-то задевает во мне, но я не хочу доискиваться аналогий.

\- А над чем вы веселились? - продолжает Гермиона как ни в чем не бывало, переводя разговор в другое русло. Рон вновь становится малинового цвета, Гермиона, крайне заинтригованная такой реакцией, начинает выпытывать причины, а я поглощаю яичницу с беконом, не обращая внимания на происходящее.

***

\- Должна отметить, что идея посадить мистера Поттера и мисс Грейнджер вместе на занятиях Трансфигурацией оказалась даже более плодотворной, чем я ожидала, - МакГонагалл вдумчиво изучает темно-серого щенка, который расхаживает по нашей парте с таким видом, словно никогда не был диванной подушкой. - Чья это работа на сей раз? - Гермиона с гордостью указывает на меня.

Трансфигурация и впрямь стала даваться мне легче. Может быть, потому, что я могу полностью сосредоточиться на предмете, а не отвлекаться на бесполезные раздумья или переживания. Причина их наконец осознана, мысли о ней загнаны в самый дальний кладовку памяти и заперты на замок. Я думаю о Снейпе, лишь когда вижу его, а все остальное время он присутствует в моих повседневных размышлениях, не отвлекая и не раздражая мельканием черной мантии на задворках сознания. Он мне не мешает.

И то, что я могу рассчитывать на его прикосновения, если спущусь в подземелья, необычайно воодушевляет. Надо же, меня воодушевляет то, что я интересую Снейпа. А что, лучше памяти о великолепном сексе может быть только повтор этого самого секса. Мне понравилось с ним целоваться. Хорошо, что я не влюблен, иначе это волновало бы меня больше.

\- Что ж, мисс Грейнджер, теперь ваша очередь, - МакГонагалл кивает Гермионе и отходит, а та умоляюще смотрит на меня:

\- Гарри… я сегодня совершенно не могу сосредоточиться! Не знаю, почему.

Мгновение мне хочется ответить, что воспоминания о ночи любви на школьном столе не должны отвлекать от учебы, но это покажется ей и язвительным, и оскорбительным замечанием. К тому же ее, возможно, терзают сожаления о разбитой модели роновской галактики. Попробуем утешить.

\- Расслабь кисть, - говорю я негромко, потом беру за ее руку и задаю нужный угол палочке,- теперь заклинание.

Темно-рыжий котенок, возникший вместо щенка, заставляет меня улыбнуться. Особенно забавна масть.

\- Вот видишь, - говорю я ей, - все удалось. Кстати, не забудь напомнить Рону, чтоб он у меня модель галактики забрал после уроков. А то мне сегодня еще надо будет задержаться, Стебль просила кого-нибудь помочь пересадить лютневидки.

Гермиона контролирует себя лучше Рона. Она спокойно поворачивает голову:

\- Спасибо, - глаза говорят больше слов, я понимаю, что она благодарит не за выполненное заклинание, а за поддержку.

Мне делается неловко. Залез в чужую жизнь… она вот ко мне не лезет, о чем бы ни догадывалась. А впрочем, во что лезть? Это у них с Роном любовь. А у меня покамест только эротика.

Покамест? Я в ужасе раскрываю глаза и приказываю внутреннему голосу хоть как-то объясниться. Он мямлит что-то невразумительное насчет оговорки, и что речь вообще не о настоящем, а о планах на будущее с кем-нибудь другим, с кем и любовь будет, и ванильное небо впридачу. Ну ладно. Успокоил.

\- Мяу! - раздается со столешницы, и котенок, игнорируя руку Гермионы, норовящую почесать за ушком, решительно сваливается мне на колени. Он неуклюжий, теплый, лапы разъезжаются, но глаза не мутные, а вполне осмысленные. Еще бы. Это ведь не котенок, а бывшая подушка. И зачем он на меня забрался? Я снимаю его с рукава, в который уже вцепились миниатюрные когти, и хочу встряхнуть за шкирку, но в последний момент жалость пересиливает, и я глажу его перед тем, как трансфигурировать ее обратно в предмет обстановки.

Гермиона внимательно наблюдает за мной, я бросаю на нее вопросительный взгляд. Она качает головой в знак того, что все в порядке, а потом произносит:

\- Просто он был похож на Живоглота. Я не думала, что так удачно получится.

Я знаю, что рыжим котенок вышел вовсе не из-за воспоминаний Гермионы о громадном огненно-красном чудовище, которое уже столько времени живет у нее дома, сменив магический квартал Хогсмида на маггловскую кухню и блюдце с молоком. Рыжим котенок был оттого, что она думала в эту минуту о моем друге и своем любовнике. И то, что она сказала вслух - не то, что подумала на самом деле. Хотя нам с ней говорить о чем-то очень личном легче, чем с тем же Роном. Наверное, потому, что Гермиона не интересует меня как девушка, а только как проверенный годами друг. Я пожимаю плечами и шепчу:

\- Гермиона, что такое с моим лицом? Что ты на нем примечательного высмотрела?

\- Ничего, - отвечает она так же тихо, - просто подумала, что тебе тоже могла бы подойти не сова, а какое-нибудь более… отзывчивое животное.

\- Мне? - ошарашенно откликаюсь я, - мне только животного для полного счастья недоставало, точно! И куда я его дену? К Дурслям? Или будет жить как жил на третьем курсе твой Живоглот - в спальне? Да его там Симус…

\- Ой, извини, я как-то не подумала, - виновато откликается она, но смотрит с прежним лукавством, - и все же, Гарри, тебе не помешал бы кто-нибудь четвероногий. Ты, оказывается, так ласков… к животным, никогда бы не подумала.

\- Мне и двуногих вполне хватает, - бормочу я в ответ раздраженно, - ты видела меня на стольких занятиях по Уходу, не заметила моей симпатии к зверям?

\- Сравнил, - фыркает Гермиона, - монстров Хагрида и, скажем, собаку!

\- Собаку я не захочу, - безжизненно отзываюсь я, - созвездия Гончих псов хватит. И их главной звезды.

\- Ох… - она прикрывает рот ладонью, игнорируя строгий взгляд МакГонагалл, - Гарри, не знаю, что со мной сегодня. Глупость за глупостью…

\- Просто мысли у тебя не об уроке, - произношу я нейтральным тоном, - не думай об этом сейчас.

Похоже, она понимает, о чем я, потому что хмурится:

\- А тебе удается?

Было бы о чем думать. Вспоминать - да, есть о чем, но думать… Я же удовлетворен, зачем?

\- Удается, - киваю я.

\- Завидую, - вздыхает Гермиона с улыбкой, - а знаешь, Гарри, это здорово, что теперь с тобой можно стало спокойно разговаривать… сам понимаешь о чем.

\- Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер! - раздается окрик МакГонагалл, - если вы думаете, что после выполненного задания и похвалы можно посвятить остаток занятия личной беседе, вы заблуждаетесь! Зафиксируйте в своих конспектах эффекты, способствующие превращению, и по возможности развернуто! А также укажите, что именно необходимо для того, чтобы задать трансфигурируемому предмету точные параметры.

\- Ясная голова и мирно проведенная ночь, - шепчет Гермиона еле слышно, послушно начиная строчить мелкими буквами. Я не могу удержаться от смеха.

***

\- И все же я не верю, что ты не думаешь о происходящем, - продолжает Гермиона, когда после обеда мы выходим из Большого зала, а Рона останавливает Эрни МакМиллан.

\- Слушай, я считал, что это у меня все мысли вокруг "происходящего" вертятся, - откликаюсь я, - похоже, был не прав. Ты-то чем встревожена?

\- В отношении себя - ничем. Да, собственно, и в отношении тебя… только если…

\- Что? - я останавливаюсь, но Гермиона тянет меня за руку:

\- Пошли, не будем привлекать внимания… Гарри… ты прости, ради Бога, но он вроде как учитель, не находишь, что это…

\- Не нахожу, - я сердито дергаю ремень сумки. - В конце концов, я никому не мешаю. От этого никому не плохо. Что здесь такого? Или теперь ты тоже считаешь меня извращенцем?

\- Мерлин, нет, конечно! - она даже повышает голос, - просто если мы с Роном после школы поженимся… то что планируете делать вы?

\- "Мы"? - передразниваю я, - "нас" не существует. Есть я и он. И классный секс. А потом, Хогвартс кончится… кто знает, что кончится еще? Может быть, меня уже не будет! Какой смысл загадывать? Я хочу успеть пожить.

\- Ты думаешь, вас не связывает ничего, кроме… - Гермиона пропускает мимо ушей мои резкие слова, потом прикусывает костяшку пальца. - Вы спали вместе, - констатирует она.

Я снова останавливаюсь, глядя в упор. Я-то считал, она давно догадалась.

\- Я думал, ты предупреждала меня быть осторожным, чтобы не выдать себя, как раз потому, что поняла это, - говорю я с внезапной усталостью и уже поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но прибавляю, - жаль, что не так. Я только прошу молчать… о том, что сказал.

\- Я знала, - нелогично заявляет Гермиона, вновь меня озадачивая, - просто не ожидала, что ты признаешься так спокойно. Я не растеряна, я обрадована, Гарри. Значит, теперь ты осознаешь себя нормальным человеком! Лично вынесу Снейпу благодарность. Отныне для меня не имеет значения, что он наш - твой - преподаватель, а ты студент, если это так благоприятно на тебе сказывается.

\- При чем тут Снейп!.. - начинаю я - и осекаюсь.

Гермиона проницательно смотрит на меня:

\- Знаешь, Рон уже зовет меня ходячим цитатником, но: "лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть". Надеюсь, ты не будешь жалеть в любом случае. Идем на Историю Магии, мы опаздываем.

***

Я иду от теплиц, измученный паркой духотой и влажностью. Лютневидки, магические цветы, выведенные несколько веков назад, требуют постоянного ухода и особых условий: теплой тени, всегда влажной земли и полива в определенное время суток. Профессор Стебль обрадовалась, увидев меня, вручила маску, которую велела закрепить как можно тщательнее, и нагрузила работой. Пересаживать молодые цветы с общих гряд в отдельные горшки, стараясь во что бы то ни стало не повредить разветвленную, не хуже чем у дерева, корневую систему.

Поначалу дышать сквозь пропитанную каким-то раствором марлю было крайне тяжело, даже голова кружилась, но когда я заикнулся о том, чтобы снять маску, то чуть было не лишил Гриффиндор двух десятков баллов. Оказалось, что лютневидки в сушеном виде составляют основной компонент снотворных зелий, а добавляются туда микроскопическими дозами. Если же, кипя негодованием на мою забывчивость, сообщила профессор Стебль, вдохнуть аромат свежей лютневидки, да еще получить с вдохом порцию фосфоресцирующей пыльцы, можно провалиться в летаргический сон, который в большинстве случаев оканчивается комой.

После этого я предпочел натянуть марлевую повязку повыше, до самых глаз. На тот свет мне не хочется. Знай я неделей раньше…

Как там Гермиона сказала: осознал себя нормальным человеком? Все может быть.

Стрелки на часах показывают семь, когда я освобождаюсь. Профессор Стебль благодарит меня, между делом заметив, что никто из ее собственных студентов не согласился помочь добровольно, не отрабатывая взыскание и не получая баллов. Я смущенно улыбаюсь и торопливо покидаю теплицы, снимая маску и полной грудью вдыхая свежий, пахнущий озоном воздух. После утреннего града небо так и не расчистилось, а часа в три пополудни разразилась столь любимая Гермионой гроза. Раскаты грома перекрывали тонкий голос профессора Биннса на Истории магии.

Трава мокрая, и я стараюсь придерживаться тропинки, ведущей напрямую к замку. По дорожке идти гораздо дольше, но знай я, что вымочу джинсы чуть ли не до колен, пошел бы там. Когда тропинка сворачивает, огибая угол замка, я слышу голоса и раньше, чем успеваю понять, кому они принадлежат, торопливо отступаю назад, в тень, не заботясь о том, чтобы не вымокнуть еще больше. Надеюсь, меня никто не успел заметить. Потом осторожно выглядываю.

Точно. Малфой сотоварищи стоит, сбивая волшебной палочкой капли дождя с ближайшего куста, и что-то вещает. Я слышу свою фамилию и весь обращаюсь в слух. Выйти и набить ему морду я успею, вдруг сперва повезет узнать о себе что-то, о чем сам не в курсе?

\- Я его даже не ненавижу. Ненавидеть можно равного, - манерные интонации этого голоса заставляют меня усмехнуться. Ну конечно, куда нам до вас, чистокровных… - Поттер вызывает у меня только чувство брезгливости, - Малфой с силой бьет по листьям, и куст шиповника недовольно шумит, осыпая последние капли.

\- А мне сдается, Драко, в тебе говорит еще какое-то чувство, - насмешливый девичий голос заставляет меня осторожно выглянуть еще раз. Миллисент смотрит на Малфоя, ничуть не смущенная его ледяным выражением лица.

\- Какое же?

\- Поттер интересный мальчик, - ее тон снисходителен, но я помню, как она рассматривала меня несколько дней назад, и сейчас это безразличие кажется деланным. Уж не нравлюсь ли я ей? Я приглянулся слизеринке. Только об этом всю жизнь и мечтал. - Ты, Драко, просто не можешь оценить его симпатичности.

\- Сделай одолжение, заткнись, - судя по голосу, Малфой злится, - мне вполне хватает того, что его Снейп по какой-то причине давно милует.

\- Это как? - голос Крэбба.

\- А то ты слепой и не видишь, как!

Я чувствую, как холодеет под ложечкой. Он не может знать, просто не может!

\- Баллы не отнимает, обзывать не обзывает, зачем-то в кабинет приглашал, - перечисляет Малфой, - притом, что я так и не добился от Снейпа, ради чего понадобилось это делать!

А, ну это еще ладно.

\- А ты чё, допрашивал его? - Гойл.

\- Допрашивал - не допрашивал, а задать вопрос имею полное право, при наших-то отношениях, - многозначительно роняет Малфой. - Сколько еще мы будем тут торчать? Пойдемте в замок, я хочу обсушиться!

\- Ты же сам позвал нас гулять, - Миллисент кажется разочарованной, - тем более, погода классная…

Еще одна любительница ливней. Надо Гермионе сказать.

\- Ну, если тебе хочется промочить ноги, не смею мешать, - сарказм в голосе Малфоя кажется настолько узнаваемым, особенно когда знаешь, кого он копирует… Я стою, всей спиной прижимаясь к стене, стиснув зубы и стараясь не пропустить ни слова. В том, что я чувствую, я разберусь позже.

\- Да ладно, не придирайся, - примирительно говорит девушка в нескольких шагах от меня. Лишь бы ей не пришло в голову погулять в одиночестве, а то мы столкнемся. - Ты сам не свой из-за Поттера, Драко. Можно подумать, ты в него влюблен, а он неверен!

\- Я? У тебя точно мозги отсырели! - интересно, он на всех так орет? Даже то, что отец в Азкабане, не привило ему чувства реальности. - Если бы мне пришло в голову ревновать, так уж не Поттера к Снейпу, а наоборот.

\- Ты же натурал, - она, похоже, нарочно дразнится.

\- Натурал, крошка, - я выглядываю из-за угла и вижу, как Малфой, стоящий вполоборота ко мне, поднимает указательным пальцем подбородок Миллисент, - натурал - это понятие растяжимое. Особенно когда дело касается моего декана. А если у тебя возникли сомнения во мне как в мужчине, можешь сегодня не приходить. Я приглашу Панси. Не думаю, что она откажет.

Нормальные разговоры ведут студенты Слизерина. Я с силой зажмуриваюсь. Прямо при Крэббе и Гойле сговариваться о планах на ночь…

\- Приглашай, - Миллисент, видимо, уходит вперед, потому что Малфой окликает ее. Потом до моего слуха доносится ругательство и звук торопливо удаляющихся шагов. Так и есть: Малфой догоняет девушку и пытается обнять за шею. Она дважды сбрасывает руку, но потом вздыхает - плечи поднимаются - и успокаивается.

Слизеринцы уходят, а я остаюсь, дрожащий от холода так, что зубы стучат. Толстовка на спине вымокла, пока я прижимался спиной к стене, джинсы тяжелые от впитавшейся влаги, но я не замечаю таких мелочей.

"При наших-то отношениях… Когда дело касается моего декана"… Как я должен истолковать эти слова? Недавно он заявил, что "все" обо мне знает. Может быть, знает потому, что сам такой же, а у меня на лице написано, о ком я думаю? Да нет, ерунда, не может быть. Хватит с меня и Симуса с его двойными нормами и двойной моралью. Малфой не может оказаться бисексуалом, не может добиваться Снейпа или быть со Снейпом…

А почему не может, собственно! Он привлекателен внешне, золотистые волосы, голубые глаза… Снейп так держал его за руку тогда в подземельях, вправляя вывих. Может быть, я просто не замечал?

Я стою сгорбившись, а потом с криком бью сжатыми кулаками в стену. Еще раз, еще, никого нет, никто не увидит, как я вымещаю внезапное, как удар под дых, разочарование.

Гады! Гады! Двуличные, лживые, до мозга костей фальшивые! Ничего искреннего, ничему нельзя верить!

Я рычу от ярости, а потом долго смотрю на сбитые костяшки пальцев. Достаю из кармана джинсов остатки заживляющей мази в круглой баночке. Из такой же баночки он наносил любрикант…

Круглая склянка летит в стену, трескается, но не разбивается. Я поднимаю ее и швыряю снова, и еще раз, пока стеклянные брызги не разлетаются во все стороны, чудом не попадая в глаза. Очки спасают. Там оставалась мазь? Ну и что, что шрам с губы еще не сошел! Пусть остается! Пусть! Один уже есть, пускай будет еще! И еще! Мне все равно, даже если весь изуродуюсь! Доля моя такая - Избранного героя, отмеченного рубцами, полученными в неравных схватках! Сдохну, победив, скажут спасибо, не победив - забудут назавтра! Я никому не нужен!

Теплые пальцы, проталкивающиеся между моими зубами… Не дающие прокусить губу, предлагающие себя взамен…

Ярость уходит, сменяясь опустошенностью, и я прислоняюсь плечом к стене, не имея сил двинуться с места. Выплеснувшаяся злость не исчезла, она медленно закипает снова, и есть лишь один способ унять ее. Я отрываюсь от стены и провожу по лицу руками, придавая ему спокойное или по крайней мере адекватное выражение. А потом, с трудом передвигая отяжелевшие ноги, иду к замку. В подземелья.

***

\- Можно войти?

На мой стук брошено короткое "да", из чего можно заключить, что хозяин кабинета не будет рад нарушению своего уединения. Но я все равно вхожу, не дожидаясь позволения, и закрываю за собой дверь, запираю ее на щеколду. Снейп сосредоточенно проверяет контрольные работы - на столе по обе руки от него высятся стопки пергаментов, кончик пера постукивает по губам, глаза скользят по тексту очередного сочинения.

Я смотрю на него и чувствую, что не знаю, о чем говорить. Мысленно усмехаюсь: поздно спохватился. Прохожу к ставшему почти привычным стулу и усаживаюсь, стискивая подлокотники.

Снейп поднимает голову и рассматривает меня с обычным выражением лица, по которому не разберешь, как он относится к моему вторжению.

\- Мистер Поттер, как понимать ваш визит? У вас есть ко мне дело?

\- Нет, - отзываюсь я, прищуриваясь в ответ, - просто решил вас проведать. Сэр.

Последнее слово звучит оскорбительно даже на мой слух, и он неприязненно вскидывает бровь:

\- Весьма неожиданное заявление. Разве вы давно меня не видели?

\- Достаточно давно, - я говорю совершенно спокойно.

\- Что ж, тогда посидите тихо и не отвлекайте меня болтовней. Насколько я помню, у нас с вами сегодня нет запланированного занятия.

\- О нет, - подстать ему отвечаю я, - в самом деле, сегодня вы меня в планы не вносили.

\- Поттер, ваша наглость имеет под собой какое-нибудь основание? - интересуется Снейп, откладывая перо.

\- Разве я невежлив, сэр? - я улыбаюсь, чувствуя, как растягиваются мои губы, но совершенно не представляя, каким должен казаться со стороны. Я себя контролирую, не так ли.

\- Если бы я не был уверен в обратном, я предположил бы, что вы пьяны, - Снейп рассматривает меня, и меня бесит это отвлеченное созерцание.

\- Нет, сэр. Абсолютно трезв и полностью вменяем.

\- В таком случае остается предположить, что сказывается ваше дурное воспитание, - констатирует он и возвращается к работе.

\- Вероятно, вы правы, - ядовито отзываюсь я, - трудное детство, родственники-магглы, чулан под лестницей в качестве комнаты. Откуда ж взяться манерам? Мне далеко до ваших студентов, - я подчеркиваю слово "ваших", и Снейп усмехается:

\- Решили обратить внимание на свое поведение, Поттер? Это небывалое событие достойно занесения в летопись Хогвартса.

\- Да нет, меня устраивает мое поведение, - губы немеют, но я продолжаю улыбаться, не отводя глаз и точно так же как он вскидывая бровь, - по крайней мере, я говорю то, что думаю. И не пытаюсь казаться лучше чем есть.

\- Вы имеете в виду кого-то конкретно? - его тон по-прежнему ровен, но если я хоть что-то понимаю, он уже рассержен. А мне-то что с того.

\- Нет, сэр. Я не решился бы, - мне лень прикладывать усилия к тому, чтобы изгнать из голоса издевку.

Снейп встает из-за стола, огибает его и присаживается на столешницу, скрещивая руки на груди:

\- Это становится занятным, Поттер. Не могли бы вы связно изложить цель вашего визита, если не считать оскорбления моего факультета, его студентов и меня лично?

\- А зачем? - я на секунду теряю уверенный тон, но тут же возвращаю его, - какой смысл? Я скажу вам, а потом услышу свои слова из уст человека, который меня ненавидит? Молчание - золото, сэр, вы мне это неплохо объяснили! Не смею вас задерживать! - я вскакиваю со стула, не желая больше находиться с ним в одном помещении. Меня трясет от вида этого стола, на котором я сидел, прижимаясь к нему, от этих каменных плит, с которых он меня поднимал, и от него самого. Я с размаху бьюсь плечом в дверь, мечтая оказаться подальше отсюда, но Снейп меня опережает, и я лишь зарабатываю ушиб.

Он опускает палочку, произнеся запирающее заклинание, а затем прячет ее куда-то в складки мантии.

\- Откройте немедленно! - я в бешенстве смотрю на него, - выпустите меня сейчас же!

\- Не раньше, чем услышу причины вашего буйства, - хладнокровно отвечает Снейп.

\- Не буду я ничего объяснять! Я вам больше не верю!

\- Даже так, - он произносит это тоном, каким отмечают изменения цвета жидкости при варке экспериментального зелья, - не подозревал в вас склонности к театральным эффектам, Поттер. Подойдите сюда. Я сказал, подойдите! Немедленно!

Он гневно смотрит на меня, и мне ничего не остается, как вскинуть голову и приблизиться, вновь сжимая кулаки.

\- А теперь я жду внятного объяснения, - сообщает Снейп, нимало не обеспокоившись моим видом.

\- Лучше снимите пару сотен баллов, - предлагаю я, - зачем объяснения? Только не говорите, что вам важно, что со мной происходит! Вы… Вы такой же как все! Я вам нужен только, чтобы быть живым для исполнения пророчества!

\- Вы повторяетесь, - замечает Снейп, - нечто в подобном роде я уже слышал. И, кажется, имел сомнительное удовольствие доказывать вашу неправоту.

Если он имеет в виду, что сомнительным удовольствием была та ночь… У меня на секунду темнеет в глазах, я не понимаю, что делаю.

\- Поттер!

Он крепко держит мое запястье, сознание проясняется, и я внезапно понимаю, что он остановил мою руку, занесенную для удара. О Боже. Я, наверное, бледнею, потому что на лице Снейпа появляется недобрая ухмылка:

\- Сколько можно учить вас контролировать свои эмоции, Поттер? Действия в состоянии аффекта редко приводят к положительным результатам. К тому же я не мистер Финниган, чтобы вы могли отрабатывать на мне навыки дворовых драк.

\- Отпустите меня, - говорю я хрипло, глядя мимо него, - отпустите, снимите баллы, назначьте взыскание… Мне все равно. Я вам больше не помешаю. Обещаю. Я больше не приду.

\- Может, ты мне все-таки скажешь, что произошло? - это настолько неожиданно, что я перевожу взгляд с банки с заспиртованным тритоном на его лицо. Снейп смотрит как-то странно, но я не позволю себе искать в его взгляде то, чего заведомо не может быть.

\- Нет, - качаю я головой, - это не имеет значения.

\- Значит, вломиться в мой кабинет, наорать, попытаться устроить драку и уйти несолоно хлебавши, по-вашему, достойно гриффиндорца? - прежним тоном осведомляется он, отпуская мою руку.

Я немедленно отворачиваюсь и направляюсь к двери, только для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в том, что она заперта. Я оборачиваюсь, ощущая, как вновь поднимается в груди возмущение:

\- Откройте дверь!

\- Непременно. Как только уясню суть происходящего, - его спокойствие меня откровенно злит.

\- Да какое вам дело! Я же сказал, что больше не приду, сэр!

\- Поттер, мое звание, произнесенное подобным тоном, имеет бранное значение, не находите?

Он выглядит спокойным, словно мы говорим о погоде.

\- Так выкиньте меня к чертовой матери, - рявкаю я, в несколько шагов возвращаясь назад, - в чем дело? У вас такой шанс наказать мой факультет накануне экзаменов! А потом вызовите Драко Малфоя для успокоения нервов!

Я ожидал какой угодно реакции, но только не этой. Снейп разражается хохотом. Мрачным, как его одеяния, громким и каким-то непонятным образом искренним. Я оторопело смотрю на него, не понимая причин этого впервые наблюдаемого явления.

Снейп смеется мне в лицо, а потом презрительно вздергивает верхнюю губу:

\- Право, стоило столько лет преподавать Зельеварение, чтобы дождаться сцены ревности, которую устроит мне сын Джеймса Поттера! Воистину справедливый поворот событий!

Я ловлю губами воздух, не в силах выдавить ни звука. Ревность? Он рехнулся? Какая, ко всем чертям, ревность?! Я просто возмущен тем, что он говорил… Да, именно!

\- Вы сами утверждали, что спать со студентами не входит в ваши профессиональные обязанности! Что это противоречит вашим принципам, что вы лишитесь места за такую связь! А Малфой даже не напрягается, чтобы скрыть, что спит со своим деканом!

Он не меняется в лице, и я запальчиво продолжаю:

\- Не стоило оказывать мне благодеяние, если я вам настолько противен! Ах да, вы же спасали жизнь сыну злейшего врага… И как это я забыл! Мне же следует быть благодарным, и в самом деле! Простите, сэр, - у последних слов интонация пощечины, но даже это не прогоняет усмешки с лица человека передо мной. - Довольно, - безразлично говорю я, машинально растирая руку, - отпустите меня. Вы мне противны.

\- А уж вы-то мне… - вздыхает Снейп, края его рта вздрагивают.

Вот и выяснили.

В следующую секунду его пальцы впиваются мне в плечи, а глаза оказываются напротив моих собственных, заставляя часто моргать.

\- Ты глупый мальчишка, - бросает Снейп, встряхивая меня, - неужели ты думаешь, что подслушанная тобой сплетня - правда или повод для подобного поведения?

\- Лжец, - выдыхаю я ему в лицо, - лжец, я знаю, Малфой не врал…

\- Мистер Малфой, я думаю, еще прокомментирует мне свои слова, особенно если повторит их в месте, где может быть услышан кем-то кроме вездесущего Гарри Поттера, - он чуть заметно качает головой, - а ты ведешь себя глупо. Ревность - не лучший советчик, Поттер.

\- Это не ревность, - отказываюсь я, - это…

\- Это?

Мне хочется укусить его, только бы он перестал надо мной насмехаться. Снейп, кажется, читает это по моему лицу, потому что его взгляд неуловимо меняется. Становится теплее, глубже, и я с ужасом чувствую, что теряюсь в нем, утрачивая напор.

\- Пустите, - почти шепотом прошу я, отталкивая его, отцепляя от своих плеч эти пальцы - лишь затем, чтобы в следующее мгновение вокруг талии обвились решительные руки.

\- Чтобы ты снова бился в дверь или осыпал меня оскорблениями? - он кажется серьезно размышляющим над предложенным вариантом, - не думаю, что меня это устроит.

\- Я уйду… - из последних сил говорю я, а потом вдыхаю так резко, что захожусь приступом кашля, потому что губы Снейпа касаются моей шеи.

Он снова коротко смеется и ждет, пока я перестану задыхаться. Меня почти пугает собственная реакция. Я смотрю ему в глаза, и мои руки не спрашивают разрешения - они обнимают его, прижимают ближе, так, чтобы между нами не оставалось ни дюйма. Я прячу голову у него на груди и еле слышно повторяю:

\- Лжец… - хотя не знаю, кому я это говорю.

\- А ты сам? Кажется, мы договаривались только и исключительно о сексе, - напоминает его голос у меня над ухом. - Это не включает в себя подобных эпизодов. - Его тон резок, а ладони успокаивающе поглаживают мою спину, противореча смыслу слов. - Но теперь ты решил утвердить свое право на меня и лишить возможности выбирать, кого приглашать в свою постель. Так?

Я киваю раньше, чем понимаю, что делаю.

\- Я тебя убью, - шепчут мои губы, - убью и все.

\- Я просто в ужасе, мистер Поттер, - фыркает Снейп, - и кто, по-вашему, ведет себя непорядочно?

\- Почему непорядочно, - глухо отзываюсь я, с наслаждением втягивая ноздрями аромат эвкалипта и трясь щекой о его мантию.

\- Вы угрожаете мне смертью в случае измены отношениям, которые сами считаете лишь плотскими.

\- А вы их таковыми не считаете? - что-то на секунду замирает во мне, так я жду ответа.

\- Считаю, разумеется. Но я и не ограничиваю вас в выборе любовников, - подчеркивает он, крепче привлекая меня к себе. Я вздыхаю и отвечаю на объятие, прижимаясь сильнее, чувствуя, что внутри медленно зарождается тепло, что тело начинает реагировать на близость Снейпа.

\- А я ограничиваю, - сообщаю я его сюртуку, - и не спорьте со мной.

\- Боже упаси, - хмыкает Снейп, - я хочу, чтобы мой кабинет уцелел во время вспышек вашей ярости, мистер Поттер.

\- То есть?

\- Вы разбили керамический чайник, который мне подарили прошлогодние выпускники Слизерина, и кофейную пару, - отвечает он, опуская руки ниже. Теперь его ладони круговыми движениями оглаживают мои ягодицы, и я не в силах сдержать слабого горлового звука.

\- Не чаще, чем необходимо, - невпопад бормочу я, повторяя его слова, - сейчас необходимо до крайней степени…

\- Подними голову, - велит Снейп негромко. Я подчиняюсь, но не перестаю его обнимать. - Стоит ли? - спрашивает он, внимательно глядя на меня.

Стоит, отвечаю я молча, желая, чтобы он прочел это в моем лице. В который раз кажется, что ему почти больно, но секундное выражение сразу же исчезает, стоит моргнуть.

\- Уверен? - уточняет Снейп, не прекращая симметричного танца ладоней по моей спине.

\- Да, - киваю я, и в знак согласия слегка трусь бедрами о его ногу.

\- Только не здесь, - фыркает он в ответ на мое движение, - если ты хочешь… всего, я предпочитаю постель.

Я послушно отодвигаюсь, дожидаясь, пока Снейп поправит некоторый беспорядок на столе, потом молча иду за ним. Он отпирает дверь, снимает заклинание и выходит - и внезапно тяжелая створка закрывается перед моим лицом.

Секунду я поражен, а потом различаю шум голосов. Стайка слизеринцев проходит мимо, голоса стихают вдалеке, и Снейп выпускает меня с крайне недовольным выражением лица. Да уж, мог ли он представить себя в настолько невообразимой ситуации, скрывающим от собственных студентов Гарри Поттера?

Я молча выскальзываю из кабинета, дожидаюсь, пока он отопрет свои комнаты, и так же молча вхожу внутрь.

Запирающее заклинание… заглушающее… все как в первый раз, только чувство какое-то иное. То ли меня вымотала глупая, ничем не обоснованная сцена, которую я устроил ему, то ли еще что, но я не испытываю прежней всепоглощающей неловкости.

Я беру его за руку, прижимаю ладонь к щеке и виновато улыбаюсь. Снейп не отвечает на улыбку.

\- Поцелуйте меня, - шепчу я, зажмуриваясь и поднимая к нему лицо. Он медлит, я вновь открываю глаза и осторожно тянусь губами. Он легко отвечает - и отстраняется, позволив мне удерживать его пальцы.

\- Идем.

Мы входим в спальню, и ко мне возвращается воспоминание о том, как я пришел сюда в тот вечер, когда его не было. Неужто только позавчера? Как страшна была мысль о том, что он не вернется…

Я порывисто поворачиваюсь к Снейпу, пропустившему меня вперед, и кидаюсь ему на шею, забывая, что почти ненавидел его полчаса назад, пытаясь поцеловать его лицо сразу везде: лоб, брови, подбородок, веки… Его ладони ловят мою голову и удерживают на месте, а к губам прижимаются сухие горячие губы.

Поцелуй заставляет плюнуть на хладнокровие. Хорошо, что мы уже около кровати - я вцепляюсь в Снейпа, и мы вместе падаем поперек нее, не разрывая ни губ, ни рук. Мои пальцы торопливо борются с многочисленными пуговицами его одежды, так, что раздается треск рвущейся ткани, а ладони Снейпа скользят под мою толстовку и уверенно находят соски, дразня короткими прикосновениями.

Наконец сюртук и рубашка оказываются преодоленным препятствием, я прижимаю ладони к его телу, с вожделением осязая гладкую кожу. Дыхание кончается, и мы на какой-то недолгий момент перестаем целоваться, поспешно избавляясь от остатков одежды. А потом я снова тяну Снейпа к себе, испытывая желание, сравнимое с сильной жаждой. Только он может утолить его. Только он.

Теплая ладонь уверенно сжимает мой член, заставляя меня охнуть и выгнуться навстречу, но я отчаянно закусываю губы и останавливаю его:

\- Вместе… пожалуйста… вместе…

Мгновение он смотрит на меня, потом кивает и призывает любрикант. Вязкая масса блестит на пальцах, когда он готовится ввести их в меня. Я преодолеваю возбуждение, разрывающее тело, поднимаюсь на колени:

\- Подожди…

Недоумение на его лице быстро исчезает, когда я окунаю пальцы в баночку и начинаю наносить смазку на его вздрагивающий от моих прикосновений член. Я хочу, чтобы он был во мне. Я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо со мной и никогда не пришло в голову никем заменить.

Я наклоняюсь и осторожно смыкаю губы вокруг нежной головки. Снейп вздрагивает, но я не отрываюсь - смазанная рука скользит по члену, а губы обнимают и движутся в такт. Я неплохо делал минет Симусу, но мне и в голову не приходило, что этот процесс может настолько возбуждать… Я чувствую, как поджимается мошонка, и свободной рукой сжимаю основание своего члена так же, как это в прошлый раз сделал он. Становится чуть легче, и я продолжаю, отпускаю себя и опрокидываю Снейпа на спину, склоняясь сверху. Горловые стоны прорываются, как я ни стараюсь сдерживаться, и происходящее настолько ярко, что я почти теряю рассудок.

\- Стой, - его пальцы тянут меня за волосы, вынуждая отстраниться, - стой… Иди сюда.

Я выпрямляюсь, падаю рядом - и сразу оказываюсь под ним, и глубокий поцелуй запечатывает меня, наверное, навсегда… я не против… уверенные пальцы ласкают мой член по всей длине, и я дрожу так сильно, что он не может не чувствовать эту дрожь. Я держусь из последних сил, я хочу кончить, когда он войдет в меня…

\- Гарри, - выдох в ухо. Все тело взрывается оргазмом, я кричу, хватаясь за него руками, а потом расслабляюсь, продолжая обнимать за шею. И раскидываю в стороны бессильные ноги.

\- Хочешь, остановимся на этом? - тихо спрашивает Снейп. Я моментально открываю глаза и трясу головой, глядя с внезапным испугом на его серьезное лицо, на жилку на виске. Он же хочет меня, хочет так сильно, что стискивает зубы, как он может… - Я хочу тебя, - шепчу я, надеясь, что это будет достаточным ответом. Он крепче сжимает меня в объятиях, и если бы я не знал, что он никогда этого не скажет, мне показалось бы, что он готов поблагодарить. Как я мог думать о нем и Малфое!

\- Тебе не будет так неприятно, как в прошлый раз, - обещает он, скользя смазанными пальцами около моего входа, разминая кольцо тугих мускулов. И это в самом деле не неприятно, может быть, потому, что я только что кончил, а может быть, потому что это делает со мной он и я хочу его. Хочу, чтобы все было, как в этот понедельник.

Снейп осторожно переворачивает меня на живот, подкладывает под бедра подушку. Я все еще вздрагиваю от облегчения и не до конца ушедшего возбуждения. А потом к моему отверстию прижимается головка его члена, и мне становится нечем дышать.

\- Да, - шепчу я, закрывая глаза, - да, да… - пока он входит в меня так медленно, насколько это вообще возможно.

Я принимаю его, ощущая удивительную заполненность, и Снейп заключает меня в объятия. Гладит по волосам, а я чувствую почему-то, что готов заплакать. Он дышит так поверхностно, словно дышать ему больно. Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглянуть на него:

\- Северус… - просто движение губ, без звука.

\- Да? - тоже почти беззвучное, и я не выношу напряжения во всем его теле, передающегося мне:

\- Не сдерживайся…

\- Я уже говорил тебе… - начинает он, но я не слушаю, а подаюсь бедрами ему навстречу, вынуждая охнуть, и еще раз:

\- Ты меня не разорвешь. Я не боюсь… Давай же…

Он умудряется усмехнуться, запрокидывая голову, а потом начинает двигаться, осторожно, медленно, но я не даю ему контролировать происходящее, как ни прижимает он к постели мои бедра. Я двигаюсь ему навстречу, вынуждая отбросить самообладание, и он однажды стонет:

\- Не надо!

\- Надо… - шепчу я в ответ, сам заводясь от того, какое действие оказывают мои движения, - надо, надо, надо… о-ох…

Его рука проскальзывает вниз, сжимает мой член, трущийся о простыню, и я кончаю первым, вскрикивая и чуть не теряя сознание.

Снейп не надолго отстает от меня. Еще несколько движений - и он закусывает губу и так стискивает в кольце рук, что у меня снова будут синяки. Как хорошо…

\- Ты не прогонишь меня, как в прошлый раз? - спрашиваю я, не торопясь выпускать его из себя.

\- Не раньше, чем мы оба выспимся.

Я дрожу от усилия, приподнимаясь и оборачиваясь, но это стоит того: углы губ Снейпа поднимаются в намеке на улыбку. Он выходит из меня, и я позволяю ему лечь на бок - лишь затем, чтобы тут же привалиться и уткнуться лицом в бледную грудь. Он когда-нибудь загорал?

Очищающее заклинание, accio для одеяла - и тишина, в которой только наше постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание.

Я убью его, если он попробует взять в постель кого-нибудь кроме меня.

***

На сей раз я вспоминаю, где нахожусь, даже раньше, чем открываю глаза. Я не тороплюсь поднимать ресницы и медленно прокручиваю в памяти цепочку событий, снова приведших меня в эту постель.

Подслушанный разговор, едва ли срежиссированный и все же лживый. Потому что я верю Снейпу.

Скандал, который я устроил, явившись в его кабинет. А ведь шел с четким намерением только озвучить свое негодование, сказать, что все знаю и уйти. Неужели Снейп прав и это ревность?

Его глаза, в которых негодование сменялось беспокойством. Если, конечно, я не ошибся.

И его спальня.

Соединение тел, от которого хочется жить. Если бы кто-нибудь раньше сказал мне, что секс способен придавать столько сил, я бы не поверил. Хотя сейчас даже пошевелиться лень.

Наверное, уже ночь или поздний вечер, и мне вновь придется вызывать Добби и отправлять его за мантией-невидимкой. Но мне совершенно не хочется выбираться из-под одеяла и тяжелой руки, которой Снейп во сне обнимает меня за талию.

Симус никогда не разрешал мне засыпать рядом. Боялся, что нас застанут? Или во сне люди становятся уязвимее, и он не желал, чтобы я увидел его незащищенным?

Снейп такого не опасается. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что он начал нравиться мне даже внешне - резкие черты лица, сухощавая фигура, вечно падающие на лицо волосы. Зато он изумительно пахнет, особенно когда запахи, впитавшиеся в мантию, смешиваются с ароматом кожи.

Мне нравится спать с ним.

Я не хочу в свою постель.

Я вздыхаю и открываю глаза. В комнате сгустились тени, камин не разожжен, темно и холодно. А мне вполне уютно.

Я осторожно поднимаю голову, чтобы оглядеться - хотя чего я здесь еще не видел? - и встречаюсь с внимательным взглядом.

Он не спит! Ни за что не заподозрил бы.

Я произношу невнятное "гм" и падаю обратно на подушку, не в силах отвести взгляд. Почему, проснувшись вместе со Снейпом, начинаешь задавать себе вопрос "как я здесь оказался"?

\- Выспался, - комментирует он мое поведение.

\- Угу… - я не знаю, о чем разговаривать. Лучше всего, когда мы не разговорами занимаемся.

\- Замечательно. Тогда подъем.

Так я и знал, что он меня выгонит. Вот еще выяснить бы, давно ли он меня рассматривает. И зачем.

Я гляжу на него и думаю, что даже в мыслях не рискну назвать нас любовниками. Под таким взором чувствуешь себя младшекурсником, неверно приготовившим травяной чай, а никак не…

\- Вы же не намерены здесь заночевать? - уточняет Снейп сдержанно.

Все равно ведь не предложат.

Но я не тороплюсь вставать, пока он не уберет с меня руку.

Злополучный вопрос "Как быть с именем" возвращается с неумолимой стремительностью. Снейп его предугадывает:

\- Поттер, прошу услышать сейчас и запомнить на будущее: наше с вами общение будет протекать в прежних рамках. Поэтому вопрос о том, как вы должны ко мне обращаться, неактуален. Это ясно?

\- Вполне… сэр, - я смотрю ему в глаза, внезапно вспоминая, как прижимал к себе эту тяжелую голову, как шептал его имя и просил взять меня… Губы пересыхают, и я непроизвольно облизываю их. Снейп поднимает бровь:

\- Если это провокация, Поттер, то неудачная.

Я медленно качаю головой, не отводя взгляда, а потом выпрастываю руки из-под одеяла, медленно поднимаю их и кладу ему на плечи, пытаясь притянуть ближе. Снейп не поддается на мои усилия:

\- Поттер. Думаю, ваши потребности насыщены. Не стоит придавать нашим… действиям видимость чего-то большего, чем просто удовлетворение желания.

\- Взаимного желания, - с ощущением собственной правоты откликаюсь я. Он хмыкает и остается неподвижным. Ладно же - сплетаю пальцы в замок за его шеей и приподнимаюсь, чтобы всем весом потянуть вниз. Он опирается на локти по обе стороны от моих плеч, кладет ладони на подушку:

\- Чего ты добиваешься?

Я еще раз качаю головой:

\- Ничего, - полушепот, который кажется неуместным при взгляде на его плотно сжатые губы. Но я не пугаюсь их неприступности и все равно тянусь, чтобы поцеловать. - Я могу прийти завтра?

\- Завтра? Скорее, уже сегодня, Поттер, - Снейп откидывается на спину и потягивается.

Совершенно человеческий жест, не вяжущийся с его образом. Я с трудом подавляю желание навалиться сверху и повторить все, что мы делали на этой постели. Что со мной сегодня?

Я сажусь, спускаю ноги с кровати и осторожно встаю, помня о боли, которую испытывал в прошлый раз.

Он сказал правду, когда обещал, что в этот раз будет легче. Немного неприятно - не более того.

Я с силой прогибаюсь назад, ощущая, как кровь приливает к затекшим мышцам. Потом наклоняюсь за плавками. Почему-то факт, что в этот раз по полу разбросаны не только мои вещи, необычайно приятен. Кстати, на его рубашке не хватает двух пуговиц. Еще один довод в пользу спортивного стиля - толстовке от небрежного стаскивания ничего не сделалось.

Я слышу за спиной движение, поэтому когда оборачиваюсь и вижу, что Снейп уже в брюках и рубашке - черной, белая по-прежнему лежит на полу - не удивляюсь.

Он оглядывает меня: волглые джинсы и толстовка холодят тело, я ежусь - и молча поднимает с пола свою мантию. Я ожидал, что он выкажет неудовольствие тем, как мы обошлись с одеждой, но Снейп лишь извлекает палочку и накладывает высушивающее заклинание. Я благодарно киваю.

\- Тебе не больно? - безразлично спрашивает он.

Да-да, именно потому, что ему все равно, и интересуется. Я чуть заметно улыбаюсь и мотаю головой.

\- Тогда вызови своего домового эльфа, пусть поможет тебе исчезнуть из моих комнат как можно быстрее, - Снейп левитирует свои вещи на кресло.

\- Так… сэр… могу я завтра прийти? - повторяю я вопрос, на который он не ответил ни да ни нет.

\- Если мне не изменяет память, завтра у шестого курса в расписании стоят Высшие Зелья, - отвечает Снейп, - думаю, там мы с вами встретимся.

\- А окклюменция? - с чего в моем голосе появилась тревожная нотка?

\- Вам скоро не будут требоваться эти занятия, Поттер, - Снейп разжигает в камине огонь, и на его лицо ложатся четкие тени. Взгляда становится не разобрать, а его голос как всегда ничего не выражает. Я уже привык к полумраку. - Вы научились ставить защиту, блокирующую доступ к сознанию. Все, что от вас отныне требуется - поддерживать ее на должном уровне. Могу сказать, что вы проявили сообразительность и талант, самостоятельно додумавшись до заклятия Зеркала. Это говорит о магическом потенциале, который вы бездарно тратите на разные глупости. Вы способны, Поттер. Но чаще всего не хотите.

\- Я все равно приду, - упрямо говорю я, - если мне больше не нужна окклюменция, может быть, вы займетесь со мной легилименцией?

Он выглядит удивленным:

\- Для чего?

\- Чтобы я был во всеоружии, - отвечаю я тихо, отводя глаза, - Вол… Сами-Знаете-Кого что-то давно не было слышно. Я опасаюсь.

\- Чего? - спрашивает он резко, подходя ближе. Я отворачиваюсь:

\- Всего. Главным образом, что не смогу отразить его, когда от этого будет зависеть жизнь… или жизни.

\- Ты уже отражал его, - Снейп берет меня за плечо и поворачивает к огню, - ты смог поставить защиту.

Вместо ответа я беру его правую руку и поднимаю на уровень глаз. Следы зубов сошли с пальцев, но я помню, где они были, и безошибочно прослеживаю ногтем. Потом отпускаю руку и вздыхаю:

\- Если бы не вы…

\- Если бы не я, ты справился бы в одиночку, Поттер, - он раздраженно хмурится, - откуда такое внезапное малодушие?

Я долго молчу, а потом смотрю на него, не в силах придать взгляду равнодушное выражение. Это вопрос, и Снейп понимает его правильно:

\- Ты можешь прийти. Но не обещаю, что занятие состоится. Завтра у меня много работы.

\- У вас не будет из-за меня неприятностей? - тихо откликаюсь я.

\- У меня - из-за вас? - насмешливо фыркает Снейп, - неприятности начались с вашим появлением на свет, так что не стоят упоминания.

\- Я имею в виду, у директора или профессора МакГонагалл не может возникнуть вопросов? - не сдаюсь я.

\- До сих пор не возникало. И я полагаю, что смогу объясниться с коллегами, особенно если вы будете держать язык за зубами. - Я торопливо киваю. - Логичнее поинтересоваться, не потеряют ли вас ваши друзья.

\- Нет, - поспешно отвечаю я, и Снейп с подозрением смотрит на меня:

\- Поттер, вы идиот?

\- Вы не дослушали, - сердито говорю я, - я ничего им не рассказывал. Просто Гермиона… Они с Роном тоже…

\- Замечательно. Хогвартсу недоставало только беременных студенток, - обрывает он, тряхнув волосами.

\- Да при чем тут беременных! - возмущаюсь я, - они же взрослые люди!

\- Поттер, в шестнадцать лет человек взрослым не бывает! - бросает Снейп с досадой.

\- А я?

Повисает пауза, во время которой мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. Потом Снейп говорит спокойнее:

\- Вы всегда были исключением из правил. Может быть, потому, что слишком часто их нарушали.

Дышать становится легче.

По крайней мере, меня он считает достаточно взрослым, так или нет?

Ага, особенно когда с полуслова понимает, о чем ты собираешься говорить в течение ближайшего часа.

За-ткнись.

\- И вообще, почему, если речь заходит о моих друзьях, они идиоты, а если Малфой выбирает между Паркинсон и Буллстроуд, не зная, кого предпочесть на ночь, это нормально? - аргумент в защиту Гриффиндора.

\- Оставьте вы мистера Малфоя в покое, - морщится Снейп, - ваша антипатия мне давно известна.

\- Но я сам слышал!

\- У вас вообще дивная способность слышать то, что не имеет отношения к вашей особе.

Я начинаю закипать:

\- Вы, между прочим, спрашивали, не потеряют ли меня Рон и Гермиона! Так вот я ответил, что не потеряют! Что вы теперь цепляетесь!

\- А вы, между прочим, признались, что они в курсе происходящего! Есть от чего прийти в восторг! - парирует Снейп так же язвительно.

\- Не они, а Гермиона! А она никому не скажет!

Снейп задумчиво постукивает пальцами по подбородку, затем пожимает плечами:

\- Что ж, когда дело не касается мистера Уизли, я склонен поверить вашим обещаниям.

\- А чем вам Рон не угодил...

\- Ничем, кроме того, что он представляется мне ребенком с задержкой развития. Впрочем, чего еще ждать от Уизли.

\- Не смейте оскорблять моих друзей! - я подскакиваю к нему, уперев руки в бедра.

\- Перестаньте сверкать глазами. Я всего лишь сформулировал общее мнение. Оделись, Поттер? Шагом марш отсюда!

Я молча направляюсь в гостиную и повторяю процедуру вызова Добби. Мантия-невидимка оказывается у меня в руках полминуты спустя. Надо будет ее все время в сумке таскать, что ли.

Я вновь иду в спальню, чтобы попрощаться, и сталкиваюсь со Снейпом на пороге. Отступаю, давая пройти, наблюдаю, как он подходит к шкафу, произносит неразборчивое заклинание и извлекает кофемолку и пакет кофе.

На какое-то мгновение мне хочется остаться и посмотреть, как работает маггловская техника без помощи рук, подчиняясь лишь волшебной палочке. Но мне действительно пора.

\- Профессор Снейп, - тихо говорю я, отвлекая его от насыпания зерен в мельничку.

Он поднимает голову с таким видом, словно удивлен тем, что я еще здесь. Ничего неожиданного.

\- Не скажете, сколько времени?

\- Начало первого, вы не носите наручные часы?

\- Я снял их, когда пошел помогать мадам Стебль.

Я топчусь на месте, не зная, как повернуться и уйти. Снейп качает головой и приближается, неуловимым движением касаясь моего лица кончиками пальцев:

\- Иди спать.

Я накидываю мантию, отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть его лица, когда на моем месте окажется пустота, и выхожу из комнаты. Дверь сразу же закрывается за спиной.

В коридоре пусто. Я иду в Гриффиндорскую гостиную, передвигая ноги с тем же трудом, с каким вечером шел сюда, но на душе почему-то легко.

***


	29. Новые вопросы

Я жую прихваченный с обеда сандвич и рассматриваю движущуюся картинку в учебнике по Уходу за магическими существами. Честно говоря, большинства изображенных на страницах зверей мы в глаза не видели, и проку от занятий, где мы занимаемся кормлением гибридов, которых разводит Хагрид, немного. Но ни у кого из нас не хватит мужества сказать об этом вслух. В конце концов, экзамен точно пройдет успешно, если наш учитель не поручит для успешной сдачи погладить мантикору.

Я хмыкаю, проводя пальцем по изображению небольшого черного дракона. Перуанский ядозуб, пароль к нашей гостиной. Хорошо, что не норвежский горбатый, - я перелистываю учебник и смотрю на родственника Норберта.

\- Я думал, толпа будет, - рассуждает Рон, не заботясь о том, чтобы понизить голос, - за столом человек восемьдесят было, а на Трансфигурации оказалось, что только пятеро к слизеринскому курсу добавились.

\- Ну, во-первых, их не восемьдесят, а шестьдесят пять, - менторским тоном откликается Гермиона, - хотя если учесть, что в Дурмштранге всего и было триста пятьдесят учащихся, а из них примерно сорок человек погибли и вдвое больше ранено, к нам пришло и впрямь немало. Триста пятьдесят минус сто двадцать, округляя - это двести тридцать. Еще скольких-то забрали родители, седьмые курсы вообще освобождены от занятий до самых экзаменов - у них же аттестация. Итого получается, в Хогвартсе дурмштрангцев больше, чем в Шармбатоне.

\- И за что нам такое счастье, - скептически хмыкает Рон, - ты их мантии разглядела?

\- Нет, - Гермиона поднимает брови, - а что такое?

\- У рэйвенкловских - пока ничего, а у слизеринских…

\- Не томи, а?

\- Они уже герб Дома нацепили, вот что! - произносит Рон со злостью, - небось рады-радешеньки, что попали на этот факультет. А вы мне еще не верили, когда я предупреждал, что они наверняка Пожиратели смерти!

\- Рон, не идиотствуй, - так же раздраженно отзывается Гермиона, - что, по-твоему, на Слизерине Пожиратели смерти учатся, что ли?

\- А почему нет? Один Малфой чего стоит!

\- Не записывай Малфоя на тёмную сторону только потому, что его отец служит Сам-Знаешь-Кому!

Гермиона почти кричит, я соскакиваю с широкого подоконника и встаю между друзьями:

\- Хватит!

От неожиданности оба умолкают и уставляются на меня, приоткрыв рты. Я пользуюсь их замешательством:

\- Нашли из-за чего поругаться - из-за Дурмштранга и Слизерина! Лучшей темы не выбрать!

\- И в самом деле, - Гермиона трет переносицу и жмурится.

\- Ну да, конечно, - странным тоном говорит Рон, - это же не те темы, при которых с тобой можно найти общий язык.

\- Не выразишься понятнее? - я уже не удивляюсь ни своему ровному тону, ни вежливости. Я сильно подозреваю, где их набрался.

Рон криво усмехается:

\- Гарри, только не надо развивать идеи всеобщего равенства. Мы ведь оба знаем, что ты на Слизерине скоро своим в доску будешь.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - настороженно спрашиваю я.

Мы обсуждали только с Гермионой… Она же не могла рассказать, нет? Я поручился за нее сегодня ночью…

Я перевожу взгляд на ее лицо - она отчаянно мотает головой. Рон этого не видит: он повернулся к Гермионе спиной и не отрывает взгляда от воротника моей рубашки.

\- Рон, что ты имеешь в виду? - переспрашиваю я после затянувшейся паузы. Он с самого утра выглядит разозленным и изумленным одновременно, бросает на меня короткие взгляды. Не могу понять, что в моем внешнем виде могло вызвать такую реакцию.

Рон начинает говорить, но его слова перекрывает звук колокола. Большая перемена кончилась, пора на Чары. Я пожимаю плечами, закидываю за спину сумку:

\- Не хочешь говорить, дело твое. Только в следующий раз, когда надумаешь бросаться словами, сначала обдумай. - Мы стоим друг против друга, как тогда, когда Рон впервые заговорил о том, что я излишне переживаю о возможном исчезновении Снейпа.

Стоило только вспомнить о нем, и в груди становится теплее.

"- А чем вам Рон не угодил...

\- Ничем, кроме того, что он представляется мне ребенком с задержкой развития. Впрочем, чего еще ждать от Уизли.

\- Не смейте оскорблять моих друзей!"

Его голос раздается в моих ушах так явственно, что хочется обернуться. Но я знаю, что его нет за моей спиной. У него сейчас урок у четвертого курса, а следующая пара - у нас.

Скоро я с ним встречусь. Не знаю, хочу ли - и зачем я так напрашивался сегодня на окклюменцию, когда он явно не горел желанием меня видеть?

Снейп. Снейп. Снейп.

Я обхожу Рона и направляюсь на Чары. Гермиона идет за мной, торопливо шаря в сумке. Кажется, она выяснила, что не взяла пергамент с домашней работой, потому что лицо у нее мрачнеет. Всю большую перемену читать нам лекцию о численности дурмштрангцев - и обнаружить, что забыла работу…

\- Я скажу, что ты на пару минут опоздаешь, - говорю я, принимая у нее сумку. Гермиона благодарно кивает и бегом несется по направлению к Гриффиндорской башне.

Рон идет рядом и молча сопит, не то не решаясь продолжить разговор и окончательно рассориться, не то не зная, что сказать. Я не нарушаю молчания, и он вдруг решительно забегает вперед, загораживая дорогу. Я хмуро смотрю на него:

\- Ты чего?

Вместо ответа Рон вытягивает руку и начесывает пальцами пряди моих волос так, чтобы они закрыли ухо и шею. Я отодвигаюсь:

\- Да что стряслось, в самом деле? Ты с утра будто не в себе!

\- А ты заметил? - холодно отвечает он, - я думал, ты всю первую пару пытался глаза продрать. Во сколько вернулся? Откуда?

\- Слушай, Рон, ты мой друг, но это не твое дело! - я вновь обхожу его. - Пошли, мы уже опаздываем.

\- Разумеется, это не мое дело. И ничье кроме твоего, надо думать. Только, Гарри, в зеркало глядеться надо перед выходом, если хочешь, чтобы твои тайны были при тебе! - бросает Рон, не отставая.

Я автоматически сбавляю шаг. Зачем он так смотрел на мою шею? Мои пальцы торопливо скользят по коже - и у меня вырывается сдавленное шипение. Больно.

Ах черт возьми!

\- Рон! - мне хочется рассмеяться, но я знаю, смех выйдет нервным, и сдерживаюсь, - что у меня там, что ты пытался закрыть?

\- Сам не знаешь? - он смущается, я вижу, как вспыхивают его щеки, - попроси у Гермионы зеркальце. А лучше исцеляющие чары. Она хорошо умеет сводить такие штуки.

\- Да какие, можешь ты сказать по-человечески?

\- У тебя на шее засос. Со следами зубов, - раздельно выговаривает Рон, глядя мне прямо в глаза. - Я так понимаю, тебе его не девчонка оставила. А учитывая, что ты опять поздно вернулся и был в мантии-невидимке…

\- И что с того? - резко интересуюсь я. - В твои отношения с Гермионой я не вмешиваюсь! Или тебе настолько противна мысль, что я…

\- Не что ты, то есть не кто, а с кем ты. Извини. Мне просто… просто противно.

Рон отворачивается, а я срываюсь с места, чувствуя спиной его взгляд.

По крайней мере, искренне. По крайней мере, искренне, - бьется в висках одна и та же мысль.

Когда я пойму, отчего мне стало больно, я обязательно успокоюсь. И может быть, даже извинюсь за несдержанность. Если разберусь.

У дверей мы сталкиваемся с Гермионой. Она выглядит запыхавшейся, но довольной, и сжимает свернутый пергамент. Мы даже не опоздали, большинство студентов во время большой перемены выходит из замка, поэтому все пришли почти одновременно. Проходим, рассаживаемся по местам, и Гермиона задает логичный вопрос:

\- А где Рон?

\- Опаздывает, - бормочу я, не отрывая взгляда от взбирающегося на стул Флитвика.

\- Он сегодня какой-то странный, - замечает Гермиона, - как с цепи сорвался. Какая оса его ужалила?

\- Ему не дает покоя, кто мог ужалить меня, - признаться оказалось почему-то гораздо проще, чем я ожидал. Я осторожно отвожу в сторону волосы и поднятый воротник рубашки. Гермиона, сосредоточенно сжав губы, рассматривает мою шею, а потом без предупреждения взмахивает палочкой, произнося исцеляющее заклинание.

И вправду быстро. Кто из них любит кусаться, она или Рон? А впрочем, какое мне дело.

\- Гарри… что он тебе сказал?

\- Что ему противно, - цитирую я безразличным голосом. Хотел бы я и впрямь ничего не чувствовать.

\- Ой, - она закрывает рукой глаза, словно стыдясь услышанного, - Гарри, не бери в голову. Он не со зла. Рон просто за тебя переживает, вот и все.

\- Он так переживает, что я себя дерьмом чувствую, - вырывается у меня. - Извини.

\- Не страшно. Почему… так?

\- Потому что, по его мнению, секс с… ты поняла, да? - она кивает, и я еще больше понижаю голос, - это гадость. Ты не видела лица Рона, - с горечью говорю я и отворачиваюсь.

\- Гарри, - Гермиона кладет руку мне на плечо, - Рон не в курсе, с кем ты… ээ… с кем ты бываешь, - находится она. - Я ему не рассказывала, а больше никто не знает, клянусь.

\- Значит, сам догадался. Если это выйдет на свет, ему конец!

Вот, кажется, то, что меня тревожит.

\- Кому конец? - не понимает Гермиона. - Рону? Драться будете?

\- При чем тут Рон, - отмахиваюсь я, - Снейпу!

Гермиона читает фамилию по моим губам, потом трясет головой:

\- За связь с учеником, да? - она прикрывает рот ладонями, я медленно наклоняю голову в знак согласия, внутренне ужаснувшись подобной перспективе.

Почему я не могу заниматься сексом с кем хочу, не оглядываясь на то, принято так или не принято! И хуже всего, что Снейп в создавшейся ситуации рискует гораздо больше меня.

Но почему он согласился на это?

\- Не бойся. Никто не узнает, - прерывает Гермиона мои размышления. Голос ее звучит решительно. - Я обещаю, Гарри.

В этот момент в кабинет боком проскальзывает Рон, торопливо проходит к своему месту и садится, демонстративно не глядя на меня.

\- Добрый день, господа, - раздается в наступившей тишине голос профессора Флитвика.

\- Был добрый, - бормочу я, машинально задерживая взгляд на мантиях дурмштрангцев. По крайней мере, они не переоделись в зеленое с серебром. А слизеринский герб на одежде в самом деле появился. Рон ошибся, на шестом курсе не пятеро, а семеро, остальные, видимо, младше. Но тридцать человек, приписанных к факультету, который и так не малолюден - наверное, еще одна головная боль для Снейпа.

А Снейп головная боль для Рона, судя по тому, как он упорно отворачивается. Признаться, я не думал, что его так покоробит. Он, наверное, мог смириться с теорией, а когда увидел проявления практики…

Я догадываюсь, когда появился засос - когда Снейп сдавил меня в сокрушительном объятии и коротко застонал куда-то в волосы, а потом приник поцелуем. Конечно, мне не пришло в голову обеспокоиться возможными следами. При другом раскладе я и не подумал бы избавляться от этой метки. Метки Снейпа на мне.

М-да, приплыли…

К низу живота приливает тяжелая горячая волна, и я усилием воли приказываю себе переключить мысли на что-нибудь другое. Такое ощущение, что прошедшая ночь что-то изменила во мне. Если бы Гермиона заинтересовалась сейчас, думаю ли я "о происходящем", ответом ей были бы только мои горящие уши.

Думаю.

Не знаю, почему, не понимаю, зачем; думаю, словно не удовлетворен…

Я вел себя хуже ребенка, я должен стыдиться того, что ему наговорил, кажется, я даже угрожал. Его глаза смеялись надо мной, я помню. Тогда мне казалось, что он оскорбляет меня. Почему-то сейчас, в воспоминаниях, я не чувствую яда в насмешке. И мне не хочется провалиться под землю при мысли, что через час мы встретимся глазами. А если не встретимся, я всю пару буду бросать на него взгляды, склонясь над тетрадью - украдкой, сквозь низко нависающую челку.

Просто он здорово делает это.

Делает что?

Занимается сексом.

Неделю назад ты сказал бы "трахается".

Я и сейчас могу так сказать - какая разница?

Никакой, Гарри. Абсолютно никакой.

Пропади все пропадом.

\- Скрепляющие чары предназначены не только для того, чтобы, находясь в дырявой лодке, не пойти ко дну и благополучно пристать к берегу, применив Залатывающее заклинание, входящее в перечень заклинаний этого направления. Используя, к примеру, Фиксирующее заклинание, маг с сильным магическим потенциалом может ненадолго остановить землетрясение - разумеется, не предотвратить его, однако дать окружающим возможность спастись всеми возможными способами. Мы с вами начнем с простейшего заклинания, открывающего список Скрепляющих чар: Поддерживающего. Его используют при постройке дома, укрепляя стены - чтобы были долговечнее и стояли крепче.

Тонкий голос Флитвика невольно усыпляет, но на Чарах отвлечься нельзя: круглые совиные глаза маленького профессора цепко следят за громадной аудиторией, никого не упуская из виду. Я заканчиваю конспектировать и откладываю перо, приготовившись следить за показом заклинания на примере. На столе Флитвика появляется карточный домик, воздвигнутый мановением палочки. Колода Таро, вся или почти вся. Сооружение кажется до такой степени хлипким, что, пожалуй, дунь на нее даже отсюда, с четвертого ряда - рассыплется.

Флитвик направляет палочку на верхнюю, балансирующую горизонтально, как флюгер на башенке, карту. А потом произносит неизвестное заклинание. Во всяком случае, в учебнике его не было. Если на экзамене тоже будет то, чего нет в учебнике, мы запоём…

Чаровед вспрыгивает на стол и обеими руками поднимает домик, словно он выточен из цельного куска дерева. Карты даже не вздрагивают, пока он вертит конструкцию и так и сяк. Мы невольно аплодируем.

\- Что ж, отлично, - Флитвик ставит домик назад на столешницу и произносит отменяющее заклятие. Колода рассыпается картонными прямоугольниками. - Теперь запишите заклинание и начинайте отрабатывать его, у вас есть полчаса до получения успешного результата. Да, мисс Торп?

Руку подняла одна из новеньких. Наверное, теперь их уже стоит называть слизеринцами, раз они будут учиться до окончания школы вместе с нами.

\- Профессор Флитвик, - она говорит с небольшим акцентом, четко произнося слова, - а к людям Скрепляющие чары применимы?

Он по-птичьи склоняет голову:

\- Вы хотите спросить о Приворотных чарах, мисс Торп?

Девушка краснеет, но на фоне кричаще-красной мантии это не слишком заметно:

\- Я только хотела уточнить…

\- Что ж, я так и понял, - согласно кивает Флитвик, - садитесь. Да, Приворотные чары являются разновидностью Скрепляющих. Думаю, нет нужды объяснять вам, взрослым людям, что они являются запрещенными к использованию и за их применение налагается серьезное взыскание или крупный штраф, если речь идет не о школе.

Шум голосов заглушает последние слова; главный вопрос, который можно разобрать в общем гаме - "почему?". Флитвик повелительно поднимает руку:

\- Тише, пожалуйста. - После воцарившейся тишины он говорит очень негромко, так, что задние ряды вынуждены напрячь слух:

\- Чувство, которое призваны генерировать Приворотные чары, мы привыкли называть любовью. Это не так. Любовь стихийна, непредсказуема, однако гораздо реже становится причиной душевных мук, нежели страсть, с которой ее часто путают.

Данное заклинание вызывает именно страсть. Тяжелую зависимость, невозможность обходиться без другого человека, неспособность ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме предмета своего желания - необязательно плотского. Человек лишается внутренней свободы, его поступки и чувства подчиняются одной цели: принадлежать другому человеку и получить его в свое владение. Истории известны случаи, когда объект страсти попадал в руки того, на кого когда-то наложил заклинание. Все эти случаи закончились печально. Для обеих сторон.

Не стоит путать любовь и страсть, господа. Любовь никогда не возникает на пустом месте, она оправданна: жизнью, цепью совместно пережитых обстоятельств, дружбой, наконец. Если такой основы нет, никакое приворотное заклинание не сделает ваш дом счастливым, пусть вы обретете власть и станете желанны для человека, которого стремились залучить.

Поэтому, мисс Торп, Приворотные чары признаны опасными и неприменимыми в нашем обществе. Несмотря на то, что они плохо поддаются распознаванию, опытный маг всегда сможет найти их, снять и увидеть отпечаток магии того, кто наложил заклинание.

Всегда трижды подумайте об оправданности подобного шага, - вновь обращается Флитвик ко всем нам, - и поищите любые другие узы, могущие соединить вас с человеком, к которому испытываете влечение.

Я сижу, невидяще уставившись на пергамент с конспектом перед собой, и не могу перестать повторять про себя услышанное. Любовь и страсть… Я всегда считал их одним и тем же. Оказалось, я был не прав.

А как классифицировать влюбленность?

А то, что было у меня с Симусом?

А просто секс, от которого хочется петь и прижиматься к теплому телу человека, лежащего рядом?

Странно, что Флитвик вдруг прочел нам лекцию по этике. Обычно за ним подобное не водится. И странно, что меня это так зацепило.

Встать, откашляться и спросить: "Сэр, а секс относится к которой из категорий? Или можно не беспокоиться по этому поводу, потому что он не то и не другое, и не ломать голову?" Внемли последнему, Гарри. Полпары таращиться на лист бумаги, изо всех сил не думая о том, что лезет в мысли… Наверное, сказывается интенсивная подготовка к экзаменам. Сплю с открытыми глазами.

\- Гарри, - Гермиона проводит рукой перед моим лицом, - ты в порядке?

\- В полном, - откликаюсь я без должной уверенности в голосе, - как там точно звучит это заклинание, Цементирующее?

\- Поддерживающее, - смеется она.

Рон даже не улыбается.

***

\- В какой последовательности нам поставят экзамены, не знаешь?

Гермиона снова идет между нами, служа связующим звеном. Мы с Роном не разговариваем. Если ему хочется дуться, это его дело.

Я чувствую себя задетым. Мне кажется, его слова о моем выборе любовника как-то перекликаются с теми давними, брошенными Финниганом у подножия лестницы, ведущей из подземелий. Пусть Симус тогда попал пальцем в небо, я все же набил ему морду. А Рон… Не драться ведь с ним, в самом деле. Он даже не понял, что оскорбляя Снейпа, оскорбляет меня. Хотя когда Гермиону обзывают "грязнокровкой", он это понимает прекрасно и реагирует соответственно.

\- Я думаю, что если бы ты глянул на расписание экзаменов, висящее в Гриффиндорской гостиной, ты был бы в курсе, - излишне жизнерадостно отвечает мне Гермиона, - насколько я помню, там стоят Чары, Травология, Трансфигурация, Высшие Зелья и Астрономия - если по тому профилю, по которому ты учишься, Гарри. У меня несколько другой набор, а у Рона я просто не помню навскидку.

\- Почему меня это не удивляет, - бросает Рон в сторону.

\- Меня же не удивляет, что ты не помнишь последовательность собственных экзаменов! - возражает Гермиона, нахмурившись, - ты все время забываешь, хотя каждый день меня спрашиваешь!

\- Я спрашиваю каждый день, и ты до сих пор не выучила, а как он спросил, так наизусть отбарабанила!

Мы останавливаемся посреди коридора. Гермиона поворачивается к Рону и очень чистым голосом осведомляется:

\- Рон, если ты встал не с той ноги, должна ли я сделать на это скидку?

\- Не делай, - он прищуривается, - я тебе ценный совет дам. Попроси Гарри взять тебя с собой на свидание. Третьей будешь, ощущениями новыми обогатишься…

Звук хлесткой пощечины слышен, наверное, не только мне. К счастью, наши сокурсники уже ушли вперед, вокруг нет знакомых лиц и в галерее не слишком людно.

Что мы все, с ума посходили? Вчера я на Снейпа кидался, сегодня мои друзья, того и гляди, вдребезги разругаются…

Я стою и вижу нас словно со стороны. Рон качает мотнувшейся от удара в сторону головой, тяжело смотрит на нас и готовится уйти. Гермиона хватает его за руку. Он оборачивается, наверное, надеясь на извинения. Но никак не на то, что слышит.

\- Ты просто дурак, Рональд Уизли, - четко произносит Гермиона, - если думаешь, что можешь говорить все, что вздумается, нам - своим друзьям. Если мы тебе больше не подходим, так и скажи, не стесняйся, но учти: если ты позволишь себе хоть одно слово о Гарри за его спиной, я… Ты знаешь, я много заклинаний выучила. Ты точно пожалеешь.

\- Ясненько, - цедит Рон, - уже в курсе, значит? Шею успели вылечить?

\- Успели, - зло говорю я, сдерживаясь, чтобы не продолжить начатое Гермионой.

\- Замечательно. Рад за вас. Знаешь, Гермиона, не ожидал найти в тебе такую поборницу… как бы это назвать…

\- Скажи прямо, - предлагаю я, не мигая сверля его глазами.

\- Да черт с вами. Не хочу, - он машет рукой и отворачивается, - не скажу я никому.

Он, сгорбившись, уходит, а Гермиона в растерянности поворачивается ко мне:

\- Ты хоть что-нибудь понимаешь?

\- Кажется, понимаю, - отвечаю я и даже улыбаюсь.

\- Он примет это, Гарри, должен принять, - расстроенно бормочет она, не слушая, - Рон же всегда говорил, что ему безразлична ориентация…

\- Вы что, обсуждали меня? - я практически не чувствую удивления.

\- Несколько раз, еще зимой, пока не были уверены… Да Рон сам говорил, что это нормально, я его не настраивала!

\- На словах всегда легче, чем в действительности, - горько говорю я, - пошли, что ли, у нас сейчас Высшие Зелья начнутся.

\- Идем, - решительно кивает Гермиона.

Мы почти доходим до класса, когда она заглядывает мне в лицо. Глаза у нее грустные, но глубоко внутри все-таки улыбаются:

\- А как ты теперь чувствуешь себя на его уроках? Незаметно, чтобы он делал тебе скидки.

\- Да ты что! - фыркаю я искренне, - скорее летом снег пойдет! Я вообще не думаю об этом нигде, если только мы не одни, - шепотом прибавляю я. - На его лекциях даже в голову не приходит ничего… такого. Честно.

\- Я почему-то так и поняла, - кивает Гермиона, - наверное, это два совсем разных человека: для всех и для тебя.

Я не отвечаю на ее слова, хотя в них определенно есть доля истины. Но ведь он только мой… да даже не любовник, раз я продолжаю в мыслях называть его "Снейп" и "он", без имени.

Так какое мне дело, вижу ли я его иначе, чем окружающие?

Или держится ли он со мной не так, как с остальными?

А вот до этого мне, кажется, есть дело.

Потому что я в самом деле не намерен допускать никого, кроме себя.

О Мерлин, святой и великий.

Почему?

Он спит со мной. Я сплю с ним. Мне это нравится. Может быть, ему тоже, раз он на это согласился при таком риске. Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым и нормальным. У нас классный секс.

Но ничего больше! А вышеперечисленное… оно ведь не соединяет накрепко. Так что это не то чувство, которое сегодня характеризовал Флитвик. Не возникшее из цепочки обстоятельств и дружбы.

У нас только физиология. И моя кретинская ревность.

Два разных человека. Для всех - и для меня.

Снейп.

Я вхожу в кабинет, не поднимая головы.

***

\- Итак, на прошлом занятии вы готовили зелье "Сновидений без кошмаров". Уместнее было бы назвать это времяпрепровождение порчей ингредиентов. Сегодня вам предстоит та же процедура, однако я надеюсь на более успешные результаты. В противном случае я буду… недоволен.

Снейп идет между рядами, и головы студентов рефлекторно склоняются ниже к котлам. Я помню, что должен вести себя соответственно, и спешно отвожу глаза, успев заметить, как Рон морщит нос, нарочито не глядя на меня. Наверное, иронизирует над моей маскировкой. Или думает, я настолько зависим от Снейпа, что и глянуть в его сторону опасаюсь, чтобы себя не выдать.

Я вздыхаю, считаю до трех и поднимаю голову. Как раз вовремя для того, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с подошедшим вплотную зельеваром.

Он хорошо меня научил, надо отдать должное. Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, когда я вижу его так близко, но на лице остается затверженное перед зеркалом угрюмо-неприязненное выражение.

На лице Снейпа тоже ничего не отражается. Он смотрит на меня, как на пустое место, и минует наш стол.

\- Я задал вам контрольные вопросы по испорченному зелью, - раздается его голос за моей спиной, - мистер Забини, будьте добры пройти по классу и собрать работы. Те, кто не справился с заданием на прошлом уроке, могут приступать к обработке составляющих для повторного приготовления. Мистер Малфой, мисс Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттер, а также вновь прибывшие…

На моей фамилии в его тоне появляется отвращение, которое меня абсурдно задевает. Это игра, это внешнее, повторяю я себе, пытаясь унять поднимающуюся в груди досаду. Раньше мне было все равно, какие бы интонации ни звучали в голосе Снейпа при обращении ко мне. А теперь я знаю, что на самом деле он не равняет меня с землей презрением, и все равно завожусь. Ерунда какая-то.

-… Вы будете заниматься приготовлением следующего зелья из того же лекарственного цикла. Перечни ингредиентов для обеих групп на доске. Прошу внимательно прочесть заголовки и не перепутать, кто что готовит. За ошибочно выбранное к приготовлению зелье, даже удачно сваренное, студент любого из факультетов понесет наказание. Впрочем, не смею рассчитывать, что вы сделаете правильно хоть что-нибудь, коль скоро после шести лет обучения моему предмету путаете мяту с наперстянкой. - Невилл заливается яркой краской, несколько человек фыркают, прикрыв руками рты.

Я пробегаю глазами список компонентов и размышляю о том, как Снейп отреагирует, если мы с Роном будем готовить зелье по отдельности.

Сегодня это "Заказ снов". Я даже не подозревал, что по снам существует такое количество снадобий. Это, по всей видимости, позволяет выбрать сновидение по желанию. Я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы попробовать, когда будет готово. Если оно получится, конечно.

Ладно, так или иначе, но с Роном я сегодня в паре работать не хочу. Он, по-моему, тоже не рвется. Я встаю, прохожу к шкафу с ингредиентами и начинаю набирать их, сверяясь со столбцом названий на доске. В сторону Снейпа я не смотрю, опасаясь, что мне опять придет в голову что-нибудь несусветное. Сейчас я думаю только о задании. Ну и о том, как разруливать ситуацию с лучшим другом.

Когда я иду обратно, мой локоть почти задевает рукав Снейпа, потому что он что-то ищет в ящике стола. Там должен водиться шоколад, мелькает мысль. Ага, как зайцы в лесу, ехидно хмыкает внутренний голос. Я прохожу мимо и возвращаюсь за парту.

Рон мрачно наблюдает, как я раскладываю травы, сушеные стрекозиные крылья и дробленый черепаший панцирь перед разделочной доской, как наполняю водой котел и начинаю нарезать первую порцию пижмы. Похоже, она одна из обязательных составляющих для снотворных.

\- Я не понял, - свистящим шепотом прерывает он царящее между нами молчание, - а я что должен делать?

\- Идти за котлом и ингредиентами, - отвечаю я вполголоса, проглотив стоящий в горле ком.

\- То есть… - он моргает рыжими ресницами, словно не веря собственным глазам, - мы что, по отдельности варить будем, что ли?

Я не отвечаю, хотя его сопение слышно, кажется, на полкласса. Гермиона, по крайней мере, его точно уловила среди стука ножей.

\- Я с тобой работать не хочу, - отвечаю я наконец безличным тоном.

Я не буду драться с тобой, Рон. Не буду ничего объяснять и требовать извинений. Не унижу этим ни себя, ни тебя. Каждый волен иметь собственное мнение.

В чем-то я тебя даже понимаю. Честное слово, понимаю. Чистому натуралу моя ориентация и так должна была стать соринкой в глазу, каким бы он ни был другом. А уж если тем, с кем я встречаюсь, оказался Снейп… Мерзкий сальный урод, так Рон всегда его называл, пока я не запретил, да?

Я понимаю тебя, Рон. И можно сказать, что не сержусь на нанесенную обиду.

Я просто не буду работать с тобой.

И разговаривать по возможности тоже.

Потому что все понять - не значит все простить.

Какое-то время Рон сидит, глядя на мои руки, на то, как я ссыпаю в котел искрошенные соцветия. Потом ставит на стол локти и кладет подбородок на переплетенные пальцы:

\- А вот не стану я ничего делать. У него наверняка все в граммах подсчитано. И если тебе ничего не будет, то с меня сто баллов снимет как пить дать.

Я не трачу времени даже на то, чтобы пожать плечами. Я просто не слышу его слов, как будто место рядом пустует. Самое смешное, что я почти не прилагаю к этому усилий. Закрывать сознание можно, оказывается, не только от враждебного проникновения, но и от присутствия рядом.

Я толку в ступке кусочки черепашьего панциря и позволяю мыслям перескакивать с предмета на предмет, не задерживаясь на чем-то конкретном.

Сегодня пятница. Всего три дня назад думалось, что жизнь лишена смысла: мне в любом случае предстоит убить или быть убитым. Единственно возможным способом свернуть с колеи казалось самоубийство. Пусть я ни разу не произнес про себя этого слова, я хорошо помню серую пустоту, заполнявшую мир. Отчаяние не всегда ослепляюще-остро. Оно может быть тусклым, выдавливающим воздух из легких. Лишающим способности смотреть в грядущий день.

Что сидящий со мной долговязый рыжий парень знает о таком ощущении? Что знает о том, каково это - когда тебя выдергивают с края, доказывая не словами, а действиями, что ты нужен: не только потому, что должен выполнить свое предназначение, но потому, что желанен, и не абстрактному "магическому миру", а конкретному человеку?

Рон ничего не знает, усмехаюсь я про себя; и счастье его, что не знает. Я рад буду, если он не обогатится подобным опытом. На больший срок растянется юность. Вот только как быть с тем, что нам уже практически не о чем разговаривать? Почему с Гермионой мне легко по-прежнему, а с Роном сделалось сложно? Когда это началось?

Вопросы, вопросы без ответов… Хотя на последний ответ как раз имеется: в апреле. Когда стало ясно, что я спал с Симусом, и Рон вынужден был как-то смириться с тем, что Чу Чанг оказалась для меня первым опытом и совсем не тем человеком. Не того пола. Но Симус был все же свой, да? Из нашей спальни. А Снейп в два раза старше и никогда нас терпеть не мог.

Кстати, если на то пошло, - я снова усмехаюсь, - с Симусом я не спал. Спать - это не только трахаться. Это еще и засыпать рядом. И просыпаться, чувствуя руку, упавшую во сне тебе на плечо. Тогда секс приносит радость, а не просто облегчение. И я рад так, что не выразить словами, что теперь знаю это.

А ты, Рон? Что мог бы сказать мне ты? Твое общение с Гермионой периодически напоминает мне меня самого этой весной: сплошное выяснение отношений… Чаще всего отношения выясняют, когда выяснять нечего. Это Финниган вдолбил мне крепко. А когда есть что, как у нас с тобой сейчас, ведь ты же мой самый близкий друг… или как?.. тогда молчат и мучаются порознь, чтобы потом подойти и протянуть руку.

Но я не буду первым, Рон.

Потому что меня спас от самого себя человек, при упоминании о котором ты весь передергиваешься, словно увидев паука. И пусть в том, чем мы с ним уже два раза занимались, нет любви, зато есть искренность. Я знаю, как Снейп меня ненавидел. Он просто не смог бы желать меня из "спасительных" побуждений или движимый благими намерениями. Потому что я его раздражаю до сих пор. Значит, он со мной честен. Он меня хочет. И то, как он воплощает свое желание… Думаю, Гермионе и не снилась чувственность, которая исходит от Снейпа, покрывающего меня требовательными поцелуями. Потому что ты на нее по определению не способен.

И Снейп исповедует ту же ориентацию - думаешь, я не вижу, Рон, не замечаю, как ты иногда косишься на меня исподтишка? Словно пытаешься представить, как я… каким я бываю, когда делаю это. Ты никогда не интересовал меня в этом плане - а теперь стесняешься меня в душе. Мы давно ходим туда по отдельности, или вы с Гермионой тайком пробираетесь в ванную комнату для старост.

А Снейп способен посмотреть на меня так, что я чувствую каждую косточку в своем теле, каждую мышцу и каждый нерв. Под его взглядом у меня учащается сердцебиение. Ты ничего похожего не испытывал, Рон, клянусь тебе. Уж он-то меня точно не опасается. И это прибавляет ему очков на моем личном счете.

Вот так. Я не выскажу тебе и половины из того, о чем думаю, потому что не обязан в конечном итоге отчитываться за то, что я такой, какой есть. Я таким родился. Я это наконец принял. И если тебя тошнит от меня, ты волен уйти. Держать не стану, камни кидать в спину тоже.

Просто, наверное, на следующей паре мы сядем врозь. И никому не будем давать ответа на вопросы, что произошло.

Знаешь, чего мне несбыточно хочется? Чтобы ты извинился. Но ты ведь и не понял толком, что обидел меня, не так ли. Значит, тема закрыта.

Я глубоко вдыхаю пряный запах, поднимающийся от булькающего котла. Почему-то сейчас у него привкус корицы. Странно, учитывая, что она никоим образом не используется. Медленно выдыхаю через ноздри, чтобы Рон не заподозрил, что я вздохнул. Он, кстати, так ничего и не приготовил. Сидит и гипнотизирует меня взглядом, словно пытаясь сбить с последовательности действий или заставить порезаться. В самом деле рассчитывает на то, что мне станет стыдно и я предложу выдать приготовленное зелье за работу на двоих? Дудки, не стану. Если Снейп снимет с него баллы, так не за лишние истраченные компоненты, а за безделье.

В конце пары Снейп начинает как обычно обходить столы. На сей раз он задерживается реже; это свидетельствует о том, что большинство людей справились с заданием. Около нашей парты он останавливается ровно на две секунды и уже идет к Гермионе и Невиллу, но возвращается.

\- Кто из вас готовил зелье? - осведомляется он тихо, но так, что Рон вздрагивает. Я внутренне усмехаюсь: с тех пор как я начал орать на него, меня больше не пугают вкрадчивые ледяные интонации. А вот Рон, похоже, разрывается между омерзением и испугом. Да-да, Рон, именно с ним - и именно я…

\- Мы оба, сэр, - отвечает Рон спокойно.

Я на миг теряю дар речи. Ничего себе. Поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь взглядом с Гермионой. Глаза у нее громадные и растерянные. Она смотрит Рону в спину, не мигая, а потом, видимо, решившись, вскидывает руку. Снейп не видит этого, пока не видит - и я решительно качаю головой, отклоняя ее попытку внести ясность. Сами разберемся. Как Рон говорит: "без никого". А в данном случае без Снейпа.

\- Минус пятнадцать баллов Гриффиндору, - отчеканивает тот, - за безделье и за ложь. На будущее, мистер Уизли, тщательнее профанируйте работу на моем уроке.

После этого он проходит мимо и останавливается около котла Невилла и Гермионы. С одной стороны хорошо, что последние зелья требуют работы в паре и одного котла на двоих. У Невилла, например, появились приличные оценки. С другой стороны…

А как он углядел, в самом деле, что Рон не участвовал в приготовлении? Следил за ним всю пару? Рон изображал бурную деятельность ближе к концу занятия, я видел.

Я не собирался вмешиваться ни в его действия, ни в отчет о них. Может быть, он ждал от меня этого, а когда понял, что не буду, решил "спасайся кто может"?

Почему все должно было сложиться именно так? У меня ощущение, что события последних месяцев связаны между собой - и то, что у меня есть теперь нормальный, как у людей, секс, но, кажется, нет больше друга, каким-то дьявольским образом выглядит логично. Я что - променял одно на другое? Или Рон променял меня на свои представления о том, что правильно, а что постыдно?

Я не знаю.

С пары мы уходим по отдельности, и я не могу удержаться и не взглянуть на Рона. Тот кажется злым и очень смущенным. Сам пусть начинает разговор, если хочет. А не хочет, не надо.

Я точно знаю, что Снейп не смотрит мне в спину. Я тоже не гляжу в сторону его стола. Я спущусь в подземелья вечером - это знание позволяет высоко нести голову и несмотря ни на что хранить где-то внутри тепло.

***

Я направляюсь в библиотеку. Сегодня уже двадцать второе, меньше чем через две недели первый экзамен, и хоть я забросил чтение любой литературы, кроме учебной, этого все равно мало. Как мы умудрились сдать в прошлом году СОВ? Наверное, нас просто пощадили с вопросами. Испытания по профильным дисциплинам кажутся неотвратимым бедствием, приближающимся с каждым днем, а в голове у меня по-прежнему куча разрозненных фактов, формул, свойств, и они упрямо не желают систематизироваться. Если меня отчислят из Хогвартса за неуспеваемость, это будет первый случай в истории школы?

Я стискиваю ладонями виски. Гермиона велела мне не дёргаться и готовиться к экзаменам в том порядке, в каком они указаны в расписании. Что ж… прилежно перечитываю учебник по Чарам, повторяю основные принципы действия различных групп заклинаний, и постепенно мысли о Роне и его выходке на Высших Зельях вытесняются размышлениями о том, что произойдет в том или ином случае применения заклятий.

Мне удается полностью сосредоточиться, когда в читальный зал почти вбегает Гермиона. Она проходит к столу мадам Пинс, получает внушительную пачку отложенных учебников и ищет меня глазами. Я рассеянно машу рукой, привлекая внимание, и Гермиона усаживается на соседний стул. Лицо у нее вдумчиво-спокойное, глаза сухие, и если бы я не знал ее уже шесть лет, я ни за что не заподозрил бы, что она плакала.

Как бы хуже не сделать…

\- Ты говорила с Роном? - шепчу я, осторожно касаясь ее руки. Гермиона коротко вздыхает и кивает.

Емкий ответ. Можно не уточнять. Я бы и не стал этого делать, но Гермиона вновь прерывисто вздыхает и говорит сама, так, чтобы ее шепот был неслышим для остальных:

\- Нас послали к черту. И меня, Гарри, и тебя. Я узнала о себе довольно много нового. Весьма интересного.

Похоже, она собирается снова заплакать. И это Гермиона?

Мне хочется увидеть Рона. Желательно немедленно. Правда, не представляю себе, что я ему скажу.

Гермиона будто читает мои мысли:

\- Гарри, только не надо ничего выяснять. Рон ни с кем не будет трепаться, он же не Симус, в конце концов…

\- Да причем тут это! - я забываю о том, где нахожусь, и повышаю голос, так что библиотекарь неодобрительно смотрит на нас. - С какой стати тебе-то из-за меня достается!

Гермиона слабо улыбается и сжимает мою ладонь:

\- Ты тут ни при чем, Гарри. Ты - просто повод. Не вмешивайся, пожалуйста. Это касается только меня и Рона.

\- Двое дерутся - третий не мешай? Он и мне не чужой, - возражаю я с нажимом.

\- Нет, не вмешивайся, - повторяет она и жалобно смотрит на меня, - когда ты просил меня не вмешиваться в ваши разборки с Малфоем, я ведь дала тебе слово, помнишь?

Я помню. Скрипнув зубами, я киваю, не глядя на нее.

Гермиона отпускает мою руку - и раскрывает книгу. Тоже по Чарам, насколько я могу судить по обложке. И мы умолкаем, погрузившись в чтение.

***

Я поднимаю голову, когда в зале становится светлее. Зажглись свечи в круглой люстре под потолком и в массивных подсвечниках, гроздьями закрепленных на стенах. Гермиона по-прежнему читает, между бровями тонкая морщинка - может быть, от сосредоточенности, может быть, потому что она так и не отрешилась от мыслей о ссоре с Роном. Интересно, сколько времени? Мозги сейчас сломаются от количества затолканной информации. Я отворачиваю манжет рубашки и смотрю на наручные часы. Без двадцати десять.

Десять?

В первый момент я не могу понять, почему это меня обеспокоило. Потом до меня доходит. Подземелья. Окклюменция.

"Вы можете прийти, Поттер, но я не обещаю, что занятие состоится. У меня слишком много работы".

Я не пришел, хоть сам напросился.

Если я спущусь сейчас, он убьет меня сразу или сначала позволит сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание?

Я запускаю руки в волосы и несколько раз провожу от висков к затылку. По коже разбегаются странные мурашки: они щекочут как будто не снаружи, а внутри. Устал, наверное. Я потягиваюсь, откидываясь на стуле так, что он балансирует на двух ножках, и поднимаюсь. Что мешало мне читать учебник не здесь, а в подземельях? Точно никуда не опоздал бы.

А может, я и не опоздал. Он мог вообще забыть о моем приходе.

\- Гермиона, я, наверное, на сегодня пас, - обращаюсь я к ней, наклоняясь.

\- Угу, - механически отзывается она, перелистывая страницу. Я убираю книгу в сумку и проверяю мантию-невидимку. Хорошо, что она скатывается в практически невесомый, хорошо уминающийся сверток и занимает совсем немного места.

***


	30. Не чаще необходимого

Выйдя из библиотеки, я оглядываюсь по сторонам. Вечер. Закатные краски уже сделались рубиновыми, а тени - темно-серыми. Сейчас, должно быть, хорошо на улице - после вчерашнего дождя воздух посвежел, а день выдался ветреным и не позволил солнцу вернуть прежнюю жару.

В галерее безлюдно, я торопливо вытаскиваю из сумки мантию и накидываю, закрываясь с головой. А потом направляюсь к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. Я иду спокойно, неторопливо - или уговариваю себя идти именно так. Все равно пропустил все возможные сроки, какой смысл торопиться?

И все-таки я ускоряю шаг.

К кабинету Снейпа я уже подбегаю и вынужден выждать минуту, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Что, если у него сейчас какой-нибудь посетитель, а тут является взмыленный Гарри Поттер? На какие мысли это может навести?

Увы, на правильные, но совсем ненужные. Так что я какое-то время старательно прислушиваюсь к происходящему за дверью. Но внутри тихо. Тогда я собираю остатки куда-то подевавшейся смелости и стучу.

Ответа на мой стук нет долго. Я не решаюсь повторить его: либо Снейп не хочет меня видеть, либо его нет на месте. Но ни в том, ни в другом случае я не могу уйти. Ноги словно приросли к полу.

Когда я в четвертый раз убеждаю себя на что-нибудь решиться, дверь открывается - настолько внезапно, что чуть не бьет меня по лицу, я едва успеваю отскочить. Снейп стоит в дверном проеме и оглядывает пустынный коридор. Я пытаюсь окликнуть его, но голоса нет - лишь беззвучно открываю и закрываю рот. Вид у него мрачный. Весьма мрачный. В прошлом году он бы, наверное, внушил мне если не страх, то по крайней мере чувство опасности. А сейчас я смотрю на него сквозь прозрачную ткань и пытаюсь вытолкнуть хоть звук из пересохшего вовсе не от страха горла.

Его глаза пару раз останавливаются на том месте, где я стою, но взгляд скользит сквозь меня, не замечая. Я гоню возникшее перед внутренним взором воспоминание, как эти глаза закрывались от удовольствия, а губы сжимались, чтобы не выпустить вскрик. Сейчас вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы нас увидеть, и я чувствую, как спину стягивает нервным ознобом.

Снейп фыркает, убедившись, что стучавший скрылся, и закрывает дверь. В последнюю секунду я ставлю на пути створки ногу, задерживая движение, и опускаю ладонь на его пальцы, сжимающие дверную ручку.

\- Извините, - шепчу я первое, что приходит в голову. Пальцы Снейпа едва заметно вздрагивают под моими, и он молча отходит в сторону, позволяя мне войти - не слишком далеко отходит, мне приходится вдохнуть, просачиваясь в кабинет.

Снейп запирает дверь и накладывает заглушающее заклинание - наверное, он теперь делает это автоматически после моего появления. Я скидываю мантию-невидимку и стою, виновато потупившись, когда он оборачивается ко мне, ожидая объяснений. Мы долго молчим.

\- Поттер, вы пришли безмолвствовать или все же сообщите о цели своего посещения? - осведомляется наконец Снейп. - В такой час не думаю, чтобы вы могли рассчитывать на то, что я уделю вам время.

\- Я пришел извиниться, сэр, - говорю я как можно мягче, не решаясь взглянуть ему в лицо, чтобы не раздражать еще больше. Хорошо, что он ничего не сказал о том, как именно я к нему заявился - в мантии-невидимке, будто на свидание.

\- Вот как. За что же именно?

\- За то, что не пришел, - тихо отвечаю я, по-прежнему рассматривая носки его ботинок.

\- Вы пришли извиниться за то, что не пришли. - Он фыркает и проходит мимо меня к столу, но не садится, а лишь прислоняется к столешнице, скрещивая на груди руки.

\- Да, - глупо звучит, я знаю. Но я не могу придумать ничего умнее.

\- Что ж, вы извинились. Можете быть свободны, - роняет Снейп бесстрастно. Я повернулся, когда он обходил меня, и теперь поднимаю голову:

\- Не сердитесь, пожалуйста. Я просто… забыл о времени.

Он хмыкает:

\- Меня гораздо больше удивляла ваша прежняя пунктуальность, Поттер, нежели нынешняя неявка. Чем же вы были заняты? Вероятно, выясняли отношения со своим рыжим приятелем и несколько увлеклись.

Я недоуменно качаю головой:

\- Нет, я был в библиотеке. Готовился к экзамену по Чарам. - Какого черта я в этом отчитываюсь?

\- В самом деле? - усмехается Снейп, - похвальное прилежание. Вам стоит завести говорящее расписание, которое сообщало бы вам о том, что и во сколько вы должны делать.

\- Я знаю, что должен был спуститься в шесть, - подавленно говорю я, - я не нарочно.

\- И каковы ваши успехи в предмете профессора Флитвика?

Я поражен, насколько внезапно он меняет тему. Наверное, поэтому говорю правду:

\- Плохи.

\- Какая самокритичность, - замечает Снейп, - насколько плохи?

\- У меня в голове все перепуталось, я уже не уверен, что отличу Левитационные чары от Отбрасывающих, - признаюсь я. - Я никогда не сдам экзамены, честное слово. И уж ваш точно.

\- Позвольте судить об этом мне, - прерывает Снейп, - и назовите заклинание. Например, Манящее.

\- Accio, - растерянно говорю я.

\- Отменяющее.

\- Finite Incantatem?

\- Теперь Воспламеняющее.

\- Incendio…

\- Громче, четче и увереннее, Поттер, - командует он, нахмурившись, - я давал обещание заниматься с вами окклюменцией, но не снятием стрессов и не подготовкой по всем остальным предметам школьного курса! Вы все знаете и в нужный момент вспомните. У вас обычный мандраж. Я не стану снимать с вас баллы за то, что вы не пришли сегодня, но лишь потому, что вы и так трясетесь, как осиновый лист, - тоном величайшей милости произносит Снейп.

Наверное, на моих губах появляется что-то вроде улыбки, потому что он рявкает:

\- Что?

\- Но… сэр, - да, я в самом деле улыбаюсь, - вы же сами сказали, что у вас много работы и потому вы не сможете… то есть что не обещаете… А теперь говорите, что не будете снимать баллы…

\- Поттер, факт, что я выделил вам час в своем ежедневном распорядке, не наводит вас на размышления о том, что я в любом случае найду вам занятие? - сердито говорит он, и я не сразу вникаю в смысл произнесенного. А когда вникаю…

\- Ежедневном расписании? - переспрашиваю я, как дурак, часто моргая на него и стараясь вернуть зрению резкость. Меньше читать надо, глаза уже слезятся.

\- Очень сложно предсказать амплитуду ваших визитов, - пожимает плечами Снейп, словно говоря о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. - Вы вломились в мое личное время достаточно давно для того, чтобы я успел понять: вы непредсказуемы, как погода, Поттер.

\- Но… - я не нахожу слов, - но ведь вы… мы… только в понедельник… - я краснею, судя по тому, как горят щеки.

Снейп склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на меня:

\- Только в понедельник - что именно?

Я могу лишь еще сильнее покраснеть.

\- А мне показалось, вы вторглись в мое пространство еще второго мая, то есть три недели назад, - продолжает Снейп невозмутимо, - тогда, когда я обнаружил вас в своем классе поздно вечером. И все, что имеет место быть теперь - лишь закономерное продолжение.

Мне тоже так показалось сегодня, когда я думал о Роне. Но это ведь разные вещи: потеря друга и обретение… ну ладно, любовника - и то, что занятия окклюменцией теперь совместились с занятиями кое-чем другим?

\- Я заканчивал отработку, - я бормочу себе под нос, но Снейп слышит:

\- Да, я не жалуюсь на память. Именно поэтому я завел за правило не удивляться вашим возникновениям на пороге.

\- Вам настолько неприятны эти возникновения? - голос падает до шепота, а настроение окончательно портится.

\- Мы, кажется, уже дважды обсуждали эту тему, у вас до сих пор не сложилось по ней четкого мнения?

Снейп насмехается, а я и впрямь чувствую себя полным болваном. Зачем я спрашиваю, как будто надеюсь услышать что-то, чего еще не звучало? Когда я пытал "об отношениях" Симуса, я хоть знал, что мне хочется выяснить. Здесь я ничего выяснять не хочу. Пора завязывать с вопросами.

\- Хорошо, - вздыхаю я, хотя не уверен, что сегодня произошло хоть что-нибудь, заслуживающее подобного определения, - тогда можно мне идти?

\- Вы не ответили, Поттер.

Что будет на экзамене, если я сейчас на вопрос, не связанный с зельями, не могу дать нормального ответа?

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - честно говорю я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо.

\- Тогда я вас проконсультирую. Вы можете дать слово, что не будете ужасаться предстоящей сессии. Сдали пять - сдадите и шестую. Начнете периодически смотреть на часы, чтобы знать, какое время суток за окном. И вызубрите, что в мой кабинет уместно приходить в семь вечера. Именно в семь, в шесть у меня нет сейчас свободного времени, и точно не в десять, когда ваша непутевая голова уже окончательно перестает соображать. Более того, лучшим будет, если вы не станете задерживаться дольше, чем на четверть часа, чтобы в случае вашего отсутствия я мог спокойно вернуться к своим занятиям. Так как, мистер Поттер?

Он говорит сухо, сдержанно и только по существу. Должно быть, оттого, что он так четко формулирует, мне внезапно делается легче дышать. Я торопливо киваю:

\- Да. Да, я понял.

\- Радует. Теперь можете идти. И накиньте ваш отвратительный плащ - мне не хотелось бы объяснять ваше появление здесь ни студентам, ни преподавателям.

Не знаю, зачем я говорю это. Я просто смотрю на его бледное лицо, на тени под глазами, и с языка срывается:

\- Тяжелее стало, да? Столько новеньких…

\- Ничего такого, с чем нельзя было бы справиться. Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Не знаю. Просто спрашиваю, и все. - Я не замечаю, как подхожу ближе вместо того, чтобы идти к двери, и не могу отвести глаз от тонкой голубой жилки, бьющейся у него на шее. Словно он чем-то взволнован - или очень устал. Лишь когда я оказываюсь в шаге от него, я осмеливаюсь поднять голову. Снейп смотрит на меня, будто ожидая чего-то, я не знаю, чего, не могу понять.

\- Сегодня пятница, - говорю я совсем тихо, - когда я могу к вам прийти?

Он рассматривает меня с неменьшей пристальностью:

\- В воскресенье, если у вас достанет выдержки. И учтите, я сообщаю вам о дате занятия легилименцией, ничем более.

\- Легилименцией? - я удивлен. Он же был против, разве нет?

\- Вы сами просили. Отказываетесь?

Я качаю головой, вглядываясь в него, пытаясь заглянуть за маску выдержанности, скрывающую подлинные чувства. Воспоминания о том, каким бывает его лицо - искаженным наслаждением, влажным от испарины - обдают меня жаром.

\- Нет… не отказываюсь.

\- Значит, в шесть в воскресенье, - он легко отстраняет меня и, наверное, готовится обойти стол и усесться в кресло, но я не позволяю. Не знаю, верно ли я разгадал его взгляд, но…

Я хватаю его за запястье, стараясь сделать это как можно бережнее, потому что кожа у Снейпа тонкая, и я не хочу оставить ему синяк. Он не вырывает руку сразу - промедления оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы я поднес ее к губам и дотронулся до раскрытой, очень холодной сегодня ладони. Пальцы Снейпа вздрагивают, касаясь моих щек, и я повторяю поцелуй, скользя губами по глубокой линии посредине. Если то, что заунывным голосом вещала Трелони и потом повторяла Парвати, правда, это линия жизни. И она у Снейпа длинная. Это… обнадеживает.

А потом он отнимает руку, и во взгляде ничуть не убавляется загадочности. Почему мне кажется, что она скрывает печаль? И о чем ему печалиться, глядя на меня? Надеюсь, не о том, что спутался с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, усмехаюсь я, глядя на него. Снейп отвечает на мой требовательный взгляд, но я не понимаю языка, которым говорят его глаза вне пределов спальни. Да и там он владеет собой непозволительно долго. Надо будет как-то поработать над этим. Я напряженно улыбаюсь.

\- Ступайте, Поттер, - с чуть заметной хрипотцой произносит Снейп, отворачиваясь. И я решаюсь: шагаю вперед и обвиваю руки вокруг его шеи, подставляю губы:

\- Поцелуй меня… - это не осмысленная фраза, это горячая мольба, и я знаю, это не вежливое обращение к преподавателю. - Северус… - шепчу я еле слышно и сам тянусь ему навстречу, раз уж он сегодня так настроен на дистанцию. Я зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не потеряться окончательно в его зрачках, и когда на полпути мои губы накрывает властный рот, даже вздрагиваю - а в следующий момент открываю глаза.

Удовлетворение, смешанное с… что, ну что ускользает от меня, едва он замечает, что я на него смотрю?

Но его не приемлющий сопротивления язык уже пробивается сквозь мои было рефлекторно стиснувшиеся зубы, касается нёба - и я забываю, о чем думал, отвечая на эту агрессию собственной. Кусаюсь, целую, приникая так, что зубы стукаются о зубы, притягиваю к себе пахнущую хвойным маслом голову, и трусь об него. Трусь, раздвигая ноги, не сдерживая стонов… Почему он так меня заводит… Снейп принимает мою атаку, прислонившись к столу, чуть выставив вперед одно колено, чтобы мне было удобнее ласкаться к нему, и не отрывает губ от губ.

Всё, что я могу… Всё, чего хочу… Всё, чему он уже научил меня в сексе - я хочу опробовать с ним. Хочу, чтобы он взял меня здесь же, на столе, все равно стол скоро станет к этому привычен… Хочу кончить ему в рот… Хочу, чтобы он не отрывался от меня, пусть это мешает реализации этого блестящего плана… Только бы он не отпускал меня, держал еще крепче - я могу кончить только от того, как он прижимает меня к себе, выпивая дыхание с губ.

Рука Снейпа обхватывает меня за плечи, другая спускается по спине и перемещается вперед, расстегивая джинсы. Сегодня в них нет ремня, только пуговица и металлическая молния, а они не преграда для чутких пальцев, пробирающихся внутрь - и сжимающих мой член.

Меня пробивает дрожью, я задыхаюсь и прерываю поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха - а Снейп проводит ладонью от головки до основания и назад. Я в силах лишь жалобно застонать и еще крепче вцепиться в него, бешено обнимая, мешая меня ласкать - но не имея воли отстраниться хоть на дюйм.

Горячие губы впиваются в мою шею, и я успеваю подумать, что стоит завести шейный платок, не бегать же каждый раз к Гермионе убирать засосы… А это точно засос - он втягивает кожу, прихватывая ее зубами, касаясь языком в том же ритме, в каком скользит рука по члену. Мир взрывается перед глазами радужно-белым, и я падаю ему на грудь, дрожа и почти всхлипывая от удовольствия.

Если так пойдет и дальше, это станет подчиняющей привычкой: приходить зачем угодно и в итоге кидаться на шею. Я судорожно перевожу дыхание и так сжимаю его в объятиях, как будто мои силы не кончились с только что сотрясшим оргазмом. Снейп позволяет мне это, не отбрасывает от себя, и я чувствую прилив храбрости: кладу голову ему на плечо, чтобы уткнуться носом в шею, и прижимаюсь губами к коже под ухом. Он почти неощутимо вздыхает и вот теперь - да, теперь делает попытку меня отодвинуть. Но это все равно, что пытаться вытащить репей из волос: я держусь крепко и лишь усиливаю поцелуй, пуская в ход зубы, как он сам за минуту до этого, провожу по месту укуса кончиком языка… Снейп вздрагивает, я вновь жду, что сейчас придется отстаивать свое положение в пространстве, но он только осторожно переводит дыхание и произносит негромко:

\- Ты сломаешь мне ребра.

Я мотаю головой, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. И продолжаю дышать ему в ухо, сопровождая это осторожными движениями языка, а потом вбираю в рот мочку.

Он шумно вдыхает и двумя руками отталкивает мою голову. Я смотрю на него затуманенным взглядом, наверное, у меня на лице написан вопрос, и он отвечает:

\- Тебе пора идти.

\- Почему? - говорю я, и не подумав расцепить рук за его спиной.

\- Потому что я не хочу делать того, на что ты… настроился, в моем кабинете. А вести тебя в свои комнаты в такой час я вовсе не намерен.

\- Я ни на что не настраивался… - начинаю я, но он не дает мне закончить.

\- Вот и отлично. Ступай.

\- А ты? - я спрашиваю прежде, чем успеваю осмыслить, тоном, которым он ни за что и нигде не позволил бы к нему обратиться, не будь мы сейчас переплетены так, что не разобрать, где заканчивается он и где начинаюсь я. Мои ноги по-прежнему сжимают его бедро, а его руки удерживают меня на расстоянии, впиваясь пальцами в плечи.

\- Что - я?

\- Ты железный? - хрипло уточняю я вопрос, и рискую разнять руки - но только для того, чтобы положить ладонь ему между ног. Он немедленно выпускает одно мое плечо, чтобы убрать ее оттуда, но я недаром шесть лет занимался квиддичем. Мышцы привычны к тому, чтобы выравнивать метлу, выводя ее из пике, и противопоставлять полет даже штормовому ветру. Поэтому я не даю оторвать ладонь от выпуклости под ней, пульсирующей в такт моим круговым движениям. Вместо этого я сбрасываю его собственную руку, освобождая и другое плечо от захвата, а дальше все зависит от скорости, с которой я действую.

Я не отрываюсь от его тела, не позволяю себе думать о том, что трение об его ногу, пока я скольжу вниз, снова начинает меня заводить, опускаюсь на колени - и присоединяю вторую руку к действиям первой. Я неплохо выучил застежку на этих брюках, пусть мне приходилось бороться с ней один раз, и то безуспешно. Она легко поддается, и я освобождаю гордо стоящий, наверное, ноющий от желания член - а потом едва успеваю вновь обхватить его руками за талию, потому что Снейп не намерен сдаваться и, по-моему, уже пнул бы меня, но…

Вот именно но. И я не могу понять, что причиной твоей нерешительности сейчас. Точно не желание. У тебя ведь железный самоконтроль, да? Непробиваемый… Посмотрим…

\- Поттер, нет! - голос, в котором почти тревога.

\- Позволь мне, - возражаю я, не узнавая собственного голоса: он хриплый и, кажется, стал на тембр ниже.

\- Зачем… тебе это? - я скольжу языком по члену, наслаждаясь этой внезапной паузой, потом снова поднимаю голову:

\- Потому что ты хочешь. Нет?

\- Я разрешил "тыкать"?

\- Обращение "профессор" мне показалось сейчас неуместным, - говорю я, приблизив губы так, чтобы дыхание касалось поблескивающей головки. Он умудряется фыркнуть, даже в такой момент не утрачивая ни сарказма, ни гордо выпрямленной спины.

Что-то дико возбуждающее есть в том, что он нимало не стесняется ни нашей позы, ни своего внешнего вида, и я не собираюсь продолжать дискуссию: продолжая обнимать его, я вбираю его в рот. Медленно, с силой сжимая губы, чтобы было тесно и жарко, и он перестает бороться со мной, и пальцы вцепляются в волосы - но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а лишь чтобы задать нужный ритм.

Господи Боже, до чего хорошо. Я ласкаю его, чувствуя, как возбуждаюсь сам, но я не буду думать о себе: мне слишком важно узнать, на что хватит моих способностей, когда я попытаюсь лишить его самообладания. Наверное, не доведи он меня до пика несколько минут назад, он сопротивлялся бы успешнее, но ведь его это тоже завело, правда? То, что я хочу его… заставляет его отвечать на желание. Я не отпущу его на сей раз. Не оторвусь, даже если он попытается применить какое-нибудь заклятие.

Мой рот скользит по его члену, и он держится очень долго - молчит, не позволяя себе ни звука, но я чувствую, как все больше напрягаются бедра под моими лежащими на них локтями, как все сильнее давят на затылок ставшие теплыми пальцы. Подчиняясь неожиданной идее, я медленно ослабляю хватку у него за спиной, не изменяя темпа, который удерживаю даже без помощи руки, кладу ладони ему на ягодицы, начинаю массировать их в такт движениям губ. И когда сверху раздается почти неслышный стон, меня переполняет дикая, необузданная радость. Он меня хочет. Он в самом деле меня хочет! Я вбираю его еще глубже в горло и делаю глотательное движение, и о да, вот оно:

\- Гарри… - хрипло, протяжно, почти беззвучно, но я слышу свое имя; я услышал бы, даже если бы он выдохнул его вовсе без голоса. Да, хочется мне отозваться так, будто это не я, он меня ласкает, да, да. И чтобы как-то выразить переполняющие чувства, я отзываюсь мурлыканьем, вибрирующим вокруг его напряженной плоти. Снейп вскрикивает - коротко, отрывисто, и сбивает меня с ритма, хватает за голову - так же, как отталкивал, но теперь лишь прижимает сильнее, заставляя брать еще глубже, почти давиться, трахая мой рот так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Я лишь с силой сжимаю губы, чтобы сохранить давление, и позволяю ему двигаться самому - не так долго для того, чтобы я успел подумать, что не выдержу.

Срывающееся дыхание, и в последний миг попытка оторваться, и я не даю ему ее - нет, со мной, в меня, не пущу… Почти горькая сперма бьет в горло, я глотаю ее, глотаю еще раз - и не могу отстраниться, чувствуя, как медленно обмякает у меня во рту его член. Я пью его до конца, осторожно освобождаю - и, не удержавшись, касаюсь поцелуем нежной влажной кожи.

Его бьет дрожь, слабая, почти незаметная, но я сейчас чувствую его всем телом, чувствую, как отзывается эта дрожь внутри меня, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. Надеюсь, он не убьет меня за то, что я довел его до такого? Перехватил инициативу впервые в жизни. Похоже, "не чаще чем необходимо" означает "не чаще, чем каждый раз". И куда это заведет? Я не знаю, мне неинтересно, я уверен лишь в том, что лучшего желать нельзя. А значит, я буду держаться за это.

\- Вставай, - раздается сверху негромкое, и я не решаюсь взглянуть ему в глаза. Если там написаны гнев или отвращение, я этого не переживу.

\- Я не могу, - откликаюсь я, не вполне уверенный, что владею голосом, - колени затекли.

-Хм, - он несколькими движениями приводит себя в порядок и протягивает мне руку, помогая подняться. Я встаю, морщась от покалывания, которым отзываются мышцы, и не поднимаю глаз. Решительные пальцы поддевают мой подбородок; я зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом. И чего я боюсь?

А потом я чувствую, как вокруг моей талии обвивается рука - и это такое облегчение, что я забываю обо всех своих страхах - и прислоняюсь к твердой груди, как к последнему спасению. Вторая рука гладит меня по волосам, словно извиняясь за то, что могла причинить боль. Я прижимаюсь виском к его щеке и вздыхаю, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение. Он не будет меня убивать. Кажется… кажется, ему понравилось.

\- Поттер, - это не официальность, слишком мягка интонация, и я киваю, услышав обращение, - я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

\- Ничего не говори, - шепчу я в ответ, чувствуя, что сейчас позорно разревусь, - ничего не говори… я этого так хотел…

\- Ты хотел этого? - спрашивает он, кажется, с удивлением, - почему?

\- Просто хотел. - Разве он не понимает? Надо как-то объяснить. - Мне приятно, что тебе… вам… нравится со мной.

\- Доказываешь свою ценность как любовника? - могу поклясться, что в голосе улыбка.

\- Почему бы нет, - в тон ему отзываюсь я, - у меня не получилось?

Он фыркает, но мне лень открывать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на это удивительное зрелище. Так тепло, и напряжение покинуло тело.

\- Должен сказать, что здесь твоя старательность превзошла самое себя, - он проводит рукой по моей спине, - хотя я не уверен, что ты нормально доберешься до спальни.

\- У меня есть мантия-невидимка, - доверительно сообщаю я.

\- Я знаю. - Если бы он всегда так со мной говорил! Сдержанно, но так ровно, без злости… - Ноги не подведут?

Я поднимаю голову и смотрю ему в лицо - без обычного беспокойства, без попытки разгадать. Я все равно его никогда не пойму. Мне хочется… сам не знаю, чего мне хочется. Когда он целует меня в лоб, я прихожу к выводу, что именно этого.

\- Не подведут. Я по-всякому возвращался, так что…

\- Все-таки ты в первую очередь избалованный мальчишка, которому позволяется слишком многое.

\- И лишь во вторую спаситель мира, - продолжаю я его определение. - Наверное, это только здесь так. В этих стенах. Поэтому я и…

Так, Поттер, что ты хотел сказать и забыл?

\- Потому ты и мешаешь мне каждый вечер, - довершает Снейп, - ты сегодня уйдешь?

\- Уже ухожу, - я улыбаюсь и отступаю от него на целых два шага.

\- Уходи, - он поднимает одну бровь и насмешливо смотрит на меня.

\- Ухожу, - я наклоняюсь за брошенной на пол мантией, беру сумку. - Вечером в воскресенье?

\- Поттер, - предупреждающе начинает Снейп, - мы говорим о легилименции.

\- Я знаю. - Он серьезен, и я киваю в знак того, что не вынашиваю планов бурного секса. Впрочем, со Снейпом по плану вообще ничего не бывает. Еще вопрос, кто из нас непредсказуем больше. - Доброй ночи.

\- Доброй ночи.

Я закутываюсь в мантию и проскальзываю сквозь приотворенную дверь. Невидимый, миную миссис Норрис и без приключений прохожу к себе. Полная Дама уже ничего мне не говорит. Наверное, считает, что у меня роман.

А он уже два раза ответил на мое пожелание "Доброй ночи".

***


	31. Шейный платок

Теперь в нашей спальне я не разговариваю уже с двумя людьми. Один из них долго был моим приятелем, а второй - лучшим другом. Ни тот ни другой не бросают в мою сторону ни единого лишнего взгляда, и не заметить ссору между мной и Роном просто невозможно. Точно как на четвертом курсе - с той разницей, что тогда на меня обиделся Рон, искренне считавший, что мне удалось подбросить в Кубок свое имя. А в этот раз отказываюсь разговаривать я. Впрочем, после вчерашнего урока по Зельям он еще не предпринимал никаких попыток. Не знаю, как мне реагировать, если он попробует. Драка? Глупости, я не стану с ним драться. Просто потому, что этим ничего не докажешь. С Симусом пришлось схлестнуться, чтобы он не начал болтать, а Рон и так не станет этого делать. Разве что стакнется с Финниганом - но это вряд ли, после недавней разборки они друг друга на дух не переносят.

Так или иначе, дракой не убедишь. Не объяснишь, что каждый волен выбирать по себе, не отчитываясь даже другу. Не докажешь, что попытка примазаться к сваренному зелью - обманка не только для Снейпа, но и для него самого, потому что Рону этот предмет нужен для подачи документов в аврорат не меньше моего.

Он сказал бы, что уж мне-то зелья нужны сейчас как никому в школе, что я просто отомстил за обидные слова. Я бы возразил снова.

Но какой смысл подбирать аргументы и вести мысленные споры с человеком, который игнорирует меня, словно меня нет в природе?

Разумеется, нельзя не видеть, что я со вчерашнего дня общаюсь только с Дином и Невиллом, который, кстати, не кажется этим обеспокоенным. Дин, по-моему, считает меня нервным типом и предпочитает поддерживать знакомство, соблюдая дистанцию. Зато Невилл выглядит невозмутимо и охотно предлагает свою компанию. Рассуждать о различных аспектах Травологии оказалось куда увлекательнее, чем о бесконечном квиддиче, о котором только и можно было часами болтать с Роном, когда заканчивалось обсуждение животрепещущих проблем.

Не потому мне было так сложно с Роном в последнее время, что после последнего квиддичного матча он не рискует поднимать любимую тему? Джинни до сих пор здоровается сквозь зубы. Интересно, а брат не мог просветить ее, почему я так набросился тогда на нее в коридоре, когда она сказала, что я провожу в подземельях слишком много времени, дожидаясь возвращения чуть ли не покойника…

Хотя тогда между ним и мной еще не было ни одного взгляда или жеста, который можно было бы истолковать двояко.

"Вы вторглись в мое пространство еще второго мая, то есть три недели назад, когда я обнаружил вас в своем классе поздно вечером. Все, что имеет место быть теперь - лишь закономерное продолжение".

Нет, нет. Снейп вернулся тогда белый как мел, полумертвый, я лишь пытался помочь ему и по возможности не нарваться на Непростительное проклятие.

Гадая, не гей ли он…

Хватит об этом, прикрикиваю я на себя. Если бы он тогда не вернулся - вот это было бы хреново, как я сейчас могу судить.

Между прочим, на нем тогда не было ран и крови. Он выглядел только измученным до последней степени. Наверное, это не было пленом - или было? Раскрыли его как шпиона - или просто Волдеморт развлекается, время от времени пытая своих подчиненных?

В тот день он явился в мою голову в первый раз. И если бы не то, что его будто отвлекло что-то, не уверен, что я пережил бы этот день. Может эта поспешность быть связана со Снейпом… каким угодно образом? Но он ведь ни за что мне не расскажет.

Я рывком сажусь, прислоняюсь спиной к одному из прикроватных столбиков и обхватываю руками колени. Дин немедленно поднимает голову и бросает на меня быстрый взгляд. Нет, он точно стал иначе ко мне относиться. Интересно, Невилла еще не предупреждали быть бдительным, когда он со мной разговаривает?

Может быть, Снейп знал, что Волдеморт пытается добраться до меня, и отвлек его… Вызвал гнев, потом были пытки, чтобы выместить плохое настроение, а потом он вернулся и обнаружил меня у себя в классе. "Только не вы…" Я помню эти слова.

Сказочная история, но если хоть на миг допустить, что она верна, все встает на места и получает объяснение. И выходит, он еще и тогда спас мне жизнь. Сколько раз я обязан Снейпу своей шкурой?

Я улыбаюсь, хотя вроде и нечему, и осторожно провожу рукой по шее, стараясь сделать это незаметно ото всех.

Симуса нет, наверное, пошел на очередное свидание - у него теперь подружки меняются раз в неделю, а учебники не открываются вовсе. Вроде и весна позади, и сессия на носу… а впрочем, мне-то что до него. Хочет доказывать, что он мачо - пусть доказывает.

Дин читает Арифмантику, сосредоточенно шевеля губами, а Невилл старательно окапывает в просторном цветочном горшке Огненную гортензию, которую ему подарила мадам Стебль за блестящую работу на зачете. Гортензия иногда дымится, но не воспламеняется. Эти цветы любят уход и внимание, отличаясь почти такой же чувствительностью, как домашние животные - морские свинки, например. Это мне с упоением рассказывал Невилл два часа назад, когда принес подарок в комнату.

Рон ушел куда-то - если бы они с Гермионой не рассорились, я бы подумал, что они где-нибудь бродят вместе, но Гермиона точно сидит в библиотеке.

Я повторяю конспекты по Чарам, стремясь выполнить рекомендацию Снейпа и перестать бояться экзамена. И еще иногда провожу пальцами по шее около левой ключицы.

Пришлось в самом деле обратиться к Гермионе - у меня просто не оказалось ничего подходящего. Увидев меня теплым, почти жарким утром в бумажной водолазке с высоким воротом, она не удержалась и хрюкнула, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смех:

\- От Рона маскируешься?

\- Не без этого, - улыбнулся я в ответ, заливаясь краской.

\- Вылечить? - спросила она, выразительно глядя на мою шею.

\- Нет, - я замялся, - я хотел тебя спросить…

\- Я догадалась, что ты не просто так пришел в субботу в библиотеку, - Гермиона встала и закрыла внушающий уважение размерами том. Я машинально глянул на обложку. "Руны", гласило лаконичное название. - Пойдем, - нетерпеливо сказала Гермиона у меня за спиной.

\- Мм… а ты что, знаешь, о чем я собираюсь спрашивать? - растерянно сказал я.

\- Знаю, - Гермиона выглядела бледной и усталой, словно провела бессонную ночь. Мне снова захотелось по-свойски разобраться с Роном, удержало только данное накануне слово. Наверное, однажды мы все же будем объясняться. И тогда ему точно придется извиниться перед ней, даже если они к этому времени помирятся.

Мы вышли из библиотеки и пошли по направлению к Гриффиндорской башне. Уже на последнем лестничном пролете я удержал Гермиону за руку:

\- Так куда мы все-таки идем?

\- В гостиную, Гарри, - отозвалась она, слегка запыхавшись.

\- Зачем?

\- Посидишь внизу, я вынесу тебе на выбор два шейных платка. Твое счастье, что я предпочитаю ковбойский стиль, когда не ношу школьную форму, - она поглядела на мое донельзя смущенное лицо и рассмеялась. И в этот момент мимо нас пронесся рыжий смерч. Когда я оглянулся и взглянул на лестницу за собой, я убедился, что спина принадлежит Рону. Наверное, увидеть нас вместе, да еще и смеющимися, показалось ему возмутительным.

Мы переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами, потом поднялись в гостиную. Я прислонился к перилам лестницы, ведущей в девичьи спальни, и прождал совсем недолго, когда она сбежала вниз, держа в руке два платка: один в гриффиндорской гамме, второй серо-зеленый. Я посмотрел на сочетание цветов и протянул руку за первым, но Гермиона отвела ладонь:

\- Возьми лучше зеленый. Он тебе будет больше к лицу.

\- Ты думаешь? - я с сомнением покосился на платок, - а хаффлпафского сочетания не нашлось, да?

Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на платки и фыркнула:

\- Это же не слизеринские цвета. У них серебро и более холодная зелень. И вообще, не привередничай!

\- Вполне слизеринские, - уперся я, - что скажут, если увидят на мне такое?

\- Ты слишком много думаешь о том, кто что скажет. Тебе не все равно? - нетерпеливо сказала Гермиона, - я лучше тебя разбираюсь в цветах, я взяла красно-желтый только для сравнения. Бери зеленый, пока я добрая!

\- Вот, а теперь угрозы в ход пошли, - я рассмеялся и взял тот платок, на котором она настаивала. Гермиона потребовала от меня поднести его к лицу, я с неохотой выполнил - и она даже прихлопнула в ладоши:

\- Гарри, дарю! Очень здорово, честно! И какие глазищи зеленые…

\- Так, все, понял, хватит, - торопливо прервал я ее. До сих пор помню, как она о моей красоте рассуждала, я не знал, куда спрятаться.

\- Отлично, только галстук не надевай, а то некрасиво будет, - она вприпрыжку унеслась наверх, потом степенно спустилась уже с пустыми руками. - Гарри, если я тебе больше не нужна, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

\- Ты всегда нужна, - я подумал-подумал и протянул ей руку, - спасибо. - В следующую секунду я сообразил, что она сейчас обидится, это ведь не женская форма выражения благодарности… Ну не обниматься же мне с ней на глазах у младшекурсников, которые хоть за дальними столами и не слышат нас, зато наверняка прекрасно видят. Гермиона приняла рукопожатие. Ее небольшая ладонь оказалась на удивление крепкой.

\- Я в библиотеке, - повторила она и ушла.

Я поднялся в спальню и с облегчением стянул водолазку, заменив ее рубашкой и платком. Он оказался шелковым, приятно холодил кожу - и скрыл еще один засос, который мне вчера достался от Снейпа. На сей раз я помнил о нем, но даже мысли не закралось свести с шеи чуть припухшую метку. Именно метку, другого слова не подобрать. Мне не было стыдно, я закрыл ее, чтобы избежать завистливых или любопытных взглядов, чтобы никто не обсуждал мою постель и возможные варианты.

Я завязал платок слабым узлом и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы поглядеть на сочетание с рубашкой в тонкую полоску. Что там было насчет моих глаз? Ну, зеленые. Они у меня всю жизнь зеленые. Я вгляделся в себя. Наверное, Гермиону удивил не цвет, а выражение. Оно не совсем такое, как обычно, но я не знаю, что изменилось. То ли усталое, то ли спокойное.

Я отошел от зеркала и устроился на кровати с конспектами по Чарам.

Суббота вообще самый тихий день недели. Впереди еще воскресенье, можно переделать уроки, чтобы освободить время на завтра, соседи гуляют или читают, уткнувшись в книжки, иной раз в комнате пусто целыми часами. Если бы не знание о том, что где-то за стенами замка идет война - жизнь казалась бы сказкой. Да и это знание поделено лишь на нескольких человек, не считая преподавателей. Кто-то что-то подслушал, у кого-то, как у Гермионы, тревожатся родители, а кто-то родился на белый свет Гарри Поттером и никуда не может деться от своего предназначения. Хотя в последнее время мне стало легче мириться с отсутствием выбора. Может быть, потому, что появилась цель, ради которой стоит хотеть остаться в живых.

Когда закончится сессия, мне позволят отправиться на Гриммаулд Плейс? Я не собираюсь на Тисовую улицу. Я и раньше туда не собирался, а теперь тем более. Ведь там не будет возможности прокрасться по коридору в мантии-невидимке, постучать - и, войдя, прижаться к неуступчивому человеку, глядящему на меня с неизменной насмешкой. Меняется только ее пропорциональное соотношение.

Если, конечно, ничего не случится раньше. Почему-то мне сдается, Волдеморт дождется окончания учебного года. Я бы на его месте счел, что Поттера отправят назад к дяде с теткой и там достать его будет значительно проще.

Сердце начинает биться где-то в горле от подступившего внезапно страха. Нет, только не это. При такой перспективе… они же позволят мне находиться там, где поблизости есть члены Ордена Феникса? Чтобы в случае чего меня было кому поддержать, если буду падать…

Я не замечаю, что с силой прикусываю мякоть ладони. Мне хочется закричать, хочется сорваться с места и выбежать из спальни, пронестись бегом через несколько сотен ступеней и влететь в кабинет, в стенах которого я почему-то чувствую себя в безопасности. Но я не желаю показаться перепуганным ребенком, иначе он не подпустит меня больше к себе. Я глубоко дышу и превозмогаю порыв, который заставляет уткнуться головой в колени, спрятать лицо. Когда поднимаю глаза, Дин, к счастью, лежит на боку, спиной от меня и читает, облокотившись на подушку. Зато Рон выглядит настороженным, а Невилл смотрит с поразительным пониманием во взгляде. Мы глядим друг на друга, он слегка кивает, и у меня создается впечатление, что он понял, о чем я думаю. Невилл поднимается, бережно погладив гортензию по переливающемуся пурпуром бутону:

\- Гарри, пошли побродим, у меня, например, уже башка не варит читать-начитывать, - предлагает он, даже не пытаясь сделать тон беззаботным. Я снова вспоминаю Отдел Тайн, его разбитое лицо и жестко горящие глаза.

\- Пойдем, - я откладываю конспекты и встаю с кровати, заправляя рубашку под ремень джинсов. Рон провожает нас хмурым беспокойным взглядом.

***

Вечером во время ужина, когда мы приканчиваем десерт, в шуме голосов раздаются испуганные восклицания. Мы оборачиваемся к началу рэйвенкловского стола, недоумевая, что могло произойти. Луна Лавгуд сидит, глядя прямо перед собой, в руке у нее зажат лист пергамента. Сидящая рядом Мариэтта Эджком пытается вынуть письмо из судорожно стиснутых пальцев, но Луна даже не замечает этих попыток. Ее глаза смотрят без всякого выражения, они огромны и бессмысленны на застывшем лице.

Еще не разобрав в общем гаме, что произошло, я вскакиваю на ноги и начинаю пробираться сквозь густеющую толпу подходящих к месту происшествия студентов. Глаза Луны, прозрачные, неподвижные, пугают и заставляют предположить, что случилось худшее, чего можно бояться. Гермиона следует за мной, бесцеремонно работая локтями, но я оказываюсь рядом быстрее. Кладу Луне руки на плечи, не рассчитывая, что она обратит внимание. Необходимо увести ее отсюда, и побыстрее, ей нужно заплакать - или нужно заставить ее заплакать. Не знаю, почему я так уверен - обреченность ее позы бьет куда-то в середку моего существа, напоминая о собственном недавно пережитом отчаянии. К столу уже пропускают Флитвика, когда Гермиона добивается ответа на заданный в пятый раз вопрос "что произошло".

\- Ее отца убили, - говорит Мариэтта вполголоса, забыв о том, что перед ней стоит ненавистная заучка Грейнджер. - Прямо в редакции. И всех сотрудников. И надругались над трупами, изуродовали.

Чу Чанг вскрикивает у меня за плечом, а я, кажется, даже не меняюсь в лице. Голос Захарии Смит спрашивает:

\- Над зданием… висела Метка?

\- Висела, - ломким, как весенний лед, голосом отзывается Луна. Ее губы искривляет улыбка, а глаза по-прежнему сухи, - обязательно висела. Отец готовил репортаж об Азкабане. Лучше бы бундящими шицами занимался… ха-ха.

Ее смех кажется настолько безумным, что кое-кто смотрит с испугом. Я склоняюсь к ней и приближаю губы к уху, пахнущему сладкими цветочными духами:

\- Луна, ты меня слышишь? - я говорю тихо, но настойчиво, - слышишь меня?

Она слабо кивает, и Гермиона не позволяет Падме Патил протянуть стакан воды: "Подожди, дай Гарри".

\- Ты можешь встать и выйти отсюда, правда, Луна? - продолжаю я мягко, но повелительно настолько, насколько могу, - ты с этим справишься.

\- Я могу, - отвечает она тонким голосом, продолжая улыбаться. Мы, наверное, очень странно смотримся сейчас - с нашими-то репутациями чокнутых. Легкие волосы Луны шевелятся от моего дыхания, но она не двигается. Я сжимаю ладонями ее плечи:

\- Тогда давай. Вставай.

\- Зачем?

\- Затем, что ужин кончился. Пойдем на улицу, - первое, что приходит в голову. И меня посещает ужасное сомнение, что я не справлюсь.

Но попытаться стоит. Я знаю, что такое чувство безнадежности. Его не вылечишь за одну ночь в больничной палате мадам Помфри. Лучше уж истерика и слезы, за которыми придет отупение, опустошение - и облегчение. Луна медленно, неуверенно оборачивается - глаза отсутствующие, но она хотя бы узнает меня.

\- Гарри, - снова эта улыбка, - я и так видела фестралов… Теперь буду видеть в деталях, да? Каждую шерстинку…

Мне делается холодно, но я не позволяю себе поддаться панике.

\- И солью угостить сможешь. А хочешь, пойдём погладим единорогов у Хагрида? - предлагаю я, не отпуская ее взгляд. Луна очень медленно поднимает руку, в которой по-прежнему зажат пергамент, и протягивает его мне - как ребенок, предлагающий игрушку:

\- Вот.

Я беру помятый лист и складываю вчетверо, кладу за пазуху. Теперь вокруг стоит тишина, полная, словно в многолюдном Большом зале никого нет. Маленький Флитвик смотрит не на свою студентку, а на меня и, похоже, предоставляет мне полную свободу действий.

Как и всегда, когда мне так необходима помощь.

Я протягиваю Луне руку, она неуверенно принимает ее и поднимается, не пошатнувшись, не изменив удивленно-отрешенного выражения лица. Я думал, мне придется направлять ее, но она уверенно идет к выходу, и мне остается только следовать за ней, не успевая оглянуться, чтобы проверить, смотрят ли нам в спины, идет ли за нами Гермиона. Даже захоти я, мне не удалось бы увидеть лица Снейпа. Может быть, он был среди приблизившихся. Я не обратил внимания.

***

За порогом школы, куда мы дошли очень быстро, потому что Луна почти бежала, я раздумываю, куда пойти. Еще не поздно, теплый вечер располагает к прогулкам, но мне хочется усадить ее куда-нибудь.

\- За хижиной Хагрида есть поваленное дерево, Гарри, - напоминает рядом со мной подоспевшая Гермиона.

Верно. То самое дерево.

\- Идемте, - я киваю, и Гермиона обходит Луну, чтобы она оказалась между нами.

Мы идем молча, внимательно следя за отсутствующим лицом нашей спутницы, и когда добираемся до места, я позволяю себе выдохнуть. Теперь можно приводить ее в себя.

Луна Лавгуд. Мой утешитель в прошлом году. Человек, пошедший со мной на риск. Мы как будто члены одной команды, пусть не каждый день общаемся. Я не мог оставить ее в Большом зале, на любопытство и сочувственные вопросы не знающих, что такое смерть, остальных.

\- Луна, - говорю я, сажусь перед ней на корточки и беру в руки безвольную ладонь, - Луна, а помнишь, как ты доказывала, что журнал твоего отца стоит десятка газет вроде "Пророка"? Помнишь, как Рита Скитер писала свое интервью, а потом Амбридж бегала по школе и пыталась отобрать его?

Я сознательно делаю ей больно. Я хочу, чтобы она хотя бы всхлипнула. Видеть это бесслезное отчаяние невыносимо.

\- Помню, - улыбается Луна, - я еще удивлялась, что ты интересуешь людей больше морщерогого кизляка. Это было странно.

\- А помнишь, как ты сказала, что фестралов вижу не только я, а потом мы летели на них, и остальным казалось, что они мчатся в пустоте? - это воспоминание вызывает во мне эхо прежней боли, мы летели к смерти Сириуса, неотвратимо и скоро.

Луна продолжает отсутствующе расправлять складки юбки. Она больше не улыбается и молчит, все больше отдаляясь в этом молчании. Ее ладонь бессильно лежит в моей руке. Я поднимаю глаза к Гермионе, спрашивая помощи. Она стоит, прикусив верхнюю губу, и выглядит сейчас очень взрослой. Надо как-то вывести Луну из болевого шока, молча пытаюсь сказать я, и Гермиона кивает:

\- Я понимаю, Гарри, - Луна даже не шевелится, словно ее нет здесь, реплика проходит мимо слуха. Гермиона замахивается и коротко бьет ее по щеке, так, что Луна вздрагивает всем телом и механически хватается за лицо:

\- Вы что? - Это так по-детски, так беспомощно, что я скриплю зубами, а Гермиона заносит руку второй раз. Луна смотрит на нее с испугом: - Не надо, не надо… Гарри! - Она соскальзывает с бревна и прижимается ко мне, прячет лицо. А потом начинает обиженно всхлипывать. Я глажу ее по светлым волосам.

Постепенно всхлипы переходят в рыдания, не самые сильные, но достаточные для того, чтобы начать ощущать мир вокруг себя. Ладонь Гермионы ложится мне на локоть, и я поднимаю глаза:

\- Угу?

\- Вот, - подавленно говорит она, протягивая небольшой пузырек, - дай ей. А то, боюсь, от меня не примет.

\- Ты молодец, - говорю я шепотом, обнимая Луну, все еще плачущую, но уже затихающую.

\- Куда уж там… - она вздыхает и садится на древесный ствол, подпирая голову руками. Трет лицо, потом смотрит на нас, сидящих на траве: - успокоительное возьми.

\- Сейчас. Луна, - говорю я осторожно, - ты должна кое-что сделать. Ты сможешь.

\- Что? - ее голос абсолютно безжизнен, но это лучше, чем надрывное веселье последнего получаса.

Я не глядя протягиваю руку, и Гермиона вкладывает в нее пузырек:

\- Выпей это.

\- Зачем…

\- Просто выпей, - Гермиона присаживается рядом, и Луна с недоверием косится на нее, - там только хорошие травы.

\- Гермионины лекарства плохими не бывают, - подтверждаю я.

И они всегда на травах…

\- Зачем… - слабо противится Луна, и я решительно говорю:

\- Открывай рот. Давай.

Это срабатывает, она послушно осушает небольшую склянку, и Гермиона немедленно убирает ее за пазуху.

\- Откуда у тебя с собой? - негромко говорю я, - ты же не успела никуда сбегать?

\- Это мое собственное, - неохотно отвечает Гермиона, - экзамены на носу.

Ну да, а тут еще с Роном сложности.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Луна внезапно и дотрагивается пальцами до ладони Гермионы. Та с недоумением разрешает взять себя за руку. - Я знаю, ты хотела как лучше.

Гермиона вздыхает, но смотрит по-прежнему прямо и открыто:

\- Больно щеку?

\- Нет, все в порядке. Правда. Ребята, - она прижимает ладони к вискам, - я теперь осталась совсем одна… Только двоюродная тетка в Монтане. Я не хочу ехать в Америку. Меня же не могут заставить?

\- Конечно, нет, - говорю я, - ты будешь учиться в Хогвартсе до окончания. Не бойся.

\- Это хорошо. А то я ее почти не знаю… Как мне теперь жить? У меня был только отец, - она выглядит растерянной, а по щекам текут медленные неудержимые слезы. Луна не вытирает их, и капли падают на юбку, оставляя темные пятнышки. Мы сидим молча, позволяя ей говорить, и сквозь сочувствие горю у меня пробивается слабое чувство успокоения. По крайней мере, она не наглотается таблеток и не надышится лютневидок. Я тоже терял. Я знаю, что это такое. Но с этим можно справиться и жить… если ты не один.

\- Ты не будешь одна, - в такт моим мыслям негромко говорит Гермиона, - конечно, жаль, что мы на разных курсах и факультетах, но это в конечном итоге неважно. Ты не будешь одна, честное слово.

На мгновение я задумываюсь, как будут обстоять дела с этим обещанием, когда Гермиона и Рон помирятся. Но сейчас загадывать бессмысленно. Поэтому я поднимаюсь на ноги, отряхивая брюки от приставших травинок, и поднимаю Луну. Гермиона встает без моей руки, легко и быстро, а Луна - еле-еле, словно после приступа рыданий ее покинули все силы.

\- Ее надо отвести в замок, проводить до гостиной и передать с рук на руки, - шепчет Гермиона, пользуясь тем, что Луна поправляет растрепанные волосы и воротник форменной блузы.

\- Это что, должен сделать я?

\- Гарри, она тебе больше доверяет, - отводит глаза Гермиона, - пожалуйста, давай это будешь ты.

М-да.

\- Ладно, - я пожимаю плечами, - в Хогвартс так в Хогвартс.

***

На пороге рэйвенкловской гостиной Луна оборачивается ко мне:

\- Спасибо, Гарри. Дальше я сама.

\- Подожди, - напряженно говорю я, - можно войти с тобой? На минуту.

\- Конечно, - она не кажется удивленной. Называет пароль. Это целая фраза, которая заставляет меня усмехнуться. "Любопытство сгубило кошку". Шутники в Рэйвенкло учатся, ничего не скажешь.

Мы входим в гостиную, такую же как наша, только отделанную в других тонах, и на меня обращаются взгляды. Не более удивленные, чем взор, которым одарил меня их портрет-привратник, но все же. Я осматриваюсь по сторонам и вижу Падму, беседующую с Чу. Это удача.

\- Падма, - окликаю я, и секундная тишина наполняется прерванными разговорами и шепотками. Рослая черноволосая девушка подходит ко мне:

\- Да, Гарри?

\- Пожалуйста, отведи ее в спальню и проследи, чтобы она легла и укуталась, - прошу я, отведя рэйвенкловку на два шага в сторону и следя краем глаза за потерянно стоящей Луной, устало сгорбившей плечи. Падма внимательно смотрит на меня, потом кивает с неожиданной симпатией во взгляде:

\- Конечно. Не проблема. Все будет нормально.

\- И хорошо бы кто-нибудь посидел с ней, пока она не заснет, - продолжаю я, не обращая внимания на то, что к нам начинают прислушиваться, - она уже приняла успокоительное, так что это недолго.

Я опускаю, что успокоительное было сделано Гермионой и наверняка по отысканному где-нибудь малоизвестному рецепту. Это необязательно упоминать. Здесь нас и так не слишком любят. Чу прожигает мне взглядом дыру в спине, но Падма реагирует совершенно спокойно:

\- Хорошо, не волнуйся. Я за всем прослежу.

\- Спасибо.

Я смотрю, как Падма подходит к Луне, обнимает ее за плечи и уводит наверх. Луна идет покорно, опустив голову, и только один раз оглядывается. Она не машет мне рукой, но я киваю в ответ на взгляд, и девушки уходят.

Жаль, что мы с Роном так обидели сестер Патил на четвертом курсе.

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорю я, обращаясь ко всем, но глядя на Эрни. Он подходит ко мне и неожиданно протягивает руку:

\- Спокойной ночи.

Я отвечаю на пожатие и выхожу, не обращая внимания на шум, поднявшийся за моей спиной. Я иду в гриффиндорскую гостиную, чувствуя, как жжет сухие глаза, как подрагивают крепко стиснутые в кулаки пальцы.

Значит, теперь это пришло и в Хогвартс.

Война.

Вызов. Я должен суметь на него ответить.

Кстати, а где был Дамблдор, когда Луна получила за ужином письмо?

Я останавливаюсь и машинально дергаю уголок шейного платка, припоминая. Кажется, его не было сегодня - или он рано ушел. Его очень не хватало.

А еще рэйвенкловцы как пить дать решат после сегодняшнего, что я ухаживаю за Луной Лавгуд. 

***


	32. Случайное совпадение

Известие о несчастье, постигшем Луну, облетает школу почти мгновенно. В воскресенье о смерти ее отца от руки Пожирателей смерти знает весь Хогвартс, и Дамблдор, как я и ожидал, сообщает о том, что она вольна продолжать обучение или прервать его по своему желанию. "Никто не принудит вас покинуть Хогвартс против воли", сказал он ей после завтрака. Луна сообщила мне эту новость с тенью улыбки на обкусанных до корок губах.

Глаза у нее запали, она кажется тяжело больной - но несмотря на то, что мадам Помфри рекомендовала ей минимум двое суток постельного режима, мы сидим сейчас на камнях около озера. В эту бухту когда-то приводили меня Гермиона и Рон.

\- Когда я не одна, мне легче, - говорит она, оправдываясь, - но понимаешь, Гарри, когда сидишь в гостиной, кажется, вот-вот с ума сойдешь от того, сколько вокруг лиц и как шумно. В спальне слишком тихо, и я чувствую себя как на необитаемом острове. А стоит выйти - все провожают взглядами. Мне вообще-то всегда это было безразлично, а теперь вот…

Она смотрит вдаль, в глазах отражается небо, и они сейчас кажутся голубыми, а не водянистыми. Наверное, она бы понравилась мне, если бы я интересовался девушками. Она не такая всевидящая как Гермиона, но чуткая и уравновешенная, даже несмотря на понесенную утрату.

\- Я знаю, - говорю я в ответ на ее последние слова, - меня это преследует всю жизнь. Я привык, но временами безумно раздражает.

\- Ах да… - она как будто просыпается на мгновение, - еще бы тебе не знать… Мальчик-который-выжил, да?

Я сердито смотрю на нее, и Луна машет рукой:

\- Извини, я не думала, что тебя так достало это прозвище.

\- Ничего, второе еще лучше, - я смотрю на нее, но Луна непонимающе морщит тонкие брови:

\- Еще одно?

\- "Золотой мальчик". Нигде не слышала?

\- Слышала, - безучастный тон Луны может нагонять сон, но я не испытываю скуки, разговаривая с ней. За невыразительными интонациями скрывается живой ум, и мне хочется, чтобы она поскорее вернулась к нормальному состоянию. Я не в первый раз за минувшие сутки провожу аналогию между своей недавней обреченностью - и ее нынешним убитым видом.

\- Это тоже я, - сообщаю я, пожимая плечами, - ты, часом, не знаешь, отчего я такой драгоценный?

\- Потомственный гриффиндорец, - она загибает пальцы, - с чередой славных подвигов, с предстоящей Битвой впереди. По-моему, так.

\- Пожалуй, - обескураженно соглашаюсь я, - а что, моя биография предусматривает даже "предстоящую Битву"?

\- Ага, - она срывает травинку и сует в рот, меланхолично жуя, - а я - местная сумасшедшая с верой в необычных существ.

\- И в то, что, умирая, мы не исчезаем бесследно, - добавляю я, вспомнив давний разговор накануне праздничного вечера на пятом курсе.

\- Ага.

Мы долго молчим, и я уже подумываю о том, что неплохо бы пойти в замок на обед, когда рассеянно блуждающий взгляд натыкается на фигуру, бредущую в нашем направлении. Я лежу на камнях, отгораживающих бухту от основных тропинок, и практически незаметен, особенно если смотреть против солнца. А мне рыжие волосы приближающегося видны отчетливо. Это Рон.

Я поворачиваюсь к Луне и замечаю, что она снова плачет. Это не мешает ей разговаривать, крупные слезы медленно ползут по щекам и падают на нагретый солнцем валун. Я прокашливаюсь, и она торопливо смахивает их тыльной стороной руки.

\- Луна… - начинаю я, - мы не могли бы спрятаться куда-нибудь или незаметно уйти?

Она оглядывает местность:

\- Если очень постараемся. А что?

\- Сюда идет Рон Уизли, - говорю я хмуро, - мне бы не хотелось с ним лишний раз пересекаться.

Луна не кажется удивленной; наверное, ей все равно, но она указывает на удачно лежащие камни правее от нас:

\- Если спрятаться вот здесь, а потом незаметно перебраться на ту сторону, он нас не заметит. Если он сюда идет.

\- Сюда, - вздыхаю я, скатываясь с валуна и пробираясь к незаметной тропинке. Ну и глаза у нее. Я бы и не заметил, что здесь можно выбраться.

Когда Рон перелезает через нагромождение камней, мы уже вне пределов его видимости. Я на какой-то момент забываю о том, что торопился уйти, и бросаю взгляд ему в спину.

Рон стоит ссутулившись и смотрит на воду. Я видел его, что называется, во всех видах и сейчас могу сказать с уверенностью, что он не подозревает о наблюдении. Наверное, его привели сюда воспоминания о том, как они с Гермионой допоздна бродили около озера вечер за вечером. А теперь не перекидываются ни словом уже второй день, даже в Большом зале, когда мы приходим туда поесть. Рон по-прежнему сидит с нами рядом - на сей раз ему хватило ума не кидаться сразу же к Лаванде Браун, но тягостное молчание уничтожает аппетит. Чего он ждал, когда демонстрировал свое презрение ко мне и моим личным отношениям? Когда посылал к черту Гермиону за то, что она взяла мою сторону?

Что я осознаю свои ошибки и немедленно покаюсь? Я не привык отказываться от сделанного выбора, даже если это секс со Снейпом. Кстати о выборе - ненавистное слово сразу вызывает в голове цепочку ассоциаций - он появился у меня в глобальном плане не так уж давно. Хотя Снейп не обсуждал со мной мой треклятый долг, я не могу найти никого иного, кто мог заронить в меня пусть слабую, но надежду. Странно.

Рон внезапно бьет себя сжатым кулаком по ладони, так, что вздрагивают плечи, а потом отходит к ближайшему валуну и усаживается, поставив локти на колени. Мне не хочется выходить к нему. Пусть хоть раз представит себя на моем месте. О-ди-но-чес-тво. Это очень длинное слово, Рон. И очень унылое чувство. Что ты о нем знаешь, ты, выросший в многодетной семье младший сын?

Луна трогает меня за плечо. Хрупкие пальцы на мгновение задевают мою шею:

\- Гарри, я пойду?

Я покидаю свой наблюдательный пункт и спрыгиваю на траву рядом с ней:

\- Нет, я к тебе присоединюсь. Если, конечно, не возражаешь.

\- Не возражаю, - без кокетства говорит она, опустив прямые ресницы.

Я все утро изучал Травологию, чтобы материал по Чарам немного уложился в голове. Потом около трех часов в комнату заглянула Парвати и сказала с наигранным равнодушием, что меня спрашивает Луна Лавгуд, стоящая в нашей гостиной. Я кивнул и спустился вниз, провожаемый взглядами. И мы вышли из замка, бродили, изредка перебрасываясь репликами, а потом дошли до бухты. Часа полтора прошло. Значит, сейчас около пяти. У меня есть еще два часа свободного времени, которые нужно как-то убить, желательно не сидя сиднем и глядя в одну точку. Это будет совсем ненормально, учитывая, что между нами нет никакой договоренности на что-то личное предстоящим вечером.

Интересно, если до Снейпа дойдут слухи о моих "свиданиях" с Луной, он станет ревновать? Ах да, он не ограничивает меня в выборе любовников… А любовниц?

Но тело не откликается на картинку, которую услужливо подсунуло воображение. С Луной приятно общаться. А целоваться… едва ли я буду целоваться в ближайшие сто лет с кем-то, кроме Снейпа. Если, конечно, наши с ним странные отношения не изменятся в худшую сторону.

\- Гарри! - голос Гермионы выводит меня из задумчивости. - Луна! - она подбегает к нам и останавливается, словно споткнувшись.

\- Что? - спрашиваю я. Лицо Луны равнодушно, но челюсти так стиснуты, что это заметно.

\- Ребята… - Гермиона мнется, глаза у нее несчастные. Слишком много вокруг меня в последнее время несчастных глаз. - Пожиратели смерти уничтожили почти квартал в Сити, - тихо говорит она, растерянно глядя на нас, - был разгар рабочего дня, есть погибшие и раненые… Гарри, что происходит?

Если она считает, что этот вопрос уместно задать мне…

Я хмурюсь. Мне никогда не нравилось быть надеждой магического мира. Я воспринимал это определение как клише, как досадное недоразумение, корежащее нормальную, обычную жизнь. И вот теперь передо мной стоит мой друг, который никогда раньше не напоминал, что я отличаюсь от обычных людей, и просит объяснить происходящее в мире. Таким тоном, словно я по меньшей мере Дамблдор.

\- Война, ты же сама говорила, - отвечаю я ровно, бросая косой взгляд на Луну и опасаясь вновь увидеть слезы. Но она держится спокойно и даже смотрит с тенью интереса в глазах:

\- Война? Идет война? Что вы знаете и скрываете от остальных?

Гермиона нервно хрустит пальцами, а я пожимаю плечами:

\- Почти ничего. Только некоторые политические новости, - я перевожу взгляд на Гермиону, - как ты узнала? "Пророка" же сегодня нет?

\- У Лавинии Дженнингс брат работал в одном из офисов. Сити ведь деловой район. Она магглорожденная, и ей никто не объяснял, что надо держать в секрете происходящее, - губы Гермионы вздрагивают. - Ну а теперь уже поздно. То, что случилось… - она умолкает, глядя на Луну, та кивает, - и то, что произошло сегодня… Конечно, магглы не знают об уничтожении редакции магического журнала. Для них взрывы в Сити - просто провокация, очередные теракты… Но маги-то знают все! Гарри, меня убивает бездействие Министерства и безмолвие Дамблдора! Неужели и в этот раз все промолчат?

\- Конечно, промолчат, - Луна выплевывает травинку, - директор не хочет паники, он ждет какого-то конкретного срока. Что-то должно случиться, так он сказал.

\- Не через год ли? - с нехорошим предчувствием спрашиваю я.

\- В мае, кажется, - она кивает.

О Боже. Да нет, нет у нас впереди года! Эти провокации унесут жизни огромного количества людей - пока я не выйду к нему. А когда выйду - где гарантия, что ожидание не было напрасным, что я справлюсь?

Мысль о собственной смертности приводит в ужас.

Я не хочу умирать.

Я не хочу, чтобы именно мне суждено было принимать решение.

Я не хочу - но буду.

Я могу прятаться от него всю жизнь - но я знаю, что не сделаю этого.

Каждый день добавляет имена к списку жертв Риддла, и этому надо положить конец.

\- Что такое "теракты"? - терпеливо спрашивает Луна уже в четвертый раз.

\- Гарри…

Я научился блокировать сознание.

Я освоил огромное количество защищающих тело и разум чар.

Я пусть и несовершенно, но умею обороняться.

Настало время учиться наступать.

\- Извините, - говорю я, поворачиваюсь и скорым шагом ухожу обратно по дорожке, по которой мы только что пришли с Луной, а она и Гермиона стоят и смотрят мне вслед.

"Запомните, Поттер, страха не знают только безумцы, - обронил он однажды, - нормальные люди должны испытывать это чувство. Вопрос в том, как они поступают, когда ощущают страх. Отступают - или стиснув зубы идут вперед. Смелость заключена в преодолении себя".

Я испытываю страх. Я уже почти хочу проверить, способен ли я с ним справиться.

Завернув за поворот, который делает петляющая между деревьями дорожка, я останавливаюсь и обхватываю себя руками за плечи. А потом начинаю пробираться к замку прямо через подлесок, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться. Несмотря на противоречивые чувства, переполняющие меня, я не испытываю желания сдаться. Еще поборемся, не так ли? Тебе не так долго ждать меня, Ридлл.

Я иду на легилименцию.

***

\- Можно?

Я притворяю за собой дверь и медлю перед тем, как наложить запирающее заклинание. После секундной заминки накладываю: пусть будет. В последнее время мне не хочется, чтобы нас могли увидеть.

Закончив, я оборачиваюсь - и мимо плеча пролетает луч заглушающего заклятья. Похоже, наши мысли движутся в одном направлении.

Я помню, что ему не понравилась в прошлый раз моя излишняя осведомленность, но кого еще я могу спросить в этом замке, рассчитывая получить ответ? Произнесенный раздраженным тоном, но честный. Не к Дамблдору же идти.

\- Сэр… - я смотрю на него так, чтобы видеть, но избегая взгляда в лицо, это позволяет держаться увереннее, - вы знаете о событиях в Сити?

Снейп встряхивает головой, волосы падают на щеки, и смотрит на меня. Наверное, с негодованием, я не гляжу ему в глаза:

\- Поттер, вы опять подслушиваете под дверями?

\- Не слишком лестного вы обо мне мнения, - я сердито прохожу вперед, останавливаясь в трех шагах от него, - вся школа знает. Лавиния Дженнингс…

\- Ах да, в самом деле, - хмыкает он, - а закон не позволяет стереть память такому количеству школьников.

Я чувствую, как немеют губы. От него я подобного не ожидал. - Вы что… тоже считаете, что незнание - лучший выход?

Ему не нравится мой голос. Мне все равно.

\- Поттер, я считаю, что наше бездействие - проигрышная стратегия. Я считаю, что попытка вырастить из вас героя априори обречена на провал, поскольку нельзя возлагать все надежды на мальчишку, который юн и недостаточно опытен. Но я не считаю, что коллективные стенания о плачевной участи волшебного мира могут улучшить ситуацию. Более того, если начнутся разговоры, станет известно, что именно содержит в себе пророчество. Это может всплыть - у части учащихся родители работают в Министерстве и так или иначе связаны с информацией. Тогда вас придется поместить в изолятор или приставить охрану, поскольку никто уже не поручится за вашу жизнь. Вас будут охранять столь же тщательно, сколь и пытаться уничтожить, чтобы переломить ход войны - каждая сторона в свою пользу. Нравится перспектива?

\- Я и так пешка, - бросаю я в ответ, сжимая руками виски, не обращая внимания на его тон, - вы уверены, что не в вашей или дамблдоровской власти сделать меня ферзем. Так зачем тогда вы тратите на меня время? Не лучшим ли было бы потратить его на войну, пока не стало поздно?

\- Не вам судить, когда наступит "поздно", Поттер, так что прекратите изображать мученика, - говорит Снейп с досадой. - Вы достаточно способны для того, чтобы пригодиться, когда наступит срок. У вас свое место в этой партии, если вам угодны шахматные сравнения. Не заставляйте меня думать, что я трачу время на утешения обычного невротика.

Его слова задевают меня, и я вскидываю голову - в первый раз за сегодня смотрю на него. Снейп встречает мой взгляд:

\- Не сожгите меня глазами, Поттер. Да, директор считает, что сеять в школе панику крайне неразумно. Поэтому он произнесет за ужином успокоительную речь, а вы сделаете вид, что разделяете его точку зрения. Сделаете, вы меня поняли?

\- А какая разница?

\- Поттер, вы, кажется, давали мне слово перестать изображать идиота. К вам прикована большая часть взглядов в этой школе. По вашему поведению делают выводы. Увы, многие осведомлены, что вам известно больше других. И вы должны наконец начать соответствовать своему имиджу Героя! - рявкает он. Я непроизвольно отшатываюсь, и на лице Снейпа впервые за долгое время появляется выражение неприятного удовлетворения.

\- Скоро начнутся каникулы, - я по-прежнему возражаю и до сих пор не вылетел из этого кабинета. К чему бы это? - Люди разъедутся по домам, и неведению настанет конец. Разве нет? И почему вас не беспокоит моя осведомленность?

\- Поттер, - Снейп внимательно смотрит на меня, - пусть вас не волнует, как будет решаться проблема с распространением слухов о происходящем за пределами Хогвартса. Директор - глава Уизенгамота, проблема решаема. Это все, что вам следует знать. Что касается вашей осведомленности… - Он делает паузу и сжимает губы, глядя на мой шрам так, словно видит нечто совсем другое. Не меня. - Однажды вы задали мне вопрос о том, есть ли у вас выбор. Я подтвердил его отсутствие.

Я киваю. Тогда мне даже стало легче, как будто вскрыли нарыв, то, что Снейп сказал мне это, значило очень много. И все еще значит, если на то пошло, но…

\- Однако вы неверно формулируете для себя задачу, Поттер, - Снейп тщательно подбирает слова, и я слушаю его, нахмурившись, потому что не помню подобного тона - ни на лекциях, ни во время занятий.

Как будто он разговаривает со мной, делясь собственными мыслями.

\- У вас действительно нет выбора в том, участвовать или не участвовать в военных действиях, если таковые начнутся. А они начнутся. Этот выбор вы уже сделали, он утратил актуальность и поэтому кажется несуществующим. Но у вас есть возможность выбирать в другом: взглянуть в глаза фатуму и шагнуть вперед - или топтаться на месте и проклинать судьбу за навязанное решение. Далеко не все делается в жизни так, как нам хотелось бы. Вы - не исключение, а лишь подтверждение общего правила.

Снейп умолкает и стоит теперь вполоборота, не глядя на меня. Я перевариваю услышанное, чувствуя, что стоило записать, чтобы обдумать в одиночестве. Нет возможности изменить будущее - но есть выбор: принимать его с достоинством или прячась по темным углам, это он имел в виду?

Снейп прерывает мои мысли, глухо произнеся:

\- И еще, Поттер: не ждите справедливости. Да, вы хотели бы быть на месте этого олуха, вашего друга Уизли. Не ломать себе голову и не знать проблем. Но вы - это вы, иного не дано. А значит, придется соответствовать, несмотря на то, что вам шестнадцать.

\- Через два месяца будет семнадцать, - сообщаю я автоматически, глядя мимо него, изумленный внезапной откровенностью. "Не ждите справедливости" - будь я проклят, если он не говорил и о себе! О собственной жизни - и даже об отношении ко мне за эти годы…

\- Это не меняет дела. Вам должно быть лет на десять больше - хотя бы для того, чтобы вы могли рационально оценивать происходящее, а не впадать в крайности при беглом взгляде на него.

\- Я не впадаю, - он фыркает. - Уже почти не впадаю, - поправляюсь я, невольно улыбаясь. Потом смотрю на него и делаю шаг вперед. Еще один - и сжимаю ладонями его локти, скольжу по рукам, нахожу его пальцы, переплетаю со своими. Утыкаюсь лбом ему в плечо, на секунду зажмуриваюсь - и отрываюсь, чтобы встретиться глазами. Снейп смотрит на меня не слишком весело, но спокойно.

\- Мне не двадцать семь, - говорю я хрипло, - но после общения с вами я точно небезнадежен. А возраст - это ведь поправимо.

\- Надеюсь на это, - хмыкает Снейп, отвечая на мою улыбку почти незаметным движением губ.

\- Надеетесь на что? Что я небезнадежен или что повзрослею? - уточняю я, крепче сжимая пальцы, чтобы он не вздумал отстраниться.

Если на второе… не буду думать об этом, не сейчас.

\- На то и на другое, мистер Поттер, - усмешка Снейпа заставляет что-то вздрогнуть у меня внутри, - и главным образом, на то, что я не напрасно трачу на вас силы.

\- Я стараюсь.

\- Я знаю.

Ух ты. Я не успеваю понять, похвала это или просто констатация факта, а Снейп уже спрашивает:

\- Вы намерены сегодня заниматься тем, зачем пришли?

Я беру под несуществующий козырек и рапортую:

\- Так точно, сэр. Я помню. Легилименция.

\- Отрадно. Садитесь, - он перехватывает мой встревоженный взгляд и раздраженно вскидывает бровь, - Поттер, за столько лет обучения в школе даже вы могли бы выучить, что практике обычно предшествует теория.

Я оглядываюсь в поисках стула, чтобы скрыть смущение, и уже собираюсь подтащить тот, стоящий у стены, но Снейп останавливает меня:

\- Заклинаниями. Проверим, насколько усердно вы занимаетесь, готовясь к экзамену по Чарам.

Я вздыхаю и вынимаю палочку:

\- Vingardium Leviosa! - в голове раздается всегда вспоминающийся при этом голос Гермионы: "рассечь воздух и взмахнуть". Стул поднимается в воздух, и я, удерживая его, добавляю:

\- Accio!

Мне удается даже правильно остановить его на подлете и опустить напротив письменного стола. Снейп наблюдает за моими действиями, не меняясь в лице, но это не мешает мне ждать его реакции.

\- Можете, - комментирует он мои манипуляции, - но ленитесь. Движениям недостает практики, они не вполне отработаны. Однако достаточно точны, - он обходит стол и опускается в свое кресло. - Садитесь, что вы встали столбом. У меня нет целого вечера впереди, чтобы разговаривать на задушевные темы.

Я устраиваюсь на стуле и хочу ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что не сплю. Сижу напротив Снейпа и готовлюсь слушать его объяснения по предмету, который не значится в школьной программе. В прошлом году я ненавидел даже название, только за то, что оно происходит от заклинания, которым Снейп легко вскрывал мою память. Кстати о заклинании…

\- Готовы, Поттер? - когда в его руках успела появиться палочка? - Legilimens!

Imago, автоматически откликается мой рассудок, немедленно воздвигая Зеркало. Наверное, проходит почти минута, прежде чем Снейп снимает заклинание и кивает:

\- По крайней мере, здесь у вас наметились успехи. Итак, легилименция. Как вы могли заметить, Поттер, это умение проникать в чужие мысли и видеть внешне скрытые от собеседника или противника чувства, воспоминания или ложную информацию. Если окклюменция учит блокировать сознание от вторжения, легилименция, напротив, учит мобилизации магических способностей и осуществлению вторжения самому. Я взвесил ваши слова о том, что такой навык может оказаться полезным, и склонен согласиться. Однако должен предупредить: легилименция находится практически вне законного использования, а потому вы должны скрывать, что занимаетесь ее освоением. От всех. Включая своих друзей и даже директора. Можете говорить, что по-прежнему упражняетесь в окклюменции, с вашими плачевными успехами в прошлом году вам вполне поверят. Ясно?

\- Да, - коротко говорю я, гадая, почему я должен утаить информацию от Дамблдора. Впрочем, я так и так не собирался ему сообщать.

\- Далее. Если вы попытаетесь применить полученные от меня знания для того, чтобы проникнуть в мой собственный рассудок, как вам удалось в прошлом году при единичном сбрасывании заклинания, наши уроки немедленно прекратятся, и я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы заставить вас раскаяться в проявленной самодеятельности.

\- Я и не стал бы, - вклиниваюсь я в размеренную речь, - неужели вы до сих пор думаете, что я…

\- Я считаю своим долгом предупредить. Ни под каким видом не вздумайте лезть в мою голову без моего ведома. В противном случае вы об этом пожалеете.

\- А если это произойдет случайно?

\- Едва ли, - Снейп морщится, словно я сморозил глупость. - И последнее: чего бы вам ни довелось увидеть в моих воспоминаниях, поскольку тренироваться вам придется все же со мной, один звук об этом за пределами моего кабинета…

\- Понятно, сэр, - усмехаюсь я, - я позавидую Пивзу, на которого натравили Кровавого барона.

\- Именно, - он прищуривается, - занятная ассоциация.

\- Ээ… вас с бароном?

\- Нет, вас с Пивзом. Недалеко от истины. - Я опускаю взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки и пытаюсь сдержать смех.

\- Что ж, приступим, - после недолгого молчания произносит Снейп. Мне кажется, или он тоже волнуется? - Встаньте и займите позицию. Ту же, что при окклюменции.

Я поднимаюсь, опираясь стиснутыми кулаками о колени, и он замечает:

\- Расслабьте плечи, Поттер. Я не собираюсь вас съесть.

\- В самом деле? - бормочу я, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- У меня была не одна возможность, - парирует Снейп, и я вспыхиваю и поднимаю голову от намека, который слышится в его интонациях. Его лицо безразлично, а я не знаю, куда деться от внезапного смущения. Кажется, он получает удовольствие, наблюдая за мной.

\- Поднимите кисть на уровень груди, - командует Снейп, сощурившись, - разверните палочку под прямым углом. Держите ее спокойно, но не расхлябанно. Так. Теперь начертите в воздухе петлю - чем меньше кольцо, тем лучше. Поттер, я сказал, петлю, а не круг, вы понимаете по-английски? И не направляйте ее на меня, Мерлина ради!

Я послушно выполняю распоряжение снова и снова, пока не вычерчиваю в воздухе нужный символ. К этому времени я узнаю, что сплю во время его объяснений, не умею следовать простейшим инструкциям и неспособен верно выполнить ни единого нового действия, пока не повторю его сотню раз.

\- Я с вами поседею, Поттер, - произносит он, когда у меня наконец получается. Но то ли я привык к манере обучать, сопровождая пояснения неизменными комментариями, то ли его голосу не хватает злости.

\- Правильно? - я опускаю начавшую подрагивать руку.

\- Хоть в это и с трудом верится. Знаете, сколько вы убили времени на простейшее действие? Двадцать минут! Ваша неспешность…

\- Но правильно? - не сдаюсь я, пока не услышал о себе еще чего-нибудь.

\- Да. На сегодня вы свободны.

\- Свободен? Почему? - я не хочу, но чувствую себя разочарованным.

\- Не все сразу, Поттер. У вас пальцы дрожат, а при отсутствии навыка продолжать при этом бесполезно. Придете через день. Как обычно. А сейчас идите, у меня еще масса дел.

\- Каких? - говорю я, - сегодня же воскресенье!

\- Если вы не забыли, Поттер, я декан факультета, в стенах которого вы находитесь, а не ваш сокурсник. И в связи с пополнением учащихся у меня есть заботы, в которых я не стану вам отчитываться, - Снейп начинает сердиться, и я встаю, не из страха, а из нежелания ссориться.

\- Извините, - говорю я тихо, - спасибо за… уделенное время.

\- Не пытайтесь показаться удрученным. Вы просидели здесь не меньше часа, лимит времени на занятие исчерпан. Вы читали сегодня материал к экзаменам?

\- С девяти до трех, - я удивленно смотрю на него. Почему он спрашивает?

\- В таком случае сейчас пройдитесь на свежем воздухе. И почитайте, если захочется, только перед сном - не переусердствуйте в подготовке.

\- Почему вы мне это говорите? - не выдерживаю я.

\- Вы плохо выглядите, Поттер. Бледный, вокруг глаз круги. Прекратите нервничать по любому поводу и вспомните про свой оптимизм! - он фыркает и начинает искать что-то на столе, не глядя на меня. Я долго жду, чтобы он закончил, потом понимаю, что не дождусь и наклоняюсь вперед, накрывая ладонью его запястье. Снейп поднимает голову:

\- Что такое?

\- Спасибо, - говорю я, голос срывается и выходит шепот, но он не усмехается. Его пальцы на мгновение накрывают мои, а потом он снимает мою ладонь, сжимает и отпускает:

\- Ступай.

Я ухожу, бесшумно притворяя за собой дверь.

***

Часы показывают начало девятого, и желудок напоминает, что я сегодня так и не пообедал. Успеть на ужин, пока еще есть время? Я прибавляю шаг и торопливо вхожу в Большой зал. Надеюсь, я опоздал к речи, которую, как сказал Снейп, намеревался произносить Дамблдор? Я не могу поручиться за свое лицо. У меня не хватит способностей сделать вид, что я верю в то, что мы контролируем ситуацию.

Я прохожу к своему месту. Рон уже ушел, Гермиона сидит и читает книгу, машинально обгрызая яблоко. На мой приход она кивает, не отрываясь от текста, и замечает:

\- Можешь попросить у эльфов добавки, ты сегодня голодный, наверное.

\- Да ничего. Гермиона, Дамблдор произносил… какие-нибудь объяснительные речи?

Она опускает книгу и устремляет на меня серьезный взгляд:

\- Нет. А что, должен был? Наверное, под конец приберегает. Сегодня многие пришли на ужин поздно.

В самом деле, свободных мест в зале практически нет, хотя на удивление тихо. Словно убавили громкость разговоров. И смеха совсем не слышно.

\- А Рон где? - спрашиваю я хмуро.

\- Не знаю, - так же отзывается Гермиона, - он тоже не обедал. Перед сессией, когда мозги нуждаются в подпитке… Сказала бы я по этому поводу… - она машет рукой и вздыхает. Я неловко треплю ее по плечу, и она кивает:

\- Ты ешь, ешь. Хоть в тебя запихать побольше.

Я усмехаюсь и приступаю к овощному рагу. Успеваю покончить с ним и взять тарелку с десертом - морковка со сметаной, - и без того необычная тишина делается вовсе гнетущей. Я поднимаю голову. Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и жестом просит внимания. Я машинально обхватываю руками чашку с чаем. Он обжигает пальцы, но мне все равно.

\- Дорогие друзья, - начинает Дамблдор негромко, - студенты и преподаватели…

Я нахожу взглядом неизвестно когда появившегося Снейпа. Тот сидит с отсутствующим выражением лица и рассматривает студентов своего факультета, будто контролируя их реакцию. Его самообладание вызывает во мне зависть и почти гнев, не знаю, на что. Я тоже так хочу. Ни малейшего намека на то, что он знает, о чем пойдет речь. Но он ведь знает, даже предупредил меня, чтобы я не среагировал по-глупому. Он не смотрит в сторону нашего стола. Ему все равно - или он уверен в моей реакции? Мне вдруг хочется доказать, что я тоже способен держать маску.

\- … думаю, все вы знаете о трагическом событии, произошедшем сегодня в маггловской части Лондона. Оно затронуло не только немагическое население города. Мы сочувствуем сегодня горю мисс Лавинии Дженнингс, потерявшей брата…

Весь Хаффлпаф опускает головы. Лавиния - бледная хрупкая скандинавка - оглядывается и скользит взглядом по столу Рэйвенкло.

\- … и несчастью мисс Луны Лавгуд, лишившейся отца…

Девушки встречаются глазами. Без кивков, без взмахов рук. Они просто смотрят друг на друга, и я думаю, спустя какое-то время мы увидим их бродящими рука об руку. Почему-то мне так кажется.

\- Всем нам казалось, что эти события связаны друг с другом: трагедия в редакции магического журнала и взрывы в Сити, - ровным тоном продолжает директор, - однако это не так.

Внезапный шум, множество голосов, потрясенные взгляды.

\- Над кварталами Сити в небе не было обнаружено ни одной Черной метки. Работники Министерства не нашли никаких улик, указывающих на то, что это дело рук Пожирателей смерти. Посему считать, что это работа Сами-Знаете-Кого будет ошибочно. Это лишь беспорядки в маггловском обществе. Уносящие жизни людей, страшные в своей жестокости, но творимые магглами, а вовсе не магическим путем.

"Imperio, известное как заклятие Подвластия, снова стало одним из часто применяющихся Непростительных. Время затишья после первой войны кончилось, оно используется не только в нашем мире. Магглы, подвергшиеся ему, сеют в обществе смуту и беспорядки. Террористические акты, ритуальные самосожжения, финансовые катастрофы, экологический кризис…" Я слышу слова директора, адресованные мне, так ясно, словно они произнесены полчаса назад.

Мне хочется вскочить и закричать на весь зал, так, чтобы потом горло хрипело, так, чтобы у Дамблдора заложило уши. Ложь, ложь, ложь! Все связано, не так, значит иначе! А мы отсиживаемся, как крысы в норе, и ждем, пока я научусь убивать. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать, потому что выйти в одиночку прямо сейчас - означает нарваться на собственную бесполезную смерть, которая ничего не изменит. Когда я ловлю себя на том, что киваю, соглашаясь со словами Дамблдора, я не верю сам себе. И лицо у меня, кажется, такое, что ни у кого не вызывает вопросов.

А ведь в мою сторону и впрямь смотрят. Как я раньше не замечал?

Я поворачиваю голову и встречаю взгляд Снейпа. Он смотрит сквозь меня, я отвечаю тем же, со стороны не поймешь, что это зрительный контакт. Но я чувствую его поддержку - и сижу спокойно, хотя кровь гулко стучит в ушах, а пальцы, сжимающие чашку, так дрожат, что со дна, кружась, поднимаются чаинки.

\- … поэтому прошу всех успокоиться. Нам не угрожает внезапная война. Более того, прошу всех вернуться к выполнению домашних заданий, - Дамблдор улыбается, и мне хочется его придушить, - потому что через неделю начинаются экзамены. Пятые и седьмые курсы призываю к тщательности - вас ждут СОВы и ЖАБы. На этом благодарю вас за внимание. - Он садится, и я чувствую, как он скользит по мне взглядом. Мне вдруг кажется, что рентгеновские способности Дамблдора ослабли - или Снейп хорошо научил меня закрываться.

Ужин заканчивается гораздо более жизнерадостно, но я не думаю, что словам директора поверили все. Когда мы выходим из-за стола, я нахожу глазами Луну. Она кивает мне, потом говорит:

\- Я подойду к Лавинии, если ты не против, Гарри? - я киваю, не зная, что испытывать: беспокойство или облегчение. С одной стороны, лучше бы им сейчас держаться по отдельности, пока раны не затянулись, и не травить друг другу душу. С другой стороны, взаимопонимание сейчас кажется самым важным, и это сближение может быть закономерностью.

Гермиона ждет меня у выхода, опустив голову. Я касаюсь ее руки:

\- Куда пойдем?

\- В гостиную, - говорит она невыразительно. Мы молча выходим, и лишь отойдя на пару поворотов коридора, Гермиона решается шепотом заговорить:

\- Гарри, ты веришь в случайность этого совпадения? В то, что за ним не стоит… Волдеморт?

Она как всегда запинается на его имени, а я соображаю, что сказать. Правду - и открыть, что Снейп меня предупредил? Гермиона никому не скажет, конечно, и тем не менее… Сделать вид, что верю? Она не поверит в такую наивность.

\- Нет, - говорю я наконец, не позволяя ей остановиться и продолжая идти вперед, - но сидеть и демонстрировать это было бы как-то… неумно, ты согласна?

\- Согласна. Если ты не заметил, я тоже сидела и делала вид, что верю каждому сказанному слову. Но я не верю даже тону Дамблдора.

Я не обратил внимания на ее реакцию. Я лишь ждал реакции Снейпа на мою выдержанность. Как будто что-то доказывал ему. Или себе. Мне становится неловко.

\- И все-таки это связано одно с другим, - роняет Гермиона, не замечая моего смущения, - не может не быть связано… Как я устала, если бы ты знал…

Я резко поворачиваюсь. У Гермионы дрожат губы, она смотрит прямо перед собой и идет на автомате, кажется, не разбирая дороги.

\- От чего? - спрашиваю я, чтобы не дать ей уйти в себя. Наверное, из-за Луны вчера перенервничала.

\- От всего. Родители там, в Лондоне, я не могу связаться с ними иначе как совой, все время боюсь, что "горячая" война начнется в любую минуту - и я ничего не успею предпринять, чтобы их спасти… ты был последние месяцы сам не свой, я ужасно боялась, что ты что-нибудь с собой сделаешь… Теперь эти несчастья с Луной и с Лавинией… - Она отворачивается, чтобы скрыть слезы, но я слышу их в голосе. - Ну и Рон тоже. Для полноты картины… - сдавленно договаривает она и умолкает. Я оглядываюсь - в коридоре почти нет знакомых лиц - обхватываю Гермиону за талию, оттаскиваю к ближайшему окну и прижимаю к себе.

Она плачет, наверное, нервы не выдержали непрерывного стресса, ее слезы смачивают мою шею, а я не знаю, что предпринять. Второй раз за два дня ужасное чувство беспомощности. С Луной хоть она знала, что делать, а что теперь мне делать с ней?

\- Гермиона, ну что ты, - беспомощно говорю я, гладя ее по голове, - ну не плачь, пожалуйста… ну что ты… Все будет хорошо…

Она не поднимает головы, вздрагивая от прорвавшихся рыданий. Я поворачиваюсь так, чтобы заслонить ее спиной от проходящих мимо студентов. На нас поглядывают, но не насмешливо и не любопытствующе, а скорее испуганно. В последние два дня в Хогвартсе многое изменилось. Кто знает, от чего плачет девушка, которую обнимает Гарри Поттер? Может быть, произошла очередная беда. Кто-то трогает меня за локоть, но я не оборачиваюсь, продолжая укачивать Гермиону и бормоча что-то бесполезное, но утешительное.

\- А он… как он мог так с нами поступить? - выдавливает она приглушенно, - он думает, я железная… все могу выдержать, все объяснить… я люблю его, Гарри, понимаешь, люблю! - вскрикивает она вдруг и судорожно обнимает меня, заходясь истерическим плачем.

\- Он тоже тебя любит, - говорю я ласково, стараясь не стискивать зубы и не зажмуриваться. Хоть один из нас должен сохранять спокойствие.

\- Нет… если бы любил… он бы так не поступил… сказал, я бесчувственная… а я не могу больше… не могу… - ей не хватает воздуха, она, по-моему, вот-вот лишится чувств. Я вспоминаю про успокоительное и думаю о том, взяла ли она его с собой. А еще, пожалуй, стоит дойти до больничного крыла.

Меня снова молча трогают за плечо, и я раздраженно оборачиваюсь, чтобы послать незваного утешителя подальше. Уже открываю рот - и слова застревают в горле, потому что это Рон. Губы плотно сжаты, к ним приложен палец, глаза смотрят мимо меня на Гермиону - но когда я поворачиваюсь, он встречает мой взгляд. "Что?" - молча поднимаю я брови. Он кивает на Гермиону и молча раскрывает руки. Я секунду колеблюсь, потом киваю. Лучше, если они помирятся. И лучше, если при этом не будет третьего лишнего.

Я осторожно расцепляю переплетенные за моей шеей пальцы, отодвигаюсь - всего мгновение, и Рон занимает мое место, и Гермиона вскидывает голову, словно не веря, кто перед ней. Заплаканные глаза не карие, а почти желтые, веки опухли - и Рон не раздумывая прижимается к ним губами.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он потом.

\- Рон… - шепчет Гермиона, - ты откуда?

\- Прости меня, - отвечает он, - простите…

Может быть, мне показалось, что последнее слово прозвучало во множественном числе. Они крепко обнимаются, и я пячусь, пока не дохожу до поворота коридора. И только здесь позволяю себе разжать до боли сжатые кулаки.

Я хочу в Гриффиндорскую башню. В свою комнату. На свою постель. Задернуть полог - и упасть на кровать, ни о чем не думая, ни на чем не сосредоточиваясь.

И так я и делаю.

Я долго лежу ничком, стискивая подушку, и последнее, что вспоминается мне перед сном, это севший от слез голос Гермионы, обращенный к Рону, и его собственный, сиплый от искренности. "Я люблю тебя. Люблю, люблю, люблю…"

Этот глагол долго звучит в моей памяти, и я проваливаюсь в сон, все еще слыша его. Сам не знаю, почему мне горько.

***


	33. Выпад Невилла

Северный ветер нагнал туч, и над Хогвартсом сомкнулась плотная, непроницаемая для солнца пелена. Очень подходяще для моего сегодняшнего настроения. Я отвратительно спал, и если бы не был уверен, что очищение сознания перед сном действует, наверное, беспокоился бы больше.

Если не считать того, что в голове бесконечно крутилось вчерашнее признание Рона в любви, мне удалось освободить рассудок от мыслей. И проснуться с бухающим сердцем, не понимая, где находишься, было очень неприятно. Я распахнул глаза, хватая губами воздух, разбуженный собственным криком, и не смог вспомнить никаких деталей кошмара. Только - снова - смутное воспоминание об обилии красного цвета, от которого к горлу подступила горечь. Было пять утра, и до семи я кое-как продремал, каждые несколько минут поднимая тяжелые ресницы.

Наверное, глаза теперь больные.

Я выхожу из-за полога и автоматически киваю Невиллу и Дину. Рон стоит около двери, уже полностью одетый, и смотрит в мою сторону. Я не отвечаю на взгляд. Между нами ничего не изменилось.

Симус привычно глядит сквозь меня, я тоже его игнорирую. Кажется, еще немного - и я вполне смогу обходиться вообще без разговоров в этой комнате. Дин будет только рад, а Невилл… он, наверное, поймет. Все лучше, чем пытаться приклеить на лицо вымученную улыбку, чтобы не нарваться на рассуждения о моем скверном характере.

Вздохнув, я прохожу к столу, складываю в сумку учебники, проверяю, все ли взял, и иду к двери. Невилл говорит в спину:

\- Гарри, меня подождешь?

\- Подожду, - киваю я, не оборачиваясь. Не хочется подражать Рону и делать вид, что в упор его не замечаю. Я рад, что они все же помирились с Гермионой. Даже если больше мы не перемолвимся ни словом, все равно я рад за них. А Рон, похоже, сегодня задался целью просверлить во мне взглядом дырку.

\- Идем, - чуть запыхавшись, Невилл открывает дверь, и мы выходим. История магии, Трансфигурация, Высшие Зелья. Что творится в этом году с нашим расписанием? Оно лишилось всякого намека на стабильность. Снейп и МакГонагалл - единственные, кто сохранил прежнюю очередность своих занятий. Все остальные ставят уроки в случайном порядке. Конечно, я понимаю, что это из-за факультативов, но узнавать расписание за день никому не понравилось, хоть теперь мы и привыкли. Готовиться приходится даже по ночам.

Завтрак по-английски - так гордо именуется овсянка с зеленью. Говорят, так начинает день маггловская королева. Полезно для здоровья и все такое прочее. Гадость ужасная. Я ковыряюсь в ней ложкой и решаю, что лучшим выходом будет все же потерпеть и по-человечески пообедать. Отодвигаю тарелку и мимоходом скольжу взглядом по столам, задерживаясь на преподавательском.

Как Снейп это ест? Наверное, ему тоже не нравится овсянка. Неудивительно, что с утра на него лучше вообще не оборачиваться. От такого выражения лица мухи дохнут.

Мне легко на него сейчас не смотреть. Сдвоенные Зелья - там я его увижу вне зависимости от своего желания, в силу объективных причин. И не дам Малфою повода меня рассматривать, гадая и строя предположения. А какого черта, кстати, он меня так пристально изучает?

Я допиваю остывший чай и встаю из-за стола, отбрасывая салфетку. Рон и Гермиона сидят, касаясь друг друга плечами, и Гермиона ест сегодня так мало, что мне хочется пошутить на тему "а кто говорил, что надо подкармливать мозги". Но я не стану. Они кажутся такими спокойными, сосредоточенными друг на друге… Я не хочу мешать.

История магии всегда навевала на меня сон. Да и не только на меня. Девяносто девять человек из ста всегда мирно дремали на лекциях Биннса. Сотая - Гермиона - методично записывала, а потом весь курс пытался выпросить у нее конспекты. Утрированно, но правда; так было до того, как Биннс заговорил о Гитлере.

Не думаю, что Дамблдор был сильно доволен этим фактом, и если я что-нибудь понимаю, профессору-призраку было строго велено давать студентам только ретроспективную оценку прошлого, не затрагивая тем Настоящее и Будущее. Но плотину, кажется, уже прорвало. Рэйвенкловцы забрасывают Биннса вопросами, гриффиндорцы по мере сил им помогают, и уснуть в гвалте, который теперь царит на Истории магии, просто невозможно. А жаль, потому что ужасно хочется. Просто глаза закрываются.

\- Это ты оживил этот предмет, - сияя глазами, поворачивается ко мне Гермиона. Она сегодня такая красивая, что кажется светящейся изнутри. Хотя спала, наверное, еще меньше меня. Во всяком случае, я не слышал, когда Рон возвратился в спальню.

\- Да уж. И кто тянул меня за язык, - неловко отшучиваюсь я и касаюсь кончиками пальцев шрама. Почему-то его сегодня… не больно, но я чувствую каждый волосок падающей челки. Мне не хочется беспокоиться по этому поводу. Просто голова тяжелая, вот он и ноет немного. Ничего страшного. Сколько можно ежеминутно ждать взрыва? Я устал бояться и изводить себя предчувствиями. Если чему-то суждено случиться, пусть случается. Будем разбираться на месте.

Кажется, это решение? Шаг вперед - стиснув зубы.

От внезапного понимания сонливость спадает, и я включаюсь в конспектирование. Биннс говорит о том, что магические научные центры давно исследуют природу происхождения магической энергии в человеческом теле.

Она есть в каждом, говорит Биннс; голос его не дребезжит, как обычно, а стал ниже, размереннее. Как будто тот факт, что его предмет увлек учащихся, изменил его манеру поведения.

Магия - седьмое чувство, присущее каждому из нас, точнее, не чувство, а свойство - как интуиция, знаменитое "шестое", как зрение или осязание. Просто кто-то с детства умеет пользоваться возможностями, которые предоставляет этот дар, а в ком-то он так и не просыпается до уровня, достаточного для осознания.

Но и самый заурядный маггл, и законченный сквиб временами чувствуют в себе способность совершить нечто… необычное, не поддающееся закону логики. Подбери в этот миг для маггла подходящую волшебную палочку - он осознает себя, почувствует в себе магию и присоединится к магическому сообществу.

Магглы тянутся к волшебству, потому что глубоко внутри себя знают, что оно возможно, оно существует. Но не верят - и отучают верить своих детей. Говорят, что сказки - ложь, а чудес не бывает. Это глушит врожденные инстинкты, уничтожает зачатки дара. А значит, дети, родившиеся в маггловских семьях без выраженных способностей, не получают письма, приглашающего на обучение в Хогвартс, как их чуть более одаренные ровесники.

Они вырастают лишенными способности колдовать и бросают свои умения на то, чтобы раскритиковать в пух и прах самую идею о том, что магия может существовать, называют ее абсурдом, а легенды вымыслом. Или прилагают все усилия, чтобы претворить свои мечты в реальность. Снимают фильмы про сказочные миры, наделяя их героев Силой, как чаще всего называют магглы чародейство - и не подозревают о том, что маги живут рядом с ними веками, тысячелетиями. Мы не нарушаем проведенной нами самими границы, не позволяем себе открыться, чтобы не ввергнуть мир в хаос…

\- Почему в хаос? - не знаю, кто это спросил. Кто-то с Рэйвенкло. А еще самые умные…

\- Потому что если магглы узнают о наших способностях, они испугаются, мисс Браун. - А, нет, это Лаванда. - Они сочтут, что не сегодня-завтра мы захотим подчинить весь мир и припишут желание властвовать. Люди склонны бояться тех, кто превосходит их в их возможностях.

\- Ну так они будут правы, не так ли? - перебивает Невилл, - разве Сами-Знаете-Кто не стремится к власти надо всеми?

\- Мы воюем с ним, мистер…

\- Лонгботтом. Магглы не знают, что мы воюем. Я считаю, они испугались бы оправданно. Пусть лучше уж не знают, будут крепче спать!

Наступает глубокая тишина. Гробовая. Биннс щурит полупрозрачные глаза - привычка живого, не исчезнувшая у призрака:

\- Вы забываетесь, молодой человек. Вы забываетесь.

\- А мне все равно, - пожимает плечами Невилл, - почему я не могу сказать, что думаю? Все правильно, мы не пересекаем черты, за которой они бы узнали о нас. Потому что тогда они узнали бы о Волдеморте. И сочли бы, что мы с ним заодно, раз не мешаем ему. И попытались нас перебить. Мы не о них, получается, беспокоимся, а о собственной безопасности!

Черт побери. Мне хочется встать и зааплодировать. Не одни мы с Гермионой не поверили вчерашней умиротворяющей речи директора. А вы думали, если нам по шестнадцать, то можно вешать на уши любую лапшу, не заметим и забудем?

Невилл, похоже, ждал только повода, чтобы высказаться. А мне Снейп приказал делать равнодушный вид. Интересно, почему - у меня под языком колючек больше, речь вышла бы пламеннее…

И все-таки я сижу и молчу, а вспыхнувший до корней волос Невилл меряется взглядами с Биннсом. Ему пока не нужна помощь - да и оттолкнет он ее, как мне что-то подсказывает. Что ж, посмотрим.

\- Вы закончили? - произносит Биннс невыразительно и, получив ожесточенный кивок, роняет: - Думаю, что лучшим для вас будет обсудить эту тему с директором, мистер Лонгботтом. Я не могу потратить на бесполезную дискуссию все оставшееся до конца лекции время. Поэтому сейчас прошу всех вернуться к своим конспектам и постараться вспомнить, что не только вы можете быть правы, рассуждая о том, как именно следует устроить мир. Уединенность магических общин оправдана жизнью, не вам - и не сейчас - решать, должно ли положение измениться.

\- А кому решать? Воевать нам!

Падма Патил. Надо же. Что, у всех поголовно начинают сдавать нервы?

Биннс игнорирует адресованную в пространство реплику и продолжает что-то говорить. Урок делается скучным, в воздухе витают недомолвки и невысказанные слова. А я сижу и думаю о том, что именно Невиллу скажет Дамблдор - и о том, что Снейп, похоже, был все же прав, призывая меня к осмотрительности.

Мне не нравится происходящее. Совсем не нравится. Я не понимаю политики наших преподавателей.

Я устал от неизвестности. Я хочу увидеться с ним.

***

На Трансфигурации МакГонагалл внимательно оглядывает нас, поджав губы, и мне приходит в голову, что новость о почти бунте на Истории магии распространилась по школе гораздо быстрее, чем можно было себе представить. Наш декан выглядит рассерженной и утомленной, она мелко покачивает головой, ни на ком не задерживая взгляда - пока не останавливает его на мне. Я сижу с отсутствующим выражением лица и смотрю в никуда. МакГонагалл долго изучает меня глазами. Нет, профессор, это не я подговорил Невилла, хочется сказать мне. Хочется даже рассмеяться, хотя смех выйдет невеселым. Разве Невилл сказал не то, что есть на самом деле? Он только одного не упомянул - что "стратегическое выжидание" и Министерства, и Уизенгамота, и магического мира в целом связано с Гарри Поттером - и тем, насколько он овладел боевыми заклятиями для того, чтобы выпустить его против Волдеморта… Какой раунд по счету?

Я опускаю голову, прижимаю к вискам холодные пальцы, краем уха слушая диктуемое задание. Такое чувство, что я очень вовремя попросил… вечность или неполный месяц назад… заниматься со мной окклюменцией. Защита сознания от вторжения извне. Я так много тренировался, что теперь удерживаю ее автоматически - и время от времени явственно ощущаю, как ее проверяют на прочность. Мне не хочется думать о том, кто это делает. Мне не нужно гадать - я и так знаю. Голова болит от того, как сильно давит на рассудок воля Риддла.

Наверное, если бы не занятия окклюменцией, я давно натворил бы каких-нибудь глупостей, спровоцированный нескончаемым ожиданием и его почти осязаемой ненавистью. Постоянная память о неизбежной встрече, эффект присутствия за спиной, покидающий меня только в кабинете Снейпа. Там у меня расправляются плечи и успокаивается дыхание. Когда я засыпал с ним рядом, я знал, что для того, чтобы добраться до меня, сперва придется переступить через него. Забавно, если учесть, что он ничего мне не обещал. Зато научил ставить защиту.

Риддл. Том Марволо. Волдеморт. Темный Лорд.

Как же ты меня достал.

Я не сосредоточиваюсь на мыслях о нем - наоборот, гоню их; не обращаюсь к нему ни вслух, ни про себя, памятуя о том, что это вызывает расход магических сил. Потому что кажется, если я представлю его с достаточной четкостью, я увижу его. Хуже - он тоже меня увидит. Окажется рядом уже не как фантом, а как отвратительная фигура с красными глазами. Во плоти. И тогда не спасет даже Зеркало.

Я вообще не уверен, что смогу каким-то образом остановить его. Наши палочки - близнецы, они не станут сражаться друг против друга. Авада Кедавра может просто не сработать в нашем случае.

Что я стану делать?..

Не поддавайся отчаянию, Гарри, сказала недавно Гермиона, бывает, что выход появляется за шаг до конца. Она рядом, она всегда рядом, я уверен, что она пойдет со мной, позову я или нет… Но она не может повлиять на мои приступы плохого настроения.

Я всегда как будто вареный весь день после кошмарных снов. Есть, конечно, место, где они мне не снятся. Где мне вообще ничего не снится - словно смыкаются над сознанием теплые темные воды.

Но он не возьмет меня в свою постель только потому, что меня посещают дурные предчувствия.

\- Замечательно, мистер Поттер.

Я поднимаю глаза на МакГонагалл. Это не было сложно - зачаровать шелковый шарф в кусок стены из серого кирпича. Хотя большинство до сих пор мучается с заклинанием. Все так просто… когда уверен в результате.

А когда не уверен?

Я останавливаю свою руку, тянущуюся к шейному платку. Он напоминает мне результат сегодняшнего занятия по Трансфигурации. Так же надежно, как каменная стена, закрывает мою шею от любопытных взглядов. На пару вопросов я небрежно ответил, что болит горло. Слава Богу, сочетание цветов никому не показалось слизеринским - наверное, у меня просто больное воображение.

\- Я голодный, быка могу съесть, честное слово! Как насчет обеда? - голос Рона над ухом заставляет меня вздрогнуть. - Пойдемте!

Хм. Множественное число. К кому он обращается? Я слегка поворачиваю голову и встречаю напряженный взгляд Гермионы, устремленный на меня. К нам обоим? Я пожимаю плечами в ответ, закидываю на плечо сумку и иду к выходу из класса. Один.

Пусть вы помирились, пусть у вас все нормально. Это вовсе не означает, что и на сей раз Рон обойдется деланием вида, что ничего особенного не случилось.

Я не оборачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть, как они отреагируют на мой демонстративный уход. Брови сходятся на переносице с такой силой, что лоб делается больно. Я заставляю себя выглядеть спокойным и ускоряю шаг. Надо пообедать и оставить в запасе хоть пять лишних минут, чтобы не бегом добираться до подземелий.

***

\- … будучи принятым заблаговременно, это зелье мобилизует магические способности человека, позволяет сконцентрироваться на выполняемом действии и не размениваться на посторонние эмоции. Это особенно важно для так называемых "творческих" личностей, которые даже выполняя простейшие заклинания думают о природе, о погоде и о том, что будут делать после уроков.

В голосе Снейпа слышится привычный холод, пока он объясняет суть сегодняшнего занятия. Еще немного - и мне покажется, что он обращается напрямую ко мне. Во всяком случае, подбор зелий на уроках в последние недели выглядит так, будто он составлял план с учетом моих индивидуальных возможностей и недочетов.

\- Таким образом, если принять Усиливающее зелье и воспользоваться заклинанием Incendio, можно добиться не только появления огня на конце палочки, как это делает большинство из вас, но направленной струи пламени, обращенной как оружие против противника. Да, мисс Грейнджер?

Это "да" звучит как удар хлыста. Он не любит, когда его перебивают. Даже то, что Гермиона сейчас мой самый близкий друг, не меняет его отношения. Интонации презрительны.

\- Сэр, - голос Гермионы звучит очень спокойно, и мне приходит в голову, насколько хорошо она владеет собой, зная о том, что… зная обо мне и о нем, - но разве заклинание Incendio не должно иметь результатом именно факельную силу пламени, а не появление слабого огонька?

\- Разумеется, - кривит рот Снейп, - однако мы говорим не о настоящем уровне владения палочкой и заклинаниями, а о среднестатистическом, с которым покидают Хогвартс его выпускники. В свете происходящего в мире лучше иметь страховку на случай вашего халатного отношения к собственной безопасности.

\- Мы занимаемся! - возмущенно восклицает Парвати, и Снейп оборачивается на голос:

\- Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, мисс Патил. Опустите руку и будьте любезны открыть рот тогда, когда я вас вызову. - Он обводит класс глазами: - Если еще кто-нибудь желает высказаться по поводу целесообразности изучаемого на уроке или по поводу качества навыков, вбитых в ваши головы, прошу поднять руки.

Под его взглядом опускаются головы. Я вскидываю одну бровь, глядя мимо его плеча. Он сказал, что у меня недостаточный уровень владения Accio, хотя уж что-что, а Accio я знаю в совершенстве. Он всегда ко всему придирается. Он мелочен.

И это приносит ощутимую пользу.

Шрам снова дергает, и я морщусь. Что сегодня за день такой? Ни выспаться толком не удалось, ни таблетка от головной боли не помогла, а теперь еще… это. Не пройдешь ты в мою голову, не пройдешь, мысленно говорю я, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и подновляя Зеркало. Кого я пытаюсь убедить?

Или у меня уже просто мания преследования. Хотелось бы.

\- Итак, перечень ингредиентов на доске. Поскольку в прошлый раз вам удалось верно выбрать, кто что готовит - три человека, сварившие зелье не по выбранному заданию, подойдут ко мне после урока - рассчитываю, что сегодня вы разберетесь в единственном списке. Приступайте.

Я прикусываю губу и размышляю, как быть. Готовить зелье нужно в паре. А я еще ни разу не повернул головы с того момента, как уселся на свое место.

Работать с Роном? Или опять не работать? Устраивать публичную демонстрацию, да еще на глазах у Снейпа, я не хочу. Выбор невелик, но крайне неприятен.

\- Гарри, - раздается шепот с присвистом слева от меня, и я удивленно поворачиваюсь. Рон сегодня сидит с Гермионой, но его место не пустует. - Мы поменялись, - шепчет Невилл, понимающе глядя на меня.

Я не могу сдержаться и вздыхаю с облегчением. Лучше испортить зелье, варя его с Невиллом, и нарваться на… его отповедь, чем мучиться молчанием, пытаясь не сорваться на Рона.

\- Тогда я за компонентами, - я улыбаюсь и краем глаза замечаю, как Гермиона грустно смотрит на меня. Но что приятно - так это то, что она не пытается, помирившись с Роном, помирить и нас - или давать советы.

\- Угу, - с готовностью соглашается Невилл, - я, представляешь, до сих пор мимо Снейпа ходить боюсь. А… у тебя такого не бывает?

\- Какого? - я уже встаю, но сажусь обратно и смотрю на него, не понимая.

\- Ну, ты больше Снейпа не боишься? - уточняет Невилл.

Не помню, знает ли он о том, что я занимаюсь у Снейпа. Уточнять означает вызвать еще серию вопросов.

\- Мне некогда его бояться, - произношу я наконец - и торопливо иду за составляющими к зелью.

Я прохожу мимо его стола и втягиваю ноздрями воздух, пытаясь уловить аромат, который сегодня исходит от его мантии. Ничего - только слабый запах дыма. А где эвкалипт? Я машинально поворачиваюсь - и наталкиваюсь на его взгляд. В нем читается предупреждение.

Что я - маленький? Я вообще мимо иду… я не смотрю…

Чувствуя себя несколько пристыженным, я возвращаюсь за парту и начинаю раскладывать принесенное кучками вокруг разделочных досок. Невилл наблюдает за мной, не скрывая удивления:

\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

\- По инструкции, - я показываю на доску. Невилла это не вдохновляет:

\- Может, тогда будешь говорить, что мне делать?

\- Запросто, - и пока он нарезает осьминожьи щупальца, спрашиваю так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. Даже Снейп с его феноменальным слухом. - Невилл, как ты думаешь, тебе что-нибудь будет за то, что ты сказал Биннсу сегодня утром?

Он выпрямляется так резко, что я делаю неверное движение - и разделочный нож, сорвавшись, срезает с указательного пальца лоскут кожи.

\- Ой, извини, - Невилл поспешно протягивает мне флакон с антисептиком и пластырь, - вот, я всегда с собой ношу… но обычно-то сам режусь…

\- Ничего страшного, - я пристраиваю пластырь на палец, чувствуя, что Снейп не сводит с меня глаз. Причем подними я голову - и окажется, что он глядит в другую сторону. Я уже привык. - Так все-таки?

\- Я сказал правду. Не думаю, что Дамблдор может что-то сделать с этим. Ну отправит письмо бабушке… в крайнем случае. Но она меня ругать не будет. Еще похвалит.

\- Похвалит-то за что? - я даже чуть-чуть улыбаюсь, начиная перетирать в пальцах сушеный папоротник.

\- Она мной после Отдела Тайн гордиться начала, - Невилл ссыпает порезанные щупальца в котел и берет следующую партию, - сказала, что я наконец-то перестал быть ребенком. Что мама и папа… они были бы этому рады.

При упоминании о родителях его голос становится ниже, но не дрожит. Это уже не тот тихоня Невилл, который на четвертом курсе не мог видеть, как пытают Круциатусом паука. Он по-прежнему делает ляпы на Зельях - но вряд ли по-настоящему боится Снейпа. Скорее в силу привычки. Не удивлюсь, если Снейп знает об этом.

\- Так что директор может говорить мне всё что угодно, - продолжает Невилл, - в конце концов, я сказал это не на перемене и не в обществе первоклассников, которые могли бы намочить штанишки. И еще - если бы это сказал ты, Гарри, тогда, наверное, эффект был бы другим. А тут - пошумят немного и забудут.

Так. Теперь и Невилл туда же.

\- Какая разница, кому говорить? - бурчу я невразумительно, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Снейпа. Мы же делом занимаемся, не так ли? И шепота нашего никому не слышно. Он разве что движение губ замечает.

\- Как какая разница? Ты вроде как фигура в обществе, Гарри, - без иронии замечает Невилл, вынуждая меня покраснеть, - если ты скажешь что-нибудь подобное, все воспримут это как… как непреложную истину.

\- В прошлом году все считали, что у меня не все дома, - возражаю я.

\- Не все. И мы не в прошлом году, а время доказало твою правоту. Понимаешь, Гарри, если ты скажешь, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто завтра планирует вторжение в Хогвартс, тебе поверят, потому что решат, ну, что…

\- Что у меня в голове прямая спутниковая связь с этой сволочью, - я с остервенением высыпаю в котел коготки ящериц.

\- Ч-что?..

\- Да неважно… Ладно, пока никто к нам не вторгается, если что - оповещу.

Ладонь Невилла касается моего локтя:

\- Не закипай. Никто не говорит, что тебе легко.

\- И на том спасибо, - я хмыкаю, потом все-таки улыбаюсь. На душе не становится легче - но настроение немного улучшается.

И кстати - у меня сегодня будет легилименция? Он ничего вчера не сказал по этому поводу, может быть, он занят, а у меня немереное количество литературы надо перечитать к экзаменам… Но сегодня понедельник. А по понедельникам он со мной занимается.

Это уже привычка - не уверен, что полезная - видеть его через день. Наедине. Учиться защищаться - нападать - и отдыхать потом, слушая его скептические замечания по поводу моих умственных и магических способностей. Зато там спокойно.

Я спущусь вечером в подземелья.

***

После уроков Гермиона нерешительно предлагает направиться в библиотеку. Хмурый Рон стоит за ее плечом, наверное, получив четкие указания помириться со мной при первой представившейся возможности.

Не сейчас. Мне откровенно не хочется выяснять отношения - к тому же в ситуации, где каждый все равно останется при своем мнении. Мнение Рона всегда много значило для меня - но в последние несколько недель что-то переменилось между нами. Ушло безоглядное доверие, прежняя легкость разговоров теперь кажется невозможной. По-моему, в этом не только моя вина. Мне хочется думать, что не только.

Я вежливо отклоняю гермионино предложение и поднимаюсь в гриффиндорскую башню, чтобы выложить учебники. Оставляю увесистый том по Чарам - такой, что сумка оттягивает плечо, скатку мантии-невидимки и конспекты лекций Флитвика.

Снейп однажды поймал нас выходящими из Хогвартса с книгами в руках - и недолго думая оштрафовал Гриффиндор на энное количество баллов "за вынос литературы с территории школы". Мы больше не попадались ему, да и едва ли меня ждала бы сейчас потеря баллов, увидь он меня под платаном изучающим учебник… Ну или ждала бы, но не в прежнем объеме… Но в любом случае мы решили, что береженого Бог бережет, и с тех пор носим книги в сумках, когда идем заниматься на природе.

Я спускаюсь по лестнице на первый этаж, минуя нескольких дурмштранговцев, увлеченно обсуждающих что-то вполголоса. Их красные мантии до сих пор выглядят непривычно в стенах Хогвартса, и я машинально задерживаю на них взгляд. Это, кажется, студенты из обеих групп - и те, кого направили учиться в Рэйвенкло, и принадлежащие к Слизерину. Гербы на мантиях последних говорят сами за себя. Им там понравилось.

Интересно, Малфой не завел себе новых дружков среди этих хмурых северян? Болгары, сербы, немцы - все они говорят по-английски с акцентом и, как правило, происходят из чистокровных семей. Несмотря на замкнутость новичков, уже на второй вечер Хогвартс знал о них почти все. Кто-то где-то подслушал, кто-то куда-то подсмотрел… Братья Уизли, конечно, закончили школу, но им подросла достойная смена.

Компания аристократов могла бы подойти Малфою, только едва ли они захотят иметь с ним дело. Французская кровь дала ему изящную внешность и налет лоска, но не чутье на выгодные связи. И не вежливые манеры. Когда Малфой говорит, всегда возникает ощущение, что он или издевается, или лебезит. Смотря кто перед ним. Третьего варианта нет.

Забавно - от этой мысли я слегка сбавляю шаг - я начал находить внешность Малфоя изящной? Удивительное дело. Раньше он всегда казался мне прилизанным и бесцветным. И внушал ненависть - такую сильную, что руки чесались свернуть ему шею в первом же темном углу.

А сейчас это горячее желание прошло. Осталось презрение и твердое знание того, что этот парень - сын моего главного врага после Волдеморта. И по существу мой враг тоже, поскольку после заточения отца в Азкабан Малфой обещал, что мне это с рук не сойдет. Избирательность памяти Дамблдора позволила ему забыть этот инцидент - если он вообще знал о нем. Хотя обычно директор знает все, что происходит в школе.

Малфой по-прежнему учится в Хогвартсе - то ли испытательный срок, то ли проверка доверием. Когда-то она сработала - и у Ордена Феникса появился верный шпион в лагере противника. Северус Снейп. Но это разные ситуации. Разные! И то, что Малфой предаст при первой возможности, для меня непреложный факт. Это не паранойя, не детская неприязнь - это знание, которое нельзя объяснить логически. И потому я помню - помню каждый его взгляд, каждый жест и каждое слово, чтобы он не смог ударить меня, когда я зазеваюсь. Такие как Малфой не выходят на честный поединок. Они бьют из-за угла и в спину.

Каждый жест и каждое слово… "Ненавидеть можно равного, - вспоминается мне манерно-растянутая речь, - довольно и того, что его по какой-то необъяснимой причине Снейп давно милует… А когда дело касается моего декана…"

Я сбегаю по ступеням и направляюсь к озеру, в обход хижины Хагрида, позволяя мыслям вертеться вокруг того подслушанного разговора.

Малфой не считает меня равным. Я его тоже. Только он исходит из того, что я, чистокровный маг по рождению, провел детство как магглорожденный и вожусь "с кем попало"… что еще может он мне вменить? А я полагаю, мы неравны потому, что у нас разные стороны и, черт возьми, несколько разнится уровень значимости. Конечно, Малфой слышал о пророчестве, наверняка слышал - от отца, или из общих сплетен, или откуда еще. Но точный смысл известен среди школьников только нашему трио - пусть и полураспавшемуся. Остальные довольствуются догадками, и Драко Малфой не исключение. Знай он, что мне предстоит убийство того, кого его отец почитал за сюзерена… Должно быть, попробовал бы совершить маленький подвиг и придушить меня подушкой. Или струсил бы?

И все же я начал находить, что он неплох внешне. Хм, а что, почему бы нет. После того, как Снейп весьма… недвусмысленно дал мне понять, что мои подозрения беспочвенны, мне стало наплевать на тонкий запах духов, исходящий от прически Малфоя, на его хрупкие запястья и выверенные движения.

Потому что мои растрепанные черные волосы, порывистые жесты и обведенные кругами глаза нравятся Снейпу больше. Ведь спит он со мной.

Малфой может сколь угодно долго рассматривать пуговицы на сюртуке Снейпа - расстегиваю их я. А если он протянет к ним руку… Я так давно обещал сломать ее, что движение будет автоматическим.

"Натурал - понятие растяжимое", так ты сказал, да, Малфой? А гей зато весьма и весьма конкретное. Особенно когда дело касается нервно-неуравновешенного Гарри Поттера. Если что, я доступно изложу тебе свою точку зрения насчет "твоих отношений с твоим деканом". И едва ли Снейп меня остановит.

Возможно, нам однажды придется направлять друг на друга палочки, выкрикивая Непростительные заклятия. А пока пусть Малфой меняет фасоны мантий каждые две недели и корчит мне рожи. Я стал способен взглянуть на него объективно, оставив и почти шестилетнюю ненависть, и ярость, переполнявшую меня год назад… Когда погиб Сириус. Я помню тот день. Я не говорю об этом - но я помню. Теперь я могу взглянуть на Малфоя - и оценить и белозубую улыбку, и блеск глаз, и высокомерный прищур, и уровень владения палочкой. Уж конечно выше "среднестатистического". Нет, он не посредственность. Отнюдь. Сейчас я уже признаю это.

Но его треп об отношениях со Снейпом - туфта. И почему-то это понимание делает меня сильнее него.

Я устраиваюсь на траве под деревом и вынимаю из сумки учебник по Чарам. Через пять дней экзамен, который я должен сдать, и сдать нормально. Обязан. Это предмет из тех, на оценку по которому смотрят в аврорате при приеме на работу. А Флитвик начал ставить мне приличные отметки только в этом году. Я знаю, что сам виноват, стоило бы эти пять лет заниматься и поусерднее, но что толку горевать? Не биться же лбом о дерево оттого, что не слушал Гермиону!

Я тяжко вздыхаю и погружаюсь в чтение. На улице пустынно, только несколько человек в отдалении так же, как я, сидят и лежат на траве, уткнувшись в книги. Тихо, только трещат кузнечики и тикают часы - я опираюсь щекой на левую руку. Подумав, я снимаю их и кладу рядом - чтобы видеть циферблат и не опоздать к семи вечера в подземелья.

***


	34. Легилименция

Все. Экзаменам точно пора наступить - если первого июня по какой-нибудь причине Чары отменят, я просто свихнусь. Невозможно заучить такую бездну материала и долго держать в голове. Хорошо хоть, заклинания с рецептами из Травологии у меня в голове больше не перепутываются, как вначале.

Я переворачиваюсь на спину - последний час я читал, поставив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы рук и поставив локти по обе стороны от учебника - и потягиваюсь. Небо ясное и такое высокое, что, кажется, приглядевшись можно увидеть звезды. Только солнце слепит и мешает. Синева еще не начала блекнуть, хотя на часах уже двадцать минут седьмого. Почему зимой не может темнеть так же поздно? Мне всегда становится легче на душе, когда дни делаются длиннее, а ночи теплее. Не люблю зиму.

Я тру тыльной стороной ладони заслезившиеся от яркого неба глаза и сажусь, преодолевая секундное головокружение. Гермиона точно сказала бы, что читать лежа - вредно. Зато удобно, только спина затекает.

Ладно. Я закрываю книгу и убираю ее в сумку, на всякий случай проверив, что мантия-невидимка все так же лежит на дне. Сегодня она вроде не должна мне пригодиться, но кто может знать наверняка? Я уже понял, что мои визиты в подземелья обычно соответствуют плану только в том, что я прихожу к назначенному времени. Все остальное - на волю хозяина кабинета.

Замечательно, Гарри. И когда это ты стал вверять происходящее его воле?

Да не вверяю я. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что Снейп непредсказуем.

А ты сам?

А сам я перезанимался и как дурак веду разговоры сам с собой. Большое спасибо, что хоть не вслух.

И то правда. Кстати, если не поторопишься, опоздаешь.

Я хмыкаю собственным мыслям и бросаю взгляд на часы, застегивая ремешок. Без двадцати. Черт возьми, когда готовишься - уж сколько раз замечал! - стоит только сделать паузу, и потом оказывается, прошло невесть сколько времени. А вроде всего минуту назад книжку читал. Так мозг отдыхает, объяснила недавно по этому поводу Гермиона, когда подобный вопрос задал Рон. Нет, о Роне я сейчас думать не буду - не время и не место.

И лучше, наверное, в самом деле поторопиться, он же сказал, что мои опоздания должны укладываться в четверть часа. А я не хочу к нему опаздывать.

Шрам снова тянет какой-то незнакомой болью - как будто по нему с силой проводят горячим пальцем.

Не поддамся. Я проверяю Зеркало, мельком подумав о том, что защита стала уже частью меня. Я поддерживаю ее на автомате. Не этого ли добивался Снейп, когда утверждал, что я сам должен найти способ охранять сознание? Только создав Зеркало самостоятельно, я смог сделать его непроницаемым.

Если бы еще быть уверенным, что оно выдержит, когда… Когда.

Так, об этом тоже, кажется, лучше не думать.

Я вхожу в прохладный, темный после освещенной лужайки главный холл и направляюсь к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Конечно, хорошо бы не думать. Мне иногда кажется, когда я думаю о Волдеморте, он об этом знает. А может быть, наоборот - мысль о нем посещает меня именно тогда, когда он размышляет, как сжить меня со свету. Моя вечная тень. Угроза, всегда стоящая за плечом. Если бы не окклюменция… если бы не Снейп… если бы не…

Я решительно обрываю себя. Вот на последнее, так и не сорвавшееся с языка даже в мыслях, надолго рассчитывать точно не стоит. Уговор касался только секса. Нянькой при мне он работать не нанимался, и будь я проклят, если попрошу. На это у меня вполне достанет гордости. Промолчать - и принимать только то, на что мы договаривались.

Внизу живота что-то вздрагивает, но я усилием воли прогоняю неуместное сейчас возбуждение.

Это даже не увлечение. Он поддерживает мой рассудок, чтобы я не наворотил чего-нибудь непоправимого до того, как придется оправдывать "имидж героя" и успел принести пользу. А я получаю удовлетворение. Чем плоха сделка?

Разве что тем, что не предусматривает совместного сна кроме как непосредственно после и никогда - просто потому, что у меня болит шрам и мне страшно.

И ни о том, ни о другом я ему не скажу.

Ступеньки, ступеньки и еще раз ступеньки. Когда идешь по территории Слизерина, всегда кажется, что коридоры бесконечны. Гораздо длиннее, чем представляются сверху. Они разветвляются, раздваиваются, расчетверяются, настоящий лабиринт - как студенты в них не путаются, не представляю. Но мне не грозит заблудиться - и даже не потому, что я уже не раз ходил здесь по ночам, а потому, что дорогу к классу Зельеварения мы выучили еще на первом курсе со второй попытки. Избави Мерлин - опоздать на урок к Снейпу! Страшнее ничего и представить было нельзя - по крайней мере, в учебное время.

Вот и массивная черная дверь. Я киваю ей, как старой знакомой, и прохожу мимо. Завернуть за угол, сделать десяток шагов - и будет его кабинет, а дальше…

Что за вечер у меня сегодня? О его личных комнатах тоже думать не стоит.

В прошлом году, когда я ходил на окклюменцию из-под палки, я ужасно боялся, что Снейп просмотрит мои мысли-воспоминания, как цветной фильм. И еще отпустит несколько язвительных комментариев. Теперь я уже не боюсь этого - и потому мысли, подчас совершенно дикие, прыгают себе в голове. Их не получается не думать. Удается только вовремя заталкивать обратно, чтобы не портить настроение ни себе, ни другим.

Правда, недавно и это не удалось. Когда я пришел сюда и начал предъявлять претензии по поводу Малфоя.

Щеки обжигает румянцем, когда я вспоминаю, чего успел наговорить Снейпу, пока он сам меня не заткнул. Весьма эффективный способ бороться с моей мнительностью, между прочим. Вот бы мне кто подсказал столь же эффективный способ для борьбы с Волдемортом.

Без семи минут семь вечера. Можно не торопиться - только не хотелось бы, чтобы меня здесь сейчас увидели.

И как назло, стоило мне только подумать об этом, из-за пройденного поворота коридора слышатся голоса.

Я прикусываю губу, поспешно прикидывая, что лучше: прийти к нему на несколько минут раньше и дать понять, что спешил, или накинуть мантию-невидимку и пропустить идущих? Куда они, кстати, направляются? Мне казалось, что это тупиковый коридор. Похоже, я ошибался.

После секундного раздумья я решаю, что второе предпочтительнее, и успеваю завернуться в легкую ткань плаща до того, как слизеринцы появляются из-за угла.

Я прислоняюсь к стене, ёжась от холода, которым пропитаны вековые камни, и только очень прошу сам не знаю кого, чтобы об меня никто не зацепился сумкой.

Их четверо. Я смотрю на появившуюся из-за поворота компанию и не верю собственным глазам. Сзади, как и положено быкам-телохранителям, вышагивают Крэбб и Гойл с одинаково бессмысленными выражениями лиц. Мне иногда кажется, что Малфой, когда ведет разговоры, которые кажутся ему важными, накладывает на свою свиту некое заклинание тупости. Чтобы не понимали, о чем идет речь.

Перед колоритной парочкой вышагивает сам Малфой - аромат духов заставляет меня сморщить нос. Надо же так выделываться? Как девчонка. А мнит себя героем-любовником.

Но эта троица неудивительна сама по себе. А вот четвертый… Рядом с Малфоем идет Симус Финниган.

Он выглядит взвинченным и обеспокоенным. Малфой наблюдает за его рваной жестикуляцией с презрительной полуухмылкой, однако слушает внимательно. Они говорят очень тихо, несмотря на то, что вокруг безлюдно, и только когда равняются со мной - приходится вжаться в стену, чтобы груда мышц по фамилии Гойл не отдавила мне ногу - я слышу обрывок разговора:

\- Так ты точно уверен? Может, это вечное гриффиндорское рвение, и тебе попросту мерещится на пустом месте?

\- Малфой, если хочешь, чтобы мы договорились, давай ты для начала будешь мне верить. Да, я уверен. Другого объяснения просто не существует.

\- Забавно, - тянет Малфой, проверяя, гладко ли лежат уложенные волосы, - забавно и весьма… занятно. Ладно. Считай, что договорились. Только учти, если эта информация окажется липовой…

\- Я готов ее засвидетельствовать.

\- А какие у тебя доказательства?

Симус говорит что-то сбивчивым полушепотом, но они уходят, и передо мной вновь встает дилемма.

Пойти следом и выяснить, какую пакость собираются совершить два моих главных недруга, которые, похоже, все-таки нашли, на чем снюхаться - и опоздать на легилименцию. Без уважительной причины. Неизвестно на сколько. А Снейп и так не горел желанием меня обучать…

Или идти туда, куда пришел - поскольку время… так… время без двух минут семь.

Я колеблюсь, но недолго.

В конечном итоге, что бы ни придумали на пару Финниган и Малфой, это все равно выплывет на поверхность. Хотя может, конечно, оказаться, что их идея касается меня, а узнаю я об этом в каком-нибудь тихом месте, куда меня притащат, чтобы устроить "тёмную". Ну что ж, если и так, пусть попробуют.

А вот если Снейп откажется учить меня, сказав, что ему надоела моя необязательность, от этого пострадает не только волшебный мир, который получит не до конца подготовленного Гарри Поттера. Но и я сам.

Я зажимаю в кулаке полу мантии, чтобы не соскользнула, и стучусь в кабинет.

***

\- Войдите. - Он как всегда не удостаивает меня взглядом, пока я вхожу в кабинет и запираю на задвижку дверь. Покончив с этим, я поворачиваюсь спиной, чтобы стянуть мантию-невидимку и пристроить на стул вместе с сумкой. Когда я оборачиваюсь, Снейп следит за мной с оттенком удивления:

\- Конспирировались по пути от шпионов, Поттер?

\- Не без этого, - усмехаюсь я в ответ и подхожу к столу, отметив, что перед ним стоит еще один неизвестно откуда взявшийся стул. Наверное, чтобы тот, от дверей, не таскать туда-сюда. Такое впечатление, что каждый предмет знает свое место и не отвлекает хозяина от работы или размышлений. Единственный, кто вносит сюда хаос и беспорядок - это я.

Я вздыхаю и бросаю взгляд на часы. Ровно.

Снейп замечает мое движение, вскидывает бровь и смотрит на стену у меня за спиной, где висят часы. Массивный маятник ходит бесшумно, тиканья тоже не слышно, но я знаю, что эти часы никогда не стоят. Сколько раз я здесь ни был, они показывали время верно до секунды.

\- Вы точны сегодня. На улице дождь?

Вопрос задан бесстрастным тоном, но я сдерживаю желание рассмеяться. Не знаю, с каких пор я понимаю его шутки, и никогда нет гарантии, что на ответную шутку не получишь взыскания на неделю вперед, но…

Я нарочито моргаю пару раз, а потом невинно говорю:

\- Нет, сэр, с обеда светит солнце. А к чему вы спросили?

\- Ваша пунктуальность внушает мне опасения.

\- Я так безнадежен?

Он хмыкает:

\- Просветления случаются. Но редко.

\- Я работаю над этим, сэр, - только не рассмеяться.

\- Вы хотите внушить мне ложную надежду? Полно, мистер Поттер, - Снейп откидывается на спинку стула, - не стоит, уверяю вас. Лучше скажите, как вы себя чувствуете.

Глаза внимательно изучают мое лицо. Вот же черт. Что он заметил?

\- Нормально, сэр.

\- Поттер, вы еще не поняли, что мне лучше не врать?

Я хмурюсь, не пытаясь скрыть досады и удивления:

\- Профессор, я действительно не понимаю, о чем вы хотите услышать. Я готовлюсь к экзаменам, готовлюсь к вашим занятиям, очищаю сознание перед сном… даже днем иногда…

\- Для чего вам понадобилось делать это днем?

Он пристукивает по столу, а я думаю, надо же было так глупо проколоться. Ему стоит работать допросчиком. Под этим взглядом я теряю чувство… меры.

\- Поттер, не заставляйте меня в очередной раз вытягивать из вас информацию. Ваши красные глаза и задерганный вид говорят гораздо больше, чем вам хочется. Увы, даже мне не кажется, что это работа на публику. Вы скверно выглядите.

\- У меня шрам болит, - говорю я тихо, поднимая глаза. Если он видит, какой прок притворяться. А главное, я испытываю какое-то ненормальное чувство облегчения. Когда я ухожу из его кабинета, я ненавижу за то, что так себя веду, и себя, и его. В который раз напомнив себе, что нас связывает только мой долг и взаимное желание, я пытаюсь придать лицу непроницаемое выражение. Снейп отмахивается от него, как от мухи. Длиннопалая ладонь отодвигает волосы с моего лба, проводит по зигзагу молнии:

\- Как именно вам больно?

\- Не знаю, - честно отвечаю я, - не могу объяснить… Как будто тут с нажимом водят чем-то очень горячим, а внизу, - я поднимаю руку, чтобы показать, где именно, и наши пальцы встречаются, - вот здесь - как будто еще и тянут.

Снейп внимательно смотрит на полоску темно-розового рубца и задумчиво прослеживает его подушечкой большого пальца. Даже если потом я прокляну себя за слабость, я закрываю глаза.

\- У тебя осталась мазь, которую я тебе давал?

Я, наверное, покраснел бы, встреться сейчас с ним глазами, поэтому благоразумно держу их закрытыми:

\- Нет, - остатки мази были в склянке, которую я сумел с нескольких попыток расколотить о стену.

Прикосновение исчезает, и я слышу шорох мантии, когда он встает из-за стола. Неразборчивое заклинание, движение воздуха от открывшейся дверцы, короткий стук чего-то о столешницу.

\- На и смажь сейчас.

Я свинчиваю крышку - ноздрей касается знакомый запах - и тут шрам дергает сильнее, чем за весь сегодняшний день. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, я чуть не роняю баночку, наощупь ставлю ее на стол и зажмуриваюсь. Стискиваю зубы, стаскиваю очки и прячу в ладони лицо.

Это ведь не атака. Я не слышу голоса Волдеморта в своей голове. Так почему же настолько больно? Я скриплю зубами - и мои руки отрывают от лица, а уверенные жесткие пальцы начинают втирать мазь. Широкие круговые движения, захватывающие не только область шрама, но и лоб, и виски… Запах мяты и на сей раз немного сандала…

И только полминуты спустя я понимаю, что моя голова лежит не на спинке стула, а на его подставленной ладони, а другая ладонь осторожно гладит лоб. Как тогда, в больничном крыле, когда он касался моего затылка. Я прищуриваюсь, возвращая зрению резкость. Потом встаю со стула - секунду смотрю на него с безумной решительностью - и с силой обнимаю, чувствуя, как он возвращает мне объятие.

Пусть - только секс. Это тоже сближает. И на сегодняшний день - кто рискнул бы со мной связаться, зная всю степень риска, кроме него? Никто - за исключением, пожалуй, Гермионы.

\- Спасибо, - говорю я чуть хрипло. - Только я так и не понял, что это было.

\- Наведенная боль. - Я не отпускаю его, и он не высвобождается, голос звучит у самого уха - теплое дыхание касается мочки. - Темный Лорд практиковал подобное на своих последователях. Думал о них - представлял себе как можно более целостно - и мы ощущали, насколько я могу судить по увиденному, сходную боль. Это был изначальный сигнал вызова. Позже его заменила Метка. Она оказалась более быстрым средством.

Его плечи каменеют и, наверное, он ждет, что я отшатнусь… Я кладу голову ему на плечо и произношу задумчиво:

\- А. Ну и причем тут я? Хотя… - Догадка неприятна, я замолкаю, но Снейп кивает, побуждая продолжить, и я говорю совсем тихо - мы сейчас стоим так близко, он, конечно, слышит: - Однажды директор сказал, что разрушение магических школ, социальные и политические неурядицы магглов - на самом деле только развлечение для, гм, Сами-Знаете-Кого, и указание на то, что он бросает мне вызов. Именно мне - потому что пророчество гласит, что один из нас должен убить другого. Вам это были вызовы на… собрания, а мне - на… - Голос изменяет мне, я откашливаюсь, и руки, обнимающие меня за талию, сжимаются крепче. - Он ждет, что я сорвусь и наделаю глупостей, да? - завершаю я. - Сам подставлюсь?

\- Директор лично сказал вам об этом? - Снейп отстраняется и смотрит мне в лицо. Его глаза спокойны и серьезны, насмешливого прищура, к которому я привык, нет.

\- Нет. Мне как всегда повезло оказаться в нужном месте…

\- Точнее, в ненужном. Поттер, откуда такая способность к подслушиванию? И деланию глобальных выводов?

\- Скажите еще, что я не прав. - Я выдерживаю его взгляд, и Снейп пожимает плечами:

\- Сказать вам правду? Я не знаю. Но не думаю, что вас кто-то отпустит решать судьбу мира в одиночку. Вы для этого слишком молоды и неопытны.

\- А кто кроме меня?

Выходит горько. Снейп вскидывает бровь, и наше объятие рвется. Он обходит стол, усаживаясь за него в любимой позе: ладони вместе, пальцы переплетены, локти широко расставлены. Он кивком предлагает сесть, и я подчиняюсь, зябко обхватывая себя за плечи.

\- Вы же сами знаете, что пророчество - о нем и обо мне. Вот мне с ним и разбираться, а все остальные будут так… для подстраховки. Чтобы меня никто раньше срока не грохнул.

Я прикусываю язык, осознав, что сказал, и смотрю на Снейпа, ожидая неминуемой бури.

Сейчас он решит выбросить меня из своего кабинета за откровенное хамство и будет прав. Только я не могу этого допустить. Я вцеплюсь руками и ногами в дверной косяк и буду просить дослушать.

Я судорожно вбираю в грудь воздух, но у меня нет слов, чтобы высказать, что к нему это не относится. К нему вообще ничего из моей обычной жизни не относится.

Снейп наблюдает за моими попытками сказать что-нибудь членораздельное, а потом хмыкает:

\- Довольно. Прекратите.

\- Что прекратить? - от неожиданности дар речи ко мне возвращается.

\- Сейчас вы будете долго и бессвязно объяснять, что не хотели меня задеть, что ко мне вышесказанное никоим образом не относится и что вам страстно нужны занятия по легилименции. Я что-то пропустил?

Я мотаю головой, глядя, наверное, очень глупыми глазами, потому что уголок его рта чуть поднимается:

\- Я избавил вас от необходимости сочинять складную защитную речь. Взамен надеюсь, что вы запомните: вы не виноваты в том, что вам страшно. Это говорит лишь об уме, который, как мы выяснили, у вас наличествует. К тому же ваши опасения не перерастают в панику, и вы не позволяете себе пойти у них на поводу. Это вдвойне хорошо. Поэтому если вы перестанете подбирать оправдания, мы сможем заняться тем, зачем вы пришли. Непосредственно.

Кажется, я не собирался говорить ему о том, что у меня болит шрам и мне страшно.

А я и не говорил.

Да, он явно польстил мне, когда сказал, что считает достаточно взрослым. Взрослого человека, наверное, нельзя так легко прочитать.

А разве кто-то может "прочитать" меня так, как он?

Гермиона. Невилл.

Поэтому ты и торопишься сюда. В самом деле.

\- Поттер, перестаньте сверлить меня глазами и вернитесь в реальный мир.

\- Извините, сэр, - я ловлю себя на том, что мне снова хочется усмехнуться. Над собой, над происходящим, над предстоящим… И это будет не истерика, а нормальный смех. Только в его присутствии у меня получается посмотреть на все сквозь призму некоторой иронии. С этим надо бы что-то делать - а то скоро по школе будут ходить два человека с одинаково-насмешливыми выражениями лиц. Тут уж и слепой догадается.

Если двое на дух не переносящих друг друга - Снейп и Поттер - начнут вести себя одинаково, это трудновато будет списать на совпадение. Впрочем, лично мне жизнь в праве на совпадения давно отказала.

\- Я готов. Можно начинать.

Я вынимаю палочку из заднего кармана джинсов и выжидательно смотрю на него. Снейп чуть склоняет голову набок:

\- Повторите движение, которому я обучал вас в прошлый раз.

Я послушно вычерчиваю в воздухе небольшую петлю ушком вниз. Она напоминает какую-то латинскую букву, но я забыл, как она называется.

\- Заклинание вы, я думаю, знаете.

Я киваю, но не произношу "Legilimens" вслух. Этому меня тоже он научил: не соваться с инициативой раньше времени.

\- Мне только хотелось бы уточнить, Поттер, на какой случай вы хотите подстраховаться, осваивая эту науку? Я, хоть и не без труда, обучил вас защищать свое сознание. Для чего вам учиться проникать в чужое?

Мысли отличников на экзаменах читать. А что, тоже дело.

\- Сэр, - я подбираю слова медленно, но он не торопит меня, - я считаю, что это может пригодиться. Я знаю, что интуиция не раз подводила меня… Вы сами можете назвать не один яркий пример… И все-таки. Моя палочка и палочка Сами-Знаете-Кого - сестры. Они не хотели сражаться друг против друга два года назад, могут не пожелать и впредь, разве не так? Вы научили меня ставить Зеркало, то есть оборонять рассудок без палочки. Теперь мне бы стоило научиться атаковать - тоже не слишком надеясь на палочку, она здесь хоть и нужна, но тоже лишь вначале. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется.

Снейп задумчиво разглядывает меня, как будто видит впервые. Потом встряхивает головой - волосы падают вперед, и он привычно отводит их с лица.

\- Иногда я думаю, Поттер, что вы нарочно прикидываетесь дурачком львиную долю того времени, что отводится всем людям на процесс развития личности. Вы изображаете идиота часто, талантливо, убедительно. Но после начала наших бесед - сперва в принудительном порядке, разумеется, - я нахожу, что вы выбрали не тот типаж. Вы умнее, чем я считал. Однако будем все же надеяться, что вам не пригодятся эти знания.

Я поднимаю на него глаза, ощущая, как горят уши. Вот уж не знал, что буду так смущаться, когда меня будет хвалить этот человек. Я давно не вижу в нем монстра, стереотип отношения сломался в ту первую ночь, когда я кончил, думая о нем - но я в самом деле не думал, что для меня так много станет значить похвала Снейпа.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- Это лишь констатация факта. Встаньте.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги, привычно отходя на середину кабинета - на тот случай, если опять надумаю грохнуться на пол. Так хоть об стол не убьюсь.

\- Запомните, Поттер. Легилименция - это атака на очень тонком уровне. Глубже мыслительного. Поэтому она требует максимального сосредоточения. Мало вломиться в чужое сознание - следует знать, что именно вы хотите в нем увидеть, какие воспоминания и чувства подвергнуть рассмотрению и анализу. Далеко не всегда самое горькое и стыдное - то, что открывается взгляду прежде всего - является тем, что на самом деле важно. Само по себе это заклинание не является боевым - оно скорее из разряда стратегических. Не представляю себе, на что именно вам хотелось бы посмотреть в воспоминаниях Темного Лорда - и хотел бы, чтобы вам не представилось ни надобности, ни случая. Но тем не менее. Если таковое произойдет. Помните, что ваша собственная защита должна быть в этот момент абсолютно готова отразить встречную атаку. В противном случае вы проиграете, даже стоя за шаг от победы. Вы меня понимаете?

\- Вполне, - я киваю. Смущение прошло, как не было, я чувствую, как выравнивается дыхание, а тело само принимает позу, нужную для наложения заклятия: слишком часто я видел, как его накладывает Снейп.

Да, Гарри, хоть что-то. Раньше я никогда не мог похвастаться умением собраться.

\- Так что именно вы хотите найти?

\- Он боится меня, - отвечаю я убежденно, - боится, что я его убью. Потому и стремится постоянно ударить первым, упредить. Значит, есть что-то, чего не знаю я - но что знает обо мне он. Какое-то слабое звено в цепи, и оно у меня под носом, но я его не вижу. Волдем… извините… он знает, как я могу с ним справиться. А я не знаю. Именно это и стоило бы выяснить.

Снейп порывисто встает со стула и делает несколько широких шагов взад-вперед, потом останавливается передо мной:

\- Но если даже допустить, что вы правы, Поттер. Если допустить такой безумный вариант. Если предположить, что вам удастся проникнуть в мысли Темного Лорда и получить интересующую вас информацию - я опускаю тот нюанс, что на этом этапе вас тысячу раз могут убить - как вы рассчитываете успеть применить ее? У вас не будет шанса встречи один на один - он не пойдет на это. Гуща битвы, сотня проклятий, летящая в разных направлениях - в основном вам в голову - и вы, думающий, как воспользоваться увиденным. Это самоубийство.

\- А я и не спорю, что у меня один шанс из тысячи.

Наши глаза встречаются, и я улыбаюсь - такая неподдельная тревога сейчас в его взгляде. Мне не хочется думать, чем она продиктована. Она мне просто приятна. Я улыбаюсь - почти радостно и, наверное, со стороны можно решить, что у меня не все дома. Однако как раз сейчас я ощущаю себя лучше всего.

Здесь и сейчас. Когда мы дискутируем, когда он высмеивает меня, когда успокаивает мою боль. Иногда мне даже чудится, что ему в самом деле небезразличен именно я - а не абстрактная Надежда этого мира.

Я не позволяю себе думать об этом - просто стою, глядя на него, и чувствую, что по жилам течет кровь, а не подкрашенная красной краской вода.

Снейп передергивает плечами, словно ощутив холод подземелий, и жестом предлагает поднять палочку. Я поднимаю ее до уровня груди, и он уточняет:

\- Запястье жестче. Вы не малярную кисть держите. Так. Острие палочки смотрит в лоб противнику. Смелее, Поттер. Одно худшее мое воспоминание вы уже видели, два других вас не прельщают?

Я роняю руку с палочкой и опускаю голову.

Детская реакция, я знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Закусываю губу и смотрю в пол, не реагируя на оклик. Снейп фыркает:

\- Да поднимите же глаза, в конце концов. Долго вы будете так реагировать на каждое замечание?

\- Я же принес вам извинения, - полушепотом говорю я, - вы нарочно напоминаете, какой я гад, да?

\- Я? - в его голосе слышится сдержанное удивление, - скорее, вы сами завели привычку слышать в каждой произнесенной фразе намек на свои прошлые деяния. Что, все они были настолько неблаговидны?

Я качаю головой, но не поднимаю ее.

\- Вы будете делать то, что я вам велю, или нет? - тон Снейпа холоден. - Я не намерен торчать здесь до ночи!

\- Извините, - я с усилием овладеваю собой и вскидываю подбородок, вновь занимая позицию.

\- Отлично. Теперь повторите движение палочкой - учтите, оно должно быть быстрым, практически неразличимым для глаза - и произнесите заклинание. Разумеется, я поставлю защиту, однако таким образом, чтобы иметь возможность определить, был ли удачен ваш выпад и в какой степени. Готовы?

Я хмуро киваю.

\- Начинайте.

Петля рисуется на автомате - я недаром практиковался в ее вычерчивании перед сном. Только я никогда раньше и представить себе не смог бы, что сам буду произносить это заклинание. Собственный голос слышится словно со стороны.

Я не задумываюсь о правильности или выверенности движений - я знаю, что как бы ни старался, я не пробью защиту Снейпа. Не потому что не в силах - а потому что запрещаю себе это.

Я не хочу лишиться общения с ним из-за того, что повторится ситуация с думоотводом. Не хочу больше читать ненависть или презрение в его глазах.

Пробивать я не собираюсь. Я хочу лишь отточить навык - а проверить его совсем на другом человеке, которого и человеком-то назвать уже язык не поворачивается. В боевой обстановке.

\- Legilimens!

Я ощущаю, как вздрагивает от расхода магии мое собственное Зеркало, но это странным образом лишь усиливает остроту зрения. Я вижу, как Снейп воздвигает защиту на пути заклятия, как отбивает его в сторону - замечаю даже усилие, которое ему на это требуется. Снимать заклятие не надо, оно ведь не проникло в сознание, так?

\- Еще раз, профессор?

Он, сжав губы, кивает:

\- Сосредоточьтесь. Вы действуете или нерешительно, или слишком слабо.

Что ж - я следую рекомендации, не переставая про себя удивляться, как такое могло произойти, чтобы мы поменялись ролями, стоя в этом кабинете:

\- Legilimens!

На сей раз я вкладываю в восклицание гораздо больше силы, чем вначале, и понимаю, что его применение действительно меняет зрение: я явно вижу больше, чем можно охватить обычным взглядом. Заклятие метит Снейпу в лоб - он отражает его - и, повинуясь моему импульсу, белая вспышка обходит воздвигнутый на пути блок и входит в его висок. В ту же секунду я отвожу руку, разрывая возникшую связь, не позволяя себе проникнуть в его мысли, готовый вообще отбросить палочку - лишь бы не вызвать подозрений в излишнем любопытстве.

Воцаряется тишина.

Наконец Снейп говорит:

\- Что ж, Поттер. Видимо, я был прав относительно вас. Вы можете гораздо больше, чем думаете, и лишь ленитесь, не развивая природные способности.

\- Почему? - это все, что я в силах произнести.

\- Правильно применить заклятие легилименции со второго раза не удавалось практически никому за всю историю магии. Вам - удалось. Более того, вам удалось применить его ко мне. Могу вас заверить, Поттер, что в поддавки я не играю - и не ожидал от вас успешного результата раньше чем через неделю интенсивных тренировок. Мои поздравления, у вас в самом деле огромный потенциал… и это повышает наши шансы.

\- Это ваша заслуга, - отвечаю я тихо, подходя к нему, - вы же знаете, что без вас у меня ничего бы не получилось. Без вас меня уже не было бы в живых.

\- Оставьте эту сентиментальщину до более подходящего случая, - фыркает он, но не отступает, и я придвигаюсь еще на шаг. Он меня поцелует сегодня - или удовлетвориться тем, как он втирал мне в шрам мазь?

\- Оставлю, - обещаю я, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.

Я не скажу ему, что результат мог быть еще более успешным. Потому что он велит мне не забивать голову глупостями и немедленно повторить в полную силу. А в полную силу… ему будет больно. Мне же было больно, когда я ему сопротивлялся. Я не хочу причинять ему боль. Только не ему.

Дожили. Кому угодно, но не Снейпу. Да я на первом курсе три дня смеялся бы, скажи мне кто об этом… Сейчас смеяться не хочется.

Да, пожалуй, можно сказать, что легилименцией я практически овладел. Окклюменция вот не давалась гораздо дольше. Может быть, к этому разделу магии у меня врожденная склонность? Или это одно из тех качеств, которыми, к своей немалой досаде, поделился со мной Волдеморт?

Его ладони сжимают мои плечи, и я поднимаю голову:

\- Да?

\- Послезавтра в семь вечера. Не забывайте тренироваться и очищать сознание. И мажьте шрам. Будет легче.

\- Спасибо, - говорю я совсем близко от его губ. Он, наверное, чувствует мое горячее дыхание, потому что снисходительно смотрит в лицо:

\- Тебе пора, - и раньше, чем я успеваю возразить, запечатывает мой рот поцелуем. Долгим, неспешным, глубоким - я обхватываю его за шею, вжимаюсь всем телом, отвечая на ласку, и позволяю себе застонать, чувствуя, как он с силой привлекает меня к себе - я почти не могу дышать. Да я и не хочу.

Когда он отстраняет меня, я с трудом сохраняю равновесие - а уж о самообладании и говорить не приходится. Как иначе объяснить, что я прижимаюсь к нему снова, а моя ладонь ложится ему между ног. Я ощущаю неоспоримую реакцию на свое прикосновение - и он вновь меня отодвигает:

\- В следующий раз. Сегодня у меня слишком много работы.

\- А что мешает заняться ею… потом? - хрипло интересуюсь я, пытаясь высвободить свои запястья, которые он удерживает одной рукой.

\- Ты мешаешь, - усмехается Снейп, - после тебя можно только заснуть, но никак не проверять зачетные сочинения, которые второй курс называет "исследованиями свойств сушеной мандрагоры".

Я принимаю его тон и легко пожимаю плечами:

\- Ладно, я уйду. Только еще один поцелуй.

\- Поттер, это называется…

\- Логикой вымогателя. Я помню. Можно?

Вместо ответа Снейп дергает меня к себе за все еще удерживаемые в захвате руки, одновременно выпуская их. Я обнимаю его, чувствуя, как поднимается во мне волна желания, и впиваюсь в тонкие губы с мыслью хоть как-то возместить ущерб… от предстоящего перед сном. Ласкать себя, помня о том, как это делает он - почти пытка. Но я не хочу быть назойливым.

После второго сводящего с ума поцелуя я честно иду к выходу. Запахиваюсь в мантию-невидимку и перед тем, как накинуть капюшон, желаю ему доброй ночи.

\- Доброй.

Я ухожу с мыслью дожить до послезавтрашего вечера. Потому что это было обещание, правда же.

Уже задвигая полог своей кровати, я вспоминаю его реплику: "Это повышает наши шансы".

Наши.

Я точно сошел с ума.

***


	35. То, что предсказано

Я просыпаюсь, в первое мгновение не в силах понять, что произошло. Голова кажется огромной и горячей, в глаза словно песка насыпали, спину сводит ознобом… Сквозь стук крови в ушах я различаю тишину - все еще спят. Может быть, приснился кошмар и меня разбудил собственный крик? Или я заболел и проснулся от поднявшейся температуры?

Я поворачиваюсь на другой бок, прислушиваясь к себе. Вроде бы негде было простыть. Машинально поднимаю руку, чтобы потрогать лоб и убедиться, что жар мне не мерещится - и шиплю сквозь зубы. Лучше бы я этого не делал - потому что сразу становится ясно, в чем дело. В шраме пульсирует боль, которая, кажется, буквально разрывает его изнутри. Она такая яркая, что я не могу выделить ее из общей головной боли - шрам казался чуть ли не лишенным чувствительности… если не трогать. Зато сейчас глаза мгновенно наполняются слезами. Наверное, я задел его подушкой, потому и проснулся. Ну и что теперь делать?

Мне страшно даже помыслить о том, чтобы мазать лоб снейповской мазью, но вариантов, по-моему, больше нет. Склянка стоит на прикроватной тумбочке, только руку протянуть - но у меня нет сил двинуться с места. Только колотит крупный озноб.

Я чувствую что-то сродни панике - и в голову закрадывается мысль о том, не появится ли Снейп, как тогда… давным-давно. Когда у меня тоже болел шрам - и в мое сознание вторгся Волдеморт.

Явление Снейпа ночью в гриффиндорскую гостиную… Это сюжет для спектакля.

Только я не возражал бы.

Нет, он не появится, произносит внутри меня голос, в котором я с удивлением узнаю свой собственный. Не появится - потому что это не сам Волдеморт. Это такая же боль, как была минувшим днем - только немного усиленная. А значит, угрозы жизни нет. Это просто еще одна попытка лишить меня выдержки.

Не пройдет.

Усиленная боль… Я прерывисто дышу полуоткрытым ртом, облизывая запекшиеся губы. У меня нет сил усмехнуться вслух, но мысленно я фыркаю. Усиленная - вроде как модифицированная. Первый вариант на Поттера не подействовал, попробуем иначе. Так, что ли? Что ж - попробуй.

Неожиданная злость поднимает меня с подушки и помогает сесть в постели. Склянка с мазью кажется ледяной и очень тяжелой - ни дать ни взять у меня горячка - но воспоминание о том, как он наносил мазь на мой многострадальный шрам, придает сил.

Нет, шепчу я срывающимся шепотом, нет, меня так просто не возьмешь.

Свинчиваю крышку, зачерпываю густой крем и не втирая наношу на лоб - жирным слоем, охлаждающим воспаленную кожу. Челка липнет к мази, не страшно, потом вымою голову - только пусть сейчас прекратится эта долбежка молотом по всем нервным окончаниям!

Я сижу, оперевшись ладонями о кровать, и пытаюсь дышать носом. Не с первой попытки, но получается.

А потом спазм отпускает. Я дрожащими руками закрываю баночку и обессиленно валюсь на спину, вновь ощущая, как щиплет глаза от подступивших слез. Но они не имеют значения - это лишь реакция организма. Они не мешают думать.

Волдеморт что-то делал нынешней ночью. Произошло что-то важное для него - как тогда, на пятом курсе, так и теперь я могу в этом поручиться. И то, чем он занимался, имело отношение ко мне. Не знаю, что именно, но когда он обо мне так навязчиво думает, ничего мелкопакостного ждать заведомо не приходится. Только масштабного.

У меня не болел шрам, когда были взрывы в Сити. И когда у Луны убили отца, у меня тоже не раскалывалась голова. Он что-то затевает - что-то, к чему надо быть готовым лично мне.

Я усмехаюсь, почти не чувствуя онемевших губ. Как будто я не готов. У меня, в отличие от Дамблдора, нет никакой надежды на то, что Волдеморт предоставит мне возможность закончить обучение. Он ведь не может не понимать, что меня учат, как эффективнее ему противостоять? И наверняка он в курсе всех моих учебных дисциплин. Я не параноик - но даже если меня озолотить, я не поверю, что в Хогвартсе нет ни одного его шпиона. Подлинного шпиона, уточняю я, и усмешка медленно сменяется… наверное, намеком на улыбку, не знаю. Вот о моих занятиях со Снейпом Волдеморт, похоже, все-таки не в курсе - раз не узнал с прошлого года, то и в этом вроде неоткуда было.

Он ведь спрашивал меня тогда, в первый раз в этом учебном году, Дамблдор ли учит меня окклюменции. Значит, Снейп вне подозрений, не так ли.

Я вздыхаю и чувствую, как постепенно начинают расслабляться напряженные мышцы. Кажется, закончилось. Сколько времени, интересно? Я нашариваю палочку и шепчу "Lumos", поднося ее к циферблату наручных часов. Четыре двадцать. Значит, еще спать и спать. Это хорошо - а то я сегодня только думал о том, что не смогу заснуть, а сам рухнул в кровать, как подкошенный. Только шрам смазал - и уснул… и сейчас повторю это.

Я закрываю глаза и вдыхаю мятный запах мази - кажется, от него даже на языке остается привкус. Машинально сглатываю - и перед сомкнутыми веками возникает бледное сосредоточенное лицо, внимательные глаза и задумчиво сжатые губы, которые никогда не спрашивают разрешения. Наверное, если бы не только что перенесенная боль, я не смог бы заснуть, так явственно представляя себе Снейпа. Он сейчас, конечно, тоже спит… Я теперь хорошо представляю, как выглядят его спальня и постель - могу в подробностях вообразить даже его волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Он сказал, в следующий раз. В следующий раз… Это почти обещание.

Я вздыхаю и укутываюсь в одеяло поплотнее, чувствуя, как с этой мыслью меня отпускает тревога из-за непонятного приступа.

Последнее, что я явственно понимаю перед тем как провалиться в сон, отдает банальностью, но не перестает быть правдой.

У Волдеморта больше опыта, больше власти, больше магической силы. Хотя насчет последнего люди вокруг меня почему-то начинают сомневаться, но мне же виднее в конце концов, превосходит ли меня противник.

Да, он меня превосходит. Он может - в теории точно, на практике… гм… увидим - может меня убить.

Но запугать уже не властен.

***

Утро меня не радует. Глаза красные, как будто всю ночь не спал, голова болит. Конечно, это лишь тень той боли, что была ночью, но и с такой тащиться на занятия - радости мало. А сегодня уже двадцать шестое мая. Заниматься надо, мрачно думаю я, заправляя постель. А как заниматься с мигренью?

Значит, после завтрака передо мной стоят две задачи.

Первая - распространяющаяся и на время завтрака тоже - не попасться на глаза Снейпу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что поглядев на меня, он попытается упечь меня в больничное крыло. А я туда не хочу. Будь это кто угодно кроме Снейпа, я бы отказался - но он же и спрашивать не будет. Решит, что мазь не помогает - и вперед, Поттер, будем принимать меры.

Отсюда следует задача номер два: самому сходить к мадам Помфри и попросить у нее болеутоляющее. Я не собираюсь поддаваться физическим слабостям - они меня только злят, но никак не лишают ни силы, ни ясного ума.

Да - но для того, чтобы заняться осуществлением моих намерений, надо сперва выйти из-за полога. А там наверняка яркое утро. Вчера распогодилось с полудня - и закат обещал солнечный день. А с моими глазами сейчас впору солнцезащитные стекла в очки ставить. Это, кстати, идея - можно попросить Гермиону зачаровать их, чтобы темнели на солнце, а в помещении снова становились прозрачными. Интересно, у магглов по этому поводу что-нибудь придумано? Или они и темные очки с диоптриями делают?

Развлекая себя мыслями обо всем и ни о чем, я отдергиваю край полога и выхожу, тут же прикрывая ладонями и глаза и лоб: бьющее в лицо солнце причиняет резкую боль, отдающуюся не только в шраме, но даже где-то в затылке. Будь ты неладен, в сердцах думаю я, вспоминая того, кто одарил меня шрамом, как же меня достало вечно учитывать твое присутствие в этом мире!

\- Гарри! - Невилл.

\- Гарри, что такое?

Рон. Я бы удивился, наверное, с чего это Рон вдруг проявляет обо мне заботу, если бы мог сейчас подумать хоть о чем-то кроме того, что боль в шраме, похоже, решила там обосноваться на постоянное место жительства. Не нравится мне это. Вовсе не нравится. Как поживает мое Зеркало?

Я прощупываю магическую защиту и убеждаюсь в ее целости и сохранности. Неплохо. Значит, я имею дело только с мигренью. Утешает.

\- Гарри, ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

Я поворачиваюсь спиной к окну и стираю пальцами выступившие на глазах слезы. Потом, подумав, снимаю и начинаю протирать полой мантии очки.

Как разговаривать с Роном? Это ведь то, чего я ждал от него, даже не слишком надеясь - шаг к примирению. Но мне сейчас не до того, чтобы упражняться в искусстве осторожных ответов. У меня все мысли о другом. И вообще дипломатия - мое слабое место.

\- Что-то случилось, - говорю я вместо ответа, адресуясь ко всем, но глядя на Невилла. - Этой ночью произошло что-то, что очень радует Волдеморта.

Симус и Дин бледнеют и переглядываются, а Невилл и Рон машинально делают шаг ко мне.

\- Ты уверен? - спрашивает Рон. Тем тоном, каким всю жизнь разговаривал со мной мой лучший друг. Друг, который только в последнюю неделю будто с цепи сорвался. В его голосе тревога и участие - вот только та беда, что я им больше не доверяю. Я молча киваю. Невилл хмурит густые брови и смотрит исподлобья:

\- Голову даю на отсечение, что нам опять ничего не расскажут. Тебе было… видение?

Я хмыкаю на формулировку:

\- Я же не Трелони. Нет, конечно. Просто у меня есть с Волдемортом…

\- …связь через шрам, - заканчивает Невилл фразу. Я киваю.

Стоим себе и разговариваем, словно вокруг никого нет. И тема безобидная.

Невилл наверняка прав: нам опять ничего не расскажут. Или скажут, что произошло очередное "совпадение фактов" и массовая гибель магглов в центре, например, Лондона никак не связана с Волдемортом.

\- Чертов ублюдок, - Невилл зло смотрит в пространство, а я думаю, что у него тоже есть к нашему общему врагу свой персональный счет. Я погорячился, решив, что кроме Гермионы со мной сейчас никто не станет связываться из-за опасности оказаться на переднем краю. Невилла тоже стоило посчитать.

\- Ладно, - нарушает молчание Дин, - идемте на завтрак? Может, там что узнаем.

Когда-то они мне не верили. Считали, что я выдумываю, чтобы снискать популярность. Теперь уже не сомневаются в том, что я не лгу - а мне почему-то ничуть не радостно от этого факта.

\- Что узнаем? - отмахивается Невилл. - Про Волдеморта, что ли? Держи карман шире.

\- Не называй его по имени! - вскидывается Симус.

Невилл тяжело смотрит на него, и мне не нравится этот взгляд. Он, конечно, очень уравновешенный, но у всех есть свой предел - и сейчас, по-моему, Невилл к нему близок. Я удерживаю его за локоть - и Финниган переводит взгляд на меня. Я встречаюсь с ним глазами и произношу по слогам, четко артикулируя:

\- Вол-де-морт. Ну?

Симус несколько секунд пристально глядит на меня, а потом отворачивается, и в глазах его мелькает какое-то не до конца спрятанное чувство. Предвкушение? Злорадство? Просто давняя неприязнь? Не знаю - мне лень разбираться. Я нащупываю в кармане склянку с мазью и размышляю, не сходить ли в больничное крыло еще до завтрака. А то при таком самочувствии кусок в горло не полезет.

Но если пойти к мадам Помфри сейчас, на завтрак я в лучшем случае опоздаю. В худшем - пропущу. А поесть стоило бы.

\- Пойдемте, - вздыхает Рон, не дождавшийся от меня никакой реакции на свое обращение. Я медленно наклоняю голову в знак согласия - кивнуть означает на несколько секунд лишиться четкого зрения - и иду к двери, поправив на плече ремень сумки. Дин с Симусом уже выходят - мы направляемся следом. На скулах Невилла все еще играют желваки.

Когда мы входим под своды Большого зала, я понимаю, что мой ночной приступ в самом деле означал восторг Волдеморта. Большинство присутствующих не ест, а сидит, уткнувшись в утренние газеты, которых сегодня на удивление много. Гермиона тоже сосредоточенно читает и поднимает голову, лишь когда моя ладонь ложится ей на плечо. Глаза у нее кажутся очень темными - может быть, из-за расширенных зрачков, может быть, потому что она очень бледная.

\- Что на сей раз? - спрашиваю я вместо пожелания доброго утра. Края гермиониного рта вздрагивают, как будто она хочет что-то сказать, но слов нет: она молча протягивает мне газету. Я принимаю ее из холодных рук и смотрю на первую страницу, желая, чтобы все, что сейчас происходит, было лишь продолжением ночного кошмара.

Я научился жить в ожидании. Я уже начал привыкать к тому, что главный враг нашего мира - мой персональный противник. Но он был лишен самых верных и могущественных слуг - мозг его армии томился в Азкабане. Загнанный туда не без моей помощи.

Старший Малфой. Руквуд. Нотт. Еще кто-то. Все они были под стражей - и ничто не указывало на то, что положение может измениться. Хотя Дамблдор предсказывал, что дементоры могут изменить нам и присоединиться к темной стороне.

Я смотрю на заголовок и испытываю явственное ощущение дежа вю: это уже было. Я уже читал о том, как узники покидали Азкабан - и в организации побега винили Сириуса.

Теперь винить некого - разве что руководство Министерства магии. Оно так и не вняло словам нашего директора, несмотря на его руководящую должность. Как это называется у магглов - преступная халатность? Вот она самая.

"Стены Азкабана разрушены. Находившиеся в заключении темные маги покинули его вместе со своими стражниками. Дементоры присоединились к Тому-кого-нельзя-называть. Волшебный мир на грани паники", - кричит передовица. Я складываю газету, скручиваю, желая ударить кого-нибудь плотным свитком бумаги. Лучше всего Малфоя - его лицо сияет скрытым торжеством. Вот он - итог вашей "проверки доверием", директор.

Я яростно поворачиваюсь к преподавательскому столу - но Дамблдора нет на месте. Зато Снейп здесь - и в упор смотрит на меня. Я не скрываясь отвечаю на его взгляд, испытывая гневное отчаяние. Он, конечно, тоже понимает, что проблемы многократно умножились.

Мне так хочется поговорить с ним. Чтобы он сказал, что паниковать рано, что это не начало конца, что надежда еще есть.

Все это я, конечно, могу сказать себе и сам, но когда говорит он, я верю.

Снейп чуть заметно кивает и отворачивается - а я обретаю способность дышать, хотя в его жесте и не было утешения.

Большой зал охвачен тихой истерикой. Дин уже, кажется, передает кому-то мои слова; он указывает на меня взглядом, и я сажусь, чтобы не торчать у всех на виду. Все - пора взять себя в руки. Как бы то ни было - это могло случиться и это случилось. Примем как факт.

Опускаясь на скамью, я ловлю краем глаза крайне заинтересованный взгляд, брошенный на меня Симусом. Неужели он видел, как мы переглянулись со Снейпом? И если видел - то что?

Мне сейчас не до Симуса. В конечном итоге его инсинуации могут подождать. А вот то, что нас ждет в ближайшем будущем, требует незамедлительного обдумывания - особенно учитывая нынешнюю мою боль в шраме.

\- Гарри… Ты скверно выглядишь, - говорит Гермиона негромко, поглядывая на меня.

\- Спасибо.

\- Извини, но это правда. Ты плохо спал?

\- Нет, просто голова болит, - коротко отвечаю я и начинаю намазывать джемом тост.

\- Давно?

\- С ночи. Не уточняй, пожалуйста, - прошу я как могу вежливо, - я не хочу, чтобы нас услышали. После уроков поговорим. Обо всем.

\- Ладно, - произносит она задумчиво, - после так после. Только тебе надо до мадам Помфри прогуляться - а то ты с такими глазами Уход за магическими существами не переживешь.

\- А что, настолько больные? - я морщусь и поворачиваюсь к ней. Гермиона кивает. - Ты не можешь зачаровать очки, чтобы они стали солнцезащитными? Заодно и глаза видно не будет. Только не черными. Такими, знаешь, дымчато-коричневыми.

\- А что, это мысль, - она трет ладонью подбородок, - у магглов это называется "хамелеоны".

Я облегченно вздыхаю, когда стекла очков перестают пропускать весь солнечный свет, льющийся с отражающего небо потолка. Глаза почти перестают слезиться.

Если бы еще не уверенность, что Снейп видел все наши манипуляции, вообще была бы красота.

Я не хочу его беспокоить. Не хочу казаться беспомощным ребенком. Лучше говорить с ним о перспективах в войне, чем о том, что у меня голова разламывается от непреходящей боли.

Разговор о предстоящем как-то… уравнивает меня с ним. А разговор о моих неприятностях заставляет ощутить всю разницу в опыте. Не в возрасте - для меня у Снейпа давно нет возраста - а именно в жизненном опыте.

Прикончив овсянку и тосты, мы выходим из Большого зала. Дамблдор не появился, а значит, официально ничего не было сказано - да и что говорить? Теперь уже бесполезно рассуждать о случайностях.

Кивнув Гермионе и Невиллу, я направляюсь к Больничному крылу. Может быть, есть долгодействующее средство от головной боли?

Нет, ублюдок, думаю я, повторяя про себя определение Невилла. Если ты думаешь, что головной болью ты меня напугаешь - сломишь - обессилишь - что еще? - то тебе придется долго ждать. Сдаваться я не намерен. И что бы ни было у тебя в планах, они не включают гриффиндорского упрямства.

***

После нескольких таблеток, выданных мне мадам Помфри, звуки перестают казаться оглушительно-громкими и терзать уши, а глаза наконец открываются до конца. Врач только пощелкала языком, сетуя на мое скверное самочувствие, но ничего не сказала.

Я честно отсиживаю Историю магии, на которой снова хочется спать, вспоминаю улыбку Хагрида и его обещание обязательно привезти в Хогвартс живого смертофалда - "а лучше парочку, чтоб, значит, это, детишек завести могли". Хорошо, что эти существа предпочитают более теплый климат. В Запретном лесу своих монстров хватает - если к ним еще смертофалды прибавятся, туда и днем сунуться будет страшно.

Биннс вычитывает нам последние лекции этого учебного года. К новейшей истории он больше не обращается, головы не поднимает - наверное, не хочет увидеть хмурого лица Невилла.

Его так и не вызвали к Дамблдору - да собственно, после сегодняшних новостей это не имеет смысла. Он все равно оказался прав. И в кои-то веки внимание приковано к нему, а не ко мне. Хоть раз удалось остаться в стороне.

За обедом Гермиона молчит. Сложенная вчетверо газета выглядывает из ее сумки, и мне ужасно хочется вытащить ее и порвать. Медленно, раздирая каждую страницу на множество мелких кусочков. Я ненавижу руководство магического мира - отставка Фаджа не изменила положения вещей, они все и всегда делают постфактум. И вот итог: Малфой предвкушает встречу с отцом, а Волдеморт приветствует своих верных слуг.

Что такое с самого утра происходит с Роном, хотелось бы мне знать. Я вздыхаю и накалываю на вилку ломтики поджаренной картошки. Он всячески пытается тем или иным способом привлечь мое внимание, оказывается на пути взгляда, как я ни избегаю смотреть в его сторону. Странно. И когда игнорирование перестало на него действовать?

После обеда мне уже не удается избежать разговора, хотя я честно стараюсь это сделать. О чем бы ни должна была зайти речь - мне ничего не хочется слушать.

\- Гарри, - окликает он меня, когда я направляюсь в сторону кабинета Чар, - можно тебя на минуту?

Я оборачиваюсь, старательно контролируя выражение лица. Оно сейчас отсутствующе-доброжелательное.

\- Да?

\- Отойдем, - предлагает он негромко.

Я качаю головой, не отводя взгляда от значка старосты на его мантии. Все, что имело для меня подлинное значение, он уже бросил мне в лицо. Теперь шептаться нет смысла.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - мой голос спокоен. Я вижу, как нелегко Рону принять эту закрытость. Ничего, справится.

Он пару раз ерошит волосы и говорит, глядя мне в глаза, наверное, рассчитывая на какой-то эффект:

\- Симус что-то замышляет против тебя. Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты был осторожен.

Скажи он это вчера, я, наверное, все-таки удивился бы. Сегодня это не новость.

\- Я знаю.

\- Знаешь? - Я киваю. - И что?

\- Ничего. Мне все равно.

\- Как это! - от неожиданности Рон повышает голос, и на нас оглядывается стайка проходящих младшекурсников. - Ты же в курсе, что от него можно ждать чего угодно!

\- Я в последнее время понял, Рон, что "чего угодно" можно ждать от кого угодно, - отвечаю я, выразительно глядя на него, - так что бояться бессмысленно. Когда не знаешь, откуда могут нанести удар, можно сделаться параноиком от ожидания. А я хочу ходить спокойно, не озираясь через плечо.

Он коротко выдыхает и отводит взгляд. Я хотел бы усмехнуться - но губы не складываются в презрительную гримасу. Этот тихий диалог - финал нашей шестилетней дружбы. По крайней мере, сейчас я в этом уверен. Рон всегда понимал намеки, особенно когда они касались лично его.

Я пожимаю плечами:

\- Спасибо, что предупредил. Впрочем, я догадываюсь. Вчера я видел Финнигана с Малфоем. Когда застаешь гриффиндорца на территории Слизерина - это всегда повод задуматься. Верно?

Фраза получилась с двойным смыслом, но мне не хочется наблюдать за тем, как Рон будет подбирать слова для ответа. Он их не найдет - не скажет того, что мне было важно услышать.

Я слегка киваю, разворачиваюсь и ухожу, заставляя себя держаться прямо.

Хотя меня в последние недели на территории Слизерина мог бы увидеть только директор - с его способностью смотреть сквозь мантию-невидимку. Без нее я давно уже не спускаюсь в подземелья.

А еще Дамблдор давно не осведомлялся о моем самочувствии. И слава Богу. Потому что мне с каждым разом все тяжелее смотреть в его глаза и сдерживаться, чтобы не высказать всего, что я думаю по поводу его "политики невмешательства".

Может быть, теперь, когда Азкабан лежит в руинах, что-то изменится? Многие школьники обеспокоены тем, что их родители остались во внешнем мире. Никто не застрахован от ночного визита Пожирателей смерти, тем более теперь. И неизвестно, над чьим домом поднимется очередная Черная метка.

Магглорожденным еще хуже: у большинства родственники даже не подозревают о том, что идет война. А если и знают, что могут сделать? Замки заклинаниям не помеха.

Мир ждет, когда я буду готов убить его. Он ждет, когда сможет убить меня. Или-или.

У меня нет права ошибиться, нет права не суметь. У меня нет даже права умереть первым.

Зато есть право на мщение, на защиту тех, кого люблю, и на ненависть.

Сдвоенные Чары проходят мимо моего сознания, я на автомате выполняю рекомендации Флитвика и прислушиваюсь к странному ощущению, мурашками разбегающемуся под кожей. Головная боль отступила, но не исчезла, и мысли ползут медленно, как под водой. Может быть, у принятых мной таблеток такой побочный эффект?

Фиксирующие заклинания - третья ступень в курсе Скрепляющих чар - оказываются едва ли не легче Поддерживающих. С ними справляются практически все - а я чувствую затылком взгляд Рона. Гермиона безучастна - наверное, она думает о родителях, о том, как предупредить их. Ей сейчас не до наших ссор. И то правда: мне можно переживать только за Дурслей, но переживать за них я как-то… неспособен. А те, кто мне на самом деле дорог, находятся под защитой стен Хогвартса.

Интересно, Рон за свою семью не переживает? Судя по его лицу, в котором читается готовность продолжить выяснение отношений, не особенно.

А что, он недолго готовился к разговору, думаю я язвительно. Всего пару дней. Подумаешь, опоздал. Наверное, считает, что все можно легко исправить. Только я не намерен больше прощать по первому слову - как на четвертом курсе. А может быть, дело в том, что я не могу "просто забыть". Тогда его оскорбительные слова в любом случае относились лишь ко мне. Теперь не так.

Наверное, военные действия выйдут на новый уровень. Тлевшая война станет "горячей", как говорят о таких случаях в неволшебном мире. В самом деле - Волдеморту нечего больше ждать для того, чтобы успешное нападение на Хогвартс стало возможным. Не будет же он вечно развлекаться, устраивая беспорядки в Лондоне. Гибель простых людей представляет для него от силы спортивный интерес. Ему не дают покоя маги - и он собрал достаточно сил для удара. Это ясно без всяких выкладок. Теперь он может не выманивать меня из замка, не лезть в голову - а просто начать осаду. Куда я денусь?

И кто-нибудь - хоть кто-нибудь из преподавателей собирается в подробностях рассказать, что произошло, и дать наставления, как себя вести? Старшекурсникам вроде нас, понятное дело, их давать уже бесполезно. А подавленные малыши? Надеюсь, хотя бы теперь мы услышим правду.

С каждым классом будут говорить по отдельности? Или с каждым факультетом? Деканы сегодня чрезвычайно серьезны. Неудивительно.

Я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что снова думаю о нем. Об одном из деканов, об одном из людей, чья роль для меня в происходящем очевидна - и едва ли не заглавна. Об учителе. О любовнике.

О себе я думать не хочу. Освоить бы заклятие невидимости, чтобы не притягивать взгляды, не закрывать постоянно лоб челкой, не слышать в спину "Мальчик-который-выжил".

Я собираюсь пойти после пар в библиотеку и просидеть там до ночи, уткнувшись в книги. Заниматься, как все нормальные люди, готовиться к предстоящим экзаменам и усилием воли отключить бьющуюся в голове мысль о том, что от Волдеморта за страницами фолиантов не спрячешься.

О том, что прятаться для меня - непозволительная роскошь.

О том, что главная магическая тюрьма теперь - только развалины древнего замка, а мой враг дождался присоединения дементоров, чтобы сделаться практически непобедимым.

У вас не будет шанса встречи один на один - он не пойдет на это. Гуща битвы, сотня проклятий, летящих в разных направлениях - в основном вам в голову…это самоубийство.

Ты же понимаешь, что у меня нет другого выхода, молча говорю я, отвечая ему в воспоминании.

Даже ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это. Хочешь - как ни крути.

И никто не снимет это с меня, потому что есть пророчество.

Чтобы я убил - или был убит. В одиночку - даже если вокруг будет гуща битвы.

А мне через два месяца семнадцать лет. И я дьявольски хочу жить.

***

Часов в пять вечера, переделав все задания, которые требовали конспектирования, я перестаю противиться горячему желанию спуститься в библиотеку. Хорошо, что нам в последнюю неделю меньше задают на вечер - высвобождается время для подготовки. Можно спокойно заниматься повторением пройденного и освежать в памяти то, что понадобится на экзамене. Через несколько дней Чары - я хотел бы и Травологию сдавать на следующий день, чтобы с чистой совестью перейти к Трансфигурации и Высшим Зельям. Если предмет МакГонагалл сложен, то она, по крайней мере, курирует Гриффиндор, и можно рассчитывать на дополнительные вопросы, если буду совсем "тонуть". А вот как сдавать Снейпу Зелья - это вопрос. Не говоря уж о том, что я как всегда перед экзаменом чувствую, что на самом деле практически ничего не знаю, не умею и не помню, я просто не представляю, как буду разговаривать с ним, объясняя процентное соотношение компонентов в каком-нибудь зелье и последовательность их добавления в котел. Потому что я привык разговаривать с ним наедине. В классе мы давно не обмениваемся репликами - разве что он по привычке или для соблюдения декорума отпускает язвительные замечания в мой адрес. Заговорить с ним, услышать его голос в ответ, критикующий или хвалящий, все равно - мне кажется, я тут же наделаю ляпов или ошибусь в описаниях. И не оттого, что буду его стесняться, а потому, что буду непрерывно бояться чем-нибудь выдать себя… нас. Его. За нашим диалогом ведь обязательно будут наблюдать. Еще бы, такой аттракцион - Поттер против Снейпа! Шесть лет за нами следят и только ставок не делают. А значит, заметят любую изменившуюся мелочь.

Ну и, опять-таки, я ничего не помню! Он, конечно, говорит, что в нужный момент я все вытащу из памяти и воспроизведу, но я вовсе в этом не уверен. А опозориться в его глазах мне будет… мне будет просто стыдно.

М-да, задачка. Я встаю из-за стола в гриффиндорской гостиной и киваю сам себе. Раз сегодня только чтение полезной литературы помогает моим мыслям шевелиться, пойду в библиотеку и начну начитывать материал к следующим экзаменам. Лучше всего Зельям - они стоят после Трансфигурации, но беспокоят меня сильнее.

Я выхожу, обернувшись и махнув рукой Полной Даме. Та приветливо улыбается в ответ, умиленно разглядывая меня. Пока она не сказала, как я "очаровательно выгляжу" - это она изрекла вчера вечером, когда я вернулся с занятия со Снейпом - я торопливо прошу ее передать мисс Грейнджер, если она будет меня искать, что я в библиотеке.

\- Хорошо, Гарри, - произносит Дама, и я бегом спускаюсь по меняющим направление лестницам.

Иногда мне кажется, что эта почти разумная способность останавливаться не там, где нужно, усвоена лестницами от кого-то необычайно вредного по натуре - или неудачливого шутника. Вроде Пивза. Во всяком случае, лестница причаливает ко входу совсем не в тот коридор, который мне нужен. Я несколько секунд жду, что она продолжит путь, но этого не происходит. Ну и ладно. Пройду через пару пустынных галерей и спущусь в другом месте. Я тороплюсь, а тут такие помехи.

Я отступаю со ступеньки на лестничную площадку и почти мгновенно чувствую за своей спиной движение воздуха. Лестница уходит. Я смотрю ей вслед, подавляя желание выругаться вслух. Будто нарочно! Потом пожимаю плечами и направляюсь в направлении дальнего выхода с галереи третьего этажа.

В окна льется солнце, мои шаги отдаются слабым эхом, замок оцепенел в тишине и безлюдье. Хотя это немного странно, если подумать. Сейчас только шестой час - не могут же все студенты сидеть по своим гостиным или в библиотеке. Да даже голосов гуляющих у озера не слышно. Как будто Хогвартс внезапно погрузился в сон.

Ладно, еще один поворот - и будет очередная лестничная площадка.

Дойти до него я не успеваю.

Яркий солнечный свет внезапно меркнет, как если бы на окна поставили такие же стекла, как сейчас в моих очках. В коридоре темнеет, воздух сгущается до духоты, я чувствую, как ноги наливаются тяжестью, словно мне не хватает воздуха. Но это не обморок. И это не усталость. Так вот почему мне так хотелось пойти в библиотеку. Чтение мыслей ему больше не удавалось - а вот навести апатию и на ее фоне желание развеяться за подготовкой к сессии получилось. И я попался на это.

Темная фигура выступает из пустоты в десятке футов передо мной. Красные щели глаз, провал носа. Не лицо, а застывшая маска с жуткой пародией на человеческую ухмылку.

Вот и сбылись страшные сны.

\- Гарри, - голос, который так часто звучал в последние два года в моей голове. Я смотрю ему в глаза - вертикальные щели зрачков неотрывно следят за моим лицом - и отвечаю:

\- Волдеморт.

\- Лорд Волдеморт, Гарри. За шесть лет в этой школе тебя так и не выучили хорошим манерам, - он медленно делает шаг в сторону, затем еще один, то ли норовя приблизиться ко мне, то ли пытаясь обойти. Я машинально делаю шаг в противоположном направлении.

\- Хорошие манеры неприменимы к таким, как ты, - спокойно говорю я, ощущая странную пустоту внутри.

Страха нет. Будущее замерло, прошлого не существует. Есть только настоящее - и эта тварь напротив меня. Костлявые белые пальцы сжимают палочку, глядящую мне в лоб - нацеленную для Авады. Я сделал то же самое, едва увидев его, и теперь Волдеморт, видимо, не уверен, что успеет опередить. Мы медленно делаем еще по шагу - я оказываюсь спиной к окну, дневной свет режет ему глаза, но я знаю, что мне не успеть - он пошлет заклятие с той же скоростью. Уйти вместе? Забрать его с собой? Да - если получится и если не будет иного шанса.

\- Гарри, Гарри, - хриплый сорванный бас почти укоризнен, - я ведь предлагал тебе пять лет назад присоединиться ко мне. Сила - это только сила, помнишь? У тебя много силы, Гарри. Но ее не хватит против меня. Ты мог стать моей правой рукой - вместо этого ты присоединился к старому чокнутому Дамблдору. А теперь умрешь.

\- Как ты сюда попал? - спрашиваю я, встряхивая головой, чтобы не слушать, не слышать этих гипнотических интонаций, заползающих в уши. - Замок защищен антиаппарационным барьером!

\- Проще простого, Гарри. Заклятье невидимости плюс небольшие беспорядки в Хогсмиде, которые отвлекли ваш преподавательский состав. Как ты, должно быть, знаешь, ко мне присоединились старые друзья. Простенькое заклятие, наложенное специально для тебя на лестницу - и вот мы встретились.

\- Друзья - это прихлебатели вроде Люциуса Малфоя? - Еще по шагу.

\- Как ты груб. Когда я говорил с тобой в прошлый раз, ты тоже хамил. У тебя плохо с манерами, Гарри.

\- Я и не отрицаю, что тебе не с чего мной так интересоваться, - он делает шаг вперед, я на шаг отступаю. - Что во мне привлекательного? - Пальцы холодеют от напряжения, но палочку я держу прямо. Видимо, легилименция мне все же не пригодится. А вот окклюменция…

Зеркало буквально дрожит от каждого слова Волдеморта. Я удерживаю сознание от его гипноза и от проникновения, бьющая энергия отзывается тупой болью в шраме, пока еще не пробиваясь сквозь обезболивающие таблетки. Но осталось недолго - и я ослепну от боли, меня можно будет взять голыми руками. Он что-то сделал - мы одни, никто не знает о происходящем, никто не придет на помощь. Не удивлюсь, если со стороны коридор кажется пустым. Мне нужен кто угодно - даже Почти Безголовый Ник, который мог бы на секунду отвлечь взгляд этих немигающих глаз в сторону. Чтобы я мог выкрикнуть два латинских слова. Мне нельзя оступиться. Нельзя споткнуться. Нельзя вздрогнуть. Можно только медленно кружить, не позволяя ему обойти меня со спины и постепенно разворачиваясь спиной к тому повороту коридора, до которого так и не успел дойти.

\- Что ж, Гарри. Думаю, смысл пророчества тебе известен. Не так ли? - Волдеморт дважды коротко взлаивает смехом. - Как и мне. Но в отличие от твоих наставников, у меня нет сомнений в исходе нашего поединка. А у тебя?

В отличие от моих наставников… У меня только один подлинный наставник. Я на секунду вижу его абсолютно четко - сидящим за своим столом в кабинете, что-то пишущим и время от времени отбрасывающим с лица длинные черные волосы. Волдеморт не разглядит его в моих мыслях сквозь зеркало - а я успею попрощаться. Северус, обращаюсь я к нему беззвучно. Северус… На секунду мне кажется, что он слышит меня - я даже представляю, как он вскидывает голову. И картинка гаснет - чудовище передо мной требует поддержания диалога.

\- Ты поэтому и явился лично? - говорю я ему вместо ответа. - Одолеть с расстояния не вышло - в финале не уверен? Или соскучился?

Волдеморт изгибает тонкие губы, обнажая ряд неровных зубов: - Может быть, мне доставит удовольствие полюбоваться на твое удивление, когда ты поймешь, что зря так долго бегал от меня.

\- Я от тебя? - Скулы сводит болью, расползающейся от висков, но я усмехаюсь. - Ты себе льстишь, Риддл.

\- Не смей меня так называть! - Угроза в его голосе смертельна, как яд кобры, но мне ведь так и так не уйти отсюда, вежливо простившись.

\- Почему? Разве не ты прятался по темным углам, по собственным дневникам, по кладбищам, не рискуя сунуться в Хогвартс, пока не освободятся твои драгоценные Пожиратели смерти?

\- А ты в это время трусливо отсиживался под защитой вместо того, чтобы выйти и умереть, как подобает мужчине, а не трусливому сопляку!

\- Так ты и правда хотел, чтоб я вышел! - я смеюсь. - Ты считаешь, я совсем идиот?

\- Ты трус, Поттер. Ты просто трус. Мне не хватит слов, чтобы передать тебе степень моего отвращения к тебе, - лицо Волдеморта почти не меняется, а у меня на секунду темнеет в глазах. Каждый следующий шаг дается труднее предыдущего. Я понимаю, что он просто выматывает меня, ждет, когда я на секунду утрачу бдительность, что давит на меня всей своей мощью - но ничего не могу ему противопоставить. Кроме решимости держаться до конца.

\- Может быть, я и трус. А ты мерзавец, - я плюнул бы в эту ненавистную физиономию, но не могу позволить себе подобной роскоши. Это означает изменить положение тела.

\- Пора кончать этот фарс, - хрипит он. Мы описали половину круга и теперь стоим, поменявшись местами.

\- В самом деле? - откликаюсь я, - тебе надоело общаться со мной? Прежде, как мне помнится, тебе это нравилось…

\- Авада Кедавра! - свистящий полушепот и опаляющая насмешка в глазах без белков и радужки.

\- Авада Кедавра! - я кричу ответное проклятие так же стремительно и четко, как будто долго тренировался, но успеваю только отсрочить неизбежное. Волдеморт хорошо подготовился к этому моменту. А я до сих пор не представляю, как выкрикнул бы это первым. Грош цена всей моей подготовке - может, я и успел бы, если бы не колебался. Знать, что выход - только смерть, его или моя, и сомневаться… Слабак.

Зеленые лучи перекрещиваются на полпути и начинают ветвиться, расползаться в разные стороны, образуя сферический купол над нами. На сей раз призраки родителей и других людей, павших от его палочки, не появляются. Может быть, они лишь раз могли это сделать, может быть, это только моя битва. Я чувствую, как нагревается моя палочка - наверное, здесь не обошлось без его помощи. Но даже если дерево станет обугливаться и до кости жечь пальцы, я не уроню заклятия.

\- Ну и что? - я задаю вопрос ни о чем, просто чтобы не поддаться дурноте, одолевающей меня, клонящей в сон. - Долго так стоять будем?

\- Думаю, нет, - насмешливо отзывается Волдеморт и медленно лезет за пазуху. И меня осеняет, что именно он вынет оттуда, раньше, чем я вижу вторую палочку, занимающую место в его левой ладони.

Этого я предусмотреть не смог. Все. Это конец.

Я позволяю себе медленно моргнуть - сперва долго-долго опускать ресницы, потом насладиться темнотой, потом снова поднять их… Северус и Гермиона. Больше не с кем прощаться. Простите меня.

\- Crucio! - раздается рядом со мной знакомый голос. Голос, в котором слышится сталь и ярость. В следующий момент мою щеку обдает порывом воздуха - и я понимаю, что мы больше не одни в коридоре. Вокруг моей талии обвивается рука, не позволяя мне упасть, очень вовремя обвивается - и я узнал бы, кто это, даже если бы меня лишили всех чувств, кроме обоняния. Слабый запах эвкалипта.

Я не позволяю себе обернуться и убедиться - я и так знаю, что ошибки быть не может.

Волдеморт сгибается пополам от пыточного проклятия, но он недаром так долго вытравливал в себе человеческую природу - видимо, боль тела значит для него гораздо меньше, чем для любого нормального мага. Он удерживает паутину зеленых нитей, связывающую наши палочки - урони он на секунду проклятие, и оно подействовало бы, но расчет на это слишком слаб. Он выпрямляется практически в ту же секунду - и стремительным движением выбрасывает вторую палочку в сторону моего защитника:

\- Ава…

Время замедляется, и я вдруг очень отчетливо слышу удары собственного сердца. Я вывертываюсь из поддерживающего объятия…

\- …да…

… вырываю из правой руки Снейпа все еще поднятую палочку…

\- Ке…

… с силой толкаю его плечом себе за спину…

\- … давра!

\- Авада Кедавра! - мой голос высок и пронзителен, и я сам не узнаю его, он оглушает меня, боль в голове вырывается наконец на поверхность и раздирает шрам, словно когтями, но я все равно вижу, вижу, как зеленый луч пролетает мимо моего плеча, минуя нас обоих - и как мое проклятие ударяет Волдеморта куда-то в солнечное сплетение.

И время переходит на обычный бег.

Кажется, что ничего не происходит - только спина встречает на пути тепло и поддержку, как тысячу лет назад, когда Волдеморт влез в мою голову второй раз. Наверное, сработала та же самая ментальная связь, как тогда - я о ней и думать забыл. Да и не позвал на помощь - не подставил бы его. Ни за что не подставил.

Снейп обнимает меня обеими руками за талию, я откидываю голову ему на плечо - и смотрю на Волдеморта.

Тот начинает медленно светиться, мертвенная кожа зеленовато мерцает - но не падает, не умирает, не разваливается на части. Он глядит на меня так, что я не уверен, что воспоминания об этом взгляде когда-нибудь дадут мне заснуть. Прошла какая-то пара секунд - а мне кажется, что минули годы. А если, несмотря ни на что, Авада не сработала? Внезапная идея приходит в голову, и я вскидываю палочку, накрывая свободной ладонью длинные пальцы, переплетенные у меня на поясе. Глубоко вдыхаю, сжимая эти пальцы, черпая в прикосновении к нему силу и уверенность.

\- Legilimens! - заклятие срывается с палочки и летит в лоб Волдеморту - Тому Марволо Риддлу, Темному Лорду, который стоит передо мной и никак не сдохнет, хотя вроде бы лишился силы для того, чтобы нападать - или даже защищаться.

Белая вспышка опоясывает его лоб - и я оказываюсь в чужом сознании. О да - видимо, это у меня и в самом деле от него: способность легко проникать в чужую голову. Снейп предупреждал меня, что я могу не найти главного, могу не справиться с потоком чужих мыслей и воспоминаний - но я чувствую и нахожу нужную картинку с той же уверенностью, с какой магнит находит железо.

Надо же, хочется рассмеяться мне. Впервые в жизни - перед смертью - Волдеморт слышит мой голос в своей черепной коробке. Прочувствуй, каково было мне, скотина. Больно, да? Ничего, тебе полезно.

Я любуюсь худшим из его страхов - тем, что вокруг кипит бой, а я подкрадываюсь к нему незамеченным, в мантии-невидимке, под дополнительными заклятиями невидимости, и наношу удар в спину. По себе судил, не иначе… Ничего иного и не ждал… Потому и явился в Хогвартс в одиночку - рассчитывая застать меня врасплох.

\- Не получилось. Да? - насмешливо спрашиваю я того, кто отнял у меня юность и столько раз пытался убить.

\- Уйдем со мной, - обращается он ко мне вместо ответа. - Я не выпущу тебя, Поттер.

\- Нет, - возражаю я и силюсь разорвать связь между нами. Но что-то изменилось - или я пробыл в его разуме слишком долго - и освободиться не получается. Мое тело вздрагивает в руках Снейпа, и я чувствую, как он с силой встряхивает меня за плечи, пытаясь вернуть назад. Но не может. Расширяющаяся дыра с рваными краями, сверкающая, переливающаяся зеленым - я не могу отвести от нее взгляда. Машинально делаю шаг вперед…

\- Гарри! - его голос в самое ухо. Северус, хочу ответить я, но не могу. Так глупо попасться… Так глупо… А Волдеморт может еще и выжить каким-нибудь образом - потому что более странного воздействия Авады Кедавры я не видел и никогда не читал ни о чем подобном. Он должен был уже умереть - а он жив, только ослаблен, как тяжко раненный.

Кстати об Аваде…

\- Авада Кедавра! - беззвучно кричу я его мозгу, его размышлениям, его потаенным желаниям и темным инстинктам. Кажется, теперь мне в самом деле не нужна палочка - и все, чему учил меня Снейп, пригодилось - потому что сейчас это и вправду смерть моего врага. Я не только вижу ее - я ее чувствую. Сознание Волдеморта начинает путаться, ослепительный зеленый свет взрезает мысли, планы захвата мира и наброски очередных военных операций. Это финал.

Так что с того, что я уйду вместе с ним. Это, может быть, даже справедливо - потому что мое предназначение выполнено. Я больше не нужен. Умирать совсем не страшно - чувствуя чье-то дыхание у виска, видя перед собой двери в небытие, зеленое сияние в которых стремительно сменяется мраком…

Я ухожу.

\- Гарри! - голос, который стал для меня почти родным. Я слышу его все глуше; кажется, он бьет меня по лицу, пытаясь привести в сознание - но это бессмысленно.

\- Гарри, нет! Нет! - он так редко называл меня по имени… к чему бы это?

\- Ты не должен уходить! Не должен, слышишь!

Почему, хочу спросить я - и оборачиваюсь на пороге, за которым уже скрылся, навсегда оставив мир, Волдеморт. Оборачиваюсь - и вижу его глаза, и он произносит, почему я могу остаться. Я колеблюсь - не зная, поверить или нет - и он повторяет. Два слова, только два. Я поворачиваюсь к нему и позволяю вывести себя назад.

… Ослепительное солнце. Очки, наверное, слетели - глазам больно.

Я полусижу на полу, меня поддерживают сильные руки. Снейп, опустившийся на одно колено, рядом.

Тот, кого называли Волдемортом, неподвижно лежит в паре футов от нас лицом вниз.

Я пытаюсь заговорить, но Снейп накрывает мой рот ладонью и с силой привлекает к себе. Я мычу, протестуя, он помогает мне поднять голову, укладывает затылком на свою ладонь и всматривается в мое лицо. Сейчас в его глазах нет безразличия - а еще я впервые так ясно вижу его магическую силу. Не скрытую будничной маской непроницаемости, плавящую воздух вокруг нас. Он в самом деле очень сильный маг. Гермиона была права в оценке.

Я смотрю на него. Очень внимательно.

\- Все кончено, - говорит он, отвечая на мой взгляд, - ты это сделал.

Мы, хочу я возразить. Не я, а мы. Он качает головой.

\- Я верил в тебя.

Без тебя у меня не получилось бы, пытаюсь я сказать. Он слегка улыбается:

\- Ты всегда себя недооценивал.

То, что ты сказал мне, спрашиваю я. Там. Это была правда?

\- Да, - отвечает он.

Я киваю и закрываю глаза. Темнота снова смыкается, но теперь она пронизана солнечными зайчиками - и когда он несет меня в больничное крыло, я прячу лицо у него на груди и разрешаю себе потерять сознание.

***


	36. Карты на стол

Все мышцы в теле затекли так, что даже пошевелиться трудно. Косые солнечные лучи бьют в стрельчатое окно, судя по тому, как отсвечивают розовым стекла медицинских шкафчиков, день близится к закату. Интересно, сколько я провалялся без сознания? Рискую потянуться и не могу сдержать короткого стона - боль пополам с удовольствием. Потом поднимаю правую руку и долго рассматриваю свои пальцы. Провала в памяти нет - я прекрасно помню, почему оказался здесь. Этой я сжимал палочку. А этой - присоединяю другую - стискивал его ладони, надежным замком удерживавшие меня. И удержавшие. Меня передергивает. Память об увиденном пути в никуда тает, как ночной кошмар, но вряд ли я когда-нибудь забуду случившееся там, в сознании Волдеморта, до конца. И все-таки… я сделал это. Я его убил, хотя всегда боялся, что мне не хватит решимости. А убил не задумываясь. Потому что он пытался убить Снейпа.

Что-то ускользает от меня, что-то важное, я точно помню, что за миг до конца он сказал мне какие-то слова, и вроде бы именно они меня остановили. Но дыра в черноту слепила глаза, а предсмертный вой Волдеморта оглушал внутренний слух - и я не могу вспомнить. Ладно, надеюсь, он не откажется повторить.

Я с хрустом выгибаюсь на постели и пытаюсь сесть - но могу лишь приподняться и бессильно упасть обратно на подушки. Что за черт, не должно у меня быть такой слабости! Даже когда я пришел в себя после того случая в хижине Хагрида, я чувствовал себя лучше - и голова не так кружилась. Позвать, что ли, мадам Помфри?

Дверь в конце палаты распахивается раньше, чем я открываю рот, и врач вбегает, подобрав пышную юбку и белоснежный передник. Она в самом деле бежит ко мне бегом - и прижимает руку к груди, словно стараясь унять сердцебиение. А потом начинает плакать. Это мне не нравится.

\- Мадам Помфри, - голос сиплый, я откашливаюсь, прежде чем продолжить, - что произошло? С кем? - Я помню, что Волдеморт говорил о вторжении Пожирателей смерти в Хогсмид. - Кто-то пострадал? Есть раненые?

\- Нет, нет, Гарри, нет, - торопливо мотает она головой, - все в порядке, все живы. - Капли со щек летят в разные стороны, она торопливо смахивает их с лица. - И ты наконец очнулся. Какое счастье! Как все обрадуются! - она глубоко вдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, а я, начиная подозревать, переспрашиваю:

\- В каком смысле "наконец" очнулся? Я долго спал?

Мадам Помфри выпрямляется и долго смотрит на меня. На ее лицо возвращается обычная невозмутимость, но глаза по-прежнему влажные:

\- Ты полторы недели пробыл в коме, Гарри. Мы уже опасались, что ты так и не придешь в себя.

Полторы недели. Не может быть, протестует внутренний голос, я прекрасно помню, как Снейп нес меня сюда - и это совершенно точно не могло быть позже чем несколько часов назад. Я отключился по дороге, продолжая прижиматься щекой к его сюртуку - и очнулся здесь. Полторы недели? Вечность. И… я, кажется, пропустил экзамены. Чары, по крайней мере, точно.

\- Какое сегодня число? - спрашиваю я, недоверчиво глядя на врача.

\- Вечер пятого июня, - отзывается она необычайно жалостливо, - не волнуйся, пожалуйста.

\- Пятое…

Пятое июня. Чары и Трансфигурация, да? Рассудок отказывается охватить прошедшее время, фиксируясь на мелочах. Мне почему-то страшно, хотя повода для страха вроде бы никогда больше быть не должно. Я истребил его, этот повод.

\- Я пропустил экзамены? - выдавливаю я вслух.

\- Их отменили, - говорит мадам Помфри, наливая в стоящий на тумбочке рядом с постелью стакан какое-то светло-рубиновое питье. Ну вот. Вся подготовка псу под хвост. - Выпей-ка. Это общеукрепляющее. А то ноги держать не будут. Мы тебя все эти дни только витаминами кормили. Голова может сперва кружиться.

\- Витаминами? - я послушно глотаю содержимое стакана. - Как?

\- Уколы ставили, разные полезные зелья вливали, - неохотно говорит врач. - Гарри, мне велено отвечать на твои вопросы, но лучше, если ты будешь задавать их не мне.

Велено отвечать? Значит, кто-то предполагал, что у меня будут вопросы? Кто? Какие?

\- Зелья… - откликаюсь я вместо ответа. - А зелья кто готовил? Или и на такой случай в школьном госпитале все есть?

Я могу поверить, что так и есть, это же Хогвартс. Но мне нужен другой ответ.

\- Профессор Снейп. Он здесь до последних трех дней даже ночевал. - Мадам Помфри поджимает губы, и я понимаю, что она не хочет говорить дальше. Но мне все равно.

Я так и думал, что он был здесь. Не знаю, почему. Потому что между нами больше, чем просто совместно совершенный подвиг? А что между нами? С чего я взял это? Что он мне сказал? На этот вопрос кроме него никто не ответит.

\- Ночевал-то зачем? И почему теперь его нет? - продолжаю я, испытующе глядя на женщину, нервно комкающую край накрахмаленного передника. Она отводит глаза, не выдерживая моего взгляда. Странно. Еще недавно она просто заткнула бы меня, велев не донимать разговорами. Я предпринимаю яростное усилие и сажусь на кровати, спуская ноги на пол. В первое мгновение приходится ухватиться за резной столбик изголовья кровати, но я продолжаю смотреть на мадам Помфри. - Почему его нет здесь? - повторяю я требовательно. - Это же он меня сюда доставил!

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - вздыхает она в ответ, - но об этом ты будешь говорить с профессором Дамблдором. Я думаю, профессор Снейп будет рад узнать, что ты пришел в себя и с тобой все в порядке, но сейчас он… он занят и прийти просто не может. Ему передадут, что ты о нем спрашивал.

\- Да что случилось! - сердито говорю я, ощущая нарастающее в груди беспокойство, - скажите хотя бы, что с ним все в порядке и он жив!

\- Жив, жив и абсолютно здоров, - торопливо кивает она. - Гарри, пожалуйста… тебе вредно сейчас нервничать.

\- Извините, - бурчу я себе под нос и встаю. Рано - приходится опуститься обратно, проклиная ставшие ватными ноги и спину, которая отказывается держать осанку.

\- Сиди, сиди, тебе пока нельзя вставать! - врач пытается вновь загнать меня под одеяло, но я упрямо отвожу ее руку, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Не получается.

\- Мадам Помфри, - прошу я тихо и очень искренне, - пожалуйста, скажите, что произошло. Я же вижу. Что случилось? Ведь Волдеморт убит и вы говорите, что никто не пострадал. Так что вы от меня скрываете?

\- Почти ничего, Гарри, - раздается от дверей знакомый голос. Помфри вздрагивает, а я вскидываю голову и вижу Рона, широкими шагами пересекающего палату. - Ничего - кроме того, что они увольняют Снейпа.

Тишина сдавливает голову тяжким обручем и взрывается в висках оглушающей болью. Помфри кричит на Рона, я не могу разобрать слов, перед глазами пляшут яркие мушки, он подхватывает меня под спину и помогает улечься на подушку. Я вцепляюсь в его руку. Мадам Помфри все еще что-то гневно говорит, пытаясь отодрать от Рона мои пальцы, но я крепко захватываю его ладонь - и врачу приходится отступить. Рон садится на край постели и ждет, пока я приду в себя. Мы встречаемся глазами, и я киваю:

\- Говори.

\- Нет! - мадам Помфри властным жестом указывает Рону на дверь. - Молодой человек, извольте немедленно выйти из палаты! Придете, когда я разрешу мистеру Поттеру посещения друзей - он еще слишком слаб, чтобы вы его беспокоили!

\- Никуда я не пойду, - зло говорит Рон, передергивая плечами, - можете попробовать вышвырнуть меня отсюда силой. Гарри имеет право знать. В конце концов, его это тоже касается!

\- Вы не будете говорить об… об этом! - лицо женщины идет красными пятнами, - я вам запрещаю! В противном случае я немедленно отправляюсь к директору!

\- Да ради Мерлина, - бросает Рон, - пока вы будете бегать, я как раз успею ему рассказать.

\- Рональд Уизли, немедленно уйди отсюда! - от ее яростного полушепота у меня учащается пульс, и я не знаю, как мне удается остаться вежливым: - Хватит. Замолчите.

Молчание падает так внезапно, словно секунду назад у меня над ухом бесновалась толпа. А ведь они спорили очень негромкими голосами. Ладно. С реакциями нервной системы и собственного тела разберусь позже. Не в первый раз меня здесь ставят на ноги. Снейпа увольняют - так Рон сказал? Я перевожу взгляд на его лицо: раскрасневшееся, решительное, ни капли не смущенное.

\- Говори.

Я замечаю краем глаза, как мадам Помфри хочет что-то сказать, машет рукой и опускается на стул.

\- Что ж, мистер Уизли. Имейте в виду, что будете отвечать за свою самодеятельность, если Гарри станет хуже. Да и… в любом случае будете отвечать.

\- Надо будет - отвечу, - нелюбезно откликается Рон. И поворачивается ко мне: - Ладно, только один вопрос: как ты, дружище?

Будто не было той почти драки в коридоре. И того разговора. Есть какая-то несмешная ирония в том факте, кто именно рассказывает о проблемах, возникших у моего любовника. Теперь я могу так его назвать.

Вот как. Могу. Тогда, кажется, я догадываюсь…

\- Нормально, Рон, - отвечаю я, кивая в подтверждение своих слов. - Давай по делу.

\- В общем, ты помнишь, как видел Финнигана в слизеринском коридоре? За день до того, как все случилось?

\- Помню.

\- Ну вот… они спелись с Малфоем и подали директору письмо, в котором написали о том, что ты гей и что Финниган может это подтвердить. А Малфой брался доказать, что Снейп спал с тобой. Уж не знаю, как и какая ему в этом корысть, но брался. В общем, они так все представили, что Снейп оказался чуть ли не растлителем малолетних - это ты-то малолетний! - и ему оставалось только уволиться без права дальнейшего преподавания, чтобы против него не возбудили дела. Дамблдор, может, уже уволил бы его - он такой расстроенный был, ужас просто - но пока ты был в больничном крыле без сознания, никто не решился. Потому что только на Снейпа вся и надежда была, что он тебя вытащит. Он в палату входил, и у тебя пульс выравнивался. При том, что ты в сознание не приходил. Он когда с тобой по ночам сидел, тебе кошмары не снились. Это Добби сказал. А теперь, как только станет известно, что ты в себя пришел, директор его в два счета выпнет. Не посмотрит, как Снейп тебе помогал. Он и сейчас вроде как под домашним арестом, сидит у себя в подземельях. Его только к тебе пускали - пока он не сказал, что твоя жизнь вне опасности. Тогда ему, кажется, быстро приказали убраться. Ни к нему никто не ходит, ни он сам наверх не поднимается. Даже о тебе никого, кроме Добби, не спрашивал. Не пойму, откуда он про его существование знает, а вот тем не менее.

\- Знает, - я медленно закрываю глаза. - Добби мне пару раз помогал от него уходить. Мантию-невидимку приносил. - Мне все равно, что меня слышит мадам Помфри. Все равно, что я сейчас открываю тайну - потому что в ней уже покопались все кому не лень, и это перестало быть нашим секретом. И война - моя война - оказывается, еще не закончилась. Я рано начал радоваться. Пусть оставшихся без предводителя Пожирателей смерти истребляют ауроры - мне теперь предстоит иметь дело уже не с заклятиями, а кое с чем другим. Похуже.

Рон ухмыляется, не пытаясь скрыть этого, а я не нахожу в себе сил даже удивиться, когда он успел снова стать таким… терпимым. Спросить?

\- Тебе что, все равно стало, что ли? Ты знаешь, о чем я.

\- Гарри… - он опускает голову, - мы с Гермионой чуть с ума не сошли. Не только Снейп тут по ночам сидел. Думаешь, чего мадам Помфри меня выгнать не сумела? - От стула, где сидит врач, доносится слабое хмыканье. Рон слышит его и пожимает плечами. - Вот-вот. От нас тут, знаешь, польза была некоторая. А зелье, которое ты сейчас пил, тоже, кстати, Снейп делал, тебе сказали, да? Оно вообще какое-то персонально выполненное, на конкретный организм рассчитанное, так он сказал. Он и нам такое несколько раз давал. Здорово на ногах держит. В общем, я понял… что ему небезразлично, что с тобой. А я дурак, что лез не в свое дело. Ты мой лучший друг, чтоб ты знал… Прости, а? - Рон неуверенно поднимает голову, когда я обеими руками пожимаю ему руку.

Мадам Помфри решительно поднимается со стула:

\- Ну ладно, молодые люди. Раз начались заверения в вечной дружбе, значит, один из вас точно пошел на поправку. Я иду доложить об этом профессору Дамблдору, а вы, Рональд, коль скоро отказываетесь уходить, очистите для Гарри яблоко. Я скоро.

\- Нет, - металлические ноты в моем голосе заставляют ее остановиться на полушаге. - Мадам Помфри, я очень прошу вас - посидите здесь, пока я не смогу пойти к директору сам.

Врач поворачивается, и я вижу в ее глазах испуг. Испуг-то почему, проносится мысль.

\- Гарри… ты не имеешь права мне приказывать. Немедленно перестань!

\- Что перестать? - я пристально смотрю ей в глаза, и она снова опускается на стул:

\- Ты… ты никогда не говорил в таком тоне. Даже победа над… над…

\- Волдемортом, - безжалостно подсказываю я, не отводя взгляда от ее лица.

\- Да… но даже это не причина для того, чтобы так разговаривать. Я старше тебя, я…

\- Вы боитесь меня, - усмешка, знакомая рту, как прикосновение его губ, расползается, хотя я прикусываю губу. - Боитесь… Как раньше боялись Волдеморта, да?

\- Не говори глупостей, - прерывает она меня, - ничего я не боюсь! И уж по крайней мере - не взбалмошного мальчишки, который вздумал, едва придя в себя, соваться не в свое дело!

\- Ах, не в свое? - я ничего не могу поделать со своим лицом. Недобрая улыбка, кажется, пугает даже Рона. - А вы полагаете, что я позволю вот так, парой слов выгнать из школы человека, которому я много раз обязан жизнью? Черта с два. И вы никуда не пойдете - вы не имеете права. Просто - не имеете права. Пойду я. Потому что это касается меня - и это мое дело. В конце концов, вы что - забыли, что спал он со мной?

Врач стоит и ловит губами воздух, ища и, видимо, не находя слов для ответа. Я еще раз сажусь в постели и пробую встать второй раз. Рон поддерживает меня - за руку и под локоть. Меня шатает, кажется, я ощущаю вес каждой из пылинок, танцующих в солнечных лучах, но я выпрямляюсь, стискивая челюсти. Рон смотрит на меня с непонятным выражением лица.

\- Что? - выдыхаю я сквозь зубы.

\- Ничего. Просто я только теперь понял… - начинает Рон, и под моим взглядом заканчивает очень тихо: - Ты его любишь, да?

\- Еще чего не хватало, - хмыкаю я, сбрасывая пижамную куртку. - Просто должна же хоть раз в этой школе восторжествовать справедливость. Место учителя ЗОТС ему за все эти годы так и не дали, но уж Зельеварение не отнимут!

Рон только хмыкает, помогая мне влезть в джинсы.

***

Мы идем по каменным галереям Хогвартса, и эхо шагов отдается под высокими сводами. Коридоры пустынны, но нам попадается несколько человек, которые убегают, едва поняв, кто перед ними. Странная реакция. Никогда не думал, что после того, как все закончится, превращусь в местное пугало. Проверяю пальцами лоб - да, шрам на месте, никуда не делся. Значит, точно боятся именно Гарри Поттера.

Но оказывается, я ошибся. На очередном повороте коридора нас ждет шумная толпа, и у меня заранее закладывает уши от приветственных криков. Я поворачиваю голову:

\- Слушай, я думал, каникулы начались. Ты же сказал, что экзамены отменили!

Рон досадливо хмурится, тоже разглядывая сбежавшихся. Мы невольно замедляем шаг - наверное, не стоило идти по школе, те, кого мы видели, выйдя из больничного крыла, видимо, оповестили всех кого смогли.

\- Отменили, - говорит Рон, - но никто не уехал. Дамблдор не пустил на территорию замка газетчиков, и на том спасибо. Сказал, что в том состоянии, в каком ты находишься, ты интервью давать все равно неспособен. Ну а школьники все время около больничного крыла терлись, когда Снейп сказал, что в Святой Мунго тебя увезти не позволит.

\- Как это не позволит? - заинтересованно спрашиваю я, останавливаясь.

\- А вот так. Вынул палочку и порекомендовал всем убраться к такой-то матери. Сказал, что транспортировать тебя нельзя, и велел остаться мадам Помфри, мне и Гермионе. У нас просто шок был. Гермиона на него так смотрела, будто первый раз в жизни видит…

\- А Дамблдор что? - прерываю я нетерпеливо. Про то, каким на самом деле оказался Снейп, которого Рон всю жизнь терпеть не мог, я послушаю позже. Когда-нибудь.

\- А что Дамблдор, - хмыкает Рон, - "Северус, зайдите ко мне позже". А Снейп ему на это: непременно, как только жизнь мистера Поттера перестанет внушать мне опасения. Представляешь - не Помфри, не директору, а ему лично! По-моему, Дамблдор подобного давненько не слышал… Слушай, Гарри, тебе охота идти через них? - Рон подбородком указывает вперед - ждущие нас и только не машущие приветственными транспарантами поняли, что мы медлим, и теперь идут сюда. Сияющие улыбки обоих Криви и счастливо-зареванную Джинни я уже вижу.

\- Неохота, - вздыхаю я, - и что ты предлагаешь?

\- Ну… Я рискну еще раз примазаться к твоей славе, пожалуй, - он делает забавную рожицу, игнорируя мой удивленный взгляд, и достает палочку. Берет наизготовку - и приближающиеся останавливаются. Что я проспал? Какие изменения в Роне?

\- Шоковая терапия? Бойтесь победителей? - усмехаюсь я, чувствуя, что буквально шатаюсь от слабости. Если бы мы все время шли, я замечал бы ее меньше. А стоило остановиться - и вот пожалуйста.

\- Типа того, - кивает Рон и подставляет плечо. Я качаю головой:

\- Меня пока ноги держат.

\- Вот именно что пока. А ты хочешь, чтоб перестали? Ладно. Тогда я тебя обниму, - решается он.

Я не могу удержаться и смеюсь. На четвертом или пятом курсе ему не пришло бы и в голову колебаться. На шестом он ни за что не сделал бы этого, страшась, кто что подумает. А теперь шестой курс позади… и хуже уже не будет. Я пожимаю плечами, и Рон кладет руку мне на спину, придерживая. И мы идем вперед.

Я не вынимаю собственную палочку - просто не отвечаю на возгласы кроме как кивками головы и негромким "спасибо". Рон же держит свою по-прежнему в боевом положении и громко предупреждает:

\- Дайте дорогу! Потом - всё потом! Сейчас дайте пройти - нам надо к директору!

Дорогу уступают. По-моему, у меня слишком мрачное выражение лица, судя по тому, как на меня поглядывают. А может быть, просто секрет ни для кого больше не секрет - и меня мысленно примеривают к Снейпу. Или я свихнулся от подозрительности за последние полчаса.

В конце концов мы выходим на главную галерею и приближаемся к горгулье, охраняющей вход в директорский кабинет. Рон так и направляет меня, и я не сбрасываю его руку. Мне нужна поддержка. Физическая. Моральная не нужна, и я спрашиваю:

\- Здесь подождешь?

\- С чего бы, - набычивается Рон. Я опускаю взгляд, потом поднимаю - и встречаюсь с ним глазами:

\- У тебя могут быть неприятности после того, как войдешь со мной. Честно предупреждаю.

\- Да ладно, Гарри, - отзывается он с напускной беззаботностью, - в первый раз, что ли, горы ломать да из-под гор выламываться! Справимся!

Я вижу, что его спокойствие деланное - но ценю понимание. Поэтому медленно киваю:

\- Ладно. Я предупредил.

\- Мог бы не стараться. Я об одном жалею: что меня там не было, - говорит Рон внезапно, резко отворачиваясь. Я недоуменно гляжу на его профиль, потом доходит:

\- А. Рон, забудь. Ты бы ничего не сделал, честное слово.

\- А может, сделал бы! - восклицает он и рубит воздух крепко сжатым кулаком. - Ты… мы так перепсиховали, когда МакГонагалл принеслась в гостиную и сказала, что Волдеморт мертв, а ты не приходишь в себя! Я такой идиот, Гарри. Я только тогда понял, что мне… я…

Я молча накрываю своей ладонью его пальцы, впившиеся в мое плечо. Кажется, совсем недавно я так касался руки Снейпа у себя на поясе. Совсем недавно. Нельзя мне было отключаться так надолго - похоже, еле успел. Пора идти. Да, но как попасть внутрь?

Рона, похоже, занимает тот же вопрос. Он задумчиво смотрит на горгулью, наверное, прикидывая варианты паролей, а потом вдруг оборачивается:

\- Да ну, честное слово! Что ты - проситель на приеме в Министерстве, что ли? - и раньше, чем я успеваю понять, что он собирается делать, кладет два пальца в рот и пронзительно свистит. Получается очень громко, пожалуй, этот звук должен и вправду услышать даже Дамблдор у себя наверху. Мы переглядываемся, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Ничего не происходит, только горгулья приоткрывает один глаз и злобно косится на нас:

\- Пошли вон.

\- Ага, непременно, - Рон со злостью пинает стену, а я смотрю каменному чудовищу в глаза. Надо же - интересно, что у меня такое во взгляде, если он даже горгулье не нравится? Она отворачивается, и я вежливо прошу:

\- Я все равно попаду внутрь. Открой мне.

\- Нет, - скрипуче отзывается страж кабинета, - у тебя нет пароля. Ты не войдешь.

\- У меня нет пароля, но я войду, - заверяю я мрачно. - Даже если для этого мне придется разнести тебя на кусочки. - С этими словами я нашариваю за поясом джинсов свою палочку. Рон наблюдает за мной, не скрывая почти детского восторга. Прямо как раньше, когда мы в очередной раз попадали в какую-нибудь историю. Но, кажется, ни одна история еще не была для меня настолько важной. И ни одна не заканчивалась гибелью моего злейшего врага и увольнением того, кто столько раз меня выручал. Я должен попасть внутрь - и я попаду.

Я вскидываю палочку, чтобы произнести разбивающее заклинание - и опускаю, потому что дверь открывается.

С последней ступеньки медленно вращающейся лестницы на меня смотрит мадам Помфри - смотрит - и отворачивается под моим обвиняющим взглядом.

\- Рассказали, - говорю я, усмехаясь и не пытаясь показаться вежливым. - Что ж, значит, меньше времени уйдет на объяснения. - Она хочет что-то сказать, но я поднимаю ладонью вверх свободную левую руку, отметая любые слова. Я не хочу слушать. Они все правы. Они всегда правы. Они знают, как для меня лучше. Они меня вырастили. Чтобы я убил Волдеморта, спас их, и они снова решали мою судьбу так, как им кажется, для меня правильнее. Больше этот вариант работать не будет.

Мадам Помфри полуиспуганно отодвигается в сторону, пропуская меня, Рон ни на шаг не отстает, и двери магического лифта закрываются за нашими спинами. Я тру руками горячие глаза. У меня нет температуры - есть лишь четкое понимание того, что сейчас я, возможно, рву все нити, связывающие меня с Хогвартсом. И абсолютно неизвестно, будет ли Снейп благодарен мне за вмешательство. Но я делаю это не ради него. И не ради себя. Ради того, что мы пережили там - в том пустынном коридоре, который я до самой смерти не забуду. Потому что теперь моя слава рискует накрыть меня, как цунами, а его участь незавидна. По правде должно бы быть наоборот. Я тысячу раз был бы мертв, если бы не он. Любовь? Какая к основателям всех факультетов любовь. Просто чувство справедливости. Мне не приходится думать о том, правильно ли я поступаю - да и времени нет. Чувствуя себя, как подхваченный сильным течением, я вдруг понимаю, что ни черта не боюсь. Совсем не боюсь - ни слов, ни действий. Магия, моя собственная, врожденная магия, рвется на волю как никогда раньше, подогреваемая гневом, и я прячу палочку, не уверенный, что смогу сохранить спокойствие и не воспользоваться ею.

Вам придется считаться со мной, директор. Даже теперь, когда от меня больше не зависит судьба этого долбаного волшебного мира.

Дверь кабинета приоткрыта. Я стучу - и вхожу, не дожидаясь приглашения. Наверное, я бледен и уж точно не сияю улыбкой, но Дамблдор, конечно, ждет меня - иначе что бы здесь делала мадам Помфри. Я стираю со лба холодную испарину и иду вперед, не опуская взгляда. Рон следует за мной по пятам.

\- Гарри! - улыбается директор, - как я рад, что ты наконец пошел на поправку!

\- Спасибо, - я киваю и нахожу взглядом кресло, ближайшее к его столу. Прохожу и сажусь, не спрашивая разрешения. Рон облокачивается сзади на мягкую спинку и молчит - только часто и неровно дышит.

\- Должен признаться, мы очень переживали за твое здоровье, мой мальчик, - продолжает Дамблдор как ни в чем не бывало.

Я помню, как он рассказывал мне о неизбежности войны. Через год. Прошли каких-то полтора месяца - а все уже случилось. И теперь надо разобраться с последствиями.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - говорю я ровно, продолжая смотреть ему в лицо. Я делаю это так долго, что, пожалуй, меня можно назвать бестактным. - Со мной уже все в порядке.

\- А ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? - Дамблдор призывает три чашки, чайник, постукивает по нему палочкой - и из носика начинает идти пар. - Должен признаться, ты пока не очень хорошо выглядишь.

Он улыбается, и еще зимой я не заметил бы натянутости в этой улыбке. Но сейчас я вижу, что ему неуютно под моим сосредоточенным взглядом. Я прищуриваюсь, рассматривая столешницу массивного стола из какого-то светлого дерева.

\- Со мной все в порядке, сэр, - бесстрастно повторяю я, - мне хотелось бы узнать, что я пропустил, пока был без сознания. Как вы поступили с телом?

Дамблдор на мгновение замедляет движения чайной ложечки. То, что мы не притрагиваемся к налитому чаю и не садимся к столу, его, похоже, не смущает.

\- С телом, Гарри? Ах, ты говоришь про…

\- Волдеморта. Про кого же еще?

\- Его опознали и похоронили на следующий же день после того, как ты… - Дамблдор делает паузу, многозначительно кивая в бороду. Должно быть, он ждет от меня какой-то реакции, но, не дождавшись, продолжает: - Разумеется, тебя наградят. Орден Мерлина первой степени дожидается своего часа, только, боюсь, придется сперва выдержать утомительную пресс-конференцию. Ты теперь герой всего магического мира, о тебе хотят знать, читать, слушать по Маградио…

\- О чем слушать? - прерываю я поток слов, глядя на чашку, поставленную на торце стола так, чтобы я мог дотянуться. - О совершённом наконец убийстве? Благодарю покорно.

\- Это последствия шока, Гарри. Разумеется, сейчас тебе не хочется говорить. Все мы понимаем, что ты пережил огромное нервное потрясение, и тебе пока нет дела до того, что твой подвиг войдет в анналы истории…

Чашка взрывается, обдавая горячими брызгами рукав дамблдоровской мантии. Блюдце следует ее примеру, а я перевожу взгляд со второй чайной пары на лицо директора. Он больше не улыбается. У меня дрожат пальцы, я физически ощущаю, как на виске набухает жилка и начинает торопливо биться пульс. Рон кладет руки мне на плечи и нагибается над креслом, шепча в ухо:

\- Держи себя в руках, дружище.

Я молча киваю, потом всем телом подаюсь вперед и опираюсь на подлокотники. Вставать я не пытаюсь - это лишний расход сил, но пока сижу, их достаточно. Дамблдор переводит взгляд с меня на Рона и обратно. Я несколько секунд сохраняю неподвижность, а потом откидываюсь обратно на спинку.

\- Сэр, - даже этому он меня научил. Быть ровно-вежливым, когда внутри все кипит от подавляемой злости. Или ярости. - Сэр, я думаю, что сегодня на повестке дня есть более важные вещи, чем орден Мерлина. И они требуют разрешения. Вы не согласны?

Дамблдор впервые за все время смотрит мне в глаза - и я со злорадным удовлетворением ставлю на пути его легилименторского взгляда Зеркало. Несколько секунд проходит в тишине - а потом с хрустом разлетается вторая чашка. Дамблдор не обращает на это ровным счетом никакого внимания. Я тоже. Мы меряемся взглядами - и он первым опускает веки.

\- Гарри, прекрати бить посуду, - со смешком бормочет Рон. Как будто я это специально. Все, чего мне хочется, это щелкнуть пальцами - и тут балюстрада обвалится. Но я же себя контролирую. Чашки - это только отголоски того, что могло бы быть.

Хогвартс - мой дом, напоминаю я себе. И Дамблдор никогда не был моим врагом. Я вполне мирился с тем, что не могу жить нормальной жизнью, что по рукам и ногам связан своим предназначением, суть которого именно он, кстати, мне и открыл. Теперь, когда предназначения нет, можно избавиться от всех, кто напоминает о тяжелом прошлом? Не я ли буду следующим? Герой больше не нужен, поведение героя не вписывается в общественную мораль… Да и бывают ли герои-геи?

\- О чем именно ты хочешь поговорить, Гарри? - сдержанно произносит наконец директор. Совсем не так тепло, как пять минут назад осведомлялся о самочувствии.

\- Вы знаете, - отвечаю я вибрирующим от напряжения и решимости голосом. - О профессоре Снейпе.

Если я и ждал какой-то реакции на свои слова, мне приходится разочароваться. Дамблдор не вздрагивает, не делает удивленного лица, не пытается ничего сказать. Он лишь переплетает узловатые пальцы и откидывается в кресле - как я только что. Минута проходит в тишине - я прислушиваюсь к тиканью часов и перешептыванию портретов. Не выдержав этого шума - пусть еле слышного, наверное, барабанные перепонки пострадали, мне все обрывки реплик кажутся громкими - я оборачиваюсь и обвожу взглядом стены:

\- Здесь аудиенция, а не прием, господа. Можно нам с профессором Дамблдором поговорить один на один? - Мой голос перекрывает их болтовню, и бывшие директора в негодовании таращатся на нас, а потом:

\- Мистер Поттер, даже положение победителя не дает вам права…

\- Мы всегда присутствуем…

\- Не забывайтесь, юноша, мы много старше вас…

\- Тихо, - я не повышаю голоса, но не слышу больше за спиной дыхания застывшего Рона. - Я же попросил. Я хочу поговорить с директором наедине. Или хоть замолчите все. Второй раз просить не буду, я прекрасно владею Incendio.

Из дальнего правого угла доносится смех. Я присматриваюсь и узнаю его - того слизеринца, который появлялся на пятом курсе в портретном проеме в доме на Гриммаулд Плейс, велев никуда мне не уходить. Один из Блэков. Не помню имени, но киваю ему, как старому знакомому, и он кивает в ответ. Вот теперь и правда становится тихо. Я поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь взглядом с Дамблдором. Если кто и выглядит здесь невозмутимым, так это он. И я сам, наверное, но внешнее хладнокровие дорого дается, внутри все кипит.

\- Так что ты хочешь обсудить, касающееся профессора Снейпа, Гарри? - осведомляется Дамблдор как ни в чем не бывало.

\- По каким соображениям вы собирались его уволить, сэр, - я вежливо склоняю голову набок.

\- Я не собирался, Гарри. К сожалению, это решение уже принято, а профессор Снейп практически собрал свои вещи. Сегодня он присылал домового эльфа сказать, что через пару дней освободит комнаты, - Дамблдор сочувственно улыбается, я отвечаю такой же официальной улыбкой:

\- Что ж, я думаю, мы можем пересмотреть это решение, не правда ли?

Рон сдавленно хмыкает за моей спиной. Ну да - он не сиживал в этом кабинете, слушая о том, какая роль отводится некоему Гарри - ах, этому бедному мальчику - в грядущей мясорубке. Не подавал реплик и никогда не возражал главе школы. А у меня есть навыки.

\- Пересмотреть?

\- Только прошу вас, сэр, не стоит делать вид, что не слышали, - я утомленно опираюсь подбородком на ладонь. - Я никуда не уйду отсюда, пока вы не отмените этого решения. Потому что оно несправедливо, и вы это знаете.

\- Гарри, - почти по слогам произносит директор, - ты не можешь изменить устав школы и нормы нашего общества. Ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что то, чем… что вы делали с профессором Снейпом наедине, противозаконно. Я не думал, что понадобится вести с тобой разъяснительную беседу - мне казалось, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать. Разумеется, тебе ничего не будет - об этом можешь не беспокоиться…

\- А я и не беспокоюсь, - вставляю я, - хотя было бы забавно.

Дамблдор на мгновение запинается, и я с интересом слежу, как он подбирает слова:

\- Профессор Снейп тоже практически не пострадал - против него не будет возбуждено дела. Он всего лишь поменяет место работы.

\- Угу, с волчьим-то билетом, - откликаюсь я миролюбиво, рассматривая свои ногти. - Разумеется, без права преподавания он с легкостью сменит место… На что только, вот вопрос. Хотя нет, это не вопрос. Потому что вещи профессора Снейпа будут распакованы, а сам он останется на должности учителя Зельеварения.

\- Гарри, ты хочешь сказать, это угроза? - Дамблдор делает попытку рассмеяться и смеется долго и искренне, пока я не поднимаю голову. Тогда перестает.

\- Ну что вы, сэр, - говорю я, прищуриваясь, - конечно нет. Я прекрасно знаю, что сделал всего лишь то, что должен был сделать, и теперь являюсь рядовым учеником Хогвартса, которому не полагается никаких поблажек. Время войны закончилось. Можно со мной не церемониться, а мои просьбы - не учитывать. Не так ли?

\- Гарри, ты не прав, - сухо отзывается Дамблдор, - разумеется, никто не отменяет твоих заслуг, магический мир только того и ждет, чтобы ты пришел в себя и смог принять благодарность…

\- Мне не нужна их чертова благодарность! - какой порыв вздергивает меня на ноги, не знаю. Но я нависаю над Дамблдором - и впервые в жизни вижу в его глазах растерянность. - Мне нужно, чтобы вы вернули на место Снейпа, который вытащил меня с того света, и чтобы Малфой и Финниган засунули свои языки себе в задницы! Вместе с руками, которыми они способны только марать пасквили да дрочить по ночам! А если этого не произойдет, я сам объявлю, куда может идти магический мир и его порядки! И объясню, почему! - Я задыхаюсь и буквально падаю назад в кресло, но Рон не дает мне промахнуться и грохнуться на пол. Я яростно смотрю на Дамблдора, который нервно снимает очки и протирает их полой мантии.

\- Гарри, пойми меня правильно, - начинает он, откашлявшись, - никто не отрицает заслуги профессора Снейпа в том, что ты смог справиться с противником, который превосходил тебя по силе, опыту и возрасту. Но и оставаться в школе на прежней должности он не может. Это недопустимо - потому что такие отношения между учителем и учеником подсудны. И все, что я смог сделать - это добиться, чтобы Северусу не было предъявлено никаких обвинений. Одно дело, когда подобное чувство возникает между ровесниками - но даже тогда оно не слишком приветствуется, как ты, наверное, знаешь. И совсем другое - когда взрослый, отдающий себе отчет в происходящем человек совращает своего студента. Разумеется, я понимаю, что ты мог согласиться на это под воздействием сильного эмоционального напряжения, тебе могло даже казаться, что это естественно. Поскольку профессор Снейп учил тебя сопротивляться ментально - между вами могла возникнуть ниточка физической симпатии, но ты увидишь, что она угаснет сразу же, как только ты окончательно придешь в себя. Потому что отношения, которые складывались между вами в последние месяцы, едва ли соответствуют твоим юношеским грезам о любви.

На этом месте мое терпение лопается, и я разражаюсь хохотом. Запрокидываю голову, зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь остановиться, но не могу - и смеюсь. Смеюсь в лицо директору, которого всегда считал если не мудрейшим, то по крайней мере самым умным из всех известных мне людей. А потом вытираю тыльной стороной ладони глаза и хватаюсь за подлокотники кресла, чтобы не вынуть палочку.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, - говорю я, стараясь успокоить дыхание и унять безумное сердцебиение, - вы что, не понимаете, что раз я пришел сюда, все ваши доводы гроша ломаного не стоят? Что вы не правы до последнего слова? Значит, пока я был в отключке, Снейп мог находиться в школе - и приносить последнюю пользу. А теперь вы его вышвыриваете, как старую одежду. Он служил вам вернее, чем кто бы то ни было - а вы выгоняете его только потому, что два мерзавца написали вам о его "недостойном поведении"? Только потому, что он гей - и занимался со мной любовью! Да я тысячу раз сдох бы раньше, если бы он не согласился! А вы… я уважал вас, директор. Я вам верил. Завтра вы так и от меня откажетесь - потому что я тоже гей. И, черт побери, не собираюсь этого скрывать!

\- Гарри…

\- Нет уж. Я скоро семнадцать лет как Гарри. Приказом об увольнении вы предаете человека, который сделал для победы больше, чем кто угодно еще - и если вы намерены оставить это без изменений, никаких пресс-конференций не будет. Точнее, будут, но не те, которых вам бы хотелось. Я посоветую министру, вручающему мне орден Мерлина, отдать его вам - или подавиться. И объясню всем - всему волшебному миру! - почему вы избавились от Снейпа. А если все окажутся на поверку такими же как вы и будут говорить слова о "норме", как вы только что, то мне не нужно такое общество - и не нужно будущее в этом обществе. Я уйду в мир магглов - но сделаю это так громко, как только смогу! И рот вы мне не закроете!

\- Гарри! - Дамблдор вскидывает руку, и меня обдает жаром от его внезапно проявившейся силы. А может быть, я просто обрел способность ее замечать. Он, должно быть, из тех, кто владеет беспалочковой магией. Я не собираюсь тратить время на возражения - и защищаюсь автоматически, выставленными вперед открытыми ладонями, как будто воздвигая между нами стену. Или все то же Зеркало. Директор в изумлении глядит на меня - и его рука падает, как перебитая. Я хмыкаю. Ладно. Позже разберусь, что к чему, главное, похоже, мне и без палочки надо за собой следить.

\- Не пытайтесь меня заткнуть, сэр, - говорю я, и мой усталый тон не вяжется с горечью, которую я испытываю. Она буквально переполняет меня. Война кончилась? - иллюзии тоже. - Вы вернете на должность профессора Снейпа - или получите очень громкий скандал. Смею думать, за последние семнадцать лет это будет второе событие с эффектом бомбы - кроме смерти Волдеморта. А я позабочусь, чтобы мое имя фигурировало на первых полосах. Даже дам интервью Рите Скитер, если понадобится. Если хотите, чтобы у школы испортилась репутация - можете продолжать. Или замните эту историю. Я прекрасно понимаю, что делать достоянием гласности мои… отношения с профессором Снейпом нельзя. Что это против правил и законов. Но ведь этого можно и избежать, не правда ли? Вам наверняка известны способы.

Я умолкаю и исподлобья смотрю на старого мага, тяжело опершего голову на руки. Его плечи сгорбились, а вся фигура как будто осела. Я, наверное, перестарался с обличительной речью. Но Рон обнадеживающе сжимает мое плечо, и я киваю, не оборачиваясь, благодаря за безмолвную поддержку. Значит, еще не все так плохо.

\- Да… - роняет Дамблдор задумчиво, не поднимая взгляда, - неожиданный поворот разговора. Если ты так настаиваешь, Гарри, мы, конечно, можем попытаться - но я не дам гарантий.

\- А мне нужны гарантии, директор, - говорю я твердо. - Я думаю, что имею право их требовать. Я сделал то, что должен был. Теперь прошу лишь дать мне возможность жить и учиться спокойно. И, - заканчиваю я с нажимом, - если профессор Снейп будет отказываться вернуться на должность, мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы его уговорили.

\- Гарри Поттер! - громовым голосом восклицает Дамблдор и встает, - я долго слушал тебя и не перебивал, но теперь ты забываешься!

\- В самом деле? - говорю я полушепотом. - По-моему, я только прошу справедливости.

\- Да - но справедливость так, как ее видишь ты, противозаконна! И прошу не забывать, ты пока все еще учишься в этой школе - и должен соблюдать ее устав!

\- А разве я не соблюдаю? - со звоном в голосе говорю я. - Разве вы можете сказать, что я не оправдал ваших надежд?

\- В данный момент ты пытаешься шантажировать меня исключительностью своего положения! - директор гневно прохаживается туда-сюда, потом вновь садится и уставляет на меня указательный палец: - Я не собираюсь допускать, чтобы о ваших отношениях узнали! И лучшим будет, если Северус тихо уволится - это менее громкое событие, чем исключение Гарри Поттера!

\- Ах вот как, - я улыбаюсь. Так я улыбался в больничном крыле - и хотя Дамблдор не мадам Помфри, он останавливается. - Исключайте. Хоть завтра. Уволите его - я уйду сам. Только не тихо.

В напряженном молчании слышно, как тикают часы и возится на своей жердочке Фоукс. Кажется, разговор зашел в тупик - потому что я не уступлю, а директор, кажется, не собирается пойти навстречу.

\- Слушай, Гарри, - внезапно подает голос Рон. Он бормочет мне в ухо, однако Дамблдор сразу поднимает голову. - А знаешь, ведь Малфой и Финниган это письмо принесли не в тот день. Голову даю на отсечение, что накануне. Ты вспомни, какие Симус взгляды на тебя кидал. И кривился в предвкушении.

Я оборачиваюсь, вскидывая голову, так, что на мгновение перед глазами все плывет:

\- Ты полагаешь?.. - догадка обжигает, как пощечина. Дамблдор в хмуром недоумении смотрит на Рона, а я не успеваю даже удивиться, когда мы снова начали понимать друг друга с полуслова. До меня доходит смысл его слов, и это значит…

\- Это было до, правильно? До того, как я… мы его убили. - Я поворачиваюсь назад и смотрю на Дамблдора, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Не получается: я хмурюсь и прикусываю губу, наверное, это делает меня младше. Неважно.

\- И давно вы знаете, сэр? Скажите честно.

\- О чем именно? - сердито переспрашивает директор, но ему не хватает уверенности. Черт возьми - Рон прав. Дамблдор не потерпел бы такой наглости даже от меня, даже после случившегося, если бы не чувствовал, что, как говорил дядя Вернон, "рыльце в пушку". - Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Давно ли вы знаете, - резко повторяю я, буравя его взглядом. Я неплохо этому научился… за последние недели. Пока директор не вызывал меня к себе - а я еще радовался, что это позволяло мне находиться в безопасности! Позволяло, как же.

\- Достаточно давно, - пожимает плечами Дамблдор. - Поскольку у меня есть карта, которую нарисовали твой отец и его друзья, твое пребывание в комнатах профессора Снейпа после отбоя, естественно, недолго оставалось для меня секретом.

\- А может, это вы ему поручили… так меня занять? - предположение слишком ужасно, чтобы быть правдой, но у меня все обрывается внутри, пока я жду ответа. - Чтобы нервы успокаивать?

\- Как ты мог такое подумать! - Дамблдор повышает голос, а я не могу сдержать облегченного вздоха и счастливой улыбки. Я научился чувствовать фальшь. Здесь ее нет. Нет - а значит, все, что мы делали со Снейпом, было по взаимной договоренности. Я не решаюсь сказать, что по желанию, но по крайней мере не по приказу директора.

\- Извините, - легко говорю я, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Хорошо, что на улице лето - нельзя сослаться на срочные дела и закруглить разговор, выставив меня под этим предлогом за дверь.

\- Пребывание в больничном крыле сказалось на тебе не лучшим образом, Гарри, - замечает директор, в свою очередь разглядывая меня. - Характер у тебя явно испортился.

\- Да, Симусу тоже всегда казалось, что у меня хорошее настроение только тогда, когда мы лежим в одной кровати, - небрежно киваю я, краем глаза наблюдая, какое ошеломленное выражение появляется у Дамблдора на лице. - А почему, вы думаете, они жаловаться прибежали? Симус очень жалел, что я его больше не замечаю, а Малфоя жгло, что Снейп на него ноль внимания. Правда, эта парочка со всем, что шевелится, спать готова. Девочки, мальчики - не суть важно… Вы знали, директор! - я снова обвиняюще смотрю на него, - знали и молчали, пока в этом была "польза для дела". А теперь можно стало и о морали подумать. Да? Не пойдет. Вы ничего не сказали весной - я вас очень прошу забыть об этом и теперь и оставить профессора Снейпа в школе. Разве я многого хочу? По крайней мере, я не двуличен… как вы.

\- А что прикажешь делать с мистером Малфоем и мистером Финниганом? - Дамблдор трет пальцами виски, и я понимаю, что он готов сдаться. Впервые в жизни наблюдаю такое зрелище. Не знаю, что его доконало. Может, моя решимость идти до конца, может, просто совесть мучает.

\- С ними?.. - минута проходит в тишине, а потом мне в голову приходит великолепная в своей простоте идея: - Позовите их сюда. Пожалуйста.

Дамблдор в некотором недоумении поднимает голову:

\- Сейчас? Для чего?

\- Для того чтобы решить проблему раз и навсегда, - отзываюсь я, вертя в пальцах палочку. Волноваться больше не о чем - будет так, как я хочу или так, как никому не понравится. Я делаю то, что должен самому себе. За то, что так долго стыдился своей природы. За то, что пытался заигрывать с девчонками. За то, что подчинялся Симусу и его словам, что кроме него со мной никто никогда ни на что не согласится… И за то, что остался бы таким надолго, может, насовсем, если бы не Снейп.

\- Вызови мистера Драко Малфоя с факультета Слизерин и мистера Симуса Финнигана с Гриффиндора, - обращается Дамблдор к появившемуся домовому эльфу. Тот кивает и молча исчезает, а директор с некоторым беспокойством кидает на меня взгляд: - Гарри, может быть, ты объяснишь, в чем смысл очной ставки? Тем более что она предполагается в моем кабинете.

\- Да, конечно, - я вздыхаю. Честное слово, мне совсем не нравится мое новое амплуа. Снейп как-то назвал мои методы достижения цели эмоциональным шантажом. Сдается мне, он был не так уж неправ. - Я собираюсь подтвердить, что мои отношения с профессором Снейпом выходили - и надеюсь, будут выходить впредь - за рамки школьной программы. И хочу, чтобы этот разговор произошел при свидетелях.

Жаль, я не вижу сейчас лица Рона. Если оно хоть отчасти напоминает дамблдоровское, я упускаю шанс развлечься.

\- Гарри, - задумчиво произносит директор, - ты в своем уме? Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?

\- Еще как понимаю, - киваю я. Глаза упрямо закрываются, меня мутит от усталости, но голова ясная. - И вы подтвердите при них, профессор, что ничего не имеете против. Чтобы они заткнулись и прекратили поливать грязью наши имена. Вы же, в конце концов, всегда говорили, что людям надо давать шанс. Вот и дайте его… нам со Снейпом и Малфою с Финниганом.

\- Эти-то причем? - интересуется Рон.

\- Притом, что или они заткнутся и не будут трепать языками на всех углах, или я просто сотру им память. Чтобы лишнего не помнили.

\- Ты так хочешь провести лучшие годы своей жизни в тюремной камере Азкабана? - голосом, не сулящим добра, осведомляется Дамблдор.

\- Нет. Там ведь теперь нет дементоров, а значит, скука смертная. Едва ли я там задержусь, - я неторопливо раскрываю машинально стиснувшиеся в кулак пальцы и дую на ладонь, где отпечатались следы ногтей. А потом сосредоточиваюсь - и на ладони возникает огонек. Маленький, не обжигающий, но самый настоящий. Ух ты. Наверное, моя магическая сила высвободилась со смертью Волдеморта. Или освободилась. Может быть, он как-то связывал ее во мне, пока был жив. Рон потрясенно сопит за плечом, даже Дамблдор на мгновение замирает, глядя, как небольшое пламя танцует над рукой. - Поэтому не надо пугать меня, едва вставшего с постели, Азкабаном, - заключаю я и снова сжимаю ладонь. Огонь исчезает. Интересно, что еще я смогу отныне делать без палочки?

\- А если я не пойду навстречу твоей просьбе, Гарри? - осведомляется Дамблдор, то ли в попытке сохранить лицо, то ли в последней надежде испугать. Я понимаю, что должен сдерживаться, но ответ все равно выходит злым:

\- Мне будет очень жаль, что у вас плохая память, сэр, и вы не хотите пойти навстречу в такой мелочи. Потому что, провались оно все пропадом, именно мы убили его! И вы, как бы это помягче выразиться, обязаны нам! Не только мне, слышите, нам - нам обоим! Хрен бы я что сделал без Снейпа!

Где-то внизу магически усиленный голос Малфоя произносит "лимонный зефир", и я подбираюсь, глядя Дамблдору в глаза:

\- Извините, сэр. Но я не могу иначе. - Он долго смотрит на меня, не соглашаясь - но по крайней мере молчит. Мне все равно, нравится ли ему происходящее. Меня самого от этого происходящего трясет, а что делать?

Когда в дверь кабинета раздается стук, Рон хлопает меня по плечу:

\- Только не прибей их невзначай. На похоронах разоримся.

Я хмыкаю и поворачиваю голову, не вставая с кресла. Со стороны, наверное, кажется, что я высокомерно обернулся - а на самом деле у меня просто нет сил встать. Малфой и Симус стоят, переводя взгляд с Рона на меня, а с меня на директора. Глаза у них тревожные.

\- Привет, - говорю я сумрачно, - давненько не виделись. Как оно без меня? Венок похоронный еще не заказывали? Жаль будет, если уже деньги потратили.

\- Вы что-то хотели сказать мне, директор? - Малфой. В своем репертуаре: игнорируя наглого Поттера, напрямую к высшим инстанциям. Когда директор сосредоточенно откашливается, а потом предлагает обоим присесть, он начинает неторопливо оглядываться в поисках кресла. К сожалению, единственное, стоящее у стола, занято мной - а остальные слишком далеко. Приходится остаться на ногах. Симус же и времени не стал тратить на поиски - стоит как изваяние и сверлит меня взглядом. Я переплетаю пальцы, устраивая локти на широких подлокотниках, и жду, скажет ли что-нибудь Дамблдор. Не может же быть, чтобы я оказался единственным оратором. Но пауза затягивается. Ладно.

\- Сказать, Малфой, собирался не профессор Дамблдор, - информирую я обоих, обращаясь к своему врагу. - Вам передали приглашение, потому что я об этом попросил. Не догадываешься, зачем?

\- Понятия не имею, Поттер, - заносчиво отзывается слизеринский выскочка, очень знакомо выпячивая фамильный подбородок, - мало ли что взбрело в твою больную голову. О… извините, директор.

\- Увы, Драко, - улыбаюсь я, - голова моя в настоящий момент вполне здорова. Чего о твоей не скажешь. Потому что будь ты в здравом рассудке, ты не стал бы писать подметных писем обо мне и Снейпе. Которые, к тому же, брался доказать. Ну, Симус - я понимаю, тот хоть мог сказать, что я гей. А как ты собирался доказать мою связь со Снейпом?

Симус вспыхивает до корней светлых волос - веснушки и полоска усов пропадают на фоне обжигающего румянца:

\- Гарри…

\- Помолчи, - брезгливо прошу я, - с тобой потом поговорим. - В моем тоне нет угрозы, но он внезапно белеет. Так же, как только что краснел. Интересно, что ему представилось? - Ну же, Малфой. Что такое ты брался доказать? Что мои отношения со Снейпом отличаются от тех, которые сложились с ним у тебя? Насколько я знаю, он тебя не слишком жалует.

\- Да что ты можешь знать!.. - вскидывается тот - и снова осекается, взглянув на Дамблдора. Но директор молча машет рукой, призывая не стесняться, и Малфой, гневно сверкая глазами, заканчивает: - Ты что, будешь отрицать, что ли? Да по тебе за версту видать! Мало того, что ты Поттер, так ты еще и педик!

\- Полегче на поворотах, Малфой, - предупреждает Рон, - если прямо здесь в челюсть не хочешь.

\- О, Рональд Уизли, защитник голубых, - насмешливо кланяется в его сторону Малфой, - только такого дерьма не хватало в школе! Слава Мерлину, теперь Снейпа уволят - а то прямо хоть документы забирай!

\- Так забирай, - предлагаю я ровно, - потому что Снейп останется на своем месте, а тебе придется либо заткнуться, либо убраться. Да, забыл сказать: я тоже останусь.

\- Что-о?.. - глаза у Малфоя вылезают из орбит, и он поворачивается к Дамблдору: - Директор, но как же… как же так? Вы же сами сказали, что это никуда не годится, что с подобным мириться нельзя! А теперь? Вы что, оставите все как есть? Я не согласен на такой вариант!

\- Есть еще один, - невозмутимо добавляю я, - я сотру тебе память. Мне простят - я же убил Волдеморта. - На этих словах я улыбаюсь самой приятной улыбкой, на которую способен: - Видишь ли, теперь я не только "Мальчик-который-выжил". Я теперь - "Мальчик-который-его-убил". Это дает некоторую свободу рук. А ты можешь, как я уже сказал, либо заткнуться - причем насовсем, потому что если я услышу за спиной хоть одно слово о себе или Снейпе, я буду очень, очень тебе сочувствовать, Драко… Либо сваливать отсюда.

\- А Симус, я думаю, переедет в другую комнату, - предлагает Рон, - а то его ревность воздух портит. Малфой к Снейпу лез, это все видели, а Симус Гарри с весны преследует. Симус ведь не голубой, нет, он такой весь из себя правильный… Ему только мысль о Гарри спать спокойно не дает.

\- Да, - я смеюсь, - и то правда. Лучше Симусу сменить спальню. А то как же в одной с геем жить. Противно ведь. Мы, конечно, объясним на факультете, в чем дело…

На этих словах Симус мертвеет окончательно. Гриффиндорский бойкот - кто хоть раз его отведал, не захочет повторения. Ты сам этого хотел, молча говорю я в ответ на его умоляющий взгляд.

\- В общем, так, - загибаю я пальцы, - первое. Профессор Дамблдор согласился, чтобы профессор Снейп остался на должности преподавателя Зельеварения. Второе. Вы можете на всех углах развесить объявления о том, что мы оба придерживаемся нетрадиционной ориентации и в некотором роде связаны между собой. И третье - если я услышу какую-нибудь мерзость об этом - я вас найду. Так что в ваших интересах не только не распространять сплетни, но и пресекать их. Потому что я в любом случае буду знать, от кого они пошли. Симус, ты знаешь, что бывает, когда я теряю терпение, правда? - Финниган колюче смотрит на меня. - Ага. Вот именно. Мне вот-вот семнадцать - и я в гробу видал все доводы о "студенте и преподавателе". С кем хочу, с тем и встречаюсь. В случае чего, я думаю, в Министерстве прислушаются к моей логике. Все. Я закончил.

В кабинете стоит такая тишина, что ее можно резать ножом. Кажется, все присутствующие пребывают в ступоре. Наконец Дамблдор с явственным усилием выпрямляется и обводит нас взглядом:

\- Ну что ж, молодые люди. Думаю, что в свете сложившейся ситуации мы прислушаемся к аргументам Гарри и позволим событиям решать за нас. У кого есть возражения?

Симус выглядит уничтоженным и только молча качает головой, но Малфой еще не сдался:

\- Директор, это возмутительно! Это мерзко! Вы что - допустите распространение слухов о том, что в Хогвартсе профессора спят с учениками? Поттер просто рехнулся в госпитале - но неужели вы позволите ему угрожать вам?

\- Не нужно горячиться, Драко, - спокойно отвечает директор, - полагаю, если и существует угроза распространения слухов подобной направленности, то я склонен согласиться с Гарри: она может исходить разве что от вас. Через неполных два месяца личная жизнь Гарри будет делом только самого Гарри - а до этого времени ты, Драко, я надеюсь, придержишь язык за зубами. Что же до того, кто с кем встречается… Вы же не намерены заниматься обсуждением чужой личной жизни и человеческих предпочтений?

\- Не думайте, что я здесь задержусь, сэр, - бросает Малфой сквозь зубы, - я немедленно забираю документы из Хогвартса и делаю заявление для прессы. Нужно было рассказать гораздо раньше - а я, как идиот, пришел со своими подозрениями к вам. Думал, вы примете меры. Ну ничего - завтра же будет знать полшколы, а когда оправдают отца…

\- Ты что, газет не читаешь, Малфой? - удивленно говорит Рон, прерывая поток его красноречия. И это почему-то действует лучше окрика. Слизеринская крыса моргает и уставляется на моего друга:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Уизли?

\- Только то, что "Пророк" еще позавчера опубликовал список Пожирателей смерти, оказавших сопротивление при задержании и убитых. Там Руквуд и Люциус Малфой.

\- Ты лжешь! - Малфой в три шага пересекает разделяющее нас пространство с явным намерением вцепиться в Рона или ударить его. Я инстинктивно выставляю вперед согнутый локоть - и он замирает на месте, как будто споткнувшись. Но, похоже, не ощущает сейчас ничего особенного. - Ты лжешь, нет, этого не может быть! - кричит он снова, еще раз рванувшись вперед - и еще раз замерев. Я не глядя замечаю, как Дамблдор приоткрывает рот, наблюдая эту сцену.

\- Нет, Малфой, я не вру, - откликается Рон с внезапно прорезавшейся ненавистью, - потому что перед смертью твой отец убил моего брата. Чарли.

Я окаменеваю в кресле. Он не пожаловался - сразу поторопился сказать, какие проблемы угрожают Снейпу… Я скотина, надо было догадаться, почему у него такой убитый вид…

\- Что ж, думаю, что мистеру Малфою необходимо побыть наедине со своим горем, - после паузы произносит Дамблдор. - Учитывая то, что вы не знали новостей, Драко, я думаю, вам стоит пересмотреть ваше решение о смене школы в преддверии выпускного курса. Вы согласны?

Как холодно звучит его голос! Даже когда он кричал на меня полчаса назад, интонации были мягче. Значит ли это, что он признает мою правоту? Не знаю.

\- И еще, - продолжает директор, - на вашем месте я все же подумал бы, не пора ли прекратить детскую вражду. Пожмите друг другу руки - война окончена и, надеюсь, между вами не начнется междоусобица.

Я фыркаю. Детская вражда… Наши усобицы начались с первой встречи - и все еще кажутся детскими?

\- Пожмите друг другу руки, - настаивает директор. Я передергиваю плечами: встать будет тяжело. Но я преодолеваю побуждение остаться на месте, потому что Малфой так странно покусывает губы, словно ждет, что я струшу. Я поднимаюсь на ноги, пошатнувшись и оперевшись на плечо Рона, поймав понимающую усмешку бледного рта слизеринца. Не так уж его, похоже, потрясло известие о смерти отца… Он протягивает руку, демонстративно обтерев ее полой мантии. Я тоже осматриваю свою ладонь, прежде чем коснуться его пальцев.

\- Что ты высматриваешь? - цедит Малфой, - долго мне так стоять?

\- Нет ли ссадин или ранок, - объясняю я, - не хочу, чтобы в случае чего в них попала твоя гниль.

\- Молодые люди! - обрывает нас Дамблдор.

Пока мы друг друга чуть ли не матом крыли, ему было все равно?

\- Поттер, - одними губами бормочет Малфой, - ты, конечно, крут сегодня, слов нет… Вот только завтра ты пожалеешь о том, что затеял это. Поверь - пожалеешь.

\- Почему? - так же тихо спрашиваю я. Со стороны можно решить, что мы задержали рукопожатие, не видно, что захват Малфоя судорожный. Но я пока не сопротивляюсь.

\- Потому что Снейп тебя не любит. И никого не любит. Такие как он любить не умеют. А ты слюни развесил… Ч-черт!

Я не знаю, на каком его слове мне изменяет выдержка - я сдавливаю его кисть в своей так, что слышу явственный хруст.

\- Гад! - почти со стоном выкрикивает Малфой, - ты мне руку сломал! Правую!

\- Извини, - я выпускаю пальцы, и он болезненно морщится, - всего лишь ответил на пожатие. Я же говорил, что однажды тебе ее сломаю. Подрочишь и левой, пока мадам Помфри кости сращивает.

\- Да что происходит здесь сегодня! - Малфой перехватывает запястье, стараясь держать его на весу и неподвижно. - Директор, это же несправедливо! Снимите у Гриффиндора хотя бы сотню баллов!

\- Боюсь, Драко, что на улице июнь, и учебный год окончен, - разводит руками Дамблдор, - я не могу сейчас ни снять, ни прибавить баллы ни одному из факультетов. Если в сентябре не забуду, назначу Гарри взыскание.

\- Это произвол! Стоило ему очнуться, и все начали бегать на цыпочках! Знаменитость мировая! Псих буйный!

\- Малфой, тебе что, терять больше нечего? - осведомляюсь я вежливо. - Я, к твоему величайшему сожалению, опять выжил. То, что я буйный, тебе от Симуса должно быть известно. Так что учти - и не попадайся на дороге. Ни мне - ни Рону - ни Гермионе… Никому из тех, в ком я заинтересован. Тогда, глядишь, наша детская вражда и закончится.

\- А как же Снейп? - ухмыляется Малфой, толкая локтем в бок безучастного Симуса. Тот не поднимает головы.

\- Я же сказал - никому, Драко, - с убийственной вежливостью повторяю я. - Сам ведь понимаешь - произвол - он во всем произвол… Вдруг мне чего покажется - так я к профессору Дамблдору не бегаю, от работы его не отвлекаю, разбираюсь как правило на месте… И зря ты так подставил, между нами говоря, своего декана. Все равно ничего не выиграл - Волдеморт больше не воскреснет, я тебе обещаю, а нас из школы с позором не выкинут. Пойди прибрось на досуге свой имидж к новым жизненным правилам.

Я отворачиваюсь и направляюсь к креслу, в котором с облегчением и устраиваюсь. После пары реплик Малфой и Финниган уходят, и Дамблдор взмахом руки закрывает за ними дверь. Потом садится за стол и устремляет на меня неожиданно смешливый взгляд:

\- Что ж, Гарри, ты выставил меня старым дураком, пошедшим у тебя на поводу, а себя - агрессивным подростком, которому в голову ударил совершенный подвиг. Может быть, Драко показалось даже, что ты стал опасен для него. Должен признать, что твоя тактика принесла свои результаты - один будет молчать из стыда за предательство друга - я не ошибаюсь? - а другой из страха. Хотя тебе, я так понимаю, было важно не чтобы они замолчали, а чтобы поняли, что ты не собираешься прятаться. Чтобы не говорили скверного. То, что говорить и обсуждать в принципе будут, тебя не беспокоит? - Я киваю. - Если ты в самом деле любишь профессора Снейпа - и ваши встречи были продиктованы именно взаимным расположением, а не принуждением…

\- Конечно, нет, сэр! - возмущенно поднимаю я глаза, чувствуя, как горят уши. - Он никогда не делал ничего такого, что могло бы мне не… гм…

Я не могу сказать, что я его люблю, я так не думаю, но директор и не уточняет.

\- Ладно, не рассказывай, - как в старые добрые времена, фыркает он, - не выпить ли нам чаю по случаю окончания беседы, трудной для обеих сторон?

\- Та сторона понесла большие моральные потери, - вставляет Рон, присаживаясь на подлокотник.

\- Это уж точно, - усмехаюсь я. - А с чем чай? Опять с лимонными дольками?

\- Конкретно тебе, Гарри, могу предложить ежевичный мармелад, - улыбается Дамблдор. Я смеюсь - в первый раз по-настоящему с того момента, как очнулся.

***

\- А за что ты ему кисть-то сломал? - интересуется Рон, пока ведет меня к гриффиндорской гостиной. Ноги у меня заплетаются от накатившей слабости, а голос звучит, как у перебравшего сливочного пива:

\- Он сказал, что зря я это все делаю, потому что такие, как Снейп, любить не умеют. И он не будет со мной все равно. Что ты молчишь?

Рон останавливается и долго смотрит на меня:

\- А если… ты не допускаешь мысли…

\- О чем?

\- Что он может быть прав? В конце концов, Малфой Снейпа знает, наверное, лучше нас…

Я много что мог бы ответить на эти слова. Мог бы. Но не стану. Я только приподнимаю бровь и говорю:

\- А вот это, Рон, уже не проблема Драко Малфоя. И даже не проблема профессора Снейпа. А только моя. Она никого не касается - и я сам с ней разберусь.

***


	37. Выпускной

Гостиная встречает нас секундной тишиной - а потом взрывается оглушительными приветствиями, восторгами и аплодисментами, от которых темнеет в глазах. Я вынужден привалиться к Рону, буквально повиснув на нем. К счастью, к нам уже проталкивается Гермиона, бесцеремонно работая локтями - наверное, заметила мою бледность. Под ее прикрытием Рон доводит меня до камина и устраивает в глубоком кресле, а потом вдруг накрывает мне ладонями уши. Я не успеваю удивиться, зачем - он гаркает во все горло:

\- Заткнитесь, черт побери! Ему нельзя, чтоб так орали!

Недоуменные взгляды, невнятица разом сбавивших тон голосов - и тишина. Относительная, конечно, но все же. Рон осторожно отнимает руки от моих ушей. Я благодарно киваю и улыбаюсь - улыбка выходит, наверное, немного безжизненной. Я смотрю на однокурсников и думаю, что больше не придется со страхом раскрывать газеты по утрам и искать в списке погибших знакомые фамилии. И Пожиратели смерти не ворвутся в Хогвартс, чтобы взять заложников - так это у магглов называется? - или опробовать на пленниках новые пытки. Все кончилось. Война - кончилась. Осталось разбираться с последствиями - на уровне политики и локальных конфликтов. Но это без меня. А я… я хочу мороженого. С абрикосовым джемом. Интересно, если попросить эльфов, принесут?

\- Гарри, - счастливая улыбка Джинни напоминает, как мы пробивались через толпу, пока шли к кабинету Дамблдора. Надо извиниться. Хотя сейчас и кажется, что никто не придал тому инциденту значения, но все-таки. Они вышли порадоваться, что я остался жив - а я так спешил устроить кое-кому скандал, что мне было не до того. Мы как сквозь строй прошли - Рон был готов пустить в дело палочку. Похоже, не у меня одного нервы стали ни к черту. На кого ни посмотри - Рон, Невилл, Гермиона с ее успокоительным, затравленно глядевший на меня Симус… Кстати, вернулся ли Симус? Я откашливаюсь.

\- Ребята… - мне трудно подобрать слова, я делаю паузу, и все выжидательно смотрят на меня, умолкая окончательно. - Ребята… прошу прощения, что мы так проскочили мимо в коридоре. Просто мне очень надо было к Дамблдору. Профессору Дамблдору, - поправляюсь я, поймав блеснувший взгляд Гермионы. Она уже определенно в курсе. Откуда только?

\- Гарри, нет проблем, - отзывается Невилл, незаметно оказавшийся ближе всех. Люди устраиваются по-турецки на ковре перед камином, рассаживаются вокруг кресла, в котором я сижу, со стороны можно подумать, что я готовлюсь прочесть лекцию. - Мы все понимаем. Конечно, тебе было не до нас...

\- И никто не требует рассказа, - добавляет кто-то из младшекурсников. Голос сказавшего дрожит от напряжения. Черт - надеюсь, это не потому, что я теперь вроде как двойная знаменитость. Меня же не будут на самом деле опасаться?

\- Ну и слава Богу, - откликаюсь я.

Мне бы петь, смеяться и радоваться, что все позади, я остался жив и мои просьбы будут выполнены. А я сижу как дурак и не нахожу сил даже на то, чтобы придумать благовидный предлог и подняться в спальню. Остаться в одиночестве. Потому что не знаю точно, когда, но знаю, что скоро - я не выдержу, если не скоро! - мне предстоит еще одна встреча. И к ней надо морально подготовиться.

\- Гарри, ты в курсе, что будет праздник? - интересуется сбоку знакомый голос. Я поворачиваюсь и вижу Луну, внимательно рассматривающую меня. Когда она пришла? Нахожу взглядом Гермиону. Та кивает. Да - похоже, мы и правда были бы командой, доведись участвовать в настоящих боевых действиях. Рон, Гермиона, Луна, Невилл. Мой отряд. А подчинялись бы… Я обрываю мысль.

\- Праздник? - я внимательно смотрю в светлые неулыбчивые глаза с большими зрачками. Луна все такая же бледная и тонкая. Мы с ней сейчас, наверное, два сапога пара.

\- Ну да. Решено было, как только ты придешь в себя, устроить выпускной ужин - его еще не было - и отпраздновать победу. Конечно, по этому поводу уже были ликования, но все ждали, когда ты поправишься.

Мне некстати вспоминается, как она сказала недавно: "А ты - гриффиндорский герой с предстоящей Битвой впереди". Битва позади, почему же у меня нет ощущения завершенности? Праздник собрались устроить. И под шумок убрать из замка источник возможных проблем. Выдворить Снейпа. Не получилось, директор?

На душе пусто, в голове тоже. Пожалуй, мороженого не хочется. Лечь бы прямо здесь и уснуть.

\- Ну и пусть празднуют, - говорю я, прикрывая ладонью рот, чтобы спрятать зевок. - Мне все равно.

\- Как это все равно, Гарри! - возмущенно смеется Дин Томас, - это же твой день! Ты гордиться должен!

\- Гордиться? - переспрашиваю я себе под нос. Я горжусь. Вот только чем именно, не расскажу.

\- Конечно, гордиться! - говорит Гермиона решительно. - Вот выспишься, отдохнешь, и все будет выглядеть совсем по-иному!

\- Выспаться не помешало бы, - киваю я, закрывая глаза. - И хорошо если вокруг не будет шума. Я, наверное, вернусь на пару дней в больничное крыло. Пусть мне что-нибудь с ушами сделают - а то оглохну от остроты слуха. Извините, ладно?

\- Мы проводим, - вызывается Рон, а Луна и Гермиона торопливо поднимаются с пола, расправляя юбки. Но уйти из гостиной под взглядами полусотни удивленных глаз нам не удается: прямо передо мной из пустоты возникает Добби. Он кланяется, почти стукнувшись острым носом об пол, и произносит писклявым голосом, который хорошо слышен всем в гостиной:

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр, вас просил срочно зайти профессор Снейп.

Гм. Судя по тому, как на меня смотрят, люди в курсе, что Снейп был со мной, когда все случилось. А в курсе чего они могут быть еще? Добби осторожно тянет меня за руку.

\- Что?

\- Профессор Снейп сомневался, что вы сможете спуститься к нему сами, поэтому он поручил передать вам это, - в мою подставленную ладонь сыплется пригоршня дымолетного порошка. Снова каминная сеть Хогвартса, значит… Он бережет мое здоровье или свое время? И что Снейпу так скоро могло понадобиться - неужели хочет узнать, как я себя чувствую? Я не знаю, как себя с ним вести. Я не готов.

Чувствуя, что сердце начинает биться частыми неровными толчками, я оглядываюсь на друзей, ища поддержки. Гермиона кивает, а Рон поворачивается к окружающим, как будто ожидая возражений или комментариев.

Я мог вынести издевку Малфоя и бездушие Дамблдора, но здесь и сейчас мне не хочется свары. Если сейчас начнутся вопросы… ведь никто не знал, что я у него занимался, и о том, что я… мы… В общем, тоже никто. Остаться и принять еще один бой? Я хмыкаю самому себе и убираю с глаз челку. Что ж. Пусть начинают спрашивать. Но Рон отрицательно качает головой - а потом молча подталкивает меня в спину, заставляя шагнуть в неразожженный камин. Слегка пригнувшись, я перешагиваю каминную решетку и оборачиваюсь - как раз чтобы встретиться взглядом с Симусом, он молча стоит за спиной Колина Криви. У него странный взгляд. Не могу сообразить, где видел последний раз подобное выражение, но оно определенно знакомое.

\- Кабинет профессора Снейпа, - произношу я четко, все еще глядя Симусу в глаза. И когда гриффиндорская гостиная исчезает, вспоминаю, где видел такое выражение. Когда смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале всю минувшую зиму.

***

Понимание того, что Симус смотрел на меня с горечью и, пожалуй, больше чем просто досадой, в другое время удивило бы меня. Но сейчас размышлять над иронией судьбы некогда. Ноги с размаху ударяются о каменный пол в основании камина Снейпа, я выхожу из него, внезапно давясь воздухом и заходясь кашлем. Снейп сидел у стола, когда я появился, а теперь встал и разглядывает с очень знакомым и крайне неприятным выражением лица. Я, оказывается, успел подзабыть, каким это лицо может быть, если Снейп на самом деле сердится, а не раздражен. Но на меня-то за что ему сердиться?

Я запускаю пятерню в разлохмаченные волосы, чтобы придать стрижке - или тому, что от нее осталось - мало-мальски приличный вид. Попутно, может, мысли упорядочатся. Но не могу завершить движение. Стены пусты - на полках нет книг, на письменном столе нет привычной стопы пергаментов, склянки, реторты и колбы тоже исчезли, как и его маленькая алхимическая лаборатория. Я затравленно озираюсь по сторонам, забывая посмотреть на хозяина кабинета, прикусываю щеку, чтобы скрыть предательски сбитое дыхание. Дышу через нос, и в голове раздается так внятно, будто сказано только что: "Он прислал домового эльфа сказать, что через пару дней освободит комнаты".

\- Они вас не уволят! Не посмеют, слышите! - это срывается с губ помимо воли, раньше, чем я успеваю понять, что говорю. - Они не посмеют… Я точно знаю!

\- Я тоже знаю, так что прекратите орать, - обрывает меня Снейп, решительно подходя еще на два шага. Нас разделяет расстояние не больше вытянутой руки. - Именно поэтому я и велел вам явиться. Какого дьявола, Поттер? - Его ноздри судорожно раздуваются, а лицо становится похожим на гипсовый слепок. Воплощенное бешенство. - Как вы посмели решать за меня вопросы, которые вас не касаются?

Это, пожалуй, чересчур для моей головы. Это в нее не укладывается. Он что - злится, что я поговорил с директором? Теплое приветствие, ничего не скажешь.

\- Но… это же нечестно! Несправедливо! Уволить вас после всего, что вы сделали для меня… для всех!

\- Я, кажется, внятно сказал: прекратите орать! Вы не на сцене! - наверное, он не слышит, что и сам повышает голос. - Вы не имели права вмешиваться! Вас не касаются вопросы моего назначения или увольнения! И уж тем более никто не давал вам полномочий принимать за меня решения!

Я вскидываю голову, и наши взгляды встречаются. Когда-то тишина между нами звенела - а теперь в ней слышится только мое сиплое дыхание да его короткие выдохи. Зрачки в зрачки - я вижу, как его глаза светлеют от ярости, делаются прозрачнее, так, что видна темная обводка вокруг радужки. Но меня не заставишь отвернуться. Я же прав! Почему он мог помогать мне, а я ему - нет? Ему унизительно - принять от меня помощь?

\- Они вас - не уволят, - повторяю я, чувствуя, как голос делается ниже, а в кончиках пальцев начинает покалывать, - я не допущу.

\- А кто будет вас спрашивать? - так же хрипло-угрожающе парирует Снейп, - если я решил уйти, едва ли вы можете меня удерживать. Вы не имеете такого права, Поттер, даже если в голову вам ударило вино победы.

\- Что? - мне на какой-то миг кажется, что я ослышался. - Вы уходите… сами?

\- Естественно, болван! Или вы ожидали, что я останусь в школе? Задача решена, наш уговор исчерпан. Делать свою жизнь достоянием счастливой общественности лично я не намерен, однако это неизбежно. Слухи уже поползли. Поэтому я подал прошение об отставке.

\- Ты лжешь! - яростно кричу я, чувствуя, как от непрерывного поединка взглядов глаза наполняются слезами. Я сердито смахиваю тыльной стороной руки выступившую влагу и для чего-то выставляю ладонь вперед. Наверное, чтобы защититься от его слов. - Ты лжешь! Это Дамблдор решил теперь поиграть в морализаторство и справедливость и выгнать тебя! Он тебя заставил, я знаю! Мне плевать на орден Феникса, но мне не плевать на нас! Я ничего не сделал бы без тебя! Как ты можешь говорить, что уйдешь!

\- Я не только говорю, Поттер - я делаю то, о чем говорю. Я не намерен продолжать этот спор - но взыскание за самовольные действия и хамство ты получишь. В сентябре. На полгода вперед. А теперь вон с глаз моих - надеюсь, встреча была последней.

Наверное, в кабинете еще оставались какие-нибудь стеклянные предметы. Да, в самом деле, в створках шкафа были стекла. Секунду назад. А в самом шкафу, судя по звуку, был как минимум кофейный сервиз. Я сжимаю кулаки и зажмуриваю глаза, пытаясь остановиться, но сил сдержаться нет. То, что мне удавалось сохранять спокойствие в кабинете Дамблдора, сейчас кажется чудом. Сила закручивается в тугую спираль, магия рвется с пальцев - огнем, светом, чем угодно, но защититься от понимания. Он не может уйти из Хогвартса! Он его неотъемлемая часть!

В голове нарастает шум, барабанные перепонки, кажется, сейчас не выдержат - хотя, наверное, стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что я просто стою, напряженный до предела, и пытаюсь сдержать слезы. Кому угодно, но только не Снейпу, наблюдавшему за мной последние несколько месяцев. Сильные руки хватают меня за плечи и безжалостно встряхивают, заставляя клацнуть зубами и открыть глаза - а потом и вскрикнуть, потому что он, кажется, решил вытрясти из меня душу. Вихрь магии перестает бушевать, словно наткнувшись на каменную стену.

\- Пу-усти меня! - прерывисто выкрикиваю я между сотрясающими тело рывками. Он отпускает так неожиданно, что я чуть не валюсь на пол, и отступает в сторону. Наверное, только злость позволяет мне остаться на ногах и не рухнуть немедленно. Я не глядя прохожу мимо и сажусь на стул около стола, подпираю руками тяжелую голову. Виски пылают, а ладони ледяные. Встретились, называется.

Я мог бы спросить, зачем тогда он оставался здесь все то время, что я провел в коме. Я вернулся с того света только потому, что он меня звал. Я знаю - не могу объяснить, откуда, но знаю. Он звал меня - а теперь уходит и вообще не хочет говорить.

Я мог бы сказать, что даже до Рона дошло, что между нами есть нечто, чего больше ни у кого нет. Я думал, он останется здесь - и все постепенно само прояснится и станет легче. А теперь... Лучше бы я не убивал Волдеморта так быстро - надо было заручиться словом Снейпа, что он после этого не уйдет из школы.

Кажется, я сказал Дамблдору - там, в кабинете - что я сотню раз умер бы раньше, не занимайся Снейп со мной любовью. А Снейп снова напомнил, что мера была вынужденной. И это уж конечно не была любовь - это лишь речевой оборот - а просто классный секс. Классный для меня - а ему зачем неопытный мальчишка? Я тяжело вздыхаю. Слоев правды так много - будто луковицу шелушу, и все равно - ничего не понимаю. Я не знаю, зачем был ему нужен. Разве что допустить, что все же в целях победы. А теперь победа достигнута и валите, Поттер, на все четыре стороны. Ах, то есть нет - вы, Поттер, оставайтесь, я сам свалю. Я еще раз вздыхаю.

\- Долго вы будете сопеть? - раздается рядом холодный голос. - Можно подумать, что способность к мыслительному процессу у вас проявляется исключительно в моем присутствии. Однако не могу позволить вам остаться размышлять о судьбах мира. Мне нужно собираться - а вас ждут наверху. Принимайте славу, отныне вы ее заслужили. - Он говорит уже спокойно, но не смотрит на меня и не поворачивается, чтобы я не мог видеть его лица. - Все, что я думаю по поводу вашего заступничества, я вам высказал. Вы свободны.

\- Почему вы уходите? - спрашиваю я, накрывая ладонями горячие сухие глаза. - Почему? Слухов не будет. Честное слово. Если вы боитесь, что я буду вас преследовать… - мне удается даже рассмеяться, - то я не буду. Ей-богу. Зачем вам уходить?

\- Я никогда не научу вас добавлять статусное обращение в конце фразы, - констатирует он вместо ответа. Я улыбаюсь - одними губами - потом открываю глаза и пытаюсь поймать его взгляд. Бесполезно. - Поттер, вы как ребенок, - говорит Снейп в конце концов. - Вы полагаете, то, что вы сделали, является гарантией от пересудов, от взглядов за спиной, от понимающих усмешек? Вам это еще позволительно. Но не мне. Как ни печально, здесь моя позиция уязвимее вашей. Уж не говоря, что то, чем мы с вами занимались, противозаконно. И если…

\- "Если" не будет, - упрямо качаю я головой, - скажите мне… профессор Снейп… а зачем тогда мы этим занимались? Если вас не просил об этом директор… - По губам Снейпа скользит кривая усмешка, он отрицательно качает головой. - И если вы знали, что это незаконно… Зачем? Только ради блага общества? Ответьте мне… профессор Снейп. Я уйду. Я обещаю. Только ответьте.

\- Поттер… - я не поверил бы его улыбке, даже если бы меня решили озолотить, но она, к счастью, едва мелькает и исчезает. - Благо общества интересовало меня в последнюю очередь. Я говорил вам - вспомните - что не нужно стыдиться себя. Скажите, преуспел ли я, преподавая вам хотя бы это?

\- Да… - медленно отвечаю я, начиная понимать и очень опасаясь, что снова не смогу контролировать свои реакции. - Только то, что вы сбегаете теперь, никак не говорит о том, что вы сами знаете… этот урок.

\- Поттер, замолчите, если хотите, чтобы я договорил. Умозаключения касательно моей особы меня волнуют мало.

\- Продолжайте, - я снова опускаю голову. Каждое слово падает на нее, как кирпич.

\- Благодарю вас, - Снейп прижимает руку к груди и встряхивает головой, отвешивая короткий ернический поклон. - Так вот. По крайней мере, теперь вы чувствуете себя полноценным человеком - и смею надеяться, не пойдете и не утопитесь с горя только потому, что вы гей, а не такой, как большинство ваших сверстников. Я дал вам осознать, что понятие "норма" растяжимо, а его значение преувеличено. Думаю, будет правдой сказать, что вам понравилось быть собой - и узнать цену собственной привлекательности.

Я бросаю на него косой взгляд, но Снейп стоит вполоборота, и по нему ничего не читается. Как всегда. И о привлекательности в чьих же глазах он говорил?

\- Так или нет?

Я молчу, стараясь дышать как можно глубже. Значит, его в самом деле интересовала не "надежда магического мира". Почему только раньше нельзя было мне об этом сказать? Ведь это важно, это ужасно важно - мне так много дало бы осознание, что он со мной вопреки и моему имени, и известности, а потому лишь, что я - это я. И потому, что я тоже гей, как и он. Значит, его мотивы касались лишь меня - а не гребаного волшебного мира и его риска лишиться спасителя…

\- Поттер, я задал вопрос.

\- Да, сэр, вы абсолютно правы, - отвечаю я опустошенно. - Вы правы. И мне только одно непонятно. Что, во имя Мерлина, изменилось-то? - у меня нет сил на крик, но голос звучит сердито.

\- Все кончилось, только и всего, - отвечает Снейп равнодушно. - Ваш комплекс неполноценности можно считать излеченным, вашего врага нет в живых, теперь вам можно все или почти все - и седьмой курс будет для вас благополучнее предыдущих, поскольку вести Зельеварение буду не я. Нам незачем больше пересекаться. Пришло время проститься - так ведите себя как взрослый мужчина, а не как капризный мальчишка. Ваша магия меня, как видите, не пугает - так что не вздумайте снова что-нибудь громить. Я все равно остановлю вас - но тогда простым взысканием вы не отделаетесь.

Я слушаю, чувствуя, как до костей пробирает спину нервный озноб. Мне нечего сказать. Нечего возразить. Разве что…

\- Но разве вы сейчас уходите не из-за меня? Не потому, что, сами сказали, начнутся слухи?

\- Это удачный повод, который вы мне чуть было не испортили, Поттер. Директор взял с меня слово - с меня! слово! - что я останусь на торжество и до этого мы найдем время поговорить. Я решил не откладывать. У вас остались ко мне вопросы?

Я качаю головой и встаю. А потом усмехаюсь краем рта, глядя ему в глаза:

\- Драко Малфой говорил, что я пожалею о том, что вступился за вас. Но я не жалею… сэр.

\- Рад за вас. О себе подобного сказать не могу. Уйдете сами или дать вам дымолетного порошка, чтобы вы могли добраться до гостиной?

\- Не беспокойтесь, сэр, - горло сжимается, но голос у меня спокойный. - Когда вы уезжаете?

\- На следующий вечер после праздника. У меня билет на поезд.

\- Но ведь Хогвартс-Экспресс ходит по утрам?..

\- Поттер, - с явственным предупреждением, - не заговаривайте мне зубы. Вам пора.

\- Да, - я киваю, разглядывая носки ботинок. - Жаль только, что я не помню, что вы мне сказали… там. Тогда. А теперь, наверное, уже и не вспомню.

\- Когда именно? - я смотрю из-под ресниц и вижу, как Снейп едва заметно вздрагивает.

\- Когда мы его убивали, и я чуть тоже не…

\- Но ведь не ушел, - пожимает плечами Снейп.

\- Только потому, что вы мне что-то сказали… а я теперь не могу вспомнить, что.

\- Не имеет значения, - отмахивается он, - просто напомнил, что у вас есть друзья, которым будет жаль вас потерять.

Я медленно качаю головой, не отводя взгляда от его лица. Что-то здесь не так. Не могу понять, что, но не так.

\- Идите, наконец.

Я открываю дверь, ручка которой привычно ложится в пальцы, и еще раз пытаюсь поймать его взгляд. Тщетно. Выхожу и оглядываюсь:

\- До свидания, сэр.

\- Прощайте, Поттер.

В ту же секунду я ставлю ботинок на пути закрывающейся дверной створки:

\- Подождите! Вы же сказали, что останетесь на праздник!

\- Останусь! - рявкает он мне в лицо, - но надеюсь, что больше не буду вынужден слушать ваши бесконечные расспросы! Пытки у Тёмного лорда - и те были легче! Ну же, черт возьми! - он толкает меня, и дверь захлопывается прямо перед моим лицом.

Что ж, по крайней мере, его "прощайте" не означало, что мы больше вообще не увидимся. Хотя на вечере он, наверное, приложит все силы, чтобы не столкнуться лицом к лицу. Черт побери - а как ему удалось остановить мою магию? И что со мной такое происходит, что стало опасно спорить о чем-то важном - сразу все взрываться начинает…

Я предпочел бы остаться в больничном крыле и подольше не приходить в себя. Не для того, чтобы умереть - а просто чтобы всего этого не было. И вот этого последнего разговора - в особенности.

***

В госпитале я все-таки не остаюсь. Когда я на подкашивающихся ногах добредаю до галереи, ведущей в больничное крыло, меня перехватывают Рон и Невилл. Наверное, до этого момента только остатки гордости и отчаяния помогали мне держаться прямо - а теперь я медленно опускаюсь около стены, скользя по ней плечом, прямо на пол. Друзья подхватывают меня, закидывают мои руки к себе на плечи, и Невилл произносит негромко:

\- Гарри, мадам Помфри сказала, что у тебя сейчас обострены до предела реакции на любые внешние раздражители. Тебя нельзя даже по плечу толком хлопнуть. Поэтому ты и резких звуков не переносишь. Я это к чему говорю… Может, домой? Там лучше, чем в больничной палате. А покой мы тебе обеспечим. Симус уже собрался, он больше в нашей комнате не живет, Дин и я будем разговаривать шепотом, а про Рона ты сам знаешь, он не из крикливых.

Да уж, уши у меня многострадальные. Я усмехнулся бы, если бы силы оставались хоть на что-то, кроме сохранения равновесия. Но Невилл прав - одиночество сейчас кажется просто страшным. Лучше в гриффиндорскую спальню.

Как будто не было последнего месяца, снова приходит в голову. Рон и Невилл - вместе, готовые хоть на себе меня таскать, Симус, который больше не является ни угрозой, ни причиной плохого настроения…

\- Симус сам переехал? - спрашиваю я, чтобы не молчать.

\- Мы ему намекнули, что так будет лучше, - нарочито небрежно бросает Рон, - он ведь еще в кабинете Дамблдора понял. В его интересах было сделать вид, что все нормально. Не знаю, сказку про какого фестрала он придумает, чтобы объяснить, почему теперь в соседней спальне обретается, но слово дал, что молчать будет, как рыба.

\- Так как, Гарри? - снова говорит Невилл. Я киваю:

\- Ладно, не будем же мы тут до вечера стоять. Если доведете до башни - то пошли.

\- Мы да не доведем! - с готовностью фыркает Рон.

Они не задают вопросов. Не спрашивают, что я делал у Снейпа - хотя, наверное, Невилл догадывается о том, что между нами что-то было. Когда-то. Он неплохо меня узнал за то время, что мы были в ссоре с Роном. Они ведут меня, не давая ткнуться носом в пол, рядом с ними надежно - как раньше, а может, как никогда раньше. Как будто не было тяжелого мая. Как будто не было убийства. Как будто никогда не было вечерних занятий окклюменцией. Я зажмуриваю глаза и приказываю себе дышать. Он меня выгнал. Я не буду помнить о нем. Этого следовало ожидать. И чего я вообще хотел?

Он выходил меня - зачем-то. Никогда не пойму зачем, и с этой минуты больше не стану об этом думать. Не было. Ничего не было. Тех ночей - не было. "Все кончилось, только и всего". Я не буду искать встречи с ним на празднике. Прошлое - в прошлое… и Снейпа туда же.

***

Назавтра вечером в нашу комнату заглядывают Гермиона и Луна. Я лежу на кровати с поднятым пологом и делаю вид, что читаю - иногда в самом деле удается перелистнуть страницу-другую. В комнате светло и ярко от заката, Невилл и Рон увлеченно играют в шахматы. Дина нет - до праздника он, извинившись, аппарировал домой, на свадьбу двоюродного брата. Гермиона присаживается на кровать, Луна смущенно переминается с ноги на ногу. Я жестом предлагаю сесть. Она неуверенно улыбается и устраивается на самом краешке. Наверное, она впервые в комнате, где живут парни, а не девчонки. Я вопросительно приподнимаю брови, призывая начать разговор, и Гермиона тихо произносит:

\- А ты хочешь общаться? Потому что если ты устал, то мы и в другой раз придем.

\- Я хочу общаться, - киваю я, - причем все, с кем мне хочется это делать, здесь. Так что давай, рассказывай, что было, пока меня не было. Я просто говорю сейчас мало - не обращай внимания… Голос немного севший.

Я сорвал его вчера в кабинете Снейпа, пока пытался до него дозваться. А Снейпу, похоже, было наплевать, даже грохнись я в обморок, что уж там говорить о голосовых связках. Не смертельно же. Нашатырь под нос - и вон из моего кабинета.

Гермиона слушает - и как всегда слышит больше, чем я собирался сказать. Глаза у нее на секунду делаются очень внимательными - а потом враз занавешиваются ресницами.

Ну да. Все здесь, а остальные… никого больше не хочу видеть. Ни-ко-го.

\- Ладно, - говорит она после заминки, - мы, собственно, не за тем, чтобы узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Это и от Рона известно. Только нам, Гарри, не подумай, сводок никто не дает, - поправляется она, пытаясь пошутить, - я сама его расспрашиваю, а то ходит, как воды в рот набрав.

\- А чего я, радио, что ли? - откликается Рон от окна, и тут же добавляет, обращаясь к Невиллу: - Шах.

\- Уйй… - тянет тот, изображая отчаяние и дергая себя за волосы, а потом с неверящим выражением уставляется на доску.

Гермиона пожимает плечами и снова поворачивается ко мне - взглядом с Роном она обменяться успела, и в глубине глаз прячется улыбка. Но говорит она серьезно:

\- Гарри, мы пришли тебе объявить, что торжественный пир по случаю победы в магической войне с Волдемортом состоится завтра, в семь вечера. Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста, я всего лишь процитировала праздничное объявление у главного расписания. Большой зал уже убрали и украсили, я хотела тебя спросить… Ну в общем… Ты ведь пойдешь, правда?

Я прищуриваюсь и смотрю в проем окна, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в желто-розовом закатном небе. Смотрю так долго, что когда снова гляжу на Гермиону, поначалу приходится проморгаться, чтобы перед глазами перестали плавать яркие зеленоватые прямоугольники. Потом отворачиваюсь - но тут меня трогает за руку Луна:

\- Гарри, пойдем. Конечно, тебя никто не имеет права заставить, но ты должен быть почетным гостем. Просто… так будет правильно.

\- Да не нужен мне этот праздник, - устало говорю я, мотнув головой, - тем более что, уж не обижайтесь, туда ведь придется опять идти с "партнершей". Мне четвертого курса за глаза хватило. Гермиона пойдет с Роном, ты, Луна - с Невиллом, а я как дурак…

\- Я, вообще-то, пойду с Джинни, - сообщает Невилл между прочим, отвлекаясь от какой-то сложной перестановки фигур на доске и подмигивая мне.

Ух ты. Вот это новость. А куда же Дин Томас с горизонта Джинни делся?

\- Я не думала об этом, - передергивает плечами Луна, - потому что со мной точно никто идти не захочет. У меня сам знаешь, какая репутация.

\- Тогда пойдем, - говорю я внезапно и сажусь. По жилам будто разбегаются пузырьки от шампанского, сердце начинает колотиться в горле. - Со мной - ты пойдешь со мной?

Луна несколько секунд молчит, а потом поднимает голову:

\- С тобой? Да.

Я пойду на этот чертов выпускной, он же празднование моей победы. Войду в Большой зал под руку с верным другом, и не страшно, что с девушкой, потому что это все равно что пойти с Гермионой. И буду танцевать - потому что силы почти вернулись, говорить она меня заставлять не будет, а со слухом что-нибудь придумаю. И ни разу не посмотрю в ту сторону, где накроют стол для преподавателей. Буду шутить и смеяться - и пусть он меня именно таким и запомнит, не обращающим внимания, а потом больше никогда не увидит. Решено. Мы идем.

\- А знаешь, кто ведает музыкой, Гарри? - вдруг оживляется Рон, поднимая голову.

\- Кто?

\- Его бесценные братцы, - смеется Гермиона, - Рон уже всей школе уши прожужжал, что у нас будут самые крутые ди-джеи с самой клевой лондонской дискотеки! И мы не только услышим, что у них там за аппаратура и стоила ли она вбуханных денег, но даже увидим "самих" Фреда и Джорджа!

\- Только бы мне там не оглохнуть, - проговариваюсь я все-таки о своей тревоге.

\- Не волнуйся, я придумаю что-нибудь, - тут же обещает Гермиона, накрывая своей ладонью мою руку. - Это здорово, что мы тебя уговорили, так что я обязательно соображу, как поступить. Завтра днем доложу о результатах, командир. Идет?

\- Идет, - я тоже смеюсь, глядя, как она прикладывает пальцы к несуществующей пилотке. - Вольно!

Теперь мы смеемся вместе, а трое наших друзей из чистокровных магических семей смотрят на нас и удивленно переглядываются. Ну да - у них ведь не принято смотреть маггловские фильмы. Зато я за прошлое лето на полжизни вперед их насмотрелся, а у Гермионы это одно из развлечений, следующее за чтением.

\- Только, Рон, помни, ты мне обещал, что они найдут ту песню! - напоминает Гермиона, с ногами забираясь на кровать и прислоняясь спиной к одному из столбиков.

\- Ага, Фред уже сказал, что ищет, - рассеянно кивает тот в ответ и с удовлетворением отмечает: - Мат.

\- Вот черт! - Невилл вскакивает на ноги и растерянно смотрит на то, как его фигуры понуро уходят с доски. - Как тебе удается?

\- Ну, ты чуть ли не два часа боролся, - Рон тоже встает и хлопает Невилла по плечу, - если не надоело, то еще потом сыграем. Ты быстро учишься, честно.

\- Сыграем, - кивает Невилл. Он не выглядит особо расстроенным. - Ребята, кто-нибудь есть хочет? Давайте у эльфов попросим сливочного пива и чего-нибудь пожевать?

\- Давайте, - поддерживает его Луна, мимоходом глянув на меня, - мне, пожалуйста, пару эклеров.

\- А мне фисташек, - заказывает Гермиона, - только побольше.

\- Ты же напьешься! - оборачивается Рон. - И что я с тобой буду делать?

\- Тебе припомнить, что было в прошлый раз? - с готовностью отражает его нападение Гермиона. - Кто кого из Хогсмида уговаривал дойти, а не ложиться спать прямо в кафе у мадам Розмерты? - Рон краснеет и отворачивается, а Гермиона смеется - вроде бы поддразнивая, но ласково. - Я не напьюсь, - уточняет она, - мне еще завтра с утра в библиотеку.

\- А какую песню ты хочешь услышать? - спрашиваю я.

\- Да так… ты, наверное, не знаешь. Просто там слова очень хорошие - и Рон дал честное гриффиндорское, что пригласит под нее танцевать.

\- Тогда я точно пойду, - я рублю ладонью воздух, - хочу это видеть. Только… Луна, - она терпеливо ждет, пока я подберу нужные слова. - Я не буду все время танцевать. В этом смысле со мной идти - неудачное решение. Я просто… лучше сразу предупрежу, ладно?

Луна улыбается в ответ - только глазами, но дышать сразу становится легче:

\- Гарри, никаких проблем. Главное, когда будем входить в зал, не отдави мне ногу и не забудь налить первый бокал. А дальше сама разберусь, по ситуации. Я не буду к тебе лезть… я ведь все понимаю.

Ничего себе, избавила от смущения. "Всё"? Что - всё? Я пересиливаю себя и отвечаю как можно непринужденнее:

\- Насчет этого не беспокойся. И первый бокал, и второй… и танец тоже, - обреченно добавляю я под общий хохот. - Что я такого сказал? - пытаюсь я возмутиться, но получается неискренне, и я присоединяюсь к смеющимся друзьям.

***

Ночь перед обещанным торжеством мне, конечно, мирно проспать не удается. Снится какая-то ерунда, которой не помнишь спустя пять минут после пробуждения, а просыпаешься все равно на взводе. Утешает лишь то, что с утра к нам забегает Гермиона - она, кажется, Невилла уже вовсе стесняться перестала, а я про них с Роном знаю. Они быстро целуются - и внимание переключается на меня. Гермиона бесцеремонно падает на край моей кровати и роется в сумке, извлекая небольшой пузырек. В нем плещется что-то кофейного цвета.

\- Полночи не спала - делала, хорошо хоть, помнила, какие должны быть ингредиенты, - отчитывается она. - Пришлось кое за чем по школе пробежаться… В общем, это зелье без цвета и запаха, когда его наносишь на кожу. Смажь уши - лучше всего ваткой, чтобы как можно глубже жидкость попала. Смягчит шумовые эффекты. Голоса будешь слышать нормально, а музыка по перепонкам бить не будет. Вроде как ремень безопасности в автомобилях: и свободу не стесняет, и по салону мотаться не дает… Годится?

\- Да, спасибо, - отвечаю я благодарно и свинчиваю крышку. Запаха действительно нет - но неужели и цвета не будет? Вроде бы жидкость темная… Я смотрю пузырек на свет - и черно-кофейный превращается в темно-янтарный. - Что это?

\- Я же сказала, Гарри: зелье, - Гермиона взъерошивает мне волосы, - зачем тебе рецептура, ты что, решил стать провизором, аптекарем или зельеваром?

От последнего слова я даже не морщусь, но она перестает улыбаться и прикусывает губу.

\- Ничего, - отвечаю я, - все нормально, честное слово. Все в порядке. Ты молодец, не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить…

\- Напомни Рону вечером, что он обещал мне танец, - принужденно смеется Гермиона, - и пригласи танцевать Луну… Хотя бы раз. Ей это важно.

\- Важно? - переспрашиваю я с удивлением. - Да она вроде и идти не очень хотела?

\- Гарри… Не будь ты таким безнадежным представителем мужского рода, - насмешливо дергает бровью Гермиона, - тебе что, все надо словами объяснять?

\- И мне желательно тоже, - поднимает Рон руку, как на лекции. Гермиона не глядя отмахивается от него, продолжая смотреть на меня, а потом встает, со значением кивнув: - Я все-таки рассчитываю, что ты меня понял.

Я ничего не понял, если честно. Ладно - попробую вечером у самой Луны спросить. Она вроде бы понятнее формулирует.

Кажется, ликованием и в самом деле охвачена вся школа. По крайней мере, если бы я не знал, что в Хогвартсе готовится что-то грандиозное, то узнал бы, едва выйдя из комнаты. По коридорам носятся стайки оживленных девчонок, прогуливаются парни с блестящими от предвкушения вечера глазами, снуют в кои-то веки видимые - наверное, на постоянное поддерживание заклятий невидимости у них нет времени - домовые эльфы. К Большому залу даже приближаться жутковато. Но все это ерунда в сравнении с тем, какие на меня бросают взгляды, едва я покидаю гриффиндорскую гостиную. Как он сказал: эту славу я заслужил? Чем я ему так не угодил, что он мне ее предрек как удовольствие? Я просто не знаю, куда деваться - и когда в половине седьмого начинают собираться компании, чтобы вместе заходить и рассаживаться в Большом зале, меня уже бьет нервная дрожь. К счастью, ее никто, кроме Рона и Невилла, не замечает.

\- Успокойся, - Невилл кладет мне на плечо руку, - тебя не съедят, через час после начала уже не будут таращиться, а до того времени мы прикроем.

\- Желательно мантией-невидимкой, - я прерывисто вздыхаю. Сигарету бы сейчас. Я редко курю - но это как раз тот случай.

\- Да ладно тебе. Под мантией-невидимкой тебя вообще никто не увидит… Тебе оно надо? - неожиданно проницательно роняет Рон.

Нет. Этого мне не надо. Кое-кто должен меня увидеть. Непременно должен. Лишь бы мне его не видеть. Лучше всего вообще не заметить - не притворившись, а по-настоящему. Я ведь даже сказать, что он меня предал, не могу. Он с самого начала ничего не обещал, и наше время действительно кончилось. Да и не было "нашего" времени. Я и он - всегда порознь. Даже когда… Мы ведь ни разу не делили на двоих мысли. Разве что удовольствие. Так почему мне при одном воспоминании о Снейпе хочется с размаху запустить чем-нибудь в стену и заорать? Мне его прибить хочется - а я намереваюсь его игнорировать. Потому что против выступать бесполезно. Ему даже моя магия, которой, кажется, и Дамблдор теперь опасается - не повод для беспокойства. Он ее погасил позавчера, как будто на свечку дунул. Ну и ладно. Я же больше про него не думаю.

\- Гарри, Рон, Невилл, - раздается от порога, и в комнату входят все трое: Джинни, Гермиона и Луна. На Джинни черный джинсовый костюм, на Гермионе - открытое вечернее платье, а Луна в наглухо закрытом, но без рукавов. Только когда она проходит к окну, я замечаю, что у платья вырез на спине - глубокий настолько, что видна линия поясницы. Пепельные волосы уложены в высокую прическу, прозрачные глаза накрашены - подозреваю, что тут дело не обошлось без Джинни, у которой рыжая грива тоже забрана наверх, только одна прядь то ли случайно, то ли нарочно выпущена около уха. А гермионины кудри свободно падают на плечи - она, наверное, снова воспользовалась тем средством, которое заставляет их лежать послушно, волосок к волоску.

\- Мы готовы, - Джинни подходит к Невиллу и лукаво смотрит снизу вверх. В ярких глазах прыгают смешинки, потому что он глядит на младшую сестренку своего друга, приоткрыв рот. Я и так знал, что у Джинни хорошая фигура, как-никак она капитан нашей сборной по квиддичу - но теперь, в обтягивающей джинсе, она смотрится просто потрясающе - для тех, кто может оценить. Рукава курточки закатаны до локтей, на одной из брючных штанин сделан прорез, в котором светится круглое колено, и когда Невилл предлагает ей руку, на его лице расцветает гордость.

Гермиона подходит к точно так же утратившему дар речи Рону. Ее темно-вишневое платье с открытыми плечами позволяет увидеть в вырез декольте не то чтобы очень много… но Рон уж точно не допустит, чтобы ее приглашал танцевать кто-нибудь, кроме него. А я смотрю на Луну, обегаю взглядом хрупкие запястья, покатые плечи, линию шеи, крупные клипсы, почти полностью закрывающие уши. Если не знать, как открыто платье сзади, кажется, что она оделась не для вечера, а для скромных дружеских посиделок.

\- Ты чудесно выглядишь, - говорю я, разбивая затянувшуюся паузу. - Ты красивая.

Луна смотрит на меня очень серьезно, не могу понять, о чем она думает; а потом она слегка вздыхает. По-моему, ей грустно. Но я же искренне сказал? Никогда не пойму, как вести себя с девушками. Это был даже не комплимент, а констатация факта. Рон тоже сказал бы Гермионе, наверное, если бы слова нашел. А он стоит красный как рак и молчит. Больше никто ничего не произносит - две парочки влюбленно смотрят друг на друга, а я отвожу глаза, потому что чувствую, что у нас с Луной вовсе не те отношения, чтобы позволить долгие взгляды глаза в глаза.

\- Может быть, пойдем? - как будто читает мои мысли Гермиона. - Алаверды, Гарри: вы классно смотритесь. Все трое. И тебе очень идет этот ансамбль.

Ну, ансамбль - это спорный вопрос, но единственная шелковая серо-голубая рубашка оказалась опять же единственной вещью, которая будет уместно смотреться на предстоящей публичной экзекуции. Мантии не требуются, и то слава Богу. А джинсы я оставил те же самые, будничные. Так что ансамбль - сильно сказано… Однако пора.

\- Пойдемте, - соглашается Невилл, встряхивая головой и словно отгоняя наваждение.

Мы выходим из спальни, потом - из гриффиндорской гостиной, где нервно переминаются с ноги на ногу в ожидании подруг несколько наших однокурсников, и начинаем спускаться вниз. Я поступил, как мне велела Гермиона - зелье оказалось и впрямь чудодейственным. Я точно могу не бояться, что оглохну - уши как будто закрыли какими-то защитными пластинками. Я прекрасно слышу голоса друзей - но радостные вопли, которые слышатся уже на подходе к галерее, ведущей к Главному залу, не оглушают.

\- Рон!

\- Гарри! Невилл!

\- Ребята!

\- Девчонки!

Два огненно-рыжих смерча вырастают как из-под земли, и вымахавшие чуть не под два метра ростом Фред и Джордж сгребают нас в медвежьи объятия.

\- Сестричка! - проникновенно выдыхает Джордж, целуя руку Джинни, а потом хватает ее за талию и подбрасывает вверх, с удовольствием слушая, как она визжит.

\- Ах, мисс Грейнджер, вы хороши, как майская роза в цвету… - начинает Фред, хлопает себя ладонью по лбу и поправляется: - Виноват, июньская! - он уже тянется поцеловать Гермиону в щеку, но на пути встречает недвусмысленно сжатый кулак Рона. Гермиона закатывает глаза:

\- Ох, Мерлин, Рон… Твоя ревность…

\- Это не ревность, - отказывается Рон тут же, делая невинные глаза. Джинни фыркает.

\- Гарри и Луна, какой сюрприз, - ну вот, теперь и до нас добрались. - Счастливая парочка, да? А мы ни сном ни духом…

\- Фред, сделайте одолжение, - немедленно начинает Рон, видя, как я против воли заливаюсь краской. Кажется, теперь понимаю… И все подумают то же самое - потому что когда у Луны умер отец, именно я о ней беспокоился… А она могла пойти с Лавинией, а пошла со мной… Черт!

\- Одолжение? Какое, брательник? - немедленно вклинивается Джордж.

\- В сторону отойдем, - говорит Рон серьезно. Так серьезно, что это действует даже на счастливых сверх меры близнецов.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - перехватываю я его за руку.

\- Не беспокойся. Я не скажу ничего лишнего, - говорит он мне в ухо, - не хочу, чтобы они вам с Луной персональные танцы ставили и представляли ее, как твою большую и светлую любовь.

От последнего я вздрагиваю:

\- Нет уж, не надо.

\- И я о том же.

Они отходят в сторону, а я замечаю, что Луна снова вздыхает, глядя куда-то в сторону. Наверное, из-за меня. Но ведь она сама согласилась, и все было нормально - еще вчера!

Пару минут спустя Фред и Джордж кивают, и все трое братьев Уизли подходят к нам.

\- Всё о'кей, всё понятно, - Фред выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони, - всё поняли. Пошли готовить сцену и акустику - двадцать раз уже с утра перенастраивали.

\- Так вы с утра здесь? - удивляется доселе молчавший Невилл. - А в Гриффиндорскую башню подняться не судьба была?

\- Извини, друг, но не судьба, - виновато улыбаются близнецы, отвечая хором - как в давние времена. - Столько мороки, чтобы все звучало как надо - ты не представляешь.

\- Так вы же не музыканты! - негромко говорит Луна. Кажется, громогласный Фред не должен был ее услышать, но он мгновенно поворачивается и отвечает на удивление вежливо:

\- Нет, не музыканты. Но если звук будет фонить, хрипеть или просто откажет пара колонок и пропадет стереоэффект, спрос будет с нас - как с ди-джеев, которые всем этим рулят. Так что увидимся на празднике! Время, кстати, уже без десяти. Двигайте в зал, до скорого!

Они убегают, перебрасываясь шуточками между собой, а мы стоим, чувствуя, что выбрались из-под цунами.

\- Заводные у тебя братья, - наконец фыркает Невилл. - И здорово за этот год изменились - в школе такими пробивными вроде не были.

\- Развернулись, - с завистью смотрит вслед скрывшимся близнецам Рон. - Ладно. В зал так в зал. Давайте Гарри в середину, чтоб его на сувениры не порвали.

У меня такое чувство, что это не праздник по поводу победы. Это выпускной - мой личный выпускной, потому что ничто с завтрашнего дня уже не будет таким как раньше. Даже окончание Хогвартса не будет для меня таким знаковым. Я прощаюсь с собой - тем, каким был. Два последних дня прошли - можно честно признаться - в ожидании этого вечера, в безвременье. А сейчас все кончится. Мое настоящее как "Мальчика-который-выжил" станет прошлым, а вчерашние горести и неуверенность закроются лаковым глянцем настоящего, потому что я смог. Я справился. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать. И смогу в последний раз - не посмотреть, не оглянуться и не сорваться. Я глубоко вдыхаю. Да. Это мой день.

Я уверенно беру Луну за руку, устраиваю ее тонкое запястье у себя на локте, потом улыбаюсь и выпрямляюсь. И мы идем.

***


	38. Everything I am

Большой зал украшен цветами всех четырех факультетов, плавающими высоко над головами присутствующих фигурными свечами и - о нет - транспарантами. Хорошо хоть, что они немые, и лозунги вроде: "Да здравствует победа!" и - я зажмуриваюсь - "Ура нашему Гарри" бьют только в глаза, а не в уши. Я бы со стыда сгорел.

Большие факультетские столы убраны, вместо них по стенам в изобилии расставлены маленькие столики - на четверых, шестерых, восьмерых человек. Похоже, намечается настоящая вечеринка, главное, пережить торжественную часть. На столах стоят бутылки с незнакомыми марками. Мне незнакомыми, потому что Рон с Невиллом радостно перемигиваются. Гермиона ненавязчиво сжимает пальцы, свободно покоящиеся на руке Рона - а ногти у нее сегодня длинные:

\- Вот только попробуй напиться. Ты меня слышишь?

Рон кивает, пряча лукавую усмешку. Гермиона тоже усмехается, и он тут же перестает веселиться. Должно быть, до сих пор пугается, что Гермиона его насквозь видит.

\- Давайте вот сюда, - предлагает Джинни, махнув рукой в сторону уютного столика у стены. - Отсюда прекрасно видно сцену.

Когда только Фред и Джордж успели? Вместо преподавательского стола возвышается огромный диджейский пульт управления, от которого в разные стороны тянутся провода. Колонки, усилители, микрофоны, еще что-то, чему я даже названия не знаю, расставлено, подвешено, разве что не парит в воздухе по всему залу - а отсюда они будут, по всей видимости, этим руководить. Что интересно, провода протянуты не по полу, а чуть ли не под потолком зала, чтобы никто не убился. Вот это я понимаю, длина кабелей. Интересно, Дамблдор лично подсуетился, вызвав именно близнецов на вечер?

Мы устраиваемся за столиком, и Джинни немедленно протягивает руку к бутылке с усыпанной золотыми печатями этикеткой:

\- Мне вот этого, пожалуйста! И не особо налегайте, это мое любимое!

\- Не наглей, - рекомендует Рон, но бутылку откупоривает. - Не ты одна вересковый мед любишь.

\- Вересковый мед? - переспрашиваю я. - А что это?

\- Ты не знаешь? - улыбается Луна. - Очень вкусно, тебе стоит попробовать. Честное слово.

\- Дамы и господа! - перекрывает наш диалог усиленный микрофоном голос Джорджа. Никакое заклятье Соноруса не требуется. В зале наступает мгновенная неожиданная тишина, все взгляды устремляются на близнецов, стоящих около высоких микрофонов. - Мы собрались здесь в честь окончания великой магической войны. Сегодня не просто праздник, а праздник двойной: мир избавился от угрозы, а наш друг Гарри - от смертельного врага. Браво, Гарри!

Я опускаю голову, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши. Можно было и без уточнений обойтись, я бы пережил.

\- Торжественное слово предоставляется директору школы Хогвартс, профессору Дамблдору! - тоном конферансье провозглашает Фред.

\- Благодарю, мой мальчик, - знакомые глуховатые интонации Дамблдора не искажает даже маггловский микрофон. - Но думаю, что буду краток. Каждый из нас, здесь присутствующих, знает, кому обязан своим спокойствием и уверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Все мы испытываем любовь и огромную благодарность к Гарри, который совершил невозможное и одержал победу…

\- Гарри был не один, - цежу я сквозь зубы. Джинни бросает на меня быстрый тревожный взгляд.

\- …поэтому я с радостью и гордостью хочу вручить тебе, Гарри, орден Мерлина первой степени, чтобы сократить путь до Министерства и торжественные формальности, которых ты так не любишь.

Свет в зале гаснет - под сводами плывет запах задутых одним порывом свечей - а наш столик освещает и выхватывает из темноты внезапный свет прожектора. У меня нет слов. Цензурных - точно нет. Все смотрят на нас - а я-то надеялся не привлекать лишнего внимания! Впрочем, мне любое внимание кажется излишним. Лишь бы все забыли потом, где мы сидим. Мечтай, Гарри.

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, выйди сюда, - приглашающим тоном произносит в прежней звенящей тишине Фред. Я слышу, как зал затаивает дыхание. Зачем я пришел? Это даже не цирк… Это гладиаторская арена.

\- Я не пойду, - качаю я головой, и плевать, видят это за соседними столиками или нет. - Мне не нужен этот орден. Он за убийство. И даже если он кому и полагается по праву, так не мне.

\- Ты должен пойти, - говорит Невилл спокойно, - не малодушничай. Это только пять минут. А потом можешь его выбросить или подарить Гермионе как подвеску.

\- Вы что - знали? - я поворачиваюсь и тяжело смотрю на него.

\- Мы все знали, Гарри, - отвечает вместо Невилла Луна. - И ты тоже. Выйди - а потом будем пить вино и танцевать.

Я бы вышел… Если бы дело было только в ордене. Но там рядом - стол, накрытый для преподавателей. И я в самом деле не знаю, что хуже - увидеть, что он там, смотрящий на меня со своей скептической усмешкой как на пустое место и думающий, что я наслаждаюсь моментом - или узнать, что его там нет. Что мое имя на этих ужасных плакатах отбило у него всякое желание присутствовать.

Я парой движений поправляю слегка выползшую из-под ремня рубашку, отбрасываю назад волосы. Арена так арена. Смотри на меня - а я на тебя не буду.

\- Удачный цвет, - говорит Гермиона вполголоса, напряженно переплетя пальцы.

\- Что?

\- Очень удачно подобранная рубашка, - повторяет она невыразительно. Кто о чем, а Гермиона вдруг о внешнем виде. Беспокоится, как я буду смотреться? Я встаю. Пока я иду, лавируя между столиками, к возвышению, на котором стоит директор с алой бархатной коробочкой в руке, свет прожектора сопровождает меня, ни разу не выпустив из освещенного круга. Не забыть бы потом убить за это Фреда и Джорджа. Преподавательский стол остается справа, я так сжимаю челюсти, что делается больно, но мне удается не бросить туда ни одного взгляда. Даже мельком. Я подхожу к директору и смотрю на него, не пытаясь скрыть, что хмурюсь.

\- Я же сказал, что мне это не нужно, сэр, - говорю я, отвернувшись от микрофона.

\- Гарри, я прислушался ко всем твоим просьбам, но в этой - и только в этой - вынужден отказать, - так же тихо отвечает директор. - Ты оскорбишь всю магическую общественность, если не примешь орден. Он вручается тебе по праву.

\- Ладно, - я переступаю с ноги на ногу, - давайте только поскорее.

Все время, пока Дамблдор, продолжая что-то говорить, открывает футляр, извлекает оттуда золотую бляху - я даже не рассматриваю, как она выглядит - и прикалывает ее к моей рубашке, я смотрю в темноту - ориентировочно туда, где сидят мои друзья. И исчезнуть ведь отсюда по-тихому теперь не получится: все кроме них решат, что я приходил ради ордена и нарочно повыламывался перед получением.

\- Поздравляю, Гарри, - говорит Дамблдор, протягивая мне руку. Я замечаю, что в его голосе официальности стало больше, чем отеческой доброты, и это мне импонирует. По крайней мере, можно рассчитывать на честность. - Мы гордимся тобой.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - говорю я очень вежливо, - только вы преувеличили мои заслуги. Если бы не помощь… - он тревожно глядит на меня во время этой заминки, и я усмехаюсь его почти-испугу: - не помощь всех моих друзей, у меня ничего бы не получилось. Это не только моя награда.

Лишь несколько человек в зале слышат двойной смысл, который я вкладываю в свои слова, но только их мнение и имеет цену.

\- Конечно, Гарри, конечно. Скромность всегда была одним из твоих главных качеств, - примирительно говорит Дамблдор, и я явственно слышу справа фырканье. Знакомый короткий резкий выдох. Мне тоже хочется усмехнуться, но в лице ничего не меняется:

\- Это не скромность. Это правда. Могу я идти? Иначе, боюсь, верескового меда мне не достанется.

Смех и аплодисменты оглушили бы, если бы не гермионино зелье. Я прищурившись смотрю на Дамблдора, он отвечает не менее пристальным взглядом. Я выполнил то, что вы от меня хотели, молча говорю я. Теперь дайте уйти. Дамблдор кивает. Я тут же спускаюсь с четырех ступенек импровизированной сцены. Прохожу на свое место, не оборачиваясь, и знаю - знаю абсолютно точно - когда так жжет между лопатками, он смотрит мне в спину.

\- Что ж. Поскольку официальную часть сегодняшнего мероприятия на этом можно считать закрытой, предлагаю переходить к развлекательной, - бодро говорит директор, убедившись, что я уселся на свое место. - Передаю командование вечером близнецам Уизли и надеюсь, что их дискотека хотя бы вполовину так хороша, как о ней говорят бывавшие там люди. - Он подмигивает и уступает место у микрофона будто материализовавшемуся из воздуха Джорджу. Тот широко ухмыляется:

\- Сегодня здесь собрались только наши ровесники - хэй, малыши-третьекурсники, это и вас касается, и даже первого и второго курсов, которых загонят спать через три часа - но до этого времени вы оторветесь по полной! А раз здесь нет ни родителей, ни представителей власти - разумеется, это не касается наших уважаемых преподавателей, - он коротко кланяется в их сторону, - то это дискотека, а не прием, и музыка будет соответствовать! Итак, мы начинаем!

Первый танец, как водится, открывают преподаватели. Медленный, постепенно ускоряющий ритм вальс раздается сразу со всех сторон - громко, но не оглушающе, как будто музыка накатывает волнами. Мы переглядываемся, и Рон озвучивает общее мнение:

\- Под это не пойдем.

Согласно кивнув, Джинни вытягивает вперед руку со все еще пустым бокалом:

\- Может, для начала все-таки выпьем? И налей Гарри меда, он не пробовал.

\- Сам помню, - бурчит Рон, разливая всем густую пахучую жидкость. Она пряно пахнет летним лугом и сотами.

\- Ну что же… За победу, - говорит Гермиона в повисшей паузе. - За тебя, Гарри.

\- За тебя, - хором подхватывают остальные. Я перевожу взгляд с лица на лицо, чувствуя, как дрожат губы, и улыбаюсь:

\- Спасибо, ребята. Надеюсь, это и правда был конец всей истории.

\- Или начало новой, - философски замечает Невилл, - ладно, будь здоров. И давайте же выпьем!

Мы смеемся и чокаемся, я смотрю на шесть рук, сошедшихся над столом, и думаю о том, что счастлив. Не могу не быть счастлив сейчас. Кажется, это уже даже правда.

Преподавательский состав танцует вальс - Дамблдор кружит МакГонагалл, Флитвик, несмотря на свой миниатюрный рост - профессора Стебль, Трелони и профессор Вектор пригласили друг друга и медленно проплывают мимо нас - обе в строгих вечерних платьях. Я отхлебываю из своего бокала, смакуя во рту мед, и смотрю на Снейпа, который ведет мадам Пинс. Его руки уверенно поддерживают ее на поворотах, одна лежит на талии, вторая держит руку библиотекаря, фиксируя танцевальную позу. Отсюда кажется, что их пальцы переплетены. И еще почему-то - что Снейп бледен. Наверное, ему весь этот шум-гам вокруг моей персоны уже оскомину набил. Я глотаю мед и поворачиваюсь к Луне, которая смотрит на меня, ожидая, что я скажу по поводу продегустированного:

\- Ну и как?

\- Горчит немного. А впрочем, в самом деле нормально. Можно мне еще - тут количество бутылок сегодня ограничено или нет?

\- Насколько я понимаю, нет, - со значением поднимает бровь Невилл. - Или ограничение не распространяется на наш столик.

\- Почему? - поворачивается к нему Гермиона.

\- Добби, - только и произносит Невилл в ответ, и я понимающе усмехаюсь. Что ж, значит, появилась программа-минимум: не напиться вместо Рона. Или напиться? Нет - не буду. Хочу до конца и в деталях запомнить происходящее.

Новая песня, которая раздается из колонок по всему залу, уже быстрая. Кроме того, близнецы, наверное, решили, что раз уж не могут предложить живой музыки, то дискотечное оформление должно быть на высоте. По стенам разбегаются разноцветные блики и многочисленные искорки. Они даже звездный шар где-то умудрились достать и трансфигурировать - размеры впечатляют.

\- Эх, - говорит Джинни, потягиваясь и вставая, - ну, кто как, а я танцевать.

Немного подумав, Невилл присоединяется к ней, а мы вчетвером пересиживаем еще две песни - пытаясь разговаривать и не охрипнуть. Хорошо, что стол небольшой и через него можно нагнуться почти к уху собеседника.

\- Гарри! - говорит Гермиона, я читаю у нее по губам свое имя и наклоняюсь вперед:

\- Да?

\- Пойдем танцевать!

Я как можно энергичнее мотаю головой.

\- Пойдем-пойдем, - не обращает она внимания, - нечего киснуть. Люди близнецам за их дискотеки деньги платят, а мы сидим!

\- Да ты же сама терпеть не могла такие тусовки! Ты бы и даром не пошла, если бы не этот вечер! - возражаю я. - Не хочу я там дергаться!

\- Вставай давай!

Ну почему она всегда такая настырная? Я молча отодвигаюсь и еще раз наполняю медом бокал. Бутылка, видимо, зачарована на неиссякаемость. Гермиона наклоняется к Рону и что-то говорит ему, время от времени пожимая плечами. Он с минуту слушает, потом кивает и встает.

\- Луна, не хочешь пойти потанцевать? - спрашивает он у притихшей в последние десять минут рэйвенкловки. Она несколько удивленно поднимает глаза, потом молча встает и подает ему руку. Правда, под такую мелодию танцевать вместе означает только ритмично дрыгаться друг против друга, но это, видимо, не имеет значения. Я прослеживаю взглядом, как они доходят до танцующих, как вливаются в толпу, и отворачиваюсь - как раз для того, чтобы увидеть, что Гермиона встала и нависает надо мной, как неотвратимый рок.

\- Гарри, я кому сказала - подъем!

Я сердито смотрю на нее снизу вверх и отказываюсь подняться. Тогда она тянет меня за руку. Чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом, я встаю и уже готовлюсь высказать ей все, что думаю по этому поводу, но Гермиона быстро прижимает к моим губам указательный палец, а потом кладет руки на плечи и снова приближает свои губы к моему уху.

\- Гарри, напиться - это не вариант и не выход, - говорит она, и я не могу даже сделать вид, что не слышу - ее зелье работает превосходно.

\- Да не собираюсь я напиваться… - начинаю я, но она не дает закончить фразу:

\- А что ты в таком случае делаешь? И вид у тебя очень мрачный. Вы такие здесь одни, наверное. А ведь главные герои.

\- Ты о ком? - я чувствую, что от лица отхлынула кровь, так уверенно она это произнесла.

\- О тебе и о Снейпе, разумеется, - вздыхает Гермиона, теплое дыхание касается моей шеи. - Слушай, не знаю, что там у вас произошло - и, заметь, не спрашиваю. Но я вижу, что вы оба как палкой пришибленные. Я же не слепая. Ты сегодня так здорово выглядишь - сколько раз тебе надо сказать, чтобы ты поверил? - тебе так идет этот голубой цвет… Если бы я знала тебя меньше, решила бы, что это провокация… Ну сделай же что-нибудь, Гарри! Что ты здесь - всю ночь просидишь?

\- Да что я могу сделать, - меня прорывает, но я не повышаю голоса: - Он меня выкинул. Сказал, что все, ради чего мы встречались, кончено. Исчерпано. Финиш, понимаешь? Я должен еще что-то делать? Я не знаю, что. Я все ему сказал. Он велел убираться. Я ему сто лет не нужен.

\- То-то он глаз с тебя не сводил на вручении.

Я чувствую, как на лице проступает ухмылка:

\- Еще бы. Заело, наверное, что я на него внимания не обратил. Ничего - танец преподавательский уже кончился, так что его и в зале-то нет. В любом случае можно не дергаться.

\- Он уже минут пятнадцать как стоит у одной из колонн и смотрит в нашу сторону! - кричит Гермиона неожиданно. Наверное, на ней сказывается обстановка - раньше она никогда так не повышала на меня голос - и в нем не было таких интонаций. А уж что именно она говорит…

\- Врешь! - кричу я в ответ и уже собираюсь демонстративно оглянуться по сторонам, чтобы уличить ее во лжи, но Гермиона вцепляется мне в плечи:

\- Твою мать, Гарри! Стой спокойно и прекрати вести себя как дурак! Ты пойдешь танцевать - и ты будешь танцевать, потому что если тебе так хочется продемонстрировать безразличие, то это надо делать грамотно! Ты герой этого праздника - и это правда, в любом случае это правда! Тобой восхищаются! Так веди себя так, чтобы Снейпу стало жаль, что он от тебя отказался!

\- Не буду я ничего делать для этого! - я зло отбрасываю от себя ее руки. - Не надо вести со мной воспитательных бесед - не время, не место, и вообще уже поздно, я взрослый!

\- Ты? Взрослый? - она так знакомо кривит губы, что я вздрагиваю. - Не будь трусом - тогда, может, я тебе и поверю.

\- Я не трус! Я не хочу танцевать! Я не хочу всего этого! Я хочу свалить отсюда и не могу, потому что на меня все пялятся!

\- Ты еще зарыдай!

Если бы она была парнем, я бы ее ударил. Но Гермиону я ударить не могу - поэтому только мрачно смотрю на нее и делаю попытку еще раз сесть на стул. Она заступает мне дорогу к нему:

\- Еще раз и по буквам: Гарри, ты будешь танцевать. Ты хорошо танцуешь - в гостиной у тебя всегда здорово получалось. Давай. Ты можешь это сделать. Даже если тебе больно - ты хочешь, чтобы он видел твою боль?

Я закрываю глаза и медленно считаю до трех. Видел мою боль? Он видел только, когда мне было физически плохо. Сегодня я удачно держу лицо - я знаю, что удачно, потому что периодически сам верю разыгрываемой роли. Так что ничего он не видит. И Гермиона врет - он не смотрит на меня. Я бы знал. Песня заканчивается, и Гермиона вздыхает:

\- Так. По меду - и на танцплощадку. Ты меня понял?

Я удивленно открываю глаза и вижу, как она разливает сладкий, горячащий кровь напиток. Мы молча чокаемся - причем она неотрывно смотрит мне в глаза - ставим опустевшие бокалы на стол и беремся за руки.

\- Пошли, - говорит она решительно. Мне не остается ничего другого кроме как подчиниться. Можно же позволить хоть кому-то решать за меня? Даже если я соглашаюсь на это осмысленно, а не так, как с ним. С ним… Он меня просто не спрашивал, он делал. А мне это нравилось.

Приехали. Только таких открытий самого себя мне и не хватало.

Прежде чем я понимаю, что Гермиона вытащила меня в середину зала, до меня доходит, что песня будет медленной. По первым тактам было не разобрать, но сейчас… И отступать некуда. Я негодующе смотрю на Гермиону, она задорно улыбается и кладет руки мне на плечи:

\- Надеюсь, за это Рон нас не убьет.

Я безнадежно качаю головой, а потом неожиданно для самого себя смеюсь. Искренне, без надрыва, которого боялся. Гермиона всегда добивается того, чего хочет. Вот сейчас ей захотелось со мной танцевать - и мы будем это делать. Я опускаю руки ей на талию, она проводит ладонью по моему затылку, приглаживая длинные и все равно взъерошенные волосы. Я не знаю эту песню. Танцующих пар не очень много, но Джинни с Невиллом и Луна с Роном здесь - одни улыбаются друг другу, вторые серьезно и сосредоточенно о чем-то разговаривают. Гермиона не прижимается ко мне, за что ей большое спасибо, зато водит кончиками пальцев по моим плечам. Как бы Рон и вправду нас не убил. В конце концов я смотрю ей в глаза:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Что надо, - следует лаконичный ответ, - пожалуйста, сделай вид, что танцевать тебе нравится.

\- Да ты и неплохо танцуешь, что его делать-то? - недоуменно пожимаю я плечами, и Гермиона морщит нос:

\- Тогда сделай вид, что тебе очень нравится. Если бы ты знал, что происходит, тебе бы и нравилось, я тебя уверяю.

\- А что происходит? - наученный первым опытом, я не оборачиваюсь, но голос меня выдает: - На нас опять кто-то смотрит?

\- Нет, - с искренним удовлетворением отзывается она, - вот как раз теперь на нас показательно не смотрят. Примерно как ты десять минут назад. Только у него не вересковый мед. У него, по-моему, виски.

\- Ты что - с такого расстояния видишь содержимое чужих стаканов? - интересуюсь я, не уточняя, о ком идет речь. Зачем притворяться.

\- Нет, но текучесть жидкости при наливании из бутылки в любом случае заметна. Скорость розлива от этого повышается.

\- Ты безнадежна, - я смеюсь, - ответственно тебе говорю, что таким образом школьные знания едва ли кто применял.

\- Должны же они служить в повседневной жизни.

Танец заканчивается, и мы останавливаемся. Друзья пробираются к нам.

Близнецы время от времени называют песни, которые ставят, но я не прислушиваюсь. Как ни странно, Гермиона оказалась права - я действительно начал получать от происходящего удовольствие. Мы танцуем, иногда возвращаясь к столу - посидеть, отдышаться, выпить холодной воды. На столе появился запотевший глиняный кувшин с теми же свойствами, что и у бутылок с медом и красным вином. Он неиссякаем. Вино открыли Рон и Невилл и несколько минут пытались объяснить мне происхождение винограда и магические свойства местности, где он произрастает. В конце концов они оставили попытки перекричать друг друга и просто чокнулись со мной - я остался верен меду.

На очередной медленный танец я, помня о том, что обещал, приглашаю Луну. Ее тонкая талия под моими руками легко изгибается, когда мы скользим в такт музыке, а ладони на плечах чуть подрагивают, когда мои волосы задевают ее пальцы. Я не решаюсь спросить, почему Гермиона велела мне не быть "безнадежным представителем мужского рода" и пригласить ее в обязательном порядке. Глядя в ее глаза, которые сегодня голубые, а вовсе не серые, я только смущенно улыбаюсь и стараюсь в самом деле не встать ей ненароком на ногу. Она танцует как-то совсем иначе, чем Гермиона - как будто боится лишний раз меня коснуться. У Гермионы это получалось само собой, а у нее выходит с некоторым усилием. Всякий раз, когда Луна нечаянно прижимается ко мне, она улыбается и отодвигается. Я раньше никогда толком не танцевал с девушками - опыт четвертого курса здорово подточил мою уверенность в себе, но теперь понимаю, что, наверное, дело было не в танцах. Дело было в Парвати. И в том, что она была - не Чу. Я не могу представить себе того, кто пригласил бы танцевать меня - и не разрешаю себе об этом думать ни секунды. Я приглашаю сам. И мне нравится. А потом, когда все это кончится, будет хоть, что хорошего вспомнить. Я не смотрю, здесь ли он еще. Мне безразлично.

Цветомузыка, ароматы разных парфюмов, блестящие глаза, смех, а кое-где уже и поцелуи - все это опьяняет не хуже меда, и я не знаю, сколько проходит времени до того, как Фред произносит в микрофон:

\- Следующую песню мы хотим поставить для нашего младшего брата Рона и его подруги - очаровательной всезнайки Гермионы! - у Гермионы вспыхивают щеки, и она молча грозит Фреду кулаком. Он кивает, найдя ее взглядом, и невозмутимо продолжает: - Композиция, вероятно, незнакома большинству присутствующих, потому что поет маггловская певица… Но это любимая песня наших друзей, и мы нашли ее! Ребята, - голос его теплеет, - надеюсь, вы останетесь довольны. Итак - "Цвет ночи", песня из неизвестного, но классного по определению фильма!

Аплодисменты, которые поначалу были жидкими, переходят в овацию. В конце концов, людям, наверное, все равно, подо что танцевать. Первые такты плывут по полутемному Большому залу, и я уже ищу глазами Луну, чтобы пригласить ее, когда начинается текст. Если бы песню не анонсировали, я бы не прислушался к словам - какая разница, в самом деле? Если прислушиваться к попсовым шлягерам, то или смеяться над рифмами будешь, либо напьешься - потому что они все об одном и том же. О том, чего нет. Но песню просила Гермиона - и просила давно, так что близнецы и впрямь искали в маггловских магазинах диск…

You and I moving in the dark  
Мы с тобой движемся во тьме -

Bodies close but souls apart  
Тела близки, а души порознь.

Shadowed smiles, secrets unrevealed  
Улыбки спрятаны, тайны не раскрыты …

I need to know the way you feel  
Мне нужно знать, как ты чувствуешь…

Нежность интонаций - и странная тоска в голосе. От первых строк я внезапно чувствую, как пресекается дыхание. Я застываю на середине шага - а певица озвучивает то, чего я никогда не сказал бы вслух.

I'll give you everything I am  
Я отдам тебе все, чем я являюсь

And everything I want to be  
И все, чем хочу быть -

I'll put it in your hands  
Я вложу в твои руки…

Рон и Гермиона танцуют, глядя друг другу в глаза, между ними сейчас такое полное взаимопонимание, какого я никогда раньше не замечал. Джинни и Невилл, кажется, куда-то вышли. Сбоку от меня стоит Луна, но я не могу заставить себя встретиться с ней взглядом. Она сама могла бы пригласить меня на эту песню… Да? Я правильно понял? Я горько смеюсь - а голос продолжает, безжалостно выворачивая наизнанку все мои сокровенные желания:

If you could open up to me oh  
Если бы ты мог открыться для меня…

Can't we ever get beyond this wall  
Неужели мы никогда не пробьем эту стену?

'Cause all I want is just once  
Потому что все, чего я хочу -

To see you in the light  
Увидеть тебя на свету.

But you hide behind  
А ты прячешься

The color of the night  
за цветом ночи…

Его мантия, черные волосы, непроницаемые глаза… Цвет ночи… наших ночей… И отчуждение, воздвигнутое с первой встречи, с первого класса, а теперь старательно поддерживаемое… отказался от меня - почему? Я поворачиваю голову - и сталкиваюсь взглядом со Снейпом. Он неподвижно сидит за столом - и хотя отсюда я не могу поручиться, что он видит меня, я почему-то все равно это знаю. Я закусываю край ладони, чтобы удержаться от ругательства - или от крика. Я обещал себе не срываться. И не сорвусь.

Все, что между нами было, он делал для меня. Это мы выяснили. Не для волшебного мира, не для Дамблдора. Для меня. Но зачем это ему? Он мне не ответил. А теперь делает вид, что ничего и не было.

I can't go on running from the past  
Я не могу продолжать бежать от прошлого.

Lave has torn away this mask  
Поток сорвал эту маску

And now like clouds like rain I'm drowning and  
И сейчас я тону, как облака, как дождь

I blame it all on you  
И виню во всем тебя.

I'm lost - God save me...  
Я заблудился - Боже спаси…

I'll give you everything I am  
Я отдам тебе все, чем я являюсь

And everything I want to be  
И все, чем хочу быть…

Песня гонит меня, я закрываю руками уши, чтобы не слышать. Не слушать. Гермиона что - нарочно хотела, чтобы я рехнулся? "Everything I am"… Он знает - один он знает, что я такое есть на самом деле. А я о нем не знаю ничего. Ладно, сходить с ума - так хоть с музыкой. В самом прямом смысле. Я выпрямляюсь, встряхиваю головой - не думать о том, у кого перенял этот жест - и иду к преподавательскому столу.

Он видит мое приближение - я иду уверенно и ровно, не предположить, что вообще пил - и в его лице что-то закрывается. Ну нет. Не в этот раз. Не пройдет!

\- Профессор Снейп, - громко говорю я, чтобы перекричать музыку, но продолжая стоять прямо и не наклоняясь ни на дюйм, - надо поговорить.

Он отрицательно качает головой, глядя мимо меня в зал.

\- Вы не поняли, сэр, - говорю я, скрещивая руки на груди, - я сказал, мне необходимо поговорить с вами. И я поговорю, даже если для этого мне придется отобрать у Фреда микрофон! А вас мои друзья не выпустят из зала - так что волей-неволей меня выслушаете!

\- Поттер, вы пьяны, - с отвращением бросает он, все так же не глядя на меня.

\- Да ни черта! - я смеюсь, сам слыша в смехе ярость пополам с отчаянием. Пусть я выдаю себя этим. Он все равно завтра уезжает! - Я не пьян. Я имею право знать! И если вам страшно посмотреть мне в глаза…

Он вскидывает голову, как будто я подловил его на слабо, и его взгляд не уступает моему: в нем чуть ли не неистовство:

\- Нам не о чем говорить! Все сказано!

\- Не все! - я опираюсь руками на стол и приближаю свое лицо к его. Пусть ударит, если рука поднимется. - Давайте выйдем!

Я жду тебя, стоя в свете дня,  
Но ты прячешься за цветом ночи…  
Пожалуйста - выйди из цвета ночи…

Песня кончается, хотя я уже почти не слышу слов из-за бешеного биения сердца. Я знаю все, что можно было сказать в этом тексте.

\- Отвяжитесь, Поттер, лучше пойдите еще потанцуйте! У вас отлично получается, не понимаю, что вас отвлекло! - Снейп тянется к бутылке на столе. Ай да Гермиона. И правда виски. Что, он сидит тут один весь вечер и пьет?

Я хватаю его за запястье и с вызовом бросаю в лицо:

\- Ревнуешь?

Он вырывает руку:

\- Поттер, отойдите по-хорошему.

\- А то что? - интересуюсь я, прищуриваясь.

\- А то пожалеете.

\- Да ну? - я запрокидываю назад голову и смеюсь, - попробуйте. Мне все равно.

Его взгляд останавливается на ордене, приколотом к моей рубашке. Ох ты - я и забыл. Быстро меня друзья отвлекли. Я одним движением сдираю его - так, что ткань трещит, и Снейп смотрит на меня в недоумении:

\- Что вы делаете?

\- Не хочу, чтобы вы отвлекались на посторонние предметы, пока я с вами разговариваю, - говорю я нагло, засовывая орден в задний карман джинсов. Он машинально прослеживает движение:

\- Поттер, это награда.

\- Мне все равно. - Мне и в самом деле наплевать. - Вы выйдете - или попросить со сцены?

Он очень неприязненно смотрит на меня, и я поднимаю брови. Ну да, я могу. Ты знаешь. Когда доводят, я и не такое могу.

Снейп медленно встает со стула и оценивающе смотрит сверху вниз:

\- Куда?

\- Куда угодно, где не так орет музыка, остальное неважно.

Он мгновение медлит, а потом направляется к двери, из которой обычно появляется на завтрак. Не замешкавшись ни секунды, я следую за ним. Уже поймав дверь плечом, я оборачиваюсь - многие смотрят нам вслед. Я захлопываю за собой тяжелую створку. Весь волшебный мир счастлив. Вот пусть и упиваются этим. А я попробую впервые сделать хоть что-то для себя.

***

В коридоре не темно, как я вначале опасался. Здесь тусклый свет редко попадающихся факелов. Снейп запирает за нами дверь, чтобы не сунулись любопытные, и делает приглашающий жест:

\- Говорите.

От резкого перехода к тишине я на какой-то миг теряюсь.

Мнусь, не решаясь поднять глаза, и жду, когда он пройдется по поводу моей внезапной застенчивости на фоне недавних воплей. Но Снейп молчит. Я откашливаюсь и начинаю совсем не так уверенно, как собирался:

\- Сэр… пожалуйста, поверьте - я не пьяный. Я выпил совсем немного, и это было часа два или три назад. Поэтому…

Он хмыкает в знак того, что слышал меня, но ничего не говорит. Тогда я вскидываю голову. Если не сейчас, то никогда - это понятно без объяснений.

\- Сэр, вы сказали, что делали все, что делали - ради меня… Вы так сказали два дня назад. Я запомнил.

\- И что? - можно подумать, я сказал какую-то несусветную чушь. Его голос мог бы заморозить - но меня сейчас обжигает.

\- Тогда скажите мне только одно. Зачем это надо было вам? Лично вам? - В тишине не слышно даже дыхания. Напряжение заставляет меня ежиться. - Сэр? - я настойчиво всматриваюсь в его лицо и пытаюсь разглядеть хотя бы проблеск эмоций. Ничего.

\- Поттер, я сказал вам, ради какой цели я действовал. Личные мотивы моих поступков вас не касаются, - голос бесстрастен, и это выводит из себя больше всего:

\- Касаются, раз спрашиваю. И буду спрашивать, пока не получу ответа. Я имею право знать - вы не находите? - имею право быть в курсе причин, по которым вы со мной спали. Потому что из благотворительности просто не получилось бы. Вы меня хотели. Я помню. И тогда вы ничего не имели против моего присутствия.

\- Поттер, вы сами слышите в своих словах прошедшее время?

\- Не сбивайте меня с толку…

\- Вас и сбивать не надо. Все кончилось. Потому что кончилось время действия нашего уговора. Чего ради вы вытащили меня сюда и задаете бессодержательные вопросы?

\- Потому что мне плохо! - кричу я в полный голос и подскакиваю к нему, сжав кулаки. Кажется, однажды я на него так уже кидался. - Мне плохо - а тебе что, хорошо? Да? Я видел, как хорошо! Сидел там и пил! Не надо врать, что тебе неинтересно, о чем я говорю! Это неправда!

Снейп вздрагивает от того, как я ору. Не думаю, что от смысла слов - скорее решил, что я на его глазах двинулся рассудком.

\- Поттер, - чуть ли не впервые в жизни я слышу не злость, не гнев, а подлинную тревогу, - вы мелете чушь!

\- Да, я мелю чушь! Как всегда! А ты врешь! Потому что я вспомнил - там, в зале, пока шел к тебе! Я вспомнил, Северус, а ты не имел права не сказать мне - я ведь мог забыть навсегда!

\- Что именно вспомнил? - он отступает, а я на полшага придвигаюсь. От меня, наверное, сейчас даже пахнет болью, я чувствую, что лицо сводит гримасой, которая… которая его пугает.

\- Я вспомнил, что ты мне сказал! "Ты мой"! Ты назвал меня своим - ты сам подтвердил потом, что это была правда! Я помню! Помню! - у меня прорывается короткое сухое рыдание. - Почему нужно быть такой сволочью всегда, везде, во всем, что касается тебя лично! Почему ты мне не сказал! Ты выхаживал меня как сиделка - мне рассказали! А теперь ты от меня отказываешься! Ради Бога, Северус!

До меня даже не доходит, что он молчит. Когда мои сжатые кулаки с размаху опускаются ему на грудь, меня колотит крупный озноб. Он перехватывает мои напряженные запястья, второй рукой ловит за плечи:

\- Успокойся. Перестань. Это просто нервы.

\- Нервы? - я хрипло выдыхаю, - причем тут нервы! Не пытайся от меня отговориться. Я хочу знать. Зачем тебе это все было нужно. Почему не нужно теперь. И почему ты говоришь это, а мне кажется, что я вижу совершенно другое!

\- Для чего?

\- Надо, - повторяю я упрямо, - мне это важно. Мучить меня можно, а ответить нет?

\- Ты и без посторонней помощи неплохо себя мучаешь. Ответа, который тебя устроил бы, не существует. Успокойся - иначе мне придется поить тебя успокоительным. У тебя истерика, Поттер.

\- Нет у меня никакой истерики! - огрызаюсь я, пытаясь убедить себя высвободиться. Но он держит так крепко, что у меня просто отказывает воля. Завтра он уедет. Я с задушенным стоном опускаю голову ему на плечо, прячу лицо.

\- Тебе больно?

\- А тебе не все равно? - мое дыхание щекочет его шею, наверное, так же, как гермионино вечность назад щекотало мою. Неужели она подстроила тот танец? Ведь я видел… Видел в его глазах ревность.

\- Поттер, ваши нервы так долго были предметом моей головной боли, что это вошло в привычку: беспокоиться о вас.

\- Поэтому ты и уезжаешь, - заключаю я, не принимая этого "вы". - Нарочно возьму и подохну здесь без тебя.

\- Очень умный довод.

\- Главное, прочувствованный, - я почти улыбаюсь. Снейп приподнимает мою голову:

\- Ты сам веришь тому, что говоришь, или медовая настойка лишила тебя остатков ума?

\- Да, мне больно, - сообщаю я невпопад, не зная, к чему относится мое замечание: к тому, что его пальцы прихватили мой подбородок или к чему-то еще.

\- Поттер, с сожалением должен констатировать, что своими руками вырастил из вас чудовище, - как ни абсурдно, но ему, кажется, весело. Над чем смеемся, профессор? Надо мной, над собой или над ситуацией в целом? Не спрошу.

Он отстраняет меня, я тут же отступаю в сторону и складываю руки на груди. Снейп все с той же странной усмешкой расцепляет их, берет меня за запястье, не позволяя даже толком взять себя за руку, и делает шаг вглубь коридора. Я машинально следую за ним, не понимая происходящего. Он что - решил от меня лично избавиться? Отвести домой? Хотя нет… Эта ветка коридора идет вниз… Момент.

\- Мы идем в подземелья?

\- Можешь вернуться на дискотеку, - предлагает он. Я трясу головой. Завтра он уедет… К черту вечер. К черту все. Я приноравливаюсь к широкому шагу и даже не думаю, как мы будем разговаривать, если сейчас между нами царит настолько угрюмое молчание. И иду.

***

Когда за нами закрывается дверь в его личные комнаты, я могу только стиснуть зубы. Ковра нет, шкаф пуст, плед, к которому я неизвестно когда успел привыкнуть, тоже исчез. Казенная мебель и голые стены. Я приваливаюсь спиной к двери и пытаюсь не морщиться от поганого чувства полной беспомощности. Я был так уверен, что сделаю лучше… Но для него сделать лучше означает только убраться с дороги. Снейп оборачивается:

\- Проходите и сядьте. Разожгите камин - пока я готовлю успокоительное.

\- Не надо. Я все равно не буду пить, - упрямо говорю я, но в комнату прохожу и камин разжигаю. Пусть будет хоть намек на прежний уют.

\- Будете. Я не желаю, чтобы вы разнесли подземелья, - тоном, не допускающим возражений, отзывается Снейп. Кажется, секундная растерянность, на которой мне удалось подловить его в коридоре, растаяла, как дым. Я вздыхаю и покоряюсь. Через три минуты он появляется из смежной комнаты, в которую я ни разу не заходил - наверное, это его личный кабинет… Был. В руке у Снейпа стаканчик с чем-то остро и неприятно пахнущим. Я подозрительно принюхиваюсь.

\- Зелье мгновенного сна? Чтобы я заткнулся?

\- Нет, веритасерум, чтобы не умолкали до рассвета, - в тон мне отзывается Снейп. Я хмыкаю и принимаю зелье. Травы… Наверное, в самом деле успокоительное. Только горькое ужасно.

\- Вы зря пришли, Поттер, - говорит Снейп, отбирая у меня стакан. Ставит его на пустую книжную полку и оборачивается, требовательно глядя в лицо. А забавно будет, если он впрямь подмешал в зелье веритасерум. Ничего себе постановка вопроса: "зря пришли". А кто меня привел?

\- Думаю, ваш уход из Большого зала не мог остаться незамеченным, - продолжает он так же раздельно и чуть ли не по слогам. Мне становится даже интересно, это манера держать меня на расстоянии - или его в самом деле занимает моя реакция?

\- Вы хотите сказать, сэр, что его заметили все, кому не лень, - то ли спрашиваю, то ли утверждаю я. - Ну и что? Кому какое дело?

\- Сегодня, может быть, никому и никакого. Но завтра будет новый день - и по школе пойдут сплетни, от которых вы так тщательно пытались меня оградить.

\- А завтра мне вообще будет на все наплевать, - сообщаю я, глядя на него в упор. Снейп прищуривается:

\- Не пытайтесь меня гипнотизировать, мистер Поттер.

Как же меня достало это обращение.

\- И не пробую, профессор Снейп, - ядовито откликаюсь я и замечаю, как его передергивает - чуть заметно, и все же. Я спрыгиваю со стола, на котором сижу, подхожу вплотную. - Зачем вы требуете этого? - спрашиваю я тихо. - Зачем вы меня отталкиваете?

\- Потому что вы не отдаете себе отчета в своих поступках, - отвечает Снейп ровно, оставаясь стоять там же, где стоял, словно не заметил моего приближения. Только голос звучит как-то глухо. - Потому что лучшим для вас будет вспомнить о субординации и о том, что все на свете имеет конец. Вы хотите, чтобы о вас судачили на каждом углу?

\- Мне все равно, - повторяю я в сотый раз. - Все равно, кто и что скажет. Я хочу знать только, что думаете вы. Я не хочу Хогвартс… без вас.

\- Поттер, за завтрашним днем наступает послезавтрашний. Вы встретите ровесника, подходящего вам по возрасту, внешности, интересам, и забудете происходившее с вами в этом году, как дурной сон.

\- Мне не нужен завтрашний день, - возражаю я безнадежно, тщетно стараясь говорить так же, как он. Взвешенно и хладнокровно. - У меня всегда было только сегодня. Я не умею жить по-другому.

\- Научитесь.

\- Не хочу. Я не хочу этому учиться… с другим учителем, - щеки обжигает, но я поднимаю голову. Когда-то я, кажется, зарекся унижаться хотя бы перед ним. Никак меня история с Симусом не вразумила. Не моргая и не отводя глаз мы изучаем друг друга, потом я отвожу взгляд и отступаю. - Извините, - голос садится, выходит хрипло, но я не откашливаюсь. Потом. - Извините меня. Я понял. Я ухожу.

\- Постойте.

Я качаю головой:

\- Вы знаете, что я говорю правду, - вздох получается тяжелым, но что ж теперь. - И вам небезразлично - иначе вы меня сюда не притащили бы. Но вы все равно не хотите мне верить. Мне лучше уйти.

Я снова делаю шаг вперед - но его рука ложится на мое плечо и резко поворачивает к себе:

\- А если ты заблуждаешься? Ты не допускаешь мысли о том, что скомпрометируешь себя на всю жизнь увлечением, которое может закончиться спустя неделю?

\- Мне не надоест, если вы это имеете в виду, - кажется, теперь я решил цепляться за вежливые обращения. - И я не боюсь сплетен. Я вообще ничего не боюсь.

\- Ничего не боятся…

\- … только безумцы. Да, я помню. Значит, я из их числа. Но я не одинок.

\- На что вы намекаете? - он не убирает ладони с моего плеча, и я борюсь с желанием прижаться к ней щекой. Мне можно или далеко от него - или очень близко. А такое расстояние мучительно.

\- Вы помните, как… все было? - спрашиваю я очень тихо. Снейп хмурится и кивает, явно недоумевая, к чему я клоню.

\- Вы появились очень… очень вовремя. Другое дело, что вы при этом крикнули, - улыбка получается мрачной, но искренней. Я додумался до этого только вчера утром - и осознание не способствовало хорошему настроению.

\- Поттер, я помню, что я произнес, но, признаться, не понимаю, как это связано с безумием.

\- Вы крикнули "crucio", - поясняю я. - Не "авада кедавра". - Он молчит, только покусывает нижнюю губу, ожидая продолжения. - Потому что это потребовало бы больше времени. Можно было не успеть… и вы этого боялись. Рискнули жизнью ради меня - чтобы остановить его хоть на секунду… Да? Я прав - профессор Снейп? - Это даже не издевка, это признание в собственном бессилии. Я ему не нужен. Он не станет для меня… Как и я не стану для него "Гарри"… Так что я все еще делаю здесь? - А еще вы сказали, когда я уже думал, что мне не вырваться, не вернуться… Вы сказали, ради чего мне стоит остаться. Помните? Это была неправда… Но все остальное уж точно верно.

На сей раз я в самом деле вырываюсь. По-настоящему. Дохожу до двери - и только дернув ее, понимаю, что Снейп ее запер. Как в прошлый раз. Господи, он меня вроде не держит - а я уйти не могу. То из-за одного, то из-за другого.

\- Я сказал то, что в тот момент имело смысл, - отвечает он, неторопливо подходя ближе. Имело смысл - для меня… А для него? Я смотрю Снейпу в лицо - без дрожи, без опасений. Всего лишь последняя попытка шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, которого он никогда не сочтет равным:

\- Останься.

Снейп коротко качает головой, и я закрываю глаза. Я и не надеялся. В наступившей тишине следующие слова заставляют меня распахнуть глаза и уставиться на него так, что от напряжения больно веки.

\- Могу взять с собой.

Наверное, на моем лице слишком много всего разом написано, потому что он фыркает:

\- Это не романтическое предложение. Это прививка от наивности. Когда ты увидишь, где я живу и поймешь, что у меня совершенно нет для тебя времени - поскольку лето я намерен потратить на продолжение своих научных изысканий и на поиски работы…

Я не дослушиваю - делаю шаг вперед и обнимаю так, что у него, наверное, ребра хрустят. И молчу. Прячу лицо в складки мантии, чувствуя, что нос заложен и совсем не дышит, и никак не могу оторваться. Он тоже меня обнимает - и обнимает крепко, но мне все равно мало. Мне было слишком плохо в последние дни, чтобы я мог отстраниться или почувствовать судорожность, которая сменяет вежливую сдержанность его объятий. Наверное, он понял, что я его не выпущу.

\- Я не сбегу, - говорю я наконец вместо "спасибо". - А если… прививка от наивности не поможет… Ты выгонишь меня? - Скажи нет, скажи нет, скажи нет, умоляет внутренний голос в такт стучащему сердцу.

\- Я что-то слышал о студентах, которые глупы настолько, что по вечерам аппарируют домой, вместо того чтобы наслаждаться студенческим братством в своих гостиных, - его губы касаются моих волос, почти невесомо, наверное, он думает, что я не чувствую. Я прерывисто вздыхаю.

\- Отпусти меня, - говорит Снейп мягко - я слышал подобный тон раз или два: когда он говорил мне о том, что геем быть не стыдно и когда утешал во время приступа. Я молча мотаю головой, вжимаясь еще сильнее. - Отпусти, - повторяет он, проведя рукой по моей спине. - И иди разожги камин в спальне, чтобы прогрелась.

\- А ты… что будешь делать? - я боюсь, что он куда-нибудь исчезнет.

\- Отправлю сову на Кингс-Кросс, - отзывается он.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы заказать второй билет, - слегка иронично говорит Снейп, все-таки отцепляя меня.

\- А. Ну ладно, - соглашаюсь я, на всякий случай не отходя больше чем на шаг. На его губах появляется тень улыбки:

\- Ты решил контролировать мои перемещения?

\- Нет, - я трясу головой, - просто… Вдруг ты передумаешь.

\- В отличие от сумасшедших гриффиндорцев, я отличаюсь верностью единожды принятым решениям, - Снейп проходит к столу.

Ну да - в самом деле. Наверное, всем решениям, которые не касаются меня. Я - иррациональная составляющая его жизни. Надеюсь, надолго.

\- Смотри, сам не сбеги, - как будто читает он мои мысли.

\- Скорее я сведу тебя с ума.

Он резко оборачивается:

\- Все такого же высокого мнения о собственной привлекательности, мистер Поттер? - я слышу в тоне незлую насмешку. Ну да - кому как не ему знать о моей неуверенности.

\- Я имел в виду, сведу с ума своим постоянным присутствием, - уточняю я.

\- Не надейся. У меня хороший иммунитет.

В груди внезапно делается тепло. Как будто он что-то… что-то пообещал мне. Я киваю. Иду в спальню и ловлю себя на том, что улыбаюсь. Губы, кажется, забыли, как это делается, и плохо слушаются.

Минут двадцать спустя Снейп входит в комнату. Здесь тоже нет ни ковра, ни стоп журналов, которые лежали на столике, но в камине разожжен огонь, а на кровати сижу я. Он окидывает помещение взглядом и задерживает его на покрывале:

\- Пойдешь спать к себе?

Я застываю, чувствуя, как почти судорогой сводит плечи:

\- А должен?

\- Судя по тому, что постель не разостлана, оставаться здесь ты не собираешься.

О Мерлин. Так пугать. Я вскакиваю с кровати и тащу с нее покрывало. И пока старательно складываю его, соединяя углы, слышу за спиной:

\- Не бойся.

После заминки я киваю и продолжаю свое занятие.

Мы ложимся - я даже не пытаюсь казаться невозмутимым и молча зарываюсь лицом в подушку, вдыхая запах хвойного масла и его волос. А потом отодвигаюсь на край, стараясь не думать о том, что хочу его. Так хочу, что в ушах звенит. Но не можем же мы… вот прямо сейчас…

Его рука ложится мне на талию, притягивая ближе, и я чувствую, как меня пробивает дрожью. Он слишком давно меня не обнимал. Слишком давно. Я прижимаюсь к нему плечами, спиной, бедрами, даже ногами. Кажется, я почти могу кончить только от этого. Его губы касаются моей шеи - это больше, чем я могу выдержать, стон вырывается сам по себе. А его чуткие пальцы уже скользят по моим ребрам, по животу, пробираются в плавки - и обхватывают член. Я тут же закидываю руку назад, притягивая его, ощущая напряженные мышцы спины и то, как сильно он прижимает к себе мои бедра. Несколько движений - и я кончаю, вцепившись зубами в подушку, чувствуя, как горячо глазам. Он продолжает удерживать меня - и как только способность двигаться возвращается, я трусь об него, показывая, что все чувствую. Призывая разделить удовольствие. Он с присвистом втягивает воздух, пока я неуклюже сдергиваю с него боксеры. Мои трусы отправляются следом, а потом он начинает разминать тугое кольцо моих мускулов теплыми пальцами. Он давно во мне не был - может быть больно, но я не боюсь. С ним я ничего не боюсь - главное, чтобы он был. Одна ладонь массирует мои ягодицы, время от времени возвращаясь к входу, другая лежит у меня на груди - ему, наверное, слышен стук моего сердца. Наконец даже от этой подготавливающей ласки я ощущаю, что по телу снова проходит дрожь возвращающегося возбуждения. Как он может сдерживаться так долго? Я подаюсь назад, чтобы встретить горячий член, прижатый к моей пояснице, и слегка подтягиваюсь вверх, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Lubricus, - тихо произносит Снейп около моего уха. Ух ты - оказывается, для случаев, когда нет сил оторваться друг от друга, существует заклинание… Мысль обрывается, когда он начинает проникать в меня - медленно, почти не шевелясь. Наверное, я весь слишком напряжен, и внутренние мышцы не расслабляются, но Снейп не торопится. Почти не двигается вперед-назад и лишь изредка на дюйм увеличивает глубину. Я бы крикнул ему не стесняться, но горло перехвачено спазмом. Не хочу, чтобы он подумал, что я готов разреветься. И потом - наверное, если он войдет одним движением, боль будет нестерпимая. Это больше чем первый раз. Это - первый раз после того, как я решил, что больше мне никогда не доведется испытать подобное с ним.

Когда он, наконец, оказывается внутри полностью, я уже не могу дышать. Наверное, это худшее из того, что можно сделать: разве во время секса надо разговаривать…

\- Скажи мне еще раз, - прошу я срывающимся голосом, невидящими глазами глядя на каминное пламя. - Пожалуйста.

Он долго молчит, чуть покачивая меня - лишь тень настоящих движений, но по телу разбегаются мурашки. Я уже перестаю ждать ответа, когда его губы касаются моей щеки:

\- Ты мой. Пока этого хочешь.

\- Я могу… хотеть всю жизнь, - уточняю я, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, потому что тело наконец освоилось с вторжением, и амплитуда наших движений постепенно возрастает. - Как тебе… такой вариант?

\- Посмотрим.

***

Глубокой ночью меня вдруг выбивает из сна ужасающая мысль. Я вздрагиваю - и на мое бедро немедленно опускается рука:

\- В чем дело?

\- Ты не спишь? Почему? Поздно же?

\- В чем дело? - повторяет он, не давая мне завозиться и перевернуться, чтобы спрятать лицо - оказывается, я уснул на его руке, и теперь Снейп удерживает и рассматривает меня. Темнота неполная, угли еще не дотлели, и его глаза кажутся огромными на светлеющем пятне лица.

\- А тебе не станет скучно со мной? - выдаю я на одном дыхании. Он фыркает и ослабляет хватку, опуская голову на подушку. Я не хочу вырываться и тоже ложусь, пристально глядя на его профиль. - Северус?

\- Разумеется, станет. Я безумно скучал весь этот год, - замечает он саркастично и привлекает меня ближе.

\- Очень смешно, - несколько обиженно отзываюсь я.

\- Мне тоже. Спи.

***

Около десяти утра я поднимаюсь в Гриффиндорскую башню, чтобы собрать вещи. Что ж - по крайней мере, я остаюсь в Хогвартсе на последний год. Только Симусу не стоило напрягаться и переезжать - потому что я все равно не буду здесь ночевать. А тем, кто попробует комментировать мои вечерние аппарирования домой, орден Мерлина прижжет языки. Пусть стараются - ничто не имеет значения, кроме второго билета в двухместное купе на сегодняшний поезд. Его принесла сова с утренней почтой.

Дамблдор промолчит - это я еще вчера понял, Малфой теперь тоже змея с вырванными зубами, а друзья поймут.

Дверь в спальню закрыта. Я удивленно усмехаюсь: догадываюсь, конечно, почему, но куда они умудрились выгнать Дина? Я стучу.

\- Кто? - раздается из-за двери непроснувшийся голос Рона.

\- Свои, - откликаюсь я. Дверь открывается, я захожу, и Рон немедленно запирает ее снова. Полог постели Невилла опущен, на тумбочке лежит очень знакомая заколка-стрекоза, которой Джинни вечером подкалывала волосы. Наверное, одежду они спрятали, а заколку забыли - или не заметили. Хорошо жить с заклятьями неслышимости - за одним пологом брат, за другим сестра… Я улыбаюсь. В комнате пахнет сексом - смешанным ароматом женских духов и мужского возбуждения. И каждый ощущает на себе запах партнера другого пола. А вот мы со Снейпом сегодня, наверное, пахнем одинаково. Из-за полога Рона появляется Гермиона - наверное, она одевалась, когда я вошел, или просто быстро справляется с одеждой. Ее открытое платье не кажется неуместным даже теперь, в ярком утреннем свете. Она очень красивая - и выглядит счастливой.

\- Гарри, - она подходит ко мне, быстро обнимает за шею и после заминки звонко чмокает, внимательно взглянув в глаза. - Вопрос в лоб: теперь все нормально?

Я улыбаюсь и киваю, потом обхватываю ее за талию и пару раз кружу по комнате. Гермиона хохочет.

\- Я ужасно рада. Это здорово. Наверное, его все-таки пробили твои эмоции, - добавляет она шепотом. Я киваю:

\- Или организованные тобой танцы.

\- Я старалась, - лукаво улыбается она и после пожатия отпускает мою руку.

\- Ты пришел… просто так или по делу? - интересуется Рон, с поразительным хладнокровием наблюдающий, как мы с Гермионой перемигиваемся.

\- Вообще-то за вещами, - я раскидываю руки и потягиваюсь. - Все. Вечером поезд.

\- Ты едешь с ним? - спокойно уточняет Гермиона, подходя к Рону и дожидаясь, пока он ее обнимет.

\- Да.

Я жду возражений, уточнений, может быть, удивления - хотя бы от Рона или Невилла, как раз выбравшегося из-за полога. Как можно все вот так решить за одну ночь, как теперь будет обстоять с моим дальнейшим будущим… Ничего подобного, к счастью, не звучит.

\- Удачи, друг, - желает Невилл, сходу вникнув в ситуацию. - Надеюсь, теперь все будет хорошо.

Я тоже надеюсь. Потому что теперь, когда все сказано, кажется, может быть только лучше и лучше. Но я ничего не говорю и только киваю, принимая очередное рукопожатие.

\- А знаете, - говорит Гермиона, как будто что-то вспомнив, - Джордж вчера отдал мне диск с этой песней. Сборник мелодий из маггловских кинофильмов. И я у него даже выпросила плеер с внешним динамиком, который зачарован работать в магических местах вроде нашей школы. Можно, я включу? Это одна из моих любимых песен.

И моих, молча добавляю я.

\- Конечно, включи, - из-за полога наконец возникает и растрепанная, немного бледная с утра Джинни. - Песня замечательная.

Я собираю вещи, думая о том, что не так и много их, мог уйти вообще налегке, ничего не взяв из прошлой жизни. Сова, несколько любимых книг, пара брюк, пара джинсов, несколько рубашек, мантия… Палочка и так всегда при мне.

И я отдам тебе все, что я есть  
И все, чем хочу быть -  
Все вложу в твои руки…  
Ты мог бы открыться для меня,  
Но ты прячешься - за цветом ночи…

Я прошел за этот цвет. Я буду с ним, как он сказал, "пока мне не надоест". А это больше чем долго. Гораздо больше. Потому что он знает обо мне всё. Всё что я есть.

**Конец**


End file.
